Juegos del Destino
by Betzacosta
Summary: REVISIÓN CURSO BETA. Bella fue juzgada por un crimen que no cometió. Edward es el encargado de la cárcel donde esta encerrada y se enamora de ella. El día que sale de prisión él abusa de ella. ¿Qué pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver diez años después?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la bella Stephanie Meyer, a mi me pertenece solo la historia.

**Juegos del Destino ha sido registrada, por autoria de Betzacosta. Todos los derechos reservados. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrería las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes. **

Hola a todos. Quiero informarles que Juegos del destino será beteado por un grupo del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com, es por lo cual esta historia está desde el inicio de nuevo. Por ahora solo será revisada, tal vez le agregue algunas cosas nuevas, dependiendo de cómo se vaya desarrollando los acontecimiento.

Quiero agradecer especialmente **Larosaderosas**, quien es la beta tutora y a su equipo **EleGL, ****Meelii21, ****AlePattz** por hacer esto, gracias chicas por todo. Es muy apreciado por mí su gran trabajo.

* * *

_Año 1942. Nueva York. Cárcel Yorkshire. _

El día estaba nublado y oscuro, a pesar de ser por la mañana, Bella se preguntaba si a su estado de ánimo le afectaba el estado del tiempo, o tal vez era que lo viera más oscuro y triste debido a su depresión repentina.

Generalmente trataba de estar animada y sentirse feliz sin importar las circunstancias, pero en días como aquel, en que el constante encierro y el estrés de evitar que otra mujer le asalte, insulte o le quite algo se unen en su contra, no podía evitar recordar los eventos que hicieron que su vida llegara a este punto. Los sentimientos de rabia y frustración por la gran injusticia que cometieron con ella surgían en su corazón sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo, creando una gran tristeza en ella, donde su única esperanza y consuelo es que su hermana, Alice salió indemne de todo esto y no fue juzgada por el delito que cometió, logró escapar al inculparse Bella.

Habían pasado siete años desde que su vida cambió completamente. Tenía unos padres amorosos y atentos, aunque tan pobres que vivían todos en una sola habitación en Brooklyn, y se conformaban con comer una vez al día. Su padre Charlie, trabajaba lustrando zapatos y su madre, Renée atendía la casa y a su hermana Alice de ocho años de edad. Alice, era la luz de sus ojos. Era blanca como ella, delgada y de cabellos largos y negros como su padre y con los ojos claros como su mamá.

Isabella a los diez años de edad siempre se preguntaba de donde había sacado esos ojos marrones como el chocolate y el cabello castaño, de un color parecido, ya que ninguno de sus padres lo tenía ni remotamente similar. Un día se lo preguntó a su padre y Charlie, abrazándola y cargándola en su regazo, le dijo que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto y que se parecían a los de su bisabuela a lo que ella contestó con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo fuertemente. La relación con Renée, era más cautelosa ya que siempre estaba cansada por los oficios de la casa. Aunque Bella hacía lo que podía para ayudarle, no era tan cariñosa como su padre, pero la quería y la respetaba.

Un día todo cambió para la vida de Bella, a su padre lo mataron mientras trataban de robar al hombre al que le estaba lustrando los zapatos. El ladrón se puso nervioso, disparó y el tiro que era para ese sujeto, cayó en la espalda de Charlie. Murió desangrado, ya que no se pudo pagar ningún tipo de atención médica.

Después de perder a su padre, Bella empezó a trabajar en lo que podía, realizando el mismo empleo que él, lustrando zapatos a hombres importantes con ropas elegantes y que poseían más dinero del que ella podría soñar de por vida. Llegaba a casa con la mitad del dinero que su padre conseguía, no por falta de esfuerzo sino porque al ser mujer y una niña, le pagaban la mitad de lo que debían, era pobre y no era nadie, así que lo aceptaba pero luchaba para tratar de conseguir el sustento necesario para mantener al resto de su familia.

Su madre nada más soportó esa situación tres meses. Un día Bella llegó a su casa luego de trabajar dieciocho horas seguidas y con tres dólares en el bolsillo. Encontró a Alice llorando desconsolada contándole que Renée se había ido no sin antes gritar que no podía soportarlo más, que para ella no tenía hijas y que a partir de ese momento lucharan como pudieran o se fueran a un orfanato. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a seguir viviendo en esa miseria. Bella se sintió desconsolada, abandonada y su cuerpo tembló de pánico al pensar qué iba a hacer ahora, con tan solo once años de edad y la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana menor de nueve años. Ella nunca abandonaría a su hermana, aunque solamente sabía leer y escribir, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si se quedaban en esa habitación y la gente se daba cuenta que estaban solas, sin compañía de ningún adulto, las meterían en un orfanato o las separarían. No podía permitirlo, Alice era la única familia que le quedaba.

Entonces tomó una decisión de la que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Cogió a Alice, guardó en un bolso un poco de ropa de ambas, los tres dólares que tenía y lo que quedaba en la alacena de su casa, que consistía en un pedazo de pan y un poco de jamón, y emprendió un nuevo camino con su hermana en contra del mundo.

Esa travesía, como se dio cuenta cuarenta y ocho horas después, era más difícil de lo que había previsto. No tenían donde dormir ni vivir, caminaban todo el día. Bella pasaba toda la jornada tratando de cumplir su trabajo lustrando zapatos, pero su aspecto cada día era más deplorable por falta de aseo y alimento. La gente huía de ellas pensando que iban a robarles o contagiarles una enfermedad. No tenían donde dormir por lo que se conformaban en hacerlo en un parque, mientras Alice lloraba. Normalmente tenían que salir corriendo a mitad de la noche ya que la policía, al darse cuenta que estaban durmiendo en un parque, las quería atrapar. Ella no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hermana, la amaba y necesitaba protegerla del modo que su madre no había hecho.

Dos meses después, Alice estaba tan delgada y ojerosa que Isabella temía que fuera a enfermar o morir de inanición. No le preocupaba por su propia delgadez, sus ojeras o su debilidad que cada día se volvían más grandes, solo le preocupaba su hermana. Había conseguido dos dólares, limpiando los zapatos a un señor muy caritativo, lo agradeció de corazón, sin importarle que los lanzara al suelo o le escupiera en el proceso.

Alice estaba junto a Bella, se paró frente al aparador de una panadería en una calle de Brooklyn donde se observaban todos los manjares inimaginables. Bella se colocó a su lado, y su estómago se retorció solo por imaginar comer una especialmente apetecible tarta de chocolate que estaba siendo exhibida. Tan solo de soñar en masticarla su boca se hizo agua, por lo cual no se percató que Alice no estaba a su lado y que había entrado a la panadería sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Salió desesperada a buscarla, teniendo un mal presentimiento sin saber por qué. Al entrar a la tienda, todas las personas voltearon a verla, Bella tembló irremediablemente al observar las miradas reprobatorias y de asco que le dirigían, encontró a Alice y salieron rápidamente del sitio.

-¿Por qué entraste a ese lugar?, es de ricos no podemos comprar nada de allí.

-No entré a comprar- dijo Alice, e inmediatamente sacó de su bolsa un pan grande.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¡Dame eso inmediatamente! Lo devolveré. – Le ordenó arrebatándole el pan de las manos.

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! Te odio Isabella. Odio el frío y el hambre. Hubiese sido mejor que me abandonaras como mamá, prefiero el orfanato a ti, no quiero estar más contigo.- Le gritó llorando con un odio que rompió el corazón de Bella en mil pedazos.

-Perdóname Alice, estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo, sé que no es mucho pero verás cómo vamos a salir de esto. Solo tenemos que trabajar, nunca robar a los demás Alice, ¡no podemos hacer eso!

-¡Tengo hambre y frío! Estoy cansada Bella, no quiero esto - dijo Alice llorando.

Estaba tan afligida y alterada por lo que escuchaba de Alice, que no se percató de los gritos del dueño del local y de los pitos de la policía hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya estaban cerca de donde se encontraban su hermana y ella.

-¡Oh Dios, Alice! Vienen por nosotras, ¡corre! Corre lo más rápido que puedas, aléjate yo resolveré esto - dijo Bella muy alterada y empujando a Alice para que huyera lo más rápido posible.

-¡Bella, no! ¡No te puedo dejar! Es mi culpa, yo hice esto, no te puedo abandonar – gritó Alice llorando.

-Vete Alice, no lo quiero repetir, volveré por ti, lo prometo.

Y Alice salió corriendo, alejándose de Bella. Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Recordando su vida y las razones que la trajeron a ese sitio horrible, Bella casi sonrió irónicamente al imaginarse que alguien la quisiese escuchar disculparse por el robo del pan. Solamente le señalaron y detuvieron, lloró todo el tiempo repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía y que tenía hambre. No tenía otra defensa y no podía decir que fue su hermana, le daba terror imaginar que la pudieran perseguir y detener.

Su hermana… cada vez que pensaba en ella nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿estaría bien?, ¿viva?, ¿tendría hambre? Su sacrificio no significaría nada si su hermana no se hubiera salvado.

El día quince de Mayo del año 1936, después de un juicio de una hora, Bella Swan fue juzgada por el delito de robo y condenada a pasar seis años en la prisión de Yorkshire en Nueva York.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

La observaba.

Llevaba dos años observándola, desde el primer día que llego a la Cárcel Yorkshire, un martes lluvioso, para encargarse de la dirección de las instalaciones.

Era el próximo paso a seguir en su carrera militar. Él, Edward Cullen, tenía planeado su futuro desde antes de nacer. Siendo hijo del General Mayor Carlisle Cullen, estaba claro que su futuro en la milicia era tan inminente como brillante.

Toda su vida fue criado para ejercer ese cargo, desde que tenía uso de razón. En su casa la disciplina, el orden y el respeto eran impartidos como el pan nuestro de cada día.

A los siete años cursaba su educación primaria y en las tardes tenía clases particulares con los mejores profesores de idiomas, estrategia, política y cualquier materia necesaria para ser uno de los altos funcionarios del país. No cabía duda que en la mente de su padre se veía hasta un cargo político importante a ocupar por su hijo en el futuro.

La relación con su padre fue siempre reservada, llena de respeto y admiración, con el cariño suficiente pero nunca expresado. Carlisle le inculcó desde el principio que un hombre no debe ser emotivo, sino cauteloso dentro y fuera de la guerra y prever cualquier situación. Una muestra desmedida de afecto era un error garrafal ya que se hallaría en desventaja con su enemigo, siendo definido el enemigo como cualquier persona.

El afecto en la vida de Edward Cullen era entregado por su madre, Esme Cullen. Ella era dedicada, amorosa, cariñosa y lo malcriaba siempre, con o sin la autorización de su padre. Era la única persona que se enfrentaba a él y quedaba con vida, lo cual era mayor razón de orgullo y admiración de Edward hacia su madre.

Esme Cullen le enseñó a respetar a todas las personas, a no sentirse superior a nadie y que dentro de él existía una persona distinta a la que mostraba al exterior, distinta al estratega militar. Una persona humana capaz de sentir compasión y sentimientos puros.

Al cumplir 15 años fue enviado a la escuela militar, donde superó las expectativas como era esperado de todos los profesores, graduándose con honores a los 17 años, siendo el más joven de su curso y de la historia de esa academia militar hasta el año 1935.

Empezó con pequeñas misiones donde fue demostrando su valer y su experiencia militar. A paso seguro y poco a poco fue promovido de soldado, a soldado de primera clase, especialista, cabo, sargento, sargento adjunto de staff, sargento de primera clase, sargento maestro, sargento mayor y sargento mayor en comando. Todos a una velocidad impresionante y con un record impecable en un lapso de cinco años.

Su promoción a subteniente fue otorgada en el año 1940 por un acto heroico donde le salvó la vida al sargento maestro Emmett McCarty, cuando en pleno enfrentamiento estando en retirada, Emmett cayó y quedó en zona de batalla. Edward, ignorando la orden de su superior, corrió a ayudar a su mejor amigo y lo sacó de la zona ileso, siendo él mismo impactado con un proyectil en el hombro derecho en la retirada. Por dicho acto a Edward le entregaron la estrella púrpura, la cual siempre utilizaba orgullosamente en el lado derecho de su uniforme. Pero no por haber arriesgado su vida o porque con esa estrella le fue otorgada una promoción que requería dos años más de experiencia, sino porque esa estrella le recordaba que era humano y que ese día trágico casi pierde a su mejor amigo, y tal vez su vida. No por el proyectil, si no porque si llegaba a casa sin Emmett vivo estaba seguro de que Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, se encargaría de acabar con su existencia.

Con el cargo de subteniente y la herida en recuperación, se le otorgó a Edward Cullen el día 15 de Junio de 1940 la administración de la cárcel de Yorkshire ubicada en Brooklyn; Ese fue el día que todo cambió para Edward Cullen.

Era un martes lluvioso y llegó tarde a las instalaciones, debido al tráfico y a que su madre se empeñó en ir a su casa para hacerle el desayuno y hablarle durante cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre la necesidad que tiene el hombre de tener una mujer a su lado que le acompañe, le apoye y le ayude a lo cual, él siempre respondía: "_Sí madre tienes razón, pero en este momento no conozco a ninguna que tenga todas las cualidades que acabas de mencionar"_ a lo que ella, después de un momento de brillarle los ojos, procedía a enumerar la cantidad insólita de mujeres que conocía que reunían las cualidades que acababa de enumerar y para enfatizar su punto, volvía a repetir cada una de las mismas, empezando la discusión de nuevo.

El plano sentimental era uno de los puntos de su vida donde no dejaba que nadie opinara o que tuviera un plan establecido. Su madre lo sabía, por eso trataba de persuadirle de escoger a las mujeres de su agrado. Edward salía con mujeres, disfrutaba de un apetito sexual voraz, adecuado para su edad y a su estatus social, pero no se comprometía con ninguna, tal vez porque no había conocido a la persona adecuada, pero muy internamente se preguntaba si su trabajo afectaba a su vida personal ya que es muy difícil querer a alguien cuando no existe la seguridad de que estarás vivo mañana; aunque la adrenalina es muy buena para la parte sexual, lo había comprobado en varias oportunidades.

La sargento Ángela Webber le enseñó las instalaciones. La cárcel era amplia, tenía cuatro edificios; en los dos del centro estaban recluidas las ciento cincuenta presas, en cuartos de dos personas cada uno. Estaba ubicado estratégicamente de forma que el edificio que estaba enfrente era utilizado por las soldados de primera clase y sargentos que controlaban las instalaciones. El cuarto edificio estaba detrás de las instalaciones de las presas y tenía vigilancia militar, contaba con una biblioteca donde las presas que querían podían estudiar con sargentos primeros que servían de profesores avalados por la zona educativa, el comedor, la lavandería, el área recreativa y también, un salón grande de costura donde algunas presas trabajaban por un salario mensual muy por debajo del mínimo pagado, a fin de que una vez que salgan en libertad, tengan dinero para mantenerse. Todas las instalaciones estaban pintadas de un gris humo, lo cual le pareció a Edward que era deprimente y triste, pero era el orden establecido y no podía cambiarlo.

Ángela también le presentó al personal, le explicó el procedimiento que seguían en la cárcel y al final, realizó una alineación de todas las presas del penal para presentarlas al nuevo Mayor del la Cárcel, el subteniente Edward Cullen. Después fue trasladado a su oficina que estaba en el último piso del edificio para oficiales y que tenía un ventanal grande con vistas al patio donde las presas caminaban y pasaban el día cuando no tenían otras ocupaciones.

Había pasado tres horas trabajando en su despacho cuando se giro hacia el ventanal, enfocó al patio y la vio.

_Ella_ estaba caminando el patio, llevaba el uniforme regular y su cabello marrón oscuro apretado con una coleta. Deseó pasar su mano por ese cabello y quitarle la coleta, debía llegarle más allá de la cintura. Inmediatamente se reprendió por tal pensamiento, no era adecuado tener esas fantasías con una mujer que no valía la pena. Quienes estaban allí era porque infringieron la ley, el desecho de la sociedad; pero mientras pensaba eso, se sentía incapaz de quitar la vista de esa muchacha. Debía medir 1.65 metros de estatura, era delgada pero bajo el uniforme se veía que tenía que ser hermosa. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca, casi traslúcida, parecía que brillara y lo llamara. Sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se intensificaba cada vez más mientras la observaba. Otras partes de su cuerpo estaban despertando también furiosa e intempestivamente, por lo cual se reclamó inmediatamente. Siempre había sabido mantener el control inclusive en su adolescencia, que es la edad más compleja para el hombre, por lo que no se explicaba dicha reacción. Quiso verla de cerca, saber cómo eran sus ojos, su risa, cómo sabrían sus labios… en ese momento se detuvo y se obligó a alejarse, no debía tener esos pensamientos. Esa mujer debía ser igual a todas las presas, una salvaje, un desperdicio que hizo un daño a la sociedad; para nadie era un secreto que en la mayoría de los casos, las mujeres que eran juzgadas era por asesinato o por prostituirse, era lo que abundaba en esa época.

Dos años después Edward se encontraba en el ventanal de su despacho observándola, pensando tristemente que de nada sirvió el control, la disciplina y el orden inculcado por su padre o la responsabilidad y el respeto enseñado por su madre. Todo lo había desechado completamente de la forma más imprudente posible, por _ella_.

No había hecho nada, ese era su consuelo, pero eso no quitaba que su actuación fuera deplorable y criticable, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza todo el tiempo. _Ella. _

Después de ese primer día, se encontró observándola constantemente. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo; en el despacho, cuando caminaba con el por el patio pasaba cerca de ella sin que nadie lo supiera, por supuesto. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde pasaba por la librería a verificar como estaba funcionando, aunque la realidad fuera que eran las horas de estudio de Isabella y quería verla. Las tardes de los martes, jueves y sábado iba al área de trabajo donde ella prestaba servicio de costurera.

Lo había averiguado todo sobre ella. Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée Swan. Su padre había fallecido y su madre estaba desaparecida. Su hermana menor, Alice Swan estaba en paradero desconocido.

Actualmente tenía 17 años y fue juzgada a los 11 por robo. Declaró que tenía hambre por lo que entró a la panadería para robarse un pan, todavía no podía creer ese punto. ¿Cómo podían juzgarla tan severamente por querer alimentarse?, estaba claro que Isabella no tenía medios económicos para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado cuando la vio por primera vez que era un desperdicio para la sociedad?, ¿o creerla asesina o prostituta? Tampoco podía responder a esa pregunta.

Se desconoce que domicilio tenía antes de su detención. Estudia y trabaja en la prisión, ayuda en la librería y pasea dos horas diarias en el patio. Come dos veces al día.

¡Oh sí! Se había vuelto así de patético. Sabía lo que _Ella _comía, conocía su cuerpo con exactitud por horas y horas de detenido análisis, había descubierto que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa o concentrada y también conocía el efecto que ese simple gesto tenía en su cuerpo. Inclusive sabía qué efecto producía cada movimiento que hacía Isabella con su cuerpo a cada momento. Ya era un arte que había dominado, controlarse en público, aunque últimamente era cada vez más difícil.

Lo que más le impactó de _Ella _fueron sus ojos color chocolate, tan expresivos, tan perfectos,… los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida. Fue un gran golpe para su libido, si no hubiese estado acompañado por tres personas, a pleno día y en pleno patio… no quería pensar que podría haber pasado.

Daba gracias a dios todos los días por no dormir en las instalaciones carcelarias. Salía cada noche a su casa para darse una ducha fría aunque generalmente, buscaba compañía femenina. ¡Oh sí!, ese era otro arte que había dominado, hacer el amor con una mujer viendo el rostro de otra. _"¡Patético!",_ se repetía de nuevo a sí mismo.

Por lo menos tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse, no hablarle, no tirársele encima como un animal, un monstruo. Aunque a veces tenía que recordarse las razones para no hacerlo: sus padres, su carrera, el respeto que debía tenerle a ella por ser una dama y además, estaba el otro lado que crecía diariamente junto a ese deseo irracional de poseerla, el deseo irracional de protegerla.

_Ella _se veía tan frágil, tan dulce, que cada vez que la observaba sentía que tenía que protegerla y cuidarla de todo y de todos. Por eso aunque nadie lo supiera, tenía a una soldado cuidándola. Cuando le ordenó a Lauren que lo hiciera lo miró extrañada y de manera suspicaz, pero no dijo nada. Edward tampoco pensó que lo haría, era su superior y el Mayor de esa cárcel. Se hacía lo que él ordenara.

Así que seguía observándola. Ahora estaba sentada en el patio mirando a ningún punto en particular, perdida en sus pensamientos, se veía tan triste. Cuando una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas Edward sintió una gran impotencia y un deseo feroz de correr a su lado para abrazarla y consolarla de cualquier cosa que le estuviera afectando. Dicho sentimiento únicamente era comparable a otro que estaba aflorando en su pecho cada día con más potencia, y ese día en particular con más fuerza. Analizó la sensación un momento y concluyó que no era otro que sentimiento de perdida. Perdida de lo que se había convertido en el punto central de su vida. Su preocupación continua, su interés básico, ya que hoy era el último día que podría observarla.

Hoy 15 de mayo de 1942, era el último día de Isabella en prisión. Mañana a esa hora ella no estaría y no podría seguir observándola.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. Estoy súper feliz que les haya agradado mi idea.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

_16 de Mayo de 1942._

Bella despertó muy temprano con el corazón revolucionado por tantos sentimientos distintos y contrapuestos que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Se sentía exaltada y emocionada, por primera vez en seis años iba a volver a recorrer las calles y respirar un aire distinto al de las cuatro paredes de esa horrible cárcel. Iba a ser libre.

Se sentía ansiosa, no sabía cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde sus once años, ahora tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos. Todavía era menor de edad pero sus padres nunca se preocuparon por sacar sus documentos de identidad, por lo que podría aparentar tener dieciocho y trabajar de mesera mientras conseguía un trabajo de maestra de primer grado. Era su sueño y para lo que se había formado desde el día que entró a la cárcel; solo esperaba poder ocultar el hecho de ser una ex presidiaria. Pensaba que si la gente conociera su realidad no podría trabajar con niños indefensos. Aunque tenía la certeza de que no podrían estar más seguros que con ella.

Se sentía aliviada, se iba de ese lugar con el dinero que había logrado ganar trabajando en la costura, nunca le habían dicho el monto total que iba a recibir, pero presumía que por seis años laborando por lo menos le darían trescientos dólares, y eso sería suficiente para poder sobrevivir mientras conseguía un trabajo digno.

Estaba aterrada por el hecho de salir de un sitio "seguro", ya que para su buena suerte todo el tiempo que estuvo allí nunca fue agredida ni dañada por ninguna interna, fortuna con la que no corría la mayoría; ahora se dirigía al mundo real donde no sabía qué le depararía.

Sentía una combinación de miedo atroz y esperanza, ya que al salir de la cárcel tenía planeado ir al Orfanato "Nuestra Señora de la Caridad" para indagar sobre el paradero de su hermana Alice. A los dos años de estar presa, y después de innumerables cartas a distintos entes gubernamentales, recibió una respuesta de dicho orfanato informando que tuvieron a esa niña en acogida, pero en poco tiempo fue sacada de allí. Todavía no comprendía a qué se refería ese término; si fue adoptada, robada, secuestrada o el mayor de sus temores, algo en lo que no se atrevía siquiera a pensar, que pudiese estar muerta y hubiese sido llevada directamente al cementerio. Al recibir esa respuesta escribió cientos de cartas, solicitando información verídica de su hermana, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Iría hacia allá y exigiría respuestas, aunque no le dieran ninguna, tenía que intentarlo.

Se sentía triste, ya que después de hoy no podría verlo más. El Mayor de la cárcel, el subteniente Cullen. ¿Podría considerar algo más absurdo que pensar en un hombre tan poco accesible y del que fuera menos merecedora? Era joven, no podría tener más de veinticinco años, aunque un hombre como él debía tener a su lado una mujer extremadamente hermosa y completamente enamorada; aunque no era casado porque no tenía anillo.

El día que él empezó a dirigir la Cárcel, las soldados organizaron en fila a las presas para presentar al nuevo jefe. Cuando lo vio por primera vez quedó impactada; era hermoso, imponente y completamente masculino. Vestía su uniforme reglamentario azul marino, el saco y el pantalón debidamente planchados y perfectamente acomodados. Llevaba en el lado izquierdo una serie de medallas, no había duda, era exitoso en su profesión, evidencia de eso era el cargo que ocupaba en ese momento. En el lado derecho llevaba una medalla púrpura en forma de estrella montada sobre tela de la bandera nacional. Inmediatamente se preguntó qué acto heroico realizaría para ganar dicha condecoración; lo que había leído en la biblioteca sobre la organización militar no especificaba las razones para entregar ese tipo de premio, aunque lo que sí sabía era que se entregaba por actos en batalla, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que la jefatura de una cárcel era un empleo meramente administrativo. Debajo de la gorra plana se observaba un cabello de color cobrizo, estaba segura que era la primera vez que veía en su vida un cabello como ese, tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y un rostro perfecto. Era blanco pálido y con unos ojos verdes de un tono que nunca había visto antes, una especie de intermedio entre verde bosque y verde aguamarina.

Ese día fue el primero en que su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a explotar. Ni el dolor de perder a su padre, ni el susto cuando casi era atrapada por la policía, ni siquiera cuando la detuvieron ese fatídico día, en ninguno de esos momentos su corazón reaccionó con tanta intensidad. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que agachó la cabeza y se escondió entre la multitud. Odiaba eso, demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, cada vez que estaba molesta, emocionada o avergonzada, sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Nunca había visto un hombre así, su atractivo solo era equiparable con su responsabilidad. Siempre estaba pendiente del funcionamiento de la prisión, paseaba por las instalaciones, el patio, la biblioteca, la lavandería, salón de costura y el comedor para verificar que todo estuviese en orden. Le agradaba que alguien se tomara tan en serio su labor, y también le encantaba porque de esa manera cuando nadie miraba ella se deleitaba con su figura. Era delgado pero se veía musculoso. Tenía las caderas estrechas y las piernas se notaban fuertes aún salvaguardadas dentro de los pantalones. Cada vez que se recordaba contemplando su cuerpo se ruborizaba, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía pensamientos impuros hacia otra persona. Se imaginaba como se sentiría al tocar esos brazos o su espalda, pero eso era lo bueno de soñar, ya que jamás en su vida se acercaría tanto como para experimentar eso. Aunque justificaba ese deseo con el hecho de que no había muchos más hombres en la cárcel, solo dos más de mantenimiento físicamente deplorables, y como no tenía nadie más a quien mirar, se concentraba en el jefe Cullen, como hacían todas las mujeres de la cárcel. Aunque con su porte y actitud las mantenía alejadas a todas, ya que inspiraba un temor nato que no había observado nunca en ninguna otra persona.

Pero lo que no tenía que justificar de ninguna forma era la gran admiración que sentía por él. Era el objeto de sus fantasías, cada vez que lo veía sus ojos iban inmediatamente a la estrella púrpura colgada en su lado derecho. Pasaba las noches imaginándose cuentos donde él era el principal protagonista, rescataba princesas de torres, salvaba caballeros andantes para que estos se fueran con sus damiselas, mantenía a salvo una ciudad, una instalación. Era un héroe aunque imaginaba que el uniforme ayudaba a crear esa ilusión, claro que las protagonistas de esas historias eran rubias, altas, esbeltas, con labios carnosos y figura espectacular, tal como las mujeres en las revistas. Nunca era ella, su engaño no llegaba al extremo de pensar que alguna vez la salvaba a ella, ya nadie podría hacerlo, su destino estaba echado y ya sus mayores miedos se habían cumplido. Perdió a su padre, su seguridad, la persona que más quería su hermana y por último, su libertad. Creía que no podría perder nada más… pero paradójicamente, desde que estaba el Jefe Cullen en la cárcel, albergaba un sentimiento de seguridad que no había tenido antes, tal vez cuando su padre vivía, aunque no tan intenso.

Era como si estuviese envuelta en una cúpula de protección, donde él la mantenía a salvo de todo y de todos, lo cual era ilógico, no sabía que ella existía, ni que en su cabeza era un hombre inmortal e invencible que estaba para todas las personas que necesitaban ayuda; y a partir de ese momento estaría libre, sí, pero no podría verlo, aunque quedaría grabado en su memoria de por vida, la había acompañado por dos años, no sería lo mismo, ella lo sabía y por eso se sentía triste.

Era lógico que con todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos distintos en su cabeza, su estómago y su cuerpo, se sintiese como un manojo de nervios, temblando imperceptiblemente para los demás. Por primera vez en seis largos años el mañana era incierto, no sabría donde se pararía, a que hora comería, no tendría reguladas las horas de ocio, de trabajo y estudio. No tendría el miedo de tener a otras personas a su lado y no vería a soldados con armas largas con actitudes amenazantes y a la expectativa de cualquier situación. Era un sentimiento nuevo y atemorizante pero seguiría adelante, siempre lo hacía, y tenía metas impuestas que trataría de cumplir aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, empezando por localizar a Alice.

* * *

Edward se revolvió en su cama por enésima vez, por lo que decidió que era suficiente y se levantó. Observó el reloj ¡_genial!_ - pensó, 4:35 a.m., habían pasado exactamente tres minutos desde la última vez que lo miró, y cuatro minutos desde la vez anterior. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que fue vencido, Morfeo nunca llegó.

¡No había dormido en toda la maldita noche! Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, en parte por el insomnio, pero la principal razón era pensar una y otra vez en como solucionar el gran problema que lo apesadumbraba. _Ella_. En pocas horas se iría de la cárcel y de su vida, pensamiento ilógico ya que nunca estuvo dentro de su vida, pero era lo que sentía y ya a las doce y quince de esa noche había decidido dejar de cuestionarse dicha conclusión.

En toda la noche había estudiado las distintas formas de evitar alejarla de su lado, pensamientos que iban desde secuestrarla hasta sembrarle la mejor droga del mercado en sus pertenencias, juzgarla por un nuevo delito y así evitar que saliera de su reclusión.

La primera la descartó, sería una vergüenza para su padre enterarse de que su hijo había cometido un delito. La segunda opción… se reprendió mentalmente y casi se cae de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando en serio privar de libertad a una persona solo por ser su obsesión personal.

Tenía que analizar los hechos fría, metódica y estratégicamente. Se preguntaba ¿dónde diablos habrán quedado los años y años de educación militar? ¿Qué pensarían su padre o sus profesores de su carácter en este momento?

Repasando los hechos: Primero, tenía una compleja fijación por la muchacha, puede que llegara hasta ser un poco insana, pero bueno… tampoco tenía con qué compararlo ni iba a hablar con terceros para determinar si su proceder y reacción con Isabella era normal en los casos de atracción con el sexo femenino.

Segundo: Isabella no sabía que él existe. Claro, eso no era un impedimento, podía presentarse, hacer que lo conociera, enamorarla,… no sería muy difícil, ¿qué técnica sería la indicada para conquistarla? tal vez la seducción, no creía que tuviese mucha experiencia, él podría ayudarla en eso… aunque por su salud mental prefirió alejarse de ese pensamiento. Quizás aproximarse como amigos sería más apropiado, llegaría a su lado, la saludaría, le preguntaría sus intereses, tomaría su mano y tal vez, se la besaría suavemente para así sentir su piel que se veía tan suave. Subiría la cabeza y observaría profundamente sus ojos color chocolate hasta hundirse en ellos, se acercaría lentamente a su rostro a fin de tocar sus labios, los cuales se imaginaba que sabrían tan bien… _¡Basta!_ Estaba divagando, era claro que la falta de horas de sueño le había afectado… y no estaba analizando las cosas fría, metódica y estratégicamente.

Tercero: Tendría que preguntarse ¿Dónde podría llegar ese acercamiento a Isabella? No podía considerar seriamente tener una relación con ella, eso estaba fuera de todo contexto, es muy joven, ex presidiaria, sin ningún tipo de familia, conexión o estatus social. ¡Dios, sonaba tan snob que sentía ganas de vomitar! pero, ¿cómo iba a presentarla a sus padres?, es imposible que la acepten, nada más imaginar al gran General Carlisle Cullen mirando despectivamente a Isabella hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y un sentimiento de ira se instalaba en su pecho. Otra vez surgía la parte protectora de su carácter, que irónicamente solo surgía con ella.

Había que llegar a la conclusión de que visto desde el punto de vista objetivo, no tenía ningún tipo de futuro con ella. ¿Por qué dicho pensamiento le hizo sentir un hueco extraño en su interior?, no tenía ni idea.

Tampoco era hombre de aprovecharse de su inexperiencia, embaucarla solo para satisfacer sus instintos animales, aunque fuera ella misma la que los hizo surgir.

Estaba claro, después de un análisis exhaustivo, y visto que no podía secuestrarla o realizar cualquier acto deplorable, sería preferible dejarla ir… no iba a perder nada… no la necesitaba… sí, hoy Isabella Swan se iría de su vida y él no haría nada para evitarlo.

Con ese último pensamiento, Edward Cullen se levantó de su cama y fue al baño a arreglarse para enfrentar ese día gris y vacío, aunque por la ventana se observara un bello día luminoso de plena primavera.

Aproximadamente cincuenta minutos después llegó a la cárcel, saludó a las soldados, confirmó el pleno funcionamiento de la cárcel y que no hubiese ninguna situación violenta con las presas. A las once y cincuenta de la mañana llegó a su despacho, se quitó su sombrero y observó la gran habitación. En medio de la sala había un gran escritorio de pino natural, una antigüedad llena de papeles. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba una mesa de café con un pequeño florero lleno de lilas, seguramente la sargento Jessica Stanley las coloco allí - pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente - . Detrás de la mesa había un gran sofá marrón y en el lado opuesto, una gran vitrina con fotos de los antiguos jefes de la cárcel y artefactos de colección entre ellos, armas de 1910 y municiones de las mismas cortesía del jefe anterior, estaba seguro. Se acercó perezosamente al gran escritorio para sentarse en la silla forrada de cuero a empezar con su trabajo administrativo y se encontró con su temor y su motivo de insomnio de la noche anterior: Las órdenes de excarcelación.

Era obligación del jefe de la cárcel firmar las ordenes de excarcelación de las mujeres que habían cumplido su condena, así como constatar la entrega del dinero ganado por los trabajos realizados dentro de la institución y la verificación de los certificados académicos de las personas que se hayan graduado en la prisión.

Ese día cinco mujeres saldrían en libertad.

Por un momento toda su fuerza de voluntad y la decisión que tan fríamente había tomado en la mañana flaquearon, pensó que no podría hacerlo, no podía alejarla de él, pero se controló, estaba claro que era lo mejor que podía hacer, debía madurar, se estaba comportando como un niño.

Empezó a organizar cada excarcelación y al llegar a la de Isabella recordó una decisión que había tomado meses atrás, la primera vez que asumió que iba a ser liberada. Inmediatamente tomó el sobre donde se encontraba la documentación, el dinero y lo vació.

Observó el certificado de educación primaria, bachillerato y licenciatura en Educación que Isabella sacó en un tiempo record durante el cumplimiento de su condena. Frunció el ceño, nunca se había preguntado si ella era inteligente, aunque siempre la veía leyendo un libro o estudiando, lo asumió desde el principio y no se había equivocado. El próximo documento era una ficha de identificación a falta de información registrada de su nacimiento, sus padres no debieron realizar el trámite de su identificación. Llegó a lo que estaba buscando desde el principio, doscientos cincuenta y cinco dólares producto de seis años de trabajo en el cuarto de costura. Casi rió por lo triste de la situación, era un pago paupérrimo por la labor realizada y no era ni de cerca suficiente para sobrevivir mientras conseguía un nuevo trabajo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la caja fuerte estratégicamente ubicada detrás de un cuadro encima del sofá marrón, la abrió y sacó el dinero que había retirado a principios del mes para ella. Lo metió en las cosas de Isabella, agarró todos los papeles y sobres, salió del despacho y se los entregó a la sargento Jessica Stanley.

-Aquí tiene todas las excarcelaciones del día y los efectos que le serán entregados a cada mujer. Organícelo rápido Sargento Stanley, recuerde que el autobús sale a la una de la tarde y no regresa hasta mañana, no quiero otra equivocación como la de hace un mes, es nuestra responsabilidad que le sea otorgada la libertad a las mujeres en la fecha establecida. Si no se van de aquí cuando deben y les pasa algo en nuestras instalaciones es responsabilidad nuestra, ¿entendió? - dijo Edward secamente, había algo que le molestaba de esa chica y la cantidad de veces que se le había insinuado de forma descarada no ayudaban a que la valorara más.

-Si señor, enseguida – Respondió Jessica con una sonrisa provocativa y batiendo rápidamente sus pestañas, a lo que Edward contestó gruñendo y regresando a su despacho.

Listo. Ya estaba hecho. Isabella saldría de su vida en menos dos horas. Hizo lo correcto, lo hizo. Se repetía mientras realizaba sus labores diarias sin mirar el gran ventanal y el autobús que había llegado para llevársela, a _Ella._

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando la sargento Jessica Stanley tocó dos veces la puerta del despacho de Edward.

-Pase.

-Subteniente Cullen, tenemos un problema –dijo la muchacha lentamente, temiendo la explosión que en pocos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Edward cansinamente. Jessica siempre tenía un problema y algunos eran tan ilógicos que se preguntaba si no eran más bien tácticas para molestarlo cada cinco minutos, creyendo falsamente que milagrosamente en un segundo la iba a ver y su relación profesional iba a cambiar a otro plano más personal.

-No se pudo trasladar a una de las ex presidiarias, se encuentra todavía en las instalaciones – decidió decirlo rápidamente y luego se hundió varios centímetros esperando…

-¡¿Qué? , ¿No le especifiqué claramente que no quería que eso volviera a suceder?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahora?, ¿volvió a desaparecer milagrosamente la orden de excarcelación que le había entregado dos minutos antes? ¿O decidió de nuevo utilizar a otra muchacha para limpiar su casa porque tiene una fiesta como hizo con Leah Clearwater? – Al ver la cara de estupefacción de la muchacha agregó - ¡Oh sí!, ¿creía que no lo sabía? – Reconocía que estaba siendo duro con Jessica, pero sinceramente no estaba de humor, ¿acaso no entendían que no había dormido y que había perdido a Isabella, todo en un mismo día?

-No señor – dijo Jessica con un brillo de furia sus ojos, esa era una faceta que no conocía de Edward y nunca más la quería volver a ver. Si tuviera que escoger una faceta inexplorada de ese hombre, prefería que fuera más privada y en su cama, pero para eso todavía faltaba una semana más calculó, si seguía cumpliendo su plan concebido a cabalidad como hasta ese momento. - Usted no firmó la boleta de excarcelación.

Edward se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo podría haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva?, de verdad este no era su día, se sentía como un extraño dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-Disculpe sargento Stanley, no debí haber actuado de esa forma y asumir hechos antes de preguntarte, estuvo fuera de lugar y le falté el respeto. – Respiró hondo - Hay que resolver esta situación, no podemos permitir que esa mujer pase una noche en el penal, como dije anteriormente lo que le pase es nuestra responsabilidad y aunque no lo había mencionado, se escucha que va a realizarse una auditoria pronto, supuestamente sorpresa, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos, tal vez… - Edward se volteó y trató de buscar una solución rápidamente, no podía arriesgarse. Emmett le había telefoneado el día anterior para informarle de la auditoría, según él quieren que corra sangre, en otras palabras, quieren su cargo y si de algo está seguro es que si el General Aro Volturi quiere algo, hacía y buscaba lo que fuera para conseguirlo. - Esto es lo que haremos – expuso después de cinco minutos analizado todos las formas posibles de evitar la catástrofe, llegando a la solución más viable, – dígale a la mujer que se siente en la recepción a esperarme, cuando termine la jornada yo mismo la llevaré hasta la ciudad, déme la boleta de excarcelación para firmarla.

-Si Señor, ya se la entrego – y procedió a salir del despacho.

-Sargento Stanley espere… - la detuvo cuando estaba junto a la puerta con la mano en la manilla de entrada. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de la ex presidiaria?

-Isabella Swan, Señor – cerró la puerta para ir a su oficina a continuar con sus labores sin percatarse de que en el otro lado, Edward Cullen había quedado tan impactado con sus últimas palabras, que pasó veinte minutos de pie, mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estado parada, con los ojos abiertos sin ver nada en particular y el corazón palpitando fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Bella observó el bus partir con una expresión imperturbable en su cara, pero con los ojos llorosos y la mandíbula apretada tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían desbordarse sin control de sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No había cumplido ya su condena? En este momento debería estar camino a Nueva York, lejos de la prisión, del encierro, la humedad y las armas.

No entendía por qué no la dejaron subir al autobús. Cuando se iba a montar se le acercó la sargento Jessica Stanley para informarle que había un problema y que debía esperar, que no podría irse con las otras mujeres. Así que se quedó estática como le ordenaron, como siempre había hecho desde hacía exactamente seis años, pensando que si tenía que quedarse otro día más encerrada, sin la posibilidad de averiguar sobre Alice y sin poder empezar a independizarse, iba a gritar con más fuerzas de las necesarias y en vez de sacarla del encierro la iban a llevar a otro muy distinto, al sanatorio mental.

Veinticinco minutos después se acercó la sargento Jessica Stanley - Sígueme – le ordenó despectivamente.

Bella caminó detrás de la sargento sintiéndose miserable y confusa. ¿Habrá hecho algo? ¡_Oh dios_! ¿Y si le dicen que cometió otro delito?, no cometió el primero así que no cree que sea difícil que le imputen otro más. Por un momento se paralizó debido a la línea que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, se reprendió mentalmente y siguió caminando. Debía ser optimista, ya lo malo había pasado, lo que venía iba a ser bueno y lleno de éxitos, tenía que ser así.

Entró por primera vez al edificio de los oficiales, las paredes eran de un gris humo como los demás edificios, pero no era tan sombrío como los otros. Los muebles eran antiguos, rústicos y en su mayoría de color tierra. Estaban pasando por las oficinas departamentales, así que en su mayoría eran escritorios de madera, sillas y personal administrativo realizando su labor diaria. Subió cinco pisos y entró a una pequeña habitación, al ver como se desenvolvía la Sargento Stanley por el lugar presumió que era su oficina, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al levantar la vista y observar la mirada fija de la sargento.

-Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, no me gusta repetirme. Te quedarás sentada en esa silla – señaló una banqueta medio destartalada justamente fuera de su oficina,- esperarás a que salga el Subteniente Cullen y después se te trasladará a la ciudad. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señora – dijo rápidamente, con respeto aunque no merecido en este caso. La sargento la miraba con un odio y una repulsión que le hacían recordar las miradas que le daban los adultos cuando era solo una niña buscando dinero para alimentar a su familia.

-Y otra cosa, no quiero escucharte, sentirte, así te estés ahogando o muriendo no quiero siquiera sentir tu respiración, no me molestes, tengo mucho que trabajar, vete de aquí y siéntate – diciendo eso se volteó y se fue a su escritorio, dejando a una Bella estupefacta y humillada que corrió inmediatamente a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Tres horas y media después Bella estaba desesperada, la silla era extremadamente incómoda, su columna le estaba matando. No entendía por qué tenía que esperar al Jefe Cullen y no comprendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba solo con pensar que lo iba a ver de cerca y tal vez, compartir un intercambio de palabras con él. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Al cambiar de posición por enésima vez en el lapso de diez minutos alzó la cabeza y lo vio. Dejó de respirar por un segundo, su corazón paró de latir para después palpitar fuertemente, como buscando compensar los segundos que no bombeó sangre por su cuerpo. Estaba frente de ella mirándola, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, se notaba imponente, tenía puesto su uniforme pero por alguna razón estaba descompuesto, la corbata torcida y no estaba tan pulcramente arreglado como siempre, lo achacó a que había trabajado todo el día y era el final de su jornada laboral, no llevaba gorra y su cabello lucía desordenado como si hubiese pasado su mano muchas veces por él, tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviese concentrado en algo y sus ojos… parecía atormentado por algo, como si estuviese debatiendo algo importante.

-Hola – dijo ella, sintiéndose estúpida al instante. ¿Por qué no había dicho algo más inteligente?, pero inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, nunca podría interesarle a alguien como él.

-Hola- respondió. Esa respuesta fue lo más confuso que había recibido en su vida, era como si él estuviese en la misma posición que ella, sin saber bien como actuar, lo cual era ilógico.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, y fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Era mágico, un momento como los que se imaginaba, aunque ella no fuera la protagonista, y obviamente él no sintiera nada, pero inmediatamente se perdió por la voz de la sargento Stanley.

-El Jefe Cullen te llevará a la ciudad, compórtate y no nos avergüences. Levántate, tienes que respetar al jefe de la cárcel – parecía que Jessica se iba a tirar contra ella y la iba a golpear, su cuerpo se retorcía emanando una hostilidad que Bella no entendía.

-Basta Sargento Stanley, ya se puede retirar, yo me encargo desde este momento – le reprendió el Jefe Cullen. Jessica la miró despectivamente, se volteó hacia Edward con una sonrisa tan grande como fingida, nadie podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápidamente, y mirándolo coquetamente.

– Por supuesto Señor, nos vemos mañana, hasta luego - y se retiró de la oficina.

Bella miró a Edward incómoda, no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir o como mirarlo. Casi se muere de la vergüenza y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¡Dios, cómo las odiaba! Miró de reojo al jefe Cullen y observó un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes, casi imperceptible.

-Señorita Isabella Sw… - empezó a decir Edward.

-Bella – interrumpió la muchacha, – llámeme Bella, por favor. Isabella es muy formal y no me gusta.

-Bella – lo dijo de forma extraña, como si estuviese acariciando el nombre y eso causó un temblor en su columna vertebral. – Lamentablemente por un error administrativo su orden de excarcelación no salió a tiempo, por eso no pudo irse en el autobús con las otras mujeres a la una de la tarde. Pido disculpas por el error y por el lapso de espera que ha tenido que soportar, pero pensé que la mejor solución era llevarla yo mismo a la ciudad, así cumplimos con lo ordenado por el tribunal y usted disfruta de su libertad sin dilatarlo un día más – concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Al escuchar lo último, Bella quedó paralizada. ¿Él la iba a llevar? ¿Iba a estar en el mismo espacio que el Jefe Cullen?, no sabía como sentirse con respecto a eso - Jefe Cullen…

-Dígame Edward, por favor. Si yo le llamo Bella no tiene por qué llamarme de un modo tan formal. Además desde la una de la tarde de hoy usted no está confinada. – Delicadamente evitó mencionar la palabra presa, detenida o cualquier sinónimo referido a criminal.- Así que solo somos dos personas que van a compartir un viaje a casa, ahora si me acompaña, podemos empezar nuestra pequeña aventura.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que se le atragantara la queja que iba a decir, la petición de esperar hasta el día de mañana para irse y se levantó de la silla. Empezó a seguir a Edward como una autómata, estaba completamente revolucionada, muy nerviosa, no podía tener un pensamiento coherente. Al segundo siguiente estaba montada en el asiento del copiloto del carro de su héroe particular e iba a empezar un viaje a casa de aproximadamente sesenta y cinco minutos.

Un cuarto de hora después y sin decir nada el aire era pesado, lleno de electricidad. Edward fue el primero en hablar - Y dime Bella, ¿cuáles son tus planes después de salir de aquí?

-Uhmm, primero conseguir un empleo tal vez de mesera o cajera, estoy capacitada para ser maestra, pero pienso que debo esperar un tiempo para serlo, todavía soy muy joven y no creo que me permitan ejercer ese cargo. Quiero alquilar un cuarto para mí sola y empezar a vivir mi vida. – No podía evitar, mientras decía eso, mirar al horizonte e imaginarse una vida distinta, tranquila, con pan en su mesa y sin vivir las necesidades del pasado. Un futuro que incluiría a su hermana e inclusive a un príncipe azul y a sus retoñitos, mientras se lo imaginaba sus ojos brillaban y tenía una expresión soñadora en su cara, con las mejillas sonrojadas. - Quiero tratar de encontrar a mi hermana, lo último que supe es que estuvo en un orfanato. Quiero volver a tener una familia, es lo que más deseo – mientras dijo eso miró a Edward que la miraba fijamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el vehículo se había detenido.

-Bella, eres tan inocente. Espero que la vida no cambie ese punto de tu personalidad, que tus deseos se cumplan y vuelvas a tener una familia – le dijo con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

-Gracias Je… E...Edward, yo también lo espero. Cuando mi padre vivía éramos felices y aunque teníamos necesidades, siempre estábamos juntos y eso es lo que quiero para mi futuro – dijo sonriendo con gratitud. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía realmente, se sentía bien, tranquila y que podía desahogarse.

Edward se movió de su asiento un poco hacia Bella y titubeando, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo, levantó su mano izquierda y tocó suavemente su mejilla, mientras la observaba profundamente.

–Tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida - le dijo con voz ronca.

Bella se estremeció, inmediatamente rememoró la voz de su padre diciendo exactamente esas mismas palabras, esa época donde era feliz y estaba con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, e instintivamente se acercó a Edward, pasó las manos por su cuello y le dio un efusivo abrazo, tal como se lo había dado a su padre ese día, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

Sintió como los brazos de Edward le abrazaban fuertemente y como respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviese luchando contra algo. Lentamente, ella se dio cuenta del acto irracional que acababa de cometer y trató de apartarse pero al moverse un poco, Edward movió su cabeza, la bajó hacia la suya y la besó.

Era un beso desesperado y ella no sabía como responder. Inmediatamente se tensó, él presionaba sus labios contra los suyos primero con fiereza, para luego empezar a morderle el labio inferior. Ella temblaba, no entendía, no sabía por qué la besaba y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Tomó sus hombros tratando de apartarlo, pero la tenía aprisionada fuertemente con sus dos brazos.

Él mordió un poco más fuerte su labio inferior lo que hizo que ella emitiera un pequeño grito, que aprovechó para meter la lengua dentro de su boca. Era extraño, por un momento pensó que se iba a ahogar y cuando ya pensaba que se iba a desmayar por falta de oxigeno la liberó. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente, no podía hablar, no podía decirle que se detuviera.

Empezó a besarle el cuello, empujándola de tal forma que quedó atrapada debajo de él entre sus piernas abiertas. Continuó besándola por la clavícula y el cuello, rasgó un poco su blusa y llegó al inicio de sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo, sentía como sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo desesperadamente, como si estuviese constatando las líneas éste. Ella empezó a emitir gritos ahogados, le decía que no, que se detuviera. Empezó a golpearle los hombros y la espalda y a tratar de removerse debajo de él.

No podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué le estaba haciendo su héroe?, ¿por qué no se detenía? Era como si no la escuchara. Estaba concentrado, como poseído.

Le abrió la blusa y soltó su brasier en un solo movimiento. Tomó sus senos con las manos, aprisionando su cuerpo con sus caderas, presionando una grande y fuerte erección en contra de ella e imposibilitando su escape. Después bajó su boca a los senos, disfrutándolos como si fueran un manjar, pasando su lengua por los pezones. Ella se revolvía contra él, emitió un gemido y sintió su vientre contraerse al tiempo que empezó a gritar de impotencia. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos estaban opacos, los más oscuros que había visto nunca, lo que hizo que Bella se paralizara observándolo entre asustada y fascinada. La volvió a besar más despacio y ella trató de resistirse pero fue en vano.

Subió su falda y rompió su ropa interior en un solo movimiento, ella empezó a temblar, lo miró a los ojos y movió la cabeza negando efusivamente. No encontraba su voz y era como si él no entendiera lo que quería. Volvió a besarla e introdujo su lengua queriendo explorar toda la extensión de su boca, agarró de nuevo sus senos masajeándolos lentamente. Ella tenía sus hombros fuertemente agarrados, pero eso no lo detuvo, sintió como se ubicó en su entrada mientras la seguía besando y se introdujo en ella.

Bella gritó fuertemente moviendo su cabeza para atrás y rompiendo el beso de Edward. Dolía inmensamente, las lágrimas salían incontroladamente de sus ojos y no podía entender qué estaba pasando, por qué la había tomado así. Él entraba y salía de ella lentamente, como si estuviese intentando adecuar su tamaño a ella, como si eso fuera posible. Después de varios movimientos por parte de él, sentía que ya no le dolía, por lo menos físicamente. Él continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera a la vez que empezaba a emitir gemidos al lado de su oreja mientras se impulsaba cada vez con más velocidad, le besaba el cuello, los senos, le tocaba por lo que empezó a sentir su vientre contraerse, lo cual le hacía sentir peor, ya que no deseaba reaccionar con lo que le estaba haciendo. Después de varios minutos él emitió un grito y se dejó caer encima de sus pechos.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se movieran. Bella trataba que su respiración se normalizara y sus pensamientos se organizaran, no podía pensar en nada, todo era confuso. Estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado, como habían llegado allí.

Edward se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era de completo arrepentimiento, eso solo hizo que de ella surgieran nuevas lágrimas. Se acomodó en el asiento y trató sin éxito de arreglar su ropa

- Bella yo… lo siento tanto, no sé que me pasó… yo… sé que no tengo posibilidad de perdón… - la miraba y todo su comportamiento era de puro arrepentimiento. Estaba lo más apartada posible de él, temblando. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si al decir algo podría inducirle a repetir lo que acababa de hacer, además no encontraba su voz, no sabía donde se había ido, solo era capaz de mirarlo con temor de que volviera a forzarla.

Edward solo la observaba, esperando tal vez a que ella dijera algo, trató de acercarse pero ella se alejó más si era posible, así que encendió carro y se puso en camino.

Bella solo quería salir de allí. Era el sentimiento que se acrecentaba más y más en su interior a cada minuto que pasaba. Quería alejarse de él, bloquear lo que había pasado y olvidarse de sus cuentos de hadas.

Al recordar eso nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, justamente esa mañana estaba pensando en ese hombre como su héroe personal que la protegía de todo y de todos. Un héroe que salvaba damiselas y se quedaba con princesas, pero claro ella no era una princesa, ¿cómo podría él salvarla? No pudo salvarla ni de sí mismo.

Él le había dicho que era muy inocente, ¿acaso eso era un pecado?, ¿por eso buscó eliminar esa inocencia? Le dijo que no la perdiera pero momentos después la rompió completamente, ¿es este el hombre con el que ella había soñado durante dos años?

Ella no lo entendía y solo quería apartarse, alejarse todo lo que pudiera de él. Tomó fuertemente su bolso que contenía la poca ropa que le regalaron en la cárcel para que tuviera que ponerse cuando saliera de allí. Entre ésa, el conjunto de blusa blanca y falda a la rodilla de color azul que ahora estaba arruinado y tres conjuntos más, además de dos pares de zapatos; también contenía el sobre de su información personal y el pago por sus labores prestados en la cárcel, y esperó…

Treinta y cinco minutos después llegaron a su destino, Edward detuvo el vehículo y se volteó para decirle algo ella no esperó a que se disculpara de nuevo o peor, que la culpara por lo que sucedió, buscó la manija de la puerta y salió del carro corriendo y llevándose a tres personas por delante, escuchó la voz de Edward gritando su nombre, pero no se detuvo. Corrió y corrió hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas, hasta que sintió sus pulmones explotar y que sus piernas no respondían, cayó al suelo en un callejón y… lloró.

Lloró por su padre, por su hermana, por su madre, pero sobre todo lloró por ella, por la niña que era y que ya no volvería, ya que la mataron ese día, y lloró por Edward, pero no por el hombre que conoció hoy, si no por su héroe que lamentablemente también pereció junto con ella.

Mucho tiempo después sintió que algo le hacía daño en el muslo derecho, buscó dentro del bolsillo y encontró la estrella púrpura que siempre le había visto a Edward, debió caer allí cuando estaban… la apretó fuertemente y casi la tira al suelo, pero en vez de eso la tomó y la guardó en el bolso suspirando. Se levantó del suelo, limpió su cara y empezó a caminar con rumbo a una nueva vida. Necesitaba un lugar donde bañarse, comer, dormir y poder alejarse de todo el dolor y terror que todavía embargaba su cuerpo.

* * *

¿Qué había hecho?

¿En qué se había convertido esa noche?

En un monstruo, esa era la única respuesta.

No entendía como sucedió.

Cuando salió de su despacho para cumplir con la obligación que él mismo había contraído, sin saber _¡maldita sea!_ que era Isabella Swan, había planeado tratarla fríamente, como a cualquier persona, como a alguien que iba a llevar a la ciudad, para no volver a verla nunca más en su vida.

Al mirarse fue como si el mundo dejara de existir, la habitación estaba llena de electricidad, era algo extraño y que nunca había experimentado, sentir que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, que solo existía ese momento.

Al observar como Bella se sonrojaba un deseo animal se apodero de él e imaginó mil y una formas de poseerla en un instante, pero se controló y bloqueó cada pensamiento. ¡_Maldita sea_! ese fue su error, en ese momento debió imaginar que su misión estaba destinada al fracaso y enviarla con otra persona, caminando o luchar contra el General Aro Volturi, cualquier opción era más válida que haberla montado en su carro ¡_maldición_! ¿Por qué no hizo eso?

¡Pero no!, tenía que llevarla a su destino, esa era su misión, el objetivo de ese día, así lo había visualizado antes de salir de su despacho.

Al estar en el vehiculo con Bella, su autocontrol recibió el primer golpe, sin que él se diera cuenta. El olor que emitía golpeó su cuerpo como si fuera una maquina de demolición, nunca en su vida había olido algo parecido, era una mezcla de miel con fresas y era su esencia natural estaba seguro, ningún perfume olería tan exquisito.

Su misión… su misión quedó comprometida cuando le ganó la curiosidad morbosa que tenía de conocer todo sobre ella, debía haberse quedado callado, cumplir con el parámetro que se había establecido, iba a ser una simple persona que llevar a la ciudad, si era así ¿por qué buscó conversación con ella?, tendría que haberse quedado callado pero cuando empezó a hablar de sus planes de futuro él quedo hipnotizado. Su voz, ojos brillantes y su cara soñadora lo conquistaron por completo, tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó de manejar y estacionó el vehículo.

Pero no podía quedarse así, ¿no podía solo escucharla? ¡No!, no pudo hacerlo. Tuvo que tocarla, tuvo que comprobar por sí mismo como se sentía su piel, si era tan suave como parecía y maldita sea lo era. Era la piel más deliciosamente suave, sedosa y cálida que había tocado en su vida.

Tenía que aceptar que hasta ese momento todavía tenía salvación, no todo estaba perdido, solo quería tocarla, su brazo de nuevo recibía órdenes de su cerebro, pero tuvo que decir esas palabras, ¿qué le llevó a decirlas? No lo entendía, salieron solas de su boca, nunca había sufrido de verborrea pero al parecer, hoy fue la excepción, hoy fue la excepción para muchas cosas.

Después de eso ella lo abrazó por una razón desconocida para él y todo estuvo perdido.

El autocontrol que tan orgullosamente presumía poseer.

La crianza de sus padres.

La educación impartida en sus veinticuatro años de vida.

Su sentido común.

Su capacidad de raciocinio.

Su misión.

Lo poseyó su parte animal, la parte racional le abandonó por completo. Solo pensaba en tocarla, en poseerla, hacerla suya, donde pertenecía, con él, siempre con él. Tocó su cuerpo, besó sus labios, se adentró en su boca, acarició sus perfectos y apetecibles senos, exploró su cuerpo y la poseyó como un animal; recordaba vagamente como le empujaba, como se revolvía debajo de él, creía haber escuchado un "no" o tal vez un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, pero nada de eso lo registró su conciencia y no pudo detenerse.

La violó.

Abusó de ella como el más infame de los hombres.

¿Cómo podía creer que ella lo disculparía?, le daba asco solo recordar como pronunció esas palabras sin sentido, ¿esperando qué? Nunca, nadie sería capaz de perdonar tal acto deplorable e inmundo.

Solo de rememorar su mirada llena de terror puro se estremecía y quería castigarse a sí mismo.

Pasó todo el camino hacia la ciudad pensando cual era la mejor solución. Sus actos podrían tener consecuencias, ¡podría haberla dejado embarazada! Se merecía el peor de los castigos.

Llegó a la única conclusión posible, tenían que casarse, resarcirle de alguna forma, lo que ella quisiera, así que apagó el carro y se volteó a hablarle, a hacerle entender que eso era lo mejor que podrían hacer, pero ese fue otro error de la serie de errores que había cometido en la noche, Bella salió corriendo despavorida alejándose lo más que podía de él. Salió detrás de ella gritando su nombre, pero dos caballeros, cuidando a una dama desprotegida lo acorralaron y no lo dejaron perseguirla.

¿Cómo podría pensar que era el protector de Bella?, de lo único que necesitaba protección era de él mismo.

La ultrajó de la peor manera posible y sin saber que más hacer, se montó en su vehiculo y manejó hasta estar lo más apartado de la ciudad. Nunca más la vería y si lo hacia, ¿qué podría hacer? Jamás lo perdonaría y no lo merecía.

Al llegar a su destino se bajó del auto y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz, sin aliento, sin vida. Dios quisiera que se muriera hoy mismo, no merecía vivir ni existir, la dañó.

Se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido en la arena.

Ese día Edward Cullen perdió más que su autocontrol, más que su obsesión y respeto personal.

Ese día Edward Cullen perdió parte de su alma.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente por él. Siempre lo había hecho y lo seguiría haciendo de por vida.

Solo con recordar como él le devolvió la vida después de unos meses horribles e interminables le hacían estremecerse y suspirar profundamente, tratando así de alejar los sentimientos de tristeza y pérdida que sentía en aquel tiempo y que después de su llegada habían desaparecido, tal vez no del todo, pero sí habían huido a la parte más honda de su corazón, siendo remplazados por sentimientos muchos más fuertes y agradables.

Después de lo que sucedió esa fatídica tarde, Bella salió del callejón y caminó media hora hasta que encontró una pequeña pensión entre la calle 3Y y 4 de Nueva York.

Su aspecto era deplorable, le faltaban los tres primeros botones de la blusa, pero ella había tapado su falta estratégicamente con su bolso de mano; sus rodillas estaban heridas por el impacto que recibieron cuando se cayó en el suelo del callejón, llevaba el cabello todo revuelto, sus brazos y ropa estaban todos sucios y la cara llena de huellas de las incontables lágrimas que había derramado ese día.

Entró a la pensión con miedo, producto de los temores de antaño, temiendo que la miraran con repulsión y no la dejaran quedarse o llamaran a la policía.

Inmediatamente se le acercó una señora mayor, aparentaba más de cuarenta y cinco años, era alta, muy blanca, con el cabello marrón claro, ojos azules y en su mirada se reflejaban la preocupación y la alarma por el aspecto de Bella.

-Mi niña, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo?, ¡Mike rápido! Busca gasas y alcohol para limpiarle las heridas de las rodillas. Ven siéntate, parece que estás a punto de desmayarte, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes hablar?

Bella estaba aturdida pero hizo lo que la señora le dijo. Se sentó en una silla grande y azul que estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Mi nombre es Catherine Newton y él es mi esposo Mike Newton – dijo mientras señalaba a un señor alto de 1.75 metros de estatura, de piel blanca y pelo rubio, de unos cuarenta y ocho años de edad, que observaba a Bella preocupado y con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Oh dios Mike!, está en estado de shock, ¿será que alguien le hizo daño? Mike rápido, ve a buscar a la policía

-¡No! – gritó Isabella sintiendo pánico. No quería saber nada de la policía o de nadie de esa índole. No después de todo lo que había vivido. Nunca podría confiar en la ley, la justicia no existía. Al ver la cara de pánico de la amable señora y el gesto de desconfianza del señor, quien tal vez estaba pensando que era una delincuente, como en realidad era, ya que después de todo era una expresidiaria. Se apresuró a agregar – no se molesten, disculpen de verdad por el grito, yo… yo… me caí y por eso me lesioné las rodillas, solo… es que me dolió mucho y… lloré tanto y bueno… todavía me duele, por eso le respondí así, disculpe de verdad señora, yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya… - y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo moverse ni cinco centímetros ya que la Señora Newton, la agarró por los hombros y la dejó en su posición original.

-No, por supuesto que no te vas a ir. Mike por favor ve a calentar agua. Te voy a preparar un té, una receta personal mía muy buena para calmar los nervios, me imagino que estás muy nerviosa por tu… caída – dijo la señora Newton, quien concluyó inmediatamente que la chica era muy mala mentirosa. No creía que se hubiera caído, pero no era su problema averiguar qué sucedió; si ella no lo quería decir, solo podía ayudarla y si alguna vez se lo quería contar… bueno la escucharía. Le hizo el té y se lo llevó.

–A ver, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Bella Swan, Señora Newton – le dijo mientras tomaba la taza de té, ya más calmada.

-Bueno Bella cuéntame, ¿por qué entraste aquí? ¿Necesitas habitación? o ¿querías ayuda por tu caída?

-En verdad me disculpo de nuevo por mi actitud, es que me dolían mucho las rodillas por la caída – dijo Bella mirando sus manos y la taza de té –. En verdad entré porque estaba buscando habitación, soy nueva en la ciudad –. Optó por no comentar que había vivido allí once años de su vida, no quería que imaginara nada o que preguntara dónde había vivido el resto del tiempo –, y quería un lugar donde quedarme.

-Bueno, entonces entraste al lugar correcto, casualmente hoy se desocupó una habitación, la había ocupado un joven muy atento y respetuoso, pero ya sabes, ahora con la guerra son más a los que están llamando para cumplir su deber con la patria. Japón va a saber quiénes somos los americanos además, ya sabes que estamos ayudando a Europa con ese malvado hombre que quiere dominar el mundo… ¡qué horrible son las cosas en esta época!, nada es seguro, le recomiendo señorita que no salga sola por las noches, uno no sabe qué puede pasar y no queremos que le hagan daño – le dijo mirándola de forma que hizo a Bella empequeñecerse como si supiera que le estaba ocultando algo –. Mi Mike quería participar en la guerra pero el pobre sufre de pie plano por lo que no era un buen candidato, aunque no importa cumpliremos nuestro deber ayudando a quien lo necesite. Yo colaboro en la cruz roja a cuidar a los soldados que vienen heridos. Ahora mi niña, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Has comido algo hoy?

- No…

Eso fue lo único que Bella pudo decir antes que la Señora Newton la volviera a interrumpir. Empezó a contarle sobre su esposo, que no tenían hijos, lamentablemente Dios no los había bendecido con una familia grande, así que consideraban a sus clientes como sus hijos. Le contó que la posada perteneció a su padre quien había muerto diez años atrás de una rara enfermedad y la había heredado. Junto a su esposo la ampliaron y ahora cuenta con seis habitaciones, le dijo orgullosa describiendo cada una, tanto a las personas que vivían allí como la decoración de cada habitación.

Bella escuchaba todo atontada, no podía creer que alguien hablara tanto, la señora siguió con su monólogo por una hora, mientras le preparaba la comida y veía como se la comía, deteniéndose únicamente para preguntar por qué no dejaba el bolso en el suelo. Cuando Bella se negó efusivamente sin dar una buena excusa, la Señora Newton frunció el ceño, la miró por un minuto y continúo con su monólogo. Bella suspiró aliviada y siguió con su comida.

Después de terminar la llevó a la que iba a ser su habitación, ubicada en el primer piso y se la enseñó. Era amplia, con paredes pintadas de blanco y una gran ventana cubierta con cortinas amarillas. La cama estaba en el centro del cuarto, era grande y tenía el cubrecama de la misma tela y color que la cortina. Era de madera al igual que las dos mesas de noche que adornaban los lados de la cama y la peinadora que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto. Tenía un gran espejo, con un bello ornato lleno de azucenas y en las paredes del cuarto colgaban distintos cuadros decorativos. Le abrió dos puertas; una era el closet y la otra el cuarto de baño, indicando orgullosamente que cada habitación tenía uno. Le mencionó el monto a pagar por la habitación, la forma de pago y la dejó para que descansara.

Bella respiró aliviada. Estaba muy agradecida por la amabilidad de la Señora Newton, le dio abrigo, la atendió, le limpió las heridas de la rodilla, un momento muy estresante para ella ya que no tenía ropa interior y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, y con su conversación la distrajo y no pensó en lo que había sucedido horas antes. En ese momento volvió a revivir todo lo que había pasado, tiró el bolso, corrió al baño, se desnudó y entró a la bañera.

Bella pasó una hora en la tina restregándose hasta que su piel estaba toda enrojecida. Quería quitar su aroma, dejar de sentir su tacto, trataba de borrar las huellas que él hubiera dejado. Salió del baño y se revisó, tenía unos cuantos cardenales en su cuerpo repartidos entre sus piernas y su cuello, y una marca enrojecida en su seno derecho. Suspiró agotada, se vistió y se tiró en la cama.

Pasó toda la noche revolviéndose sin poder dormir, recordando y llorando. No sabía definir bien como se sentía, lo lógico sería sentirse enojada, rabiosa, odiarlo hasta la muerte, culparlo, gritar, acusarlo y desear verlo muerto. Pero eso no era lo que experimentaba. Sentía una tristeza inmensa.

Tenía una sensación de pérdida que no comprendía, era como si hubiese poseído algo importante y ya no estuviera allí, que hubiera desaparecido. Tal vez sí entendía por qué; ya no era la misma, eso la había cambiado, no iba a ser igual nunca, pero era algo más profundo que eso… solo que no lograba entender qué era.

Se sentía culpable. Ella fue la culpable. Sucedió por ella. Conclusión a la que llegó al restregarse su cuerpo por octava vez en el baño. Después de revivir, aún sin quererlo, el evento por enésima vez, decidió que fue su responsabilidad, ella lo abrazó, se acercó a él, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué la llevo a actuar así?, fue su culpa… estaba segura de eso.

Con ese último pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, por fin se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se vistió y sacó el sobre que le entregaron en la cárcel; revisó primero la ficha de identificación y las credenciales que la avalaban para dar clases a niños. Sacó el dinero que le pagaron por sus servicios y se quedó paralizada. Después de salir de la impresión y contar cinco veces por si acaso se había equivocado, llegó a la conclusión que era cierto, que en sus manos tenía más de diez mil dólares. ¿Cómo le dieron todo ese dinero?, era más dinero del que había visto en su vida. Siempre que preguntaba cuánto le iban a pagar por los servicios, le decían que como máximo eran doscientos dólares, ella rezaba que fueran trescientos, pero eso… eso era demasiado.

Por un momento pensó que lo más seguro es que fuera un error y que tenía que ir a devolverlo… pero esa idea le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago… nunca regresaría, nunca lo volvería a ver…

Guardó el dinero en un lugar seguro, decidió quedarse con él, así sería más fácil cuando Alice volviera con ella.

Alice…

Se levantó de la cama y aunque sintió un poco de molestia la ignoró. Salió de la habitación… tenía una misión… iba a encontrar a su hermana.

Llegó al orfanato "Nuestra Señora de la Caridad" y pidió hablar con alguien que le pudiera dar información sobre la estadía de las huérfanas. Por un momento tuvo miedo, legalmente era menor de edad, por lo menos durante los próximos cuatro meses lo sería, por lo que la podían dejar internada allí. Pero se llenó de valor, ella era Bella Swan y tenía dieciocho años, así se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que le permitieron pasar con la madre superiora.

-Buenos días. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días madre, mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy hermana de Alice Swan, recibí una carta de esta institución – dijo entregándole la carta a la mujer y observó como la mirada de la misma cambiaba, como si la reconociera - donde me informaron de su estadía aquí. Lo que quiero saber es que pasó con ella, en la carta dicen que ya no está aquí pero quiero saber dónde está. Por favor, necesito encontrarla, es mi única familia – le dijo con los ojos llorosos y sin poder evitar que las últimas frases salieran entrecortadas.

-Señorita Isabella, sé muy bien cuál es su caso, ya que fui yo quien redactó la carta. Es una información que no tendemos a dar a ninguna persona, pero vista su… insistencia en el asunto, opté por escribirle para informarle que estuvo aquí y que estaba bien pero lamentablemente, no puedo decirle dónde se encuentra en la actualidad o su estatus, es decir si fue adoptada o no, va en contra de nuestra política.

-Por favor madre, necesito encontrar a mi hermana, ella es lo único que tengo, yo… - empezó a llorar desconsoladamente –, yo necesito saber que está bien, si es feliz, si está sana,… la quiero a mi lado, es mi familia.

-Cálmese mi niña – le dijo la madre superiora acercándose a su silla y tomándole sus manos –. Tú eres muy joven y acabas de salir de la cárcel, no puedes adquirir una carga como es la vida de otra persona – levantó su mano para evitar que Bella la interrumpiera – además, ¿no es más importante que la niña en cuestión sea feliz? ¿Crees que va a ser más feliz contigo aunque no le des seguridad, ni tengas un hogar establecido, o un buen trabajo? Dime ¿hace cuanto saliste de la cárcel?

-Ayer, pero yo…

-Ayer… - le interrumpió la madre superiora –. Entonces es imposible que tengas un trabajo, ni que tengas los medios para comprar una casa y equiparla debidamente para dos personas, siendo una de ellas una adolescente.

-Es mi familia…

-Sí lo es. Nadie lo está negando mi niña, pero no tienes los medios para criarla. No puedes cuidarte a ti y a otra persona,¿qué edad tienes?, ¿dieciocho?, ¿diecinueve? Eres muy joven para cumplir con esa responsabilidad tú sola.

-Yo la cuidé cuando tenía once años, y ella estuvo bien…

-Imagino que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste – volvió a interrumpirla-. ¿Y qué pasó? La presión fue tanta que tuviste que robar para alimentaros. No Isabella, esa no es la solución además, está fuera de mi alcance. Alice ya no está aquí y no te puedo decir dónde está.

-Pero… yo entiendo lo que me quiere decir madre, yo… pero ella es mi hermana, mi familia, quiero estar con ella, no sabe la preocupación que siento todos los días por no saber dónde y cómo está…

-Isabella… esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a escribir al lugar donde está tu hermana –Bella casi salta del asiento de la emoción e iba a agradecer a la madre cuando la interrumpió para decir –. Escucha, les voy a explicar tu situación y ellos van a decidir si te dan su dirección o si te dicen cómo está Alice o si simplemente, no te responden absolutamente nada, ¿entiendes?

A Bella se le detuvo el corazón cuando la madre superiora terminó de hablar.

-Es decir que si ellos no quieren decirme donde está Alice, ¿nunca lo sabré?

-Lo siento Isabella, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Tú eres la que tiene que decidir, lo que es definitivo es que nunca tendrás a Alice. Ella fue adoptada legalmente, ahora tiene otros padres.

-Oh… -Bella no pudo decir nada más y se dejó caer en la silla. Alice fue adoptada… tenía otra familia… ya no le pertenecía. Trató de alegrarse, pensando en que Alice estaba con un padre y una madre que la querían, tal vez su madre adoptiva le daba el cariño que Renée siempre le negó. Eso significaba que ella estaba sola. No tenía a nadie.

-Lo siento mucho mi niña, pero piensa que ahora tu hermana está mejor, es una buena familia, solo te puedo decir eso, y ya te dije más de lo que debería. No podía señalar ni siquiera que había sido adoptada, pero estoy segura de que es una niña muy feliz.

-¿Pue… puede enviar la carta?, ¿preguntarles como está ella y si podría visitarla?, yo… yo si solo pudiera saber que está bien, si pudiera verla, ella ni siquiera tiene que verme si sus padres adoptivos no quieren, solo quiero verla…

-Lo haré, déjame tu dirección y una vez que me den la respuesta te enviaré la carta. De verdad espero mi niña, que te permitan verla, siempre leí cada una de tus cartas, sé tú historia, está grabada en mi corazón. No te contesté porque… bueno, pensé tontamente que necesitabas una esperanza para salir de prisión – y le sonrió, pero la misma no le llegó a los ojos.

-Gracias madre, espero que respondan pronto. No le quito más tiempo.

Isabella salió de allí con el corazón destrozado… era demasiado… demasiado para ella… no podía aguantar más. Se sentó en una banca que estaba frente al orfanato y metió su cabeza entre las piernas. Hizo todo lo posible por aguantar, para no derrumbarse allí frente al mundo pero no pudo, su fuerza… su voluntad fue quebrantada el día anterior y todavía no la había recuperado. Lloró un largo rato con las manos en su cara. Perdió también a Alice.

Pasó las dos semanas siguientes como una autómata; comía, hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo… consiguió un trabajo de mesera a tres cuadras de la pensión y lo hacía por inercia. Salía del trabajo y regresaba a la pensión sin recordar ni siquiera de qué forma lo había hecho; se sentaba en la sala común junto a la Señora Newton y la ayudaba a coser o a cualquier cosa que necesitara mientras ella continuaba con su monólogo de la guerra. Cuantas pérdidas había esa semana, las esperanzas de que se acabara rápido, el temor de que haya otro ataque en alguna otra parte del país, las maldades del alemán, los rumores de que estaba creando sitios donde ingresaban a judíos y los mataban. Bella solo podía quedarse allí, abstraída, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Después se iba a su cuarto, se bañaba y se acostaba pero no dormía, solo miraba el techo, solo pensaba: ¿Cuándo tendré respuesta de Alice?

A la octava semana llegó a la pensión después del día de trabajo y encontró lo que tanto había esperado. La madre superiora le había enviado la carta. ¡La tenía en sus manos! Estaba ansiosa y asustada, no sabía lo que contenía la carta pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, iba a cambiar su vida, estaba segura.

Entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Después de diez minutos y de repetirse que todo iba a salir bien se obligó a abrir la carta.

La "madre" de Alice le había escrito informándole que de ninguna manera una expresidiaria iba a tener contacto con su hija, lo único que iba a decirle es que Alice, aunque ese ya no era su nombre, estaba bien, feliz y que no necesitaba de la mala influencia que estaba segura era Bella. Se despidió deseándole suerte y diciendo que esperaba que no entrara muchas veces más en la cárcel.

Se le escapó el aire y se cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se nublaron y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Podía una hoja con seis líneas romper un corazón? Bella se respondió a esa pregunta ese día.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un tanto borrosas para Bella, solo recordaba que fueron las más horribles de su vida. Lloró más de lo que lo había hecho nunca y pensó que esto iba a ser su vida: tristeza, dolor y miseria hasta que muriera, eso hasta que…

Dejó de divagar en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella. Fijó su mirada al frente, lo vio e inmediatamente sonrió. Siempre había sido así, ella lo observaba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, le brillaban los ojos y su pecho, si no su alma, se llenaba de paz y del amor más grande que había sentido en su vida.

-¡Maaaaamaaaaa! –grito corriendo para lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Mi bebé – respondió mientras lo abrazaba dando vueltas haciendo que sus piernas se levantaran en el aire.

-¡Mamá!... ¡no me digas bebé! Tengo nueve años, ya soy mayor – le dijo haciendo una mueca enojada y soltándose de su abrazo.

–Tienes razón eres mi gran hombrecito, vamos a casa –. Dijo Bella mientras reía divertida y guiándolo hacia donde estaba estacionado el carro para encaminarse a su hogar.

Durante el trayecto, Bella quitó un segundo la vista del camino y miró a su hijo, era tan parecido a él. Charlie Edward Swan, tenía el mismo cabello cobrizo y al parecer con la misma rebeldía que aparentaba tener el de su padre en aquellos tiempos; no importaba cuanto lo peinaras siempre se le movía para otro lado. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella, marrón oscuro, aunque la forma de la cara, la nariz, la barbilla… era todo de él.

Imaginaba que parte de su personalidad también era de su padre, aunque nunca lo hubiese conocido realmente. A veces tenía un carácter muy difícil para ser tan joven, si se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que lo sacara de allí. Protegía a su madre, así fuera ella la que lo tuviera que hacer en realidad, él la cuidaba, era celoso con todos y la amaba con locura.

Nunca podría olvidar el día que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Habían pasado un mes desde que se enteró que Alice ya no iba a formar parte de su vida. En esos días casi no comía, se sentía tan deprimida que no se dio cuenta de la falta de su periodo y de que tenía náuseas matutinas, pensaba que era indigestión o estrés, también estaba cansada todo el tiempo así que la Señora Newton, diciendo que podría ser anemia la envió al médico. Cuando el doctor le dijo que estaba embarazada… primero sintió pánico, ¿qué iba a hacer con un bebé? ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo?

Pensó en su madre, en como Renée las había abandonado después de la muerte de su padre y como antes de eso justificaba su falta de atención pensando que estaba ocupada, estresada por los problemas del dinero o por los quehaceres del hogar, por lo cual trabajaba hasta caer cada noche agotada en la cama, primero con las tareas del hogar y luego para llevar dinero a casa, tratando así de ayudar a su madre y ser útil. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, no importaba lo que ella o Alice hicieran, Renée nunca las quiso, siempre fueron una carga.

Ella nunca le haría eso a su bebé, nunca lo abandonaría. Darlo en adopción o perderlo no eran opciones válidas porque ya lo amaba. Desde el momento en que el doctor le dijo que estaba embarazada algo en su pecho se expandió, quería a ese bebé, aunque se acabara de enterar que existía y así hubiera sido concebido de la forma tan horrible en que lo fue. Él no tenía la culpa de venir al mundo y lo iba a cuidar, amar y proteger como su madre nunca hizo con ella ni con su hermana, iba a hacer todo por su bebé porque era su familia, lo único que tenía.

Pasó dos días pensando en cómo iba a salir adelante con esa nueva vida que se estaba formando dentro de su ser y tomó la decisión que le dio un giro a su vida. Todavía se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no porque haya sido algo malo, pero ha tenido que pasar diez años cargando con esa casi mentira y ya estaba cansada, y Charlie… él es quien más sufría creyendo en algo que no va a pasar… nunca va a pasar.

-Mamá… - Bella salió de su ensoñación y lo miró.

–Dime Charlie – dijo sonriéndole amorosamente.

-El viernes es el evento del día de padres en el colegio… ¿Crees… crees que él vuelva antes del viernes? – Preguntó tímidamente, observando sus manos. Bella lo miró con tristeza, desde que tenía cinco años en esa misma fecha preguntaba lo mismo y sabía cuánto le dolía hacerlo. Eso causaba que se le partiera el corazón porque era su culpa, ella es la que hizo que él pensara eso… no debió haberlo hecho, debió haber dicho otra cosa.

Bella sabía que no se podía quedar en Nueva York con el bebé, allí vivía en una habitación y la conocían. Sabrían que era una madre soltera y eso en esa época era una falta grave. Ella podría soportarlo, todavía nadie se había enterado que era expresidiaria, tampoco le importaba si se enteraban, pero a su hijo o hija sí le iba a afectar. Solo de pensar en las burlas y humillaciones que tendría que soportar su hijo o hija por no tener padre… inmediatamente protegió a su bebé nonato con sus manos, como si nada le pudiera pasar si apretaba su estómago con sus brazos y juró que nunca dejaría que pasara eso.

Al día siguiente pagó la residencia y se despidió de unos muy emotivos Sres. Newton. Renunció al café donde servía mesas y se fue al terminal. Tenía el dinero que le dieron de la cárcel más unos cien dólares que había reunido de los meses que trabajó en el café, con eso tendría una vida digna para ella y su bebé y conseguiría otro trabajo.

Se dirigió al Terminal de pasajeros, preguntó a un operador cual era el próximo autobús que iba a salir, realmente no le importaba el destino. Le dijeron que a Forks en Washington, compró un pasaje y esperó.

Mientras llegaba la hora de salida del autobús empezó a observar las vitrinas que había en el Terminal y lo vio. Era un anillo de compromiso falso pero aparentaba ser verdadero y en un impulso, que todavía no comprendía bien, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era comprarlo y ponérselo en su dedo corazón.

Era más fácil decir que estaba comprometida con un subteniente, que se quedó embarazada y él nunca volvió, lo cual era una situación normal en esa época, por la segunda guerra mundial se perdían cientos de vidas diarias. Era más sencillo que decir que habían abusado de ella, se había quedado embarazada y no sabía ni quería saber dónde estaba el padre.

No estaba diciendo completamente una mentira, lo cual le ayudaba ya que era muy mala mintiendo. El padre era un subteniente, la dejó embarazada, se fue y nunca volvió… solo que nunca se comprometió con ella.

Llegó a Forks tres días después. Cuando se bajó estaba lloviendo, esperaba que no fuera un presagio de mala suerte por su nueva vida. No lo era, Forks era el sitio más húmedo que había conocido en su vida. Llovía mucho y generalmente estaba nublado. Tenía un gran bosque que colindaba con toda la ciudad y en los límites había una reserva de Indios Americanos. Era un pueblo tranquilo.

Compró una casa de dos pisos, con dos habitaciones y un baño, pintada de blanco y con puertas en las ventanas de color azul. El suelo era de madera y contaba con una sala y una cocina. Era la casa más grande en la que había vivido en su vida, claro que comparándola con la habitación donde vivió su infancia que solo tenía dos espacios y vivían cuatro personas, eso era una mansión. La amuebló a su gusto y la primera noche que durmió allí lloro de felicidad. Tenía un hogar, una casa suya y de su bebé, por fin después de tantos años pertenecía a alguna parte y nadie la sacaría de allí.

Unos días después de la mudanza conoció a todos los vecinos de la localidad. Se reunieron en su casa para conocer a la nueva adquisición del pueblo, así la llamaban. Trataron de averiguar toda su vida y ella intentó ser lo más reservada posible, no quería que se enteraran que había estado en prisión, no creía que un pueblo tan conservador aceptara de buena gana a una expresidiaria. Allí contó la historia de su prometido subteniente y todos aceptaron su versión compadeciéndose por su historia triste ya que también habían perdido unos cuantos buenos hombres por la guerra y aceptaron de buen grado su embarazo, aunque no estuviera casada.

Entre las personas que conoció ese día estaba la Señora Kate Denali, quien se presentó como la directora de la escuela elemental de Forks. A Bella le brillaron los ojos y llena de esperanza, le comentó que tenía un certificado para dar clases en primaria, ese mismo día fue contratada para el empleo por el que tanto había esperado y soñado, iba a ser maestra de niños de segundo grado. La Directora Denali le informó que había llegado en un buen momento, la maestra anterior se había ido y el puesto quedó vacante.

En Forks, conoció la felicidad y la tranquilidad por fin, se sentía segura. Pasó un embarazo feliz, dejó de trabajar en el tercer trimestre. Cuando tenía exactamente treinta y nueve semanas de gestación llegó al mundo su muy esperado hijo, Charlie Edward Swan.

La primera vez que lo tomó en brazos y lo besó, lloró y se perdonó a sí misma y a Edward. Ningún acto que haya traído un niño tan perfecto al mundo podría haber sido malo. Quizás por eso decidió ponerle su nombre.

Los nueve años siguientes pasaron volando. Bella no podía creer como corría el tiempo, y lo feliz que había sido, le daba gracias a Dios todos los días por la bendición que había traído a su vida después de su desgraciada infancia y adolescencia. Había pasado nueve años disfrutando de su hijo, viéndolo crecer, estaba embelesada con él. No podía dejar de mirarlo, cuando era un bebé pasaba las noches en vela únicamente viéndolo dormir; le enseñó a hablar, a caminar, jugaba con él. Evitaba ser como su madre y tenía la satisfacción de que su hijo la amaba, eran una familia pequeña, solo ella y él, pero lo hacían bien, así se lo repetía todas las noches.

Pero esa mentira que inventó hace diez años, a fin de evitar que juzgaran el nacimiento y la procedencia de su hijo, era el único punto negro en su vida ya que estaba hiriendo a Charlie y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Cuando le preguntó la primera vez por su padre, ella le contó la versión oficial, como la llamaba. No podría contarle la verdad nunca, pero el error que cometió, la mentira que dijo, se le escapó de las manos y no consideró las consecuencias de sus actos, no previó los sentimientos de su hijo.

-A ver Charlie, ¿qué es lo que te he dicho de tu padre? – le dijo con los ojos tristes y mordiéndose el labio inferior, le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir, pero no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, era mucho peor.

-Que… que es muy valiente y lucha con todos los hombres malos, que está desaparecido desde la guerra – frunció el ceño, había oído un poco sobre la guerra y no le gustaba – y que no sabes dónde está, que era subteniente pero ahora, yo creo que debe ser general – dijo risueño. Sin que su madre se diera cuenta leía sobre el ejército nacional, se sabía todos los grados, las formas de ascenso y siempre había deseado que su padre fuera grande, que fuera un General. Se imaginaba a su padre como un héroe que no había vuelto con ellos porque estaba muy ocupado salvando el mundo – y que se llama Edward Cullen.

Ese detalle se le escapó un día que estaba distraída, Charlie le preguntó su nombre y sus labios lo pronunciaron antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que había dicho. Nunca se había perdonado por decirlo, no es que pensara que él iba a aparecer por allá pero no quería ni siquiera que alguien escuchara ese nombre, nunca se sabe quien conoce a quien y ella no se iba a arriesgar a que le quitaran a su hijo.

-Exacto, estoy segura de que si estuviera aquí te acompañaría al evento del viernes y a todos lo que quisieras, porque eres lo más bello de este mundo y nadie que te conozca puede evitar quererte, así como te amo yo – trataba de repetirle siempre cuanto lo querían todos, tal vez para que no extrañara tanto el afecto de un padre - pero mi amor, él lleva mucho tiempo perdido, no sabemos dónde está, tal vez… tal vez nunca regrese.

-¡No!, no mamá –dijo Charlie exaltándose inmediatamente y la observó con esa mirada que había aprendido a conocer bien, tal vez era heredara de él porque estaba segura que ella nunca había mirado a nadie así. Trasmitía una completa decisión, siempre que miraba así Bella temblaba. Generalmente significaba que iba a hacer una maldad de las que era experto, todavía se acordaba de la vez que le dejó una bolsa de papel llena de popó de perro al vecino porque había peleado con Bella por unos juguetes que él había tirado en su porche –. Lo conseguiré, yo traeré a papá a casa, ya lo verás.

-¿Y en qué juegos te montarás esta noche? – le preguntó Bella para cambiar un tema que siempre era triste para él e incómodo para ella –. Sam viene por ti a las siete de la noche para llevarte a la feria.

Cada año Forks celebraba una feria estatal donde se presentaban de todas partes del país juegos, circo, cantantes… las personas del pueblo participaban en la organización, vendían comida, trabajaban como anfitriones y participaban en el evento. Era bueno para el turismo y un ingreso adicional a las arcas del gobierno regional.

-¿Por qué no vas conmigo mamá? Siempre vamos a la feria juntos – preguntó fingiendo un desinterés que estaba claro que no sentía.

-Porque hoy voy a salir con Jacob, mi amor. ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de eso?, y Sam quiere ir contigo, además van a ir Emily y el pequeño Sam – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos mientras estacionaban en el porche de la casa.

–Pero no quiero que salgas con él, ¡quiero que vayas conmigo mamá!, siempre vamos a la feria juntos, no me gusta Jacob –. Dijo Charlie mientras salía del carro, tenía la cara arrugada y los ojos tristes.

-Charlie, te vas a divertir, siempre te ha gustado salir con ellos y de Jacob ya hemos hablado, somos amigos, además le conoces desde que eras prácticamente un bebé, ¿cómo vas a decir que no te gusta?, te ha llevado a pescar, a acampar, al béisbol,… nunca me habías dicho que no te gustaba – le dijo preocupada por esa reacción. Nunca había actuado así, mucho menos con Jacob que era prácticamente una figura paterna para el niño.

Entró a la casa y dejó el bolso de Charlie en la sala, encima del mueble blanco que estaba en la mitad de la habitación. Levantó la mirada y en el centro de la vidriera la vio, la estrella púrpura que siempre tenía él colgada en lado derecho de su uniforme. Ya no la notaba, era invisible para ella, llevaba tantos años colocada en el mismo sitio que era como si no existiera, por eso le extrañó verla hoy, debía de ser porque estaban hablando de él.

A fin de darle más creencia a su historia y porque Charlie tenía derecho de conocer por lo menos algo de su padre, cuando adornó su casa colocó la estrella en medio de la habitación. A veces pasaba y veía a Charlie parado frente al ornamento mirándola con adoración, tal vez fue un error, debió haberla tirado esa noche, solo que… esa estrella representó un sueño, una estúpida ilusión adolescente que le ayudó a pasar los últimos dos años en prisión.

-No me gusta cómo te mira, ni como lo miras tú – dijo Charlie y después salió corriendo a su habitación.

Oh Charlie… quizás estaba celoso porque Jacob era un hombre y quería protegerla o tal vez… tal vez piense que su padre va a volver. ¡Demonios! Nunca debió inventar esa mentira…

Jacob había llegado a su vida un día lluvioso de octubre, hacía ya seis años. Llegaba tarde a buscar a Charlie a casa de una vecina que le estaba haciendo el favor de cuidarlo mientras ella iba a una reunión del colegio y su carro se averió dejándola varada.

Él llegó como un superhéroe, bajo la lluvia, mientras ella tenía la cabeza en el volante pensando cómo iba a hacer para salir de allí y buscar a Charlie.

Sin importarle la lluvia, le tocó la ventanilla y le brindó una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Era muy alto y musculoso, moreno, de un color cobrizo, el típico color tostado del indio americano y tenía el cabello negro todo empapado. En ese momento despertó de la ensoñación que había caído y escuchó que la estaba llamando y ofreciéndole su ayuda.

Con Jacob todo era fácil. Después de ese día, se volvieron buenos amigos, él iba a su casa y ella le cocinaba las cosas que más le gustaban y además, probaba nuevas recetas con él. Era una de las cosas que había descubierto de ella misma, le encantaba cocinar. Hablaban hasta muy tarde, y aunque nunca le contó lo referente a la concepción de Charlie y lo referente a Edward siendo jefe de la cárcel, le confesó todo lo demás; sobre su familia, sobre el tiempo que vivió en la calle con Alice, la cárcel… se inventó que Edward vino después de salir de la cárcel aunque se sintió muy mal por hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo decírselo. También le contó como perdió a Alice, lo asustada que estaba cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y su decisión de irse a vivir a Forks, todavía recuerda lo bueno que fue y como la consoló, desde ese día supo que siempre iba a ser su amigo.

Con Charlie era especial, desde el principio se ganó el corazón de su hijo, le llevó a conocer el bosque, le enseñó a jugar béisbol y fútbol, veían los juegos juntos y Charlie lo adora, o por lo menos lo hacía.

Los llevó a la Push a conocer a su familia y su entorno, allí conoció a Sam, Emily, al pequeño Sam, su hijo de siete años de edad y a Bill, el papá de Jacob, quienes se convirtieron en parte de su familia. Los quería mucho y ellos también a su hijo y a ella. Generalmente los domingos iba a la reserva y pasaban el día riéndose, comiendo y compartiendo juntos.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que se besaron. Una noche Charlie se había quedado dormido en brazos de Jacob viendo el juego, mientras él lo fue a acostar ella empezó a acomodar las cosas y cuando regresó lo miró y sintió nostalgia, parecían una verdadera familia y le dolió pensar cuanto quería Charlie eso pero con otra persona. Él notó sus ojos tristes y la abrazó fuertemente, buscó sus labios y la besó, al principio suavemente, pero luego le hizo abrir los labios y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Bella se rindió a ese roce hasta que poco a poco, fue menguando y se separaron mirándose a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, en ese momento él la abrazó fuertemente y acercando su boca a su oído le dijo: "_Eres hermosa y he querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi con cara asustada dentro del carro en esa tarde lluviosa"._

Fue la primera vez que se dijeron que se querían.

Desde ese momento empezaron a salir como novios, para Bella era un poco incómodo y todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse, nunca había tenido un novio, así que pensaba que eso era por lo que no lo sentía del todo correcto, o tal vez es que como era su mejor amigo la transición a novio se daba poco a poco.

Él se portaba como un caballero, lo cual la aliviaba, Jacob la amaba, todos los días se lo repetía y le decía que era una suerte que ella por fin se hubiese enamorado de él, era lo que más quería desde que la conoció. Le había enseñado a besar, a tener confianza al lado de un hombre, a que la tocaran sin estremecerse, aunque ella nunca había permitido que le hiciera el amor, él tampoco se lo había pedido, lo cual agradecía.

Sospechaba que el día de hoy le pediría matrimonio, había pasado toda la semana nervioso y Emily a principios de semana le había dado una no tan sutil indirecta sobre ese hecho lo cual, a decir verdad la tenía aterrada. No sabía que iba a contestar, lo quería, estaba segura de eso, pero tenía que pensar en Charlie, era el único tema conflictivo en su relación. Jacob quería que se lo dijera a Charlie pero ella no quería, no hasta que fuera seguro, oficial, no quería ser de las mujeres que tenía mil novios, ni darle ese tipo de ejemplo a su hijo, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar esa decisión.

Debía contestar que sí, lo quería, él la amaba a ella, quería a su hijo y Charlie lo amaba, sin importar el berrinche del que fue participe esa tarde. Así él dejaría de soñar que Edward iba a volver o por lo menos tendría la figura paterna que tanto quería y necesitaba.

¿Por qué dudaba entonces?

Respiró profundamente y continuó con sus quehaceres del hogar, tenía que cocinar la cena antes de que Sam y Emily fueran a buscar a Charlie, y debía empezar a arreglarse ya que Jacob iba a llegar a las nueve.

Dos horas después despidió a un no muy alegre Charlie que todavía refunfuñaba algo sobre que ya no le gustaba Jacob y subió a arreglarse. Decidió ponerse un vestido azul marino con falda corte A que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y le hacía forma de olas cuando caminaba, tenía escote en u con dos tirantes que le quedaban en el borde de los hombros. Se lo había comprado esa semana, era precioso y se sentía como si fuera una estrella de cine cuando se lo puso, le hacía resaltar su cintura pequeña y sus senos, que después del embarazo y con el paso de los años se habían vuelto un poco más voluptuosos. Se puso unas medias trasparentes y unos zapatos de tacón, dejó suelto su cabello y se hizo unos bucles abiertos en las puntas que le caían hasta mitad de la espalda. Llevaba poco maquillaje, solo un labial claro y un poco de mascarilla, no necesitaba colorete, con su sonrojo natural tenía más que suficiente.

Estaba terminando de colocarse los zapatos cuando escuchó unas voces en la planta de abajo, inmediatamente se asustó, era muy temprano para que Jacob llegara y él nunca entraba sin invitación. Decidió bajar a revisar y cuando estaba en el primer escalón reconoció la voz de Charlie.

-Ves, esta es la estrella de mi padre, la ganó en un acto heroico – escuchó que le decía a alguien.

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó Bella y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Mamá mira, conocí a un general en el festival y le dije que viniera a ver la estrella de papá -dijo Charlie emocionado.

Bella llegó al final de la escalera, miró al desconocido y se quedó paralizada, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y después bombeó con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de recobrar el tiempo que dejó de latir.

Allí, al lado de su hijo, estaba su ex-héroe personal, el causante de uno de sus mayores momentos de sufrimiento y el creador de su mayor alegría.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Edward estaba en ese sitio, en ese pueblo abandonado de Dios como él lo llamó, obligado.

¿Cómo un teniente coronel, y un teniente lo obligaron a él un general de dos estrellas? Eso era todavía un misterio… no se lo explicaba ni porque eran sus dos únicos amigos, con los que había sangrado, luchado y a los que había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Estaba esperando a Emmett y a Seth para ir a la gran feria de Forks en Washington, así la había llamado Seth quien era natural de ese sitio y planeó embaucarlo junto a Emmett en esa pequeña aventura. Emmett aceptó feliz, "un tiempo lejos de la esposa siempre es necesario para avivar la llama", le había dicho cuando Edward trató de disuadirlo por Rosalie.

Mientras esperaba recordaba, como siempre. Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, su mente le hacía revivir el maldito pasado… sus errores, los cuales cada vez eran más numerosos y graves.

El primero era, y siempre iba a ser, Bella.

Desde ese día una parte de él desapareció, la había matado. Comprobó lo que le dijo su padre, muy a su pesar y con una experiencia que acabó con todo su respeto personal por muchos años; que dejarse llevar por sus emociones era una muestra de debilidad que no debía ser tolerada.

Al día siguiente se despertó tirado en el suelo, con su uniforme manchado y lleno de arena, y su espíritu destrozado. Salió huyendo de allí como lo que era, un vil criminal. Llegó a su casa y después de asearse decidió sentarse a analizar qué había hecho, cómo se sentía al respecto y cuál era su próximo paso a seguir. Había violado a una niña, si su madre se enterara de lo que hizo habría organizado la turba que se crearía para entregarlo a la justicia, y su padre… de solo pensar en que su padre se enterara le hizo estremecerse, él era tan recto, y la sola idea de decepcionarlo le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo, si eso era posible.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de resarcir el daño causado, ella se había ido y no volvería nunca, no sabía dónde ubicarla y estaba completamente descartado buscarla, aunque por unos momentos lo considerara seriamente, era una ciudad muy grande y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde debió haber ido.

Se sentía extremadamente culpable por robar la inocencia de esa niña, avergonzado de los actos realizados y completamente arrepentido, debió haber tenido más control de sí mismo. Se preguntaba: "¿A dónde fue a parar el estratega que prevenía todas las situaciones impensables?" No tenía respuesta para eso.

Junto a esos sentimientos que sabía que lo iban a acompañar toda la vida estaba aunada una terrible tristeza, una depresión que le hacía querer tirarse en una cama y no levantarse nunca más. La había perdido, Bella debía odiarlo, detestarlo con toda su alma por lo que hizo.

Se preguntó qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Debía irse lejos, no podía estar en un sitio donde todo le recordaba a ella, se había quedado mucho tiempo en esa asquerosa prisión, ese fue su verdadero error. Solo había ido allí para estar provisionalmente mientras se curaba su hombro, pero decidió quedarse y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, lo había hecho para estar cerca de Bella. Debió haberse ido el año anterior, después del ataque a Pearl Harbor y de que fuera declarada la guerra entre Alemania y Estados Unidos, oficialmente podían participar en la segunda guerra mundial; era un militar activo y su país lo necesitaba, pero ¡No! Convenció a su padre de que el mejor lugar donde podía estar era en esa cárcel, había utilizado sus influencias para quedarse al lado de su obsesión personal, para seguir observándola.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente, aunque demasiado tarde, un día tarde. Iba a cumplir con su deber, volverse un verdadero militar y dejar al lado sus emociones, estaba claro que no era capaz de controlarlas, así nunca más perdería el control, nadie le iba a afectar como lo hizo ella, se había acabado. Los únicos sentimientos que iba a mantener eran los de culpa, vergüenza y arrepentimiento, ese iba a ser su castigo. Si no iba a recibir una sanción legal y su delito iba a formar parte de las cifras negras del proceso judicial de su país, por lo menos se castigaría internamente. Eso era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-Edward - le llamó Seth Clearwater – Emmett ya viene y nos vamos a poner en camino. Te va a encantar la feria, tiene atracciones de todas partes del país, cada año la hacen más grande y con los mejores juegos. Necesitas distracción Edward, basta de estar encerrado en tu casa y recordar cosas que no van a volver – Seth lo miró avergonzado, había hablado de más, como siempre hacía.

-Está bien, me divertiré hoy Seth, te lo prometo – dijo Edward con un mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, era lo máximo que podía hacer para pretender una. Hoy se cumplían exactamente tres años de la última vez que había sonreído; se reprendió mentalmente, tenía un orden en recordar sus errores, si estos se avasallaban y se mezclaban Edward no era capaz de respirar y disimular con naturalidad, eso era algo que ya había aprendido antes.

Seth frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que lo prometía – Yo me encargaré de eso, tranquilo - y sonrió alegremente.

Seth Clearwater. Lo conoció cuando empezó a cumplir misiones de ataques contra Japón. Él era su superior, pero había algo sobre el muchacho que le daba confianza y no se había equivocado. En los tres malditos años que duró la guerra desde que se embarcó en el cumplimiento de su deber, Seth y él habían participado en más ataques de los que podía recordar, habían sangrado y luchado juntos. Le cubría la espalda, cada vez que iban a un ataque estaban los dos juntos resguardándose uno al otro. Edward le había salvado la vida en dos oportunidades y él le había regresado el favor cuando un alemán le disparó a dos metros de distancia sin que se diera cuenta, Seth le empujó un segundo antes de que la bala impactara contra él matando al alemán en el mismo acto con un tiro certero.

Después de la guerra, esa amistad fue creciendo y una vez que Seth conoció a Emmett pues… lo demás era historia. Ahora nadie los separaba, incluso Rosalie peleaba constantemente por esa unión insana entre ellos, llamándolos mosqueteros pasados de moda. Pero ella no entendía, nadie lo hacía, ellos habían visto la guerra, los muertos, la miseria, era difícil salir del pozo donde te conducen esas tragedias si no tienes a alguien que te acompañe, entre ellos se mantenían sanos y cuerdos, aunque fuera con los chistes de Emmett y el optimismo de Seth. Edward no sabía qué era lo que aportaba a esa relación, tal vez el sentido de la realidad como le dijo Seth una noche que estaban bebiendo.

Él no pudo quedarse tranquilo, no quería pensar, cuando vino la paz buscó guerras, campañas y misiones donde no las había, necesitaba estar en acción; tal vez era instinto suicida, Dios sabía que en esa época no le importaba si vivía o moría, solo quería olvidar. Y en una misión en Alaska, donde se le encomendó realizar averiguaciones sobre un presunto espionaje por parte de un grupo de árabes, conoció al que sería su segundo maldito error.

Tanya.

Llegó a su vida cuatro años después de ese día, Edward no había estado con ninguna otra mujer, por lo menos no más que un revolcón de una noche, donde las primeras veces sentía, tenía que admitirlo, un terror enorme de perder el control como lo había hecho con ella. Pero se dio cuenta para su fortuna o desgracia, que la única que lo hacía llegar a esos niveles de excitación, desenfreno y pérdida de prácticamente cualquier atisbo de conciencia, era ella.

Tanya era muy insistente, tenía un objetivo desde que lo conoció, conquistarlo, y diablos si lo hizo. Nunca la quiso, por lo menos no con los sentimientos apasionados, puros o hermosos que debería sentir, eso que llamaban amor; era incapaz de sentir, su alma y su cuerpo estaban dormidos, su corazón nunca latió con esa intensidad que él llegó a conocer muy bien, lo cual agradecía, nadie sabía cuánto se había entrenado para que no lo hiciera.

Pero Tanya… ella se ganó esa parte de su corazón que no estaba muerto, lo hizo a fuerza de comprender y batallar con su silencio, su ensimismo y ofreciéndole un escape a ese parte de él que según ella, alguien había roto y tenía que curarse; lo que no entendió nunca es que ese trabajo magistral lo había hecho él mismo. Se casaron seis meses después de conocerla, había sido una brisa en su vida, sus padres lo adoraban y ella lo amaba, ¿cuál era el problema si él no era capaz de amarla? Ninguno. Que equivocado había estado, su vida estaba llena de errores y todos por su causa, ¿acaso nunca aprendería?

El principio de su relación fue tranquilo, creyó que Tanya esperaba que él la amara, cualquier mujer lo haría y su esposa lo merecía, si alguien lo merecía era ella. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo, y ella… ella se dio cuenta muy tarde hasta qué extremo su alma estaba dañada.

Él sabía cuánto luchó ella, llena de amor y cariño trató de enseñarle a sentir, atendía su casa con devoción creyendo con eso llegar a su corazón, y esperó… esperó pacientemente ese día que nunca llegó.

-Edward… - lo llamó Emmett forzándolo a salir de ese mundo de recuerdos donde siempre estaba perdido – vámonos, va a ser excelente, quiero ver si es cierto lo que Seth dice, que esta es la mejor feria, ¡bahhh! Seguramente es la peor, por eso vine para burlarme de él por cinco años si no me satisface –. Empezaron a caminar rumbo al centro del pueblo donde se iba a celebrar la feria, aproximadamente a cuatro cuadras de donde se encontraban.

-Cállate Emmett – le dijo Seth –. ¡Te vas a comer tus palabras! Ya verás…

-Lo que no entiendo – continuó Emmett ignorando completamente a Seth –, es por qué tenemos que ir uniformados, no estamos de guardia Edward, no entiendo la manía de estar siempre con el uniforme en regla, aunque no tengamos nada que hacer.

-Es nuestro deber – le recordó Edward con tono severo. Emmett era su mejor amigo pero tenía poco decoro y en cuanto a las normas de etiqueta… era un desastre –. Somos la autoridad y debemos representar nuestro papel y se acabó el tema. Ya lo has dicho veinticinco veces, te escuché las primeras veinticuatro y te he contestado lo mismo una y otra vez. ¡De verdad Emmett tienes una memoria peor que la de un pez!

-No amigo, ya quisiéramos nosotros que tú tuvieras la memoria de un pez, todo sería más fácil – le dijo Emmett con un tono de voz serio, como el que casi nunca usaba, solo en momentos de batalla. Los dos intercambiaron miradas, todos sabían que no se refería al uniforme.

-Yo también quisiera… yo también quisiera – dijo Edward suspirando y mirando al vacío.

En ese momento pasó una niña corriendo de cinco años y sus padres detrás de ella persiguiéndola, todos se quedaron observándola. Si Emmett no hubiese hecho ese comentario todo habría sido distinto. Pero al verla, tanto Emmett como Seth se giraron a verlo con unas miradas llenas de compasión, lástima y pena. _Maldición_, pensó.

-Se acabó – les dijo – eso pasó hace tres años y no necesito sus miradas patéticas para recordármelo, nunca lo olvido, así que déjenme en paz –. Se alejó de ellos a paso rápido a buscar la endemoniada feria él sólo, y a divertirse si eso es lo que ellos querían.

Su tercer gran error, su hija.

Tanya quedó embarazada prácticamente al principio de su matrimonio, tenía que haber sido en el primer mes exactamente, porque a partir del segundo Edward estaba tan agobiado y se sentía tan culpable que huyó y se metió de lleno en lo único que lo hacía olvidar, su trabajo. Empezó a aceptar misiones, viajes y estaba semanas fuera de casa. Cuando volvía no importaba cuánto intentara Tanya hablar con él, entrar de alguna forma en el meollo que era su vida, era imposible. No fue hasta que Tanya tuvo cuatro meses de embarazo que en una de las discusiones que tenían pidiéndole atención, le gritó que estaba en estado de gestación y que a él no le importaba. Edward quedó impactado con esa revelación, iba a ser padre, la abrazó con algo de esfuerzo, ya que ella le golpeaba en el pecho constantemente, y le pidió disculpas. Él trató de verdad de hacer el intento, o por lo menos actuar, como si hubiera cambiado por ella y por su hija.

Estuvo con Tanya todo el embarazo y cuando su hija, Marie Cullen nació, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio rojizo como su madre y ojos verdes como él, sintió una emoción y se abrió esa parte de su corazón que no sabía que existía y que al parecer sólo existía para su hija, para nadie más.

Los dos años que siguieron fueron relativamente tranquilos, seguía con su trabajo y cuando volvía se dedicaba exclusivamente a su hija y Tanya… ella cada vez estaba más desesperada, su sueño no se cumplió, él nunca la quiso.

Ese desgraciado día, el quince de octubre de 1949, Tanya había insistido en ir a visitar a sus padres por lo que salieron en coche rumbo a su casa. Todo pasó muy rápido, todavía habían partes que él no recordaba, solo sabía que estaba discutiendo con Tanya. Hacían eso cada vez más a menudo, ella le exigía atención, le amenazaba con divorciarse y lo maldecía a él y al día en que se casaron. El camino estaba mojado, las llantas resbalaron, Edward perdió el control y se estrellaron contra un árbol. Tanya murió instantáneamente, Marie murió dos horas después en el hospital, a los dos años de edad. Edward se fracturó cuatro costillas y se perforó un pulmón, pero estuvo fuera de peligro a los pocos días.

Él, Edward Cullen, un general entrenado para manejar helicópteros, tanques de guerras y otras máquinas de alto calibre, no supo controlar un maldito Chevrolet. Perdió a su hija y mató a su esposa a la que nunca pudo hacer feliz. Nunca debió casarse con Tanya eso fue un error, nunca debió pensar que la iba a hacer feliz, si no se hubiera casado con ella su hija no hubiese nacido y él no sería el culpable de sus muertes; y tal vez Tanya se hubiese casado con un hombre que la amara y no hubiese sido tan infeliz en los últimos años de su vida, inclusive estaría viva en estos momentos.

Todo fue su culpa, error tras error, no importaba lo que su familia dijera y cuanto insistieran todos en que fue un accidente, Edward dañó su vida y la de los demás. ¿Por qué no murió él? ¿Qué diablos le tenía deparado el destino que lo hacía necesario en esta vida?

Con ese pensamiento llegó a la feria, no veía los escenarios, artistas, juegos, solo era capaz de ahogarse en su depresión.

-Disculpe señor, ¿es usted un general? – le preguntó un niño.

Edward levantó a la mirada y lo observó. Era un niño blanco, con un tono de cabello muy parecido al suyo, qué extraño… juraría que ese color cobrizo no se lo había visto a nadie antes, y esos ojos… ¿Dónde había visto ese color antes?

-Sí, soy un general de las Fuerzas Armadas y, ¿tú quién eres? – le preguntó interesado, tal vez si hablaba con ese niño se entretuviera lo suficiente para dejar de compadecerse.

-Mi nombre es Charlie y mi padre es militar como tú – le dijo risueño.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿en qué regimiento está?

-Mmm no sé, no ha vuelto, pero mi mamá dice que él atacaba a los hombres malos en la guerra, ahora lo estamos esperando.

Edward frunció el ceño, pobre niño, seguramente su padre como muchos más, murió en la guerra y él estaba allí esperándolo.

-Pero es muy valiente – continuo – ganó una estrella púrpura. Leí en los libros que eso solo se les otorga a los soldados que arriesgan su vida para salvar a alguien, así que mi padre es un héroe.

Una estrella púrpura. Su estrella… como la echaba de menos, hacía tanto tiempo que la perdió, todavía no se acordaba donde diablos la puso.

-¿Si? Las estrellas púrpuras solo se otorgan en esos casos, así que es cierto, tu padre es un héroe.

-Lo sabía, se lo digo a mis compañeros de clase y no me creen, ¿quieres verla? – le preguntó Charlie con unos ojos tan esperanzados y emocionados que Edward no pudo negarse.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? Deberíamos decirle que nos vamos a ver tu estrella – sabía que no podía llevarse al niño sin avisar, no era correcto.

-Oh, estoy con unos amigos… ¡Sam! – Gritó el niño señalando a un indio americano alto que se estaba acercando, – me voy con el general a casa, voy a enseñarle la estrella de mi papá.

-Pero no te puedes ir, tal vez no haya nadie en tu casa y eres nuestra responsabilidad – le dijo Sam preocupado.

-Está bien – interrumpió Edward –, yo lo llevo y lo traigo aquí de nuevo. Me quiere enseñar la estrella y no puedo negarme.

Sam lo miró un momento evaluándolo y aceptó de buen grado el ofrecimiento de Edward unos segundos después. Empezaron el camino a la casa de Charlie.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre? – preguntó unos minutos después. Nunca había sido un cotilla, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Va a salir con Jacob – dijo el niño con cara de enfado y su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es Jacob? El novio de tu madre – le afirmó. Conocía esos casos, la madre se buscaba novios y abandonaba a sus hijos.

-¡No! Él quiere, siempre le ha gustado mi mamá y no sé, mamá y él han salido muchas veces últimamente, siempre salíamos juntos. Conocemos a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora salen solos y no me gusta, no me agrada como la mira y ella debe estar con mi papá, cuando vuelva van a estar juntos, lo sé – dijo Charlie molesto.

Edward lo miró triste, su padre no iba a volver y él lo estaba esperando, creía que era un héroe, lo más seguro es que lo fuera; todos esos hombres dieron su vida por el bien común, cumplieron su deber con la patria.

Llegaron a una casa de dos plantas blanca con las contraventanas azules, era muy bella. Entraron y se veía como un hogar lo cual le alegro aunque sin saber bien por qué; Charlie lo llevó hacia la sala donde había un gran mueble blanco con una repisa, en medio estaba la estrella púrpura con tela de la bandera. Edward frunció el ceño, tal vez todas esas estrellas eran parecidas, pero esa particularmente le resultaba familiar.

-Ves ésta es la estrella de mi padre, la ganó en un acto heroico –. Le dijo Charlie emocionado.

Edward volvió a mirar al niño, había algo familiar en él y no solo era el color de los ojos, era algo más…

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras. Edward enseguida miró hacia dónde provino el sonido. Esa voz… él conocía esa voz.

-Mamá, mira conocí a un general en el festival y le dije que viniera a ver la estrella de papá - dijo Charlie emocionado.

La madre de Charlie llegó hasta el último escalón y allí la vio. Bella… era Bella, estaba allí parada al pie del escalón.

Sintió que su corazón reaccionaba, latía como hacía diez malditos años, su cuerpo despertó, era como si hubiera estado dormido y con tenerla cerca cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraba, volvían las emociones que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. La voz de Charlie le hizo reaccionar.

-General no le pregunté su nombre, ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó curioso.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen –. Le respondió al niño todavía anonadado y observando a la mujer que pensó nunca volver a ver en su vida. Estaba allí y se encontraba bien, pasó tanto tiempo preocupándose por ella y ahora después de todo la había encontrado.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Eres mi papá? – preguntó Charlie emocionado.

Edward lo miró de nuevo y comprendió… entendió qué había visto en ese niño que le era familiar. ¡Era su hijo! Bella tuvo un hijo, no había duda de eso, era igual a él, debía tener nueve años. ¡Dios, tenía un hijo y no sabía de su existencia! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sentía que ese era un momento determinante en su vida, lo que pasara ahora iba a cambiarla, y lo que quería… en ese momento la realidad lo golpeó como si fuera un yunque de quinientos kilos. Lo que deseaba estaba en esa habitación; a esa mujer que nunca dejó de ser su obsesión y a ese niño. Eran suyos y de nadie más. Miró a Charlie y le sonrió, se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que esos músculos se volvían a utilizar con tanta facilidad, así fuera para una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si Charlie, soy tu padre – le respondió más seguro de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Al pronunciar esas palabras fue como si todo estuviera claro para él por fin. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos fueran su familia.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella estaba paralizada al pie de la escalera. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Toda su confianza, tranquilidad y seguridad, que tanto le habían costado conseguir, se fue en el momento que lo vio. Su mente revivió el pasado de nuevo, recordó el dolor del abandono, el confinamiento de la cárcel y el terror que sintió aquella noche. Cuando volvió al presente ya era demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada para evitar que él volviera a sus vidas.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dijo con esa aterciopelada voz que no había escuchado desde hacía diez años denotando la misma firmeza y seguridad que transmitían su porte.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Eres mi papá? – preguntó Charlie con una mezcla de emoción y esperanza en su voz, que le desgarró el corazón a su madre.

Bella miró a Edward, era imponente. Llevaba un uniforme gris oscuro, distinto al que recordaba de hacía diez años, seguramente lo habían ascendido, creía haber escuchado a Charlie decir que era un general. Si era así, Edward se había convertido en un hombre que denotaba mucho poder, y en verdad no lo dudaba, ni siquiera hace diez años se veía tan fuerte como ahora.

Edward miró a Charlie intensamente, luego volteó hacia Bella y su mirada se endureció. Ella tembló, no encontraba qué decir y así tuviese un comentario ingenioso, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Él volvió a observar a Charlie, le sonrió y habló con tanta seguridad que hacía ver que no tenía ninguna duda.

–Sí, Charlie, soy tu padre.

El piso empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Bella. Edward lo sabía, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? Cualquiera que los viera juntos sabría que son padre e hijo. Ahora que estaban uno al lado del otro, podía determinar hasta qué punto eran iguales; tenían el mismo cabello, las facciones, hasta el mismo porte, aunque Charlie nunca hubiese visto antes a su padre se paraban de la misma forma, la única diferencia eran los ojos de Charlie, que eran iguales a los suyos.

-¡Mamá! – Bella salió de su estado de shock y lo miró, trató de sonreír pero solo pudo verle – ¡viste, lo conseguí, conseguí a papá, te dije que lo iba a traer a casa! - Anunció emocionado.

La situación no podía ser más surrealista. Edward estaba parado al lado de su hijo, sin moverse, intercambiando su mirada de Bella a Charlie, con los labios apretados en una línea recta, mirándolos intensamente. Ella estaba parada en el último escalón, pálida, sorprendida, con cara de pánico por la situación, por verlo después de diez años y por la emoción de su hijo; y Charlie se encontraba entre los dos, en su mirada reflejaba emoción, esperanza y felicidad por tener por primera vez a su familia completa, pero con el cuerpo estático sintiendo una presión que no entendía muy bien, no comprendía por qué sus padres no se movían, por lo cual se quedó quieto intercambiando miradas entre ambos.

Bella miró a Charlie y sonrió, tenía que hacerlo por él, quitar la presión de la habitación y evitar que pensase que había hecho algo malo. Bajó el último peldaño de la escalera y se acercó a Charlie, que le llegaba ya a la altura del pecho. Se agacho un poco, solo lo suficiente para que sus caras quedaran al mismo nivel.

-Sí mi amor, lo encontraste, como dijiste que harías. Nunca dudé de tu promesa - le dio un beso y lo abrazó fuertemente mirando a Edward quien solo le devolvía la mirada de manera penetrante, era como si estuviese planeando algo. Bella desvió la mirada y siguió abrazando a su hijo durante diez segundos más, hasta que el sonido del timbre la exaltó e hizo que se separara y mirara hacia la puerta.

_Jacob_.

Se había olvidado de él. En los últimos quince minutos se olvidó de todo lo aprendido y vivido en estos años.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba: Su Jacob. Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, estaba vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y tenía puesto una chaqueta. La ropa hacía que su figura quedara más remarcada y se viera más atractivo, pero era eclipsado por el hombre que estaba dentro de su casa, quien para su pesar era mucho más imponente y hermoso que él; atractivo que Bella tenía que aceptar, se había incrementado mil veces con el paso de los años. Pero su Jacob era seguro, la amaba con locura y ella lo quería.

Al ver la cara y palidez de Bella dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó apartándola y entrando a inspeccionar la casa. Era la primera vez que la veía tan turbada y se preocupó, quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Entró a la sala y se encontró a Charlie sonriendo y hablando con un hombre vestido con uniforme de general. Frunció el ceño, eran… eran iguales, ¿podría ser? ¿Podría haber vuelto?…

-¡Jacob! – gritó Charlie acercándose a él dando pequeños brincos –. Encontré a mi padre, no nos abandonó, fue la guerra lo que le retuvo, me lo acaba de decir, ¡ven a conocerlo! – Le tomó la mano y empezó a jalar para que conociera a su padre.

Jacob dio tres pasos y se encontró frente a él, a su rival, a quien siempre lo había separado de su Bella. Estaban a dos metros de distancia y lo miró con toda la rabia, el desdén y el desafío que tenía acumulados. No podía decir nada, no frente a Charlie, pero con su mirada podía reflejar todos los sentimientos y lo que quería hacerle a ese hombre que volvió después de diez años a reclamar algo que ya no era suyo, que ahora era de él desde años atrás, aunque a Isabella le hubiera costado tanto aceptarlo. Hoy iba a ser definitivo, hoy Isabella iba a ser completamente suya, le pediría matrimonio y la iba a hacer su mujer, y a Charlie su hijo. Todo estaba planeado e iba a ser así, no importaba que ahora hubiese vuelto. Trataba de reflejar todos esos pensamientos con su mirada, para que él supiera quién mandaba y quién era el dueño de esta familia. Lo sorprendente era que él estaba respondiendo con la misma intensidad que Jacob, con su mirada le estaba diciendo que no aceptaba lo que le estaba expresando, que iba a luchar por lo que era suyo, que ella le pertenecía. También notaba una mezcla de dolor, vergüenza y culpa que no entendía y que decidió obviar, lo más seguro es que se lo hubiese imaginado.

Bella se acercó y se colocó al lado de los dos hombres abrazando a Charlie, pasaba su mirada de Jacob a Edward, nunca había visto a Jacob mirar con tanto odio a una persona. De alguna forma lo entendía, ella le había contado que Edward fue su luz en la oscuridad, por lo que comprendía que se sintiera amenazado aunque no tuviese razón para sentirse así… pero Edward, no entendía por qué estaba prácticamente matando a Jacob con la mirada. Él nunca sintió nada por ella, solo tomó lo que le fue ofrecido como cualquier hombre haría, ¿qué significaba el reto que observaba en esa mirada? Antes de que llegaran más lejos, y viendo que Charlie se ponía tenso en sus brazos, decidió intervenir.

-Jacob – lo llamó y procedió a agarrarlo del brazo –. Mírame – pidió y vio como con reticencia dejó el contacto visual con Edward – necesito… - ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Qué botara a Edward con una patada? Si hacia eso su hijo nunca le perdonaría y lo más seguro es que no dejaría que lo hicieran. ¿Qué la llevara lejos de allí y la apartara de él?, no entendía de donde venía ese sentimiento, a Edward no le podían importar ni ella ni su hijo, solo estaba allí porque Charlie le iba a enseñar su estrella y después se iba a ir. Entonces decidió que necesitaba… necesitaba hablar con él, tal vez pedirle que visitara a Charlie alguna vez, no quería que su hijo saliera desilusionado o herido por su rechazo. Quería hacerle entender que era su hijo y que por lo menos podía fingir que lo quería –. Necesito que te lleves a Charlie un rato. Tengo que hablar con su padre a solas.

-Bella… ¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte sola con él, ¿y si me necesitas? – le preguntó Jacob. No le daba confianza ese hombre, se veía como alguien que podría absorberte tu esencia si se lo permitías.

-Sí, estoy segura, sé protegerme sola Jacob, y él no va a hacerme nada – no iba a permitir que lo hiciera – Charlie –, él la miró y ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – vete con Jacob mi amor, necesito hablar con tu papá un rato.

-Pero… - el niño se veía indeciso entre decir algo o no. En su corazón albergaba una duda que lo hacía sentirse confundido y necesitaba tener su respuesta, se volteó y miró a Edward -. No nos vas a volver a dejar, ¿verdad? ¿Te vas a ir?

-No, nunca más los voy a dejar Charlie. Te lo prometo – le contestó a Charlie seriamente, a lo que él respiró aliviado. Sonrió, se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó, su madre le había enseñado a ser amoroso y espontáneo además llevaba muchos años queriendo abrazar a su héroe… a su padre. Edward le respondió el abrazo, primero con duda o desconcierto, pero dos segundos después reaccionó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Una vez culminado, lo vio y le sonrió, _una verdadera sonrisa_ pensó Bella, mientras Charlie salía de la casa con un enfurecido Jacob, aunque el enfado solo era visible para ella, lo conocía muy bien.

Una vez que Charlie y Jacob salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta, Bella se volteó y vio a Edward. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, era como si se estuviesen retando, analizándose, ninguno hablaba, no se movían, solo se observaban. Cinco minutos después decidió que ya era suficiente, ella era la que había dicho que quería hablar con él y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Edward… - empezó a hablar pensando que mientras más rápido lo dijera, más rápido terminaría con esa visita inesperada e impuesta.

-No sabía que tú… pero debiste avisarme.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo te iba a avisar? ¿Acaso no recuerdas las condiciones en las que fue concebido mi hijo?... tú abusaste de mí – le dijo indignada y furibunda. ¿Qué debió avisarle? Cuando pasó aquello lo único que quería hacer era escapar de él. No habría aceptado que se acercara a ella o a su hijo. Tenía miedo de él por lo que le había hecho.

Edward la miró y su cara se trasfiguró con algo parecido al ¿dolor? ¿Culpa?

–Yo… lo que pasó… - La mirada y su porte fuerte y poderoso decayeron un poco, parecía abatido.

Bella solo lo observaba, su estado no cambiaba, sino más bien su rabia iba en aumento ¿Qué le iba a decir?, no había justificación.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¡Me tomaste como un animal! – los dos estaban estáticos uno frente al otro.

–Tú… te lanzaste encima de mí…

Se quedó paralizado después de esa afirmación y toda la rabia e indignación que sentía Bella se fueron en ese momento. No pudo aguantar más y se sentó derrotada. Ella era la culpable, lo sabía, se había lanzado sobre él, durante diez años había tenido esa duda, el temor de que ese evento no hubiese ocurrido si no fuera por ella, y él… él acababa de confirmárselo.

-Yo… no es eso por lo que quería hablar contigo. Quiero… quiero saber si quieres ser parte de la vida de Charlie, tal vez visitarlo de vez en cuando, quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que él conozca a su padre…- eso fue lo máximo que pudo decir antes de que Edward se moviera, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro y se volvió hacia ella con una actitud calmada y conciliadora que hizo que la tensión del cuarto se aliviara. _Es extraño_, pensó Bella, como si él estuviese manipulando el estado de ánimo de la conversación.

-Isabella, quiero estar presente en la vida de Charlie y él en la mía. Estaba esperando a que yo regresara, me lo confesó – dijo Edward al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Bella -. Debemos casarnos, es lo que hay que hacer, por mi honor y tu reputación, además así estaré con Charlie.

Bella se levantó.

-¿Tu Honor? ¿Mi reputación? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Es lo que debí hacer hace diez años y lo que habría pasado si no hubieses salido corriendo.

Bella lo miró asombrada, ¿se quería casar con ella? ¿Y cómo pensaba él que ella iba a aceptar?, no después de todo lo que pasó, aunque hubiera sido su culpa.

–No me voy a casar contigo.

-Piensa en Charlie, él se merece una familia, es lo que más espera. Me dijo que su padre iba a volver e iban a ser una familia. Ahora estoy aquí y es lo que quiero también, tengo derecho a recuperar todos los años perdidos con mi hijo, lo mismo que él.

Charlie… él quería una familia, y más que a nada y que a ninguna otra persona, él quería a su padre. Tenía esa ilusión desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso no fue ese mismo día cuando estaba hablando de cuanto deseaba que él volviera?... y además pensaba que estaban comprometidos, ahora que había vuelto ¿cómo iba a justificar que no iban a estar juntos si ella había inventado que se iban a casar? ¿Podría ella casarse con ese hombre por Charlie? No. No podía casarse con él, después pensaría que inventarle, tal vez que se acabó el amor, o le contaría sobre Jacob, su Jacob, que lo quería a él, Charlie tendría que entender…

-Tenemos que hacerlo por Charlie, nos casaremos, y mi hijo tendrá mi apellido. Dejarás esta casa, este pueblo y te vendrás a Washington conmigo, seremos una familia – le dijo Edward serio, dando por hecho que ella iba a aceptar esa absurda propuesta.

-Espera un momento. No me voy a casar contigo, no voy a irme del pueblo y no voy a abandonar mi casa. La compré para compartir un hogar con mi hijo. Estás muy equivocado, tú no tienes derecho a pedirme eso, tratando de manipularme por medio de mi hijo…

Edward la miró y su semblante cambió. Bella lo notó, abandonó el aire conciliador y armónico que había tenido hasta ese momento y se convirtió en otra cosa, a algo que instintivamente hizo que ella se alejara por temor.

–Entonces te quitaré al niño Isabella.

Se quedó paralizada, casi no podía hablar, ni respirar, pero logró hacerlo de alguna forma.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con el corazón en la boca y sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Que iré a un tribunal y te quitaré a mi hijo – continuó serio.

Bella se levantó del sofá perpleja. Podían hacer cualquier cosa contra ella, pero no se podían meter con su bebé, con su vida.

–Estás loco, hace un minuto estabas hablando de crear una familia y ahora de que me vas a quitar a mi hijo. Yo soy su madre, ningún tribunal te entregaría su custodia – dijo con un tono un poco desesperado, pasándose la mano por el cabello como si con eso pudiera tranquilizarse y alejar el temor que estaba surgiendo dentro de su ser con esa conversación.

-Te ofrecí una opción y tú la rechazaste. Tengo derecho a mi hijo y estarás de acuerdo en que le puedo proveer un mejor futuro que tú. No creas ni por un segundo que me va a ser difícil quitarte la custodia de mi hijo. Eres una expresidiaria, ¿o se te ha olvidado? Yo soy un general de las Fuerzas Armadas, tengo mucho poder y pretendo usarlo.

Bella volvió a retroceder otro paso, como si le hubiese golpeado al pronunciar esas palabras. No podía hacerle eso, era su hijo, ella lo crió, lo amó, no podía llegar e imponerse. No tenía derecho a decidir el futuro de su hijo cuando no tuvo que ver con su pasado.

–No puedes hacer eso – le dijo con voz desesperada. Quería hacerle creer lo segura y fuerte que era para batallar por Charlie, pero su voz no cooperaba y denotaba lo insegura que se sentía.

-Puedo y lo haré, no lo dudes ni por un segundo. Lo quiero en mi vida y tengo el derecho, pero… no quiero hacerlo, Isabella. No deseo romper el vínculo que existe entre vosotros. Sé lo importante que es para un hijo la figura materna, pero eres tú la que tiene que decidir. Te casas conmigo o te niegas y pierdes a tu hijo.

Bella cerró los ojos derrotada. Toda su voluntad fue quebrada con esas supuestas opciones, tenía que pensar, ¿era posible que él le quitase a su hijo? La respuesta que gritaba todo su ser era que sí. Ella había sido condenada y había pasado tiempo en prisión y él… es un general, debía ser un miembro respetado en la sociedad, su cargo lo exigía, además que por su posición debía tener mucha influencia en los órganos públicos del país, y en el caso que se negase y pelease por Charlie, debería hacer público su pasado. Todos sabrían que fue una presidiaria, tal vez hasta saliese a la luz la forma de concepción de su hijo, y después ¿qué iba a hacer? Charlie iba a saber que no solo lo engañó una vez, sino varias. Nunca estuvo comprometida con su padre, si no que el acto fue mucho más deplorable que eso, ni siquiera había hablado con él antes de esa tarde Aunque no pensaba que él la fuera a rechazar por eso ¿no se había prometido cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada que no permitiría que humillaran a su hijo por sus antecedentes?, eso era exactamente lo que le depararía si ella procedía a llevar ese asunto a un tribunal.

Estaba atrapada en la red que creó años atrás para protegerlo. Sabía que no debió contar esa mentira, lo sabía. Pero lo que había hecho para mantenerlo a salvo y tenerlo a su lado, ahora servía para que se lo quitaran. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así? Sabía que Edward tenía el poder para hacer todo lo que estaba diciendo, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era su fin?, ¿qué movía a Edward a hacer eso, a volver a su vida y revolucionarla completamente a su antojo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? – preguntó. La duda carcomía dentro de su ser, y muy a su pesar, las palabras iban acompañadas por unos ojos llorosos, una voz desesperada y un profundo sentimiento de humillación.

-Porque tu lugar y el de mi hijo es conmigo. Isabella, eres mía ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – le preguntó con esa voz segura y certera, como si estuviese diciendo la única verdad del mundo y lo más obvio, pero Bella no lo entendía.

Ella no le pertenecía, era de ella misma y ese hombre la estaba forzando a sus condiciones, prerrogativas y mandatos como si fuese su dueño y señor. ¿Qué le daba derecho a eso?, que tuviese a su hijo no justificaba que pudiera hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana, así como tampoco lo justificaba que fuera de clase social inferior a él o que fuera un general y ella una simple maestra. En ese momento le odió, detestó haberlo visto en la cárcel y creer que era algo que no era, soñar que era su héroe cuando en la realidad es un demonio. Se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento al querer quitarle a su hijo. Lo miró con todo el desdén, asco y odio que había albergado en su corazón en ese momento, se sentía atrapada en una prisión sin paredes, donde el único cerrajero era él… siempre él.

-Te odio – le dijo con voz ronca, los ojos todavía húmedos pero sin derramar una lágrima, no le daría el gusto de hacerlo.

-Bien, ódiame tanto como yo te deseo y te necesito a mi lado. Quiero a mi hijo, con que embargues algún sentimiento fuerte hacia a mí es suficiente, así sea el odio, pero serás mi esposa Isabella, y cumplirás con todas las obligaciones que vienen con el cargo; atenderás mi casa, cuidarás a mi hijo y estarás en mi cama – declaró secamente mirando un punto en la pared, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle los ojos.

-¡No! – Gritó Bella acercándose a él – ¡nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me tendrás en tu cama!, para eso tendrás que forzarme, porque es eso lo que mejor haces ¿no Edward? Forzarme – le dijo recriminándole con los ojos, haciéndole ver que no importaba lo que él le hubiera dicho, la había forzado esa noche, aunque ella realmente no lo creyera, tenía que hacer que se sintiera culpable, ¡qué sintiera algo por Dios!, estaba allí botando su veneno, imponiendo sus reglas tranquilamente, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo mientras ella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Esa afirmación cumplió con su cometido, su mirada se enturbió mostrando ¿culpa?, ¿vergüenza? No estaba segura. Él se volteó hacía la puerta y así estuvieron unos minutos, sin decir nada. Edward mirando a un punto inexistente y Bella aprovechando ese tiempo para calmarse y pensar qué iba a hacer, buscando una solución, pensaba si debía huir junto con su hijo, correr lejos a un sitio donde no la encontrase…

-Está bien… - dijo Edward cinco minutos después, haciendo despertar a Bella de su concentración. Estaba calculando cuál era el lugar más apartado para alejarse de él –. No te obligaré a compartir mi cama, pero quiero que entiendas Isabella, que eres mía. Manda a volar a ese indio, no lo quiero cerca de ti, ni siquiera en el mismo apartado postal. Bótalo, miéntele, no me importa lo que hagas no lo quiero en tu vida ni en la de mi hijo, y esta advertencia va para cualquier hombre, por tu seguridad y la de ellos, ¿entiendes? – preguntó firmemente.

-Pero… yo le quiero – _y no quiero hacerle daño_, iba a decir cuando Edward le interrumpió.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, pero no podemos tener todo en esta vida, tienes que decidir Isabella ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo o vas a permitir que esto llegue a los tribunales y que indudablemente te quite a mi hijo? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban temor, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que ella iba a contestar, lo cual le resultaba gracioso, la tenía en sus manos. Amaba su hijo, no iba a dejar que nadie le dañara, eso la incluía a ella y a su terrible pasado, no soportaría estar sin él, era su vida, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que no la separaran de su lado.

-Está bien – aceptó sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba un poco y su cuerpo temblaba. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo que se sentía atrapada sin ninguna otra solución que la de compartir su vida con un monstruo -. Me casaré contigo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿De verdad piensas que existe para mí la otra opción que tan vilmente has planteado?

-Y no pienses en huir - ¿_acaso él sabía leer mentes?_ Se preguntó Bella asombrada – porque te encontraré Isabella, a ti y a mi hijo, así tenga que buscarte en el fin del mundo, lo haré. Volveré en dos días, te da tiempo suficiente para botar a ese hombre, hablar con nuestro hijo y agarrar lo que sea que te quieras llevar de esta casa, al irnos la dejaremos en venta y en Washington nos casaremos.

-Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿No tengo nada que decir con respecto a dónde viviremos?, ¿es que nunca voy a tener opinión propia sobre nada? – le preguntó Bella sumamente irritada y desesperada por la forma en cómo decidía las cosas.

-Vas a ser mi esposa, como tal vas a merecer respeto y tener peso en todas las decisiones que nos afecten como familia. Pero sobre esto no tienes ningún tipo de decisión, y no lo tendrás hasta que no lleves un anillo en tu dedo que simbolice y le demuestre a todo el mundo que eres mía – declaró Edward secamente. Bella quedó impactada por la fuerza de esas palabras. Se iba a casar con él, de verdad lo iba a hacer…

-Hasta luego Isabella – hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero Bella se alejó pegándose a la pared. Él suspiró, la observó fijamente por unos segundos haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente, ya que no entendía qué era lo que quería decirle, y se fue.

Bella se quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo el espacio donde él había estado segundos atrás y se dejó caer en el suelo, deslizándose por la pared.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tenía que hablar con Charlie, tenía que dejar a Jacob… su corazón se apretó y lloró desconsoladamente.

Su vida acababa de cambiar irremediablemente. Levantó la mirada y vio su casa, su refugio de tantos años, de ella y de su hijo… pero ya no su hogar, a partir de ese momento no iba a ser su hogar.

¿Qué le depararía el maldito destino el día de mañana? No podía creer que ese día había empezado como cualquier otro y ahora ese hombre volvió a su vida, para destrozarla como lo hizo la primera vez, arruinando todo lo que había creado.

¿Cómo iba a hacer su vida ahora? Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y continuó llorando a la vez que temblaba intensamente. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

* * *

Se había comportado como un maldito bastardo.

¿Qué diablos tenía Isabella que lo hacía actuar como algo menos que un humano?

Cuando la vio por primera vez después de diez años quedó impactado.

La Isabella adolescente lo había cautivado, tanto que llegó al extremo de vigilarla como un acosador enfermo, creando un instinto protector casi asfixiante y teniendo como desenlace aquella noche, donde se volvió el más ruin de los hombres. Pero la Isabella actual… era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, su cuerpo es perfecto y cada una de sus curvas se veían delineadas con ese vestido azul, en ese instante decidió que ese era su color favorito, únicamente con ver cómo le quedaba en contraste con su color de piel y cabello. Su cara había adquirido las facciones adultas, ya no existían rastros de sus rasgos de niña, era una mujer extremadamente atractiva. Pero todavía sus ojos, que en ese momento lo habían mirado con sorpresa y un poco de pánico, eran los más impactantes que había visto, de color chocolate y tan profundos que sentía que se podía hundir en ellos.

Cuando llegó Jacob, sintió más ira y odio del que había experimentado en toda su vida, así lo quiso reflejar en sus ojos y con eso ganar la batalla muda que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa habitación con ese hombre, su rival, quien poseía el corazón de Bella, aunque él pretendía que le perteneciera, y lo iba a lograr, ella era suya, esa era su familia. Pero mientras lo hacía, recuerdos de él dañándola lo llenaron por completo y los sentimientos de vergüenza y culpa lo embargaron… agradeció a Dios cuando Bella llamó a ese perro, ya que pudo recuperarse y volver a enfocarse, tenía un objetivo, iba a pertenecer a esa familia.

En el momento que Charlie le preguntó si no se iba a volver a ir, su corazón volvió a latir después de tantos años. Nunca volvería a dejarlos, se lo prometió a su hijo y a sí mismo en el proceso, Charlie lo necesitaba, claro que ni siquiera la mitad de lo que Edward los necesitaba a ellos, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo hacía. Él había estado muerto, no había otra expresión para describir su estado antes de llegar esa noche a aquella casa, a su pasado, y ahora había vuelto a la vida.

Le sonrió a Charlie de verdad. Por primera vez en tres años, sonrió de verdad, y lo abrazó fuertemente. En ese instante todos los sentimientos que tanto había intentado bloquear surgieron con una fuerza descomunal; el amor, el cariño, la esperanza… y junto a ellos desesperación, celos, ansias, deseo, hambre por ella… todo revuelto en una mezcolanza que lo confundía. Pero se controló, observando y midiendo a Bella. Se concentró en esconder todos esos sentimientos para analizarlos después, ellos no serían buenos para lo que tenía planeado esa noche. Haría lo que fuera para no perderla de nuevo ni a ella ni a su hijo, lo que fuera. Y lo hizo.

La humilló, intimidó, amenazó y manipuló. Empleó todas sus artimañas de guerrero, de estratega. Se visualizó en una guerra y así actuó, como un despiadado soldado buscando ganarse su muy esperado botín, su premio.

Al principio Dios sabe que quería lograr un acuerdo con ella, cumplir con su deber. Él sabía que existía la posibilidad que ella concibiera un hijo, lo había considerado después de destrozarla esa tarde, y el que ella no lo buscara era completamente justificable, ¿qué podría esperar ella de él? ¿Cómo pensaría que él iba a actuar con honor, cuando había sido participe de un acto tan inmoral?, pero el monstruo de los celos, ese que no había sentido antes, hizo que surgiera la necesidad de tenerla para él, la quería suya para siempre.

Ella empezó a recriminarle por lo que había hecho, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? Él era el único culpable de lo que pasó esa tarde, era mayor, debería de tener, en teoría, mucho más control de sus emociones, pero abusó de ella, ¿qué podía decir para justificarse?, no tenía ninguna explicación para sus actos y no quería tenerla tampoco. Pero de alguna forma necesitaba defenderse, era un instinto que tenía cada ser humano, y fue un impulso cuando la acusó de que ella lo había inducido, salió de sus labios sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Otro maldito error que sumar a su larga lista, nunca iba a poder olvidar la cara de dolor de ella cuando escupió esas palabras. Se odió, ella de verdad lo creía, de verdad se sentía culpable, pensaba que era su responsabilidad lo que había pasado aquella tarde… tal vez pensaba eso desde antes y él se lo estaba confirmando. Necesitó todo su autocontrol, que no era mucho cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero logró no ahogarse en la culpabilidad en ese momento… no después de estar tan cerca, luego se hundiría en esos sentimientos, Dios sabe que se lo merecía, pero no lo haría aún, no cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que se proponía.

Expuso su pretensión, lo que quería, ansiaba, necesitaba. La quería tener, para siempre, su esposa, su mujer, y junto a su hijo se irían con él, donde pertenecían. En ese momento observó a la nueva Isabella, sus ojos reflejaron una clara decisión y testarudez, su espíritu, ese que estaba seguro que se fortaleció con los años de sufrimiento y de libertad que disfrutó junto a Charlie. No se quería casar con él, tampoco esperaba que quisiera, trató de hacerle ver que era por el bien del niño, él quería una familia, quería a su padre, tal vez con ese motivo ella permitiría que Edward formase parte de esa familia, pero se negó. No podía permitir eso, no podía aceptar una condición distinta a la exigida por él.

Fue por esa razón que tomó otra decisión, cambió de estrategia, alejó la parte conciliadora y amistosa, si la manipulación no funcionaba, la amenaza y el chantaje lo harían. Le dijo que le iba a quitar a su hijo, que iría a un tribunal y le arrebataría a Charlie, _¡maldición!_ no pensó que pudiese hacer algo más denigrante a todo lo que había hecho ya… pero de nuevo se había equivocado.

_Era bueno_ _que ella no lo conociera_, pensó. Que no pudiera ver que él jamás arrebataría a un hijo del lado de su madre, mucho menos si era ella, la única que lo hacía sentir vivo, humano, la única a la que podría amar, si esa obsesión enfermiza podría alguna vez calificarse así. Pero no lo conocía y le creyó, asumió que él lo haría y en ese momento Edward vio su triunfo, ella haría lo que él quisiera. Después se derrumbaría por haberle hecho eso, pero por ahora solo podía disfrutar que iban a estar con él.

¿Por qué? Porque la necesitaba e iba a pertenecer a esa familia, eran de él, no de Jacob ni de nadie más, solo suyos.

Bella lo odiaba, él sabía que lo hacía desde hacía años, pero cuando le miró con tanto desdén y odio, Edward no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que apartar su vista, mirar a un punto invisible en la pared, si seguía mirándola le confesaría que no era cierto y se quedaría sin nada… _¡era un maldito egoísta!_ Lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, era un instinto que tenía enterrado y le motivaba a no retirarse, a poseerla y se lo hizo saber. Quería todo de ella, que fuera su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero se enfrentó a él en ese momento y lo llevó al punto donde sabía que estaba perdido.

_Maldición_... Sólo con una palabra era capaz de llenarlo de todos esos sentimientos que quería mantener ocultos hasta que hubiera cumplido su objetivo. _Forzarla_… Claro que era experto en forzarla, lo había demostrado con creces, se habían encontrado dos veces y en ambas lo había hecho.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo ¿Por qué no planeó otra estrategia? Tal vez hacerse su amigo, pedir estar con su hijo continuamente y que ella lo conociera, que se enamorara de él… pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? aunque sus sentimientos y su calidad humana estaban volviendo él no sabía expresarlo, en la realidad, no sabía cómo comportarse amorosamente, con cariño. Había sido un maldito militar, en toda la extensión de la palabra, durante diez años, eso no se podía cambiar de un día a otro, aunque ese día hubiese sido en el que se sintió más humano de toda su vida.

Y Edward no era un hombre paciente, tenía que aceptarlo, esa definitivamente no era una de sus virtudes, reflejo de eso era su carrera militar, no por nada era general de dos estrellas a la edad de treinta y cuatro años, si deseaba algo lo quería para ya o para ayer preferiblemente. Y la quería a ella y a su hijo, no podía esperar, ni jugar a ser cauteloso y ver que como otro hombre se los llevaba.

Pero ya no más, no iba a forzarla más, aunque no iba a ser tan hipócrita en decir que se iba a prometer eso hoy, porque estaba seguro que su promesa solo iba a ser válida después de que ella le perteneciera. Cuando se casaran haría lo que quisiera, no la iba a hacer su mujer, no sin su consentimiento, eso sí podía jurarlo con su vida, nunca más la ultrajaría, pero iba a ser suya, Estaría en su casa, a su lado y él la adoraría, sería su esposa de verdad y la respetaría.

Pero había un punto que tenía que dejar claro, no sería su mujer, pero tampoco permitiría que se acercara a ningún otro, solo pensar en ese perro tocándola le hacía querer levantar un carro y tirárselo, matarlo, hacerlo desaparecer de su vida y lo más importante, borrarlo de su corazón. Los sentimientos de celos eran cada vez más intensos...

Lo quiere, maldición, ¿cómo podía creer que lo iba a querer a él?, acababa de destrozar cualquier posibilidad con lo que hizo esa noche. Su corazón era de Jacob, pero él la quería a ella, ansiaba que lo mirara de la forma en como lo veía a él, que lo tocara con suavidad, con cariño, daría lo que fuera para que le dedicara palabras de amor... pero era imposible, Edward lo sabía y no se engañaría.

¿Qué la llevó a hablarle como si tuviera opción a rechazarlo? ¿Acaso no había actuado de forma que le fuera imposible negarse a lo que él exigía?, era imposible que ella se alejara de su hijo, lo sabía, lo había visto en su mirada cuando abrazó a Charlie, él era su vida. El minuto en que ella lo observó antes de responderle fue el peor minuto de su vida, temió que descubriera su mentira, que se impusiera como la mujer que pensaba que era y le dijera que no había nada que pudiera hacerle, que lucharía por su hijo donde fuera, pero cuando le dijo que sí, sintió una mezcla de alivio y dolor que le hizo pensar que su corazón iba a explotar.

Ya estaba hecho, había aceptado sus condiciones e iban a ser una familia.

Al despedirse se acercó a ella, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, no podía determinar qué iba a hacer ni cómo esperaba que ella reaccionara. Cuando se alejó asustada y se pegó a la pared, Edward suspiró amargamente y la observó, prometiéndole con la mirada, que aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, iba a lograr que lo perdonara y que nunca le volvería a hacer daño aunque ella no le amara jamás.

Salió de allí y llamó a un soldado que estaba en su regimiento, no importaba que Bella le hubiese dicho que sí no se iba a arriesgar, iba a tener a alguien vigilándola todo el tiempo, hasta que regresara y se la llevara a casa.

Se metió en su habitación del hotel, ignorando la cara de preocupación de Emmett. Seth estaba en casa de sus padres así que no lo encontró cuando volvió, y se tiró en la cama.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar lo que había dañado?

Bella le había dicho que sí, pero solo por su coacción y manipulación.

Se ahogó en la culpa, que era la más grande que había sentido en su vida, lo cual era hasta irónico ya que era su fiel compañera desde hacía diez años, ¿acaso no podía hacer nada bien?, no, negó rápidamente, él no servía para nada.

La primera vez que estuvo con Bella le robó su inocencia, y ahora le había robado su vida, su hogar, su felicidad y su amor.

Mierda.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en el mueble blanco mirando a ningún punto en particular, pensando. Había estado así durante veinte minutos, después de subir, lavarse la cara y cambiar su bello vestido, que ahora estaba arruinado de por vida por ese mal recuerdo, a un pantalón de pijama de cuadros rojos y una franela dos tallas más grande, era el vestuario que le gustaba usar para dormir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo meditando en las consecuencias de lo que aceptó. Charlie iba a tener lo que tanto quería, un padre, y no uno impuesto o escogido por ella, si no el suyo propio, el único que su hijo quería y necesitaba. Por lo menos eso la aliviaba, esperaba que Edward fuera un buen padre, no quería que su hijo sufriera una desilusión después de esperar tanto.

Ella no importaba, en verdad no, aunque una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que sí, que sus necesidades también eran importantes; pero no, se negó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes, su hijo iba a ser feliz y ella iba a estar a su lado. Además era verdad, ella le negó a Edward su derecho de ser padre. ¿No fue así? ¿No hizo que él se perdiera la experiencia más maravillosa del planeta por nueve largos años?, casi diez si contaba el periodo de gestación, ¿acaso Edward no era también una víctima en todo eso?

De alguna forma ese pensamiento no la consolaba como debiera, no podía convencerse que una víctima actuara de una forma tan ruin como lo hizo Edward esa noche. No importaba que tan justificado estuviera, tal vez si se hubiera acercado poco a poco, hubiese pedido su derecho de visitar a su hijo, quizás ella lo conocería poco a poco, no impuesto, no bajo sus reglas y mandatos.

_¡Es un bárbaro!_ Todo tenía que hacerse cómo y cuándo él quería, quitando del medio el chantaje y las amenazas, se impuso sin darle a ella ninguna posibilidad… era cierto, no tenía ninguna posibilidad, no había escape, él la quería a ella y a su hijo… eso fue lo que quiso decir, por eso recalcó con tanto énfasis que era suya, dentro de su cabeza, pensamiento que Bella no entendía, ella le pertenecía.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Jacob? Tenía que dejar de engañarse y pensar que había una salida cuando era mentira, no con un hombre tan poderoso como él, la había amenazado y tenía todas las de perder. Viera por donde lo viera no tenía salida. Si huía la perseguiría, y lo sabía no sólo por su amenaza, sino porque ahora él sabía que ella poseía algo que le pertenecía, Charlie. Si lo enfrentaba podría perderlo todo, y aunque pudiera vivir sin lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, nunca podría hacerlo sin su hijo. Así que debía hablar con Jacob, cumplir sus órdenes y desear que su hijo fuera feliz. Como si los hubiese llamado inconscientemente, en ese momento llegaron.

Jacob entró a la casa con Charlie en brazos durmiendo. Miró a todas las direcciones evaluando si todavía él estaba dentro, luego posó su mirada en Bella y frunció el ceño, se veía desolada. ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué demonios se fue y la dejó sola?

-Jacob… - dijo Bella. Estaba destrozada por dentro, pero debía actuar, maldita sea aunque fuera por una vez en la vida tenía que mentir bien, no podía permitirse hacerle más daño del necesario. El hombre que se fue hace pocas horas de allí tenía una misión, era capaz de todo, no podía llegar a imaginar si a Jacob le pasara algo, si él le hacía algo… sería demasiado, la culpa la embargaría y no la dejaría vivir

–Edward ya no está aquí, no tienes que buscarlo. Por favor, lleva a Charlie a su cuarto.

Jacob asintió serio, llevó a Charlie a su cuarto, lo dejó en su cama arropado y bajó a enfrentar a Bella. Tenía que saber qué quería ese hombre y dejar en claro que no la iba a tener, iba a exigir sus derechos. Con ese pensamiento bajó a la sala, donde todavía lo esperaba, y se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quería? – directo, enfático, sincero, Jacob siempre era así, no se iba por las ramas, lo decía todo claramente y del mismo modo quería sus respuestas, era una lástima que en esta oportunidad Bella no le pudiera corresponder.

-Jacob… - respiró hondamente. No sabía qué diablos decir por lo que optó por la verdad – quiere estar en la vida de su hijo.

-Bien, después de diez años, de lo que tú has sufrido para criar a tu hijo sola, ¿ahora viene a exigir sus derechos? Imagino que le dijiste dónde se tenía que meter sus exigencias ¿no?

-Sabes que él no sabía de la existencia de Charlie, ni en donde me encontraba, te lo conté. No puedo recriminarle por exigir algo de lo que no sabía que tenía derecho en primer lugar –. Bella casi se ríe por el hecho de estar defendiéndolo, que irónico…

-Bueno es tu opinión no la mía, si hubiese sido yo te habría buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. ¿Y a qué acuerdo llegaron? ¿Cómo van a ser las visitas? – Jacob estaba sumamente serio. Allí estaba, llegaba el momento…

-Charlie necesita un padre a tiempo completo no solo visitas, lo sabes, me lo has dicho varias veces – Bella no podía verlo a los ojos, miraba sus manos, prácticamente escuchaba el cerebro de Jacob trabajar, pronto iba a unir las piezas.

-Sí, te lo he dicho y me he ofrecido a cumplir ese rol varias veces, es más – Jacob se acercó a ella, se arrodilló, sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió enseñando un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante en el medio. Era un acto desesperado, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba dónde estaba yendo esa conversación. Si ella quería un padre para su niño él lo sería –. Isabella Marie Swan ¿puedes concederme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y ser el padre que tanto quiere y necesita Charlie? No era así como quería pedírtelo, había planeado todo para esta noche, cena en el restaurante, incluso lo iba a meter en la torta de chocolate que te gusta, pero… no pudo ser, eso no quita el hecho de que es lo que más quiero, ser tu esposo y el padre de Charlie, ¿qué dices?

Bella lo miró horrorizada, _¡Dios_, _eso no es lo que tenía que pasar!_ Se levantó y se alejó de Jacob caminando de un lado para otro. Tenía que hacerlo, romperle el corazón, pero no podía. Inmediatamente en su mente surgieron las razones para hacerlo; perder a su hijo, que se enterase de las mentiras que le había dicho, su hijo sufriendo… y decidió que tenía que hacerlo, así le desgarrara el corazón. Se volteó y lo miró, todavía en la misma posición, observándola.

-Párate por favor – le dijo suplicante, su corazón se estaba rompiendo y el de Jacob lo haría dentro de poco –. No, no puedo aceptarlo, perdóname, te quiero… de verdad lo hago, eres mi mejor amigo, mi primer amigo, y tienes un lugar muy querido en mi corazón, pero no te amo – se dio cuenta de que era cierto cuando lo dijo. No lo amaba, no de la forma en que debería amarse a alguien para aceptar casarse con él, aunque irónicamente, por la persona con quien se iba a casar no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso tampoco –. Yo… yo te dije que él era mi luz, él es el hombre que siempre he amado, siempre, desde que era una niña. Él se fue a la guerra y pensé que había muerto, por eso me fui, escapé, pero ahora me encontró y ese sentimiento nunca desapareció ni para mí, ni para él.

-Pero Bella eso es mentira, yo sé que tú me quieres. Lo he visto en tus ojos todo este tiempo, y tú me has respondido, si no fuera porque él volvió te habrías casado conmigo y Charlie sería mi hijo, no el suyo y sabes que tengo razón. Algo más pasó, no me lo creo, no creo lo que estás diciendo, si fuera cierto tus ojos brillarían como sé que lo hacen cuando estás feliz y enamorada, no reflejarían la tristeza que tienes en este momento… dime que no es verdad por favor, yo lucharé por ti hasta el final Bella. Solo di la verdad – Jacob estaba desesperado, no lo podía creer, había algo más, tenía que haberlo. Amaba a esa mujer hasta la locura, la necesitaba a su lado, sin ella no sabría cómo vivir.

-Claro que no estoy feliz, ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Saltando de alegría? ¡Sé que te estoy haciendo daño! Él llegó inesperadamente, todavía estoy en estado de shock – le dijo llorando – no, mi querido Jacob, no me gusta hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo a Charlie. Tiene derecho a conocer a su padre, a su verdadero padre, y Edward… también se lo debo a él, le arrebaté la oportunidad de ser padre por mucho tiempo para no repetir, tiene derecho a recuperar los años perdidos.

-¿Y tú Bella? ¿Tú no cuentas? – Jacob estaba derrotado, se tiró en el mueble, sabía que no lo amaba, siempre lo supo, pensó que tal vez con los años o con su amor se compensarían las cosas, pero no previó que él iba a volver y con eso la iba a perder.

-Yo… yo sí cuento, Jacob. Lo amo, él fue mi héroe, el que rescataba princesas de cuentos de hadas y me hizo soñar con un mundo distinto cuando toda mi vida era oscuridad. Me dio el regalo más grande que es mi hijo. Yo voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro, pero tú… tú tienes que olvidarme, conseguir a otra mujer que te quiera como el gran hombre que eres… - Bella quería que él continuara con su vida, por lo menos alguien debía ser feliz en esa maldita historia.

-Calla Bella, por favor, no quiero escucharlo. Espero que seas feliz, de verdad te lo mereces, pero estaré vigilando, al primer error entraré en escena de nuevo y tomaré mi puesto, el que me corresponde y tú me estás negando. Te haré mía –. No lo aceptaba, no la podía perder, le daría tiempo. Estaba seguro de que ese hombre se equivocaría y estaría allí para remplazarlo, para hacerse dueño de esa familia.

-No Jacob, no lo harás, en dos días nos iremos – Bella tenía que terminar con esto de una vez, contarle todo. Sintió como empezaba a llorar de nuevo y su corazón se aplastó un poco más, le iba a hacer tanto daño. Estaba destrozando sus vidas y todo lo que conocían.

-¿Qué? - ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Nos vamos. Edward no vive aquí y no es justo que deje su lugar por nosotros, además es militar y tiene que estar con su regimiento. Nos iremos y nos casaremos. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, no nos puedes buscar, nunca –. Bella recordó las palabras de Edward: "_Ni en el mismo apartado postal_", tembló un poco, tenía que evitar que Jacob se acercara –. Sería más difícil para ti y para mí, voy a estar bien, soy fuerte Jacob, y él… es a él a quien quiero.

-Pero Charlie… él tiene su escuela, su vida aquí ¿cómo lo vas a apartar de ella? – preguntó desesperado, no sólo le había arrebatado su sueño sino hasta la posibilidad de tenerlo en algún momento.

-Charlie irá donde nosotros vayamos, además quiere un padre, irá donde él esté – _¡Dios Charlie!…_ su vida iba a cambiar completamente, no quería ni pensar en lo que le iba a decir.

-Lo siento Jacob, lo siento. Te quiero mucho, aunque en este momento no lo demuestre y te esté hiriendo tan terriblemente. Perdóname, espero que seas feliz –. Se acercó a él insegura, no sabía si debía o no, pero se lo debía a sí misma. Lo abrazó fuertemente, Jacob se quedó allí, estático por un minuto, después reaccionó y la abrazó también. Bella seguía llorando, no dejó de hacerlo en ningún momento de su conversación y Jacob también lloró por el amor perdido, por esa vida que ya tenía planeada y que de un día para otro desapareció.

Unos minutos después Jacob se soltó de su abrazo y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Bella quedó allí, sola, triste, mirando el espacio vacío del segundo hombre que había salido hoy de su casa, y en este caso, de su vida para siempre.

Se quedó allí estática hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de correr, después subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. No durmió en toda la noche, tampoco esperaba hacerlo, estaba pensando, decidiendo, si por algo se ha caracterizado toda su vida, y si algo había aprendido por todos los eventos que han marcado su existencia, es que podía superar cualquier adversidad, y eso es lo que haría en este caso también.

De alguna forma logró mentir y que creyeran lo que salía por sus labios. Jacob creyó que amaba a Edward. Le ayudó rememorar momentos pasados, donde ella pensaba que estaba enamorada de un hombre completamente inaccesible, un héroe. Al recordar eso sonrió irónicamente, su héroe… en realidad era un monstruo que por medio de amenazas, en vez de espadas heroicas, conseguía lo que quería.

Se iba a casar con un hombre que no amaba, que llegó a detestar y por un momento a odiar más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero ya no, solo fue un instante. Bella nunca odiaría a alguien, era un sentimiento innecesario y contraproducente. Cuando una persona odia es carcomido por ese sentimiento corrupto, esa fue una de las mejores enseñanzas que le dejó su padre antes de irse y la ha seguido de por vida.

No odió a la persona que le arrebató a su padre, no odió a su madre por abandonarla, no odió, y nunca podría hacerlo, a su hermana por tomar algo que no le correspondía, y no lo odiaría a él, aunque debía admitir que era el que casi hace flaquear esa teoría, de hecho por un momento lo hizo. Además tenía que pensar en su hijo, siempre en Charlie, tenía que crear el mejor hogar que pudiese con lo que tenía, lo había hecho en los años anteriores y lo iba a seguir haciendo, aunque ahora tuviera que compartirlo con el hombre que la chantajeó, amenazó e intimidó sin ninguna piedad.

.

.

Charlie entró a su habitación muy temprano en la mañana. Bella sabía que lo haría, estaba ansioso por saber de su padre, tal vez asustado porque se hubiese ido, porque hubiera incumplido la promesa que hizo antes de que él se fuera con Jacob.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta? – Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, Bella se acomodó sentada con las piernas enrolladas debajo de su cuerpo, mirándolo de frente - ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Se fue? – Lo último lo dijo muy triste.

Bella lo agarró y lo abrazó, acomodándolo de forma que quedara sentado en su regazo, por lo que desenrolló las piernas.

–Hola mi amor, sí tu papá se fue – Charlie iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió –, pero va a volver en dos días a buscarnos.

-¿A buscarnos?

-Sí, tú padre y yo… hablamos mucho ayer. Él no sabía de tu existencia, como sabes estaba en la guerra, y está muy emocionado por conocerte – dijo Bella pretendiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía –. Así que decidimos que ya era hora de que el compromiso se volviera matrimonio, como tenía que ser desde el principio y seremos una familia, los tres, para siempre –dijo sonriéndole.

Charlie se paró de la cama y empezó a saltar riendo.

–¿¡En serio mamá! - dejó de brincar y se arrodilló en la cama mirándola completamente serio, como hacia algunas veces, causando que Bella se preguntara dónde estaba su niño, ya que parecía un hombre cuándo la miraba de esa manera -. ¿Le quieres? ¿Tú quieres estar con él? Si no quieres vivir con él, no tenemos que ir, yo me puedo quedar contigo sin él.

Bella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía qué había hecho en la vida para merecerse a su hijo.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer a quien hizo que te tuviera en mi vida? – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente, evitando magistralmente una respuesta sobre sus sentimientos –. Te amo Charlie, y quiero lo que tú quieres. Vamos a ser una familia completa por fin, vas a tener a tú papá, siempre tuviste razón mi amor, es un general.

-Es un héroe mamá, ¿no te lo dije? – le dijo el niño brillándole los ojos.

-Es tu padre mi amor, eso es más importante que ser cualquier héroe, y quiere estar contigo como te dije que haría – Charlie le sonrió -. Pero ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, hay que ver qué quieres llevarte y empacar para irnos con tu papá.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A Washington, donde vive tu papá.

-¡Bien! – gritó y salió corriendo para empezar a empacar.

-¡Charlie primero vas a desayunar! – Bella miró la puerta por donde había salido su hijo, y entendió que era lo correcto, aunque le costara mucho hacerlo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL **(la mejor investigadora)**, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, más de lo que a Bella le hubiese gustado. Se encontró ocupada con mil y una cosas de último momento, empacó la ropa de su hijo y de ella, y algunas otras cosas que quería llevarse, artefactos de cocina que coleccionó en el lapso de los años para seguir con su hobbie, los juguetes de Charlie, su ropa de pequeño y recuerdos de su niñez. Fue al colegio a presentar su renuncia, le dolió, estaba abandonando uno de sus sueños, y a retirar los papeles de Charlie para matricularlo en un colegio a donde iban. Pasó por La Push a despedirse de sus amigos, fue un momento muy incómodo para ella, era un secreto a voces el afecto que Jacob le profesaba y todos pensaban que iban a estar juntos, aunque muy pocos supieran que ellos estaban saliendo como novios, la noticia de que se iba a casar con el padre de Charlie no fue bien recibida, algunos la consideraron una traición.

No volvió a ver a Jacob, cuando le pregunto a Emily por quinta vez, esta muy reacia le contó que se había ido por unos días. Ellos eran los que se mostraban más heridos por el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward, ya que sabían todo sobre su relación y que Jacob iba a pedirle matrimonio, pero Emily calmó los ánimos y a Sam en el proceso diciendo que en el corazón no se mandaba.

El resto del pueblo tomó la noticia alegremente, claro, mostraron tristeza por perder a un miembro de la comunidad y a una maestra abnegada como era Bella, pero estaban felices por la romántica idea, Edward había vuelto a buscar a su amor de adolescencia y había encontrado a su hijo perdido, ahora se casaban para así seguir profesando su amor eterno. A Bella todas esas conjeturas le causaban gracia, sólo ella sabía la realidad de su situación, pero delante de ellos tenía que fingir una sonrisa a toda hora.

Era más fácil sobrellevar todo al ver la felicidad de Charlie, estaba saltando por todos lados y a todos les decía que su padre había vuelto y que iban a ser una familia, Bella lo miraba y se repetía una y otra vez que era lo correcto.

Esa mañana estaba todo listos y empacado, Charlie se veía emocionado, esperando a su padre y Bella… ella estaba estresada, miraba por la ventana para saber cuando llegaba Edward, el único responsable de su nueva vida, no sabía si para bien o para mal, solo que ese día todo iba a cambiar.

Llegó a las ocho de la mañana, Bella estaba ansiosa y nerviosa paseando de un lado a otro, intentando convencerse que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Lo miró y quedó impactada, si con uniforme se veía extremadamente guapo, vestido informalmente con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que marcaba cada músculo, quitaba el aliento. Se reprendió mentalmente y apartó la mirada, no debería estar mirándole y mucho menos admirándolo, se había pautado que iba a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo amistoso con él y no debía de ninguna forma concebirlo hermoso, ya cometió ese error una vez. Esto era por Charlie, no quería vivir sin él y además tenía derecho a conocer a su verdadero padre.

Cerró la puerta del camión verde perteneciente a las Fuerzas Armadas y moviéndose con la gracia de un leopardo se acercó a ellos.

-Hola – dijo mirándola con un anhelo que le hizo temblar imperceptiblemente. Luego bajó la mirada a Charlie y sonrió –. Hola Charlie, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien papá, ¿y tú? – preguntó Charlie sonriendo.

-Ahora estoy bien – contestó, Bella se extrañó, ¿ahora? – ¿Mamá te contó que quiero que seamos una familia? Quiero casarme con ella y conocerte Charlie, pero para eso tengo que pedirte permiso. El otro día no pude hacerlo así que lo hago ahora, tú fuiste durante mucho tiempo el hombre de esta familia, y ahora tengo que pedirte autorización para casarme con tu madre y ocupar yo ese puesto.

Bella casi sonrió, era una actuación muy inteligente de su parte. Con eso veía claramente cuánto lo quería en su vida, se ganaba al niño tomándolo en cuenta y así se sentiría orgulloso porque lo trataban como un hombre. Charlie cuadró el pecho, como si estuviese asumiendo un papel importante y lo miró seriamente.

–Te doy el permiso, pero la tienes que cuidar y hacer feliz, sino te las verás conmigo – Bella escuchó y observó a su hijo asombrada y orgullosa. Esa respuesta era de un adulto, aunque de alguna forma él tuvo que madurar antes porque nada más estaban ellos, le pidió a Dios que ahora al tener a su padre, volviese a su papel de niño y fuese feliz, era lo único que quería.

Edward lo observó por un minuto, muy serio.

–Lo haré Charlie, la protegeré con mi vida, a ella y a ti – le contestó por fin. Claro, no podía prometer que la iba a hacer feliz, no de la forma en como la había conseguido, Bella lo sabía.

–Está bien – dijo alejando todo el aire serio y formal que los había envuelto y sonriendo ampliamente volvió a abrazarlo. Bella notó que Edward no tenía mucha práctica con esas muestras de afecto, tanto la otra vez como esta Charlie se acercaba y él quedaba desconcertado, eso le extrañó pero lo desechó inmediatamente, un hombre tan cruel como ese era natural que no recibiera cariño, debía ser justicia divina.

Edward cargó todas las cajas y maletas en la camioneta y antes de irse a enfrentar una nueva vida en otro lugar, que Bella deseaba con todas las fuerzas se volviera un hogar de verdad para su hijo, se volteó y observó su casa, esa que fue el refugio lleno de tanta felicidad, y amor; en la que vio como su hijo creció y donde encontró tanta paz. Se despidió de ella, deseando volver algún día, aunque no lo creía, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió una lágrima caer en sus manos e inmediatamente se limpió antes de voltear y montarse en el carro donde ya estaban Charlie y Edward, no quería que su hijo se preocupara por verla triste y que Edward la viera llorar.

Emprendieron camino y ella observó el pueblo por última vez sintiendo nostalgia y tristeza por todo lo que había vivido en ese sitio y la buena gente que había conocido. Miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta que iban hacia Port Ángeles lo que les llevaría aproximadamente una hora de viaje, lo sabía porque había ido muchas veces allí con Jacob y Charlie de visita.

No habló en todo trayecto aunque tampoco hizo falta, gracias a Dios, Charlie acaparó toda la atención desde el principio, estaba ansioso por conocer a su padre.

-¿Tienes mamá y papá?

-Sí, mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen y es general de tres estrellas.

-¿Es general como tú?

-Todos los hombres de mi familia desde hace cinco generaciones, han sido militares -. Bella frunció el ceño, ¿Edward quería que Charlie fuera militar?, ella definitivamente no deseaba eso.

-¿Yo también? – preguntó Charlie, ella iba a contestar pero Edward se le adelantó.

-Solo si tú quieres, nadie fue obligado aunque era como una imposición, éramos educados desde muy jóvenes para esa carrera.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a estudiar para ser militar?

-Toda mi vida – respondió Edward –, cuando tenía siete años empecé los estudios formalmente, pero desde antes mi padre me inculcaba los valores militares.

-¡Wow! - dijo Charlie asombrado, lo cual fue secundado en silencio por Bella. Toda su vida… ya entendía por qué actuaba en todo como si fuera una misión, no le habían enseñado a hacer otra cosa –. ¿Y tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único.

-¿Cómo yo?

El porte de Edward se ensombreció por un segundo y después se recompuso.

–Como tú.

Charlie empezó a preguntar sobre su vida militar, cuándo lo habían ascendido y qué había hecho, hubo un momento incómodo cuando Edward le contó de su corto periodo como jefe en una cárcel, pero después de eso todo estuvo tranquilo.

Llegaron al _William R. Fairchild International Airport _y se estremeció involuntariamente al ver varios militares esperándolos. Se bajaron del vehículo y Bella tomó la mano de Charlie temiendo que lo que había hablado con Edward esa noche no fuera cierto y que esos hombres estuvieran allí para arrebatarle a su hijo. Edward la miró y frunció el ceño confundido, tal vez al notar la palidez que seguramente tenía su semblante.

-Estás a salvo Bella – le dijo parado a su lado y ella tembló de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? No era cierto, había sido arrebatada de su hogar y su vida, estaba en un mundo extraño y no se sentía segura, mucho menos con él que la había amenazado y chantajeado para estar a su lado.

Tragó grueso y abrazó con más fuerza a Charlie, como si con eso fuera a protegerlo mientras observaba como esos sujetos se acercaban. Edward suspiró y caminó hacia los militares dejándolos solos.

-¿Estás viendo mamá? – preguntó Charlie emocionado y ella trató de relajarse por el bien de su hijo.

Se forzó a dejar atrás el miedo y a recordar que él le había prometido que si se casaban no le haría daño. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió tratando de disimular su turbación.

-¡Es un camión como los que estaban en los libros! – Continuó Charlie y Bella sonrió con tristeza, se dio cuenta de que su hijo hacía esos comentarios cuando estaban solos, el niño todavía no confiaba en Edward – y los cabos y capitanes. Mi papá es el jefe de todos ellos – concluyó maravillado.

-Estamos listos – interrumpió Edward y ella lo miró fijamente sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía –, los cabos Grant y Puller llevarán lo que empacaste a Washington D.C por tierra mientras, nosotros volaremos a casa con las maletas.

Bella lo observó apretando las manos y a Charlie mientras éste empezó a dar pequeños saltos.

-¡¿Iremos en avión! – preguntó emocionado.

-Mejor que eso – contestó Edward sonriéndole cariñosamente - en un _Fairchild __C-123 Provider_ y es un privilegio para los civiles montarse en un avión como ese -. Charlie gritó emocionado y salió corriendo dentro del aeropuerto acompañado por un cabo. Desde luego conseguía emocionarlo sin siquiera proponérselo, a su hijo le gustaba todo lo referente a la vida militar, siempre pensó que su fascinación venía por buscar alguna forma de estar conectado con su papá.

Edward se paró al frente de Bella y la miró fijamente.

–Charlie está a salvo – dijo al ver que ella tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde su hijo había salido – y nadie te va a hacer daño – le dijo. Ella tragó grueso mientras se volteaba a escoger las maletas que se iban a llevar, pensando que era irónico que él de todas las personas, le prometiera eso.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Washington cinco horas y media después. En la pista donde aterrizaron estaban otros miembros del equipo de Edward, presumía, y después de reunirse con él por unos minutos le entregaron unas llaves que resultaron ser de un Chevrolet negro que los esperaba en la entrada de la base militar. Pararon a comer en un restaurante pequeño media hora después, ya que Charlie se quejó porque tenía hambre. Después de comer, su hijo lo miró con los ojos brillantes y continuó con el interrogatorio que había empezado en Forks y que para Bella ya era como la inquisición española al doble.

-Mamá me dijo que se conocieron en Nueva York y que ella se enamoró a primera vista de ti, ¿tú también te enamoraste así? - Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio a Edward. Recordó que él no sabía nada del supuesto compromiso que ellos compartieron y en ese momento era imposible que se lo dijera, se preguntó cómo pudo tener ese error de cálculo. Después de diez años debería haber tenido esa mentira completamente controlada y ahora en el momento más crucial falló completamente.

Edward miró a Bella e hizo un gesto pequeño haciéndole mostrar que no entendía su mirada.

–Sí, me enamoré de tu madre nada más verla, era completamente hermosa, aunque no tanto como ahora – ella se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, ni entender las razones de por qué lo hacía, todavía odiaba esa reacción de su cuerpo.

-¿Por eso te comprometiste con ella antes de irte a la guerra? – Allí estaba, Bella bajó la mirada incapaz de mirar a Edward, no quería que viendo a su cara descubriera la mentira que con tanto ahínco, dolor y culpa protegió. Dos segundos después levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él, estaba completamente avergonzada, debía haberle dicho, se volvió a repetir por enésima vez, debió inventar otra cosa.

-Sí… - dijo Edward lentamente, con expresión inescrutable –, no soportaba la idea de no volver a verla nunca más, e hice algo inesperado y que no tiene que ver con mi forma de ser – Bella lo miró y por un momento sintió que no estaba hablando del supuesto compromiso – y… le pedí que se casara conmigo, pero lamentablemente fui a la guerra y después no sabía donde encontrarla hasta hace dos días cuando te vi en la feria y me llevaste a tu casa… fue el destino, me trajo a ustedes, a mi familia –. Lo miró rabiosa, tal vez fue el destino el que lo llevó para allá, pero fue él quien se metió en sus vidas sin tomarlos a ellos en cuenta en absoluto.

-Y, ¿te alegras? ¿Quieres estar aquí con nosotros? – Le dijo Charlie tímidamente y Bella miró a su hijo con tristeza, apartando la rabia que había sentido un segundo atrás. Esa pregunta salió del corazón, de su propia inseguridad creada por años sin figura paterna, quería saber si Edward estaba allí porque quería y que no se iba a volver a ir, deseaba afirmar con esas preguntas tímidas que ellos deseaban formar parte de esa familia.

–No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar más que con ustedes dos Charlie – le dijo sonriendo y Bella pensó que si estaba mintiendo no lo podía saber, o era sincero o muy buen actor, aunque con los antecedentes que tenía y la intensidad con la que lo vio batallar por esto, se inclinaba más por la primera opción.

Charlie dio por culminado su interrogatorio y fue al baño. Bella aprovechó el momento para plantear lo que tenía rondando en su cabeza desde hacía dos días.

-Edward – la miró extrañado, como si no esperara que ella alguna vez le fuera a hablar, o con el tono tan tranquilo que empleó – necesito que aclaremos algo, o llegar a una especie de acuerdo.

-Dime – respondió frunciendo el ceño, esperando lo que le iba a decir para determinar su estrategia a seguir. Bella tembló, era asombroso como volvía a su naturaleza militar tan rápidamente, casi lo había visto normal cuando hablaba con Charlie.

-Necesito hacer esto bien por Charlie, es decir, sé que sientes resentimiento por haberte perdido su niñez, yo también lo siento por la forma en como me obligaste a venir acá, a casarme contigo y a pertenecer a tu vida, pero… mi hijo necesita estabilidad, ¿entiendes? – le dijo ansiosa, necesitaba esto por él, no quería que la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento se propagara por todo su entorno familiar e hiciese sentir mal a Charlie –. Por lo menos intentar tener un trato amistoso, por su bien, él es un niño precioso pero inseguro, imagino que porque no tenía a su padre –, lo vio esperando una recriminación por su parte, tal vez un insulto porque había sido su culpa que él no estuviera allí, porque no le había contado nada, pero al ver que no lo decía y que su mirada reflejaba dolor más que molestia Bella suspiró aliviada – así que podemos ser maduros, para algo somos adultos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Bella, cuando te dije que se iba a hacer lo que tú quisieras no estaba mintiendo, si quieres una relación amistosa… eso es lo que tendrás, no quiero pelear, mucho menos contigo – dijo seriamente dejándola confusa.

-Se hará lo que yo quiera una vez que tú has conseguido lo que tú quieres, ¿no es así? – Bella no pudo evitar decir eso, y se arrepintió en cuanto salió de sus labios, estaba pidiendo una tregua y era la primera que la incumplía.

Edward miró al suelo y no dijo nada, tal vez él no quería incumplir la tregua, así que Bella respiró profundamente, si él no le iba a recriminar nada ella tampoco iba a hacerlo, tal vez podrían tener una convivencia tranquila, sin amor ni felicidad, pero tranquila.

–Disculpa – le dijo mirándolo, Edward levantó la cabeza y la observó con expresión desconcertada –, estoy ofreciendo una tregua y la soy la primera en incumplirla, tienes razón y gracias por no caer en mi provocación, es solo que… no es fácil, todo ha pasado muy rápido, aunque sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto por Charlie es difícil este cambio, sobre todo si es impuesto – bajó la cabeza, no quería decirlo pero no pudo evitarlo… era lo que sentía.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Isabella? – le preguntó.

–Bella, dime Bella – le interrumpió, ambos se miraron y bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, recordando un momento donde esas mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

-Bella… ¿y tú hermana? ¿La encontraste? – Lo observó asombrada, se acordaba de lo que le había dicho esa tarde, y se acordó de Alice, un dolor conocido se instauró en su pecho, cómo extrañaba a su hermana…

-Ella… ella fue adoptada – dijo mirando el plato de comida casi vacío -, me enteré que había estado en el orfanato "Nuestra Señora de la Caridad", pero cuando fui ya se la habían llevado, la madre superiora escribió a sus padres adoptivos, pero no quisieron que tuviéramos contacto – se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo una indiferencia que no sentía y que no le llegaba a los ojos –, pensaban que iba a ser una mala influencia, por haber salido de donde salí – lo miró a los ojos, retándolo a que le diera la razón a ellos, pero de nuevo no lo hizo, más bien veía en su expresión compasión y entendimiento.

-Lo siento, sé cuánto querías una familia.

-Y la tengo, Charlie es mi familia – dijo levantando la barbilla. Edward asintió y en ese momento llegó su hijo sonriendo, Bella lo miró y se calmó… sí, su hijo era su familia, y siempre iba a tener un efecto tranquilizador en ella, pero luego vio a Edward y volvió la tempestad, no sabía como iba a manejarlo, mucho menos ahora que iban a tratar de tener una especie de trato amistoso. De alguna forma le parecía que le sería más fácil si eran enemigos jurados o si su visión de ruin y villano no le abandonaba, aunque eso era algo que nunca iba a perder, siempre iba a pensar en él como un despiadado hombre que haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Salieron del restaurante y fueron al registro civil, al llegar Bella miró al edificio y después a Edward asombrada y asustada, no pensaba que fuera a pasar tan rápido, él lo había dicho pero de alguna forma pensó que iban a pasar algunos días antes de que contrajeran matrimonio, pero… otra vez se había equivocado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Charlie.

-Tú madre y yo nos vamos a casar – contestó serenamente Edward.

-¿Tan rápido? – Charlie exteriorizó el sentimiento de Bella y ella no pudo evitar sonreír a ese hecho.

-Charlie… - se arrodilló y lo agarró por los hombros – cuando dije lo que dije en Forks era cierto, me quiero casar con tu madre, incluso los dos días que estuve fuera era buscando un lugar suficientemente grande para que todos viviéramos y tramitar una licencia de matrimonio extraordinaria para casarme con ella una vez que llegáramos a Washington. Quiero pertenecer a esta familia, y no sería justo para tu madre si os llevo a vivir a esa casa sin que estemos casados, ¿entiendes? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Bella observó la escena entre su hijo y Edward y asintió sin que su hijo la viera, ¿para qué atrasar lo que era inevitable?, ya lo había aceptado dos días atrás, unos días más o menos era lo mismo.

Charlie miró seriamente a Edward, analizándolo y después asintió sonriendo, pero se volvió a Bella.

–¿Tú estás de acuerdo mamá?

-Sí – no pudo decir nada más.

Bella miró como Edward se colocaba un saco negro que hacía juego con su pantalón, y le dio gracias a Dios haber usado un vestido amarillo por debajo de la rodilla y con escote recatado, por lo menos estaba un poco presentable.

El acto de matrimonio fue para ella un poco borroso. Entraron en la habitación y un juez los estaba esperando, sirvieron como testigos una pareja que se iba a casar después de ellos, Charlie estaba al lado de su padre y Bella no podía ni escuchar lo que el juez le estaba diciendo, solo se dio cuenta cuando le preguntó si aceptaba casarse con Edward, a lo que perdida vio a Charlie, su cara sonriente e ilusionada, y luego a Edward y contestó "_sí"_. Él le colocó un anillo que nunca había visto y que debió haber comprado antes, le dio a ella el anillo que debía colocarle en su dedo y lo hizo con manos temblorosas, el juez los declaró marido y mujer y los observó sonriendo.

-Puede besar a la novia – escuchó decirle al final de la ceremonia y miró a Edward asustada, no se acordaba del detalle del beso.

Se tensó inmediatamente mientras veía como él bajaba a su rostro, sostuvo el aire mientras le daba un suave beso, solo le rozó los labios un segundo; fue un contacto completamente distinto al de diez años atrás, claro que no había comparación, la otra vez era como si hubiese querido comérsela, fue una completa invasión; pero aún así en esta ocasión los labios de ella quedaron quemando por ese contacto. Levantó la vista y observó a Edward que la miraba sonriente, por lo que se indignó. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a sonreír? ¿No logró lo que había exigido hace dos días? Allí estaba, sumisa aceptando lo que él quería, casándose, luego vio a Charlie y se calmó, estaba tan feliz mirándolos emocionado. Respiró profundamente y sonrió, tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo Edward, había que actuar, ¿no lo había dicho ella hacía menos de una hora? _¡Diablos!_ estaba confundida por sus cambios de humor cada cinco segundos.

-Gracias – le dijo Edward y ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Gracias?, nunca iba a entender a ese hombre, de eso estaba segura.

Firmaron el acta de matrimonio y los documentos para que Edward reconociera a Charlie como su hijo, añadiendo los de su nacimiento que Bella había llevado consigo, a partir de ese momento Charlie se apellidaba Cullen al igual que ella.

Recibieron las felicitaciones del juez y de la otra pareja, Bella abrazó a Charlie mucho tiempo más del necesario y salieron del registro. ¿Dónde? Bella no tenía ni idea, en ese momento podía esperar lo que fuera, no le sorprendería que fueran a la luna, al parecer con Edward todo era posible.

Él manejó treinta minutos y llegaron a una casa, su nueva casa según anunció un segundo después. Estaba ubicada en un conjunto residencial que se veía de prestigio. Era grande, de dos pisos, estaba pintada de un amarillo quemado y tenía un gran jardín. Se bajaron y acercándose a la casa ella contempló el gran porche, pensó en una mesa con sillas y tal vez un toldo, pero alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no sabía cómo Edward quería que fuera su casa, al final la casa era suya, no de ellos.

-Tuve suerte en conseguir esta casa con tan poca antelación – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Bella quedó atontada por un segundo, nunca había visto una sonrisa así – tiene cuatro cuartos, tres en la parte de arriba y uno abajo, que podría convertirse en estudio, eres tú la que debe decidir como va a ir cada habitación.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó extrañada.

-Esta es tu casa Bella y la de nuestro hijo, es justo que la decoren a su gusto. Yo arreglaré mi despacho, mandé traer las cosas que estaban en mi apartamento, que serán para el estudio y mi cuarto, lo demás lo decidirán ustedes, también ordené traer dos camas, y el resto lo podemos ir comprando hoy mismo, si quieren podemos empezar – dijo tranquilamente mientras les enseñaba los espacios de la casa, tenía un área de comedor, una sala, un pequeño cuarto que efectivamente serviría de estudio, y los cuartos de arriba, además de tres baños.

-¿Tu cuarto? ¿No van a dormir juntos? Los papás de mis amigos lo hacen –preguntó Charlie confundido.

Bella entró en pánico, eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar, no podría soportar dormir con él, tenerlo cerca la alteraba.

-Charlie, nosotros escogimos tener dos cuartos –dijo Edward de forma natural, asombrando a Bella con su tranquilidad –. No es fácil acostumbrarse cuando hemos dormido separados todo el tiempo y cada uno quiere su espacio, pero eso no significa que no seamos verdaderos esposos – le dijo aclarando, lo que Bella entendió que hubiera sido la próxima pregunta de Charlie, y no pudo más que respirar aliviada. Inmediatamente se fue a inspeccionar sola la casa, dejando a Charlie con Edward, antes de que empezara la nueva ronda de preguntas.

Se sentía aturdida, Edward parecía dos hombres completamente diferentes, el implacable que le hizo aceptar sus condiciones a toda costa y este que estaba a su disposición para lo que ella quisiera, pero se convenció que no eran dos, tal vez siempre era el primero, solo estaba cumpliendo su promesa, todo se haría como ella quisiera una vez que se haya casado con él ¿no fue lo que le dijo esa noche?, ¿no se lo acababa de repetir hacía unas horas?, quizás estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, evitando así confrontaciones. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, si continuaba así podría haber una buena transición para el niño y eso era lo importante.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Bella efectivamente comprobó que todo se iba a hacer como ella quisiera. Pasó mucho tiempo arreglando la casa a su gusto, lo cual le alegraba, estaba lo suficientemente ocupada para ignorar a Edward y casi sentir como si no existiera. Aunque eso no fuera posible en realidad.

El primer día Edward le informó que Charlie ya estaba matriculado en una escuela a ocho cuadras de la casa, solo necesitaban los papeles que ella tenía para formalizarlo, ya tenía contratado el transporte para llevarlo al colegio y también había contratado a tres personas para ayudarla con la remodelación de la casa, para pintarla y acomodar todas las cosas que iba a comprar, además se había trasladado a las principales tiendas de artículos del hogar, desde muebles y accesorios hasta el supermercado para abrirle una cuenta y que adquiriera lo que necesitara para la casa.

Estaba anonadada, si todo eso lo había hecho en las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores, ¿qué haría en una semana? Tal vez conquistar el mundo. Sonrió pero esta murió en el mismo instante, eso solo hacia notar lo poderoso que era, nunca podría escapar de él, de eso estaba segura.

Edward se iba a trabajar muy temprano en la mañana y no llegaba hasta la noche, lo cual agradecía, le estresaba solo estar en su presencia y no sabía bien por qué. Evitaba quedarse sola con él en cualquier circunstancia, siempre se escudaba en Charlie, y si por casualidad él entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba, ella daba una excusa y se iba a otro cuarto. No era miedo lo que sentía sino intranquilidad. Edward era tan impredecible…

Después de dos semanas Bella había terminado de arreglar la casa, Edward dormía en el cuarto de al lado y Charlie escogió el más alejado, tal vez para darles una privacidad inexistente, lo cual era otro motivo de intranquilidad. Los primeros días no durmió pensando que él iba a entrar en su habitación, porque ninguna puerta tenía pasador, pero al pasar el tiempo y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, esa duda se disipó y ahora dormía tranquilamente sin temor a un invitado indeseado.

La relación entre Charlie y Edward… eso era una cosa aparte. Bella observaba como cada día, poco a poco, iba creciendo.

No era fácil. Edward era muy reservado y rígido, tal vez no podía evitarlo por su crianza, así que a veces no sabía como actuar con un niño hiperactivo y tan amoroso como su hijo. Sin embargo, Charlie no se rendía, ya fuera con las mil y unas preguntas diarias o por las múltiples muestras de afecto, trataba de romper el muro de contención que era su padre, Bella debía reconocer que cada día que pasaba, un pedazo era roto y Edward respondía más efusivamente, incluso al llegar del trabajo iba directo a su cuarto y lo abrazaba, lo cual le alegraba, esa era la razón de ser de todo esto.

Esa noche Bella estaba sentada en el porche bebiendo limonada, lo había decorado con distintas macetas, que por la época del año no iban a florecer, pero eran un buen adorno igual y en primavera iban a irradiar por los distintos colores. Había colocado en un lado una mesa de hierro forjado, sillas con asiento de tela y un toldo grande de color verde que contrastaba con el color de la casa; del otro lado estaba un mueble giratorio de madera le habían dicho que lo llamaban el mueble de los enamorados, aunque en esa casa no hubiese ninguno le pareció un mueble bonito, y lo compró pensando en Charlie cuando estuviese enamorado.

-Bella… -dijo Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos y lo vio, imponente, era asombroso como cada vez que reflejaba tanta fuerza que la dejaba sin respiración sin poder evitarlo. Se controló y observó como él se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente, inmediatamente miró a los lados buscando a Charlie, demonios estaba sola con él.

-Dime Edward – dijo tratando de actuar lo más natural posible, supuestamente iban a tratarse amistosamente, se lo repitió varias veces en ese momento.

-El viernes van a venir unos amigos a casa para conoceros – dijo Edward lentamente, Bella se quedó paralizada. ¿Amigos? ¿A verla a ella y a Charlie?

-Pero…

-Somos un matrimonio, él es mi hijo. No creerías que os iba a mantener ocultos como si me avergonzaran, ¿verdad? – le dijo serio.

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, en esas semanas no había salido y no sabía lo que él tenía planeado, nunca habían hablado de eso, no habían hablado de nada a decir la verdad ella lo había evitado a toda costa.

– Yo… pensaba que sí, soy una expresidiaria Edward – dijo mirando a los lados, verificando que Charlie no estuviera cerca.

-¿Y qué? Ya cumpliste tu deuda con la sociedad, ¿no es así? Eres mi esposa, si me avergonzara no me hubiese casado contigo.

-Pensé que te habías casado conmigo por Charlie, para tenerlo siempre a tu lado.

-Cierto… - respondió con expresión pensativa –, pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a tener oculta. El viernes vienen unos amigos; Emmett, su esposa Rosalie y Seth. Son compañeros de la Fuerza Armada. El domingo iremos a comer con mis padres.

-Si ya tienes todo dispuesto, ¿para qué me preguntas? – Bella sonó más ruda de lo que pretendía, pero tenía que actuar como su esposa en todos esos eventos, no era buena mintiendo y además, estar con terceros significaba tenerlo cerca y eso la desequilibraba cada vez más.

-Quería informarte, vamos a ser los anfitriones de mis amigos así que te iba a pedir si podrías cocinar la cena, sé que es imposición Bella pero, ¿no crees que Charlie tiene derecho a conocer a sus abuelos y a sentirse recibido?

Era cierto, tenía razón y odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

–Está bien, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, iré al mercado – empezó a pensar en recetas y calcular ingredientes.

-Mañana te enviaré un soldado con un vehículo oficial para que te lleve – dijo con tono serio.

-No me voy a escapar Edward – le informó secamente. Entendía que lo hubiese hecho cuando llegaron a la ciudad, no conocía nada e inclusive era más fácil para trasladarse a cada lugar, pero solo era hacer compras, podía hacerlo sola.

-No lo dudo pero quiero que estés segura y no te pierdas – respondió serio.

-Me sé proteger Edward, toda mi vida me he cuidado sola, y en esos, seis años en prisión, donde nunca me hicieron daño, y no es algo que muchas personas puedan decir – terminó indignada.

–Bella, en la cárcel eras la persona más despistada que haya visto en mi vida, y todavía lo sigues siendo – terminó mirándola con escepticismo.

Ella se asombró, eran la primera vez que hablaban de algo de ese tiempo y se sentía tranquilo, normal, no había en su tono censura ni reproche solo una conversación corriente. Ni siquiera con Jacob tuvo eso, nunca la juzgó y siempre la apoyó pero su tono era de incredulidad llegando al miedo, en cambio el de Edward era tranquilo, debía ser porque había sido jefe de la cárcel y su capacidad de asombro era superior que la de la mayoría.

–Pues no soy tan despistada Edward, nunca me hirieron ni me molestaron.

-Claro que no te molestaron, ¿cómo lo iban a hacer? Yo envié a la soldado Mallory para que te protegiera y no permitiera que nada te pasara – le respondió riéndose pero al ver a Bella, dejó de sonreír y bajó la cara como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho lo anterior. Ella por su lado se sintió confundida por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Hizo que la protegieran? ¿Tenía a alguien que la cuidaba para que nada le pasara? Siempre veía a la soldado Mallory cerca, pero pensó que estaba cuidando las instalaciones, no a ella.

-¿Qué?... – no sabía que iba a decir, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿él sabía quién era ella desde antes de esa noche?

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido e iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó Charlie llamándolo para que fuera a su cuarto, quería enseñarle un barco en miniatura que había terminado de pintar, se lo había regalado a principios de semana para que lo ensamblara. Edward salió huyendo y por su expresión aliviado por la interrupción, dejando a Bella preguntándose: _"¿Por qué un Jefe de la Cárcel se iba a preocupar por la seguridad física de una reclusa hasta el extremo de asignarle a una soldado para su cuidado?"_

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. Estoy súper feliz que les haya agradado mi idea.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella observó todo alrededor respirando hondo y sintiendo como sus niveles de ansiedad llegaban a niveles exorbitantes. El viernes había llegado muy rápido, demasiado para su salud mental. Revisó de nuevo que todo estuviera perfecto en la cocina y en la casa y subió las escaleras.

No sabía cómo tenía que actuar o comportarse frente a los amigos de Edward ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero como no tenía más opción alistó todo para el evento.

Entró al cuarto de su hijo para confirmar que se estuviera arreglando y fue al suyo a ver como se iba a vestir para esa noche. Decidió ponerse un vestido marrón oscuro con falda de pliegues a la rodilla, con escote en v pero recatado y con tirantes estrechos; escogió unos zapatos de tacón y dejó su cabello suelto, peinándolo para deshacer los rizos y solo dejar suaves ondas. Usó poco maquillaje, solo labial carmesí y un poco de sombras en los ojos combinando con la ropa.

Poco después salió del cuarto para terminar de alistar todo, estaba en la sala cuando llegó Edward y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos; tenía puesto un traje gris, con una camisa blanca y corbata, y el cabello cobrizo peinado para atrás pero con un poco de volumen. Bella quedó impresionada, era absolutamente hermoso, su corazón se aceleró y respiró para calmarse, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No podía alterarse de ningún modo por ese hombre que le había obligado a cambiar de vida, a dejar a Jacob y su sueño de ser maestra, solo porque él quería, además que la forzó a casarse con él, amenazándola con quitarle a su hijo si no lo hacía, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Al principio se dijo que no lo iba a considerar atractivo, era un ser vil y desalmado, tenía que recordárselo a menudo, no se podía dejar engañar por la actitud humana que había tenido en esos últimos días, era una actuación… ¡una actuación!

-¿Está todo listo? – le preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-Mmm, ehh, sí todo está listo – respondió y salió de la sala para comprobar la cena en la cocina.

Diez minutos después sonó el timbre, y respiró profundamente, era el momento de la verdad.

Se acercó a la sala y vio a Charlie que estaba muy guapo con un traje negro igual que el de su padre pero con corbata gris y sonrió, él intentaba imitar todo movimiento de Edward, pero se veía en el fondo que estaba nervioso.

-Bella – dijo Edward – te presento al teniente coronel Emmett McCarthy, su esposa Rosalie, y el teniente Seth Clearwater. Ellos son mi esposa, Isabella y mi hijo, Charlie.

Se hicieron los saludos correspondientes y cuando llegó el momento de saludar a Seth, en vez de darse la mano se abrazaron, lo conocía de La Push y agradeció enormemente que la mirara con alegría en vez de con reproche, que era como la veían las personas de ese sitio al despedirse de ellos.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Claro amigo, Bella era visitante continua en La Push desde hace años, es muy querida allá y se les extraña mucho, esto quiere decir… – frunció el ceño -. ¿Tú eres el prometido? ¿El papá de Charlie? – Seth estaba extrañado, nunca había escuchado decir a Edward que estaba comprometido en la época de la guerra. Los miró a ambos y en sus caras se reflejaba pura consternación, vio a Charlie y comprendió, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de hablar de más? – ¡Claro! Así que esta es tu prometida… la que no habías visto, si me hubieses dicho su nombre habrías dejado de buscar hace tiempo – trató de arreglar la situación.

Emmett se carcajeó y a cambio se ganó un golpe de su esposa.

–Bien, Eddy se casó, su esposa es una belleza y tú debes ser Charlie – dijo mirando al niño y dando su mano para que la apretara –, eres igual a tu padre, solo esperemos que te sepas divertir cuando seas grande. Edward nos avergüenza a todos.

-¡Emmett! – gritó Rosalie censurándolo –. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Isabella? – Pidió tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bella, llámame Bella – le dijo sonriendo, en parte avergonzada por el comentario de Seth en parte divertida con Emmett -, no hay mucho que hacer pero si quieres me ayudas a traer los entremeses.

-Vamos.

Bella dejó a los hombres en la sala, fue con Rosalie a la cocina y empezó a arreglar todo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a la vida de Edward –. Bella frunció el ceño, no sabía que había dicho Edward sobre su historia anterior, estaba claro que no le iba a decir la verdad, pero no sabía que mentira había contado así que solo pudo asentir.

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-En el año mil novecientos cuarenta y dos – tenía que darle la fecha real, Charlie tenía nueve años.

-¿Estaba Edward de jefe de la cárcel de Yorkshire?

-Sí, en Nueva York – Bella se estaba desesperando, ¿qué diablos iba a decir?

-Edward debería estar en combate en esa fecha, pero lo pasaron a un puesto administrativo por haber recibido una bala en el hombro derecho, ¿lo sabías?

La miró consternada, "_así que por eso estaba en la cárcel"_, negó con la cabeza y siguió preparando los platos.

-Le hirieron salvando a Emmett – le continuó relatando y Bella la miró asombrada –. Sí, estaban en una batalla y Emmett quedó en medio sin escapatoria, en esos casos lo que se hace es dejar al soldado, es mejor perder a uno que perder a todos, pero Edward desobedeció la orden superior, lo buscó y me lo trajo, me devolvió a mi esposo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, rememoró momentos del pasado cuando pensaba que él era un príncipe que salvaba caballeros andantes para que volvieran con sus damiselas, pero se reprendió, eso era una fantasía y el Edward verdadero era muy distinto.

-No lo sabía, debió ser muy difícil para ti – dijo arreglando las cosas para evitar mirarla.

-Sí, lo fue, aunque no imagino lo difícil que hubiese sido para Edward si no hubiese logrado salvarlo – agregó Rosalie con voz triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó volteando a verla fijamente.

-Edward me dijo que si no lo salvaba yo lo hubiese matado – sonrió Rosalie –, así justificó su acto insubordinado, que yo hubiese acabado con él si no me traía a Emmett. Pero la realidad es que se hubiese matado él mismo – la miró sin entender –, es muy protector con las personas que le importan, se considera responsable de todo y todos los que le rodean, nos cuida, si lo hubiese perdido… si algo sale mal o distinto a como debería piensa que él es culpable, ¿entiendes?

Bella asintió, pero no entendió. Con ella no fue así, ¿no la culpó por lo que pasó diez años atrás? ¿Cuál era el verdadero Edward entonces?

-Así que este es el momento en que te digo que yo soy la que protege a Edward – dijo Rosalie muy seria – de lo que sea, ¿comprendes?

Bella entendió, era una amenaza muy sutil, tenía que aceptarlo, pero Rosalie se veía capaz de matar a cualquiera por lo que quería.

-No lo tienes que proteger de mí, Rosalie – más bien tendrían que protegerla a ella de él, pero eso no se lo podía decir, ¿no es así?

-Entiendo – contestó después de observarla fijamente por un minuto -. Ahora vamos a llevar la comida, nuestros hombres deben tener hambre.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, Bella nunca se había reído más que en esa ocasión. Emmett era el atractivo especial de cualquier evento, lo comprobó esa noche y Edward se mostraba amable, considerado y hasta gracioso, nada como el hombre que estaba segura que era, incluso atento con ella, por actuación estaba claro, pero si era así, ¿por qué su acto nunca se acababa?, ¿por qué siempre era así desde que empezaron a vivir juntos?

Al momento del café los dejó a todos en la sala y fue al porche, necesitaba aire, tenía que recapacitar, no creía que se fuera a sentir bien esa noche, ni ninguna otra en realidad, si iba a hacer este sacrificio por Charlie, ¿no debería sentirse miserable todo el tiempo? ¿No se estaba traicionando a sí misma al disfrutar de esto?

-Así que eras tú – dijo Emmett acercándose a ella.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó desconcertada.

-Cuando Edward dejó la cárcel y empezó a combatir con nosotros era un hombre distinto al que había despedido dos años atrás – dijo Emmett con expresión seria. Era extraño, por como lo había visto actuar esa noche nunca se imaginó que podría sonar tan serio como lo hacía en ese momento –. Siempre me pregunté por qué, hasta se lo pregunté un par de veces pero él miraba al vacío y no respondía nada. Por un tiempo pensé que era la guerra, eso nos cambia a todos, pero era algo más, ya no tenía esa chispa era como si no le interesara vivir, o no lo mereciera y al final pensé que era una mujer, aunque parecía más que eso, pero al final tenía razón era una mujer… eras tú.

Bella lo miró confusa, ¿se sentiría culpable Edward por lo que le hizo? Pero si fue así, ¿por qué no admitirlo? ¿Por qué decirle que ella fue la culpable?

-Yo… - No sabía que decir, lo más seguro es que no fuera ella, pero no entendía qué otra cosa pudiera haber sido lo que lo cambiara, tal vez fue la guerra y Emmett lo estaba malinterpretando.

-¿Sabes por qué sé que eras tú? – Siguió Emmett -, porque por primera vez en diez años estoy viendo al mismo Edward de antes, no igual, nunca será igual, pero sonríe, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no reía? Y está más animado, Dios quiera que sea así y pueda olvidar y perdonarse, se lo merece.

-¿Perdonarse? - ¿Emmett sabría algo de lo que había pasado entre ellos? Inmediatamente lo negó, no estaría diciendo lo que estaba diciendo si lo supiera, así que había algo más. ¿De qué se tenía que perdonar Edward?

-Olvídalo, estoy divagando, me alegra que estéis aquí, Charlie es un niño estupendo – Bella sonrió -, vamos a la sala, no podemos alejarte mucho tiempo de tu esposo, se pone ansioso, te lo digo yo – Emmett se rió estruendosamente y volvieron con los demás.

Después del café Bella empezó a organizar unas cosas, Charlie se había dormido ya, estaba pensando en toda la información recibida y preguntándose: ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? ¿El villano ruin que la atacó, amenazó y chantajeó? ¿El hombre que describieron esa noche, protector, amable y hasta cariñoso?

-Bella – le llamó Seth interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Seth – se le había olvidado que quería hablar con él a solas, necesitaba saber cómo estaban todos en La Push -. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? – no podía ser más específica y preguntar por Jacob aunque por su mirada Seth había entendido.

-No ha vuelto, nadie sabe dónde está – Bella se asustó y le iba a interrumpir pero Seth siguió – está bien, llama a Bill de vez en cuando, solo que no tenemos el lugar exacto donde está. Los demás están bien, no te voy a negar que Bill está disgustado contigo al igual que Sam y Emily, todos esperaban que formaran parte de esa familia no de esta…

-¡Oh Seth! yo… - ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía contar la verdad y por lo que pasó esa noche se dio cuenta que nunca iba a pertenecer a la familia de Jacob, no lo amaba, pero no quería verlo sufrir y le preocupaba que no supieran donde estaba, ¿qué había hecho?

-Tranquila, Charlie merecía conocer a su padre, y Edward… merecía un poco de felicidad, tal vez tú puedas dársela – Seth le sonrió y Bella se dio cuenta de su lealtad a Edward y se sorprendió cuando le respondió la sonrisa inconscientemente. Había sido porque le había dado noticias de La Push no porque apoyara a Edward, así se lo repitió varias veces.

Media hora después, todos se fueron dejando a una muy cansada y confundida Bella, vio como Edward cerraba la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba, no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Te hirieron? – preguntó antes de poder morderse la lengua para evitar pronunciar palabra.

Edward volteó y la miró sorprendido primero y después, con una expresión de comprensión.

–Sí, en el hombro derecho.

-¿Es la única vez que lo han hecho? – Bella no sabía de dónde salían esas preguntas, solo que tenía que saberlo.

-Sí fue la única vez, en una batalla en Alemania casi me matan – Bella dejó de respirar –, pero Seth me empujó en el último momento y evitó el impacto de bala.

-¿Y ahora? – Bella no sabía cómo preguntar si corría riesgo su vida en sus funciones actuales, necesitaba saberlo por Charlie, no quería que perdiera a su padre después de recuperarlo.

Edward, sin embargo, entendió la pregunta a la perfección.

–Ahora estamos en paz Bella, y soy general, no hay tanto riesgo como antes, a veces tengo misiones y me voy por semanas, pero te avisaré con antelación cuando eso sea así. Tendré cuidado, por ti y por Charlie – le dijo solemnemente, Bella quería decirle que no se preocupara por ella, que no le importaba si vivía o moría pero solo pudo verlo por un minuto y asentir.

Al entrar a su cuarto se apoyó en la puerta, ¿qué demonios la llevó a preguntar eso? No tenía que preocuparse por él, y lo más importante no podía considerar a Edward como un humano, tenía que recordar por qué estaba en ese sitio, obligada, ¡él la obligó!, sí… la chantajeó, amenazó y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

El domingo llegó y Bella se encontró arreglándose para asistir a su primera comida con sus suegros. Le parecía extraña esa palabra sobre todo porque no se sentía casada con Edward, empezando porque no hablaban. Él le daba su espacio, aunque se dio cuenta de que la miraba frecuentemente; muchas veces lo sentía antes de ver efectivamente que lo hacía, era una sensación extraña, como si se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca cada vez que la observaba.

Charlie estaba entre nervioso y emocionado, quería conocer a sus abuelos, ella no tenía papás así que su hijo nunca había tenido abuelos, solo sabía que eran personas mayores que consentían a sus nietos, eso le decían sus amigos. Bella rezaba internamente porque sus nuevos abuelos cumplieran con esos requisitos, ya que era un niño concebido fuera del matrimonio, y si eran tan conservadores como creía… esperaba que no maltrataran a su hijo, porque no importaba quien lo hiciera, lucharía contra cualquiera.

En ese momento estaba sentada en la sala esperando por Charlie, ansiosa y completamente nerviosa.

-Bella… - le llamó Edward, levantó la mirada y lo vio – necesito hablar contigo – inmediatamente se sentó frente a ella-. Con tu permiso quisiera mantener la versión de nuestro compromiso con mis padres.

–Si quieres – dijo mirándolo extrañada, ¿por qué le preguntaba? Era todo mas fácil cuando le imponía las cosas, se sentía menos culpable.

-También tengo que advertirte de mi padre…

-¿Crees que no aceptará a Charlie? – le interrumpió preocupada, no podría soportar que rechazasen a su hijo, y no creía que él lo hiciera tampoco.

-Claro que van a aceptar a Charlie, es su nieto, y a ti te adorarán, estoy seguro de ello, pero mi padre… puede hacer algún comentario maltrecho dirigido a mí. Verás, está muy decepcionado, cuando les conté que tenía un hijo de nueve años y que me acababa de casar con su madre, mi padre puso el grito en el cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me cree digna de ti?, menos mal que no supo la forma que concebí a Charlie, ¿no es así? – Preguntó mordazmente. Se sentía molesta, sabía que no tenía razón para estarlo, no debía importarle lo que pensaran los padres de Edward, pero lamentablemente le importaba y le dolía, aunque no quisiera saber la razón todavía.

Edward la miró con expresión ¿avergonzada?, ¿culpable? No lo podía descifrar bien.

–No Bella, no eres tú el problema, soy yo. Mi padre no entiende por qué no cumplí con mi deber hace años, cuando debía.

-Por mi culpa. ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso? ¿No fue lo que me dijiste a mí?

-No creo que esa táctica funcione con él – susurró Edward con expresión pensativa mirando a la pared y Bella se extrañó, ¿táctica? Edward la miró como si hubiese hablado de más y se levantó – está bien, no creo que te diga nada, solo te lo digo por si acaso ves que la situación se pone tensa de un momento a otro, quiero que tengas claro que no es por ti, es por mí – concluyó y salió de la habitación.

¿Táctica?... ¿Cómo que táctica?, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, ¿qué usó una especie de estrategia con ella? Bella nunca entendería a ese hombre.

-Mamá – la llamaron y volteó a ver a su hijo

-Dime mi amor.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien a los abuelos? – le preguntó asustado y con expresión tímida acercándose a ella.

-Estarían locos si no lo hicieran – le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente pidiéndole a Dios de nuevo que lo hicieran –, termina de vestirte que ya nos vamos – pidió mientras acariciaba y besaba su mejilla.

La casa de los padres de Edward estaba ubicada en Washington DC, a media hora de distancia de la casa de Bella. Era una distancia muy corta para apartarse de ellos si no aceptaban a Charlie, reflexionó, pero se armó de valor y salió del carro sonriéndole al niño tratando así de darle confianza. Edward se acercó y le tomó la mano, Bella se tensó inmediatamente y sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde ese punto, no era normal que la tocara de ninguna forma; lo miró extrañada y por su expresión comprendió, eran un frente unido por el niño y es su esposa, era normal que se tocaran solo que no era nada normal para ella.

Caminaron a la puerta y antes de siquiera tocar el timbre, salió una mujer sonriendo. Tendría unos cincuenta años, con cara en forma de corazón, de constitución pequeña y cabello color caramelo. Debía de ser la madre de Edward ya que tenían el mismo color de ojos, y lo miraba con tanto amor y adoración que reconoció su propia mirada cuando observaba a Charlie.

-¡Edward mi amor! – Se acercó abrazándolo fuertemente –. Preséntame a tu familia - le pidió sonriendo más ampliamente y mirando a Bella quien se ruborizó en el acto.

-Mamá ella es Isabella, Bella, mi esposa y él – dijo soltando la mano de Bella, a lo que respiró aliviada, y agarrando a Charlie por los hombros – es mi hijo Charlie. Charlie ella es tu abuela Esme.

Esme se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, ella se asombró pero se encontró devolviéndole el abrazo.

–Bienvenida a la familia – le susurró y se acercó a Charlie abrazándolo también – eres igual a tu padre, aunque espero que seas más travieso, a tu edad Edward estaba siendo educado para ser militar y no lo dejaron ser un niño – Esme se puso seria un momento –, espero que no estés haciendo lo mismo – miró a Edward y Bella se dio cuenta del carácter que podía tener, así aparentase ser tan dulce como se había mostrado minutos antes.

-No mamá, Charlie va a tener una infancia normal, nada de militares, solo si él lo elige y cuando sea mayor – contestó Edward con tono serio, estaban teniendo otro tipo de conversación con la mirada y diez segundos después Esme asintió, se acercó a Edward y lo volvió a abrazar, lo que a Bella le pareció extraño, pero inmediatamente entraron por lo cual el episodio quedó olvidado.

La casa estaba deliciosamente decorada, cada pieza estaba adornada con muebles de diferentes épocas, entre victoriana, rural, actual; pero de alguna forma cada pieza encajaba de manera que se volvía un todo, lo cual le encantó. Se sentó en un gran mueble que estaba en medio de la sala junto con Edward, Charlie y Esme.

-Que bueno que los trajiste por fin Edward, él me contó desde antes de casaros que ibas a venir a vivir aquí y que ibas a traer a mi nieto – dijo mirando a Bella –, pero me advirtió que tenías que adaptarte y por eso no les podía visitar, pero estaba ansiosa porque vinierais y conoceros por fin.

Bella sonrió asintiendo lentamente, ¿así que también se lo había contado a sus padres cuando se fue de Forks? Fue considerado por su parte no imponerle la visita de sus padres hasta que ella no se hubiese habituado a la idea de vivir en esa ciudad… _"__¡demonios, tenía que dejar de pensar en él como amable!__"_

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – preguntó Edward serio, lo cual hizo que Bella lo mirara, ¿no vendría su padre?, ¿sería a eso a lo que se refería Edward antes?

-Aquí estoy – respondió una voz masculina, Bella inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenía. El padre de Edward era imponente, tanto como su hijo, ya sabía de donde había heredado eso; tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos marrón claro casi dorado, era tan blanco como Edward, y en su mirada se reflejaba una inteligencia que no había visto en muchos hombres, además de frialdad. Inmediatamente entendió que es lo que quería decir Edward, estaba muy serio y el ambiente del cuarto se había vuelto muy pesado de un momento a otro.

-Padre - Edward se levantó y se dieron la mano de una forma tan rígida que se asombró que fueran padre e hijo, más bien parecían general y subordinado, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto se estaba esforzando Edward con Charlie, en ser cariñoso y mostrar afecto, ya que entre su padre y él no tenían una relación ni remotamente amorosa, era una relación jefe – empleado y eso de alguna forma la entristeció, ningún niño se merecía una infancia así, entendió el comentario de Esme, ella nunca permitiría eso con Charlie, ¡jamás!

¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Edward era un ser humano vil y despiadado? Rechazó ese pensamiento inmediatamente, no podía justificarlo, no era justo para ella y él no se lo merecía.

-Edward… preséntame a tu esposa y a tu hijo – pidió serio mirando a Bella y a Charlie.

-Ella es Isabella Cullen, Bella, mi esposa y él es Charlie Cullen, tu nieto.

-Bella – se acercó a ella y sonrió, toda su expresión cambió, se volvió amable y tranquila, Edward tenía razón, el problema no era ella. Su suegro le tomó la mano – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle, bienvenida a la familia –. Bella le sonrió, estaba intimidada pero de alguna forma sentía confianza hacia ese hombre, se sentía segura, estaba claro que había nacido para ejercer la profesión de proteger a otros y salvarlos.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen.

-Carlisle, por favor, somos familia.

-Claro, Carlisle – se corrigió sonriendo.

-¿Y este señor que esta aquí es mi nieto? – Carlisle se acercó a Charlie, quien lo miraba entre asustado y curioso – Charlie, ¿qué dices si vamos a mi despacho para enseñarte mi tropa de colección? No sé si tu padre te lo ha contado, pero tengo la flota más grande que hayas visto, mi hijo me ha dicho que te gustan las miniaturas, ¿quieres verlas?

-¡Claro! – Charlie se paró emocionado.

-Vamos Edward – le dijo Carlisle, y cuando vio a Edward su rostro se volvió serio y duro de nuevo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Bella – dejemos a nuestras mujeres solas, sé que tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Claro – Edward miró a Bella significativamente dándole a entender que estuviese tranquila y se fue. Ella sabía que esa mirada no debería ayudarla, no podía permitir que la reconfortara, pero lo hizo, se tranquilizó y se volteó a ver a Esme.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-¡Oh no, mi niña!, ya todo está listo, lo que quiero es que me hables de ti y de mi hijo, ¿cómo se conocieron?, ¿qué pasó?, quiero saberlo todo – pidió Esme emocionada, dejando a Bella muy preocupada. ¿Qué le iba a decir a la mamá de Edward?

-Bueno… - respiró hondo - yo soy maestra, conocí a Edward en el año mil novecientos cuarenta y dos, nos enamoramos a primera vista – decidió dar la versión oficial – empezamos a salir y me pidió que me casara con él, pero después se fue a la guerra, no supe nada más de él, me enteré que estaba embarazada y huí, sé que estuvo mal, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Debió ser un momento muy difícil para ti.

"_Ni se imagina"_, pensó Bella, "_y sobre todo por lo que me hizo su hijo_" quiso decirle pero no era justo ni para ella ni para él, lamentablemente ya pensaba lo que era bueno para Edward, aunque lo quisiera evitar.

-Sí, fue muy difícil, pero salí adelante con mi hijo. Lo amo más que a nada, hace ya casi un mes que Edward fue a la feria de Forks y nos encontramos - eso era todo lo que iba a decir, no importaba qué diablos le hiciera, no le iba a profesar amor eterno, se negaba a hacerlo.

-Gracias – dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual descolocó a Bella.

-¿Gracias? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por devolverme a mi hijo – Esme estaba llorando y Bella no pudo evitar colocar una mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla.

-Yo…

-Hace muchos años que Edward no es el mismo, sospecho ahora que es por haberte perdido. Después de Tanya… yo pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, pero desde que tú volviste Edward está siendo más él, está sonriendo más animado y sé que es gracias a ti.

Bella solo pudo asentir, pero no se sentía merecedora de su agradecimiento. Primero Emmett y ahora Esme… ¿quién es Edward Cullen?, ¿a qué se referían todos? Un segundo después su pecho se retorció de una forma completamente desconocida para ella, ¿quién era Tanya?, ¿sería la persona que Edward amaba? Tal vez, ¿pero seguían juntos?, ¿estaba con Tanya aunque estuviera casado con ella? Y lo más importante de todo ¿por qué le importaba? ¿No había decidido que no le iba a interesar nunca?, solo lo vería como el padre de su hijo como nada más. Pero un momento después justificó su interés ya que no era justo que no le permitiera estar con nadie y él no cumpliera con ese requisito. Aunque no lo hubiese dicho no le importaba si estaba con otra persona, ¿o sí?

-¡Mamá! – Bella soltó a Esme que se volteó para evitar que Charlie la viera llorar –, ¡el abuelo tiene la flota en miniatura más grande que he visto en mi vida!, ¡tienes que verla mamá!, ¡le dije a papá que quería por lo menos la mitad de eso y se rió!, ¡me dijo que ya veríamos! – mientras hablaba daba pequeños saltos mostrando así que estaba muy emocionado.

-Charlie – lo llamó Esme –, ¿quieres venir un rato conmigo? Te quiero enseñar unas fotos de tu padre y unos juguetes que le dimos cuando tenía tu edad, a lo mejor los quieres, ¿vienes tú también Bella?

-En un momento Esme, debo ir al baño-. La verdad es que lo que quería era alejarse lo más que pudiera, no pretendía involucrarse en ese mundo, no quería ver a Edward de pequeño y definitivamente, no deseaba verlo como se lo estaban describiendo. Su resentimiento, que ya estaba colgando de un hilo, amenazaba con irse para siempre, ¿y después qué le iba a quedar?

-La tercera puerta a la izquierda – le indicó Esme mientras salía de la sala con Charlie.

Bella empezó a caminar en dirección al baño, entraría y se encerraría en él por todo el tiempo socialmente aceptable.

-Me has avergonzado Edward – escuchó la voz de Carlisle y se quedó paralizada. Sin poder evitarlo se paró al lado de la puerta entreabierta para seguir escuchando, no era cotilla ni nada parecido pero necesitaba saber si Carlisle sabía de ella. ¿Sería que se enteró que es una expresidiaria? ¿O de los eventos de esa noche?

-Padre… - interrumpió Edward.

-No, me vas a escuchar, vienes aquí con tu esposa y tu hijo, se ve una buena muchacha y mi nieto es un buen niño, pero no gracias a ti Edward, los trajiste tarde, diez años tarde. ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo al ver que no actuaste correctamente durante tantos años? - Carlisle no levantó la voz, pero su tono era tan severo y amedrentador que no era necesario, incluso Bella que estaba fuera de la habitación y sin ser la persona hacia quién sus reclamos iban dirigidos estaba congelada en el mismo sitio.

-Ella desapareció, no sabía dónde estaba…

-Debiste buscarla – le interrumpió -, si sabías que existía la posibilidad de haber concebido un hijo tenías que haber hecho lo honorable, me has decepcionado hijo –. Su tono de voz al final fue triste y Bella no pudo evitar asomarse al despacho. Edward estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha viéndose derrotado, y Carlisle estaba frente a él apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos entrelazados en su pecho.

-Me decepcioné a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo, hace más de diez años – levantó la cabeza y vio a su padre con una expresión tan sombría que a Bella se le arrugó el corazón, _"__¡sí, se sentía culpable!__"_ ¿Por qué le había hecho creer que era su culpa? ¿Sería esa la táctica a la que se refería? ¿Pero una táctica para lograr qué?, ¿estar con su hijo?

-Fue por ella que en esa época me pediste que te ayudara a no salir de la cárcel cuando empezó la guerra, ¿verdad? – Bella se asustó, ¿sabía que era una ex presidiaria? – Estaban saliendo en esa época, por eso no querías irte.

-Sí padre, fue por ella – respondió Edward serio.

-Espero que sepas valorar lo que tienes ahora Edward, Bella merece el respeto del cual ha carecido en los nueve años que crió a tu hijo sin preocuparle su reputación, tienes que retribuirle eso, y Charlie… él solo es una muestra de la mujer con la que te casaste; es un niño amable y respetuoso, y eso lo hizo ella sola, al mismo tiempo que luchaba para salir adelante con el niño. No eres merecedor de esa familia, no después de que ella salió adelante, pero ahora estas allí y tienes que luchar por hacerte merecedor Edward, no vuelvas a decepcionarme.

-Sí padre, lo haré con mi vida – dijo con tono de firmeza.

-Ahora vamos a buscarlos, quiero pasar tiempo con mi nieto y con tu preciosa esposa –. Carlisle empezó a caminar a la puerta y ella reaccionó, caminó al baño y entró antes que ellos salieran del despacho.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado antes, si Carlisle reaccionó así a esa mentira, no quería imaginar como hubiese reaccionado a la verdadera versión, estaba claro que su opinión era muy importante para Edward y que lo respetaba enormemente, aunque no actuaran como padre e hijo. Ni siquiera en esa conversación observó algún tipo de complicidad paterna. Además, ¿qué era eso de que había pedido no irse a la guerra por ella? Tenía que ser una mentira de Edward para justificar su engaño, pero… ¿eso no fue un año antes de esa noche?…

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, cuando entró donde estaba toda la familia reunida el ambiente estaba más relajado, comieron y hablaron de cosas banales. Charlie estuvo encantado con el cariño que Esme le profesaba cada segundo y aunque Carlisle no era para nada amoroso con él, le habló mucho de la infancia de Edward y lo llevó al patio donde jugaron al futbol con Edward, un momento muy alegre para Bella al ver la emoción de Charlie, y de Edward, parecía que era la primera vez que jugaba con su padre, lo cual resultó ser cierto, Esme se lo confirmó después.

Se fueron a su casa ya entrada la noche y Charlie con solo entrar al vehículo se quedó dormido en el asiento de atrás.

-Fueron muchas emociones juntas, además, creo que hoy gastó todas sus energías de reserva con el juego y mis padres – dijo Edward risueño mientras miraba a Charlie por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Quién es Tanya? – preguntó Bella un segundo después y se asombró de que las palabras salieran de sus labios sin controlarlas o darse cuenta, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, además había decidido que no le iba a importar, entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntaba?

-Tanya… fue mi esposa – respondió Edward mirando al camino.

-¿Esposa?, ¿dónde está ahora? – el lado curioso de Bella ganó, quería saber sobre la esposa de Edward.

-Ella… murió hace tres años, junto con mi hija Marie.

Bella se estremeció en el acto, no sabía que decir, ¿murió? ¿Edward tuvo una hija?

-Lo siento… - susurró cabizbaja - debió de ser muy difícil para ti, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el dolor de perder un hijo… si Charlie muriera… - respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse ya que sentía su corazón revolucionado y no podía tragar del nudo que se formo en su garganta.

Él acercó su mano cerca de su regazo pero antes de rozarla la regresó al volante lo cual agradeció.

-Amaba a mi hija – dijo poco después apretando ligeramente el volante -, y perderla… nunca se puede superar eso ¿entiendes?

Bella asintió mirándolo por unos segundos y apretando las manos sobre su regazo - ¿Y a Tanya?, ¿la amabas mucho?

-Quería a Tanya… - confesó y apretó su mandíbula antes de continuar - pero hubiese sido mejor… ¡Olvídalo!

Pero Bella no podía olvidarlo, ese era su defecto, su curiosidad llegaba a niveles desproporcionados, por eso se graduó en la cárcel en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto, leía todo lo que veía, si algo le interesaba tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué hubiese sido mejor? - insistió.

Edward arrugó la cara, no quería hablar de eso, se veía claramente.

-Hubiese sido mejor no casarme, tal vez las cosas serían distintas.

-No entiendo.

-Yo fui el responsable de la muerte de Tanya y mi hija – Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, iba a hablar pero Edward continuó –, la carretera estaba mojada, estaba manejando, perdí el control del vehículo y choqué contra un auto.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, no va a volver a pasar, estáis seguros conmigo manejando, puedes estar tranquila por eso -. Los labios de Edward formaron una línea y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

-¿Estabas tomado? – preguntó unos segundos después de analizar lo que él estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrado -. No, claro que no.

-¿Te sentías cansado? ¿No estabas apto para manejar y lo hiciste de todas formas?

-Claro que no, nunca manejaría así, ¿de qué hablas? – Bella sentía la frustración que emanaba de Edward.

-¿Los frenos fallaron?, ¿tal vez el vehículo tenía algo mal y tú no lo habías revisado antes? – insistió.

-¿Qué? El vehículo estaba en perfectas condiciones, generalmente lo reviso antes de salir y así lo hice ese día, no entiendo qué quieres decir.

-Es decir, que no estabas tomado, ni cansado, habías tomado todas las previsiones, entonces… ¿Por qué es tu culpa?, son cosas que pasan Edward, un infortunado accidente que se cobró dos vidas que no debían irse, pero no por eso tiene que haber un culpable.

Edward la miró con una expresión de dolor que le desgarró el corazón a Bella.

-Claro que es mi culpa Bella, ellas eran mi responsabilidad así como lo son ustedes.

-Edward… no fue tu culpa.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, pero yo sé que no es así – estaba un poco alterado, aunque no gritaba –. No debí casarme con ella, nunca fue feliz conmigo, si no lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese seguido mis instintos ella sería feliz con alguien que la mereciera y Marie no hubiese existido, así que no la hubiese matado, y no quiero seguir hablando de este tema.

Bella se quedó impactada, esa forma de pensar debía pertenecer a un loco, era increíble, parecía que buscaba razones para sentirse culpable, incluso sobre actos de la naturaleza. En ese momento entendió lo que le había dicho Rosalie, se consideraba responsable de todo y de todos, y si algo no salía como debía, él era el culpable.

Empezó a ver la calle por la ventanilla y se sintió culpable. No debía desarrollar ningún tipo de sentimiento por ese hombre, no debía preocuparse por él o interesarse por su vida, ¿acaso no había aprendido nada? Diez años atrás había sentido una ilusión y él la había destrozado, si permitía que crecieran sentimientos por él, ¿cómo la destrozaría ahora?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella se encontraba sentada en el porche tomando un té y viendo las estrellas. Estaba tranquila, perdida en sus pensamientos, había pasado un día especial con Charlie… y con Edward.

Los había llevado al _Anacostia Park_, donde hicieron una pequeña excursión, Bella disfrutó viendo como padre e hijo hacían competencia de carreras, y juagaban al fútbol, uniéndose ella también y divirtiendose haciendo equipo con Charlie en contra de Edward, aunque él al final les ganó fácilmente. Luego habían comido sentados sobre una manta que Bella había llevado y disfrutado de una conversación llena de las ocurrencias de su hijo donde ni Edward ni ella pudieron evitar reírse y compartir comentarios para continuar el aire jocoso del día, parecían… una familia, aunque en la realidad no lo fueran.

-Hola – saludó Edward.

-Hola – respondió Bella mirándolo mientras él se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Se me había olvidado darte esto.

-¿Qué? – Bella tomó lo que le estaba entregando Edward. Era un libro, una copia nueva de su libro favorito -. ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?

–El que tienes en la biblioteca está todo desgastado, pensé que te gustaría una copia nueva – contestó Edward sonriendo.

–Es mi favorito, lo he leído como cincuenta veces, así que ya está gastado por el uso. Fue uno de los primeros libros que compré cuando salí de la cárcel, aunque la primera vez que lo leí fue allí, pero no me conformé con una, lo leí varias veces más.

-Lo sé, generalmente ese era el libro que te llevabas al patio cuando estabas descansando – le dijo Edward, después la miró con una expresión avergonzada como si hubiese hablado de más, como en realidad había hecho.

Bella sonrió, ya había pasado anteriormente, aunque nunca dejarían de descolocarla esos comentarios donde era evidente que Edward hablaba sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y le hacía notar cuan pendiente estaba de ella en la cárcel, sin que se diera cuenta.

-Cierto, me gustaba mucho – dijo Bella. Después de los primeros comentarios de este tipo, ella evitaba indagar al respecto, si lo hacía él estaría más pendiente de lo que estaba diciendo y su naturaleza curiosa quería determinar hasta qué punto él se había fijado en ella antes –.Me voy a dormir, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

-Sí, todavía no tengo sueño. Hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana. Gracias por el libro –. Edward asintió con la cabeza y Bella se dirigió a la casa.

-¿Bella? – ella se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó.

-Dime.

-El sábado tengo que ir a Chicago a ocuparme de unas cosas, quiero que vengan conmigo, así Charlie conocerá la ciudad y tú también, si no la conoces todavía.

-Está bien, arreglaré todo para ese día, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-El viernes, en avión. Ya compré los pasajes – Bella asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la comida en casa de los padres de Edward, y aunque a Bella le costó aceptarlo la relación con él cambió radicalmente. Ella todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que la había cambiado, tal vez enterarse de Tanya y Marie; o lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Carlisle; o la gratitud que observó de Esme; o quizás haya sido lo que ella misma descubrió unos días después de dicha visita… confiaba en Edward, en su interior ella sabía que él no le iba a volver a hacer daño, aunque no pudiera explicarse cómo ni por qué lo sabía; pero sea cuál sea la razón dejó de huirle y comenzaron una especie de amistad entre ellos.

Ese día en el carro fue la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación de más que unos cuantos monosílabos u órdenes y fue una costumbre que les quedó a ambos, tal vez ayudó el hecho de que Edward todos los fines de semana inventaba una aventura nueva para Charlie, conociendo los parques nacionales, yendo a la ciudad a caminar por los bulevares, a partidos de fútbol o béisbol donde por lo general iban también los padres de Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Seth, con quienes también había forjado una buena amistad. Pero sea donde sea que los llevara, generalmente conllevaba un viaje de más de una hora en carro y un Charlie agotado durmiendo de regreso a casa, donde él aprovechaba y empezaban la conversación del día.

Allí aprendió un poco más de Edward, aunque generalmente hablaban de libros, hobbies,… él le contaba un poco sobre su vida militar, ella le contaba sobre los alumnos a los que daba clases y lo que le gustaba y no sobre esa profesión.

Tres semanas después las conversaciones cambiaron de sitio, no solo eran en el carro si no que también formaban parte de las cenas, en las que ahora Edward era personaje activo todas las noches, en esas estaba incluido Charlie, e iban dirigidas a como les había ido a cada uno en su día y cosas triviales.

Pero en los siguientes dos meses también se habían mudado a la mesa del porche donde Bella generalmente iba cada noche a beber su té antes de dormir, esas eran las conversaciones más peligrosas, usualmente o mejor dicho siempre estaban solos, y buscaban conocer un poco más de cada uno, su personalidad, aunque no fuera algo intencional así lo hacían. En esas charlas Bella descubrió que Edward no era el hombre vil y desalmado que ella quería que fuera ni tampoco era la ilusión que se había creado de adolescente… él solo era un simple humano, capaz de realizar aciertos y cometer errores, pero más importante que eso, descubrió que Edward era un buen hombre, aunque haya tomado unas muy malas decisiones y cometido muchos errores, siendo la mayoría de estos en contra de ella.

Una cosa de las que ahora estaba segura era que Edward amaba a Charlie, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Al principio se preocupó porque lo estuviera usando como excusa para llegar a ella, y después de enterarse de la existencia de Marie, pensó que estaba usando a Charlie como sustituto del afecto que sintió por su hija, pero en ambos casos se había equivocado. Edward había logrado en ese poco tiempo una verdadera relación con su hijo, con mucho esfuerzo, no solo porque llegaba cansado del trabajo y se daba tiempo para hablar con él, ayudarlo con sus tareas, o simplemente planear actividades para pasar tiempo a su lado; si no también por lo que conllevaba demostrarle a cada segundo que lo quería, respetaba y deseaba a su lado, además de ser afectuoso con él; ya era natural para Edward abrazarlo, besarlo o darle algún apodo cariñoso, lo cual no fue fácil, sobre todo para él, que nunca tuvo una relación ni remotamente parecida con su padre, tal como pudo comprobar con las siguientes visitas a casa de los Cullen.

Mientras salía del baño y se preparaba para dormir sonrió. Charlie también le había enseñado a Edward muchas cosas, a tomarse las cosas con más calma, a demostrar sus sentimientos y a reírse, sobre todo eso, Edward siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Charlie, era como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él, claro que ella entendía ese sentimiento, había vivido con él toda su vida.

En ese tiempo también se percató de lo que le dijo Rosalie, efectivamente Edward era muy protector con las personas que le importaban, y eso la incluía a ella, hasta llegar al extremo de siempre estar preocupado por su bienestar, pendiente de si necesitaba algo o que no le pasara nada. Cada vez que iban de excursión iba detrás de ella pendiente de que no se tropezara o se cayera, lo cual al principio le molestaba un poco ya que no quería tener nada que agradecerle, pero de alguna forma ahora se había acostumbrado.

Algo de lo que también se dio cuenta es que Edward era muy reservado, puede que se le escapara algún que otro comentario, pero si no quería hablar o no quería que ella se enterara de algo, estaba segura que cumpliría con su objetivo. Un ejemplo de eso era el tema Tanya y su hija, no importaba cuantas veces, algunas sutiles otras no tanto, que Bella había intentado sacar el tema a colación, él se negaba a hablar de ello, lo hacía respetuosamente sin gritarle o alterarse, pero si lo suficientemente enfático como para saber que era en serio, aunque ella lo ignorara y volviera a preguntar en otra ocasión.

Estando en la cama reflexionó que su vida en esa casa no había sido tan difícil como había imaginado, se podía decir que era casi feliz, su hijo lo era y eso era suficiente para ella. Edward no había sido tan desagradable como había creído y definitivamente, no era el ser despiadado y cruel que había querido mantener en su mente, lo cual le tranquilizaba en parte, pero tenía una preocupación que rondaba su cabeza todas las noches antes de acostarse… Jacob. Quería hablar con él y saber cómo estaba, le había preguntado varias veces a Seth cuando podía escaparse de Edward y siempre le decía que estaba bien pero que no había vuelto a La Push, lo cual le inquietaba mucho. Jacob necesitaba a su familia, ojalá consiguiera en este tiempo a una buena mujer que lo merezca y que lo haga feliz, era lo único que deseaba para él.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Chicago el viernes a medianoche, Edward había reservado tres habitaciones en un hotel cercano al casco de la ciudad y un vehículo para trasladarse durante esos dos días. Tardaron como media hora en llegar al sitio y cuando por fin Bella entró en su habitación estaba agotada. Rápidamente se cambió y se durmió tras colocar su cabeza en la almohada.

Al día siguiente bajaron temprano a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, Charlie todavía estaba un poco somnoliento por lo que no era una compañía vivaz, Bella no pudo evitar reírse y abrazar esa carita adormilada mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Tengo sueño – dijo Charlie mientras bostezaba.

-Lo sé, fue un viaje difícil, come tu desayuno y te despertarás – Bella miró a Edward -. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Estaba pensando en ir al Instituto de Arte – Charlie arrugó la cara inmediatamente –. Charlie tienes que saber de arte, aunque sea aburrido. Almorzaremos en un restaurante que queda por allí, especializado en comida italiana y después iremos a casa de un amigo. ¿Me acompañaríais?

Bella sonrió, si ya lo tenía todo planeado ¿para qué preguntaba?

-Claro.

-¿Charlie?

-Mmmm

-Estoy esperando respuesta – dijo Edward serio mientras Charlie prácticamente se quedaba dormido en la silla.

-¿Uhh? Sí, claro… ajá.

-Creo que en este momento le puedes pedir de todo, hasta que limpie su habitación todos los días y te diría la misma respuesta – dijo Bella riéndose.

-Yo también lo creo.

La ciudad era muy colorida y los altos edificios hacían contraste con los paisajes de las plazas, e incluso con la gente que andaba por las calles, para ir al trabajo o solo de turista como ellos.

La visita al museo fue muy entretenida, incluso a Charlie le encantó, aunque solamente se emocionó cuando vio las esculturas de guerreros de la época romana. Bella rodó los ojos y se acercó a Edward.

-Eso se llama inducción Edward.

Él la miró con cara de inocente.

-No me mires así, es a mi padre a quien tienes que reclamarle por venderle la idea de ser militar, no a mí.

-Tú lo llevaste a la casa de tus padres, además Carlisle no está aquí, tu sí, así que eres el más cercano a quien culpar – dijo Bella seria, aunque por su tono se veía que estaba bromeando.

Edward se río.

-Creo que en el destino de Charlie estaba escrito _"militar"_ antes de que yo llegara, salió a mi padre. Aman esta carrera de corazón, no como yo.

-¿No te gusta ser militar? Pero si eres general.

-Me educaron desde niño para ser esto, no era lo que hubiese escogido si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

-¿Y qué querías ser? –preguntó Bella interesada. Edward se quedó pensativo un momento y la miró.

-Cualquier otra cosa – y se fue donde estaba Charlie que lo estaba llamando. Bella se quedó allí analizando esa nueva información, _"¿cómo pueden obligar a alguien a ser lo que no quiere?"_.

Almorzaron relajadamente en el restaurante y llegaron a la casa del amigo de Edward a media tarde, era un buen barrio y la casa era gigantesca, como una mansión.

-¿Tu amigo es millonario? – preguntó Bella asombrada por la opulencia de la casa, y eso que únicamente había visto la fachada y el jardín, que se veía que era arreglado por varios jardineros.

-Es un buen abogado, dicen que tiene un instinto agudo en cuanto a leer a las personas; sabe si están diciendo la verdad y su estado de ánimo, por lo que no ha perdido ningún caso, así que sí, imagino que es muy exitoso –dijo Edward mientras los ayudaba a salir del vehículo.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Jasper Whitlock.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa y les abrió el mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes – respondió Edward -. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo una cita con el señor Jasper Whitlock.

-Por supuesto, los estaba esperando. Adelante.

-Gracias – dijo Edward a la vez que escoltaba a Bella y a Charlie y entraban a la casa.

Bella se quedó anonadada por el sitio, era amplia y la selección de muebles era simplemente exquisita, quien viviera allí no escatimaba en gastos y tenía muy buen gusto. El mayordomo los iba a llevar a un salón, pero cuando iban por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, llegó el señor Whitlock.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen, un placer conocerlo al fin - dijo Jasper emocionado mientras le daba la mano a Edward. Bella los miró extrañada, ¿no había dicho Edward que eran amigos?

-Igualmente, llámame Edward, te presento a mi esposa, Isabella Cullen y a mi hijo, Charlie Cullen – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mucho gusto Isabella.

-Mucho gusto – dijo mientras le daba su mano –, pero llámeme Bella.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Bella! – gritó alguien al principio de las escaleras. Esa voz… no importaba cuántos años pasaran ella reconocería esa voz. Se acercó a las escaleras y la vio… blanca como ella, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, era hermosa, más de lo que se había imaginado que iba a ser… era ella…se quedó paralizada e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Alice! – gritó al tiempo que ambas empezaron a correr por las escaleras, encontrándose en el medio y abrazándose.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Mi Bella! – decía Alice mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y la abrazaba.

Así estuvieron aproximadamente cinco minutos, mientras abajo Jasper y Edward las miraban sonriendo y Charlie estaba confundido. Cuando se separaron Bella le tomó las manos, tocó su cara, tenía que verificar que no era un sueño, una de esas fantasías que tuvo todos esos años, confirmar que en verdad era su Alice.

-¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad estás aquí? – Le repetía Bella.

-Oh Bella, si soy yo, y eres tú, ¡por fin te tengo aquí! – Alice no dejaba de llorar al igual que Bella. En algún momento Bella vio a Charlie y a Edward y tomó la mano de Alice.

-¡Ven!, te quiero presentar a mi familia – llegaron donde estaban ellos –, este es mi esposo Edward y tu sobrino Charlie – dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Alice sonriendo, aunque era extraño verlas a las dos sonriendo mientras seguían corriendo lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Eres mi tía Alice? – le preguntó Charlie. Bella le había contado sobre su tía, aunque siempre le había dicho que no sabía dónde estaba, pero que estaba segura que allá donde estuviera le enviaba su bendición. Alice se acercó a él y lo miró sonriendo.

-Sí, soy tu tía y te consentiré el triple para compensar los años perdidos -. Charlie sonrió, era bueno ser consentido.

Alice se volvió a Bella, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano –. Ya conociste a mi esposo Jasper - Bella la miró asombrada, era su esposo, por supuesto -. Mi hijo Peter está durmiendo, tiene un año, luego te lo presentare – Bella asintió emocionada, Alice estaba bien, era lo que más le importaba.

-Alice – dijo Jasper - si quieres ve con Bella, sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo estaré con Edward y Charlie - Alice sonrió.

-Claro, gracias amor, vamos Bella – y la llevó de la mano, Bella se volteó, vio a Edward y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se giró emocionada y siguió caminando al lado de su hermana.

Llegaron a una estancia amplia, era una habitación de mujer, tenía una máquina de coser, la mejor del mercado y un mueble grande en un lado de color amarillo pálido, allí la sentó Alice.

-Bella – dijo llorando – perdóname, por favor. No sabes cuantos años estuve pensando que no iba a tener este momento para poder disculparme contigo por lo que te hice.

Bella la miró todavía llorando.

-Calla Alice, no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien tú tienes que perdonarme, yo te llevé a esa vida, te llevé a la calle y no cuidé de ti.

-Bella, tú me cuidaste, me atendiste cuando Renée no quiso, debí haber visto eso, no debí decirte esas cosas ese día, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

-Tal vez si hubiese dejado que nos llevaran al orfanato,… pero como Renée había hablado tan mal de ellos, temía que nos separaran. Me equivoqué.

-No Bella, yo me equivoqué – Alice estaba llorando desconsoladamente, Bella se acercó y la abrazó.

-Basta Alice, eso ya pasó, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Yo tampoco Bella – balbuceó respirando hondo para calmarse.

-Cuéntame, necesito saber que te pasó, que sucedió después de que saliste corriendo.

Alice se soltó del abrazo, y se limpió la cara.

-Corrí mucho hasta llegar a la plaza donde habíamos dormido la noche anterior, imaginé que ese era el mejor sitio para que me encontraras – empezó a llorar de nuevo –. Te esperé por cinco horas más o menos, ya había anochecido y estaba desesperada de solo pensar que te hubiesen detenido por lo que yo hice – Alice empezó a ahogarse por el llanto.

-Basta Alice, ya hablamos de eso, no fue tu culpa, continúa por favor – le dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar. Cuando se calmó lo hizo.

-Dos horas después me hice a la idea de que te habían detenido, estaba sola, vi a un policía y tenía que explicarle que te habían arrestado por mí, que te liberaran y me llevaran –.A Bella se le partió el corazón tan solo de pensar en su hermana sola y desesperada por ella, como se la había imaginado muchas veces –. Me acerqué a él y traté de explicarle, le dije que a mi hermana la habían detenido, que era mi culpa, que me llevara contigo y te sacara de la cárcel, que me encerraran a mí.

-Oh Alice, no… - murmuró con tristeza.

-Pero él no me creyó, o tal vez sí pero no me llevó a la cárcel, no me llevó contigo, sino que me llevó al orfanato – dijo Alice limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que se amontonaban.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Lloré creo que por una semana, fue horrible. Te había perdido y aunque la madre superiora se portó muy bien conmigo, era feo como decía mamá, pero no me maltrataron. Me enseñaron a leer y escribir, y yo contribuía limpiando las instalaciones.

-Y te adoptaron.

-A los tres meses de estar allí. Todos los días venían padres, unos se veían horribles, otros no estaban mal, pero yo no quería que me adoptaran, quería estar allí para cuando tú volvieras, sabía que lo ibas a hacer cuando salieras de donde sea que estuvieras – vio a Bella y sonrió ampliamente – nunca me abandonarías, lo sabía – Bella asintió –, pero llegó una pareja y me escogió, sin importarles que yo estuviera sucia y que casi agarré a golpes a la mujer, eso parecía funcionar con las otras parejas.

-¿Cómo te trataron? – esa era la pregunta más importante. No quería juzgar pero después de la carta que le envió la mamá adoptiva de Alice, pensaba que no eran muy amables, pero tal vez nada más fue con ella.

-Eran muy estrictos, una pareja mayor que nunca pudieron concebir, muy ricos, querían una hija, no la deseaban tan niña porque la madre no quería cambiar pañales, por lo que yo era una opción perfecta. Me enseñaron a comportarme, a leer y a escribir bien, me enviaron al colegio. Fueron buenos conmigo.

-¿Te quisieron Alice?

-Sí Bella, lo hicieron, Jane y Alec Volturi, que así se llamaban, me quisieron mucho, eran muy estrictos y no me permitían salir mucho, ni que nada corrompiera mi entorno más de lo que ya estaba, me lo repetían a menudo, pero nunca me maltrataron, siempre me cuidaron –. Alice sonrió y Bella se dio cuenta que ella nunca se enteró que la había buscado o que había enviado la carta para verla, no quiso decírselo tampoco.

-¿Dónde están ahora? – Ojalá que no estén cerca para poder tener contacto con su hermana sin preocupaciones.

-Los dos murieron – dijo Alice triste –, hace tres años; primero Alec de un infarto y al año Jane, creo que no pudo sobrevivir sin su esposo.

-Alice lo siento tanto – dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba – y Jasper, ¿cómo llegó a tu vida?

-Nuestro matrimonio fue concertado por las dos familias, la de él y la mía.

Bella la miró horrorizada, se habían tratado con tanto afecto hace un momento que juraba que se querían de verdad, ¿le tocó a su hermana vivir lo mismo que a ella? ¿Fue obligada a un matrimonio que no quería?

-Pero… ¿no se querían casar?

Alice sonrió.

-Cuando mi madre me dijo que me iba a casar con un extraño, te juro que casi escapo de casa, ¡eso era tan de principios del siglo pasado! Pensaba que los matrimonios así ya no existían, pero mis padres habían hecho tanto por mí que decidí que por lo menos conocería al pretendiente, tal vez hablaría con él y vería si estaba de acuerdo con que nos casáramos, quizás él pensaba igual que yo. Pautaron nuestra primera reunión una semana después. A mitad de semana fui a un restaurante donde iba a encontrarme con una amiga, estaba sentada en la barra esperándola cuando llegó el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida; con el cabello dorado, alto y los ojos de un color muy parecido al de su pelo – Bella sonrió al ver como a su hermana le brillaban los ojos cuando describía a su esposo -. Se acercó a mí y me dijo: "me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo", me quedé asombrada, no sabía a qué se refería, me disculpé por educación y empezamos a hablar. Cuando me iba, ya que mi amiga nunca llegó, él me dijo que me quería volver a ver, pero yo me disculpé y le dije que estaba prometida, se entristeció y me dijo que él también, y aunque era un extraño, se me desgarró el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que nunca lo iba a volver a ver ¿me entiendes?

-Sí – le dijo Bella, acordándose de cómo ella se había enamorado de un hombre con el que no había hablado ni una sola vez.

-Pasé lo que quedaba de esa semana triste, sin entender bien la razón, solo había visto al chico una vez y los dos estábamos prometidos, cuando llegó el día de la reunión casi no voy pero mi madre me obligó hablándome del deber que tenía que cumplir. Cuando llegué al sitio lo vi, creía que me iba a desmayar y él no se veía mejor que yo. Desde ese día no nos hemos separado excepto cuando es necesario, creo que fue la boda más rápida que alguien en esta sociedad haya tenido, nos casamos en menos de un mes, mi madre y la suya estaban furiosas pero no nos importó. De eso hace ya cinco años.

Bella sonreía feliz, su hermana estaba enamorada.

-¿Eres feliz Alice? Es lo importante, es lo que he querido saber desde hace más de quince años, quiero saber si has sido feliz.

-Sí Bella, he sido muy feliz y ahora que te tengo en mi vida de nuevo mi felicidad es completa. Te he extrañado tanto hermana, te quiero tanto – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también Alice… yo también te quiero.

-¿Y tú Bella? Cuéntame tu vida, ¿cómo te fue en ese sitio? – Bella la miró y se veía tan vulnerable, todavía se culpaba por lo que le pasó.

-Yo también soy feliz Alice, estuve allí seis años – Alice dejó de respirar – pero no sufrí hermana, nunca me pasó nada, Edward me protegió – no supo de donde salió esa afirmación, pero su hermana sonrió así que agradeció haberlo dicho –. Allí me gradué como maestra.

-Y Edward, ¿sabe entonces que estuviste en ese sitio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ¿Diez años?

Bella miró a Alice consternada, ¿qué le iba a decir? Respiró hondo, diría la versión oficial para bien o para mal, al parecer Edward era el único que iba a conocer esa historia al igual que ella, los demás vivirían en un engaño. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, se culparía y Bella no quería eso.

-Edward era el jefe de la cárcel en esa época, pero nuestra… relación empezó después de que fui libre, nos comprometimos.

-¡Oh que romántico! – dijo Alice emocionada.

-Mmmm sí… mucho, bueno… Edward tuvo que ir a la guerra y yo pensaba que estaba muerto así que huí a Forks en Washington, embarazada…

Alice retuvo el aire con expresión asustada.

-Bella debió ser horrible… debiste estar muy asustada.

-Sí Alice, lo estuve por mucho tiempo, pero salí adelante por mi hijo. Edward nos volvió a encontrar diez años después y nos casamos hace cinco meses.

-¿Y lo quieres Bella?– preguntó Alice ilusionada.

-¿Crees que me casaría con él o habría tenido a su hijo si no fuera así? – Bella ya tenía práctica con esas preguntas y sabía irse por la tangente.

-Por supuesto que no, tienes razón. Bella tenemos que estar juntas, estamos en distintas ciudades, pero tenemos que seguir viéndonos. Cuando Jasper me dijo que tu esposo lo había contactado fui tan feliz, estaba deseando que llegaran, Jasper decía que estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, que en verdad es mucho.

Bella se río sonoramente.

-Por lo menos tú sabías que me iban a traer, debo decir que Edward me mantuvo en las sombras hasta que te vi en la escalera.

-Oh tienes que castigarlo Bella, eso no se hace – dijo Alice indignada.

-En este momento estoy tan feliz que no me importa, otro día lo castigaré –. Ambas se rieron.

-Vamos a que conozcas a tu sobrino Peter, tiene los ojos de papá Bella – dijo mientras la miraba y ambas rememoraron momentos pasados con el primer amor de sus vidas, su padre.

-Vamos – le dijo Bella.

Peter era precioso, tenía los ojos del color de su padre Charlie, y el color de cabello de Jasper, el contraste era maravilloso. Pasaron todo el día juntos, Charlie se divirtió corriendo por el gran patio y con los juegos que Jasper había mandado a instalar para Peter, aunque eran para niños de diez años y Peter solo tuviera uno.

-Nosotros te buscamos por mucho tiempo – le dijo Alice a Bella mientras estaban sentados en el patio viendo jugar a Charlie -. Después de casarme con Jasper le conté todo lo que pasamos de niñas y como después que te arrestaran no volví a verte. Pasamos tres años buscándote y habíamos perdido toda esperanza – Alice estaba triste, recordando el fracaso que sintió al no poder encontrarla.

-Oh Alice, yo también te busqué, pero nunca supe donde te llevaron – ambas hermanas se vieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-Perdimos tu rastro en Nueva York – continuó Jasper –, fui a la posada de la señora Catherine Newton, ella sabía quién eras, pero no sabía decirme donde te habías ido.

-¿Viste a la señora Catherine? ¿Cómo esta ella? – Preguntó Bella emocionada, había apreciado mucho a la señora Newton y todo lo que hizo por ella, aunque no pudo mantener el contacto con ella porque no quería que supiera de la existencia de Charlie.

-Está bien – contestó Jasper –.La posada debe ser un hotel en esta época, la han ampliado tres veces desde que te fuiste, lo sé porque la señora Newton me describió cada habitación, me la enseñó y después me contó prácticamente sobre todos los huéspedes que había tenido –. Dijo con una expresión en su cara que hizo que ninguno de los presentes pudiera evitar reírse.

-Ciertamente, la señora Newton sigue igual que siempre – dijo Bella –, ¿y el señor Newton?

-Murió hace cuatro años- dijo Jasper, Bella se entristeció con la noticia- tuvo un accidente de tránsito.

-Oh, pobre señora Newton, debió quedar destrozada – dijo Bella muy triste, sabía cuanto quería Catherine a su esposo…

-Sí, me dijo que lo extrañaba mucho – continuó Jasper –.Después de salir de la posada no encontré ningún rastro tuyo, Alice y yo habíamos llegado a la peor conclusión – la cara de Alice se ensombreció –, hasta que la semana pasada recibí la llamada del general Edward Cullen, informándome que era tu esposo y que estaba interesado en hacer un rencuentro con nuestras esposas –. Jasper sonrió, lo cual fue un acto reflejo para todos en la mesa, Bella vio a Edward y sintió la mayor gratitud que había experimentado en su vida. Había sido él quien le había devuelto a su hermana, ¡era tan feliz ahora al saber que Alice estaba bien! Edward, que estaba sentado frente a ella sonrió y la observó, por un momento el mundo de Bella se detuvo, pero después Charlie la llamó para que viera como jugaba y ella apartó la mirada, respirando aliviada, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Luego comieron y compartieron juntos, Jasper y Edward tenían muchas cosas en común aunque eran de carreras distintas y los cuatro hablaron sin parar hasta que Edward, viendo que eran casi las diez de la noche, se disculpó por la hora y dijo que tenían que regresar a su hotel.

-Tienen que venir mañana – dijo Jasper – por lo menos por la mañana, ya que su vuelo sale en la tarde. Tendremos un pequeño desayuno y pautaremos como serán las visitas – y todos sonriendo se despidieron.

Ya fuera de la casa Charlie se metió en el vehículo y se acostó para dormirse, Bella sonrió.

-Ya es costumbre para él ¿no?

Edward se rió.

-Así parece – y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del conductor.

-¿Edward? – Bella se acercó a él, Edward se detuvo y se volteó.

-¿Si? –. Bella lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente, pasando los brazos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias – le susurró. Edward se quedó estático por cinco segundos, luego la rodeó con sus brazos respondiendo al abrazo y besó su cabeza suavemente.

-Cuando quieras Bella, merecías tener a tu familia completa, yo solo ubiqué donde estaba Alice, nada más.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo, era tan feliz y todo gracias a él, aunque no quisiera aceptar el mérito por eso. Se separaron y entraron al vehículo, Edward lo puso en marcha.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó Bella sonriendo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era inevitable.

-No fue nada fácil, te diré que al día siguiente que me dijiste que el orfanato se llamaba "Nuestra Señora de la Caridad" fui a averiguar quien la había adoptado.

-Pero eso fue el día que nos casamos, hace ya casi cinco meses.

-Sí, como te dije me tomó tiempo, por eso no te había dicho nada, no quería ilusionarte mientras no tuviera nada seguro. Cuando llegué al orfanato la Madre Superiora no me quería decir cómo se llamaban las personas que adoptaron a tu hermana, tuve que usar mi rango y creo que el máximo de mis habilidades de manipulación y amenaza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad -. Bella lo miró y se estremeció, recordaba claramente las habilidades a las que se refería Edward, estaba claro que la madre no tenía ninguna escapatoria – y me dijo que se llamaban Alec y Jane Vulturi.

-¿Y después que hiciste?

-Luego hablé con unos muchachos de la CIA para que me dijeran la dirección y los datos exactos de ellos.

-¿La CIA? – preguntó Bella asombrada.

Edward torció el gesto –. Me debían un favor – Bella no pudo evitar reírse – entonces…su último domicilio registrado fue Nueva York en el año que saliste de la cárcel –. Bella frunció el ceño, estaba tan cerca de su hermana en ese tiempo y ella no lo sabía –. Pero llegué y nadie sabía dónde se habían ido, no vivían allí desde hacía siete años, así que entré a un punto muerto en la investigación.

-¿Y cómo los conseguiste?

Edward arrugó la cara.

-Hablé con mis amigos del FBI – Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos – a ver que conseguían y hace una semana me llamaron para decirme, no me preguntes como lo averiguaron, ellos tienen sus formas, que habían muerto, que sobrevivía Alice y estaba casada con Jasper Whitlock. Me dieron sus datos y hablé con él por teléfono para explicarle la situación y pactar una cita, estaba más emocionado que yo por haberlo encontrado.

Bella lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y agradecimiento, había hecho mucho y utilizado hasta el máximo sus influencias en el organismo público para encontrar a su hermana, lo cual no era correcto, pero igual no se quejaba.

-Gracias Edward, aunque eso no quita que debería de castigarte.

Edward la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no contarme que venía a ver a mi hermana? Casi muero de la impresión – le dijo recriminándolo. Edward se río sonoramente, era la primera vez que Bella escuchaba su risa y que lo veía tan animado

-Lo siento, de verdad – aunque se veía que no lo hacía –, es solo que quería sorprenderte – confesó y ella sonrió ampliamente antes de mirar al camino y respirar sintiéndose aliviada.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue agridulce para Bella, fueron a desayunar a casa de Alice y todos estuvieron muy animados pero fue triste cuando tuvieron que despedirse, vivían en ciudades apartadas y ambas sabían que no se iban a ver con la frecuencia que querían.

-Entonces – dijo Jasper – vendrán otro fin de semana a Chicago dentro de un mes y nosotros iremos en navidad y las pasaremos con ustedes, eso es lo que tenemos hasta ahora. En navidad cuadraremos el itinerario para el año que viene – terminó sonriendo y Bella se dio cuenta que él haría lo que fuera para hacer a su hermana feliz, se le veía en el brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando observaba a Alice reír.

-Claro – dijo Edward mientras se despedía de Alice con un beso y un abrazo que ella le robó, acarició la cabeza de Peter y tendió su mano para despedirse de Jasper, la cual él retiró para en su lugar darle un abrazo.

-Hasta luego Bella – le dijo Alice-, hablaremos por teléfono.

-Sí Alice. Hasta que tú marido y el mío lo eliminen por las cuentas elevadas, hablaremos por teléfono – bromeó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Jamás! – dijeron Edward y Jasper al unísono, indignados, a lo que Bella y Alice rieron al mismo tiempo

Salieron de Chicago en avión esa tarde, y Bella sintió que la carga que era el temor y dolor de no saber si su hermana estaba bien y si era feliz o no, caía desde lo alto del cielo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Edward.

-Ahora sí – contestó Bella sonriendo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto y miraba al suelo cada cinco segundos segura de que se iba a desgastar de tantas veces que había pasado por el mismo sitio durante la última hora. _"No quiero hacerlo"_ se repetía una y otra vez, había estado más de dos semanas huyendo consciente y cobardemente de él, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y mucho menos para aceptar lo que estaba cambiando en su interior.

Edward Cullen no era una buena persona, la obligó a hacer lo que él quería, bajo sus condiciones, además de amenazarle con quitarle a su hijo. La culpó de haberlo inducido a estar con ella esa tarde, aunque fuese cierto también lo era el hecho de que él podría haberlo evitado ¿no era así?, era mayor que ella, debía tener más control… entonces ¿por qué ahora tenía que repetírselo una y otra vez y de alguna forma no tenía surtía el mismo efecto que pudo tener nueve meses atrás?

Sabía que era su culpa, ella fue la que propuso tener una relación amistosa por Charlie, era lo correcto, la única forma. No quería que su hijo sufriera por culpa de un matrimonio sin amor y aunque este lo fuera podían fingir, solo era fingir, así se lo había planteado, ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo aunque solo fuese por su parte? ¿Acaso no era imposible que eso pasara?

No podía determinar en qué momento esa sensación de resentimiento y rabia y los pensamientos que con tanto candor se había repetido, fueron cambiando y convirtiéndose en otra cosa, aunque no quería saber en qué. Podía afirmar que lo hicieron lentamente, tuvo un mal proceder, no debió haber actuado así y debería haber huido de él como había hecho al principio. No debió haberle hablado, conocerlo y llegar a tener una especie de amistad. Sabía que eso podía hacerle débil y entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?... por supuesto que tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta, estaba completamente segura que nunca iba a desarrollar ningún tipo de sentimiento por el hombre que la chantajeó, amenazó y humilló…

Quería saber dónde se había ido ahora esa seguridad...

Sabía que algo había cambiado e incluso lo había aceptado, los dos se estaban portando más cordiales y amables, pero debió haber detectado desde el principio que ese sentimiento de protección que sintió cuando estaba detenida, estaba allí y agrandado a un mil por ciento, porque ahora por alguna razón que no comprendía, estaba segura que Edward los protegería con su vida si fuese necesario.

Pero eso no era lo único que estaba sintiendo, cuando Edward logró que se reencontrase con Alice, algo dentro de ella cambió radicalmente, quiso creer que se sentía agradecida. Ver a su hermana de nuevo hizo surgir en ella tales sentimientos de paz, amor y serenidad y la sensación de estar completa que nunca tuvo. Le devolvió a su hermana, e iba a estar infinitamente en deuda con él, por eso le abrazó ese día, quería demostrar físicamente lo que sentía.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que sintió en ese abrazo, nunca había experimentado algo parecido, ni siquiera con Jacob. La corriente eléctrica que notó cuando le tomó la mano el día que conoció a sus padres no era ni una cuarta parte a lo que la embargó cuando la abrazó fuertemente y la besó; todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y de alguna extraña manera era como si ese fuera su sitio, allí, con él, algo inverosímil, no le pertenecía, nunca.

En la fiesta de navidad, aunque reticentemente, fue cuando tuvo que aceptar que todo había cambiado.

Cuatro meses después de volver a ver a su hermana, Alice viajó con Jasper y Peter a Washington para pasar las navidades con ellos, así que Edward decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta en víspera de navidad para que todos en la familia se conocieran, incluyendo a Emmett, Rosalie y Seth, quienes ya estaban en ese renglón aunque no fuera por sangre.

Esa fiesta fue como el cumplimiento de una fantasía, estaba con su hermana y Charlie era muy feliz por estar con toda su familia que lo consentía y le daban más regalos de los que él hubiese visto en toda su vida; aunque Bella sabía que su felicidad era porque por primera vez tenía a su familia completa que lo querían con locura.

Ella era tan feliz que casi lloraba, no podía creer como su vida había cambiado, y lo que meses atrás fue como una pesadilla ahora era un sueño donde estaba con su hermana; Alice era feliz con su esposo e hijo, no podía pedir nada más.

Edward estuvo toda la noche a su lado, reían por las ocurrencias de Emmett y Seth, conversaban con sus padres, con Alice y Jasper, él abrazaba a Charlie mientras intentaba que adivinase lo que le habían regalado ese año. En algún momento pasó su mano por su cintura y no la apartó de allí. En ese momento lo supo. Había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento por Edward Cullen. No quería saber qué sentimiento era, solo sabía que era cálido en su pecho, le hacía estremecerse cada vez que la tocaba y su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca, y sea donde fuera que él se encontrara sus ojos lo seguían por alguna razón inexplicable.

Le gustaba, eso era lo máximo que podía aceptar de ese nuevo sentimiento, era una atracción, ya había aceptado que él era imponente y muy atractivo y que le quitaba el aliento, tenía que ser solo eso. El problema es que Edward no sentía lo mismo por ella, solo se habían casado por Charlie y por ese sentimiento de posesión que desarrolló por ella, por alguna razón que no entendía, además no quería eso, ese no era el trato original, y tenía miedo... le aterrorizaba la idea de haber vuelto a crear a un hombre que no existía y no fuese el Edward Cullen real, así que decidió huir como una cobarde.

Desde la fiesta de navidad Bella se encontraba lo más apartada que podía de Edward, vivían en la misma casa, compartían la cena juntos, pero se cerró, se alejó cada día más hasta retroceder nueves meses, no le hablaba, no lo esperaba en el porche para compartir una última bebida antes de acostarse y lo convirtió en su conocido con un interés en común, Charlie.

Y esa situación le estaba funcionando, si ignoraba el molesto sentimiento de culpa y vacío que experimentaba por estar alejada de él todo iba perfecto, y así habría seguido siendo si a Rosalie no se le hubiese ocurrido planear una salida al cine en parejas, ¿cómo diablos se iba a mantener apartada si estaban en parejas?

Tocaron a su puerta y Bella casi saltó de la impresión.

-¿Sí? – respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Bella? – Le dijo Edward -, ¿estás lista?, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Sí, ya voy– Bella respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, solo tenía que mantenerlo apartado, solo eso…

Salió del cuarto y lo vio, _"¡Dios mío es demasiado atractivo!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente, ¿cuál era el problema de que esos pantalones le quedaran tan bien que se le notaban perfectamente las piernas? ¿Y qué el suéter negro le quedara tan justo que se marcaba cada músculo?, no había conflicto en que cuando él la miraba sentía que se mareaba o que olvidaba respirar. No había ningún problema con eso. No había dificultad con que el corazón le latiera más rápido o que su cuerpo estuviera más vivo que nunca… solo le pedía a Dios que permitiera que eso fuera miedo, terror, o cualquier otra cosa. No podía tener ningún tipo de sentimiento por Edward Cullen… solo le gustaba, nada más que eso…

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo Edward sonriendo y Bella bajó la vista sonrojada, no quería pensar lo que sentía cuando lo veía reír…

-Gracias – respondió y se alejó lo más que pudo cuando Edward trató de tomarle la cintura, aceleró el paso para bajar las escaleras más rápido que él hasta llegar al vehículo. Edward le abrió la puerta y ella entró sin mirarle antes de que él se montara en el coche. Bella suspiró… esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Edward se montó en el carro y de alguna forma Bella estaba completamente consciente de su proximidad, aunque no quisiera.

-Y ¿cómo estás Bella? no hemos podido hablar en un tiempo – Lo miró, por el comentario parecía que no le importaba, pero ya lo conocía, por su tenso semblante y la forma en como inconscientemente apretaba el volante más fuerte de lo necesario se notaba que sí le importaba que no le hablara como antes.

-¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta. Estoy bien, gracias – mentiras, puras mentiras, estaba estresada, no quería hablar con él, no quería sentir su cercanía.

-Sí, me parece que tenemos un tiempo sin hablar, ¿quieres que comentemos el libro que me recomendaste?, lo terminé de leer ayer – mientras él hablaba Bella prendió la radio del carro.

-Me encanta esta canción, es excelente – le dijo al tiempo que subía todo el volumen, era una decisión desesperada y se sentía como una niña malcriada… pero no podía evitarlo.

Veinte minutos después y cinco canciones supuestamente favoritas llegaron al cine. Era una instalación antigua, pero la calle brillaba debido al enorme luminoso donde estaban el nombre de la película y los actores. Se había inaugurado en los años veinte, antes se utilizaba para propaganda bélica y emitir noticias sobre el curso de la misma, seis años atrás empezaron a proyectar películas y esa noche iban a emitir Sabrina, protagonizada por Audrey Hepburn, la actriz favorita de Rosalie. No se perdía ninguna película de ella, e insistió tanto que no pudo hacer nada más que ceder.

Bella se bajó del carro desesperada, la tensión por su parte era palpable, y cuando vio a Rosalie y a Emmett que ya los estaban esperando frente a la taquilla del cine, respiró aliviada y prácticamente corrió a donde estaban ellos.

-Hola – les dijo más feliz de lo que había estado en todo ese horrible día, no se iba a separar de Rosalie, no le importaba nada, no quería estar con Edward.

-Hola – le dijo Emmett interceptándola antes de llegar a Rosalie y abrazándola hasta levantarla del suelo -. ¿Cómo estás peque?

-Bien papá oso, y ¡deja de llamarme peque! – Bella le dijo riéndose y golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice y subiendo su otra mano para revolverle el cabello.

-Bien, ya entendí – dijo Rosalie – ¡Edward por Dios! compra dos entradas de niños y dos de adultos.

-¡Hey! – le dijo Emmett ofendido a la vez que se acercaba a su esposa, la abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica por esa muestra de cariño y sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente en Edward que tenía una expresión parecida a la suya –. No es mi culpa que Bella sea la más pequeña del grupo, y sabe que es cariñoso, hoy no quiero peleas, hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – terminó con una gran sonrisa abrazándola más fuerte y Bella dejó de mirar a Edward y los observó a ellos, parecían tan felices… estaba pasando algo. Rosalie sonrió ampliamente.

-Vete a comprar las entradas – Emmett se fue con Edward –. Si no fuera porque lo amo con locura algunas veces… te juro que es más niño que Charlie - dijo negando con la cabeza y abrazando a Bella para caminar hacia ellos.

-¿De qué hablaba Emmett? ¿Qué están celebrando? O mejor dicho ¿qué celebramos?

Rosalie miró a Bella analizándola y suspiró.

-No quería decirlo todavía, pero hoy fuimos al doctor y Emmett está más emocionado de lo normal – dijo risueña.

Bella se detuvo de forma que quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó Bella expectante.

-¡Sí! – dijo Rosalie riendo –. Estoy embarazada.

-¡Oh dios! – Exclamó Bella mientras la abrazaba y miraba hacia donde estaban haciendo lo mismo Edward y Emmett, ya se lo había dicho a él también –. Estoy muy emocionada por ti, por vosotros, ¡voy a ser madrina! - Gritó mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Rosalie y Emmett llevaban trece años de matrimonio, se casaron cuando ella tenía dieciséis años y Emmett veintiuno, siempre habían querido tener niños, y lo habían intentado todos esos años. Rosalie había quedado embarazada cuatro veces, pero sufría abortos espontáneos a las seis semanas de gestación. Había sido un duro golpe para ellos, Edward se lo contó hacía tiempo, y cinco meses antes Rosalie se lo había confiado. Todavía recordaba como lloraba mientras le contaba cuanto habían querido a cada uno de esos niños y lo destrozados que habían quedado después de cada perdida; hace cinco años casi se divorcian por la presión que su última pérdida acarreó en su matrimonio, pero al final no pudieron hacerlo, se amaban mucho. Algunas veces Bella se preguntaba si la actitud jovial de Emmett era una forma de alejar tantos momentos de sufrimiento que habían pasado.

-Por supuesto que vas a ser la madrina junto a Edward, como debí haber sido yo de Charlie – le dijo recriminándole, aunque con la sonrisa que adornaba su cara era imposible pensar que estuviera molesta.

-¿Y cuándo lo supiste? – Bella rezaba para que todo estuviera bien.

Rosalie suspiró –. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada hace dos meses, no estábamos buscándolo ni lo esperábamos tampoco, pensaba que tenía anemia o alguna infección estomacal. Vomitaba todas las mañanas – Bella asintió, recordaba las náuseas que sufrió con Charlie y como también confundió los síntomas pensando que era anemia – y estaba muy débil. Cuando el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada no me lo podía creer, Emmett tampoco por supuesto, siempre ha existido la posibilidad, pero ya habíamos aceptado que no podríamos tener hijos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? ¿A qué se refería Emmett antes? – Estaba ansiosa y emocionada, quería saberlo todo de su futuro ahijado.

-¡Cuántas preguntas! – Rosalie se carcajeó atrayendo a Emmett y Edward a donde estaban ellas. Ya habían comprado las entradas –. Estoy de veinte semanas, mira ya se nota – le dijo señalando un pequeño bulto que sobresalía en la parte baja de su vestido aguamarina - aunque trataba de mantenerlo oculto, queríamos estar seguros de que todo iba bien, y hoy fuimos al médico…

-Y dijo que todo está bien – terminó Emmett abrazando a su esposa – todo es normal y hay muchas posibilidades de que el embarazo llegue a término, sobre todo porque ya pasamos la etapa crítica – dijo mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto –, así que dentro de unos pocos meses tendremos un pequeño Emmett corriendo por su casa.

-Puede ser niña Emmett – le reprendió Rosalie mientras le golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

-Está bien… o tendremos una pequeña Rosalie corriendo – dijo Emmett con tono cansado como si fuera una pelea continua entre ellos –, solo advierto que si es la mitad de hermosa que eres tú, no saldrá de casa ¡nunca! – enfatizó lo último y todos empezaron a reír.

Bella estaba muy contenta por ellos, por fin iban a tener su familia completa. Edward se acercó a ella y tomó su mano mientras Rosalie empezaba a hablar de sus planes para decorar el cuarto del niño, pero sea lo que fuera a decir Rosalie Bella ya no la escuchaba, solo tenía conciencia para evaluar lo cerca que estaba Edward, y lo que sentía donde la estaba tocando, de su aroma… necesitaba alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

-Ya va a empezar la película, ¡vamos! – dijo soltando la mano de Edward y caminando al frente para entrar al cine.

La película era simplemente una tortura para Bella, no podía concentrarse y mucho menos sabia de que se trataba, no escuchaba a los personajes, solo era consciente de Edward… eso no tendría que estar pasando, su no problema se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema y no podía, ni quería enfrentarlo. Cuando le fue completamente imposible estar a su lado en la oscura sala sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, ya que tenía su brazo particularmente cerca, se levantó excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño y huyó de allí.

Pasó quince minutos sentada en un mueble de cuero marrón que estaba en la sala de espera del cine, se estaba portando como una niña asustada ¿dónde había ido la mujer que superaba las adversidades?, estaba allí escondiéndose y sin razón ni motivo aparente, no existía ningún riesgo ni peligro, por lo menos ninguno físico.

-¿Bella? - Tembló antes de levantar la mirada, sabía quién era y le sorprendió no saber que estaba allí, a veces creía que podía sentirlo antes de que llegara.

-Edward…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, estábamos preocupados.

-Yo… no me gusta la película y me duele la cabeza, lo siento no quería molestar a nadie.

-Bella, deberías haberme dicho que te sentías mal, déjame avisar a Emmett y nos vamos.

-No, no es necesario – sentía que se iba a morir de vergüenza mientras se levantaba –. No quiero importunar ni arruinarle la velada a nadie, no le falta mucho a la película, puedo esperar.

-No Bella, te sientes mal, nos vamos. Siéntate y espérame hasta que vuelva.

Bella suspiró y se volvió a sentar, tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces y volver a actuar normal, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, le dio gracias a Dios por haber inventado el dolor de cabeza, así Edward ni hablaba ni trataba de llamar su atención para no perturbarla. Cuando llegaron a casa ella se bajó del vehículo y empezó a caminar a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar a Edward.

-¿Bella? – Le llamó Edward cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, ella cerró los ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte y se volteó.

-Dime Edward.

-Mañana temprano me voy, tengo una misión de aproximadamente quince días.

Bella no supo en que momento dejó de respirar, solo que cuando Edward terminó de hablar tuvo que inhalar profundamente, sintió que se iba a ahogar.

-Está bien, gracias por avisarme – le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque por dentro sus emociones estaban completamente revolucionadas… se iba a ir, ¿iba a volver? y ¿si le pasaba algo? ¿Podría vivir sin él?, se detuvo ante ese pensamiento y lo alejó lo más que pudo, nunca había vivido con él, así que esa pregunta estaba fuera de contexto.

-Te dije que lo haría – Edward estaba muy serio, como si estuviera esperando algo, aunque ella no sabía bien que era lo que quería. Bella asintió y empezó a andar en dirección a su habitación, cuando llegó al final de la escalera se volteó.

-Edward… - lo llamó y aunque ya se había ido sabía que le escucharía.

-Dime – le dijo acercándose al pie de la escalera.

-Charlie te necesita.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado, te lo prometí hace tiempo ¿recuerdas? - Bella solo pudo asentir y entró a su cuarto.

Eso era lo mejor que podría pasar, se iría por dos semanas, dos semanas siendo completamente libre, sin estar huyendo y corriendo de un lado a otro para evitarlo o no tener una conversación con él durante más de cinco minutos, entonces ¿por qué no sentía alivio?, ¿por qué no estaba feliz y dando brincos de alegría?

"_¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?, ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes?" _Se preguntaba una y otra vez dando vueltas en su cama hasta que empezó a amanecer y por fin se quedó dormida.

* * *

Edward llegó a casa pasada la medianoche. Estaba agotado, quince días en una misión infernal que si bien fue exitosa les costó la vida a cinco buenos soldados de su unidad, sin hablar de las pérdidas del otro bando, que aunque la mayoría eran corruptos y terroristas, tenían derecho a vivir. Quizás tenían una familia, amigos, gente a quienes les importaban, y por sus órdenes y el mal llamado "bien de la nación", les había arrebatado todo en un instante.

Odiaba ser militar, planear y crear estrategias solo para quitar vidas, no era un trabajo que considerase digno ni ejemplar, pero después de ese pensamiento, respiró hondo y observó donde estaba, en el pie de las escaleras de su casa, con su familia y se dijo que era un trabajo necesario, podía protegerlos de todos aquellos que por amor a su patria se creían con el derecho de matar inocentes. Igual que en mil novecientos cuarenta y uno en Perl Harbor, en plena segunda guerra mundial, ese era su trabajo y por ellos y por todas esas familias anónimas lo seguiría haciendo, aunque le costara un poco de su alma cada vez que emitía una orden de ataque.

Se despejó de todos esos pensamientos cuando llegó al segundo piso, había sido mucho tiempo perdido, dos semanas sin verla era demasiado, así que empezó a hacer su ya establecido ritual sin importarle siquiera quitarse su uniforme gris, necesitaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella; dejó el bolso al lado de su puerta y entró al cuarto donde se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente la causante de los más profundos sentimientos que haya experimentado alguna vez… Bella.

Una semana después que ella y su hijo se mudaron a su casa, hacía ya nueve meses, Edward empezó esa misma rutina. A media noche entraba en el cuarto de Bella y se sentaba en el sillón azul oscuro que estaba en un lateral de su cama a observarla y gracias a la ventana que estaba detrás de la cama y los rayos de la luna que aclaraban el cuarto, podía verla con claridad.

Era una necesidad que lo llevaba a su lado a cada momento, y verla dormir era uno de sus mejores placeres. Se veía absolutamente hermosa, natural y tranquila, dormía de lado con las manos debajo de su cara, sus labios rosados y apetecibles un poco abiertos; además hablaba dormida, puras cosas ininteligibles, nombraba a Charlie muchas veces, y a Jacob... eso era lo que hacía la experiencia agridulce, pero lo soportaba, sabía que ella lo amaba, no podía hacer nada contra eso, pero su momento más emocionante ocurrió dos semanas después de la primera noche, Bella mencionó su nombre, y desde ese día, lo hacía por lo menos dos veces cada noche, lo que le daba un poco de esperanza... aunque fuera mínima.

Sabía que la forma en como hizo que se llevara a cabo ese matrimonio fue despiadada, sin mencionar lo que ocurrió la tarde que ella quedó en libertad, todo esto hacia que de ninguna manera los sentimientos de odio y rechazo por parte de ella pudieran menguar, pero tenía fe en que lo hiciesen… algún día.

De alguna manera parecía que lo habían hecho, al principio lo evitaba como si fuera el demonio, pero unos meses después las cosas cambiaron por lo menos un poco, ella dejó de huir y él hizo lo imposible por acercarse, aunque fuera para hacer que ella le hablara, conocerla, saber cómo trabajaba su cabeza y descubrir cada uno de sus pensamientos, ese era uno de sus más deseados anhelos.

Y en esos momentos era feliz, la culpa y la vergüenza siempre estaban allí, pero él se obligaba a alejarlos, encerrarlos en un cajón en lo más recóndito de su cerebro; no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que ella le estaba otorgando, por lo menos de hablarle. Verla feliz era su objetivo, aunque fuera imposible, ya que nunca lo sería. Alguien que hubiese sido obligado a estar en un sitio donde no quería estar nunca podría serlo, pero le encantaba verla sonreír con Charlie, cuando salían juntos, con sus amigos, incluso las pequeñas sonrisas que él le robaba en sus reuniones privadas eran su mayor satisfacción. Cada vez que ella reía y sus ojos achocolatados brillaban con intensidad, el corazón de Edward daba un golpe contra su pecho.

Nunca la había visto más feliz que cuando se reencontró con Alice. Sus ojos, su expresión, su sonrisa, todo reflejaba como si en ese momento por fin estuviese tranquila, como si la angustia que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo se acabara ese día, como en la realidad debió haber sucedido, ya que después de muchos años de preocupación, vio que su hermana estaba bien. Para Edward fue una gran satisfacción haber contribuido a ese reencuentro, él había conseguido reunirlas nuevamente, aunque no podía evitar culparse porque ellas no se hubiesen encontrado antes.

Alejó esos pensamientos inmediatamente y los volvió a encerrar en su cajón, no quería estropear la paz que sentía por verla allí dormida plácidamente, observando su cara, su piel pálida y rememorando lo que había sido para él tocarla. Fueron muy pocas las oportunidades para hacerlo, todas robadas y completamente maltrechas. No debía aprovecharse, ni acariciarla sin permiso pero no podía evitarlo, era un pequeño pecado, por el que pagaría feliz; tomar su mano, su espalda, rozarla "accidentalmente", abrazarla, besar su frente, sentir la tibieza y suavidad de su piel le producía un sentimiento indescriptible.

Bella se movió en su cama, estaba inquieta, Edward frunció el ceño, ¿qué era lo que le preocupa? ¿Sería Jacob? Tal vez lo extrañase y necesitase, tal vez sintiese que lo estaba traicionando al acercarse a él y por eso todo el cambio que creía haber visto y conseguido hasta ese momento se había ido a la mierda. Los celos no son un buen sentimiento, son más intensos de lo que él creía posible y le abrían un hueco en el estómago, lamentaba ese sentimiento ya que lo hacía ser y sentirse de manera irracional, y con ella casi no podía controlarlo. Solo imaginarlos juntos le daban ganas de matarlo, Jacob había ganado un lugar del que él nunca seria merecedor... el corazón de Bella.

Pero es que no entendía por qué después de acercarse a ella y pasar unas cuantas barreras, le apartó completamente de nuevo, no le hablaba salvo que fuera de Charlie o en las visitas sociales, no lo esperaba en las noches para compartir la última bebida antes de dormir como solía hacerlo y no le sonreía salvo que fuese involuntario, era como si hubiese levantado una pared entre ellos, no decía que no se lo mereciese, solo que no lo entendía.

Y él... la extrañaba tanto. Bella se había vuelto una droga de la que era dependiente, y estaría feliz de serlo de por vida, extrañaba sus palabras, sus miradas, la forma en cómo se relajaba a su lado, esto le hacía ver que de alguna forma tenía su confianza, quería tenerla cerca, hablarle o por lo menos mirarla estando despierta y sin que le diese una excusa patética como que tenía que ir a buscar un libro o que se había olvidado mover un cojín. Era frustrante, y la necesidad que sentía por ella es cada vez más grande, estaba claro que lo que tenían no era suficiente, él quería más, lo deseaba todo, pero se conformaba con lo que ella le daba. Las duchas frías servían y eran cada vez más continuas, pero... ahora ya no le daba ni eso y es desesperante...

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Bella se cubrió con la manta y se sentó en la cama con una expresión de perplejidad y susto en el rostro que lo dejaron paralizado.

-Yo... - ¿qué diablos iba a decir? ¿Estoy aquí para observarte como llevo haciendo nueve meses?, sí Bella, soy tu acosador personal y no tengo planeado jubilarme o dejar nunca este trabajo…

-¿Cuándo volviste? – le interrumpió.

-Acabo de llegar, quería ver si estabas bien - dijo pensando que era la mejor excusa que podía inventar al ser descubierto.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Edward la observó y en su mente rememoró los días pasados, la misión encubierta, sus cinco soldados; trató de no hacer ningún movimiento con su cara, lo que menos quería era que Bella viera su expresión de amargura, frustración y tristeza por esas vidas perdidas.

-¿Así de mal? - Le preguntó y su expresión ya no era de susto sino de entendimiento, y la paz que lo envolvía cuando ella estaba cerca hizo su aparición llenando su corazón. Era como si ella la creara, aunque no se percatara de ello. Edward respiró hondo.

-Peor... - Bella lo miró preocupada y se golpeó mentalmente, ¿por qué no podía evitar hablar de más cuando estaba con ella?, siempre terminaba diciendo cosas que lo ponían en evidencia y las palabras salían sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas, no importaba cuánto hiciera para evitarlo o controlarse, era asombroso, solo ocurría con ella.

-Lo siento... - le dijo triste, con esa expresión que a él no le gustaba ver en su rostro, y que se había jurado evitar a toda costa aunque él fuera el causante principal de ella. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella involuntariamente. Estaba al pie de la cama cuando se detuvo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pero no se fue ni se movió apartándose, no podía, por lo menos no aún, le estaba hablando, por primera vez en el último maldito mes le estaba hablando, lo estaba mirando y no sentía un muro entre ellos.

-Tranquila - dijo Edward sonriendo - son gajes del oficio, pero todo está solucionado y ya estoy en casa, con vosotros... ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

-Está bien, ayer fue a casa de Erick, era su turno de visita. Casi destrozan la nuestra el lunes… - dijo divertida y sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban, Edward estaba hipnotizado -, extrañándote...

Él se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

-Yo también os extrañé mucho - y la miró haciéndole comprender que no se refería solo a esas dos semanas, si no que extrañaba eso, esa intimidad que habían creado y que compartían, le hacía sentir que estaban en una burbuja donde no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Bella tembló pero no dejaron de mirarse por un largo tiempo, luego ella se tumbó en la cama sobre su costado mirándolo de frente y movió la sabana a un lado despejando donde se encontraba Edward sentado.

-Acuéstate - le susurró Bella mirándolo fijamente.

Edward quedó impactado con esa orden, no podía creerlo, la miró extrañado y perplejo. Después de un minuto reaccionó, se levantó de la cama, se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en el sillón azul y los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, sobre su costado, quedando ambos tumbados frente a frente a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándose.

-Me alegra que estés bien - le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Y a mí estar aquí junto a ti - le dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Hablaban en susurros y estaban arropados, Bella los había cubierto cuando se acostó. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, le veía el rostro, sus facciones y el color de su piel. Nunca le había visto tan cerca y serena, solo observándolo.

-Bella...

Sintió como la mano de ella tocaba su cabello y bajaba por la frente, el pómulo y luego a su cuello. Edward cerró los ojos, nunca lo había tocado antes y se sentía maravillosamente bien, era indescriptible, su piel parecía seda, suave y lisa, en comparación de la suya, estaba tibia pero dejaba un rastro ardiente donde le tocaba. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, abrió los ojos y ella le seguía mirando, quería entrar en su cabeza, saber qué estaba pensando, qué la había llevado a hacer eso, pero no podía.

Lentamente la mano de Edward hizo el mismo recorrido que la de Bella había hecho en su cara,_ "una fantasía hecha realidad"_, pensó inmediatamente, él acariciándola y que ella lo mirase como lo estaba haciendo, sin miedo, sin angustia; solo con la paz y el afecto que emitía su ser y que era característico de ella.

-Bella... - dijo mientras la seguía tocando - quiero besarte -. Se sorprendió de haber dicho en voz alta su deseo. Esas mismas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza desde que la vio por primera vez. Bella se quedó quieta, sin quitar su mano pero sin seguir acariciándolo, paralizada. Edward se dio cuenta que se había excedido, ya era mucho que lo tocara y le permitiera hacer lo mismo, no podía imaginar lo que ella tenía que soportar para permitir que eso sucediera, si lo odiaba...

-Bésame Edward - le dijo Bella con la respiración acelerada, sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba temblando, Edward lo sentía desde donde estaba.

La mano de Edward se detuvo y se acercó un poco para estar solo a centímetros de su cara, de su deseable y apetitosa boca, de toda ella, la miró, preguntándole en silencio si estaba segura. No podía creer que lo estuviera, tal vez se lo había imaginado… pero Bella asintió y alzó la cara para encontrarse con su boca.

Edward respiró hondo, inhalando aquel olor a fresa y miel, solamente ella olía así. Su mano descansaba en la mejilla de ella y su dedo pulgar la acariciaba con movimientos circulares, se acercó a sus labios y la besó suavemente, no quería asustarla, lentamente degustó sus labios, primero el inferior y después el superior. Sabían exquisitos, dulces. Ella le respondía el beso danzando al son que él dirigía, lentamente al principio, descubriéndose, conociéndose, la mano de ella pasó de su cuello al cabello rozándole con sus dedos, enviando así descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo y excitándolo a la vez que la de él bajaba lentamente por sus hombros hasta posarse en su cintura, rozándola y así conociendo su cuerpo a través del tacto.

Con su lengua lamió ambos labios, incitándola, probándola, y pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su interior, y cuando lo tuvo, entró en ella reconociendo, saboreando suavemente a Bella, hasta que ambas lenguas se encontraron volviendo el beso más apasionado, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos chocaban debajo de las mantas. Edward tembló al sentir todo el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, cálida y perfecta, amoldada a su cuerpo, la mano de él pasó de la cintura a la espalda juntándolos aún más, y al cabo de unos minutos fue acabando al beso, menguando su intensidad hasta terminar con un suave roce de sus labios.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, todavía abrazados y juntos. Edward unió su frente con la de Bella, y después bajó su cabeza buscando su cuello, le dio varios besos, sintiendo su estremecimiento con cada toque, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Gracias.

Bella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Duerme - y volvió a acariciar su cara.

Edward sonrió y le besó la frente. La acomodó a su lado abrazándola, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho y esperó a que se durmiera, relajándose al sentir los latidos de su corazón. Estaba feliz, se sentía completo, estaba a su lado confiando en él, pero no debía pensar en ella ni en el sabor de sus labios ya que estaba sumamente excitado, sobre todo en ese momento que se estaba moviendo y lo hacía casi perder la coherencia de sus pensamientos. Era un momento perfecto, no podía perder el control, con ese pensamiento se quedó paralizado, el miedo que hacía años que no sentía volvió de golpe. No podía perder el control y dañarla como había hecho cuando se conocieron, de alguna forma no pudo evitar que el cajón se abriera y volvieran a él todos los sentimientos que estaban ocultando…

Bella estaba allí pero no se lo merecía, ¿cómo pudo aceptar estar con él después de lo que le hizo?, no sabía qué hacer, debía irse, dejarla dormir sola, era lo honorable y no podía imponerle su presencia. Tal vez lo que pasó había pasado fue porque ella lo vio desvalido y triste, era imposible que sintiera algo por él salvo odio, de eso sí estaba seguro, se lo había dicho la noche que la obligó a casarse con él. Si quedaba alguna duda en sus palabras solo había que ver su mirada, era puro odio y reproche, todo para él… no tenía derecho a estar con ella, lo perdió cuando abusó de ella; debió haberse controlado y evitar esa locura…

Respiró profundamente, quería apartar esos pensamientos, por una vez alejar la culpa por lo que le hizo y solo vivir el momento. Lo había hecho hacía unas horas y lo había hecho durante nueve meses. No la estaba obligando, al menos desde ese momento, la obligó a casarse con él, pero nunca la forzó a compartir su cama, besarlo, o dormir con él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento…

-Edward… - escuchó su susurro y la miró, estaba hablando dormida, sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Tenía que encerrar esos sentimientos, en ese momento lo importante era ella, no la iba a obligar pero si lo quería, él iba a estar allí, deseándola, respetándola y queriéndola hasta que ella quisiera. Iba a dejar el pasado atrás, tal vez no se la mereciera pero iba a hacer lo posible para conseguirlo, como se lo prometió a su padre, tal vez ella fuera feliz, iba a hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía y avisarle de las actualizaciones, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D

* * *

_**A las chicas sin cuenta y que no me dejaron su correo: Sheila:**__ Me alegra que lo hayas vuelto a encontrar y si quieres déjame tu correo para avisarte cuando suba el nuevo. __**Artemis29:**__ Me alegra que te guste. __**Nella:**__ Que bueno que te gusta, ósea que has leído casi todas mis historias, muchísimas gracias por eso y por tus palabras. __**Rakel:**__ Me alegra que te guste. __**Marine Uchiha:**__ Me alegra que te guste y sí, fue muy lindo y se lo merecía. __**(Sin nombre): **__Que bueno que te gusto y sí, fue perfecto ese gesto, sincero y dulce. __**Ine C:**__ Me alegra que te guste y sí al parecer ya lo está haciendo. __**Maria: **__Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tus palabras. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella se despertó temprano, los rayos de sol iluminaban su cuarto. Levantó la cara y sintió un cuerpo cálido debajo de ella y unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, después de un segundo de confusión se acordó dónde y con quién estaba durmiendo. Su cara se tornó del rojo más oscuro que había tenido en su vida, lentamente se movió buscando salir de los brazos de Edward y sentarse en la cama sin hacer un movimiento brusco, ya que no quería que él se despertara, lo observó y sonrió.

Lo amaba.

Ya lo había aceptado y era capaz de decirlo, por lo menos a sí misma.

Los días que había estado fuera por motivos de trabajo lo había extrañado demasiado. Estaba con Charlie, le atendía y se mantuvo ocupada pero de alguna forma sentía que le faltaba algo, le faltaba él, y era mucho decir ya que lo había evitado por dos semanas, pero estaba allí aunque decidiera ignorarlo y pensar que no existía; pero cuando se fue ella se dio cuenta que no podía negarlo más… lo quería. De qué forma y cuándo se enamoró de él, no tenía ni idea, solo sabía que había sido lento, poco a poco. Y ¿cómo lo quería después de todo lo que le hizo…? Eso era un misterio, tal vez porque supo ver al verdadero Edward, como el que observaba en estos momentos, cuando esa máscara hosca de rasgos serios y dominantes dejaba su rostro y dormía pacíficamente.

Cuando se despertó y lo vio sentado en el mueble azul el susto fue de grandes proporciones, sus ojos no se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, así que primero no sabía quién era, y después cuando lo reconoció pensó que algo le había pasado, por eso le pregunto qué hacía allí… fue asombroso como en ningún momento pensó que le iba a hacer daño, o que la iba a atacar. Allí se dio cuenta que su temor no existía, que no creía que tuviera varias personalidades o que le estaba mostrado un Edward que no existía realmente o que ella se había inventado, todo eso se había ido.

Edward parecía triste y sombrío, debió de haberlo pasado tan mal en esa misión que Bella tembló. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a él, abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir seguro que tuvo que agarrar con fuerza las sábanas para no saltar de la cama. En ese momento pudo definir lo que sentía por él, eso que tanto trabajo le había costado aceptar, era más que querer… lo amaba con una fuerza voraz, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía la boca seca y su cuerpo ansiaba estar cerca de él.

Se bajó de la cama cabizbaja y sonrojada, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, hizo que él se acostara en su cama, le pidió que la besara, y ese beso… nunca le habían dado besado así en su vida, tan dulce y a su vez tan apasionado, las manos de Edward agarraron su cintura y su espalda con fuerza. Todo él la incitaba a dejarse llevar, todavía se avergonzaba de no haber terminado el beso y tuvo que ser él quien lo acabara. Ella estaba hipnotizada por las sensaciones que sus labios producían… y sorprendentemente no pensó en el pasado, aunque esos labios la hubiesen tocado anteriormente y de una forma tan distinta; no sintió el miedo que creyó que iba a sentir si la volvía a tocar… solo placer, amor y deseo, lo cual era nuevo para ella, nunca antes había sentido eso, ni con Jacob.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse lo más silenciosamente posible ya que quería que él siguiera durmiendo, fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar el desayuno, Edward y Charlie se levantarían pronto.

¿Cómo iba a actuar ahora? Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, si bien se habían besado y habían dormido juntos no habían hablado, no sabía lo que él sentía por ella, estaba claro que no la amaba; amaba a su hijo y a ella la quería a su lado, eso es lo que él le había dicho. Nunca le había hablado de amor y ella no tenía derecho a exigirle nada de eso, así que no era correspondida. ¿Cómo se tenía que comportar con él ahora?, no podía comportarse como hacía dos semanas atrás, cuando no le hablaba. La razón por la que lo hacía era para protegerse y ya no tenía que hacerlo, el mal ya estaba hecho, sus sentimientos eran evidentes, se había enamorado.

Lo podía tratar como antes, pero… ¿Sería eso suficiente?, y no sabía que querría él, también la besó, durmió abrazado a ella, así que, ¿cómo se comportaría él? Esos pensamientos solo la ponían más y más nerviosa, no podía lanzársele encima y besarlo o abrazarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo amaba, tampoco sabía si portarse seca con él, no le parecía justo…

-Hola – escuchó que le decía Edward que estaba detrás de ella con cada mano puesta estratégicamente al lado de sus caderas sin tocarla, tomando el mesón y atrapándola entre eso y él, estaba muy cerca y le había hablado justo en el oído -. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Bella se estremeció, sentía su respiración en la oreja y el calor que emitía su cuerpo, además la había asustado porque estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó llegar.

-Yo…- Bella instintivamente se pegó al mesón y Edward se alejó, volteó y lo vio, estaba serio.

-Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso – le dijo arrepentido de haber sido espontáneo. Bella casi se golpea, ella estaba meditando cómo se iba a comportar y él viene, da el primer paso y ella lo arruina…

-No, no es eso, yo…

-¡Papá! – Gritó Charlie, corriendo donde estaban ellos e interrumpiendo a Bella -, ¿cuándo has vuelto?

-Hola campeón – dijo Edward sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo, Bella respiró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, estando Charlie allí no era el momento para conversar –, llegué anoche, ¿cómo pasaste estas dos semanas?

Mientras Charlie le contaba a Edward con todo lujo de detalles lo que hizo en esas dos semanas, Bella miró de reojo a Edward, escuchaba con mucha atención a Charlie pero ya lo conocía, estaba preocupado, su mandíbula estaba más cuadrada de lo normal por la fuerza con la que la apretaba, y su cuerpo irradiaba tensión. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no iba a decirle que lo amaba pero podía ceder de otra forma, al fin y al cabo eran un matrimonio y habían acordado ser amables por el bien de Charlie, entonces podrían intentar ser esposos de verdad, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tembló al pensar en eso, con el beso no temió en ningún momento, si llegan a hacer el amor, ¿sería igual? O ¿no podría hacerlo por miedo a que él le hiciese daño? Respiró hondo alejando esos pensamientos, cruzaría ese puente cuando llegase a él.

Arregló las cosas para el desayuno con la ayuda de ellos, y antes de sentarse en la mesa se acercó a Edward, levantó la mano y acarició su cara, él se quedó paralizado viéndola, ella sonrió, su piel era tan suave.

-Yo amanecí muy bien, y tú ¿cómo dormiste? – Edward sonrió, se acercó y besó su frente.

-Mejor que nunca - y se separaron para acercarse a la mesa a comer. Bella notó que a Charlie le brillaban los ojos, era la primera vez que veía una demostración de cariño entre ellos, y por la sonrisa con que los recibió a ambos al llegar a la mesa, estaba claro que se sentía complacido.

Era sábado, y como Edward había faltado dos semanas por trabajo quiso pasar todo el día con ellos, no salieron de la casa, pero él fue con Charlie al patio y empezaron a jugar fútbol, a correr, lo que sea que inventaban. Bella se sentó en el patio a verlos y participó en varios juegos, disfrutando el día con ellos. Entrada la tarde ella estaba saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Edward y ella se detuvo a verlo, estaba vestido informal y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Bella se estremeció, era hermoso, ya podía aceptarlo y repetírselo hasta el cansancio sin ningún tipo de culpa.

-Dime.

-He llamado a Rosalie y Emmett para pedirles que cuiden a Charlie en la noche.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

-¿Cómo en una cita? – le preguntó Bella divertida.

-Nuestra primera cita – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bella lo miró asombrada, ¿primera cita?, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando.

-Está bien, y ¿no te ha dicho nada Emmett?

Edward se carcajeó.

-Pues me ha recomendado varias tácticas que según él no fallan para halagar a una dama en una cita, y otras que no vienen al caso, dice que es muy temprano para avivar la llama de nuestro matrimonio, así que cree que nunca la hubo – Edward negó con la cabeza divertido y Bella se sonrojó –, y está encantado con cuidar a Charlie, dice que cogerá práctica para cuando nazca el bebé. Cuando traté de explicarle que no es lo mismo cuidar a un niño de diez años que a uno recién nacido, me calló y me dijo que yo no sabía nada que era igual… ¿Quieres que continué?

Bella sonrió.

-No gracias, creo que dos minutos de conversación de Emmett es lo más que puedo soportar el día de hoy. ¿A qué hora salimos?

-A las ocho.

A la hora establecida Bella estaba lista, había escogido un bonito vestido largo color azul eléctrico de hombros descubiertos, con unos apliques en la cintura de color dorado, se puso tacones, y recogió su cabello. Llevaba poco maquillaje, solo los ojos y labial, con su sonrojo era más que suficiente, y al parecer era permanente, desde hacía cuatro horas se había fijado en su cara y no se quería ir. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía qué le depararía la noche, ni cómo comportarse, suspiró y levantó la cabeza, iba a actuar como siempre lo había hecho no había nada diferente… solo iba a ir a una cita con el padre de su hijo, su esposo… más importante aún, con el hombre que a pesar de que debería odiar, ahora de verdad amaba… nada podría salir mal, se animó a sí misma y salió de la habitación.

Al pie de la escalera se encontró a Edward, llevaba un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, se veía demasiado atractivo. Tenía el cabello peinado para atrás y una gran sonrisa para completar su magnífico atuendo.

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo mientras se acercaba para entregarle una rosa roja, Bella sonrió y la recibió.

-Tú también, ¿y Charlie?

-Ya lo dejé con Rosalie y Emmett, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de la pijamada que le planteó Rosalie – Bella palideció, se iba a quedar toda la noche… ¿Qué planes tenía Edward para esa cita?

Edward la observó, se acercó, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Tranquila Bella, solo tendremos una cita, nada más…

Bella lo miró, respiró y le sonrió.

-Claro ¿nos vamos? – Edward asintió y la escoltó al vehículo.

Llegaron al restaurante media hora después, al entrar se sintió un poco intimidada, era un local grande y lujoso, la decoración era parecida a la de la época victoriana, en el techo tenía cuatro grandes candelabros de cristal, con mesas de madera y manteles blanco y elegantes, en medio del salón había una pista de baile con piso de madera; había una especie de escenario, al parecer se iba a presentar algún tipo de espectáculo. Inmediatamente llegó una rubia muy guapa, que se identificó como la anfitriona y los escoltó a una mesa que estaba en el área central del restaurante frente a la pista de baile. La mesa era para dos y tenía un bello arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas, Edward la ayudó a sentarse, evitando que lo hiciera el camarero que había seguido a la anfitriona, vieron la carta y escogieron que comer, Edward escogió el vino.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó unos minutos después.

-Ajá – le respondió Bella, al entrar al restaurante, la idea de comportarse como siempre salió volando por la ventana.

-Me encanta como te ves con el color azul – le dijo Edward y ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias – le respondió, creyó que ya no podía ruborizarse más, pero estaba equivocada, inhaló profundamente – este es un sitio hermoso, ¿habías venido antes?

-No, es la primera vez, me lo recomendó Emmett –. Los dos sonrieron – Bella… quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer – lo miró, ¿qué quería hablar? ¿La llevó allá para decirle que no se iba a volver a repetir? – Quería saber si tú estabas dispuesta a intentar estar juntos.

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, ¿no? – le respondió, eso no era lo que quería que él le dijera, ¡claro que estaba dispuesta!, no hubiera aceptado esa cita si hubiese pensado lo contrario. Lo que quería saber era que sentía él, pero Edward era tan críptico y reservado que sabía que nunca lo iba a saber.

-Cierto… sé que es difícil para ti y que no va a ser fácil que olvides lo que pasó, para mí tampoco lo es, pero quería saber si me podías dar una oportunidad, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por eso planeé esta primera cita, sé que ya estamos casados, pero podríamos ir despacio, conocernos como pareja… y si en cualquier momento te sientes incómoda o no quieres continuar con esto, solo lo dices… yo no te obligaré a nada… solo que si quieres… aunque puedes no querer… el hecho es… – Edward respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse pensó Bella, lo cual agradeció, no le entendía cuando pasaba de un pensamiento a otro en pocos segundos, y eso pasaba porque su mente a veces trabajaba más rápido que la de un humano normal – que si quieres intentarlo, yo estoy dispuesto…

Bella sonrió aunque estaba nerviosa, ¿quería intentarlo? En la mañana se había respondido esa pregunta, lo que quería saber era lo que él quería, pero eso era lo más que iba a obtener de él, lo sabía, al menos quería intentarlo. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan rápido?, nunca se imaginó que iba a estar en una cita con Edward Cullen, y allí estaba ella, no solo en una cita con él, sino completamente enamorada, y lo iba a intentar… aunque eso la destrozara en el futuro.

-Estoy aquí, así que eso significa que estoy dispuesta.

Edward asintió emocionado. Llegó el camarero y comieron tranquilamente, hablando y riendo, Edward tomaba su mano de vez en cuando y la besaba, o solo se le quedaba mirando intensamente. Bella solo podía sonreír y sonrojarse, y devolverle la mirada, era como si estuviesen en una burbuja donde nada más existía, solo ellos dos. Estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos esmeraldas y con la mezcla de emociones que veía en ellos.

-¿Te acuerdas de Erick? – le preguntó Bella, en el momento que les llevaban el segundo plato.

-¿El amigo de Charlie?

-Sí, unos días después de que fuiste a tu misión fui a llevar a Charlie a su casa, tenían una cita de juegos, allí conocí a su madre, se llama Ángela Cheney, aunque su apellido de soltera es Webber –. Bella lo observó esperando que entendiera lo que ella estaba diciendo, treinta segundos después Edward se tensó y la miró un poco asombrado, ella asintió confirmando lo que estaba pensando.

-¿La sargento Ángela Webber?

-Ahora es capitán, está casada con Ben Cheney que es civil, es contador, muy amable, lo conocí hace poco, creo que también te agradará, y su hijo Erick tiene la misma edad de Charlie – Bella hablaba tranquilamente mientras veía como se ponía cada vez más tenso, eso le hizo sonreír un poco –. Tranquilo Edward, respira… - dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano.

-Bella… yo te traje aquí, a Washington y no pensé en ti, en lo que pudiera pasar, sé que no quieres que Charlie se entere de todo –. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba muy preocupado -. ¿Sabe quién eres?

Bella asintió.

-Lo sabía desde antes de ir a su casa por primera vez.

Bella conoció a Ángela dos días después de haberse ido Edward a su misión, Erick y Charlie eran amigos del colegio y planearon reunirse para jugar, lo cual era bueno para Charlie porque no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, así que fue a esa casa a llevar a su hijo y cuando Ángela abrió la puerta ella se quedó paralizada. La reconoció inmediatamente, había trabajado en la cárcel y aunque nunca le había tratado o hablado, no podía decir que Ángela en algún momento la maltrató a ella o a algunas de las presas, siempre tenía una cara amable, y parecía muy dulce, lo cual era muy extraño viendo la carrera que había elegido. Estuvo en la cárcel hasta siete meses después de la llegada de Edward, y se fue porque pidió traslado, ya que quería estar más cerca de su entonces prometido, y no la volvió a ver hasta ese día.

Ángela la hizo pasar inmediatamente, sin permitir que solo dejara a Charlie y le invitó a beber un jugo, Bella no supo bien que hacer o como evitar ese enfrentamiento así que se dejó llevar hasta la sala, no dijo nada, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo mientras observaba como Ángela servía un zumo de manzana y unas galletas. Tampoco hizo falta que hablara o que inventara nada, Ángela le explicó que sabía quién era ella, lo había sabido desde el principio, ya que la había visto con anterioridad en una reunión del colegio, aunque Bella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

También le explicó que sabía quién era Edward, que había sido jefe de la cárcel, y aunque no se lo dijo, Bella suponía que Ángela sospechaba la forma en cómo que fue concebido Charlie, ya que según le platicó, para todos en la cárcel estaba claro que Edward tenía algún tipo de obsesión o sentimientos por Bella, ya que Lauren la protegía y de alguna forma u otra se daban cuenta que él la observaba y se interesaba en ella más de lo normal. Eso solo confirmó las sospechas que habían surgido en Bella después de lo que Edward había dicho en varias ocasiones, él había estado interesado en ella desde entonces.

Aunque en esa ocasión Bella no habló, solo se dedicó a escuchar, los días que siguieron se reunieron varias veces y no pudo evitar sentir una gran confianza con ella. Ángela sabía desde hacía tiempo quién era ella y nunca la había delatado, incluso había permitido que sus hijos jugaran juntos, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era una chica dulce y buena, así que entablaron una buena amistad donde Bella se sentía con la libertad de hablar de la cárcel y de casi todo tranquilamente, si bien no le había contado todo a Ángela, sentía que ella lo sabía, aunque no lo dijera.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Edward, está bien, confío en ella, no va a decir nada y no me juzga, es una buena amiga – le interrumpió sonriendo, era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de eso además de Edward, necesitaba una opinión femenina, y con Alice no podía hacerlo, era un tema susceptible para ella, aunque lo negase todavía se sentía culpable por el tiempo que Bella estuvo detenida.

Edward asintió.

-No quiero que nadie te haga daño, si sospechas algo me dices, o si quieres que hable con ella…

-No es necesario, de verdad – agregó negando efusivamente.

Él la miró fijamente.

-Bella, sabes que yo no me avergüenzo de ti ni nunca lo haré, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé – dijo sonriendo. Lo sabía y eso solo hacía que le amara más, nunca había hecho un mal comentario o le había hecho ver que le afectara el tiempo que ella estuvo detenida, incluso sin saber que no había cometido ningún delito, la había aceptado así.

-Me alegro – respondió sonriendo, tomó su mano y la besó.

Las luces bajaron un poco de intensidad, y Bella dejó de mirar a Edward para fijarse en el escenario que ya estaba completamente acomodado. Habían encendido pequeñas luces de colores que se reflejaban en él y en la pista y un hombre estaba en el micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí presentar esta noche a Frank Sinatra, de vuelta de nuevo a los escenarios después de su gran éxito en el cine, esta noche nos honrará con su presencia -. Todo el establecimiento estalló en aplausos dando la bienvenida y Bella miró a Edward asombrada.

-¿Frank Sinatra?

Edward sonrió.

- Emmett es amigo del dueño, vendieron pocas entradas, es una presentación íntima, al parecer Sinatra es muy amigo del dueño y hoy es su cumpleaños así que éste es su regalo, sé que te gusta, cuando fuimos al cine con Rosalie y Emmett no dejaste de poner sus canciones en el carro, y cuando él me dio esta opción sabía que te iba a encantar – dijo sonriendo mientras que empezaba el espectáculo. Bella lo miró y se sonrojó, de verdad le gustaba mucho, aunque las razones para colocar la música ese día eran un poco más egoístas, fue bueno que Edward no se diera cuenta.

-Gracias – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Escucharon tres canciones, aunque en vez de ver al cantante y al espectáculo se miraban entre ellos, el corazón de Bella iba a explotar, su respiración se aceleró, estaban en un mundo aparte, solo disfrutándose. Cuando empezó a cantar _I've got you under my skin, e_lla cerró los ojos, le encantaba esa canción.

-Baila conmigo – le pidió despertándola de su ensoñación, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano, Bella se la dio, sintiéndose atraída hacia él, sin ningún tipo de voluntad.

Llegaron a la pista y Edward rodeó su cintura con un brazo, y tomó su mano con la otra poniéndola en su corazón, Bella se estremeció, tenerlo cerca provocaba esa reacción en ella y que sus terminaciones nerviosas se despertaban. A pesar de los tacones, él era mucho más alto que ella, le llegaba a la barbilla. Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción, no era buena bailarina pero no era necesario, él la llevaba perfectamente, estaba concentraba en mirarlo a los ojos, él besó su frente y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

De nuevo esa sensación que tanto había tenido anteriormente le llegó y ya no pudo rechazarlo, ese era su sitio, con él, tal vez siempre fue así y por eso se sintió tan atraída por él cuando lo vio por primera vez, como si fuera una fuerza que la llevase hacia él, como le debió haber pasado a él según pudo descifrar de todas las cosas que decía sin tener la intención de hacerlo y lo que le dijo Ángela. También la había visto en la cárcel y había quedado prendado de ella, si no fuera así, ¿por qué la había mandado a proteger? ¿Por qué sabía que leía, o su horario de trabajo y estudio? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no lo abraza ese día? ¿Sería su destino distinto? Tal vez nunca lo hubiese vuelto a ver o tal vez él no la hubiese dejado ir, ¿estaría junto a él si no hubiese sucedido nada esa noche? ¿Si no hubiese existido Charlie?

Después de varias canciones volvieron a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien? Te fuiste a otro planeta de repente, ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien… gracias, esta noche ha sido perfecta – le respondió sonriendo y Edward le sonrió de vuelta acariciándole la mejilla.

Bella se dijo que no importaba, no podía cambiar el pasado ni evitarlo, sea lo que fuera que hubiese pasado entre ellos nunca concebiría una vida sin Charlie, era la luz de sus ojos, lo más precioso que le había dado la vida, y él no hubiese nacido si no hubiese ocurrido lo que pasó esa noche. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería cambiar el pasado, por eso nunca pudo odiar a Edward, ese error trajo una consecuencia maravillosa, por lo menos para ella, así que tenía que vivir con lo que tenía, era suficiente. Tenía un hijo al que amaba y él la adoraba, y tenía a Edward… quizás no la amara pero estaba con ella, le enseñaría a amar y le mostraría que su lugar era con ella, como siempre tuvo que ser.

Se fueron del restaurante una hora después cuando el espectáculo se acabó, pero Bella no pudo mantener otra conversación coherente después del baile, estaba anonadada. Esa noche se había dado cuenta de donde quería estar. De alguna forma le agradecía a Edward que la hubiese obligado a ir con él y a casarse, nunca hubiera sabido lo que era amar, no hubiera experimentado esa sensación de estar en casa cuando estaba con su hijo y con él, solo con él, donde pertenecía.

Llegaron a la casa sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra en el camino, él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y Bella sonrió, y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te repito, si no quieres continuar con esto, podemos ser amigos Bella… lo que tú quieras… – ella sabía que él estaba preocupado, que pensaba que se arrepentía de haberle dado esa oportunidad, pero no podía hacerle ver que era lo contrario, al menos no todavía, así que se acercó a él y le colocó un dedo en su boca evitando así que siguiera hablando.

-Fue una noche maravillosa Edward, me encantó, y quiero intentarlo – le sonrió, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Tal como él le había enseñado la noche anterior, besó primero su labio superior y luego su labio inferior, Edward pasó sus manos por la cintura atrayéndola a él y ella se estremeció, su respiración se aceleró. Olía a colonia masculina y algo más… su olor natural era indescriptible, era dulce pero no lo podía identificar bien ya que nunca lo había percibido en otra parte, pero le encantaba. Su corazón estaba acelerado igual que el de él, abrió un poco su boca cuando él toco su labio con su lengua, y ella usó la suya para encontrarlo, danzaron apasionadamente, probándose, ambos sabían al vino que habían compartido, dulce y exquisito, ella a su vez pasaba sus manos por su cabello, era tan suave y sedoso, acercándolo más si era posible, estaba embriagada con él, todo él; sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, sus senos rozando su pecho emitiendo descargas eléctricas que la erizaban completamente, sus caderas juntas. Bella lo sintió despierto en contra de ella, y en vez de asustarla o hacerla apartarse, tembló, pero por desearlo más cerca y se juntó más a él. Edward la abrazaba recorriendo con sus brazos su espalda, y al llegar a la parte baja, la acercó un poco más causando que de sus bocas salieran un gemido bajo, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso y cuando Edward bajó la intensidad del beso hasta que sus labios se unieron por última vez, ella casi emite un sonido de protesta, pero a su vez también de vergüenza por ser él quien rompía el beso por segunda vez, al parecer ella perdía toda la voluntad cuando él la tocaba.

-Buenas noches Bella – le dijo sonriendo, pero todavía con la respiración entrecortada, mientras soltaba su cintura.

-Buenas noches Edward – le dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta cerrando los ojos, calmando su corazón y respiración, y deseando una y otra vez que él también se diera cuenta a donde pertenecía.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Por primera vez Bella se sentía completamente dichosa. Su hijo estaba feliz y tranquilo, tenía una familia que lo adoraba y podía disfrutar de su niñez tal como lo había deseado. Había conseguido reencontrarse con Alice. Ella también era feliz, estaba casada con el hombre que amaba y tenía a Peter que era un niño precioso e hiperactivo, estaba segura que había salido a su hermana.

La veía muy a menudo, Edward organizaba todo para que por lo menos una vez al mes viajaran a Chicago para verla, Alice le enseñaba la ciudad, se habían vuelto a conocer y eran más que hermanas, eran buenas amigas.

Para ellos era más fácil trasladarse a Chicago que para Alice y Jasper ir a Washington. Por el trabajo de éste y la edad de Peter, solo habían ido a pasar la navidad. Habían cumplido con su promesa, se hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días y Alice había cambiado prácticamente todo su vestuario, ir a comprar ropa era una obligación cada vez que visitaba Chicago, no era la actividad favorita de Bella, pero eso hacía feliz a Alice, y era un pequeño sacrificio para verla como había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y estaba Edward, habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían tenido su "primera cita", y él estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, la cortejaba de forma tradicional para llegar a tener una relación normal, sea lo que sea a que se refiriera con eso, no había forma de tener una relación completamente normal si se tenía en cuenta todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Lo que sí sabía era que él se estaba esforzando y ella estaba contenta con eso; le llevaba flores, salían a cenar, al cine, hacían caminatas en la noche tomados de la mano… parecía un noviazgo adolescente, lo cual era comprensible, creía que Edward tenía más miedo que ella en llegar a consumar la parte física de su relación. Ese era su temor constante, no sabía si iba a poder hacer el amor con él, nunca había sentido pánico cuando la besaba, incluso disfrutaba enormemente cuando lo hacía, se había vuelto adicta a sus besos, y aunque se estremecía cuando la tocaba, no era precisamente por terror sino más bien todo lo contrario, ansiaba que lo hiciese, su cuerpo lo deseaba; pero no sabía cómo iba a ser si estaban juntos íntimamente, temía recordar esa tarde, el terror que había sentido y el dolor que sufrió cuando entró en ella. No sabía si iba a tener el valor de llegar más allá, y ese miedo la acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso nunca había estado con nadie más, por eso agradeció cuando Jacob no le pidió más, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, tampoco creía que lo hubiese podido hacer, no lo amaba.

Pero ahora ella amaba a Edward, con más intensidad de la que creyó posible sentir alguna vez, ¿eso haría las cosas diferentes? ¿Podría entregarse físicamente a un hombre y dejar los miedos y temores atrás, sobre todo si ese hombre fue el que los causó en primer lugar? ¿Sería el amor suficiente? También debía considerar que aunque esas dos semanas habían sido idílicas y era un cortejo perfecto, no había realidad en ellas, buscaban conocerse pero con un hueco en los recuerdos, era un acuerdo tácito. No hablaban de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, no hablaban del pasado de Bella o de la forma en cómo llegaron a ese matrimonio. Eran eventos no gratos que romperían la magia del momento, y ella no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que eso explotara, o hasta qué extremo podían pensar en tener una relación antes de que se aclararan esos puntos, era una gran falla de comunicación entre ellos que no sabía cómo solventar.

Con ese pensamiento su felicidad menguó un poco, además de la preocupación constante que era preguntarse dónde y cómo estaba Jacob. Habían pasado más de diez meses desde que se fue de Forks y Jacob no había vuelto a casa. Seth le aseguraba que estaba bien, que se quedara tranquila, él volvería cuando fuera el momento, pero ella no podía evitarlo, solo pensar en lo que estaría pasando y que era completamente su culpa, la llenaba de una incertidumbre tal que algunas veces temblaba de impotencia, aunque lo disimulaba y reservaba esos momentos para cuando estaba sola, sin Edward.

Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena dejando atrás el recuerdo de Jacob, y deseando a Dios que estuviera bien y fuera feliz, como siempre pedía cuando pensaba en él. A las tres horas ya estaba sirviendo el estofado con patatas y verduras que había cocinado, mientras Edward y Charlie arreglaban la mesa para sentarse a comer. Antes de sentarse Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, no pudo evitar sonreírle, empezaron a hablar de cómo les había ido a cada uno en su día y riéndose de las ocurrencias de Charlie, después fueron a la cocina para lavar los platos, Edward lavaba, mientras Bella secaba y Charlie estaba sentado hablando con sus padres.

-¿Mamá? – La llamó Charlie.

-Dime mi amor - le dijo mientras secaba un plato que le había pasado Edward.

-Hoy va a haber una tormenta.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza.

-Escuché al meteorólogo hoy en la televisión. Solo quería avisarte, me voy a la cama.

-¿Ya has hecho toda la tarea? – Preguntó Edward, que parecía un poco confundido, tal vez por el anterior comentario de su hijo.

-Sí papá, ya está lista – dijo con tono cansado.

-En diez minutos iré a revisarla – dijo Edward serio.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Edward frunció el ceño -. ¿Cuánta tarea te falta? – Charlie no contestó nada –. Te doy veinte minutos para que adelantes y subo – Charlie salió corriendo mientras Edward reía –. No puedo creer que piense que puede engañarme. Es como tú, no sabe mentir.

Bella sonrió mientras lo miraba y recibía un beso cariñoso en su frente.

-Lo sé, me alegra que no haya aprendido y ojalá nadie le enseñe, eso te incluye a ti.

Edward rió –. No tengo comentario sobre eso – frunció el ceño -. ¿A qué se refería Charlie con lo de que va a haber tormenta?

Bella se tensó y casi tira la taza que tenía en sus manos.

-No me gusta la lluvia, bueno no la lluvia en sí, más bien los rayos, los truenos ni los relámpagos, me dan miedo.

-No entiendo.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando sucede eso yo me voy al cuarto de Charlie para dormir con él. Siempre ha sido así – dijo Bella avergonzada.

-¿Cómo no sabía eso? – Preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Porque aunque ha llovido no he escuchado ningún sonido, y no sé, no me he despertado en la noche, tal vez porque no sabía que iba a llover. Pero ahora que Charlie me previno creo que me asustaré antes de que suceda, por lo que me iré a dormir con él – dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-Duerme conmigo – le susurró en su oreja haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento en la piel –. Yo te protegeré de cualquier rayo - Bella sonrió y volteó la cara para verlo. Edward se acercó y la besó, mientras ella le acariciaba los brazos que la tenían envuelta por el estómago, subiendo desde las manos hasta los codos. Él rompió el beso varios minutos después, dejando a Bella un poco mareada.

-Está bien – susurró todavía acariciándole los antebrazos. Edward sonrió y besó su frente.

-Creo que ya le he dado suficiente tiempo a Charlie y ahora tengo razones para apurarlo, no sé por qué, pero quiero irme a la cama temprano – dijo mientras sonreía de lado con expresión pícara a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón y se sonrojó mientras Edward salía de la cocina.

Como una colegiala ilusionada salió corriendo a su cuarto a bañarse, no entendía la emoción, ya había dormido con él antes, bueno pero también tenía que considerar que su relación había cambiado completamente desde esa vez, aunque intentó no pensar en ello sino que más bien pasó media hora debajo del agua caliente tratando de calmar la ansiedad, la emoción y el acelerado latir de su corazón, se lavó el cabello, se enjabonó cinco veces y cuando salió se peinó a fin que le quedara suelto y libre para que se secara. Se colocó una hermosa dormilona salmón con tirantes finos y encaje a la altura de los senos, le llegaba a los tobillos, tenía una abertura de cada lado desde la altura de la rodilla, la tela era muy suave; antes de salir agarró el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo y se dijo que nada iba a pasar… solo iban a dormir.

Al salir de su baño Edward estaba allí, sentado en su cama y mirando al suelo, no se había percatado de su presencia, lo que le permitía verlo descaradamente sin ser descubierta. También se había bañado, tenía el cabello mojado, llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama negro con rayas azules y una franelilla blanca, sus brazos descubiertos eran blancos y formados. Con esa ropa se podía notar todo su cuerpo, era perfecto, completamente perfecto, y a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la boca se le secó, no sabía cómo su corazón podía seguir latiendo a diario, desde que logró definir sus sentimientos por Edward eran pocos los momentos que este latía como el de una persona corriente.

Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

-Estás hermosa – le dijo. Fuera la lluvia ya caía torrencialmente, Bella despertó de la hipnosis de los ojos de Edward cuando sonó el primer trueno, tembló y salió corriendo a la cama donde él la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y al llegar se acostó con ella, envolviéndola, y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Edward se carcajeó mientras sentía a Bella temblar al sonar tres truenos seguidos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que le tengas miedo a la lluvia? Yo pensé que no le temías a nada – se burló al momento que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación y Bella daba un respingo y lo abrazaba más.

-Cállate Edward - le dijo entre divertida y asustada-. Lo que pasa es que me recuerdan a los días de tormenta que pasé con Alice cuando vivimos en la calle. Hubo una vez que un rayo cayó tan cerca de nosotras que pensé de verdad que nos íbamos a morir.

-¿En la calle? ¿Viviste en la calle? ¿Y tus padres? - Edward le dijo tensando su cuerpo debajo de ella.

Bella lo miró angustiada, hasta aquí había llegado el acuerdo que habían hecho hacia dos semanas. Ella no se lo había contado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, en su vida solo se lo había dicho a Jacob y gracias a eso se dio cuenta que siempre sería su amigo y que la quería. Irracionalmente todavía esperaba que la rechazaran como lo había hecho su madre, la sociedad y su hermana, aunque esta última lo hubiera hecho por un segundo. ¿Y si Edward le rechazaba también después de contárselo?, sus antecedentes eran tan distintos a los de él que había crecido en un hogar con una familia que lo había protegido y lo quiso, él no podría entender todo lo que había sucedido en su vida y las razones que le llevaron a hacerlo…

-Contéstame Bella, por favor- ella se levantó un poco para ver su cara, tenía una expresión severa, su careta como lo llamaba, en ese momento se convirtió en el militar que llevaba a cabo el perfecto interrogatorio... ya no tenía salida.

Suspiró derrotada y se empequeñeció más entre sus brazos, se lo iba a contar pero no lo iba a soltar, iba a abrazarlo todo lo que pudiera y mientras pudiera, no sabía si ese era el último abrazo que recibiría de él... su tormento, su amor.

-Nosotros éramos muy pobres. Vivíamos mi mamá Renée, mi papá Charlie, Alice y yo; papá trabajaba lustrando zapatos y lo que llevaba de dinero a casa era poco, pero lo mataron - Bella no pudo evitar empezar a llorar al recordar a su padre y como fue despojado de su lado-. Iban a matar a uno de los señores que estaba atendiendo pero le dispararon a él - Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Después yo trabajaba para llevar el dinero a casa, como hacía papá, pero no era suficiente y poco tiempo después Renée nos abandonó a Alice y a mí - dijo con amargura, nunca perdonaría a su madre por lo que hizo, las abandonó como a unos perros, a ellas, sus hijas.

-¿Las abandonó? ¿Qué edad tenían, Bella?

-Yo tenía once y Alice nueve - Bella sintió como Edward se tensaba más si era posible, parecía una piedra debajo de ella.

-¿Y por eso fue que robaste esa comida? ¿Para alimentar a tu hermana? - Edward se levantó soltando su abrazo y sentándose en la cama, impulsándola a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, quedando frente a frente, mirándola… "_ya está"_ pensó Bella, "_ya se apartó"_, pero no había vuelta atrás, había empezado a contar su historia y debía terminarla.

-Yo no robé la comida.

-¿Qué? - Edward levantó las cejas mostrando el impacto que sintió por las palabras de Bella.

-No lo hice, fue Alice - Edward abrió mucho los ojos impresionado -. Cuando Renée se fue nos quedamos solas. Ella siempre había hablado muy mal de los orfanatos porque vivió allí catorce años de su vida hasta que se casó con papá, decía que nos separarían y maltratarían, yo no quería perder a Alice porque era mi única familia. Entonces decidí, equivocadamente, que las dos íbamos a salir de eso juntas, empezamos a vivir en la calle - Bella recordó de todo lo que sufrió con su hermana, y solo pudo entristecerse, tanto sacrificio para que a la final las separaran -. Pero era una niña Edward, no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo al sacar a Alice de su entorno; no lograba hacer dinero y no tenía como alimentarla, así que ella decidió entrar en esa panadería y robar el pan, no la culpo, pero tampoco la envié, se me escapó un momento e hizo lo que hizo. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, llegó la policía, agarré el pan y le dije que huyera, ella no podía ir presa por un error que yo cometí, la obligué a estar en la calle, así que me inculpé.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, ustedes eran unas niñas, si alguien es culpable era tu madre, si se puede llamar así, ella las abandonó.

-Sí... es cierto, pero Alice era mi responsabilidad y no la cuidé adecuadamente, de todas formas eso ya es parte del pasado.

-¿Y después?... – él quedó estático un momento y continuó -. Después vine yo - se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un loco, Bella no entendía qué le pasaba.

-Edward vuelve a la cama – Bella estaba exaltada y nerviosa, él no estaba reaccionando de forma normal, como esperaba. Pensaba que la iba a rechazar o por lo menos a abrazarla haciéndole ver que la comprendía, no que iba a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado. ¿A qué se refería con que después vino él? Continuó hablando, tratando de calmarlo -. Después fui feliz, tuve a mi hijo y mi empleo de maestra, he sido muy feliz desde entonces Edward. Deja de caminar y acuéstate, tengo miedo... los rayos - en ese momento sonó otro trueno y Bella prácticamente saltó en la cama. Edward la miró, suspiró, se adentró en la cama y se acostó abrazándola. Bella alzó la mirada para verlo y tenía una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí? - Preguntó mirándola fijamente, aunque todo su semblante era serio y tenso.

-Está bien si te arrepientes de casarte conmigo, sé que no tengo el mejor pasado – esa era la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar, él ya había aceptado que había estado en prisión, no era justo que también aceptara que había vivido en la calle y que fue rechazada por la persona que debería haberle dado todo su amor, cariño y protección.

-Bella... - dijo Edward, por un momento pudo ver debajo de la careta que él se forzaba en poner para no mostrar ninguna emoción, y lo que vio la dejó más confundida… era dolor, puro dolor – nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te avergüences de tu pasado, si eso demuestra algo es que eres la mejor mujer, valiente, bondadosa y leal, no abandonaste a tu familia y superaste todas las adversidades a pesar de la gente que te destrozó una y otra vez... – dejó hablar como si hubiese perdido la voz.

-¿Qué me destrozó? ¿De qué hablas Edward? - No entendía qué quería decir con eso, Renée la abandonó y la cárcel fue horrible pero lo superó, nadie la destrozó. Se había recuperado de todo lo que pasó. Todavía estaba viva y feliz, no importaba cuantas vueltas había dado su vida estaba donde pertenecía por fin; en sus brazos, con su hijo, en su casa, Alice era feliz, así que en ese momento se sentía plena, además Edward no la había rechazado después de contarle su vida, tal vez no la amaba, pero ella a él sí, y él... aprendería.

-Nada Bella... olvídalo - le dijo abrazándola fuertemente y en sus brazos poco a poco lo olvidó todo; la tormenta, los relámpagos, su pasado y solo durmió sintiéndose completamente protegida.

* * *

Edward esperó a que Bella se durmiera y se bajó suavemente de la cama para evitar despertarla, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, en dirección al estudio, al alcohol. Tenía que ahogarse en él para superar lo que acababa de escuchar_. ¡Demonios!_

Cuando pensaba que iba a superar su síndrome de culpabilidad crónica, cuando comenzó a creer que una vida junto a Bella era posible e incluso había empezado a sentir que tal vez sí la merecía… venía esto.

Ella quiso ser buena con él ¿cómo no lo iba a ser?, si era el ser más desinteresado y bondadoso que había conocido en su vida... _¡Claro que no se la merecía!_ No quiso dejarle ver como él era uno de los principales culpables de su sufrimiento, pero no era necesario que ella se lo dijera... él ya lo sabía.

Había pasado toda su vida sufriendo, ¡toda su vida! Había perdido a su padre, tuvo la desgracia de caer en manos de una arpía desalmada que se hizo llamar madre por falta de un método anticonceptivo o programa de esterilización, había vivido en la calle como una pordiosera tratando de cuidar a su hermana, e incluso se inculpó de un delito que no era delito en sí, ¿quién podría culpar a unas niñas que solo tenían hambre? El estado, esa era su respuesta. Pero aún con todas las vicisitudes la Bella que conoció esa tarde era una niña que no había perdido la inocencia, no tenía ni una pizca de malicia, solo quería volver a tener una familia... y llegó él y le robó hasta eso.

Con apenas diecisiete años, la dejó sola en la calle con un niño que proteger ¿cómo podía quedarse sin culpas, si cuando ella tuvo la posibilidad de reestructurar su vida llegó él y la dañó dejándola sin opción?

Además de eso, ella tuvo que huir, alejarse de Nueva York por el estigma de ser una madre soltera y abandonada. Él la había dejado y permitió que todo sucediera, por su culpa no pudo reencontrarse con Alice. Jasper no consiguió dar con ella y tuvo que vivir otros diez años sin su hermana y eso era lo único que ella quería. También le había quitado eso.

Pero no bastando con eso... _¡no siendo eso suficiente!_ Llega él diez años después y vuelve a hacer lo mismo, pero peor ¿no es así?

Ella era feliz, ¿no se lo acaba de decir?, era feliz sin él, con su hijo, su trabajo, su vida, su amor. Le quitó la posibilidad de ser feliz, ella amaba a otro hombre y por celos y envidia la alejó de él, un hombre que era mil veces más merecedor de esa mujer, y no siendo eso suficiente se creía con derecho de enamorarla, conquistarla… ¿Quién demonios se creía él que era?

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bella entró en el estudio y lo encontró sentado en el sofá de cuero bebiendo whisky. Edward la miró, con esa dormilona parecía una diosa, tenía el cabello alborotado y sus ojos todavía estaban adormilados, era completamente perfecta… nunca se odió a sí mismo más que en ese momento.

-Yo... ¿por qué Bella? Te herí, soy un bastardo que te hizo daño una y otra vez, ¿qué haces aquí? - Le dijo con todo el dolor y el asco de sí mismo que podía sentir y que era capaz de reflejar. Ella tenía que huir de él, alejarse.

-Edward... – sus ojos reflejaban tal tristeza que hizo que Edward temblara. Ella empezó a acercarse pero él la detuvo levantando su mano.

-No, sí sé lo qué haces aquí, te mentí, amenacé, chantajeé e incluso te hice creer que me sedujiste cuando no es cierto ¡te violé! - él sentía los ojos llorosos, pero no podía preocuparse por ser hombre y no llorar; debía correr, alejarse de ella, pero no podía ni siquiera levantarse de la silla, estaba destrozado.

-Los dos tuvimos parte de responsabilidad esa tarde – respondió Bella seria, estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal.

-No Bella, yo abusé de ti, tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Yo te abracé Edward, me lancé sobre ti…cualquier hombre…

-¿Cualquier hombre? – le interrumpió Edward y rió aunque sin humor. Era una risa amarga, como si se estuviese ahogando, negó repetidamente cabizbajo. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Cualquier otro hombre la hubiese tratado como lo que era… una dama, un ser inocente, en cambio él… se aprovechó de ella volviéndose un monstruo en el proceso –. Nadie se comportaría como yo lo hice esa tarde Bella, no tomé en cuenta tu inocencia, me comporté como un animal, y tú estás aquí… no entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo permites que te toque?

-Edward... - respondió Bella con un tono más agudo que reflejaba que estaba a punto de explotar o de hablarle de algo seriamente, pero él lo ignoró, no había nada que pudiera decir ni nada que él quisiera escuchar.

-Yo fui peor que tu madre - Edward bajó la cabeza derrotado, no tenía salida, ya no tenía nada que hacer, él había forjado su destino, no la merecía –. Ella solo te abandonó, yo te destrocé una y otra vez, te ultrajé, te obligué a cargar con un hijo y a dañar tu reputación, evité que te reencontraras con Alice…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que evitaste que me reencontrara con Alice? Tú ayudaste a que ella volviera a mi vida…

-Ahora, diez años después, pero si no hubiese abusado de ti, no hubieses quedado embarazada y no habrías huido como una criminal de Nueva York, Jasper te hubiese encontrado cuando te buscó hace años.

-Edward, Jasper me buscó muchos años después. La madre superiora no me quiso dar los datos de Alice, eso no hubiese cambiado por lo que pasó esa tarde. Además no puedes volver a escribir el pasado, tú no sabes lo que habría ocurrido… quien sabe si Jasper me hubiera encontrado, lo que sí sabemos es que tú localizaste a mi hermana y la trajiste a mí, es una locura lo que estás diciendo –. La miraba mientras ella hablaba decidida, como si no tuviese forma de refutarla, pero él sabía que tenía razón, si él no hubiera abusado de ella su vida sería muy distinta, sería feliz.

-Te obligué a casarte conmigo cuando amabas a otro hombre. ¿Y Jacob?, te quité al único hombre que has amado y que es mil veces mejor que yo, no te dañó como yo, y ¿por qué Bella? Por egoísta, porque soy un maldito egoísta…

-Edward…

-Tienes que irte Bella, debes huir de mí, no hago nada bien, no sirvo, debes volver con Jacob el hombre que amas y que te quité por medio de amenazas. Te libero – le dijo mientras sentía su corazón desgarrarse, pero era lo justo, lo único que podía hacer por ella, no la recompensaría por todo lo que le hizo pero la haría feliz, como era antes que él volviera a su vida. Él no importaba, estaría sin ella, había sobrevivido casi once años sin ella, lo haría de nuevo aunque fuera mil veces más difícil, de alguna forma era mejor, era su penitencia, viviría solo, pensando en lo que hubiese sido si él no fuera el maldito bastardo que era…

-¡Basta! - Le gritó haciendo que levantara la cara y la mirara, ella lo miraba furiosa, molesta, tal vez se lo merecía, ahora que le había contado todo venía el momento de las recriminaciones, los insultos, el odio… Dios sabía que él merecía todo eso y más. Sin poder soportarlo desvió la mirada.

Bella se acercó a él, le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba al lado del mueble, posó su mano en su barbilla y levantó su cara haciendo que la mirara. Su expresión se había dulcificado, él veía en sus ojos cariño, entendimiento y otra cosa que no podía identificar o no quería hacerlo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y con sus dedos empezó a delinearle la cara, haciendo que los puntos de tensión se relajaran.

-No me destrozaste Edward, estoy aquí de pie, luchando y contigo ¿no lo entiendes? Mírame y escucha lo que te voy a decir - Bella hablaba con una expresión seria en su cara y él centró la mirada en sus ojos, perdiéndose en ese color chocolate que tanto adoraba -. Te perdono Edward. Lo hice hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que nació Charlie, no cambiaría lo que pasó esa tarde. Sufrí mucho, lo hice, actuaste mal, me heriste terriblemente, pero ahora estoy bien y tengo a mi hijo a quien amo, y estoy contigo…

-Bella… no puedes decir eso, ¿cómo puedes perdonarme?... no lo merezco – Edward negaba con la cabeza y trató de levantarse pero Bella se lo impidió, y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-No puedes decirle a alguien lo que puede o no puede perdonar o lo que te mereces o no. Yo te perdono, mírame a los ojos – le dijo mientras subía su cara para que sus miradas se encontraran –. Estoy diciendo la verdad ¿ves? – Edward la miró y era cierto no había ningún tipo de reproche en su mirada, solo la calidez que era propia de ella.

-Pero… te obligué a casarte conmigo, te amenacé con quitarte a Charlie, eso era mentira Bella, te engañé, nunca haría eso…

-Lo sé – le dijo Bella con un tono tal que era imposible pensar que no estuviese segura de lo que estaba diciendo –, sé que nunca lo harías y te perdono por eso también Edward, ¿quieres que te lo repita para que lo entiendas?, te perdono Edward – y besó suavemente sus labios.

Edward se apartó.

-No Bella, no tienes que besarme, entiendo que debe darte asco…

-Edward, no… – negó Bella inmediatamente.

-Tienes que volver con Jacob, es el hombre que quieres y yo no puedo quitarte eso también…

Bella lo miró intensamente, pasó las manos por su cuello y empezó a acariciar su cabello, Edward cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de esa caricia… la última que recibiría de ella.

-No quiero volver con Jacob – Edward abrió los ojos y la miró aturdido.

-Pero…

-Edward, me preguntaste por qué estaba aquí, por qué dejaba que me tocaras y no me iba. Todo tiene una única razón, el motivo por el que estoy aquí sentada en tus piernas es porque te amo. Te amo Edward - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mirándolo con todo el cariño y el amor que Edward había visto alguna vez en su vida.

Edward la miraba extrañado, confundido, no entendía cómo ella podía amarlo, no después de todo lo que le hizo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Así es el amor, no tiene explicación solo nace y se intensifica. Y yo te amo como tú me amas a mí, porque lo haces, ¿verdad Edward? No lo creía posible hasta que te vi esta noche, pensaba que me habías obligado a casarme contigo por Charlie o por un instinto de posesión que no entendía, pero no, era porque me amabas, aunque no supieras expresarlo porque nadie te ha enseñado a hacerlo.

Bella lo amaba, su corazón traicionero se aceleró y su estómago dio un vuelco, su cuerpo reaccionó a esa declaración como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si pudiera merecerlo. Pero no podía negar lo que Bella decía, le debía por lo menos eso, expresarle sus sentimientos, esos que gritaban por salir y existían desde que la vio por primera vez y que se había negado hasta a pronunciarse a sí mismo por miedo.

-Sí, yo también te amo, pero...

Bella no lo dejó terminar si no que lo volvió a besar lentamente...

-Pero yo no… - _te merezco y nunca lo haré_, le iba a decir pero Bella le puso un dedo en los labios interrumpiéndolo.

-Hazme el amor Edward.

* * *

Edward la miró impactado por su petición, dejó de respirar, Bella casi podría jurar que sintió como su corazón se detuvo por varios segundos antes de arrancar de nuevo. En cambio el corazón de Bella era imposible que se detuviera, su respiración se aceleró ante la expectativa de lo que estaba pasando, su requerimiento había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo, aunque no se arrepentía, nunca había estado más segura de algo en su vida que en ese momento. Edward reaccionó y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No Bella, no, no tienes que hacer eso, no…

-Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor - Lo miró y sonrió, acarició su cara hasta bajar a su pecho.

-Pero ¿no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir?, debes huir de mí –. Lo había escuchado, lo había observado y por fin sabía qué era lo que sentía Edward, sabía que la amaba y sabía lo arrepentido que estaba de sus actos, de todo lo que hizo. Esa noche comprendió el porqué de esa mirada que no podía identificar, todas esas veces que observó dolor, conflicto, duda, arrepentimiento, vergüenza,… todo se resumía a lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward se sentía sumamente culpable.

-Sí, lo hice, he escuchado todo – le dijo a la vez que lo acariciaba -. ¿Me escuchaste tú a mí? – esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, aunque de alguna forma no lo creía lo había perdonado y lo amaba ¿es que no lo entendía?

-Sí, pero…

Bella lo besó, subiendo sus brazos al cuello y acariciando su cabello. Edward al principio no respondió a sus besos, estaba estático, como luchando entre separarse o unirse, pero Bella no lo dejó pensar, sacó su lengua y empezó a delinear sus labios, provocándolo, Edward emitió un gemido y la besó desesperado, abrazándola, pegándola más a su regazo, a su sexo. Ella solo podía temblar, sentía sus pechos pesados, llenos y en su vientre una fuerte palpitación que la hizo retorcerse contra él buscando algo, aunque no supiera bien el qué. Edward rompió el beso, ambos respiraban forzosamente, todo había cambiado, Bella lo sabía, nunca se habían besado así, ya no había vuelta atrás. Presenció el conflicto que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y lo podía adivinar aunque no estuviera hablando, solo tenía que observar las emociones que reflejaban sus ojos, no sabía si alejarse o continuar lo que había empezado y hacerle el amor, que era lo que ella quería y le había pedido. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, haciéndole ver que ya había decidido, lo quería a él, completo, esa noche. La miró y luego a su mano, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos, nublados,... Bella imaginaba que los de ella estaban iguales. Edward negó con su cabeza.

-No te merezco.

-¿Me amas? – Le preguntó segura de la respuesta, todas las dudas que podía haber albergado en su corazón hasta ese momento se disiparon, incluso ahora le parecía ilógico que las hubiera tenido, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que él no la amaba?

-Eso no es lo que se está discutiendo aquí Bella, no es suficiente.

-El amor es suficiente – hizo un gesto para que viera la mano que todavía estaba tendida hacia él, esperándole –. Te amo.

Edward la miró intensamente reflejando todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento; amor, deseo, dolor, ansias… un minuto después asintió y dijo –: Te amo Bella - respiró hondo y tomó su mano.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto lentamente, aunque por dentro Bella se estuviera quemando y estuviera completamente nerviosa, su paso era seguro, calmado y respiraba profundamente tratando de calmar su corazón y sus pensamientos. Entraron a su cuarto y se volteó hacia él quedando frente a frente.

-No puedo creer que quieras esto Bella – le dijo serio, tenso, controlándose. Bella lo sabía, la deseaba, lo notaba en su mirada pero no se acercaba, temiendo tal vez hacerle daño, pero ya no le temía, no después de esa noche.

-Sí quiero Edward – y se acercó a él pasando sus manos por sus antebrazos, lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, ofreciéndose a él para que la tomara y le amara.

Edward se acercó y la besó, lentamente al principio, distinto al beso apasionado que acababan de compartir en el estudio, pero no por eso menos intenso y suficiente para avivar más el deseo que sentían en ese momento.

Las manos de él subieron desde la espalda baja hasta los hombros, donde encontraron las tiras del camisón salmón y las bajaron, haciendo que cayera poco a poco descubriéndola completa para él, ella bajó los brazos para que terminara el recorrido sin ningún obstáculo. Cuando el camisón cayó al suelo su cuerpo quedó cubierto con sus braguitas blancas. Respiraba agitadamente, era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda, sintió deseos de taparse con las manos, pero esa necesidad murió cuando Edward soltó un gemido de admiración a la vez que se apartaba un poco para verla completamente. La luz estaba apagada pero el cuarto se encontraba iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, afuera todavía seguía cayendo torrencialmente la lluvia y sonando los truenos, aunque en ese momento ellos no escucharan nada, solamente tenían ojos y oídos para sí mismos.

-Eres el ser más hermoso y perfecto que he visto en mi vida – le susurró Edward acercándose para volver a besarla, mientras sus manos recorrían el nuevo camino liberado y desnudo de ella.

Bella sonrió antes que él se adueñara de nuevo de sus labios. Estaba completamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por la admiración que observó en los ojos del hombre que amaba, y sabiendo que él llevaba mucha ropa bajó sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta para subirla, rozando la piel de su espalda en todo el camino y sintiendo el estremecimiento de Edward a cada momento, le hizo sentir poderosa causar ese efecto en él con solo tocarlo. Edward se apartó un poco para que sacara su franelilla completamente y la misma fue a parar al suelo junto con el camisón. Ahora fue su turno de admirarlo, el pecho de Edward y su estómago eran perfectos, blancos con un poco de vello y bien definidos, era completamente hermoso y masculino, no pudo evitar pasar sus manos desde el inicio del pantalón, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde dejó sus brazos apoyados. Edward temblaba y volvió a buscar sus labios, besándola más apasionadamente, desesperado, sus lenguas uniéndose mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, él la tomó en brazos, sin romper el beso y la dejó en la cama, suavemente como si fuera lo más valioso que hubiese cargado alguna vez, y después se levantó para admirarla de nuevo.

Bella estaba entre las almohadas, el cabello esparcido, temblaba pero de necesidad, quería tenerlo cerca, solo se había apartado cinco segundos, pero lo quería a su lado, deseaba tocarlo, que la tocara y besarlo de nuevo.

-Preciosa – susurró Edward mientras se quitaba el pantalón, quedando únicamente con el calzoncillo que estaba abultado por su masculinidad despierta, y Bella al verlo, se le cortó el aliento y respiró hondo… podía hacerlo.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y empezó a besar su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, delineó su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja, cuando introdujo su lóbulo en su boca, Bella sintió que iba a morir allí, dejó de respirar y se estremeció, se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros y se revolvió un poco. Él bajó a su cuello, lo besó y mordió, ella movió su cabeza al lado dándole más acceso, mientras de su boca salían sonidos que nunca había emitido.

Edward recorrió todo su cuerpo con las manos, bajó hasta sus pechos y empezó a besar uno, primero con pequeños besos, luego con la lengua y después lo introdujo por completo en su boca, tirando de él, mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano. Bella emitió un pequeño grito, pero se mordió el labio rápidamente acallándose, se arqueó hacia él y se quedó un instante sin aliento, sentía todas las partes de su cuerpo rebosar de sensibilidad; él pasó sus labios al otro pecho para repetir el mismo procedimiento, volviéndola casi loca, gimió desesperada a la vez que agarraba el cabello de Edward con sus manos, dividiendo sus movimientos entre apartarlo, ya que sentía tanta presión en su vientre que era hasta dolorosa, y atraerlo más hacía ella, no quería que se apartara. Él la volvió a besar mientras bajaba sus braguitas, Bella pasó sus manos por la espalda, el pecho,... tocó todas las partes a las que llegaba. Cuando Edward rompió el beso, ella empezó a besar sus hombros, su cuello, sintiendo los músculos tensos y fuertes, probando su piel, queriendo tocarlo todo tal como él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Él bajó de nuevo besando su estómago, cuando llegó a su ombligo lo rodeó con la lengua y sopló levemente causando unas descargas por el contraste entre el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Bella y la parte que había mojado anteriormente con su lengua, ella gritó y revolvió sus caderas, ofreciéndose a él quien la besó de nuevo bebiéndose sus gemidos, mientras su mano bajaba a lo más íntimo de su ser y la tocaba lentamente, flirteando con los dedos alrededor del punto más sensible de su cuerpo. Se arqueó más si era posible y se revolvió desesperada debajo de él tratando de calmar con sus caderas el fuego que le estaba provocando, gimió y gritó mientras seguía besándola.

-Edward… - gimió desesperada.

Él la observó con los ojos nublados de pasión y la respiración entrecortada, y se quitó su ropa interior, ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Bella lo contempló y quedó paralizada por un segundo. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y sí, él era mucho más hermoso desnudo que vestido, era completamente imponente, y al ver su masculinidad expuesta para ella, por un segundo se asustó, recordó cuanto le había dolido la vez anterior y no quería sentir eso de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, luego bajó a sus senos y volvió a acariciarlos, besarlos, morderlos, mientras su mano bajaba a su sexo y la tocaba sin contemplaciones, volviéndola completamente loca hasta el extremo de olvidarse de su nombre, solo queriéndolo a él, deseando algún tipo de liberación que no conocía bien pero que sabía que le podía dar.

-Edward… - le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

La miró y se colocó entre sus piernas, acomodándose a ella, el momento había llegado.

-¿Estás segura Bella? – Preguntó con voz ronca respirando entrecortadamente, mirándola intensamente. Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Solo ve despacio – le pidió con voz ronca –, nunca he hecho esto antes.

Soltó un gemido mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Bella –. ¡Oh Bella…! - y negó con la cabeza. Bella se dio cuenta que había hablado de más – No debo…

-Edward… – le llamó acariciando su cara para que le mirara –. Te amo – dijo cuando él la observó.

-Te amo – le respondió.

Ella lo besó de nuevo y asintió haciéndole ver que estaba lista, que lo quería y lo necesitaba dentro.

Edward le tomó sus brazos y los subió encima de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos, y mientras la besaba de nuevo entró lentamente en ella. Bella cerró los ojos y sintió un pequeño dolor, pero ni remotamente parecido al de antaño, cuando estuvieron completamente unidos, él se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado, mientras sus manos entrelazadas le apretaban con más fuerza.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio, ya la molestia había pasado por completo.

-Sigue – le dijo mientras movía sus caderas, invitándolo.

Edward empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que se ajustara a su ritmo y se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Empezó a besar su cuello, sus senos, Bella lo seguía con su cadera, con movimientos instintivos, mientras gemía, mordía sus hombros y sus manos se abrazaban a su espalda.

Él poco a poco fue acelerando sus movimientos y ella arqueaba la espalda, hizo que rodeara sus caderas con las piernas, dándole más acceso y entregándose completamente, al momento que la besaba y hacía que lo mirara fijamente conectándose completamente. Bella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando las acometidas se hicieron más seguidas y el placer era más y más grande, lo amaba tanto y cada embate descargaba a su cuerpo emociones que nunca había experimentado y le hacían gemir de gozo y alegría. Poco a poco sintió como si todas sus extremidades se unieran creando una presión en su vientre similar a una explosión**, **y cuando llegó el momento cumbre sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de Edward y mientras la besaba, llegando a un abismo que nunca había visitado y dejándose caer en la almohada completamente fuera de ese mundo. Segundos después él empezó a temblar sobre ella y se unió a ese sitio donde había llegado, respirando entrecortadamente y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello, abrazándola.

Bella acariciaba su espalda mientras la respiración de ambos volvía a la normalidad mientras besaba su cuello y hombro. No le importaba que estuviese encima de ella, no le molestaba, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, pero al poco tiempo Edward se quitó y se colocó de lado, quedando su cara a su mismo nivel y empezó a acariciarla y besarla suavemente en sus labios. No lo podía creer, ese mismo día había estado pensando en cuanto temía el no poder estar íntimamente con él, y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, sin miedo y completamente feliz por haber vivido esa grandiosa experiencia a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? – Le preguntó Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Estoy bien – le respondió sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su pecho y hombros –. Nunca pensé que podría ser así.

-¿Así cómo? – Preguntó mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

-Que podría ser tan maravilloso, ¿es siempre así? – le dijo emocionada. Se había sentido muy unida a él y había sido una experiencia exquisita, además se sentía exaltada por haber dejado su miedo atrás. Edward sonrió aunque esa alegría no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

-Así debió ser siempre Bella.

Bella lo acarició –. Me encantó Edward – le dijo evitando el sentido del comentario, no quería verlo triste, no cuando ella era tan feliz y se sentía tan bien –. Y sé que a partir de ahora va a ser siempre así o mejor –se acercó a besarlo suavemente en los labios -. ¿Edward? – Él la miró –. Quiero que seamos un verdadero matrimonio, desde este momento.

-¿Es lo que en verdad quieres?

-Sí, además deseo que dejemos todo atrás, todo lo que pasó quedó en el pasado, quiero que te olvides de ello, yo ya lo hice – le suplicó, lo necesitaba feliz, amándola como ella lo amaba, no quería que se sintiera culpable por eventos que no podía cambiar.

-Bella… no sé si podré… - ella se sentó en la cama, con su cuerpo completamente desnudo, aunque no se sentía cohibida ni penosa por mostrarlo, era suya así como él le pertenecía, ese era su sitio; se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con sus manos.

-Edward ya pasó todo – le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente y hacia que hiciera lo mismo –, forma parte del pasado, estoy aquí, amándote y quiero que seas feliz. Estamos juntos, tenemos a Charlie ¿puedes hacerlo por mí? Hace tiempo me dijiste que se haría lo que yo quisiera, siempre. ¿No es así?

-Sí, lo dije.

-Entonces deseo… no – negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su cara besándolo suavemente en las mejillas, frente, quijada mientras enumeraba –, necesito,… exijo,… quiero,… que lo olvides, aceptes mi perdón y me ames…

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, Bella expresándole con la mirada sus anhelos, esos que ya había dicho en voz alta pero que venían del fondo de su alma y quería que él comprendiera. Edward se levantó rápidamente, antes que ella se diera cuenta y la encerró debajo de su cuerpo, aunque sin cargarle su peso, ella solo pudo suspirar por su cercanía y por todas las emociones que tenerlo encima de ella producían en su cuerpo y su corazón.

Con sus manos Edward empezó a delinear su cara, todavía mirándola a los ojos

-Bella…

-¿Sí?

-Te juro que nunca más te haré daño – Bella sonrió a la vez que lo acariciaba.

-Lo sé.

-Y haré lo imposible por hacerte feliz, te lo prometo, te haré feliz…

-Ya lo haces Edward - lo besó lentamente. Fue un beso dulce, ya no cargado con la pasión y el desenfreno de hacía unos momentos, si no un beso de promesas, anhelo y amor.

Edward se volteó, llevándose a Bella con él, y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola tomó la sabana y los arropó, y besó su frente. Poco tiempo después Bella sintió la respiración de Edward acompasada y supo que estaba dormido, se soltó de su abrazo y se acomodó a su lado, de forma que empezó a acariciarle la cara y el cabello. El amor era suficiente, ella iba a hacer que lo fuera.

Cuando se despertó por un trueno y se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo con ella se asustó, pensó que él se había ido y la había dejado, creyó que lo que le había dicho no era verdad y se arrepentía de haberse casado, nunca imaginó encontrarlo en el estudio, bebiendo y sufriendo por lo que le acababa de decir. En ese momento entendió el comentario de que la habían destrozado una y otra vez, se estaba refiriendo a él mismo.

Estaba tan devastado que al principio ella no entendía que lo había llevado a ese estado, hasta que empezó a hablar y allí se dio cuenta hasta qué grado Edward se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Sabía que lo hacía, ya había entendido que su careta del día que se volvieron a encontrar no era cierta, se sentía responsable por lo que le había hecho, pero saberlo y escucharlo eran dos cosas distintas. Él le había hecho daño hacía más de diez años, es cierto, parte de ella se sintió aliviada cuando le dijo que no había sido la responsable, que había sido él, era algo que la había atormentado desde hacía mucho tiempo, con lo que le dijo se sintió liberada, no entendía entonces ¿por qué él no podía sentirse así después que ella lo había perdonado?

Se sentía culpable de todo, incluso de que no se encontrara con Alice, era completamente ilógico, era parecido a lo que sentía por Tanya y Marie ¿Acaso Edward se sentía responsable de todo lo que pasaba en esta vida?, ¿será que él es incapaz de ver las cosas buenas que había hecho en la vida es que solo podía ver los errores que había cometido?

Ella le enseñaría a verse claramente, a ver el hombre que era.

Todavía no podía creer cuando le dijo que se fuera con Jacob, que la liberaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él la amaba tanto como lo amaba a él y cuando pronunció esas palabras en voz alta, el corazón de Bella sintió paz por primera vez en su vida, tranquilidad, como si por fin todo estuviera en su lugar, ya que él sabía a dónde pertenecía con ella, siempre con ella, e iba a hacer que él lo entendiera, aunque le costara toda una vida.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, había ayudado a Charlie con su tarea, cenaron juntos y el niño ya estaba en la cama. Volvió a la cocina, quería comprobar que la comida que había preparado por si después tenían hambre estaba en la nevera.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a verificar que todo estuviese en orden. Las velas con aroma a vainilla estaban encendidas por el baño y las luces apagadas, el espacio parecía una especie de santuario con un ambiente sumamente romántico, sabía que era muy cursi haciendo eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

La bañera blanca que estaba ubicada en el fondo estaba lista para usarse, llena de agua caliente que se iría enfriando mientras llegaba; y si todo salía perfecto iba a estar en la temperatura exacta cuando llegase el momento, le había colocado esencia de rosas que le habían recomendado en la tienda que visitó esa misma mañana.

Faltaba poco para que llegara, no estaba contando los minutos pero se sentía ansiosa.

Pasó frente al espejo y no pudo evitar mirarse por un momento, había escogido una dormilona color marfil que le llegaba a medio muslo con una abertura en una pierna hasta casi rozar su cadera y en los bordes un encaje floreado, tenía escote en V y la tela era de seda, muy provocativa, con solo verse se sonrojaba aún más de lo que estaba. Dudó por un segundo si dejársela o cambiarse, pero respiró hondo, sabía que a él le gustaría.

Tenía el cabello suelto y un poco alborotado con sus rizos marcados en las puntas, no usaba maquillaje solo un poco de brillo en los labios, sus ojos estaban brillantes ante la expectativa de la noche y por la excitación y emoción de lo que estaba haciendo, y también la acompañaba su sonrojo que ya era natural en ella.

Se sentía como una descarada organizando este plan para seducir a su esposo, pero la verdad… no le importaba, quería mimarlo un poco y tal vez animarlo. Quien sabe con qué humor llegaría a casa ya que después de cada misión lo encontraba un poco triste; y para ser sincera lo había extrañado mucho. Cuando no actuaban como un matrimonio de verdad se le hacía difícil estar unos días sin él, ahora que lo hacían la situación se volvía un poco desesperante, sobretodo porque ya se había acostumbrado a dormir entre sus brazos.

-¿Bella, dónde estás?

Su estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz y salió a su encuentro.

-Edward ¡has llegado! - Le dijo al tiempo que salió del baño.

Toda la incertidumbre y el temor por el vestuario escogido se esfumaron cuando vio su cara, parecía que se la iba a comer. Su mirada mostraba deseo puro, ya podía identificar esa expresión, incluso la había aprendido a conocer muy bien, su vientre empezó a cosquillear de anticipación mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Lo más difícil era cuando la miraba así en lugares públicos o en un evento social donde no podían escapar, la espera era casi insoportable... y pensar que eran un matrimonio real desde hacía tres semanas de las cuales Edward había estado viajando una completa.

-Me encanta - le dijo Edward a la vez que volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo paralizado en el mismo sitio –. Te ves hermosa.

-Me alegro que te guste - le dijo Bella acercándose a él. Pasó sus manos por el pecho y los hombros rozando la chaqueta de su uniforme hasta llevar sus brazos detrás del cuello acariciando su cabello y se puso de puntillas -. Te extrañé - le confesó a la vez que besaba su cuello, recibiendo un estremecimiento como respuesta.

-No más que yo - le contestó a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura levantándola para que sus caras quedaran al mismo nivel mientras devoraba sus labios. Ambos gimieron y Edward la pegó más a él haciendo que Bella pasara sus piernas alrededor de caderas y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama. La acostó en ella, se colocó encima y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su mejilla, quijada y detrás de su oreja.

Bella estaba hipnotizada y entregada a lo que él le estaba haciendo, con sus manos trataba de lo más que pudiera de su cuerpo, pero cuando Edward con sus manos empezó a rodear sus piernas para llegar a las caderas, se dio cuenta que estaba encima de una superficie blanda y de que su plan iba a quedar arruinado.

-Edward - llamó con voz ronca y respirando superficialmente tratando de encontrar cordura y unir sus pensamientos -, espera... no...

Él se tensó inmediatamente y se apartó de ella, parándose y dejándola en la cama sola, se volteó y quedó de espaldas, mientras respiraba de manera agitada. Bella quedó acostada en la cama unos segundos mientras superaba el sentimiento de pérdida por la separación intempestiva de sus cuerpos y tratando de unir sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento - le dijo Edward sin voltear a mirarla, entonces Bella se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba mal. Hasta aquí llegaba el intento de dejarlo todo atrás y olvidarse del pasado, respiró hondo, mañana empezaría de nuevo. Su meta era pasar un mes sin que él pensara en lo que le había hecho, hasta ahora habían pasado una semana y un día... bueno también tenía que tomar en cuenta que llevaba una semana sin verlo... así que solo había pasado un día... era un avance... su objetivo inmediato sería entonces dos días...

-Tengo algo planeado para hoy - le dijo emocionada, optando por obviar lo anterior, era la mejor solución, varias veces había tratado de hablar con él sobre el tema pero nunca volvió a tener la disposición de hacerlo como aquel día en el estudio. Se había cerrado completamente, quizás buscando la forma de cumplir lo que había prometido aquella noche, olvidarse del pasado y empezar desde cero, aunque en la realidad no lo estuviere haciendo y ambos lo supieran -, y no está incluida la cama... aún.

Edward se volteó y la observó unos segundos, Bella le regaló una gran sonrisa tratando de hacerle ver que había malentendido la situación. Él sonrió por reflejo, y pudo ver que estaba aliviado.

-¿Y cuáles son esos planes?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que respiraba profundamente para calmarse. Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego empezó a quitarle la corbata.

-Mmm, pues estaba pensando en una terapia de relajación - le informó sonriendo pícara a la vez que deslizaba la corbata de su cuello y la tiraba en el mueble azul.

-¿Terapia de relajación?

-Ajá... solo para ti - empezó a desabrochar botón por botón de su chaqueta del uniforme militar. Cuando terminó de desabotonar el último y antes de quitarla completamente pasó sus manos por todos los ornamentos y condecoraciones que tenía en las solapas -. Son tantas… - susurró interesada - ¿por qué te dieron cada una?, solo sé la historia de ésta - le dijo a la vez que tocaba su estrella púrpura, la que había estado con ella diez años y después había vuelto a su lugar original.

-La mayoría son por excelencia en tiro y manejo de artefactos militares como: vehículos, helicópteros, aviones, tanques. Éxito en misiones y obediencia, aunque esa casi me la quitan después de haber salvado a Emmett - dijo sonriendo, se veía que ese era un hecho del que estaba orgulloso, y Bella sabía por qué, había cumplido con su responsabilidad autoimpuesta de proteger a todos -. No tienen importancia - concluyó a la vez que hacía un gesto con su mano para que entendiera que no valían mucho para él.

-Claro que la tienen, son tus logros, tus éxitos. Mi esposo militar perfeccionista, ¿acaso no ves que eres un excelente profesional y que haces del mundo un lugar mejor? - Le preguntó a la vez que le quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el mueble donde tiró la corbata.

-Soy el responsable de emitir órdenes de ataque, decido entre otras cosas cuando alguien muere o no - Bella que estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa blanca, tuvo que detenerse un momento para asimilar lo que había dicho y el tono de amargura que había empleado -, si eso es a lo que te refieres...

Bella respiró profundamente, se acercó a su pecho recién descubierto y le dio un pequeño beso primero, luego abrió su boca y le dio otro un poco más largo lamiéndolo suavemente. Edward se estremeció en sus brazos y respiró un poco más agitado, puso las manos en sus caderas y empezó a subir a su cintura. Ella sonrió con sus labios todavía en su pecho y se alejó poco a poco de él hasta que Edward no tuvo más opción que bajar sus manos, no podía permitir que le tocara todavía, dejaría de tener pensamientos coherentes, y tenía que recordar que había una bañera esperando con la temperatura ideal para usarse.

-Todavía no… paciencia - le dijo con tono juguetón a la vez que lo miraba y sonreía. Edward tenía expresión de impaciencia y frustración que solo la hizo reír más fuerte -. Valdrá la pena... volviendo a nuestro tema anterior – insistió a la vez que retomaba su trabajo con la camisa -, eso no es lo único que haces, proteges al país y nos proteges a nosotros, ¿no es eso lo que se define como un trabajo honorable?

Edward suspiró, la tomó en brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y la besó apasionadamente, solo duró unos segundos pero la dejó mareada y perdida por un tiempo en el que nada más pudo respirar y mirar al suelo para tranquilizarse. No podía mirarle, no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente.

-Por eso lo hago, para protegeros y evitar que algo les pase y... – se detuvo, sonrió y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos - te sugiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer rápido, no soy un hombre paciente -. Estaba sonriendo de medio lado y el tono fue divertido, pero Bella podía notar en sus ojos que estaba ansioso y le faltaba poco para retomar el control que le había quitado.

Bella sonrió y aclaró sus pensamientos, terminó de desabrochar su camisa rozando su piel con los dedos y arañándola un poco mientras lo hacía, Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y subía y bajaba los brazos dudoso entre agarrarla o no, pero al final no lo hacía... ella se lo había pedido.

La camisa fue a parar al pequeño lote que se había acumulado en el mueble, subió la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Quítate los zapatos - le ordenó y se apartó para que él cumpliera con su función, lo hizo rápidamente con sus propios pies, y se dobló un poco para quitarse los calcetines, luego se enderezó y se colocó frente a ella.

-Listo - le dijo en tono ronco.

Bella se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón, lo hizo rápidamente y se lo jaló para tirarlo en el mueble, estaba ansiosa y excitada, quería terminar ya con esa parte de la noche, deseaba tenerlo desnudo frente a ella y así poder detallar su perfección como siempre hacía, asombrada porque ese hombre fuera suyo.

Empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y no pudo evitar meter su mano debajo del calzoncillo para tocarlo, rozarlo y acariciarlo. Estaba sumamente excitado, por ella y para ella, acarició toda su longitud y anchura y lo apretó solo un poco, lo suficiente para que él emitiera un sonido gutural ronco y bajara la cabeza. Le encantaba tener ese poder sobre su cuerpo y sabía que a él también le gustaba lo que le hacía, sobretodo porque ella había sido una buena alumna y había aprendido la forma de tocarlo para volverlo loco; él se lo había enseñado y lo habían practicado varias veces en esas dos semanas que habían estado conociéndose y amándose.

-Bella... - le dijo Edward advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ahí si no quería acabar todavía con los juegos y la tirara a la cama como había hecho al principio y acabara todo, entendió lo que le quiso decir y no pudo evitar reír a la vez que besaba su cuello y lo seguía tocando, pero cuando él gimió de nuevo e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella y cumplir su amenaza, se apartó.

Ambos tenían su mirada oscura, llena de deseo.

-Quítatelos - Edward cumplió su orden y se quitó no solo el pantalón si no también la ropa interior.

Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

-Impaciente… - masculló mientras lo observaba completamente desnudo frente a ella.

-Siempre - le respondió a la vez que sonreía de medio lado y la miraba de abajo hacia arriba -. Tienes mucha ropa.

Bella tembló por su tono de voz, las ansias y la necesidad camufladas debajo de su voz ronca, ocultas en sus palabras, y sonrió mirándolo desnudo, era completamente perfecto, no se cansaría de admirarlo nunca. Sus piernas musculosas, sus caderas estrechas, su estómago, pecho, hombros formados y completamente masculinos. Lo rodeo lentamente hasta que quedó de espaldas a ella, amaba su espalda, era ancha y al ver las marcas de los arañazos que le había hecho antes se sonrojó ligeramente, eran la prueba de sus anteriores noches de pasión.

-¿Acabaste ya con tu evaluación? Quisiera hacerte la mía - le dijo Edward a la vez que se volteaba para quedar frente a ella.

-Apenas voy empezando - le contestó a la vez que le ofrecía su mano.

Edward se la tomó y lo guió hacia el baño. Cuando entraron se quedó paralizado al ver las velas, la bañera preparada y el olor a rosas mezclado con el aroma a vainilla que emitían las velas.

-¡Oh Bella...! Soy yo el que debería haber hecho esto.

Bella rió.

-Pues no sería terapia de relajación si lo hubieras hecho tú, ¿o sí? - ambos se miraron y Bella se sonrojó recordando una ida al río que él organizó para que fueran solos el fin de semana antes de que viajara por la misión. Charlie se había quedado con sus abuelos y ella estaba segura que ese día violaron muchas normativas contra las buenas costumbres; él le había dicho que iba a ser un día de tranquilidad para los dos y en realidad lo que menos había sido era calmado y tranquilo, aunque tenía que aceptar que fue provechoso y muy educativo...

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó suspirando.

-Quiero que te metas en la bañera.

-¿Contigo?, entonces sigues teniendo mucha ropa - le contestó a la vez que se acercaba a ella y Bella se pegaba a la pared alejándose y negando con la cabeza.

-Solo.

-Bella... me vas a volver loco.

-No más de lo que ya estás, a la bañera Edward, ¡ya! – le dijo señalándola y riéndose.

-Sí mi general – hizo el saludo militar y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gesto, cualquiera pensaría que se vería vulnerable o menos intimidador por su desnudez y su gran estado de excitación, pero era completamente falso, era militar hasta los huesos aunque él no lo quisiera.

Edward entró en la bañera, era pequeña, quedaba todo su cuerpo cubierto pero tenía que doblar un poco las piernas ya que era muy alto. Bella se sentó en el borde con una esponja y empezó a enjabonarle el pecho a la vez que repartía pequeños besos en sus hombros, quijada, mandíbula, mejillas y labios, haciendo que Edward se recostara en la pared y cerrara los ojos. Parecía relajado, aunque cerraba y abría las manos, tal vez decidiendo si la metía o no a la bañera, imaginaba que no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera, incluso contaba con ello.

-¿Y cómo te fue en esta misión? - Le preguntó Bella a la vez que hacía que él se acomodara derecho y cambiaba de posición para sentarse detrás de su espalda, con las piernas hacia los lados y empezaba a enjabonársela.

-Mmm… ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? - Bella sonrió, tenía la satisfacción de no ser la única que olvidaba como pensar.

-En la misión... bien, no tuve que matar a nadie - ella no pudo evitar estremecerse -, fue solo un reconocimiento, los traje a todos vivos y llegué en la fecha estipulada.

Bella se acercó a su oído y besó en un punto debajo de su oreja, lamió su lóbulo y sintió a Edward temblar conteniendo la respiración, luego exhaló en ese punto a sabiendas del efecto que causaba esa combinación entre frío y calor.

-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo - le susurró provocativamente.

-Bella... - ella sonrió y se apartó al escuchar su tono de advertencia, sabía lo que le estaba haciendo y la verdad no quería parar.

Esas semanas que habían estado juntos como una pareja habían sido las más felices de su vida y las más placenteras. Él era atento, cariñoso, respetuoso, amoroso y sumamente apasionado; había aprendido muchas cosas de sí misma. Conocía su propio cuerpo, la reacción que le producían las manos de él así como sus labios, el miedo había desaparecido por completo y ahora solo quedaba el placer y el amor de la entrega.

De igual manera había llegado a conocer muy bien su cuerpo, lo había tocado, besado, acariciado y observado con exhaustividad, igual que él con ella, y sabía el efecto que tenía en él, lo había comprobado muchas veces, así que no podía evitar tentarlo, jugar, probar su autocontrol, ahora que sabía que no le haría daño ni nada que no quisiera.

Había surgido una confianza en ella que no conocía y que la hacía ser osada, atrevida y provocativa solo con él. Sabía que era recíproco aunque Edward fuese tan reservado, poco a poco rompería esa coraza, era su esperanza.

-Cuéntame de Tanya - le pidió, aprovechando ese momento íntimo, era lo único que hacía que ese confianza recién descubierta flaqueara, saber que él había amado a alguien más. Sintió como se tensaba un poco debajo de sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Háblame de ella... lo que quieras decir.

-Conocí a Tanya en una misión, ella tenía una personalidad muy enérgica. Siempre decía que la vida había que vivirla y agradecerle a Dios, era una gran persona, y me hizo olvidar algunas veces, salir del hoyo profundo donde estaba...

-¿La amaste mucho? - Le preguntó en un susurro. Temía la respuesta pero debía ser valiente, era preferible saber a vivir con la duda.

-Ella se sentía como la opción correcta, mi familia la quería, era una buena chica y me amaba.

-¿Pero la amaste más de lo que me amas a mí? – Ya… lo había preguntado, dejó de respirar mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Sin saber cómo ya que todo paso muy rápido, apareció sentada delante de él dentro de la bañera, con toda su dormilona empapada, sus piernas envueltas en las caderas de Edward, sus manos en los hombros y él acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares, sus caras estaban al mismo nivel a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Bella respiraba entrecortadamente, por los movimientos circulares de las manos de Edward y la posición en la que se encontraban dónde podía sentirlo completamente, quedando totalmente a su merced ya que no llevaba ropa interior. La cercanía de su cara sintiendo su aliento golpeando sus mejillas la estaba volviendo loca.

-Nunca la amé Bella - le dijo en susurros y mirándola intensamente a los ojos -. Ella estaba enamorada de mí pero mi corazón ya estaba tomado, de por vida, es por eso que me siento tan culpable de su muerte. No se merecía la vida que yo le di, necesitaba a alguien que la amara y protegiera y yo le quité la oportunidad para que viviera eso, fue muy infeliz conmigo...

Bella acarició su mejilla, era tan triste lo que le estaba contando que le oprimía el pecho, se compadecía tanto de Tanya…

-¿Ella sabía que no la amabas?

-Sí, esperaba que lo hiciera, se lo merecía, pero nunca lo hice.

-Entonces ella sabía en lo que se metía al casarse contigo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que eso pasara, que no la amaras, así que ambos tuvieron responsabilidad, no fue tu culpa, ella decidió su destino.

-Pero...

Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo besaba en los labios.

-Tengo razón Edward y ya habló la general - sonrió robándole una sonrisa -. ¿Y quién tenía tu corazón tomado? - Le preguntó ansiosa, con su corazón a punto de explotar.

-Tú - le dijo a la vez que la besaba entrelazando sus lenguas, y la pegaba a él, causando que ambos jadearan por el contacto. Cuando rompieron el beso respiraban acelerados y Edward empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que confesaba: - Siempre has sido tú, desde que te vi por primera vez me enamoré de ti, fue inevitable, te veía en todas partes y te seguía en la cárcel, me sentía como un maldito acosador, y sin duda lo fui...

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Me amabas? – Siempre pensó que se sentía atraído por ella, pero nunca que se había enamorado.

-Sí, no sabes las cosas que planeé para evitar que te fueras de la cárcel, los escenarios eran muchos, desde secuestrarte hasta culparte de un nuevo delito

Bella se carcajeó divertida.

-¿Habrías sido capaz de tanto?

-A la final no lo fui, no tenía derecho a retenerte solo para seguir con mi obsesión, por eso decidí dejarte libre y darte los medios para que continuaras con tu vida.

Bella lo apartó de su cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué medios?

Edward la miró con expresión culpable.

-Siempre me haces hablar de más - aunque lo decía más para él que para ella.

-Edward... – le llamó con tono de advertencia.

-Te di un dinero adicional al que te correspondía.

Bella dio un respingo en la bañera haciendo que un poco de agua saliera, pero no se separó de él.

-Sabía que era mucho dinero... - sonrió y le repartió varios besos en su cara -. Gracias, fue muy amable de tu parte hacer eso por mí- y lo abrazó fuertemente reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

Edward la abrazó y con el pie abrió el agua caliente que ya se estaba enfriando. Bella lo vio hacerlo y sonrió.

-Me cuidas de todo ¿no?, siempre lo has hecho.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé - sonrió mientras lo acariciaba y besaba -, creo que siempre lo supe aunque fuera inconscientemente, por eso me sentía protegida en prisión, por eso te veía como un superhéroe que salvaba damiselas y caballeros - le dijo divertida de sus fantasías.

Edward se tensó en sus brazos y la soltó de su abrazo, ella dejó de besar su cuello y observó su cara. Tenía una expresión sombría y triste, entonces Bella supo que lo había perdido, que ya se había ido otra vez al pasado amargo, contó mentalmente las horas... ya había perdido el día... mañana empezaría otra vez con su meta... todavía tenía fe en su misión de dos días, aunque la del mes se le hacía cada vez más lejana.

-Pero me convertí en un villano.

Bella le sonrió y lo acarició.

-Solo para ti Edward, yo no te considero así.

Edward asintió, ella sabía que él entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque no sabía si le creía.

-Te amo Edward, y nunca amaría a un villano - sonrió por el chiste estúpido y él se carcajeó… por lo menos valió la pena -. Quiero que hablemos de Jacob - le dijo Bella seria, quería aclarar lo que él le había dicho, dejarle claro a quien amaba y que Jacob solo era su amigo.

-No quiero hablar de él - contestó serio a la vez que tomaba sus labios arrebatadoramente, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos, buscando entrar en su boca e invadirla por completo.

Bella sabía que tenía que hacer que parara, tenía que decirle algo importante, pero cuando Edward rozó su lengua supo que estaba perdida y se pegó a él buscándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente a la vez que se fundían sus labios.

Edward entró en ella en ese momento y ambos gritaron por el contacto, ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, montándolo, impulsándose con las piernas arrodilladas, y él la agarró por las caderas facilitándole el movimiento e imponiendo el ritmo que le satisfacía.

Su ropa estaba toda mojada, arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza para atrás dominada por las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que él arremetía dentro de su ser, placer, amor, deseo, y a su vez se ofrecía para que la tocara y la besara donde ella quería.

Edward gruñó y bajó un tirante de su conjunto de lencería y se adueñó de su pezón completamente lleno y duro por su excitación. Cuando lo introdujo en su boca Bella no pudo evitar gritar y poner su mano en su cabello bronce, acercándolo más para que no detuviera eso que le estaba dando tanto placer.

Cuando las acometidas ya eran más fuertes y sabiendo que estaban cerca del clímax Bella se acercó a él y lo besó desesperada, tratando de sentirlo más cerca si era posible. Lo abrazó mientras éste con sus manos impulsaba sus caderas para llegar a ese final tan ansiado, cuando el momento llegó ella mordió su hombro y al escuchar sus gemidos roncos, llegaron ambos al cielo murmurando el nombre del otro, como habían hecho otras veces, y se quedaron abrazados y unidos, calmando su respiración.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti - le respondió Edward.

Cuando volvieron a sentirse humanos de nuevo, él salió de la bañera y buscó una toalla. La ayudó a salir, le quitó la dormilona mojada y la secó lentamente a la vez que la admiraba.

Bella se sonrojó y él se rió -. Te dije que yo también quería evaluarte.

Luego se secó él y la llevó a la cama donde la acostó desnuda con el pelo esparcido en la almohada, y la dejó esperando mientras apagaba las velas y arreglaba un poco el baño.

Un poco después salió todavía desnudo, y se acostó a su lado.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban brillantes y su cara estaba completamente relajada, en paz; solo veía esa expresión en esos momentos, minutos después de estar juntos, tal vez en esos momentos se permitía olvidar y ser feliz, así como lo era ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-De ti… – le respondió Edward a la vez que devoraba sus labios y ponía una mano en su nuca para evitar que se moviera mientras introducía su lengua en la boca, acariciándola y entrelazándose con la suya. Con la otra mano tocaba su cuerpo, sus pechos, su espalda, mientras Bella agarraba su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo –. Creo… - informó al terminar el beso unos minutos después – que es mi turno de evaluar y jugar, ¿no crees Bella?

Se sonrojó y sonrió, pero no pudo contestar, lo que iba a decir se quedó en la garganta cuando él tomó un pezón con los labios y empezó a besarlo suavemente, luego empezó a rodear la aureola con la lengua, como había aprendido que le gustaba y le volvía loca. Lo agarró de los hombros apoyándose, ya que aunque estaba acostada, sentía que necesitaba el soporte de su cuerpo para no desvanecerse, y cuando empezó a succionarlo mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho, y con su otra mano tocaba su clítoris, Bella empezó a retorcerse desesperada.

-¡Edward…! - le gritó golpeando sus hombros, estaba jugando sucio y por la forma que lo vio sonriendo de lado, lo sabía.

-Tranquila Bella… no seas impaciente –. Ella entrecerró los ojos, era un malvado utilizando las frases que había dicho anteriormente, no es que fuera impaciente, solo que él la estaba volviendo loca.

Edward hizo el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho y después bajó a su estómago repartiendo pequeños besos. A continuación empezó a besar sus muslos internos, se tensó cuando sus labios se empezaron a acercar a su parte más íntima e instintivamente trató de cerrar las piernas para evitarle el acceso, pero él ya había previsto esa reacción y le había agarrado los muslos para evitar que se moviera, dejándola completamente expuesta y a su merced.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? – Preguntó y subió la cabeza para verlo, y empezó a mover la cadera para evitar lo que sea que fuera, pero un segundo después quedó paralizada cuando sintió sus labios allí –. No… no… - pero no pudo decir nada más, cuando sintió lo que le estaba haciendo comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro agobiada con todo el placer que estaba experimentando. Edward la besaba, tocaba y en el momento que empezó a succionar su vientre se contrajo completamente por el goce que estaba sintiendo; arqueó la espalda, lo agarró por el cabello tratando de quitarlo ya que esas sensaciones llegaban a ser hasta dolorosas, pero se encontró atrayéndolo más a ella y unos segundos después llegó al orgasmo dejándose caer en la cama y repitiendo su nombre varias veces.

Él se quedó degustando la ambrosía que manaba de su ser, mientras ella cerró los ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad, luego lo atrajo a sus labios besándolo suavemente, sintiendo por su lengua su sabor, lo cual le pareció de alguna forma sumamente excitante. Cuando rompieron el beso, todavía estaba con los ojos nublados y fuera de este mundo.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso.

-Todo para ti – declaró sonriendo pícaramente.

Bella asintió, le acarició la mejilla.

-Quiero hacértelo a ti, ¿lo puedo hacer, verdad? Besarlo con mi boca como hiciste tú.

Edward gimió y la besó de nuevo más desesperadamente.

-Sí, puedes hacerlo – confirmó cuando terminó el beso –, pero no en este momento.

Bella sonrió mientras él volvía otra vez a besar su cuello y sus senos.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! – Le suplicó Bella unos minutos después para que él entendiera que lo necesitaba y lo quería dentro en ese momento y así lo cumplió, arremetiendo dentro de su ser en ese segundo, haciendo que ambos gimieran por la sensación de estar unidos.

.

.

.

Horas después Bella estaba acostada en la cama completamente adormilada y satisfecha, miró hacia la puerta y Edward entraba con la cacerola que ella había preparado esa tarde para ellos.

-Lo calenté un poco – le informó Edward sonriendo, mientras ponía la comida en la cama.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía sumamente sexy con la sábana envuelta en su cintura, hubiese sido una situación muy embarazosa si su hijo los encontraba.

-Doy gracias a dios por el sueño profundo de Charlie – Edward sonrió divertido –, creo que hoy me has hecho excederme con los gritos.

-Es el mejor sonido del mundo – le respondió a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso a una Bella muy sonrojada -, ese y cuando dices mi nombre, pero sobre todo tu cara sonrojada, es la mejor imagen que he visto en mi vida.

-Cállate – le pidió golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho, mientras bajaba la cara de vergüenza.

-Toma – susurró mientras le daba la comida.

-¿Sabes que en este momento podría estar embarazada? - Edward la miró con ojos brillantes ante la expectativa, e ilusionados por lo que acababa de decir – Con lo fértiles que somos no lo pondría en duda.

-¿Quieres un hijo mío? – Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ya lo tengo y lo amo, espero tener una niña - Edward sonrió pero con una expresión más triste, Bella sabía el porqué de eso –. Cuéntame de Marie – le pidió acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-Era la niña más preciosa que he visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo igual que su madre, siempre se estaba riendo, lloraba si no le dábamos algo que quería. Cuando estaba en casa le gustaba que le leyera antes de dormir y que la abrazara, hablaba mucho para su edad, cada vez que me decía papá algo en mi pecho crecía, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir con eso?

-Lo sé – le dijo Bella con ojos brillantes –, sentía lo mismo cuando Charlie lo hacía… ¿Edward?

-¿Sí? – le preguntó despertando de una ensoñación, se había ido a los recuerdos de su hija.

-Cuando tengamos una niña quiero que la llamemos Marie, si tú quieres claro.

-Bella… - dejó la comida en la cama y se acercó a ella para abrazarla – gracias.

Ella asintió, lo abrazó y siguió comiendo.

-¿Bella?

-Dime Edward.

-¿Eres feliz? ¿Te he hecho por lo menos un poco feliz?

Bella levantó la cara por la impresión que le causó esa pregunta, no por preguntarle si era feliz, se lo había prometido cuando decidieron ser por fin un matrimonio real así que era obvio que necesitaba saber si lo era, sino por la duda que había en su tono, como si se creyera incapaz de hacerlo, cuando esas semanas ella había descubierto que era en verdad la felicidad, con él y su hijo.

-Mucho, Edward – trató de mostrarle con la mirada lo que le estaba diciendo, que él era suficiente. Edward asintió y sonrió empezando a comer.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos deseando que algún día lo pudiera hacer la mitad de feliz que él le hacía a ella.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella lo observaba mientras alistaba todo y sonreía, nunca había visto a alguien tan metódico y organizado.

Edward se había levantado temprano a preparar unos panes, jugos y galletas para guardarlos en una pequeña cesta, mientras ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina admirándolo. Cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo, él se volteó, le brindó su sonrisa de medio lado, que hacía que su corazón se desbocara hasta casi salirse del pecho, y le dijo que no podría jamás considerarse un hombre si no era capaz de preparar una merienda para su día de pesca.

Bella se carcajeó por su comentario y él la castigó. ¡Oh sí como lo hizo! La encerró entre la mesa y su cuerpo y le besó apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento y sin sentido por unos cuantos minutos mientras volvía a su tarea. Luego lo había seguido al cuarto, mientras él acomodaba las cañas de pesca, los abrigos y la ropa que iba a usar; ella solo podía estar sentada en la cama mirándolo, como se movía a diestra y siniestra con tal armonía que parecía que todo lo hacía sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres venir? – Le preguntó Edward volteando hacia ella, despertándola de su ensoñación.

-Completamente – le contestó con una gran sonrisa –, este es un evento de los hombres Cullen, las mujeres sobramos.

Edward sonrío divertido, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta sabía que estaba emocionado por salir a pescar con Charlie y Carlisle, su primera salida familiar de hombres, y sospechaba que era la primera vez que realizaba algún tipo de actividad recreativa con su padre, por lo menos desde su edad adulta.

-Eso no importa Bella, podría llamar a mamá y decirle que nos acompañe, estoy seguro que estaría encantada, igual tengo que ir a buscar a papá a su casa.

-Claro que no – negó rápidamente con la cabeza -, tienen que unirse los lazos de los Cullen cavernícolas, las mujeres no estamos incluidas – Edward río sonoramente –. Además estoy esperando una llamada de Alice, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

-Te llamó el jueves.

-Y hoy es sábado.

-¿No será que lo que quieres es tiempo sola? Puedes pedirlo… lo sabes.

-Pues también sería bueno un descanso de los hombres de mi vida – le dijo mientras sonreía y lo llamaba con un dedo para que se acercara, cuando Edward estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia lo jaló hacía ella para besarlo suavemente en los labios y le susurró –: ya sabes lo que dicen de lo ansiosas que se vuelven las personas después de una larga espera…

Edward se acercó a sus labios y se los acarició con la lengua, a la vez que la recostaba en la cama y se acomodaba encima de ella, Bella abrió sus labios ansiosa de sentir su lengua entrelazada con la de suya, envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas a la vez que acariciaba su espalda lentamente. Él terminó el beso varios minutos después y empezó a darle pequeños besos por la mejilla hasta llegar a su oído.

-Espero que disfrutes la espera… - le susurró a la vez que se levantaba a continuar ordenando las cosas. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente y se quedó unos minutos acostada, tratando de tranquilizarse y alejar el sentimiento de frustración que le dejó la separación prematura de Edward.

-Creo que disfrutaré más cuando se acabe… - le dijo divertida a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo para seguir observándolo. Edward se detuvo un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, respiró profundamente y volvió a su tarea, ella no pudo evitar sonreír – además Ángela viene más tarde así que no estaré sola mucho tiempo…

-¿Viene Ángela? ¿Le puedes pedir que le diga a Ben que los muchachos organizaron todo para el miércoles?

-¿Y qué van a hacer en su noche de hombres? - Edward rió y volteó a verla.

-Bebidas, juegos… cosas de hombres, Bella.

-¿Mujeres? - Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

-Pues no te encantaré si encuentro alguna razón para estarlo…

-Nunca habrá razones – le respondió varios segundos después mirándola con tanta intensidad, que Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse –. Los muchachos quieren subir la testosterona, al parecer quieren una noche sin mujeres.

-Fue Emmett quien dijo eso, es una expresión suya estoy segura – Edward no contestó nada si no que volvió con lo que estaba haciendo –. Si Rosalie se entera… pues está bien que hagan su noche de hombres, nosotras haremos nuestra noche de mujeres.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó volteándose y mirándola fijamente.

-Pues si ustedes tienen su noche libre de nosotras, es justo que nosotras hagamos lo mismo…

-¿Y que incluirá esa "noche de mujeres"? – Bella sonrió mientras lo veía ponerse tenso y serio.

-Pues no creo que mucho si tenemos en cuenta que una de las mujeres tiene ocho meses de embarazo… creo que solo será cotillear y hablar mal de nuestros malvados esposos que nos abandonan para subir la, ¿testosterona fue que me dijiste?

Edward dejó la bolsa y se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó en brazos y la cargó haciendo que ella lo envolviera con sus piernas, le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Manipuladora – le dijo y la miró a los ojos, mientras Bella sonreía y acariciaba su cabello lentamente –. Dúchate conmigo.

-¿Ducharnos? - Bella se estremeció ante la mirada de deseo que reflejaba Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la bañera es el único lugar apropiado para ti? – Preguntó sonriendo y Bella se sonrojó y escondió la cara en su cuello.

-Tan adecuado como lo son el río o la cocina para ti – sintió a Edward temblar bajo su cuerpo – o el patio o… - no pudo continuar enumerando los lugares donde habían estado juntos porque Edward la besó rápidamente y empezó a caminar llevándola al baño, dejándola en el piso, al lado de la ducha.

-Eres insaciable – le dijo Bella divertida mientras la desvestía.

-Pues cuando se tiene lo que siempre has deseado se tiende a querer demasiado, nunca es suficiente.

Bella lo miró asombrada por sus palabras.

-¿Y qué es lo que siempre has deseado? ¿Mi cuerpo? – Una vez que pronunció las palabras, se tensó un segundo y lo miró cautelosamente.

Habían vivido como marido y mujer casi cuatro meses, y aunque no había cubierto su meta de un mes sin que él sufriera por lo que le había hecho, habían pasado la racha más larga. Tenía casi tres semanas que lo sentía tranquilo, calmado, incluso más feliz y sin preocuparse por el pasado, por lo menos frente a ella, eso como resultado de su primera discusión; una noche ella le gritó que dejara de hacerse daño, que entendiera que el pasado no iba a cambiar, y ella no quería que cambiara porque entonces no estarían juntos en ese momento, y que ella sufría cuando lo veía así. Al parecer reaccionó con esas palabras, dio un profundo respiro y le dijo que no lo iba a volver a hacer, y así lo cumplió, al parecer eso era lo necesario para que él fuera feliz… pero algunas veces, como esa, que ella hacia un comentario completamente inocente, le preocupaba que la mente perturbada de Edward lo entendiera de forma distinta, y de nuevo lo hiciera sentirse culpable.

Él la miró por unos segundos, y para sorpresa de ella sonrió.

-En parte, pero la verdad no significaría nada si no fueras tú, si no pudiera hablar contigo, compartir tus locuras, nuestras conversaciones, tu calidez. No sería igual – le dijo mientras entraban al baño desnudos y él abría el grifo del agua controlando la temperatura para que saliera tibia.

Bella sonrió y respiró aliviada_, el amor si _es_ suficiente_ pensó; cuando él se volteó lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cuello y se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de él, mientras el agua le salpicaba al caer en la espalda de Edward.

-Pues me tienes Edward Cullen, soy completamente tuya.

-Así como yo soy tuyo Isabella Swan, aunque me manipules para no subir mis niveles de testosterona y te pongas celosa de fantasmas inexistentes – Él sonrió y con las manos en su espalda la pegó más a su cuerpo y la besó en los labios. Ella esperaba un beso voraz, apasionado, pero en vez de eso él empezó a repartir pequeños besos en sus labios primero, luego mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras sus manos delineaba su espalda. Bella estaba totalmente entregada, y cada pequeño mordisco le emitía descargas a su cuerpo, haciéndole apoyarse con más fuerza a los hombros de Edward, sentía que las rodillas le fallaban.

Lo que siguió fue un juego de seducción y amor que los dejó a ambos tirados en el piso de la bañera abrazados con el agua corriendo en sus piernas.

-No me dejes nunca – le dijo Edward varios minutos después, mientras sus brazos la abrazaban con un poco más de fuerza, como si quisiera demostrarle físicamente lo que acababa de decirle, ella bajó un poco y volteó la cara para verlo, viendo la fuerza y verdad de su solicitud, además de temor y amor, sabía que él no mostraba sus sentimientos, solo veía lo que le permitía y una que otra cosa que se le escapaba aunque no ocurría a menudo, así que al verlo de esa forma, su corazón le dio un vuelco, la coraza estaba cayendo, solo para ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no salían, pero negó repetidamente a la vez que lo besaba, tratando de mostrar con su cuerpo lo que con su voz no pudo decir.

Varios minutos después salieron del bañó, Edward la secó y después hizo lo mismo con él, se arreglaron en silencio y bajaron en busca de Charlie quien ya los esperaba vestido y listo, emocionado por la salida con su padre y su abuelo.

-¿Comiste lo que te dejé de desayuno Charlie? – Le preguntó Edward mientras acomodaba las cosas al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-Sí papá – se acercó a Bella y la abrazó -, ¿estás segura que no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Sí, me va a llamar tu tía y viene Ángela, además querías un día de hombres, ya lo tienes, disfrútalo, ve a ayudar a tu padre – le abrazó con fuerza por un segundo y lo besó en la frente antes de soltarlo.

Bella se quedó parada en la sala mirando mientras se llevaban las cosas, cuando solo faltaba lo último que Charlie estaba llevando al auto, Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Cuídense y vuelvan pronto a casa – le dijo Bella. Edward asintió.

-En la noche estaremos aquí – se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso en sus todavía enrojecidos labios –. Me faltó la cesta – rodó los ojos divertido mientras se iba a la cocina a buscarla dejando a Bella sonriendo.

-¿Mamá? – Charlie le habló mientras se acercaba.

-Dime mi amor – respondió y sonrió cuando él le tomó la mano.

-Me alegra que ya se amen de nuevo.

Bella palideció con lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su hijo, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero unos segundos después respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír… _Charlie lo sabía_.

-Siempre nos hemos amado Charlie – dijo con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Cierto… - respondió frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo - pero ahora sí se aman de verdad y son felices – sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillantes –. Te quiero mamá, nos vemos en la noche – la besó en la mejilla y salió de la casa rumbo al carro dejándola mortificada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Le preguntó Edward a la vez que la tomaba por los brazos, al parecer la había llamado varias veces pero ella no reaccionaba - ¿Bella? - la miraba preocupado. Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Él siempre lo supo – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, su mente estaba completamente confusa, su hijo sabía que no se amaban cuando se casaron ¿le habrían hecho daño? El pensar que se sintiera culpable de que sus padres se hubieran casado sin amor, solo por él le hacía estremecerse. Ella quería ser una buena madre pero con esto se había convertido en la peor del mundo.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? – Edward la movió un poco para que reaccionara, ella sintió su cabeza ir un poco para atrás y hacia delante pero no podía hablar, no podía reaccionar –. Respóndeme Bella.

Bella se enfocó en sus ojos verdes y solo allí pudo recobrarse y sentir un poco de la calma que había abandonado su cuerpo por la revelación de su hijo.

-Nunca lo engañamos Edward, siempre lo supo. ¡Oh dios! ¿Y si lo lastimamos con lo que hicimos? Es un buen chico, ¿y si se culpa? – empezó a temblar, deseaba abrazar a Edward, buscar su protección pero no podía moverse…

-¡Bella! – Le respondió agarrando su cara con las dos manos para que se enfocara en él –. Despacio, no te entiendo, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién es él?

-¡Charlie! – Le gritó al fin. Él se quedó paralizado un segundo mientras ella continuaba –. Siempre supo que nos casamos sin estar enamorados, sin querernos, me lo acaba de decir - Edward la soltó un segundo asombrado por lo que le dijo, igual que ella, pero solo por un segundo antes de respirar profundamente y bajar la cabeza -. ¿Crees que se culpe Edward? Siempre me dijo que quería a su papá, tal vez piense que por eso me casé contigo…

-Bella… - le interrumpió volviendo a su posición original con sus manos en la cara de ella – nunca voy a dejar de sentirme culpable por cómo hice que entraran a mi vida, pero… Charlie es nuestro hijo, así que es un chico inteligente, está claro que se iba a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas, como que no durmiéramos juntos o que nunca hubiese ninguna demostración de cariño entre nosotros.

-Pero… - Edward negó con la cabeza y le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Le dimos un hogar armonioso y cariñoso, demostrándole siempre que lo amamos, además de tener una relación de respeto y cordialidad entre nosotros antes de decidir ser un verdadero matrimonio, así que no creo que nos guarde rencor o lo hayamos herido de alguna forma.

-¿Lo crees de verdad, Edward? – Él asintió lentamente haciendo que ella se calmara un poco.

-Creo que lo que quería era que te dieras cuenta que está feliz por nosotros, ahora las cosas han cambiado, estamos juntos de verdad y demostramos nuestro cariño frente a él, es obvio que tenía que darse cuenta.

-También que somos felices, me dijo que le alegra que seamos felices – ella agregó sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse por fin después del letargo anterior, y lo abrazaba apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, Edward la estrechó con fuerza.

-Y así es, ahora estamos juntos de verdad Bella, y él está más feliz que nunca por eso, así que no creo que lo hayamos perjudicado – Bella asintió contra su pecho -. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos? Llamaré a papá y lo dejaré para la otra semana – se iba a separar pero ella lo aprisionó en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro Bella? – le preguntó poniendo la mano en su barbilla y levantando su cara.

-Tienes razón, solo fue muy impresionante escucharlo decir eso, sobre todo porque fue un comentario tan natural – no pudo evitar estremecerse –, pero tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo, no estaba molesto ni amargado solo me dijo que le alegraba que fuéramos felices y nos amaramos, de alguna forma esto es bueno, de todas las cosas que tenemos que ocultar me alegra que seamos sinceros con él por lo menos con esto – Edward asintió serio.

-Ya no tendremos que mentirle más porque ahora somos un matrimonio real.

-Y nos amamos – completó Bella, se acercó a él y apoyando la mano en su pecho, se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios -. Gracias.

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció un segundo confundiéndola pero inmediatamente desapareció por lo que concluyó que lo había imaginado.

-Lo que quieras – respondió y ella sonrió acariciando su mejilla. Escucharon el claxon del vehículo y Bella se carcajeó.

-Tu hijo está impaciente, váyanse a su día de pesca yo estoy bien – cuando vio que Edward frunció el ceño, lo empujó suavemente –. En serio, no soy una chica desvalida, soy fuerte, lo sabes – sonrió. Edward asintió y se fue al carro donde lo estaba esperando Charlie, ya montado de copiloto.

-¡Vamos papá! El abuelo ya nos está esperando.

Edward negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Bella y la besó, aunque fue rápido ya que otro sonido del claxon los separó.

-¡Dejen las demostraciones de cariño para cuando yo no esté! Está bien que me alegre por ustedes y me guste que estén juntos, pero no por eso tengo que verlos embobados y juntos todo el día – gritó Charlie serio y Bella se sonrojó.

-¡Charlie! – le reprendió Bella.

-Al parecer tendré que tener una conversación con tu hijo - dijo Edward sonriendo y mirándola fijamente

-¿Mío?, ese arranque tiene impreso Cullen por todas partes – le respondió mientras Edward se montaba en el carro sonriendo –. Váyanse, tengan cuidado, los amo – les gritó mientras el carro arrancaba.

Bella entró a la casa, todavía impresionada por su hijo, sabía lo que estaba pasando, que se habían casado sin estar enamorados, por eso le preguntó a ella si estaba segura de ese matrimonio al igual que a Edward, tal vez para convencerse que no era por él. Le daba gracias a Dios que ya no tenían que fingir y ahora solo podían ser felices, como lo habían sido en esos últimos meses.

Mientras arreglaba unas cosas meditó sobre ello y se dijo que era de verdad estúpido pensar que su hijo no se iba a dar cuenta. Al principio de su matrimonio se trataban cortésmente, pero ella no podía evitar ser fría con él, solo hablaban lo necesario y era hasta incómodo. Por supuesto que iba a notar el cambio, era inevitable, si ahora parecían un par de adolescente enamorados, siempre se estaban tocando aunque fuera para tomarse de las manos, compartían miradas cómplices, ella siempre se estaba riendo y se sonrojaba cuando Edward se acercaba a hablarle al oído, diciéndole que la quería o lo que tenía planeado hacerle por la noche cuando estuvieran solos; cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver que las cosas habían cambiado totalmente, actuaron como unos irresponsables y egoístas que no pensaban en nadie más que en ellos mismos. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo que su hijo se veía que era feliz por ellos y que aparentemente no lo había herido con su comportamiento irracional. Era bueno que su hijo fuera feliz, así como lo era ella.

Cinco minutos después sonó el teléfono y ella sonrió irremediablemente, sabía quien la llamaba.

-¡Hola Alice!

-Hola mi Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, siendo atormentada por mi sobreprotector hombre.

-¿Qué hizo Jasper ahora? – Alice amaba a su marido pero ya era costumbre escucharla quejándose sobre él, la cuidaba demasiado, evitaba que saliera si había mucho viento, algo que ocurría a menudo ya que vivían en Chicago. ¡La ciudad del viento! Evitaba que realizara muchas tareas y siempre contrataba a más personal del necesario para evitar que ella se esforzara; Bella tenía que afirmar por lo menos para ella, que Alice tenía razón… Jasper algunas veces, o casi siempre, exageraba.

-Pues que sufro una simple gripe y él quiere que me acueste en la cama sin hacer nada como si tuviera una enfermedad grave, hay que ver que hay que quererlos para aguantarlos.

-Sí, son muy protectores con lo que aman - Bella dijo sonriendo.

-¿Edward es así?

-Peor – Alice rió, pero Bella no pudo evitar escuchar que lo hacía con menos vivacidad que de costumbre -. ¿Es solo gripe? Te noto cansada.

-No es nada... es que quise bañar a Peter hoy y ese niño es lo más activo que he visto en mi vida... lo adoro.

-¿Peter te cansó? Eso es imposible - respondió riendo, solo con acordarse de las horas comprando con una Alice incansable ponía en tela de juicio esa afirmación.

-Pues para que veas, de tal palo tal astilla. Peter consiguió lo que nadie ha logrado hasta ahora... me ha dejado terriblemente agotada.

-Hay que darle un premio - dijo Bella carcajeándose.

-¿Y tus hombres? ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, en este momento están en su primera reunión masculina de los Cullen, pescando. Tendrías que haber visto a Charlie, estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de compartir con su abuelo y su padre solos, y a Edward preparando todo para su noche de hombres.

-¡Oh Dios!, no me lo recuerdes. Creo que Jasper ha pasado dos días completos refunfuñando porque no puede ir a su subida de testosterona, ¿qué diablos significa eso?

-Pregúntale a Emmett – respondió Bella riendo.

-¡Sabia que esa era una expresión de Emmett!

-No le digas a Rosalie...

-No lo haré – Bella sonrió. Su hermana y Rosalie se habían conocido en navidad y se habían convertido en amigas inmediatamente, los días que estuvo Alice en la ciudad salieron varias veces y ahora hablaban por teléfono todas las semanas.

-¿De qué crees que se trate esa subida de testosterona?

-No entiendo, ¿cuál es la necesidad de los hombres de juntarse? Te juro que Jasper estaba tratando de mover cielo y tierra para ir el miércoles a Washington a reunirse con ellos, ¿de qué crees que hablen?

-Espero que no de lo mismo que hablamos nosotras - Bella se sonrojó. Una de las principales conversaciones entre las chicas era... sexo, algo que descubrió en navidad con Alice y Rosalie.

No podía creer eso, nunca había tenido amigas mujeres ante por lo reservada que tenía que mantener su vida, por lo que no pensaba que podían ser tan explícitas, dar y pedir consejos e inclusive intercambiar técnicas. En ese tema Bella no tenía nada que agregar porque carecía de experiencia y de confianza al respecto, así que nada más podía sonreír, sonrojarse y estarse callada mientras hacía uno que otro comentario haciéndoles creer que entendía de lo que hablaban y estaba de acuerdo; ahora era muy distinto, podía compartir sin avergonzarse y tenía muchas cosas que enseñarles a las chicas, todo gracias a Edward ya que era muy inventivo e innovador.

-¡Yo creo que sí! – Alice se rió con fuerza -, pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión no lo comprobaremos ya que Jasper no pudo lograr que se suspenda la audiencia de juicio que tenía pautada. ¡Estoy muy feliz por Rosalie, ya se acerca el gran día! Cuando vengas tenemos que ir de compras para el bebé.

Bella rodó los ojos pensando en esa nueva excursión a las tiendas.

-Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz por ella, y nosotras haremos nuestra noche de chicas también – trató de no tocar el tema sobre su nuevo compromiso de compras, aunque no podía evitarlo y ambas lo sabían.

-¿Sin mí? No se atreverían…

-Pues cuando vengas la repetimos.

-Jasper me prometió que en poco tiempo tomará vacaciones y nos iremos para allá toda la temporada – informó Alice emocionada.

-Eso sería grandioso – afirmó Bella emocionada, solo pensar en Alice y Jasper en Washington por un largo tiempo la emocionaba.

-¡Sí! Y estos hombres se verán, te juro que parece que se hubieran casado entre ellos.

Bella sonrió, Jasper y los chicos nada más se habían visto una vez, pero congeniaron de inmediato y aunque no lo aceptaban, hablaban continuamente por teléfono cuando no podían cuadrar un tiempo para viajar y verse.

- Ciertamente, me siento desplazada – agregó Bella y Alice se carcajeó.

-Si sientes eso es porque no tienes ojos, nada más hay que ver a Edward cuando está contigo para saber que está completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti - Bella se sonrojó -, no tiene ojos para nadie más.

-¡Lo mismo puedo decir de Jasper!

-Tuvimos suerte, ¿no es así, Bella? Sufrimos pero fuimos recompensadas en nuestra vida adulta.

Bella se quedó callada por un momento con esa afirmación y solo pudo aceptarla, había sufrido tanto en su vida, con Renée, pasó hambre, luchó para conseguir que comer, estuvo detenida en una cárcel, pero de alguna forma eso la llevó donde estaba, con una vida tranquila como siempre había deseado; y Alice también había sufrido, ya que aunque no estuvo detenida también sufrió muchas vicisitudes y logró superarlas y ser feliz con su esposo.

-Si Alice, hemos sido afortunadas.

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Renée? ¿Estará viva?

-No lo sé - Renée... Tenía que admitir que se había preguntado lo mismo muchas veces, ¿sería feliz? ¿Sentiría algún tipo de remordimiento por lo que les hizo, por cómo las abandono? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? - Espero que esté bien - dijo al fin, no le podía desear mal a nadie y de verdad esperaba que estuviera tranquila aunque no lo creía, solo de imaginar lo que sentiría si abandonaba a Charlie se retorcía su pecho dolorosamente, solo esperaba que Renée pudiera vivir consigo misma -. ¿Has intentado buscarla?

-Jasper lo hizo - le confesó Alice-. Cuando te buscó a ti, trató de encontrarla, dijo que sería bueno para nosotras, para exorcizar nuestros demonios y aliviar nuestras almas, el saber dónde y cómo estaba, pero no logramos dar con ella... si era difícil encontrarte, con ella era imposible, es como si hubiese desaparecido del planeta.

-Espero que siga viva.

-Yo también lo espero aunque no se lo merezca.

-Alice...

-Bella eres muy buena, ella nos dejó, no sé qué le diría si la tuviera al frente. La odio Bella, la odio con toda mi alma.

-Alice... – le advirtió, le dolía que su hermana pudiera albergar sentimientos tan negativos e inservibles.

-Bella, ella nunca se portó como una madre, tú siempre me protegiste más que ella y no me abandonaste. Si no se hubiese ido no tendríamos que haber huido y tú no hubieses tenido que pagar una culpa que no te correspondía.

-Alice eso ya pasó, no hay que volver al pasado - ¡Dios! Ya tenía suficiente con Edward. ¿Acaso tenían que rodearla personas con necesidad de culparse por todo?- Hay que perdonarla Alice, mientras no lo hagas no serás feliz.

-Tú eres la mejor de todos nosotros Bella.

-Solo soy humana, Alice y un ser bastante egoísta que lo quiere todo, así que no me subas en un pedestal que no merezco - dijo Bella riendo -. Solo me alegro de que todos seamos felices por fin, nos lo merecemos.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y Bella se volteó en esa dirección.

-Alice... voy a tener que dejarte, llegó Ángela.

-Está bien, igual creo que Peter ya se está despertando.

-Bueno, hablamos después.

-¿Vienen en dos semanas?

-Ese es el plan hasta el momento, confirmo con Edward y te llamo.

-Perfecto, nos hablamos después hermana, te quiero.

-Yo también.

Bella colgó el teléfono sonriendo, ella no era la mejor persona, era muy egoísta solo pensando en su felicidad, estaba en una burbuja donde no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie. Se acercó a la puerta y sonriendo la abrió, ya se había vuelto una rutina ver a Ángela por lo menos dos veces a la semana, era una persona tan amable y ecuánime, una perfecta compañía ya que se adaptaba mucho a su personalidad.

-Ánge...- quedó paralizada y la voz se atragantó en su garganta.

No lo podía creer, quería y deseaba eso pero nunca pensó que se iba a cumplir, respiró de nuevo y la sangre que se había ido completamente de sus mejillas volvió aunque tenuemente. Después de más de un año preocupándose por él, por saber dónde estaba, qué hacía y si estaba bien, estaba allí en su puerta, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

-¡Jacob!

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella se encontraba paralizada solo mirándolo, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos y su cabello largo lo tenía atado en una coleta. Estaba con expresión seria e intensa, físicamente seguía siendo fuerte, aunque lo notaba más delgado, incluso tenía la piel más cobriza, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? – le preguntó sonriendo, aunque no fuera tan deslumbrante que antes ni sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad. El pecho de Bella se retorció un poco, ya que sabía que eso era por su culpa.

Por un momento dudó entre dejarlo pasar o no, en su mente retumbaron las palabras de Edward; no lo quería cerca de ella, ni siquiera en el mismo código postal mucho menos en su casa, pero las cosas habían cambiado ¿no es así? Necesitaba hablar con él y era ilógico lo que estaba pensando, ahora estaban juntos por lo tanto no tenía motivos para dudar de ella.

-Claro – afirmó unos segundos después, aunque no en un tono tan seguro como querría, se movió para que él pasara y lo llevó hasta la sala, se sentaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro. Bella no sabía qué decir ni cómo empezar esa conversación, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero de alguna forma las palabras no lograban formarse -. ¿Quieres café, té?

-No, no me quedaré mucho – respondió removiéndose incomodo a su lado.

-Oh – Bella lo miró, se veía tan serio, tan distinto -. ¿Cómo estás Jacob? – esa era su principal pregunta, la que guardaba en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde aquella noche cuando le dijo adiós para siempre.

-Mejor – Bella cerró los ojos, tan sincero como siempre, algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Le preguntó a la defensiva, ella no se asombró de su actitud, se merecía eso y más. Tal vez fue chantajeada para casarse con Edward pero se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él con plena voluntad, de una forma que nunca hubiese podido entregarse al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, así lo hubiese intentado un millón de veces.

-Lo siento, Jacob.

-Lo sé Bella – le respondió y se levantó del sofá, poniéndose de espaldas a ella y viendo el paisaje que mostraba la ventana, o tal vez no viendo nada, solo escapando de la presión que era estar sentado a su lado -. Creí que iba a ser más fácil, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que han pasado, debería serlo...

-Lo sé… - dijo con voz entristecida, apretando un puño sobre su regazo y mirándolo fijamente.

-Tenía que volver a verte, necesitaba saber… - los hombros de Jacob estaban tensos y Bella se entristeció al verlo luchar consigo mismo.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Jacob? – Preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Supiste que me fui? – Rió amargamente –, creía que no te interesaba más después de esa noche.

-No digas eso Jacob, por favor – le pidió a la vez que se paraba y se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo a un paso se detuvo, no podía tocarlo.

-Tienes razón – se giró hacía ella y le acarició la mejilla –, estoy siendo muy injusto en este momento, ¿verdad? No era mi intención… maldita sea – dijo a la vez que bajó la cabeza – no está saliendo como esperaba – sonrió levemente –. Estoy bien Bella, ahora lo estoy.

-Lo siento… - susurró sintiendo como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y su pecho se oprimía por la tristeza que escuchó en esas últimas palabras, así hubiese tratado de ocultarla.

-No llores – le pidió a la vez que limpiaba la lágrima con su mano –. No quiero verte llorar nunca más, solo lo hice esa vez y no fue una experiencia agradable – respiró hondo –. Sírveme ese té Bella y calmemos nuestros ánimos, que aunque no lo creas esta visita tiene un buen objetivo… creo…

Bella asintió y fue a la cocina a servir las bebidas, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, no podía creer que Jacob estuviera en su sala y no podía evitar sentir dolor al ver su expresión de desolación. ¿Cómo podían decir que ella era una buena persona? En esos meses hasta se había olvidado de Jacob, de verdad estaba viviendo en una burbuja donde solo existían Edward y ella.

Volvió a la sala más calmada, fue una buena idea por parte de él darle un respiro a esa conversación, sirvió el té aunque ninguno lo bebió, quedaron las tazas sobre la mesa, ese receso solo había tenido un objetivo… y no era la bebida.

-Repite la pregunta, te prometo ser más bueno ahora… - le dijo mirándola y moviendo las comisuras de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él se levantó otra vez y se dio cuenta que lo hacía porque no quería estar cerca de ella, sabía que no tenía derecho a que le doliera pero igual lo hacía, le desgarraba porque fue su amigo y lo necesitaba en su vida… pero ya no podía tenerlo.

-Viajando, paseé por todas las reservas que existen en Estados Unidos, fue una experiencia muy interesante. Conocí más de mi cultura, y es asombroso ver que cada reserva tiene su propio hábitat, forma de vida y reglas. La mejor fue la de Alaska, me encantaba la forma en cómo pescaban y ahora lo pude implementar en la Push por lo cual están muy agradecidos.

-¿Y cuál era el objetivo de esos viajes? – Preguntó asintiendo lentamente. Ambos se miraron y Bella se sonrojó, entendiendo que esa era una pregunta estúpida, ¿por qué demonios la hizo?

-Conseguir un poco de paz, necesitaba alejarme, ver nuevos sitios – dijo sonriendo ligeramente y guiñándole un ojo, aunque seguía tenso y se veía que era un gesto forzado.

-¿Y lo conseguiste? – Preguntó observándolo apostado frente a la ventana mientras ella seguía sentada en el sofá sintiendo que no podría moverse aunque quisiera.

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidarte?... No.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente percibiendo como su corazón se comprimía por esas palabras, por la forma en cómo las pronunció y el dolor que le causaron a ambos.

–Jacob… - susurró horrorizada mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡Maldición!, no digo nada bien – dijo palideciendo al observarla. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies quedando a su misma altura, tomándole la cara entre sus manos –. Te estoy haciendo infeliz, ¿no es así? No es mi intención, solo que soy muy sincero para mi gusto… lo sabes - Bella asintió tratando de tragarse un nudo en su garganta -. Esta no es la razón de mi visita, no quiero hacerte infeliz, me lo prometí a mí mismo el día que salimos con Charlie al pueblo la primera vez, ¿te acuerdas?

-Claro, estaba tan nerviosa por conocer a tus amigos y tu padre… - susurró confundida.

-Te dije que te iban a amar.

–Sí, pero también me contaste que eran muy formales y rígidos con los extranjeros por lo que pensé que me llevabas al matadero – respondió indignada y Jacob se carcajeó en respuesta, ella sonrió titubeante por ese gesto.

–Pero te aceptaron al final, ¿o no? – Al momento de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra dejó de sonreír y la miró melancólicamente. Los ojos de Bella se volvieron a humedecer y pestañeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas.

-Sí, fuimos una gran familia – respondió sintiendo añoranza y tristeza. Jacob asintió y se levantó alejándose de nuevo,

-Ese día estabas tan nerviosa que te tropezaste con una piedra cuando estábamos caminando a la casa, casi te caes si no hubiera sido porque te detuve en mis brazos. Allí supe que te amaba.

-Pero eso sucedió un mes después de conocernos… – refutó confundida y cuando lo miró quedó paralizada. Jacob la observaba intensamente, asintiendo a lo que le estaba afirmando sin darse cuenta. La amaba mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran una relación, Bella se encogió un poco contra el sofá.

-Allí me hice esa promesa y es por eso que me fui esa noche, por lo que no luché por ti, pensé que era lo que querías… a él.

-Y yo te agradezco…

-No – la detuvo –, déjame terminar. Sabía que no me amabas, lo sabía – le repitió cuando ella hizo el intento de interrumpirlo –. Pensé que ibas a aprender a hacerlo, pero eso no sucedió y cuando me dijiste que querías estar con él algo en mí se quebró y me alejé, viajé y pensé mucho, analicé nuestra situación, tal vez creas que fue una pérdida de tiempo, por Dios, ya te casaste con el hombre, pero ahora que volví...

-Jacob… - trató de interrumpirlo ya que no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía esa conversación, ella no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba con Edward y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Bella – la volvió a interrumpir – necesito saber si eres feliz, porque si no lo eres cumpliré mi promesa. Esa noche… esa desgraciada noche me tiene atormentando desde hace más de un año, estabas tan desolada, tan triste y derrotada. Al principio lo asumí como me dijiste, porque me estabas dejando pero ahora… necesito saber si me decías la verdad Bella, si estás bien con él, me costó tiempo darme cuenta y reunir el valor para venir acá de nuevo, pero necesito saberlo…

-¡Oh mi Jacob! – Le interrumpió y acercándose a él lo abrazó.

-¿Eres feliz, Bella? – Le repitió -, si no lo eres solo dímelo y te alejaré de aquí, huiremos con Charlie, no tienes que prometerme nada lo haré solo como un amigo. Sé que tardé mucho en venir, me arrepiento por no haber tenido antes el coraje para hacerlo.

-Soy feliz Jacob – le dijo sonriéndole a la vez que tomaba su cara entre sus manos –. Él me ha hecho muy feliz.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos y él suspiró pesadamente, como si le hubiese herido esa respuesta. A Bella se le contrajo el corazón y su sonrisa menguó un poco ya que no quería seguir hiriéndolo pero había decidido distinto y su lugar estaba al lado de Edward, le lastimaba saber que para llegar allí le había hecho daño a uno de los seres más importantes de su vida.

-Quiero que tú también lo seas, deseo saber si algún día podrás perdonarme por el daño que te causé – le susurró.

Jacob negó repetidamente a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre y se acercaba a la ventana de nuevo.

-Estoy mejor Bella, ya te lo dije soy un hueso duro de roer – sonrió – y ya estoy cerca de olvidarte, lo prometo.

-Arruiné todo, ¿no es así? – Le preguntó Bella a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá y colocando las manos en su rostro empezó a llorar por fin, sintiendo que su alma se quebraba un poco –. Nunca quise hacerte eso Jacob, perdóname -. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

–Lo sé Bella, mi visita no es para que llores amor mío, no lo hagas por favor –ella asintió a la vez que limpiaba sus mejillas y trataba de contener sus sollozos –. Tal vez fui un egoísta al venir aquí, la verdad es que tenía la esperanza que me dijeras que me querías de vuelta en tu vida y créeme que no dudaría en actuar ni un segundo, no soy el cobarde que fui hace más de un año.

Bella posó su mano en su mejilla mirándolo con sus ojos empañados –. No fuiste un cobarde Jacob sino un gran hombre, entendiste que no podía estar contigo y no me exigiste nada, actuaste como un buen amigo y por eso siempre te voy a querer.

Él asintió tragando grueso y tomó la mano que había posado en su mejilla, la llevó a sus labios y la besó suavemente causando que Bella bajara la mirada y cerrara los ojos.

-Esta visita tiene otro objetivo no tan inocente como el que te conté – le confesó en voz baja.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? – le preguntó alzando la mirada, todavía sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

-Necesitaba… necesito – reformuló – saber si ya no te amo Bella, si puedo dejarte ir y continuar con mi vida.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, permitiendo que esas últimas palabras fluyera entre ellos. Ella respiró un poco más aceleradamente y sintió miedo de la respuesta, de que le dijera que todavía la amaba y de lo que sucedería después ya que no tenía nada más que ofrecerle que su amistad.

-Todavía no lo sé… espero que sí.

–Yo también lo espero – susurró sonriéndole con lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo -, ¿has conseguido alguna chica con quien hacerlo? – Le preguntó esperanzada, deseando que él encontrara a alguien y fuera completamente feliz como ella ahora lo era.

–Tal vez…- contestó Jacob sonriendo y Bella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos -. ¿Te trata bien? – Preguntó por fin mirándola con determinación -, porque si no lo hace te juro que yo… - Bella lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y negando con la cabeza.

–Me trata muy bien, es muy buen esposo y padre – Jacob asintió relajándose ligeramente, como si ese fuera otro asunto que lo hubiese estado atormentando -. ¿Cómo están todos en Forks? – Preguntó intentando cambiar a temas más tranquilos y buscar de alguna forma calmar la presión que sentía entre ambos.

-Muy bien. Sam y Emily son padres de nuevo, tienen una bella niña y Sam Junior está muy celoso – Bella sonrió – y padre está bien, todos extrañándote, igual que yo.

-Yo también les extraño mucho a ellos y a ti… extraño a mi amigo, lo quiero en mi vida, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirlo y no tengo ningún derecho, pero cuando quieras retomar esta amistad, aquí estaré.

-¿Y qué crees que tu marido piense de eso?

-No lo sé, cuando sea el momento lo sabremos – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, imaginándose que Edward no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión pero sabiendo que lucharía para retomar esa amistad.

Jacob sonrió –. Creo que es lo que más extraño, que no estés allí, no poder hablarte y compartir como antes - Bella asintió sintiendo esperanza de que no todo este perdido por primera vez en esa conversación.

-Yo también, te quiero en mi vida Jacob, te quiero tanto.

Él sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente todavía sentados en el sofá, ella le regresó el gesto cerrando los ojos y llenándose de su calidez.

–No más que yo, mi Bella – le respondió acariciando su espalda y ella sonrió en respuesta recordando como siempre le llamaba así en el pasado, antes de ser novios y que solo era su Jacob, su amigo.

-¡Jacob! – Gritaron a unos pasos de distancia. Se separaron del abrazo inmediatamente y Bella quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Charlie.

-¡Charlie! – Dijo Jacob a la vez que se paraba y lo abrazaba emocionado -. ¿Cómo estás muchacho?

-Muy bien – respondió Charlie riendo.

Empezaron a hablar pero Bella no podía procesar ninguna palabra, se levantó lentamente y fijó su mirada al frente, de alguna forma lo sabía, lo sentía en su ser por lo que al subir la cabeza le encontró mirándola fijamente. Él estaba serio, imponente, con sus ojos verdes fríos como el hielo, lo que hizo que temblara imperceptiblemente.

-Ve a buscar las cosas Charlie – ordenó Edward seco y brusco. Su hijo asintió y se encaminó a su cuarto extrañado, sin entender el cambio de ambiente ni la tensión que había entre los tres adultos, ni el intercambio de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Jacob ignoró a Edward y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Sabes dónde estoy, cuando quieras y necesites algo no dudes en llamarme – le ofreció sonriendo. Bella que no había dejado de mirar a Edward volteó a verlo.

–Gracias, Jacob – susurró con voz un poco ahogada. Él le preguntaba con la mirada si quería que se fuera o se quedara y ella asintió ligeramente, debía irse, Edward estaba a punto de explotar y tenía que pensar en su hijo –. Está bien, nos hablamos luego – le dijo para que entendiera que estaba segura, aunque la frialdad de la mirada de su esposo dijera algo muy distinto.

-Cuando sea el momento – le dijo a la vez que caminaba a la puerta.

Bella asintió pero no evitó ver a Edward, esa expresión que era tan perfecta en el contexto de su conversación refiriéndose al momento en que pudieran retomar su amistad, podía muy bien ser malinterpretada por él causando que de alguna formara dudara de ella.

Jacob se fue de la casa y ella se preparó para enfrentar lo que sea que viniera, apretó las manos en puños y casi no respiraba esperando que reaccionara, pero él no hizo nada más que mirarla lo cual le hizo sentir más inquieta

-Edward – susurró unos segundos después decidiendo que no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando. Ella empezó a acercarse a donde se encontraba pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente, su mirada, su expresión, por primera vez le hizo retroceder ya que era una mezcla de rabia, ira, decepción y algo más que no podía descifrar bien y que casi le partía el corazón –. Escucha, no es lo que crees…

-Bella – le interrumpió una voz distinta y ella volteó a ver a Carlisle entrando a su casa. Tuvo que alejarse y relajar su expresión, aunque le costó casi un mundo hacerlo pero no pudo evitar que sus manos siguieran temblando.

-Carlisle – forzó una sonrisa -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, atrasados, pero Charlie tenía unas nuevas figuras que entregarme y estaba empeñado en que tenía que ser hoy, no podía ser después así que por eso nos volvimos a buscarlas.

Bella asintió a la vez que seguía sintiendo la presión de Edward, de su mirada, aunque no decía nada, no hablaba, no se movía, solo la observaba. Eso le estresaba más, sobre todo porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable, aunque no supiera el porqué de esa sensación, sabía que él podía sentirlo también y eso no ayudaría en nada para aclarar la situación.

-Le estaba diciendo a Edward que el sábado van a celebrar un baile en la Casa Blanca por motivo de los nuevos ascensos – continuó Carlisle al parecer ajeno de la tensión que existía en ese cuarto.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Edward no te ha dicho? – Sonrió Carlisle –. Voy a ser nombrado Secretario de Defensa.

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada y sonrió, acercándose a él y abrazándolo –. Felicitaciones, Carlisle – aprovechó ese abrazo para calmarse un poco, esa calidez humana era necesaria para contrarrestar el frío del temor que le atosigaba por dentro.

-Gracias Bella – Carlisle sonrió cálidamente–, así que el baile es en honor a ese nombramiento y a otros más, por lo que está invitada mi familia y me encantaría que fueran.

–Nos encantaría – contestó ella sonriendo un poco titubeante.

-Aquí las tengo abuelo – gritó Charlie saliendo corriendo de su cuarto y señalando una bolsa negra.

-Perfecto – respondió Carlisle –, entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, cuando lleguemos los peces estarán durmiendo y no podremos aprovechar el día.

-Es cierto, vamos – respondió Edward tosco y salió de la casa unos segundos después sin mirar a Bella o hablarle. Ella suspiró al ver a su hijo corriendo detrás de su padre y notó como Carlisle la miraba a ella y a la puerta de entrada confundido.

-¿Está todo…?

-Por supuesto – le interrumpió tratando de fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora y fallando en el proceso -, creo que es mejor que vayas con Edward, parece que esta… urgido por ir a pescar – terminó y tragó grueso tratando de sonreír de nuevo.

Carlisle la observó extrañado por unos segundos y después asintió sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Hasta luego, Bella – ella asintió y le abrazó de despedida, para después verlo salir cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él.

Bella se quedó paralizada en ese mismo sitio sintiéndose completamente desesperada. No entendía esa mirada de Edward, no comprendía por qué no le habló o dejó que le explicara, se fue sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Una hora después la desesperación y el miedo se habían convertido en rabia absoluta dirigida a Edward por desconfiar de ella, ¿qué diablos se creía? ¿Fue capaz de pensar que estaba con él y con Jacob al mismo tiempo?, ¿por qué no dejó que le explicara?, ¿acaso pensaba que ella iba a seguir sus órdenes de prohibición de acercamiento a Jacob solo porque él se sentía amenazado?, ¿y de qué diablos se sentía amenazado? ¿Acaso ella no le había dicho hasta el cansancio que era suya, que lo amaba? Esa rabia solo era equiparable a la que sentía en contra de sí misma, ¿por qué demonios actuó así, como si fuera culpable de algo? ¿Por qué se dejó intimidar? Debió levantar la barbilla y comportarse como normalmente hacía ya que no había hecho nada malo, no le faltó, no le ofendió, ¿por qué entonces actuó como un cordero indefenso?

Tenía que haber insistido y hablar de Jacob antes de ese día, lo intentó varias veces pero Edward siempre lo evitaba y lo dejó pasar, se olvidó de Jacob, de todo, solo pensó en ellos dos, si le hubiese contado que nunca lo amó y que solo fueron amigos, esto no habría pasado.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro cuando sonó el timbre… _genial_, pensó, _tal vez sea Tanya que se haya levantado de los muertos y venga a reclamarle por robarle a su esposo_… _eso si terminaría de mejorar el día_.

Abrió la puerta alterada, con la clara idea de desquitar su enojo con cualquier persona que se atreviera a molestarla en ese momento, aunque no se lo mereciera.

-Bella – saludó Ángela sonriendo. Bella la observó y toda su furia contenida se difuminó por completo, dejándola de repente vacía -. ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta, al ver que no contestaba la guió al sofá.

Ella abrió su boca pero la presión tan grande que sentía en su pecho le impedía inclusive hablar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Miró a Ángela y se desplomó en sus brazos, lloró todo lo que no había llorado con Jacob, de repente todas las emociones que había retenido en todo ese tiempo explotaron; dolor, angustia, ansiedad, amor, esperanza, temor… y solo pudo descargarse con su amiga, la única que podía entenderla porque aunque no conocía la historia completa, sabía en parte por lo que había tenido que pasar en su vida.

Ángela la abrazó fuertemente y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le repetía su pregunta una y otra vez, hasta que se calló esperando que Bella se descargara. Un tiempo después los sollozos fueron menguando y solo se quedó abrazada a su amiga sin saber qué hacer.

-Ahora… cuéntame lo que pasó desde el principio – le pidió Ángela suavemente.

Bella la miró y lo hizo, se desahogo por completo, solo obvió la forma en cómo fue concebido Charlie, ese secreto era solo de Edward y suyo, pero necesitaba que alguien supiera todo lo demás y que pudiera ayudarla con esa angustia que se había instaurado en su pecho y que no entendía, que le hacía creer que todo había cambiado después de recordar la mirada de Edward. Unas horas atrás ella pensaba que su vida era maravillosa y que por fin era feliz, ahora… todo parecía haberse arruinado.

-Y Edward está celoso - concluyó Ángela después que Bella terminó de hablar.

_¿Celoso?_ Bella se preguntó, él es un hombre muy posesivo, ya lo había demostrado, pero esa mirada tenía algo más, algo que le asustaba.

-No lo sé – respondió sinceramente.

-Claro que está celoso, y sin ningún derecho, ¿te separa de Jacob y después pretende ponerse posesivo solo porque los encuentra hablando?

-Él todavía piensa que yo amo a Jacob, nunca me dejó explicarle que lo quería solo como amigo – le comentó defendiéndolo y deseo golpearse por haber actuando tan idiotamente, tenía que haber aclarado todo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Pues yo creo que tienes que hablar con él seriamente, contarle lo que sientes, esto solo es una complicación.

-¿Complicación?

-O equivocación como prefieras, ustedes son un matrimonio joven, apenas llevan meses de una verdadera relación, además que no tienen buenos cimientos, si se les puede llamar así al chantaje y la amenaza – dijo Ángela mientras negaba con la cabeza –. Tienen que solucionar esto hablando.

-No creo que sean solo celos – refutó instintivamente, estaba segura que no era solo eso, pero no sabía definirlo era como si la razón estuviera allí y simplemente no pudiera verla.

-Es inseguridad, Bella – repitió Ángela sonriéndole comprensivamente -, está claro que Edward no tiene confianza por la forma en cómo empezó este matrimonio. Te recomiendo que cuando regrese se sienten y lo solucionen y verás que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Bella asintió sintiendo un poco más segura y alejando sus instintos que surgían producto de miedos de antaño. Ángela tenía razón, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo tenía que esperar que volviera y hablarían, le aclararía que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por Jacob, que lo quería únicamente como amigo y todo se solucionaría… ese vacío que sentía en su estómago no significaba nada.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

La seguridad que Bella tenía en que después de hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos con Edward iba a mejorar las cosas y volver a como estaban antes se esfumó, y solo había llevado una semana.

¿Cómo podían aclarar y solucionar algo si él se negaba a hablar con ella?

Ese día, después que Ángela se fuera, había esperado muchas horas sentada en el sofá pero ellos no llegaron. A las cuatro de la mañana se despertó exaltada, por un momento sin recordar dónde estaba ni qué había pasado, pero ese placer solo duró un segundo, después de entender que no había sido un sueño se levantó desesperada y preocupada y corrió al cuarto de Charlie. ¿Y si no habían vuelto?, ¿si algo les había pasado? No creía que Edward hubiese llegado y no la hubiera despertado… pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Charlie, éste estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y el corazón de Bella se hundió en su pecho. Habían llegado y Edward no la había despertado para hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Diez minutos después había explorado toda la casa, y después de revisar en el closet de ambos tuvo que aceptar la realidad: Edward se había ido, el bolso verde que usaba para sus misiones no estaba y con él dos uniformes además de varios juegos de ropa.

Ese día Bella no durmió, pasó todo el tiempo hasta que amaneció caminando de un lado a otro, no entendía esa actitud de Edward. Podría llegar a entender que quisiese gritarle, insultarle, demonios hasta si le aplicaba la ley de hielo de forma pasivo-agresiva, se ajustaba a su personalidad controlada, pero… ¿qué se vaya sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra? ¿Qué se convierta en juez y verdugo sin permitirle defenderse? ¿Por qué no luchaba por ella?, ¿acaso antes no le había exigido que estuviera solo con él?, ¿cómo se iba a ir así sin más?

Al día siguiente Charlie confirmó su teoría, Edward se había ido en una supuesta misión algo que era completamente falso, él no tenía ninguna misión a la que ir, estaba escapando, alejándose de ella y eso la desesperaba, ¿acaso era mentira todo lo que habían compartido?, ¿solo era ella la ilusionada y enamorada?, ¿se había imaginado todo?

.

Los siguientes días fueron para Bella una tortura, un buen castigo, no había otra definición para lo que Edward le estaba haciendo. Sentía un vacío en su interior, miedo por perder aquello por lo que tanto había luchado y creía que por fin había conseguido. También sentía un gran dolor y desilusión, sabía que su amor era fuerte y aunque la relación todavía no lo fuera creía que con el tiempo formarían un buen equipo, ¿pero cómo podía ser eso posible si ante la primera crisis entre ellos Edward se alejaba y era incapaz de por lo menos intentar solucionarlo?

Sabía que ella era la responsable de esa crisis en particular, debería haberle aclarado sus sentimientos respecto a Jacob desde el principio. Era consciente que cuando empezó a convivir con Edward no lo hizo para protegerse, si él creía que estaba enamorada de otro hombre no se acercaría y no cumpliría su amenaza de que iba a ser su mujer en todos los sentidos, pero después... después fue una cobarde egoísta, debería haberle contado la verdad, hizo varios intentos pero fueron débiles y Edward los obstaculizaba con su renuencia a hablar del tema. Era tan dichosa que quería evitar a toda costa cualquier cosa que pudiera opacar esa felicidad, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual no insistió con el ahínco necesario... y ahora solo le quedaba arrepentirse.

No era culpable de haber aceptado a Jacob en su casa, necesitaba hablar con él, era la única parte de su vida que aún no estaba resuelta, la referente a él, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, lo habían herido tanto ambos, ¿o es que acaso Edward no la obligó a hacerlo? Edward tenía que entender que ella solo quería saber cómo estaba y que si algún día podrían ser amigos. No lo amaba, solo lo quería como un hermano y sabía que podría hacerle comprender eso fácilmente... si solo le dejara acercarse. Trató de comunicarse varias veces a su oficina a fin de hablarle por lo menos por teléfono, pero le informaron que efectivamente él se había ido a una misión de reconocimiento, había pedido para que lo asignaran, estaba completamente segura de eso. Por dios... estaba refugiándose en el trabajo como lo había hecho con Tanya. Sabía que ese era un patrón de su comportamiento cuando no deseaba lidiar con algo, lo había hecho con ella las primeras semanas que vivieron en la misma casa, solo que no imaginaba que en el momento que sugiera un problema entre ellos, lo haría de nuevo... no con ella.

Charlie estaba preocupado por ella, lo podía sentir, al principio aceptó la justificación que le dio, le dijo que extrañaba a Edward, pero a mitad de la semana cuando vio que su hijo la miraba frunciendo el ceño se dijo que era suficiente, no podía deambular en su casa como muerta en vida... tenía que buscar soluciones, eso era lo que mejor hacía.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a su reunión de hombres y dejar a las muchachas solas, no quería hacer un espectáculo público pero Edward la estaba orillando a hacer exactamente eso, y así hubiese estado en una misión de reconocimiento igual tendría un compromiso y tenía que cumplirlo. Pero de nuevo se equivocó. No fue a su cita, al parecer por la misión inesperada que le surgió a Edward no pudieron reunirse, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Seth, que a juzgar por el extraño tono que usó, sabía algo más, o tal vez se lo estaba imaginando... Dios sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Tuvo que asistir a su reunión de mujeres y trató de disimular y disfrutar, no podía arruinarle la noche a Rosalie después de todo lo que se había esforzado, pero las constantes miradas preocupadas de Ángela le atormentaban, y no quería contarle nada a Rosalie. Siempre había sido muy reservada y ahora no sabía si había hecho bien al haberle contado a Ángela la verdad, pero en ese momento necesitaba desahogarse y estaba en su casa, no pudo evitarlo... A fin de cuentas solo era una humana más.

Al terminar la noche se fue en coche con Ángela, vivían cerca así que les era más fácil compartir un solo vehículo, y se arrepintiera o no volvió a sincerarse con ella, necesitaba hablar o si no iba a explotar. La tranquilidad que siempre había sentido y que le hacía reaccionar en situaciones adversas le estaba abandonando y sabía por qué... tenía miedo, más del que alguna vez había sentido, cada vez que le pasaba algo ella luchaba sin temor, solo mirando al futuro y con la esperanza de que algo bueno la estaba esperando, así que no tendría nada que perder, pero ahora... ahora si tenía mucho que perder, su felicidad y al hombre que amaba.

El consejo que Ángela le había dado aquella noche la persiguió por el resto de la semana_: "Si él no te quiere escuchar tienes que hacer que lo haga, si es lo que quieres y crees que vale la pena tienes que luchar por ello"_.

Claro que merecía la pena, era su futuro, su hogar, el único lugar donde ella quería estar, así que lucharía por ello. Ángela tenía razón, buscaría la oportunidad... no importaba que fuera la más inapropiada de todas, la aprovecharía.

Y ahora estaba lista para eso, parada en la ventana al lado de la puerta de su hogar arreglada, usando un vestido largo negro sin tirantes tipo corsé, con la falda un poco abombada, peinada con un moño suelto y maquillaje adecuado para el evento al que iba a acudir... La ceremonia y recepción a honor de ascensos en la Casa Blanca, donde iban a nombrar a Carlisle Secretario de Defensa. Charlie se quedó a dormir con Emmett y Rosalie, como ella estaba tan avanzada en su embarazo decidieron no ir, y se ofrecieron a cuidarlo.

El único contacto que tuvo con Edward durante la semana fue una llamada que le había hecho el día anterior y que duró treinta segundos. No pudo aprovecharla como quería y él tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, tan sólo el recordar esa llamada le causaba risa, al pensar en lo absurdo de la situación, solo le había ordenado que estuviera lista para el evento a las ocho de la noche y había trancado la llamada sin permitir siquiera que ella pronunciara una palabra.

Debería haber sido más fuerte, haberle gritado, incluso no estar lista esperándole... pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que él le estaba negando sin remordimiento alguno.

A las ocho en punto se paró frente a la casa un carro negro, ella nunca lo había visto, de lo que sí estaba segura es que no era el vehículo de Edward y maldita sea no era él quien se estaba bajando del allí si no un soldado de menor rango que nunca había visto. En ese momento sintió una gran indignación contra Edward, no podía ser así de irrazonable... lo iba a matar, se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Antes que tocara el timbre ella abrió la puerta.

-Señora Cullen - anunció un sargento rubio y alto que vestía de gala.

-Sí - respondió Bella -, ¿quién eres?

-Soy el sargento primero James Salvatore señora, me ordenaron llevarla a la Casa Blanca.

Bella asintió y lo siguió, sabía que estaba allí para eso desde el momento que lo vio, Edward ni siquiera se había dignado en ir a buscarla a su casa, ¿sería así en el evento también? ¿Evitaría que ella se le acercara? ¡Pues la escucharía! Ella haría esa noche lo que fuera para que lo hiciera.

Cuarenta minutos después estaba entrando a la Casa Blanca y se quedó un momento sin respiración, el gran césped estaba muy bien cuidado, y el edificio grande e imponente la impactó. Se veía que era un lugar de poder y solo en pensar que iba a entrar como invitada de gala a un evento en ese lugar le hizo sonreír con ironía. Una ex convicta estaba entrando como lo que era, una dama, ese era un edificio que reflejaba sentido de justicia de alguna forma, y allí estaba ella, digna, a pesar de que en su momento esa justicia le había sido negada, que salió adelante y se ganó un puesto en la comunidad que la había execrado sin dar la oportunidad de escucharla.

El sargento la escoltó fuera del vehículo y la dejó en la puerta donde dos hombres seguramente responsables de protocolo, eran los encargados de llevar a los invitados al gran salón donde se iba a realizar la recepción.

-El presidente Truman - empezó a decir el guía que la llevaba a ella y a varios invitados más a su destino final - terminó la reconstrucción del edificio en 1951, las instalaciones se consideraron inestables, por eso se remodelaron por completo los espacios interiores y se construyó el nuevo bastidor interno, volvieron a restaurar la escalera central - dijo a la vez que la señalaba mientras Bella miraba cada parte asombrada, era completamente elegante y estaba perfectamente decorado.

Entraron al salón y Bella observó la habitación, había grandes mesas con manteles blancos, en una de las esquinas de la estancia había un escenario con orquesta y al lado un podio con la bandera, ya había mucha gente. Era intimidante ver tantos militares vestidos de gala con diferentes trajes dependiendo de su rango, Bella se asombró al reconocer a varios senadores y en una de las mesas por las que pasó siguiendo al acomodador a la suya vio al gobernador de Washington, trató de caminar con el mayor aplomo posible como si perteneciera allí y siempre se codeara con gente importante, cuando vio a Esme se sintió aliviada.

-Respira Bella - le dijo a la vez que la abrazaba -, la primera vez puede ser muy intimidante, lo sé por experiencia, después mejora.

Asintió todavía pálida y la observó.

-Estás hermosa, Esme -. Llevaba un vestido rojo con tirante finos y la falda cuadrada.

-No todos los días nombran a tu esposo Secretario de defensa.

-Debes sentirte muy orgullosa.

-Mucho... De toda mi familia, Carlisle por fin tiene el puesto que siempre ha querido y que se ha ganado a fuerza de trabajar duro por su país. Edward es feliz con su familia como siempre lo quise ver y eso tengo que agradecértelo a ti por supuesto – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –. Mi nieto es el niño más guapo, inteligente e ingenioso que he conocido, Emmett y Rosalie por fin van a ser padres, como siempre lo habían soñado y tú… - le sonrió amorosamente – has luchado tanto en tu vida mi niña, batallado tantas guerras y de alguna forma nunca has perdido tu esencia, no has dejado de ser amable, inocente y cariñosa, y te has ganado nuestro amor y cariño con tu fuerza -. A Bella se le aguaron los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, era como si Esme entendiera todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, si tan solo ella supiera cuanto en verdad había batallado. Bella sentía a Esme como si fuera su madre, no podía evitarlo, era el aura de esa mujer y lo cariñosa que era con todos, y tenía razón, de allí iba a sacar la fortaleza para superar lo que estaba pasando ahora como siempre hizo -. De todos, de ti es de la que estoy más orgullosa.

-Gracias Esme – susurró pensando en que no sabía si lo seguiría estando si supiera todo de su pasado.

-Además, tú también te ves preciosa, creo que mi hijo no podrá alejarse de ti en toda la noche.

-Eso es si lo encuentro en algún momento - le respondió en forma de broma a la vez que observaba alrededor por si lo veía, aunque no había dicho algo más enserio en su vida.

Esme rió divertida -. Ambos están desaparecidos, pero es porque se encuentran en una reunión, Carlisle me dijo que nos encontrábamos aquí por eso me envió un carro oficial, ¿no te dijo Edward? Tengo entendido que él hizo lo mismo contigo porque tenía que estar en el mismo sitio.

_¿Así __que por eso me __recogió__ un veh__í__culo oficial?_ Eso le alegró un poco, tal vez si podría cumplir con su propósito.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado - dijo a la vez que golpeaba su frente, haciendo la parodia que no recordaba algo que nunca le habían dicho.

Media hora después a Bella le dolían los hombros de la tensión que le producía esperar que llegara Edward, la primera banda de la noche ya estaba tocando y muchas parejas estaban bailando, ella seguía conversando con Esme, tratando de contagiarse un poco del ánimo de su suegra.

-¡Oh!, allí vienen - dijo Esme y Bella volteó en la dirección que estaba señalando.

Edward tenía puesto su uniforme de gala azul, y ¡Dios!, se veía perfecto, venía caminando al lado de Carlisle.

-Mis hombres son perfectos, ¿no lo crees? – Le preguntó Esme, Bella solo pudo sonreír, sí, físicamente lo eran... en el interior... ese era otro asunto.

Esme se levantó a abrazar a Carlisle y a Edward, Bella se levantó también sin saber bien cómo iba a actuar, abrazó a Carlisle felicitándolo de nuevo y cuando llegó a Edward solo podía mirarlo, había de nuevo una muralla entre ellos que le evitaba acercarse con la confianza que habían construido en estos meses pasados.

Al final fue Edward quien resolvió la situación, se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apartó diciendo su nombre, causando que el corazón de Bella se partiera un poco. Se sentaron en la mesa, pero unos minutos después Carlisle invitó a Esme a bailar instando a Bella y a Edward para que los acompañaran, ella se levantó y los siguieron a la pista de baile, donde había más de cincuenta parejas.

Ese era el momento, estaba sola con él, si se cuenta como sola estar rodeada por más de cien personas y el sonido de la música, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía, tal vez convencerlo de que fuesen fuera, ella vio que en los laterales había unas grandes puertas para salir al jardín.

Él le rodeo la cintura con su brazo mientras con la otra tomaba su mano, Bella se estremeció, la había tocado anteriormente pero en esta ocasión estaba tan rígido que su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar a ese cambio.

-Edward... - le dijo acercándose más para que pudiera escucharla.

-Ahora no es el momento, Bella - le interrumpió a la vez que se tensaba más si era posible entre sus brazos. Hablaban en susurros, completamente pegados uno al otro.

-Tú no me has dado otro momento, Edward - le respondió seria.

-¡Maldición, Bella! - dijo a la vez que intentaba soltarla pero ella lo evitaba -. No me gustan los espectáculos públicos.

Bella se estremeció ante esa amenaza encubierta.

-No me importa que no te gusten, si no me dejas hablar juro por Dios que haré uno bastante grande aquí.

-No hay nada que hablar, ya lo entendí todo…

-Claro que no entendiste nada – le interrumpió Bella desesperada –, si me hubieses dejado explicarte, si no hubieses huido sabrías…

-Lo que no entiendo – siguió Edward como si no la hubiese escuchado – es, ¿por qué accediste a estar conmigo? – Bella quedó paralizada por un segundo y Edward tuvo que moverla con un poco más de fuerza para que siguiera bailando.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

-Entiendo que quisieras hacerme daño y humillarme por lo que te hice. Claro, imagino que lo planeaste los dos días que no estuve en Forks, de todas las posibles reacciones de tu parte para defenderte me falló esa, debí haberte sacado a rastras esa noche y secuestrarte – sonrió amargamente –, debí secuestrarte hace once años como lo había pensado en primer lugar, pero no lo hice ni en esa oportunidad ni cuando te volví a ver – continuó negando con la cabeza y viéndose furioso y frustrado -. Yo lo sabía, sabía que me odiabas. ¿Qué otra cosa podías sentir por mí? Solo pensé por un momento que tal vez era cierto lo que me decías. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego e iluso en pensar que alguna vez te podría merecer?

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo Edward – dijo con la voz ahogada y sintiéndose completamente confundida y dolida -, tienes que escucharme por Dios yo no estoy con él, no quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo, te amo, ¿cómo puedes decir que te odio? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de todo lo que te he dicho? ¿Lo que he hecho? - le cuestionó con los ojos llorosos respirando profundamente para no llorar, no podía derrumbarse ya que estaban en público.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con él cuando te liberé Bella?, ¿tanto ansiabas tu venganza? ¿Destruirme como lo hice yo contigo? Dios sabe que lo merezco - Edward la miró a los ojos, toda su expresión de dolor cambió inmediatamente a rabia, Bella tembló por su porte amenazador -, pero no entiendes, no has logrado entender que eres mía, solo mía y que esa oferta ha caducado, nunca te daré el divorcio, nunca Bella, nunca estarás con él, nunca te dejaré ir…

-Jacob es solo un amigo, Edward - insistió.

-¿Un amigo? - Él rió sin humor lo que causó otro estremecimiento en su espina doral - Estabas desesperada porque me fuera, te pedí varias veces que vinieras conmigo, incluso cuando te enteraste que Charlie sabía la verdad no quisiste que me quedara, porque sabías que él iba a ir...

-No Edward, eso es falso – dijo horrorizada, de todas las cosas que había imaginado nunca creyó que a esa conclusión fuera a la que había llegado - ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?

-Lo quieres, no lo puedes negar, llegué en el momento donde declarabais vuestro amor y hablabais de cuando se iban a ver…

-Edward no... – le susurró en voz de ruego ya sintiéndose un poco desesperada. Demonios, no era lo suficientemente malo que haya llegado a interrumpirlos sino que también había escuchado que se querían. Lo miró con miedo, tenía que explicarle que no fue así, hablarle sobre el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

-¿Disfrutas de tu venganza…? – Preguntó observándola con expresión atormentada.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó sin entender esas palabras ni a qué se refería con ellas - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Sé que lo merezco, te destrocé y tú buscaste la mejor forma para destrozarme a mí, y lo hiciste - le dijo a la vez que la soltaba y se quedaban mirándose a los ojos, parados en mitad de la pista mientras a su alrededor muchas parejas los rodeaban, aunque ellos no se percataban de ello, ni del ruido o de la orquesta, de nuevo estaban en su burbuja, salvo que en vez de sentir la paz y el amor como de costumbre, sentían pura turbulencia y dolor; los ojos de Bella se humedecieron de nuevo al ver la expresión de Edward, estaba desolado -. Me hiciste creer que podía tener todo lo que quería para después quitármelo - Bella negó con su cabeza incapaz de hablar, solo tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta -, me hiciste vivir un rato en el paraíso, y sabiendo que merecía el infierno me enviaste de nuevo a él, de la peor forma posible...

Ella lo observó fijamente y abrió la boca para tratar de defenderse pero las palabras no surgieron, respiraba aceleradamente por las emociones en su mirada y lo que le había dicho. Un segundo después él se había dado vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de la pista de baile, y Bella se volteó y salió camino al jardín, necesitaba tiempo para poder controlarse después de ese enfrentamiento y poder descubrir el sentido de esas palabras.

Unos minutos después seguía sin poder asimilar lo que Edward le había dicho. Él pensaba que ella había planeado eso, que lo había hecho para humillarle y dañarle, no podía creer que tuviera esa visión sobre ella y que denigrara de esa forma lo que había existido entre ellos. Tampoco lograba entender como teniéndolo al lado, pudiendo hablar y explicarle todo se quedó callada, ¿por qué demonios no dijo nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que quería decir Edward. Algo se le escapaba y sentía en el fondo de su corazón que había algo más de lo de Jacob… si fuera solo eso le daría la oportunidad de hablar, de aclararle lo sucedido, ¿no le debía eso al menos?... era algo más, lo presentía. Estaba en su mirada... ese sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos y que no entendía. Había dolor, miedo, furia, ¿decepción, tal vez? pero había algo más, ¿qué era lo que se le estaba escapando?

-Aquí está mi nuera favorita - la sorprendió Carlisle riendo detrás de ella.

Bella se volteó sonriendo también, disimulando la turbación que todavía sentía en su interior -. Tu única nuera, así que por supuesto debo ser tu favorita.

-Cierto, aunque debo admitir que siempre me agradó Tanya, era una buena muchacha, pero creo que te he llegado a querer muchísimo más a ti, haces muy feliz a mi hijo.

Bella asintió con los ojos llorosos y sonriendo.

-Yo los quiero mucho a ustedes, han sido una verdadera familia para mí – le confesó emotiva. Siempre iba a estar agradecida por ellos, y aunque esa era una ocasión para estar felices, su estado de ánimo y los últimos acontecimientos le hacían dudar sobre su futuro con Edward, y eso hacía que se sintiera derrumbar. Empezaron a caminar por el jardín completamente en silencio.

-Espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas - le dijo Carlisle preocupado unos segundos después y Bella lo miró fijamente, ¿por qué pensaba siempre que las cosas no eran evidentes? Por Dios él estuvo allí ese día, vio salir a Jacob de la casa, ¿creería lo mismo que Edward?

-Carlisle... él solo es un amigo, sí, tengo que admitir que hubo un momento que fue más que eso pero nunca lo amé, solo he amado a tu hijo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, sé cuánto amas a mi hijo, solo hay que ver como lo miras para darse cuenta.

-Es Edward quien tiene que entender eso - declaró frustrada a la vez que se sentaban en una banca escondida entre unos robles.

-Edward es terco, pero creo que lo comprenderá, ha esperado mucho para estar contigo... espero que no lo arruine ahora que está tan cerca.

Bella lo miró desconcertada y decidió cambiar el tema, no quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

-Eres el invitado de honor, ¿qué haces escondido aquí conmigo? Debes ir a tu fiesta.

-Mi familia me necesita, y aunque parezca mentira porque no siempre lo demuestro es lo primero para mí - suspiró profundamente -. Sé que he cometido muchas equivocaciones con Edward, me enseñaron que debía ser fuerte y disciplinado, tal vez al hacer eso no le pude demostrar cuanto lo quiero, excepto con acciones.

-Él ya lo sabe Carlisle – le susurró tomando su mano -, nadie podría dudar eso, aunque no se lo hayas dicho con palabras.

-Cierto... aunque creo que mi mayor error fue forzarlo a ser militar, sé que nunca quiso serlo, pero tenía que comprender que esa era la mejor forma de proteger a su familia, ya lo entiende, ahora que te tiene a ti y a Charlie lo hace.

Bella asintió conmovida y ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Ya he tomado mis dos primeras decisiones como secretario de defensa y creo que en ninguna me he equivocado – dijo unos segundos después cambiando completamente de tema.

-¿Ya puedes tomar decisiones?, ¿no necesitas primero tener tu nombramiento?

-Eso es solo una mera formalidad así como este evento, soy secretario desde principios de esta semana.

-¡Oh...! Entiendo.

-¿No quieres saber cuáles fueron?

-Sí… claro - Bella frunció el ceño, no era muy normal en Carlisle informar de sus movimientos, mucho menos a ella o de cuestiones de trabajo.

-Edward va a trabajar en mi gabinete, va a cumplir funciones administrativas desde el día de hoy.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -. ¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que ya no va a realizar misiones donde arriesgue su vida, no va a viajar sino es estrictamente necesario y solo a otros entes gubernamentales, los va a proteger pero de otra forma.

-¿Y Edward quiere eso?

-Estoy seguro que sí, nunca le ha gustado liderar grupos activos por las consecuencias que pudieran tener sus órdenes, así que creo que estará más que satisfecho - Bella asintió, en todo ese tiempo había pensado que Carlisle no conocía a su hijo, pero estaba equivocada - y así tendrá más tiempo para pasar con su familia.

-Gracias, Carlisle – sonrió agradecida. Era bueno para Edward así estaría más tranquilo y tenía que admitir que ella también lo estaría ya que sabría que él estaba a salvo.

-¿Quieres saber cuál ha sido mi segunda decisión? - Bella asintió - Pues ejecutarla solo requirió dos simples llamadas una a la fiscalía y otra a la cárcel de Yorkshire.

Bella se tensó inmediatamente y se levantó del asiento mirándolo de frente.

-¿Qué?

Carlisle sonrió con una mirada de comprensión y apoyo que le hizo temblar y respirar entrecortadamente.

-A partir de hoy todos los archivos de la detención de Isabella Swan están completamente desaparecidos, es como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Bella lo observó horrorizada y sintió que su corazón iba a explotar dentro de su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Se lo dijiste a Edward? – Preguntó llevando una mano a su pecho para tranquilizarse, todos los secretos que cuidadosamente había guardado estaban al descubierto y a la persona menos indicada.

-Edward no sabe nada – contestó negando con la cabeza -, creo que la buena noticia debes dársela tú.

-Pero...

-Cuando Edward empezó a trabajar en la cárcel cambió – le interrumpió -, estaba más animado, hasta yo lo noté, lo cual es mucho decir porque en ese tiempo mis preocupaciones eran otras, empezando por la segunda guerra mundial - Bella asintió –, incluso me pidió que no lo enviara a combatir cuando empezamos a participar oficialmente en la guerra, yo moví mis influencias y lo hice, era la primera vez que él me pedía algo con respecto al trabajo y yo no quise negárselo.

Le hizo una seña para que se sentara y Bella lo hizo, tenía mil y una preguntas que hacerle, pero en ese momento comprendió que era mejor dejarlo terminar su historia.

-Un tiempo después él cambió completamente, se ensimismó, era como si cargara un peso grande en los hombros que nadie podía quitar, allí reaccioné, me di cuenta de lo mal que me había comportado con él, como me había aislado, pero ya no había solución, el mal estaba hecho y no tenía forma de acercarme a él aunque quisiera.

-Él te ama Carlisle.

-No lo dudo Bella, pero yo no he estado allí para él y la mayor parte de lo que pasó fue mi responsabilidad, estoy seguro de eso.

Bella frunció el ceño, ¿qué era lo que sabía Carlisle? Entendía que conocía de su permanencia en prisión pero… ¿acaso también conocía todo lo demás?

-Estoy diciendo las conclusiones antes de contar la historia, ¿no es así? – Ella asintió tragando grueso –. Yo vi a Edward caer en ese abismo sin poder encontrar algún tipo de salida, se fue a la guerra y cambió irremediablemente, poco después de la guerra se creó la Organización de Naciones Unidas y se firmó la declaración de derechos humanos – Carlisle sonrió –, un gran logro para la humanidad. En ese tiempo Edward llegó a mi despacho y me solicitó, más bien exigió que hablara con mis contactos en el senado para derogar la norma del robo cuando son menores de edad, o cuando es motivo de necesidad, es decir hurto famélico.

Bella se sorprendió por eso y sonrió sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco -. ¿Él hizo eso?

-Nunca lo había visto tan apasionado por algo, por lo menos no desde antes de ir a combate y allí empecé a unir cabos, al principio creía que era la guerra lo que lo había afectado, a todos nos ha pasado, pero después de esa conversación una idea surgió en mi cabeza y fui a Yorkshire para investigar por mi cuenta.

-Y allí supiste - susurró.

-Allí llegué a nuevas presunciones. Busqué registros de prisioneras por ese tipo de delitos en el período que Edward fue jefe y encontré dos casos, Isabella Swan y Heidi Clawn, claro el de esta última solo fue de cuatro meses cuando el tuyo fue por seis largos años.

-Sí, fue un período muy triste de mi vida – dijo en tono amargo y Carlisle asintió comprensivamente.

-Lo imagino, fue una sentencia extremadamente larga para lo que te llevaste, un simple pan porque tenías hambre – Bella asintió – ¿sabes?, me interesó mucho tu caso, y no tuve que indagar mucho para saber el porqué de tu condena.

-¿Acaso fui la única a quien condenaron por ese delito? Me acabas de decir que a Heidi también la condenaron por ello, lo sé, la conocí – le cuestionó mirándolo con interés.

-Ciertamente no la única, pero sí una de las más perjudicadas, lamentablemente fuiste un medio para un fin.

-No entiendo.

-En esa época el fiscal Dimitri – Bella tembló al escuchar el nombre del abogado que la señaló en la corte como la peor de las inmundicias humanas, por no tener hogar y dinero – quería optar por el cargo de Fiscal General, por lo que buscaba ganar muchos casos y generalmente con grandes condenas, lamentablemente tú eras una niña sin medios económicos ni relaciones, así que se aprovechó de tus circunstancias para conseguir su victoria.

Bella dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la banca sintiéndose derrotada y triste. Toda su vida se había preguntado por qué la habían condenado por tanto tiempo, de hecho esa fue la única pregunta que salió de sus labios por todo un día y que nadie le quiso contestar, no importaba cuanto gritara nadie la ayudó. ¿Acaso su condena fue solo un juego político? No podía ser que usasen la vida de seres humanos tan fríamente y para tan banal fin.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué… - susurró con voz rota mientras apretaba las manos en su regazo.

-Lo siento, Bella – le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano entre las suyas buscando que se relajara –, no era mi intención que recordaras algo tan triste, pero quería que entendieras lo que pasó.

-Gracias… - susurró asintiendo todavía sintiéndose ligeramente aturdida por lo que le había contado - gracias por responder al fin mi pregunta.

Él asintió y ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, tal vez su suegro le estaba dando tiempo para que asimilara todo.

-¿Qué sucedió después? – Preguntó cuando por fin pudo calmar su revolucionado corazón.

-Después dejé el pasado atrás – continuó Carlisle -, no podía hablar con Edward de lo que descubrí ya que eran meras conjeturas. Años después él llevó a Tanya a casa y yo traté de pensar que él era feliz, que había por fin conseguido la vida que quería.

-¿Y no era así?

-No Bella, él nunca volvió a ser como antes, no hasta que tú volviste a su vida. Cuando fue a anunciar que se había casado contigo, al momento que mencionó tu nombre lo supe, eras la muchacha que estuvo detenida y lamentablemente me culpé a mí mismo y a Edward de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó observándolo confundida y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Edward fue a decirnos de su nueva unión y estaba tan animado, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que hacía años no observaba y estoy seguro que una de las razones por la que su relación no funcionó fue por mí – Bella lo iba a interrumpir, nunca existió una relación así que no debía achacarse ninguna responsabilidad sobre ello, pero él la detuvo –. Yo soy muy rígido Bella, muy correcto, siempre me he regido de esa manera, no le di libertades de ningún tipo y por supuesto él debía saber que si te traía a mi casa, a una ex convicta, jamás te iba a aceptar.

Bella se entristeció, estaba claro que eso era así, eso perjudicaría su reputación, lo que no entendía era entonces por qué lo había hecho y le estaba contando que conocía todo sobre su pasado.

-¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando fue a decírselo? ¿Por qué ya se había casado conmigo? – Preguntó y ella misma se dio una respuesta que causó que el dolor en su pecho se ensanchara. Consideraba a esas personas como su familia, le dolía pensar que no era reciproco y que ahora se estaba confesando porque sabía que ella estaba teniendo problemas con Edward.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente y mirándola con tal cariño que por un segundo ella dejó de respirar.

-Cuando Edward habló con nosotros esa noche, ya mi forma de pensar había cambiado radicalmente por varias razones.

-¿Qué razones?

-Primero: ¿Cómo me puedo llamar funcionario de este gran país y defensor de sus ideales si no los ejecuto yo mismo? ¿Cómo puedo ir a proteger un país sin creer en el derecho de la segunda oportunidad? – Dijo con voz calmada y segura –. Segundo: Cualquier duda que pude albergar pereció cuando vi a Edward ese día, de alguna forma había cambiado, había vuelto a la vida, Esme te lo dijo Bella y yo te lo vuelvo a decir gracias por devolverme a mi hijo.

-¿Esme lo sabe? - Bella pestañeó varias veces para evitar llorar y no dañar su maquillaje.

-Por supuesto, desde el día que Edward fue a anunciar su matrimonio y a darnos la excelente noticia que éramos abuelos Esme tuvo conocimiento.

-¿Y tampoco tiene problemas con eso? – De pronto retumbaron en su interior las palabras que su suegra pronunció esa misma noche, y con lo que Carlisle le estaba diciendo confirmaba lo que había sospechado… Esme lo sabía todo y por eso le había dicho eso, su corazón se hinchó de amor y cariño hacía esas personas que le habían abierto sus brazos y corazones.

Carlisle se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Bella eres aceptada y querida por mi familia, nunca habíamos conocido a alguien tan especial como tú y entendemos por qué Edward te quiere, ya que para nosotros es imposible no hacerlo.

–Gracias – susurró varias veces mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza –. Pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué borrar mis antecedentes si no les avergüenzan?

-Por varias razones egoístas, por ti, no merecías antecedentes penales cuando en verdad no cometiste ningún delito así existiera un precedente que lo estableciera; también eres mi familia y efectivamente somos figuras públicas ahora y no podemos dar motivos de alarma – Bella asintió, de nuevo la reputación – y por Charlie, que fue la razón más importante, según lo que he entendido no quieres que se entere.

-No.

-Pues Charlie será militar, es lo que quiere y no me mires así – le dijo levantando una mano para que se detuviera mientras Bella lo miraba recriminatoriamente – está en su sangre, y al formar parte de nuestro círculo puede tener acceso a cierta información indeseada… ¿entiendes?

Bella asintió, no había pensado en eso, en que Charlie se pudiera enterar por terceros de lo que había pasado en su juventud.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que eres libre – declaró sonriendo –, con un prontuario limpio. Ese es el único regalo que puedo darte para compensar todo lo que les hice sufrir en el pasado al inculcarle a mi hijo mis prejuicios y al ser tan rígido que no admitía opinión en contrario.

-Me dijiste que culpabas a Edward, ¿por qué? – pregunto inmediatamente. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de saber el porqué de lo que le dijo a Edward ese día en el estudio.

-Me avergoncé de él, como de mí mismo. En el momento que supo que podrías estar embarazada tenía que haber luchado conmigo, hacerme entender que eras importante en su vida o repudiarme, no debió haberte dejado sola, sin protección por mis prejuicios.

-No, Carlisle – declaró negando repetidamente con la cabeza - él no sabía que estaba embarazada y nunca nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Debió buscarte…

-Pero ya estamos juntos que es lo importante – le interrumpió.

-Y todo se va a solucionar, ya verás – le dijo mientras sonreía y Bella lo imitaba aunque más por inercia que por otra cosa, había olvidado por un momento lo que estaba pasando en su vida en el presente, por estar recordando el pasado.

-Ojalá así sea – susurró suspirando hondo.

-Vamos al salón Bella, creo que ya he abandonado a tu suegra por mucho tiempo.

-Cierto – respondió levantándose – he acaparado al invitado de honor de esta celebración por mucho tiempo - Carlisle la abrazó y empezaron a caminar a la puerta –. Gracias por todo – le dijo sonriendo. Él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias a ti – ella sonrió con afecto a su suegro.

-¿Bella? – Interrumpió Seth cuando iban a entrar al salón - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Aquí me despido entonces – informó Carlisle – hablamos más tarde - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella asintió y lo observó caminar hacia dentro del salón.

-Dime, Seth.

-¿Hubo algún problema con Jacob?

Bella lo miró impresionada.

-¿Con Jacob? ¿Edward te dijo algo?

-¿Edward? Es imposible que él hable con alguien sobre lo que le pasa. Es solo que… - la miró avergonzado y se pasó una mano por su cabello – yo le dije donde vivías, es que me insistió tanto...

-Me estaba preguntando cómo habría conseguido mi dirección… - dijo más para sí misma que para él, ahora que lo pensaba era obvio que Seth se la hubiese otorgado.

-Él me dijo que solo quería hablar contigo, no pensé que habría ningún problema – declaró con expresión preocupada. Bella lo observó por un segundo y después se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Seth, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, muchas gracias por decirle donde estaba.

-Pero… - le interrumpió soltándola - ahora tienes problemas con Edward, yo no quería eso.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Pues nada más hay que verlos ahora, están separados, y se siente la tensión hasta a cinco mesas de distancia que es donde me encuentro – Bella asintió –. No quería causarles ningún problema, si quieres hablo con él y le cuento que yo le di la dirección a Jacob, que no lo habías vuelto a ver...

-No – le interrumpió enfáticamente, él tenía que creerle a ella no a los demás, tenía que confiar en su amor y en la relación que habían empezado a formar.

-Siento que es mi responsabilidad, yo lo llevé a tu casa – continuó con voz atormentada.

-No Seth, no es tu culpa, tranquilo, esto se va a solucionar – dijo firmemente. Solo deseaba que por dentro sintiera la misma confianza que estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Seth la miró aliviado y dio un profundo suspiro -. Es solo que… Edward parecía tan feliz, tan tranquilo, estaba de buen humor, ustedes se veían muy felices y no quiero que pierdan eso y que él vuelva a ser como era antes.

Bella que estaba observando hacia el salón por si podía ubicarlo entre la gente sintió que el corazón se detenía por un segundo, volteó para ver a Seth fijamente y en ese momento la verdad la golpeó como si fuera un tren en movimiento.

Lo entendió todo. Por qué Edward se había comportado así, por qué seguía actuando de esa forma… por qué le dijo esas cosas en la pista de baile. Un sentimiento de pura rabia la invadió por completo. Iba a cometer un asesinato, esa noche su recién inmaculado prontuario iba a ser marcado de nuevo.

Porque iba a matar a Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** miembros del primer curso de betas realizado por mundofanfiction . blogspot . com.

* * *

Bella estaba parada frente a Seth respirando agitadamente. Ahora lo comprendía todo, ¿cómo había estado tan ciega?, pensó que las cosas habían cambiado, que tal vez estaba ayudándolo, pero no, nunca lo había hecho.

-Esto no es por tu culpa, Seth – le repitió seria y mirándolo a los ojos, para que no hubiese dudas –, ni siquiera mía – negó repetidamente con la cabeza, furiosa y triste en igual proporción. ¿Por qué él estaba haciéndoles eso? –, todo es culpa de Edward.

-En lo que pueda ayudarte solo tienes que pedirlo – dijo asintiendo formalmente y abrazándola.

Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el tumulto de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, buscando evitar que la ahogara.

-¿Bella? – Escuchó la voz de Edward y se tensó inmediatamente. Se soltó del abrazo de Seth y se volteó para ver a su torturador personal, por el que tenía todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Entrecerró los ojos, tenía ganas de lanzarse encima y golpearlo o matarlo como amenazaba internamente, aunque sabía que nunca lo iba a cumplir, jamás había sentido la necesidad de ser violenta para enfatizar un punto, pero en ese momento era lo único que deseaba, quería hacerle entender a golpes lo que tanto le había repetido con palabras –. Nos vamos – le ordenó tosco y seco.

-No podemos irnos, Carlisle… - refutó preocupada mirando hacia el salón.

-Nos vamos ahora – repitió –, ya he hablado con mi padre – se volteó a Seth –. Adiós – e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida a la vez que tomaba a Bella por la espalda y la escoltaba a la salida.

Ella se dejó llevar, quería estar a solas con él, era el objetivo de haber ido esa noche, y después de su revelación estaba más deseosa de enfrentarse con él que nunca, y no quería ningún tipo de audiencia. Mientras lo seguía se reprochaba a sí misma, ¿cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta antes?, había tardado una semana en unir cabos, más incluso si cuenta el tiempo que había estado ciega, nada más recordar su mirada, esa que le hizo retroceder, casi hace que se golpee ya que había sido demasiado obvio.

Aunque también debía aceptar que él había aprendido bien, no quería preocuparla, pero ella sabía que disimulaba y ocultaba sus sentimientos, ¡lo sabía!, ¿por qué entonces no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Tanta era su necesidad por ser feliz que no entendió lo que estaba pasando?

Todo tuvo sentido por fin cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Seth, pero debería haberlo entendido antes en la pista de baile, había oído lo que le dijo pero no lo escuchó, si lo hubiese hecho lo más seguro es que lo habría arrastrado hacia la puerta ella misma y trataría de hacerlo entender la realidad, aunque ya lo hubiese intentado y hubiera fallado magistralmente.

Salieron a la entrada lateral de la Casa Blanca y ya el auto estaba frente a ellos por un oficial de menor rango. Edward le hizo un gesto de aprobación al soldado y le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Bella. Entró sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca, otros sentimientos luchaban por ganarle a la ira, pero trataba de mantenerlos lejos a toda costa, si ese sentimiento se alejaba la iba a dejar completamente desprotegida, el dolor entraría por completo dentro de su ser y ya no habría forma de no derrumbarse.

Él entró al carro unos segundos después y lo puso en marcha. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, cada uno parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bella estaba tratando de controlarse, de no gritar, patalear, hacer un berrinche como una niña pidiendo, exigiéndole que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera antes de que fuera tarde, era tan grande el sentimiento de frustración que las manos le temblaban y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Tenías que ser tan grosero con Seth? – Le preguntó cuando no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

-¿Qué te dijo de Jacob? – le respondió con otra pregunta -. ¿O qué le mandaste a decir tú? ¿Las horas que no estoy en casa? ¿O cuando se van a volver a ver?

-No estaba hablando de Jacob, estaba hablando de ti y Seth es tu amigo o ¿eso también lo has olvidado?

Bella miraba a Edward fijamente, estaba muy alterado; su mandíbula estaba tensa, apretaba el volante con mucha fuerza y sus ojos eran pura furia, se habían vuelto hielo de nuevo, pero su expresión ya no la engañaba porque sabía lo que había debajo de eso.

Volteó a la ventanilla y observó el paisaje, los árboles se veían como puntos negros y pasaban rápidamente al lado del vehículo; la rabia inmediatamente fue convirtiéndose en miedo, porque él estaba casi descontrolado y ella lo sabía.

-Edward, reduce la velocidad, vas muy rápido – le exigió sintiéndose nerviosa. Generalmente cuando manejaba era muy controlado, tal vez por su experiencia con Tanya y Marie, por lo que verlo hacer algo tan imprudente le hacía entender que estaba llegando casi al límite.

Edward ignoró la súplica de la velocidad, y Bella sintió que iban más rápido por lo que rápidamente llegó al borde de la histeria.

-¡Ve más despacio! ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

Él presionó el pedal del freno con tanta fuerza que las ruedas sonaron, Bella se impulsó hacia delante por el impacto y tuvo que agarrarse con el tablero para no golpearse.

-¡¿Estás loco? – Le gritó desesperada.

Edward apagó el vehículo, se giró para quedar de frente a ella y la miró. Bella tembló, nunca había visto su mirada tan oscura y amenazadora.

-¡Sí, estoy loco! – Le gritó - ¡Y demonios si eso sería mejor para ustedes!, ¡que sea un loco o que me muera y así puedas irte con tu jodido amor! - Bella negaba con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por el nudo en la garganta a la vez que veía todo nublado por las lágrimas -. ¡Pero eso no pasara nunca porque tú eres mía Isabella!, te lo dije esa noche cuando te advertí que no lo quería cerca de ti, ¡me perteneces!

Edward se acercó a ella y con sus brazos tomó sus piernas y las jaló para acomodarla de forma horizontal en el asiento.

-¡No, Edward! ¡Así no! - Gritó Bella forcejeando, pateándolo y volteándose, pero él la dominó apretando sus muslos y paralizándola contra el asiento.

Edward levantó su falda hasta las caderas y le abrió las piernas colocándose en medio de ellas, agarró las manos de Bella que lo estaban golpeando con una de ellas y bajó su cabeza a diez centímetros de su cara mirándola fijamente, ella dejó de moverse y lo miró.

La tristeza de los ojos de Edward solo era eclipsada por la tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Eres mía, Bella, solo mía - le dijo Edward con voz rota y respiración acelerada, Ella cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente se rindió y subió su cabeza para unir sus labios.

Edward respondió desesperado, el beso poco a poco se fue volviendo salvaje y necesitado. Era como si trataba de afirmar con su cuerpo lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, invadió su boca como si quisiera devorarla, pero Bella respondió con la misma desesperación, a la vez que trataba de liberar sus manos de la prisión en que él las tenía. Edward la liberó, Bella jaló su cabello y rasguñó su espalda por encima de su ropa, la rabia se había transformado en la necesidad de estar juntos, de estar con él, de reafirmarle lo que tanto le había dicho y que nunca quiso aceptar.

Edward bajó a su cuello y empezó a morderlo, Bella empezó a hacer lo mismo con su hombro, aunque la ropa evitara que llegara a hacer contacto con su piel. Las manos de él fueron a sus muslos, violentamente, sin la suavidad y el cariño que conocía, los agarró apretándolos, fue a su ropa interior y la desgarró con una mano mientras con la otra se desabrochó el pantalón liberándose de lo que lo estorbaba, con un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella y los dos gritaron fuertemente. Empezó a moverse frenéticamente, de manera salvaje mirando a Bella. Ella empezó a gemir, a gritar, agarraba sus hombros, a su espalda, con los impulsos tan rápidos y largos su cabeza golpeaba con la puerta de copiloto, pero no lo percibía, solo lo sentía a él invadiéndola de la forma más desesperada, excitante y tan intenso que en pocos minutos ambos llegaron a un orgasmo enloquecedor gritando sus nombres, y pasaron varios minutos antes que sus respiraciones se calmaran y pudieran recobrar el sentido. Se mantuvieron abrazados, respirando en el cuello del otro.

En el cuerpo de Bella ya no había rabia, la había abandonado por completo, lo amaba demasiado y esto hacía que su corazón se retorciera más fuerte por el dolor que sentía. El único enemigo en esa relación era él y la estaba matando, se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo, y ella ya no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Edward se levantó y empezó a acomodar su ropa, Bella se sentó y se bajó el vestido, no podía hacer nada con su ropa interior que estaba rota y tirada en el piso del vehículo.

-Lo siento - dijo Edward, mirando al suelo.

Ella observó su expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento y sintió ganas de gritar hacía el cielo, con eso llegó a su límite, se acercó a él y agarró la llave del contacto del vehículo imposibilitando así que se pusieran en marcha.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Edward mirándola confundido -. Dame las llaves – le exigió.

-No, Edward, ya fue suficiente, esto es lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Hoy vamos a hablar – le informó con tono decidido.

-Bella, no quiero oírlo – dijo negando con la cabeza y arrugando su cara.

-Y yo no quería venir para acá, pelearme contigo ni casarme, pero lo hice, ¿no es así? – Le refutó con voz dolida y frustrada.

-Sí, ya sé que te arrepientes de todo lo que vivimos y que quieres irte con él, lo sé - dijo Edward abatido y con expresión culpable.

-¡Maldición, Edward, no sabes nada!, me he cansado de dejarte orquestar nuestras vidas como un maestro, empezando con que en este momento la estás destrozando completamente y sin ninguna razón.

-Bella...

-¡Cállate! Quien va a hablar ahora soy yo. No pasó nada con Jacob - la iba a interrumpir pero ella levantó la mano, lo miró y Edward cerró la boca -. Él fue a casa y hablamos, solo quería saber si era feliz, si estaba tranquila contigo, y si no sentía nada por mí para así poder continuar con su vida.

Él la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-Dijeron que se querían – refutó rápidamente -, los escuché, ya no tienes que mentir.

-Lo quiero mucho – ella susurró rogándole con la mirada que le entendiera y observó como él hundió un poco los hombros –. Hoy vamos a tener la conversación que tanto tiempo hemos pospuesto. Jacob… - respiró hondo – fue mi primer amigo, mi único amigo, estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, y confundí ese sentimiento de amistad por algo más, porque nunca me había enamorado antes, por eso estuve con él, pero nunca estuve enamorada, nunca lo amé.

Él la miró fijamente –. Pero ese día, cuando te obligué a casarte conmigo me dijiste que lo querías.

-Cierto, lo quiero como un amigo, como un hermano, pero no lo amo Edward y eso fue lo que hablamos ese día, y si me hubieses dejado explicarte no habríamos sufrido esto durante una semana. Lo quiero en mi vida, pero solo como amigo.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos mientras él negaba lentamente con la cabeza, como si no lograra entender lo que ella le estaba confesando.

-Yo…

-¡Tú! – Le gritó señalándolo con un dedo con reproche -, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a planear algo tan malvado como lo que sugeriste en el baile?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando hacia el frente como si estuviese analizando esa pregunta. Después negó con la cabeza.

-No – respondió al fin.

-Me conoces, Edward, ¿de verdad crees que hubiese sido capaz de hacerte algo así? – Insistió dolida, necesitaba saber si de verdad creía que ella podría hacer eso.

-Pero es que… - empezó él.

-Te amo – le interrumpió -, únicamente a ti, mi corazón solo nació para pertenecerte, late más fuerte cuando estás cerca, por nadie más, ¿por qué no lo comprendes? Mírame a los ojos – le suplicó. Edward dejó de mirar al parabrisas y la observó a ella –. No te odio ¿cómo puedes creer que lo hago?, nunca lo he hecho y jamás sería capaz de hacer lo que me acusaste ni a ti ni a nada en este mundo, ¿entiendes? – Bella estaba un poco desesperada y alzó la voz al final -. ¡Necesito escuchar de tus labios que lo entiendes y que me crees! – Le rogó a la vez que respiraba aceleradamente para no derrumbarse en llanto.

-Lo creo – le dijo asintiendo y cerrando los ojos –, no me odias.

-¿Me crees cuando te digo que te amo? – Edward asintió –. No, quiero que digas que me crees, no que hagas una seña y que me lo hagas entender, necesito escucharlo…

-Sí, lo creo – afirmó unos segundos después –. Pero… ¿Por qué Bella? No lo entiendo.

-Y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, Edward - Bella contestó con voz derrotada y suspiró hondo -, no es Jacob, no es la falta de amor o mi presunta estadía en este matrimonio solo por obligación, es esa. ¿No ves dónde estamos? Han pasado más de once años y volvemos a estar en la parte delantera de un carro con mi ropa interior rota tirada en el piso.

Edward la miró con dolor y se estremeció con fuerza.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, yo... – dijo con voz tan desesperada que su corazón se contrajo dentro de su pecho.

-¡Basta! - Le interrumpió en tono enfático y Edward levantó la mirada esperando ¿qué? ¿Recriminaciones? ¿Insultos? Ella no sabía si llorar o reírse histérica en ese momento –. Debo decir que casi me lo creí, tu rabia sin proporciones, toda la actuación ofendida y herida por haberte traicionado, la forma en cómo declaraste que era tuya y que nunca me dejarías ir para obligarme a querer exactamente eso… todas fueron estrategias, tácticas para alejarme de ti ¿no es así?.

-Bella… - dijo negando con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

-No lo entendía – le volvió a interrumpir, sabía que tenía razón y nada de lo que le dijera iba a disuadirla -, no comprendía por qué estabas actuando así después de que pasamos unos meses felices y tranquilos, o por lo menos yo creí que habían sido así –. Él solo bajó la cabeza – pero no lo fue… no para ti, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que eras feliz cuando por dentro seguías sintiéndote de la misma manera?

Él la miró y ella agradeció que no tratara de refutarle sus palabras. Su mirada ahora reflejaba todo lo que había guardado en su interior desde meses atrás.

-Porque tú me lo pediste… - respondió por fin bajando la mirada hasta el suelo -. Lo intenté Bella, de verdad lo hice…

Ella negó con la cabeza y ahogó un sollozó tapándose la boca con una mano y cerrando los ojos por un segundo para evitar llorar.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste feliz? – Le preguntó cuando pudo calmarse mirándolo fijamente, Edward tenía los ojos brillosos, lo que le sorprendió un poco, nunca lo había visto tan desvalido antes, sus hombros estaban completamente hundidos, estaba derrotado… como ella misma se sentía.

-Sí… mucho – respondió en un susurro.

-Pero…

-Tú eras un sueño y me sentía tan feliz que algunas veces me olvidaba que no me lo merecía – le interrumpió -. Era maravilloso… tener lo que deseaba, lo que siempre había querido.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me alejaste? – Le preguntó con voz entrecortada limpiando una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de su ojo.

-Porque tú lo amas – contestó con voz plana.

-No – respondió Bella rápidamente.

-Yo pensaba que era así y… estabas conmigo cuando yo en verdad no tenía derecho…

-¿De ser feliz conmigo? – Le preguntó Bella y en ese momento sintió las lágrimas correr libre por sus mejillas - Edward... – negó con la cabeza, deseando que él entendiera lo que tantas veces ella le había dicho –. Todo este tiempo me has hecho feliz, amor mío ¿Por qué no puedes serlo tú también? – Edward negaba cabizbajo –. ¿Por qué te castigas por algo que ya pasó y que no puede cambiarse? Te perdoné hace tiempo, mucho tiempo en realidad. Te lo dije esa noche y hoy lo repito para que entiendas, el día que nació Charlie te perdoné, y de haberme obligado a casarme contigo también lo hice; ni siquiera sé en qué momento, tal vez cuando me di cuenta que no eras el ser vil y despiadado que me pintaste ese día, porque hiciste un buen trabajo para que te odiara, y eso imagino que es lo que querías… que te odiara, igual que te odias a ti mismo.

Bella lo vio voltear la cara a la ventana incapaz de mirarla y siguió hablando sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba un poco.

-Mírame, Edward, me enamoré de ti, te amo, hice el amor contigo porque quise, siempre, incluyendo este día. Te he dado un hijo maravilloso y estoy aquí luchando, pero el problema no soy yo, el problema eres tú, mi amor...

Jadeó ahogada por las lágrimas sintiendo como se le desgarraba el corazón al ver que se hacía daño una y otra vez. Se acercó a él y le tomó la cara entre las manos forzando a que le mirara, cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en su cara se mordió el labio al notar el dolor que había en ellos.

-Tú me amas, de eso no tengo dudas, pero no te perdonas, no importa si yo ya te he perdonado, tú no lo has hecho, ni por haber abusado de mi, por Tanya y Marie, y por haberme obligado a casarme contigo, es a raíz de eso que no crees merecer que alguien te ame, mucho menos yo...

-Bella, yo... – Edward negaba con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Es cierto, por eso buscaste esa excusa que necesitabas para alejarte de mí y decirte a ti mismo que no me merecías, que yo tenía que irme con otro hombre que no me hizo daño, y que nunca te amé, pero Edward…

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Bella sin control para tratar de desahogar lo que sentía por dentro. Se sentía tan impotente, si solo fuera algo tangible, algo que pudiera derrotar, lo haría con gusto, pero el problema estaba dentro de él, en una parte donde no podía llegar.

-Tú te mereces amar, ser feliz conmigo, lo que pasó debes considerarlo un error que ya has pagado con creces, pero no importa cuánto te lo digamos, el que tiene que superar eso eres tú, yo no puedo hacerlo por ti, qué más quisiera que poder hacerlo, pero no puedo...

Bella se alejó de él y se sentó correctamente.

-Te amo y tú me amas a mí, tenemos una familia que se merece una oportunidad. ¡Maldición, nosotros nos merecemos una oportunidad!, pero eres tú quien tiene que perdonarse, solo tú. Ven a casa con tu familia, te extrañamos Edward, sé feliz, por favor… conmigo - le imploró al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves del carro.

Edward las tomó y asintió, encendió el vehículo y empezó la marcha sin pronunciar una palabra más. Así estuvieron los cuarenta minutos que duró el trayecto a casa. Durante todo el camino Bella respiraba tratando de calmar sus emociones y dejar de llorar pero fallando en el proceso, de verdad esperaba que Edward la hubiera escuchado y decidiese darles una oportunidad, no podía vivir sin él y tampoco quería hacerlo, sobre todo porque lo que los mantenía separados era su cabezonería.

Y allí pensó en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, siempre había hecho todo para complacerla, sonreía y hablaba animosamente pero la realidad era que nunca se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado, ella lo sabía, solo… había decidido aceptar lo que él le hizo creer. Imaginó que era tan feliz como ella, pero él nunca se lo había dicho, ni una sola vez le comentó que se sentía dichoso o satisfecho, solo que la amaba y que tenía lo que siempre había querido. Debió haberlo imaginado pero optó por ignorarlo y engañarse a sí misma. La verdad era que él nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable y reprocharse por el pasado. _U__n sueño_, así la describió, algo que se quería pero que nunca iba a tener, pero él podía tenerla a ella… Podía tenerlo todo, si tan solo se lo permitiera… si tan solo… se perdonara.

Sintió que el carro se detenía y allí parpadeó para salir de sus pensamientos. Observó alrededor para descubrir que habían llegado a casa. Él había estacionado enfrente y no había apagado el vehículo por lo que ella se volteó a mirarlo confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con el corazón acelerado como si éste supiera algo que ella ignoraba.

-Mañana vendré a buscar mis cosas, Bella - respondió Edward mirando él camino sin mirarla a ella.

-Edward, no… – susurró en voz ahogada a la vez que negaba repetidas veces y apoyaba su cabeza con las manos sollozando desesperadamente -. ¿Por qué… Edward? ¿Por… qué? – Preguntó con voz rota por el llanto varias veces.

-No puedo, no puedo darte lo que quieres… lo siento – dijo en voz baja Edward con voz rota –. Perdóname.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sintió como él se acercó y la tomó en brazos, por un segundo intento luchar pero después se rindió, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladoramente a la vez que Edward le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía. Varios minutos después se había calmado ligeramente, pero no podía soltarlo, lo tocaba y abrazaba por el tiempo que pudiera ya que iba a ser la última vez que estuviera allí, en su pecho, donde siempre sintió que pertenecía. Cuando se obligó a soltarlo se bajó del vehículo como una autómata, sin poder creer todavía lo que él estaba haciendo, tanto sufrimiento, tantos años perdidos, y cuando por fin podían ser felices, él lo arruinaba… siempre había hecho lo mismo.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, miró por la ventana como después de varios minutos el carro arrancaba llevándoselo a él, alejándolo de su vida. Se sentó en el suelo en forma de ovillo y empezó a llorar emitiendo pequeños gritos desgarradores de su garganta mientras sentía que se estremecía con fuerza. Literalmente parecía como si algo se hubiese quebrado dentro de su ser y le dolía terriblemente entender que él no se perdonaría sin importar lo que ella hiciera, que el amor no fue suficiente.

Su matrimonio se había acabado y con él la posibilidad que tanto había deseado de ser feliz.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella estuvo ovillada en el suelo llorando durante horas, le dio gracias a Dios que Charlie estuviera con Rosalie y Emmett para que no viera su estado deplorable y se preocupara por ella.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse fue a su cuarto a quitarse la ropa y meterse al baño, no podía dormir, no podía pensar, estaba como aturdida. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar y solo era equiparable al vacío que tenía en su corazón.

Al llegar a su cuarto pasó por delante de un espejo y no pudo evitar mirar su reflejo. El vestido negro estaba todo arrugado, en parte por las manos de Edward y en otra por las horas que había estado enredado entre sus piernas cuando estuvo en el suelo. Tenía el maquillaje corrido en los ojos, pero debajo de él se veían unas ojeras muy pronunciadas producto de largas horas de insomnio, y no solo de esa noche, sino de toda la semana anterior que solo había logrado dormir un par de horas diarias. Estaba muy pálida, pero el cambio más notorio en ella era la falta de vida que reflejaban sus ojos, no tenían brillo, además de lo cristalino de las lágrimas que ya se le habían secado. Su pecho todavía se estremecía por los hipos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando provocados por la intensidad de su llanto. Dejó de mirar a esa mujer destruida que apenas reconocía y se metió en el baño. No se preocupó en desvestirse ni en soltar el moño que decoraba su cabeza, se metió en la bañera, abrió el grifo de agua y se sentó abrazando sus piernas, apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas y sintió el aguar caer... necesitaba sentir algo, algo distinto a la desolación que embargaba su cuerpo en ese momento.

Él se había ido.

La había dejado... de nuevo.

¿Por qué no lo había detenido? ¿Por qué no evitó que destruyera sus vidas de nuevo?

_Porque no podías permitir que él fuese infeliz contigo_, le respondió su conciencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza en respuesta.

Pensó que lo iba a ayudar, que su amor y sus palabras iban a ser suficientes para que él fuera feliz, estuviera tranquilo y lograra acabar con sus demonios internos, igual que ella lo había hecho. Pero Edward no era como ella, él no superaba las cosas y miraba hacia el futuro, ¿cómo iba a permitir que él estuviera con ella si eso significa que él iba a sufrir cada vez más? ¿Cómo le iba a pedir que no la dejara? Le había pedido que estuviera con ella, que dejara el pasado atrás y él lo había hecho, o por lo menos lo había fingido hasta el extremo de explotar y apartarla de su lado, solo porque él pensaba que no la merecía.

¿Podría hacerle entender de alguna forma que lo quería y necesitaba y que él también merecía cosas buenas?

Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, hacia solo unos días se sentía la mujer más dichosa y afortunada, y al contrario de lo que ella pensaba todo era una ilusión, una farsa creada por un hombre que necesitaba que fuera feliz, pero que para lograrlo se hundía a sí mismo en un pozo que no tenía una salida evidente.

¿Podría sobrevivir sin él? Lo hizo durante muchos años, conocía su fortaleza, había pasado por cosas peores. Respiró hondo y movió su cabeza para atrás apoyándola en la pared mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo, su corazón se embargó de un sentimiento de tristeza y pérdida que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, exactamente desde que Edward había vuelto a su vida. Sonrió por ese descubrimiento, su cuerpo se había dado cuenta desde el principio a quien pertenecía mucho antes que su mente y corazón, ni siquiera se había percatado que esos sentimientos que la acompañaron por tanto tiempo le habían abandonado.

¿Cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora? ¿Podría retomar su vida anterior después de conocer esta? ¿Y Charlie? Eso solo hizo salir un nuevo sollozo de sus labios. Él se merecía una familia unida, que se amase y que lo amasen a él, y ahora... no tendría ni eso, ya no, los tendría pero por separados, ojalá para Charlie eso fuese suficiente... ojalá para ella eso fuese suficiente.

Pero si bien podría sobrevivir sin él, la principal pregunta sería ¿podría sobrevivir él sin ella? ¿Encontraría la paz en algún momento? De alguna forma lo dudaba, tenía que buscar una manera de evitar que él se alejase completamente, debía ayudarlo a volver con ella, no sabía cómo pero lo iba a hacer.

Cerró la llave del agua, se quitó el vestido empapado y se arregló para ir a dormir, debía hacerlo aunque no le apeteciera, no podía enfermarse, Charlie la necesitaba y Edward también... aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido y agarrotado, se estiró un poco y se asustó al escuchar ruidos en la casa. Abrió un poco la puerta y escuchó las voces de sus dos hombres, por un segundo pensó que todo lo que había pasado había sido una pesadilla, pero de reojo vio su vestido en el baño y suspiró cerrando los ojos... había sido realidad. Se arregló y salió rápidamente, se llamó a sí misma masoquista, pero necesitaba verlo. Al bajar las escaleras lo que vio le hizo temblar un poco, Edward y Charlie estaban sentados hablando, su hijo estaba emocionado contándole algo y aunque Edward sonreía, su porte se veía sombrío, sus ojos estaban entristecidos, con tan poca vida como los suyos, se veía tan abatido como ella, eso le dio un poco de esperanza, saber que él también estaba sufriendo.

-¡Mamá! - Le gritó Charlie cuando la vio cerca, Bella lo miró y sonrió un poco, se fijó en Edward que la observaba intensamente, necesitándola, ella ya lo sabía, pero era él quien se había alejado, quien lo había decidido.

-Mi amor - contestó Bella mientras lo abrazaba -. ¿Te trajo Emmett?

-No, papá me fue a buscar. Quiero comer, voy a buscar algo en la cocina, ya regreso – le dijo sonriendo y dejándolos solos.

-Bella...

Ella volteó y lo miró, su corazón se aceleró irrevocablemente, sintió unas enormes ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, consolarlo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo que probablemente sería mayor que el de ella, estaba casi segura de eso; pero no podía moverse, ni para acercarse ni para alejarse, solo podía observar sus ojos esmeraldas que ahora reflejaban todo lo que le había ocultado en esos meses... por fin había roto la coraza de Edward, veía el amor, dolor, tristeza, culpa, cariño,… veía tantos sentimientos encontrados que era asombroso como él pudiera sobrevivir sin gritar o golpear algo... pero sabía que por esa misma razón estaban donde se encontraban.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó por fin, respirando hondo.

-Debemos decirle a Charlie.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un segundo... su hijo iba a sufrir tanto como ellos, le pareció una injusticia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor... vine a llevarme mis cosas.

Bella asintió y se sentó en el sillón más cercano ya que sentía que se iba a desplomar de un segundo a otro.

-No quiero hacerle daño - dijo negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos que se habían humedecido de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco, aunque sé que soy el culpable de todo esto.

-¿Qué le decimos? - No tenía fuerza para pelear, ni porfiar lo que estaba diciendo aunque su corazón gritaba que sí tenía la culpa, pero por no luchar por ellos... aunque fuese en contra de sí mismo.

-Deberíamos decirle que nos separaremos por un tiempo.

-¿Y es cierto? – Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente y sintió que su corazón se comprimía cuando él bajo la cabeza negando lentamente.

-Lo siento.

-Ya no me gustan esas palabras - Bella lo miró enojada porque estaba empezando a detestar esa expresión.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente causando que Bella riera casi histérica por unos segundos.

-¿Cambiaría algo eso? - Le cuestionó mientras se miraban pero antes que contestara entró su hijo a la sala.

-Bueno, ahora sí – dijo Charlie -. ¿Qué es una charla familiar?, ya estamos todos reunidos como papá dijo, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hablar?

-Siéntate Charlie – ordenó Edward y después se levantó acercándose a ellos - .Tenemos que hablar contigo - Bella respiró hondo y se acercó a Edward -. Tu mamá y yo hemos decidido separarnos por un tiempo, hijo – anunció sin ninguna preparación o advertencia.

Charlie los miró con dolor y confusión frunciendo el ceño, mientras Bella pestañaba rápidamente para evitar que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

- No entiendo - dijo Charlie después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio - . Ustedes... son felices y se aman.

Su padre lo miró pero no dijo nada. Bella que miraba a Edward se podía dar cuenta de su batalla interior ya que Charlie había dicho la verdad y él no podía negarlo, ellos se amaban y parecían felices, y lo fueron aunque solo hubiesen sido unos momentos robados.

-Es lo mejor para tu madre y para ti – respondió por fin unos segundos después.

"_Claro que no es lo mejor"_, pensó Bella inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo va a ser mejor que te vayas? ¡No lo entiendo! - Le preguntó Charlie unos minutos después de pensar lo que su padre había dicho.

Edward no respondió inmediatamente y ella solo podía estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por su hijo. Edward no estaba preparado para esas preguntas, tal vez él mismo se las hubiera hecho más de una vez, tal vez tampoco comprendía por qué estaba destrozando su vida, eso solo podía ayudarla a buscar una solución más adelante.

-¿Es por mi culpa? - Preguntó Charlie asustado en voz baja sin mirarlos. Bella observó a su hijo e inmediatamente negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-No, Charlie - dijo Bella rápidamente -. Mi vida - susurró a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y colocaba una mano en su barbilla para que la mirara. Cuando lo hizo le sonrió ligeramente para que viera que estaba muy segura de sus palabras -, nunca va a ser tu culpa, tu padre y yo - se detuvo para respirar hondo y tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta - te amamos, y siempre vamos a estar para ti, estemos juntos o separados, eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Pero no comprendo, mamá - le contestó a la vez que cerraba sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, el autocontrol de Bella que pendía de un hilo casi murió cuando vio la imagen de su hijo triste –. Somos una familia, ¿por qué ya no quieren estar juntos?

Bella sonrió a su hijo y dos lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos las cuales limpió inmediatamente.

-A veces mi amor... los problemas entre adultos son muy difíciles de comprender para un niño.

-¿No se aman? – Preguntó con voz rota y Bella se mordió el labio inferior tanta fuerza que saboreó el sabor oxido de la sangre.

"_P__ara la mente de un niño eso es lo importante__"_, pensó Bella, sobre todo para él, ya que ese era uno de los principios que le había inculcado, creyendo que si se amaba todo se solucionaría, como era su propia forma de pensar. Ella pasó muchas adversidades pero por amor a su familia, a su hijo y a la vida las superó todas, ¿sería esta vez diferente?

-Algunas veces eso no es todo, Charlie - le respondió Bella a su hijo -. Nosotros nos amamos y te amamos a ti muchísimo pero tu padre... y yo necesitamos aclarar otras cosas para volver a ser una familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, mamá? - Bella miró a su hijo y a Edward... esa sí era una pregunta difícil, esperaba que no fuera mucho, para ella esta conversación era cierta, en su corazón esa separación no era definitiva, pero en ese momento había una batalla entre éste y su conciencia, esa que le repetía una y otra vez que cuando él tomaba una decisión no cambiaba de parecer.

-No lo sé, hijo - contestó Edward acercándose a Charlie y arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que él - .Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes, quiero que estén bien y que sean felices, quiero darles lo que les he quitado.

-¿Y cómo vamos a ser felices si tú no estás? - Charlie preguntó mirándolo aún más confundido.

-Yo siempre voy a estar para ti, soy tu padre y te amo, eso no va a cambiar no importa donde esté.

Charlie asintió aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Y cómo vas a ser feliz tú sin nosotros? - Le preguntó triste.

Bella vio que las manos de Edward temblaron, él cerró los ojos un momento y con una mano los tapó.

-Yo no soy importante, Charlie - le respondió Edward y ella que lo estaba mirando sintió como si le desgarraran el corazón -. Nunca lo he sido, y todo lo que hago es por ustedes - se acercó a él y lo abrazó -. Te amo - le repitió mirándola fijamente y después se levantó y subió las escaleras, ella supuso que iba al cuarto a buscar sus cosas de una vez.

-¿Por qué hace esto, mamá? ¿No nos quiere? – Preguntó Charlie con voz triste y levantó su cara para mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bella lo miró y sonrió con sus ojos húmedos a la vez. Negó con la cabeza suavemente y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Nos quiere demasiado hijo, ese es el problema - Charlie la miró confundido -. Tiene que resolver unas cosas para ser feliz y estar tranquilo. Yo lo ayudaré, te lo prometo - le dijo seria y aunque no debía hacer promesas que no podía cumplir, estaba segura que esa la cumpliría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera -. Buscaré la forma de ayudarlo.

Charlie asintió -. ¿Y después que lo resuelva volveremos a ser una familia?

Lo miró y parpadeó para no llorar, no sabía que contestar a eso, por un segundo toda la confianza que tenía en su amor menguó un poco, ¿volvería a ellos si dominaba sus demonios? Eso si alguna vez los resolvía...

-Eso espero, hijo - dijo unos minutos después abrazándolo.

Edward se fue media hora después, solo se llevó su ropa, lo cual para Bella era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Bueno porque alimentaba su esperanza de que todo se podía solucionar... malo porque donde quiera que mirara veía cosas de él, aunque tal vez no importaba si hubiera cosas de él o no, cada espacio de esa casa le recordaba un momento con él, solos o con Charlie: risas, compartir,… momentos de felicidad que ella añoraba no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado.

Pasó el día con Charlie, disimulando lo más que pudo su tristeza y congoja, jugó con él, lo ayudó con las tareas, cocinó, tejió,… se mantuvo ocupada todo el día pero en la noche, cuando su hijo dormía se tiró en su cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que varias horas después se quedó dormida. Esa fue su rutina durante los siguientes tres días, mantenerse ocupada evitando pensar y analizar, sobretodo porque no podía hacer nada, necesitaba que pasara el tiempo, que se calmaran las cosas y buscar una estrategia para llegar a Edward.

.

.

El cuarto día Charlie se fue con Erick a pasar la tarde en casa de Ángela y cuando Bella iba a empezar a remodelar la casa como misión del día para mantenerse ocupada, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Aló? – contestó al tercer repique.

-¡Bella!

-¿Emmett? – Preguntó confundida y alarmada a igual medida - ¿Qué sucede? - Emmett sonaba alterado por lo que se asustó inmediatamente, ¿le habría pasado algo a Edward?

-¡Ya viene el bebé!

Bella sonrió aliviada.

-¿En qué hospital están? – Preguntó aliviada.

- En el _Washington Hospital Center_.

-Voy para allá, tranquilo Emmett.

-Gracias, Bella.

Se vistió rápido y salió en su coche vía al hospital. Estaba muy feliz por Rosalie y Emmett, por fin iban a ser padres. Llegó poco después y una recepcionista le informó que el área de espera estaba en el segundo piso y que Rosalie McCarty todavía estaba en el pabellón. Cuando llegó inmediatamente visualizó a Emmett, no era muy difícil encontrar a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, blanco y tan formado que en verdad se parecía al apodo que tan cariñosamente le otorgó.

-Papá oso - le dijo cuando estaba cerca.

-Bella... – saludó con expresión preocupada, estaba más pálido de lo normal y toda su actitud jovial y juguetona había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? - Le preguntó preocupada.

-Todavía no ha nacido, lleva cuatro horas en el pabellón. Disculpa que no te llamase antes, es que...

-Tranquilo Emmett, ven, siéntate conmigo - le dijo a la vez que lo guiaba a unas sillas al final de la sala -. Es normal, cuando tuve a Charlie estuve doce horas de parto.

Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrado.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Porque el premio es muy grande y vale completamente la pena - Bella rió y Emmett sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, es cierto... – pero volvió a fruncir el ceño preocupado un segundo después - si algo le pasa a Rosalie... - dijo a la vez que ponía las manos en su cara.

-Nada le va a pasar, lo creas o no las mujeres llevan miles de años dando luz a pequeños angelitos.

Emmett asintió, todavía con su cara encerrada en sus manos.

-No me malinterpretes - le dijo unos segundos después - quiero a este bebé, pero no podría soportar si algo le pasara a Rosalie... Ella es todo para mí.

Bella lo miró y sonrió, detrás de todas las bromas, por fin veía al verdadero hombre, al que le importaba su esposa y buscaba su seguridad y protección.

-Tú la amas Emmett, es normal que te preocupes, pero todo va a salir bien, vas a tener a tu familia.

Emmett sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias Bella, ahora mi familia estará completa, aunque ya tengo una numerosa, y tú eres un miembro muy importante de ella.

Bella sonrió –. Tú, papá oso, también eres un miembro de la mía.

-Los Cullen han sido la nuestra desde hace mucho tiempo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, tenía once años – confesó y Bella lo miró asombrada.

-No lo sabía, Emmett...

Él sonrió triste -. Murieron en un accidente de tren, yo me quedé con unos tíos pero nunca me quisieron - Bella iba a hablar pero él levantó una mano interrumpiéndola -. No... no te sientas mal por mí, yo tampoco los quise. Conocía a Edward desde la primaria así que en esa época yo vivía más en su casa que en la mía. Sus padres se comparecieron de mí, Esme fue como una madre, y Carlisle como un padre reservado que nos aplicó disciplina y nos enseñó el valor de ser militar - Emmett sonrió orgulloso - .Cuando tenía diecisiete años conocí a Rosalie, y me enamoré de ella a primera vista, fue instantáneo, no solo porque era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sino porque fue el reto más grande que había tenido.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó interesada.

-Porque conquistarla no fue nada fácil te lo aseguro - Bella sonrió –. Su padre fue militar como yo, y murió cumpliendo su deber, así que ella no quería tener nada que ver con los militares. Me tomó casi seis meses convencerla de que saliera conmigo, otros seis meses para que aceptara ser mi novia, y unos años más para convertirla en mi esposa...

-Pero... ¿nunca estuviste con otra persona?

Emmett sonrió -. Nunca... siempre fue Rosalie, mi eterna novia, a mí no me importaba tener niños, solo me importa tenerla a ella en mi vida, pero ella siempre lo necesitó para ser una familia, pero no entendía lo que yo le decía, ella es mi familia.

-¿Y su madre?

-Murió poco después de nuestra boda, así que estamos completamente solos, adoptados por la familia Cullen, tenemos mención honorífica, y tú eres un miembro importante de ella.

Bella asintió -. Lo mismo siento.

-Y como hermana que te considero te digo, sin temor a equivocarme… Edward es un idiota.

Bella lo observó asombrada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que despejó rápidamente pestañeando.

-Lo es... en esta familia no hay secretos por lo que veo... – concluyó irónicamente

Emmett se carcajeó -. Pues puedes contar con eso pequeña - y le guiñó un ojo -. Además que sé de primera mano que Edward llegó hace cuatro días a casa de Seth pidiendo asilo.

Bella suspiró, esa era una de sus preocupaciones, donde había estado viviendo desde que se fue de casa.

-Gracias.

-Pensé que estaba mejorando, que había dejado atrás el pasado.

-¿Tan evidente es? - Le preguntó Bella -. ¿O te contó Edward?

-¿Edward? Lo conozco de toda la vida, prácticamente viví con él desde hace más de veintitrés años y todavía así no sé todo de él ni cómo termina de funcionar su cabeza. Lo que sí estoy seguro es que esta separación no es culpa tuya, es suya y de su imposibilidad de olvidar las cosas...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Pude haber sido yo...

-¡Nah! – Se burló después de mirarla largamente por un minuto - tú lo amas, así que no harías nada para destrozar lo que por primera vez en la vida de Edward era perfecto - Bella se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza -. Memoria de pez...

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundida.

Emmett rió -. Es nuestro chiste y deseo privado, de Rosalie, Seth y mío, que Edward tuviera memoria de pez.

Bella sonrió -. ¿Sería eso mucho pedir?

Emmett asintió -. Me leíste el pensamiento... ¿Tú estás bien?

Bella lo observó un minuto decidiendo si decir la verdad o fingir que todo estaba bien como generalmente hacía.

-No – respondió escogiendo la primera opción -. Me gusta esta familia - comentó unos segundos después -, me gusta no tener que fingir, engañar y que sean tan entrometidos que sepan todo lo que no les corresponde – se rió y fue secundado por Emmett.

-Yo también te quiero peque – le respondió cuando se calmaron y la abrazó con fuerza –, comadre… - y con eso respiró hondo y su cara volvió a contraerse de la preocupación. Se levantó y empezó a dar vuelta por la sala de espera -. Ya van cinco horas - dijo unos minutos después.

-Señor McCarty - lo llamó un Doctor entrando a la sala.

-Doctor Moore - contestó Emmett acercándose al médico y jalando a Bella en el proceso.

-Felicidades, señor McCarty, es padre de una hermosa niña - le dijo a la vez que tomaba la mano de Emmett estrechándosela.

-¿Y mi esposa? ¿Cómo está Rosalie?

-Su esposa está agotada, pero se encuentra bien, ya la trasladamos a la habitación y pueden pasar a verla. Es la habitación número doscientos cincuenta.

Emmett asintió emocionado -. Gracias, Laurent.

El médico sonrió y para sorpresa de Bella abrazó a Emmett -. Me alegro de haber participado en el nacimiento de tu bebé Emmett… ¡Ya era hora!

Emmett sonrió –. Tengo que ir a ver a mis mujeres.

-Tienes razón, vete – le incitó y salió de la sala de espera hacia el área de ascensores.

Bella miró a Emmett sonriendo ampliamente –. Si quieres me quedo…

Emmett se rió interrumpiéndola –. Vamos a ver a mis chicas, Bella – le dijo emocionado y la tomó por la cintura casi empujándola hasta la habitación de Rosalie.

Cuando entraron Bella se quedó en el marco de la puerta, de alguna forma se sentía una intrusa en esa escena.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, con el bebé en brazos y le susurraba "_Te amo, eres mi tesoro"_ mientras en su mejillas corrían lagrimas de felicidad. Emmett se acercó a ellas despacio, como si estuviese disfrutando de la escena y la fuerza de las emociones no le dejara ir más rápido.

-Rose – le dijo cuando llegó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente -. ¿Estáis bien?

Rosalie subió la mirada a Emmett, y se sorprendió como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que él había estado allí.

-Mi amor – sonrió – estoy bien, estamos perfectas, te presento a tu hija, Emmett.

Él observó al bebé embelesado por unos minutos.

-Es igual a ti – concluyó con voz emocionada –. La segunda mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… mis reinas – le quitó al bebé de las manos, cargándola como si la fuera a proteger de todo –. Charlotte McCarty, bienvenida a esta familia – y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Bella… - dijo Rosalie, mirándola y sonriendo.

-Felicidades, amiga – le dijo acercándose por fin a la cama de Rosalie y abrazándola.

-Gracias por estar aquí – le contestó Rosalie en su oído. Bella asintió.

-¿Quieres cargarla? – le preguntó Emmett a Bella. Ella aceptó encantada y la tomó en brazos. Era una bebé pequeña, muy blanca, su cabello era rubio y escaso, iba a ser como el de Rosalie. Al tenerla en brazos cinco minutos Bella observó como Charlotte abrió los ojos y sonrió, eran grises, por lo menos aún no se parecía a los tonos azulados de ninguno de sus padres, pero era absolutamente hermosa.

Bella estuvo embelesada con el bebé diez minutos, cargándola y solo observándola hasta que Rosalie la pidió de nuevo, pero solo la pudo cargar unos minutos más, estaba agotada y tenía que descansar.

-Lamento la demora – dijo Seth entrando a la habitación – pero ya nos informaron que hay un nuevo miembro en nuestro clan – terminó sonriendo y acercándose a Charlotte –. Es hermosa, seguro que no es tuya Emmett – anunció y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la otra parte de la habitación porque Emmett salió persiguiéndolo, aunque cuando lo agarró lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y reírse.

Bella estaba sonriendo observando el intercambió entre Emmett y Seth. Cuando vio entrar a Edward en la habitación, no dejó de hacerlo sino que volvió el gesto más melancólico, de añoranza.

-Hola – dijo Edward a todos observando a Bella, se volteó casi inmediatamente hacia Rosalie y Emmett –. Felicidades – agregó y abrazó fuertemente a Emmett y le dio un beso a Rosalie –. Ya sabía yo que iba a conocer a mi ahijada pronto – después observó a Charlotte en la pequeña cuna que estaba al lado de la cama –. Es hermosa Rosalie, es completamente perfecta.

-Es mía, Edward – le dijo llorando – es mi bebé, ¡por fin!

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado para empezar a murmurarle unas cosas. Rosalie solo asentía emocionada, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Bella no escuchaba lo que él le decía solo la réplica de Rose agradeciéndole una y otra vez.

Emmett y Seth estaban hablando en un lado de la habitación, Rosalie estaba con Edward y Bella sintió que necesitaba aire, que debía alejarse de ese sitio, así que salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta. Estaba tan emocionada por ellos, porque habían cumplido sus sueños y eran felices, pero también se sentía tan culpable,… todo el tiempo que estuvo presenciando la escena entre ellos dos, el amor que se demostraban, la intimidad que compartían y la experiencia en sí de estar juntos recibiendo una nueva vida le hizo sentir envidia. Sabía que era un sentimiento negativo y que nunca lo había sentido por nada o nadie antes, pero ella también quería eso, lo necesitaba todo, y no con cualquier persona, solo con el único con el que no lo podía tener… ¿qué había hecho mal en esta vida para merecer eso?... no quería tener sentimientos depresivos pero esa situación la estaba llevando al límite.

Lo sintió antes de que hablara, percibió su aroma, su movimiento, presintió que se acercaba y su cuerpo reaccionó a la mirada intensa de él sin siquiera necesitar que abriera los ojos y lo observara.

-Bella… - le llamó unos minutos después de que ella lo sintiera la primera vez.

-Edward… - su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, reconociéndolo, y respiró hondo disfrutando de su esencia mientras la tuviera.

-¿Estás bien?

-No – respondió directa y tranquila, sin pretender mentir u ocultar, no era necesario, él tenía que saberlo. En ese momento abrió los ojos, pero los apartó inmediatamente de su cara, no quería ver su mirada, no quería ver sus sentimientos, tenía suficiente con los suyos, verlo sufrir era doble sufrimiento para ella y ya no necesitaba más de eso.

-¿Y Charlie?

-Extrañándote – le respondió inmediatamente, lo observó mientras él asentía triste –. La vida es extraña – anunció varios minutos después en los que ninguno había dicho nada, un silenció incomodo, pero que ninguno quería terminar o abandonar porque sus cuerpos no se querían mover de su sitio –. Estar aquí solo me hizo recordar el nacimiento de Charlie – sonrió irremediablemente, su hijo siempre le causaba ese efecto –, toda la espera, la ansiedad y el dolor. Después tenerlo en mis brazos, te juro que fue algo tan intenso… creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí un amor tan puro…

-Me hubiese gustado estar allí… - dijo en voz baja

-A mí también me hubiese gustado… - le dijo sonriendo –. Tal vez lo estés antes de lo que piensas.

Edward se tensó inmediatamente - ¿Bella? – La miró confundido – ¿estás…?

-¿Eso cambiaría algo toda esta situación? – Le preguntó interrumpiéndolo - ¿Cambiarías milagrosamente si lo estuviera, Edward?

Él bajó la cabeza –. Es mi deber…

Bella negó rápidamente con su cabeza callándolo.

-No lo estoy, no estoy embarazada, y no te quiero conmigo por deber sino porque quieres estar y sobre todo porque te sientes tranquilo al estarlo, siendo feliz y amándome como yo te amo, te lo dije esa noche.

-Lo sé, Bella… - susurró pasándose una mano por la cara.

-¿Qué hace falta para que lo hagas, Edward? – le preguntó, aunque era más para ella que para él, ¿cómo hacerle ver la realidad?

Edward negó con la cabeza –. Lo siento, Bella…

-No vuelvas a repetir esas palabras… las odio como nunca he odiado nada en mi vida, en realidad es lo primero que odio – dijo entre dientes. Edward consiguió lo que nadie había hecho en su vida, odiaba algo, por lo menos se consolaba en que no fuera una persona, sino una expresión pero eso no le quitaba intensidad a ese sentimiento, su estómago se retorcía cuando las escuchaba.

Edward asintió y en ese momento salieron Emmett y Seth de la habitación y Bella se retiró excusándose con ir al baño. Varios minutos después estaba en otra parte del ala del hospital tratando de calmarse.

-Bella – Le llamaron. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Seth y sonrió.

-Seth… ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Muy bien… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Bella negó rápidamente –. Traje mi vehículo.

-Lo sé… - respondió él tranquilamente – yo manejo.

-Seth…

-Bella… compláceme por favor – le pidió mirándola serio. Ella lo miró unos instantes y asintió, la verdad no quería hacer nada y era mejor que él la acompañase ya que estaba nerviosa y agotada, y tenía que pensar en su hijo.

Se despidieron de Emmett, Edward ya se había ido lo cual hizo que Bella sintiera una mezcla de alivio y dolor, felicitó de nuevo a Emmett ya que Rosalie estaba descansando y después de asegurarle que volvería al día siguiente con Charlie para que conociera a Charlotte se fue con Seth. Una vez dentro del carro apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajar su cuerpo después de todas las emociones que había tenido a lo largo del día.

Manejaron en silencio casi todo el trayecto, algo que Bella agradeció enormemente, ya cuando iban a llegar a su casa Seth habló.

-Tú estás mejor que él ¿lo sabes, no?

Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró confundida.

-Explícate.

-Por lo menos tú funcionas, él… solo trabaja, es lo que ha hecho estos días, va al trabajo y vuelve, después se acuesta en el sofá y no se levanta, no come, no bebe, es como si… como si se estuviese castigando – Seth negaba cabizbajo –. No lo entiendo, Bella, de verdad no lo hago.

Bella sonrió y tomó su mano por un segundo.

-Ya somos dos, Seth…

-Quisiera hacer algo por él… ¿crees poder ayudarlo?

-Eso espero… cuídalo por favor, lo necesito – le dijo cuando estaban estacionados en el garaje de su casa.

Seth asintió mientras bajaban del carro y sonrió.

-Os necesitáis el uno al otro… ojalá mi amigo no fuera tan cabezota.

Bella asintió -. ¿Cómo volverás a casa? – Preguntó cambiando el tema, se sentía agotada emocionalmente y ya que no quería pensar en él.

-Iré donde Ben un rato, tranquila, tengo mis medios para trasladarme… ya me conoces – le guiñó un ojo y se fue caminando. Bella sonrió y entró a la casa.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bella llevó a Charlie a conocer a Charlotte, y rió viéndolo emocionado por la pequeña nueva adquisición. Pero regresó sola a casa ya que dejó que Edward se llevará a Charlie, tal vez con su hijo él adquiriera un poco de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Estaba limpiando la casa, aunque ya lo había hecho cinco veces en esa semana, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada golpearse fuertemente. Ella asombrada fue rápidamente hacia la entrada y vio a Charlie corriendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Charlie, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó confundida.

-¡Nada, mamá! – Le gritó él encerrándose en su cuarto.

Bella iba detrás de él a preguntarle qué le sucedía ya que no era común en él estar enfurruñado cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Llegó a donde estaba el auricular y lo levantó viendo todavía hacia la dirección de la escalera.

-¿Aló? – contestó.

-¿Bella?

-¿Jasper? – Preguntó confundida - ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar!

-Bella… - susurró y ella se tensó tomando el teléfono más fuerte de lo normal, la voz de Jasper era desesperada, angustiada. Sus ojos se aguaron sin poder controlarse… algo había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó, Jasper? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Necesito… que vengas a Chicago inmediatamente.

-Jasper…

-Es Alice… te necesita.

-¿Qué le pasó a Alice? – Preguntó a la vez que empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Está en el hospital, Bella…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella tembló y su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho, se dejó caer en la silla a su lado con el teléfono todavía fuertemente apretado en sus manos y respirando entrecortadamente. Escuchaba la respiración de Jasper como si supiera lo que estaba pasando en su interior en ese momento, necesitaba unos minutos para sopesar lo que le había dicho.

-¿Por qué? - Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios con un intenso esfuerzo, aunque hubiese sonado como un simple murmullo.

-Bella... Cuando llegues te cuento todo, pero por favor no tardes, Alice te necesita.

Ella asintió varias veces antes de darse cuenta que sus labios no se movían y que su interlocutor no la estaba viendo.

-Sí - dijo - ya voy para allá Jasper, dile que pronto estaré a su lado - Jasper respiró hondo aliviado.

-Estamos en el _Hospital Saint Anthony _- informó y en la última frase se le quebró la voz.

Bella asintió de nuevo y terminó la llamada sin darse cuenta que no se había despedido ni había dicho nada más.

Durante cinco minutos no se movió del sitio, estaba perdida, no era capaz de comprender nada y no podía pensar. Lo único que sentía era incertidumbre y un miedo atroz que la paralizaban y no le permitían actuar como una parte de su conciencia olvidada y noqueada le pedía que hiciera.

_Alice... la necesitaba_, en su interior retumbaron las palabras de Jasper y eso le dio la fuerza para hundir en el fondo de su ser el terror que se había instaurado en ella y se levantó de la silla. Tenía que ir a Chicago, tenía que estar con su hermana, tenía que pensar… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, necesitaba a Edward… volvió a levantar el teléfono y llamó al sitió donde estaba la única persona que la podía confortar y ayudar en ese momento.

-¿Aló? - contestaron a la segunda tonada.

-¿Seth? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Bella, qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar con Edward, ¿está ahí?

- Está con Charlie y todavía no ha vuelto…

-Charlie ya está aquí… - respondió con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose confundida.

-¡Oh…! tal vez ha vuelto al hospital con Rosalie y Emmett, ¿quieres que vaya a ver si lo encuentro allí?

-Sí, por favor, Alice está hospitalizada y necesito que esté aquí.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Jasper no me quiso decir nada por teléfono – la voz de Bella se quebró un poco al recordar la desesperación en la voz de Jasper y como no pudo evitar que se le quebrara cuando le dijo en que hospital estaba su hermana.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que cuide a Charlie? O ¿tal vez Edward?

-No – negó rápidamente, no se estaba explicando bien –. Escucha, voy a llamar a Esme para que cuide a Charlie. Necesito a Edward para que me acompañe a Chicago. Cuando lo veas, ¿puedes decirle que venga a casa, y que si no estoy vuele a Chicago, por favor? Tengo que salir inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, Bella, ¿nos puedes llamar cuando sepas cómo está tu hermana?

-Claro.

-Me voy ya al hospital a ver si Edward está allí.

-Gracias, Seth…

-Espero que se mejore rápidamente, Bella.

-Yo también, Seth.

Colgó la llamada y llamó a Esme que inmediatamente aceptó quedarse con Charlie, y sugirió ir a buscarlo en ese momento para que fuera al aeropuerto. Trancó y se dirigió al cuarto de Charlie.

-Mi amor… - le susurró cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-No me pasa nada, mamá, no quiero hablar en este momento – le contestó serio y sin mirarla sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, luego se volteó, la observó temblando por lo que frunció el ceño mirándola preocupado y asustado -. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó y Bella respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Tu tía está enferma, necesito ir a Chicago… - informó y vio a su hijo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a tía Alice? - Preguntó alarmado. Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No lo sé mi amor, tu tío Jasper no me lo quiso decir por teléfono - Charlie se tensó entre sus brazos y Bella observó como palidecía del susto –. Todo está bien mi amor, seguro que no es nada malo – le dijo tratando de convencerlos a ambos.

-¿Y si no es nada malo por qué tío Jasper quiere que vayas?

-Porque siempre se tiene que estar al lado de los seres queridos en los momentos en que más se les necesita, y en estos momentos ellos me necesitan, además creo que si tu tío no me llama se lo hubiese reclamado de por vida.

-¿Estás segura, mamá?

Bella lo miró unos segundos. No, la verdad no lo estaba, solo deseaba que lo que estaba diciendo se llegase a cumplir, pero en ese momento el calor y el cariño que emitía el cuerpo de Charlie la estaba tranquilizando, por lo menos momentáneamente, y más importante que eso, ella era la adulta no podía derrumbarse cuando su hijo necesitaba apoyo.

-Eso espero, mi amor – le contestó sonriéndole débilmente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No esta vez, no sé cuanto me voy a quedar, y tú tienes clases. Tu abuela va a venir a buscarte pronto, te vas a quedar unos días con ellos.

-¿Y papá?

-No sé, Charlie, lo están buscando para que me acompañe a ver a tu tía – él asintió –, necesito que guardes tus cosas del colegio mientras yo hago una pequeña maleta para que no te falte nada. De todas formas tus abuelos tienen una llave de la casa por si algo se te olvida, ¿está bien, cariño? - Le preguntó y al mirarlo vio que estaba asintiendo.

-¿Crees que tía Alice mejorará? - Preguntó en voz baja y ella sonrió de nuevo ligeramente y asintió efusivamente.

-Claro que sí.

Bella hizo sus maletas, llamó al aeropuerto y reservó el primer vuelo que salía rumbo a Chicago, en tres horas. Cada minuto miraba el teléfono esperando que sonara, pensando en Jasper informándole que Alice estaba bien, que era una falsa alarma; o tal vez Edward diciéndole que la acompañaría, ¡por dios!, era al único que necesitaba en ese momento, él conocía toda la historia con su hermana, sabía hasta que extremo esa noticia podría afectarla.

Veinte minutos después llegó Esme, Bella se encontraba en el piso de arriba terminando de arreglar su maleta.

-¿Bella? – escuchó que la llamaba su suegra desde el primer piso y bajó junto con su hijo.

-Esme, muchas gracias – dijo acercándose y abrazándola.

-Mi vida, estás pálida y temblando, ¿quieres que te prepare un té? - Propuso y ella negó con su cabeza efusivamente.

-Dentro de unos minutos llega el taxi para irme al aeropuerto.

Esme frunció el ceño y miró la casa, a Charlie y luego a ella interrogativamente.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

Bella tembló imperceptiblemente, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos… pero estaba en la familia Cullen y no había secretos, ya lo había descubierto.

-No sabemos dónde está, estoy tratando de encontrarlo.

-No tiene ninguna misión, Carlisle me hubiese dicho algo – informó Esme pensativa.

Bella respiró sonoramente, no era el momento para ese tipo de revelaciones, no tenía tiempo para ello, Alice la necesitaba.

-Dejó a Charlie y salió, pero no ha vuelto y Seth no sabe donde está, fue a buscarlo al hospital a ver si estaba con Rosalie y Emmett… yo… Necesito irme, Esme – dijo al escuchar el claxon que avisaba que había llegado el taxi –. Si ves a Edward dile que lo espero en Chicago, por favor, necesito que esté allí conmigo – le pidió con el corazón en la mano.

-Por supuesto – dijo Esme rápidamente –, no hay otro sitio más importante donde él deba estar en este momento.

Bella asintió y le dio un beso a Charlie.

-Te llamaré pronto – le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Él afirmó –. Pórtate bien con tus abuelos – le ordenó. Después abrazó a Esme y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

.

Llegó a Chicago varias horas después sintiéndose completamente agotada, pero si era posible aún más desesperada, tanto tiempo de inactividad solo le había hecho crear nuevas presunciones y escenarios uno peor que el anterior. Entró en un taxi y le ordenó al taxista que la llevara directamente donde estaba Alice. Una hora después entró al hospital y le pidió a la recepcionista información sobre su hermana Alice Whitlock, le indicaron que se encontraba internada en cuidados intensivos y que sus familiares estaban en el cuarto piso en el área de espera tres. Salió corriendo hacia allí, cuando iba llegando al sitio frunció el ceño, era ya de madrugada, ¿y si no había nadie allí? Tal vez Jasper se hubiera ido, no pensó en ir primero a casa de Alice, necesitaba saber de ella, así que se había dirigido directamente del aeropuerto para allá sin importarle llevar su maleta a cuestas ni como se vería después de horas de vuelo.

Al llegar a la sala de espera divisó a su cuñado, era uno de los pocos que estaba en el cuarto y el único que caminaba de un lado al otro viéndose desesperado. Él volteó hacía donde estaba ella y salió corriendo a su encuentro, Bella dejó la maleta y se adelantó a su vez, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se abrazaron fuertemente, sentía que él estaba temblando en sus brazos y pocos segundos después él comenzó a llorar en su hombro apretándola fuertemente. Lo empezó a consolar pasando su mano por la espalda, y repitiendo que _"todo va a estar bien"_, aunque no supiera lo que estaba pasando y temiera lo peor al ver como se quebraba Jasper en sus brazos. Hizo que se sentaran en las primeras sillas que encontró, y todavía abrazándolo colocó su cabeza en el hombro para que nadie viera que estaba llorando, aunque nadie más que ellos estuviera despierto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Jasper?, ¿dónde está Alice? – Preguntó en voz baja y quebrada. Su estómago se retorcía, estaba muy asustada. Siempre veía a Jasper como alguien tan ecuánime, tan tranquilo en cada situación que le desconcertaba lo que estaba sucediendo –. Ella está… - no podía decir en voz alta su mayor temor.

Jasper suspiró profundamente soltándose de su abrazo y limpiando con sus manos el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Está viva, Bella… perdóname, no debí perder el control así…

-No, Jasper, te entiendo completamente, solo quiero saber qué pasa, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Qué tiene Alice?

Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo y se levantó caminando de nuevo de un lado a otro.

-Todo empezó con una gripe, ella estaba bien, pero es tan terca… yo le decía que se cuidara, pero ya sabes cómo es, siempre cree saber más que todo el mundo y que es invencible –. Jasper negó con la cabeza y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Me dijo que tenía gripe.

-Sí, pero se complicó y ahora tiene neumonía.

Ella quedó paralizaba observándolo sintiendo que el terror invadía su cuerpo. Neumonía… la gente moría de esa enfermedad rápidamente según lo que tenía entendido. Había escuchado de varios casos en Forks, incluso cuando era maestra una vez un alumno había estado bien un día y poco tiempo después se enteró que había muerto sin que pudieran haber hecho nada para evitarlo, y esa era la enfermedad que había sufrido.

-¡Oh Dios! – Dijo varios minutos después enterrando la cara en sus manos y sintiendo temblar todo su cuerpo -. ¿Cómo se enteraron? – Preguntó luchando por respirar. No podía llorar, no podía reaccionar, estaba en shock con lo que Jasper le había dicho.

-La trajimos ayer por la noche, estaba tosiendo y se sentía cansada, no podía respirar, aunque eso último no lo sabía porque ella no me lo había dicho, me enteré después por la señora Victoria. Bella asintió.

-¿Y la trajiste por qué se sentía mal? - Indagó llevando una mano en su pecho. Jasper rió amargamente.

-Dios quisiera que lo hubiese hecho, no habría evolucionado tanto la enfermedad. Si ella me hubiese hecho caso por primera vez en su vida… - negó repetidamente con la cabeza -. La traje porque anoche subiendo las escaleras, se mareó. No podía respirar y se cayó por ellas -. Bella lo miró impactada.

-No… - susurró horrorizada y lo vio asentir derrotado.

-Se dislocó un hombro y se golpeó fuertemente, gracias a Dios no fueron mayores las consecuencias y allí los médicos descubrieron la enfermedad.

-¿Y qué dicen ellos?

-Están inyectándole penicilina y la tienen completamente aislada, estamos esperando a ver como reacciona al tratamiento, al parecer le tienen algún aparato para ayudarla a respirar, no lo sé, no me dejan verla.

-¡Oh Jasper! – Dijo Bella negando con la cabeza conmocionada por la noticia -. ¿Hay esperanza? – Preguntó en un susurro. Tenía que preguntarlo aunque su corazón se negara a escuchar la respuesta.

-Los doctores dicen que esta igual - dijo y después dio un suspiro rápido -, al parecer eso es bueno porque la enfermedad trabaja rápido, aunque todavía los antibióticos no han hecho efecto, eso me lo confirmó una enfermera hace dos horas.

-Gracias por avisarme - pidió pasando una mano por su espalda para reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Jasper asintió cerrando ligeramente sus ojos

-Perdóname por no llamarte antes, sé que Alice te necesita, aunque más te necesitaba yo. Bella, tenía que tener a alguien a mi lado que quisiera a Alice tanto como…

-Claro, Jasper - le interrumpió -, hiciste bien en avisarme, no te hubiese perdonado en caso contrario - terminó y lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo que asentía contra su hombro.

-¿Y Edward?... Pensé que vendría contigo - preguntó cuando se separaron.

Bella lo miró unos segundos, no tenía fuerza para inventar algo o dar una respuesta evasiva, su corazón estaba pasando esas dos puertas blancas que estaban frente a sus asientos, donde se encontraba su hermana, la luz de sus ojos, a quien juró proteger con su vida.

-No lo sé – respondió completamente derrotada. Jasper la miró, frunció el ceño un segundo, tal vez analizando lo que le había dicho, pero no preguntó o comento nada. Lo cual internamente agradeció.

Se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo, sentados uno al lado del otro sumidos en sus pensamientos. A Bella le asombró lo tranquila que se encontraba, aunque su cuerpo estaba entumecido. No había llorado, ¿sería que había botado todas las lágrimas que se le habían asignado en una vida?... Después de ver a Jasper, y consolarlo, su corazón albergaba más temor que nunca, pero no tenía forma de desahogarse, tampoco podía hacerlo en ese momento, debía ser fuerte, su hermana lo requería así como el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. La situación era grave y lo sabia, si no fuera así Jasper no se hubiese quebrado en sus brazos.

Estaba tan sumida en su vida, en sus pesares, que las últimas veces que habló con Alice no le prestó toda la atención que debería, tal vez ella le había dicho que se sentía mal o que estaba enferma y Bella la ignoró. Aunque tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, no podía culparse, conocía a su hermana y todo lo que había dicho Jasper era cierto; lo que se proponía lo cumplía, así que seguramente tampoco le había dicho nada en esas conversaciones.

.

.

Unas horas después, Jasper estaba sentado a su lado y cada cinco minutos se levantaba y caminaba por el pasillo, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y se revolvía aún más su saco arrugado. Nunca había visto a Jasper sin el traje perfectamente planchado y arreglado hasta ese día.

-¿Por qué no dicen nada, Bella? - Inquirió desesperado.

-Jasper... hace una hora nos dijeron que todo sigue igual.

-Igual... Igual, ¿qué significa eso? - Preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-Significa que no está mejor ni peor Jasper... eso es bueno.

-¿Cómo va a ser bueno si no ha mejorado?

-Tampoco ha empeorado, hay que tener paciencia - dijo tratando de calmarlo y Jasper la miró como si estuviera loca.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Bella… ¿Y si le pasa algo? - dijo a la vez que se sentaba otra vez en la silla y enterraba la cabeza en sus manos. Ella se levantó, se acercó a donde estaba y lo abrazó colocando su frente sobre su cabello.

-Hay que tener fe en Dios - le susurró. Él asintió a la vez que se separaba de su abrazo.

-El día que la conocí pensé que había visto el primer ángel en la tierra – Jasper sonrió y bajó la cabeza, se acordaba de ese día como si fuera ayer. Por un momento su mundo dejó de existir y todo se detuvo, solo veía a aquella mujer pequeña de cabello oscuro, y con la sonrisa más luminosa y pícara que había visto en su vida -. ¿Alice te contó cómo nos conocimos?

-Sí, se encontraron en un restaurante una semana antes de que los presentaran sus padres - contestó sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. Jasper la observó por un segundo y asintió sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Sí, esa es su versión, ella no sabe que la vi mucho antes.

-No entiendo - dijo mirándolo extrañada.

-Yo sabía que ella iba a ser mi prometida, Bella – confesó sonriendo recordando ese día –. Mis padres ya me habían dicho que se llamaba Alice Voulturi.

-¿Sabías quien era ella? - Preguntó perpleja.

-Sí, lo sabía desde una semana antes de ese encuentro. Fue mi padre quien me llevó aparte y me la mostró por primera vez. Ella estaba con sus padres en una merienda de sociedad en un restaurante, entramos discretamente y mi padre me dijo que tenía que verla antes de aceptar, ya que quería herederos y temía que no cumpliera con mí deber.

-¿Tu deber?

-El deber de continuar con el apellido Wihtlock, además que creo que ayudó el hecho de que fue muy infeliz en su matrimonio y muy dentro de él no quería que eso se repitiera conmigo. Me llegó a sugerir que si no estaba conforme él rompería el compromiso por mí.

-¿Y qué pasó? - Preguntó sonriendo y ligeramente aliviada al verlo concentrarse en algo más que en saber qué estaba pasando detrás de las puertas blancas. Jasper la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sucedió que vi a tu hermana y la palabra deber cambió irremediablemente para mí.

-¿En qué se convirtió?

-En el deseo de casarme con ella, hacerla feliz, vivir eternamente con ella – enumeró y después suspiró hondamente.

Bella sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano de Jasper.

-¿Y por qué Alice cree que la primera vez que la viste fue esa tarde? - Preguntó sintiéndose confundida y lo miró sonrojarse ligeramente, lo cual le asombró y confundió más.

-Para mí ese no iba a ser un matrimonio arreglado, iba a ser uno de verdad. No sé cómo explicarme, parece ilógico hablar de amor a primera vista, no creía en eso, pero fue algo así lo que me pasó, solo supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida, no podía dejarla marchar, pero no sabía si para ella era así, no quería que se sintiera obligada por el deber de su familia… así que organicé una pequeña trampa.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó sintiéndose una cotilla y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que Jasper le estaba contando.

-Hablé con su amiga e hice que la citara en el restaurante, para ir yo en vez de ella y ver si podíamos ser compatibles. Sabía que la cita que tendríamos más adelante iba a estar llena de presión por nuestros padres y por nosotros mismos, tendríamos muchas expectativas que cumplir. Quería que nos conociéramos en un escenario distinto, más espontáneo, por lo menos para ella.

Jasper se sumergió un poco en los recuerdos de esa tarde, verla sentada en la barra con su vestido violeta, tenía un aura brillante, tanto que su piel blanca resplandecía como si lo estuviera llamando. Sus ojos brillantes cuando dijo esa estúpida frase, que no sabía en qué momento había inventado, salió de sus labios sin tener una explicación coherente y en su mirada pudo apreciar una mezcla de emociones, desde curiosidad, emoción hasta reconocimiento, lo cual en ese momento le asombro ya que sintió lo mismo. Era la mujer perfecta para él y nunca se había arrepentido de esa decisión… jamás lo haría.

-Se sentía tan correcto, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? – Preguntó divagando y mirando hacia las puertas blancas. Bella asintió con una opresión en el pecho. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso, también lo había sentido con Edward –. Era como si ya nos conociéramos, supe que no me había equivocado, pero después me sentí muy mal…

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando terminamos la cita ella me dijo que estaba comprometida, a mí hasta se me había olvidado ese detalle, incluso le había pedido otra cita como si fuera un encuentro normal, y cuando fue tan sincera no pude evitar pensar que yo no estaba siendo franco ni honesto con ella. El resto de la semana estuve en conflicto conmigo mismo, tal vez descubriría mi engaño y cuando volviera a verme me rechazaría, o tal vez no había sentido en ese momento lo que yo sentí por ella y rompería el compromiso. Hasta el día de nuestro reencuentro y ella me dijo sí estuve aterrorizado...

–Pero no lo hizo - dijo apretando de nuevo su mano y sonriendo. Jasper sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No… no lo hizo, y yo no permití que siquiera pensara en alguna razón para hacerlo, nunca me aparté de su lado, hice que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible. La quería para mí, mi mujer, mi esposa… mi todo – concluyó y suspiró profundamente.

-Ella siente lo mismo por ti Jasper… - confesó Bella.

-Cuando me contó su historia - le interrumpió -, todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar esos años, la necesidad, el sufrimiento, la soledad, eran unas niñas. No muchos sobrevivirían todo eso…

-No, no todos lo harían - confirmó sonriendo -, pero nosotras fuimos la excepción, nos hicimos más fuertes con esas experiencias.

-Sois las mejores personas que conozco – Bella negó rápidamente esa afirmación –, lo sois, aunque ninguna de las dos lo quiera aceptar – posó la mano en su mejilla acariciándola –. Cuando lo supe mi misión en este mundo fue darle a Alice toda la felicidad de la que fue privada todos esos años, protegerla, cuidarla y sé que me paso algunas veces – informó y Bella sonrió mirándolo comprensivamente –, sé que soy muy sobreprotector, pero es que ella es mi todo, es lo que le da significado a mi vida. Cómo consiguió adueñarse de mi alma, no lo comprendo, solo sé que ella es todas mis razones.

-Lo sé, Jasper - le dijo y acarició su mejilla -, y sé que Alice siente lo mismo por ti, ella sabe lo afortunada que es contigo en su vida, siempre me lo dice…

Jasper se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo.

-Por eso no puedo… - empezó a decir y se calló de repente. Se volvió a dejar caer en la silla y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Lo miró preocupada y volvió su vista a las dos puertas -. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ella?... no puedo – negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Jasper…

-No la protegí de todo, Bella… no pude… - dijo desesperado

-No es tu culpa, ella va a salir de esto… - dijo colocando una mano en su espalda.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? - Él se enderezó y Bella volvió a abrazarlo, tratando de reconfortarlo, doliéndole su mirada llena desesperación y preocupación.

-No vas a perderla porque ella va a vivir – le dijo en su oído a la vez que le rezaba a Dios que la salvara. Jasper no podría vivir sin su hermana y ella tampoco… de eso estaba segura, pudo sobrevivir sin tenerla a su lado pero siempre deseando y esperando que estuviera viva y bien –. Hay que tener confianza en Dios, pedirle mucho; vamos a la capilla a rezar - sugirió y lo vio negar rápidamente.

-Bella, no puedo moverme, me necesita aquí, este es mi lugar… donde ella esté.

Lo miró comprensivamente, él necesitaba estar allí, entendía el sentimiento, debía estar lo más cerca por si pasaba algo o tal vez esperando a que el doctor le dijera que todo estaba bien, lo comprendía...

Alice tenia que ponerse bien, no podía pasarle nada... no podía.

Fue a la capilla y rezó por Alice durante mucho tiempo, luego le llevó café a Jasper varias veces, ya que por nada del mundo él se movía de las puertas donde estaba recluida su hermana, le preguntó por Peter y él le informó que estaba con la niñera.

Bella tomó el mando de la situación, no podía hacer otra cosa, no sentía nada, se lo había prohibido, tal vez por eso no lloró al ver el estado de Jasper; estaba preocupada y nerviosa por su hermana, pero no podía derrumbarse al ser la única que podía ayudar en todo.

.

Al amanecer, después de hacer que Jasper comiera un bocadillo, o por lo menos un cuarto de éste se sentó a su lado y lo observó; estaba completamente pálido y destrozado. Amaba a Alice profundamente y sabía que él no iba a estar calmado hasta que supiera que todo iba a estar bien, lo sabía porque si fuera ella la que estuviera en esa posición y Edward se encontrara detrás de esas puertas ella estaría igual o peor…

Edward... Dios… ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿se habría enterado que Alice estaba hospitalizada? ¿Y si lo sabía y no venía? No creía que él fuera a abandonarla en este momento, sobre todo sabiendo que significaba todo eso para ella, aunque ella misma se hubiese prohibido pensar en lo que podría pasar desde que vio a Jasper, él tendría que saberlo y tenía que venir... Toda su situación personal debía pasar a un segundo plano después de esto… No podía dejarla sola… ¿O sí?

Dejó a Jasper y fue al teléfono público del hospital, llamó primero a casa de Alice para informar que todo seguía igual, tal como se lo había comunicado el doctor unas horas atrás. Les había dicho que todavía no reaccionaba, tenía fiebre alta, ya le habían colocado un cabestrillo en el hombro y la tenían inmovilizada; allí le informaron que Peter estaba bien. Después llamó a Charlie, necesitaba la fuerza de su hijo y además calmarlo, sabía que estaba asustado por su tía, y si bien no tenía noticias buenas tampoco todo estaba perdido… aún.

-¿Bella? – Le preguntó Esme, después que se despidió de su hijo.

-Esme… - contestó con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo está Alice? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella…

-¿Charlie está contigo?

-No, lo envié a su cuarto - le respondió y Bella asintió.

-Tiene neumonía, Esme.

-Dios mío… - escuchó que exclamaba y que respiraba sonoramente -. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

-Que sigue igual hasta ahora…

-Hay que tener fe…

-¿Le puedes contar a los muchachos?

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

Bella respiró hondo, tenía terror de realizar esa pregunta, no se sentía preparada para la respuesta y no quería saber que su temor era cierto, que Edward sabía lo que estaba pasando y la había abandonado en ese momento donde tanto lo necesitaba. No creía poder perdonarlo si él hacía eso, estaba segura…

-¿Dónde está Edward?... ¿ya lo sabe?

Esme respiró hondo y Bella dejó de hacerlo sin darse cuenta mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo sabemos – respondió unos segundos después.

Bella expulsó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se apoyó en las paredes del hospital. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó. Las últimas palabras salieron mas altas que lo normal y varías personas que estaban pasando por allí voltearon a observar de donde provenía el ruido. Los miró con una expresión de terror y congoja y se volteó apoyando su frente en la pared fría recibiendo el confort de la temperatura, y calmando su acelerada respiración.

-Bella… - Esme bajó la voz, para hablar como en secreto, ella presumió que era para evitar que su hijo escuchara si estaba cerca –. Desde ayer que dejó a Charlie en tu casa nadie sabe donde está, no fue a dormir a casa de Seth, no ha ido a trabajar y no tenemos forma de localizarlo. Su superior es Carlisle y a él no le avisó que iba a alguna parte, no queríamos decírtelo, ¡por Dios mi niña! No necesitas otra preocupación además de la que tienes, todos hemos debatido en contártelo o no, pero yo no quería que pensaras que Edward lo sabía y que no había ido, por eso decidí decírtelo.

La mano en la que tenía el teléfono temblaba tanto que las últimas palabras de Esme se perdían ya que no podía sostenerlo en su oído.

-No… no… - repetía, era lo único que podía decir, ¿dónde estaba Edward? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

-Bella, cálmate, por favor, todos lo están buscando.

Asintió, aunque sus palabras no salían y su corazón no se calmaba por esa afirmación.

-¿Bella…? contéstame…

-Sí - respondió en un susurro.

-Todo va a salir bien, vamos a encontrar a Edward y cuando llegue… irá para allá.

Asintió cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sí, definitivamente había acabado con su reserva de lágrimas, estas no salían, solo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y la desesperación estaba aumentando cada segundo.

-Gra… gracias Esme – logró decir y trancó el teléfono, no se despidió, no pudo hablar más, se dejó caer en el suelo del hospital, sin percatarse o importarle las demás personas y apretó fuertemente sus rodillas con sus brazos.

No podía con esto… ya no podía mas… ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Lo necesitaba a su lado confortándola, no podía lidiar con su hermana enferma y su amor desaparecido. Cerró los ojos buscando en su interior la paz de la que ahora carecía, la fortaleza que la había acompañado toda su vida… por lo menos los restos de ella.

.

Media hora después se levantó más calmada, decidiendo dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y subió donde estaba Jasper. Al llegar se extrañó de ver tanto movimiento y personal del hospital, médicos y enfermeras corriendo, entrando y saliendo por la puerta donde estaban internados los pacientes, entre ellos Alice. Se asustó y salió corriendo donde estaba Jasper con dos sujetos más que según lo que Bella podía ver estaban hablando con él.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, señor.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Bella acercándose a ellos.

-Permiso, le estaremos informando - concluyeron y se alejaron. Miró fijamente a Jasper que estaba pálido como la tiza y no reaccionaba.

-Jasper... - llamó - ¡Jasper! - repitió empujándolo ligeramente - Escúchame, ¡por favor! ¿Qué sucede?

Él la miró por fin, asustado y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Alice sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio - dijo desesperado. Ella lo miró paralizada por un segundo y después se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin decir una palabra. Jasper respondió al abrazo fuertemente y empezó a temblar en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Edward llegó a Forks muy tarde por lo que decidió dormir en un hotel de paso y esperar hasta que amaneciera para cumplir su objetivo. Una parte de él se preguntaba ¿qué hacía allí?, ¿por qué decidió hacer eso?, ¿llegar a ese sitio?... pero la otra parte sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, sabía que era lo correcto, y desde hacía ciento veintisiete horas, treinta y cinco minutos, y cuarenta y cinco segundos, esa era la parte preponderante en su vida.

¿Cómo se puede sobrevivir cuando se está en conflicto con uno mismo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se tiraba en la cama a esperar que amaneciera sin preocuparse en tratar de dormir, ya sabía que eso era una causa perdida.

Por un lado estaba su lado egoísta como él mismo lo definió, ese que le imploraba estar junto a "_Ella__" _ toda su vida. Ese había sido el culpable de sus mayores males, fue el que lo impulsó a abusar de ella, a obligarla a casarse con él, a enamorarla y a experimentar los meses más felices de su vida… Sí, tenía que aceptar que debía agradecerle mucho, aunque en su mayor parte lo odiara. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarse?, después de todos los actos maltrechos e injustos que cometió en su vida, nunca podría merecer ser feliz, mucho menos con Bella, no después de lo que hizo, no después de cómo la destrozó.

Él sabía que era así, debió alejarse, para ser sincero no tenía que haberse casado con ella ni obligarla más de lo que había hecho, pero esa parte egoísta la quería junto a él para siempre, la necesitaba. Y esa noche, cuando se dio cuenta hasta qué extremo la había dañado, cuando ella le contó su vida, no debió haber cedido, pero cuando se tiene la posibilidad de tener lo que siempre se ha querido es difícil detenerse.

Él luchó consigo mismo, solo Dios sabe como lo hizo, trató de cumplir su promesa de hacerla feliz, no hacerle daño, su parte egoísta imperó por un tiempo y le hizo vivir la época más dichosa y satisfactoria de su vida, así que por más que quisiera no podía arrepentirse de eso.

Solo con recordar todo lo que tuvo con Bella, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, sus caricias, el sentimiento de plenitud cuando eran uno, el brillo en sus ojos cuando le susurraba palabras de amor, las noches en que solo la observaba dormir sobre su pecho dándole una confianza que él no se merecía aunque la deseaba y quería como nunca hubiese querido nada en su vida; su sonrisa, sus palabras, compartir como una verdadera familia... Eso era algo que iba a recordar el resto de su existencia y lo atesoraría como lo más preciado en su vida.

Pero todo ese tiempo en su mente se mantenía una batalla sin igual, él tenía que aceptarlo, quería estar con ella pero su otra parte, la realista, gritaba por salir, por hacerle ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Sabía que solo se tiene una oportunidad en la vida para ser feliz, siempre y cuando uno se la gane, y él no lo había hecho. Eso lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, al extremo de expresar lo que lo agobiaba y decirle a Bella que no la merecía, porque si no lo hacía, sentía que iba a explotar, que se iba a ahogar. Pero al hacerlo la hacía infeliz, por eso cuando ella le exigió que dejara todo atrás, no dijo nada más e intentó ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, pero jamás podría olvidar y ese intento solo consiguió hundirlo cada vez más.

Cuando vio a Bella con Jacob su parte egoísta murió dando paso a su otra parte, a la que tenía que haber escuchado desde el principio para evitar todo el daño que había causado en su vida. Escuchar cómo se decían que se querían, presenciar su abrazo y sus muestras de afecto fue más de lo que podía soportar, surgió en él una rabia sin precedentes hacia sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella lo quería? ¿Cómo pudo engañarse si sabía que él solo se merecía odio y repulsión? Y fue una revelación, ella quería estar con Jacob, tal vez estaba con él porque pensaba que se lo debía a su hijo que se merecía tener a su verdadero padre, o tal vez se dejó manipular por él creyendo que podía amarlo… ¿Acaso no fue ese el plan desde el principio, enamorarla, manipularla para que estuviera con él, para que dejara de amar al otro hombre?

Después de eso imperó su parte realista, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo lo que le dijo ella en el carro esa noche era cierto, él la estaba alejando, la estaba dejando ir, y es que era lo más justo, ella tenía que ser feliz se lo merecía, ¿cómo podía ser feliz con un hombre que vive dividido por sus conflictos internos? No tenía nada que ofrecerle además de su maltrecho corazón y su carcomida alma, ella se merecía algo más que eso, se merecía a un hombre completo que la amara sin reservas, sólo así podría ser feliz.

Los estaba haciendo sufrir y lo sabía, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, ellos estarían mejor sin él, después de la tristeza serían felices y él ayudaría a que eso ocurriera. Por eso estaba allí, en ese maldito pueblo, para cumplir la petición de su hijo… Charlie… Su parte egoísta gritaba por salir cuando recordaba los motivos que lo llevaron a estar allí esa madrugada.

Estaban en la clínica con Rosalie, y Edward solo podía verlos, estaba embelesado observando a Bella conversar con Emmett y a Charlie mirando a la pequeña Charlotte con los ojos brillantes, emocionado por ver a una persona tan pequeña, verlo así lo hizo sonreír levemente. En ese momento comprendió que esa iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, momentos robados, donde podía sentir un poco de felicidad y después partir a hundirse en la soledad, ese es el castigo que se merecía.

Bella se fue y dejó a Charlie con él para que estuvieran juntos un rato, lo cual agradeció, sabía cuánto daño le estaba causando a su hijo.

Llevó a Charlie a pasear por el parque _Anacostia_.

—_Papá – le llamó__. _

_Edward lo __miró__ y sonrió, amaba tanto a su hijo esa creación de ella y él, era asombroso que algo tan bueno haya salido de un acto tan maligno__. _

—_Dime, Charlie - preguntó sentándose en una banca e hizo que él hiciera lo mismo._

— _¿T__e acuerdas cuando te dije que tenías que hacer feliz a mi mamá__? - __Edward quedó impactado por sus palabras, pero asintió un momento después__. _

—_L__o recuerdo._

—_No est__á__s cumpliendo __con __la__ promesa que me hiciste__ ese día, mi madre es infeliz y es por tu culpa._

—_Charlie… — Edward negó cabizbajo y triste, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, aunque estaba seguro que ni la mitad de lo que él lo hacía__. _

—_Ella llora todas las noches cuando piensa que no la escucho – siguió Charlie serió y con los ojos brillantes –. __M__e dijo que no est__á__s con nosotros porque nos quieres demasiado__,__ ¿es cierto eso? - Edward miró fijamente a su hijo._

—_E__s cierto, los quiero m__á__s que a mi propia vida — respondió y lo observó fruncir el ceño como si estuviera confundido._

—_P__ero… si nos quieres__,__ ¿__p__or qué nos haces daño? - Cuestionó causando que Edward quedara paralizados unos segundos._

—_N__o es mi intención, hijo — contestó honestamente unos minutos después —. Nunca voy a querer que sufran, es solo…_

—_Que tienes que resolver algo para estar tranquilo, lo s__é__, mamá me lo dijo__. S__olo te pido que hagas lo que tengas que hacer para volver a hacerla feliz, no quiero verla así — le dijo Charlie serió y levantándose de la banca –__.__T__ú__ nos buscaste y nos sacaste de nuestro hogar para crear uno nuevo como familia, aquí estamos y ahora… ¿__P__or qué no est__á__s con nosotros? – Edward se sentía incapaz de responder nada, no tenía defensa alguna porque__sabía que su hijo tenía razón —. __L__lévame a casa, mamá me necesita._

_Asintió y se montaron en el veh__í__culo para ir a casa, el camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos habló._

—_Charlie — le dijo Edward antes que se bajara del carro –, perdóname, yo resolveré esto,__ te__ lo prometo, buscar__é__ la forma de haceros felices de nuevo._

_Charlie se volteó para quedar frente a su padre y lo observó unos segundos__._

—_Solo… cumple tu promesa, papá__._

—_Lo haré… te quiero, Charlie__—. Lo observó suspirar antes de acercarse y abrazarlo._

—_Y__o también te quiero, pero no lo entiendo…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Mamá est__á__ triste y t__ú__ también lo est__á__s, cuando estabais juntos erais felices__y separados no lo sois… así que no lo entiendo — dijo negando con la cabeza completamente confundido._

— _¿Qué no entiendes?_

— _¿Por qué seguís separados si os hace miserables? – Charlie lo __miró__ inquisitivamente y por un segundo su mirada reflej__ó__ un sentimiento que Edward __había aprendido __a conocer muy bien, ya que __él mismo lo había experimentado__ toda su vida, __eso __hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco__._

—_Charlie – le dijo severamente – esto es un problema de mayores, es entre tu mamá y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver, quiero que entiendas que lo que dijo Bella ese día es cierto, nada de esto es tu culpa._

—_Pero es que si no soy yo… —. Él se calló abruptamente como si hubiese hablado de más._

—_No eres tú, el problema soy yo__,__ ¿entiendes? — Charlie lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió _

—_Sí__… entonces__,__ ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

_Edward observó a su hijo, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? __E__n ese momento solamente había pensado en liberarlos de él, no en lo que podía hacer para hacerlos feliz de nuevo__. _

—_N__o lo s__é__ – respondió honestamente. Su hijo entrecerró los ojos._

—_D__escúbrelo pronto, no quiero que mamá siga triste por ti, y no quiero que t__ú__ sigas triste tampoco__. __¡__N__o es justo! __A__ntes éramos felices… — dijo con voz triste y salió del carro dando un portazo, __que__ repitió con la puerta de entrada._

Así que ahora se encontraba allí, en Forks, había ido a casa de Seth y preparado su pequeña maleta con varias mudas de ropa, y sin decirle a nadie donde iba había tomado un avión y después manejado sin descanso hasta llegar al pueblo donde habían sido felices Bella y Charlie. Tenía que averiguar cómo podía hacerlos felices de nuevo, pero más importante que eso, tenía una conversación pendiente, necesitaba aclarar unos puntos y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

El sentimiento de culpa que bullía en su interior se acrecentó más al mirar a Charlie y escuchar sus reclamos, todo lo que su hijo le había dicho era cierto, los estaba destrozando, incluso cuando no tenía la intención de hacerlo, ¡maldición!… no podía hacer nada bien.

Era tan fácil volver a ellos y tratar de hacerlos felices, tan sencillo justificar sus deseos personales con la tranquilidad de Charlie, o una felicidad momentánea y falsa para Bella. Porque siendo sincero puede que ella esté contenta en este momento con él, como se lo dijo en el carro, ¿pero sería siempre así? ¿Cómo podría ser dichosa con un hombre lleno de culpas y que no era merecedor de esa felicidad? No era justo para ninguno de ellos.

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana y creyó que ya era el tiempo suficiente, ya podía ir a hacer su visita. Se arregló y empezó a manejar, sabía el camino lo había averiguado antes de llegar a Forks.

Una hora y media después llegó a La Push, se bajó del carro y empezó a caminar dentro del poblado, tenía que encontrarlo, esa era su misión de ese día. Miraba a los alrededores, había pocas personas despiertas, realmente era muy temprano pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba terminar con esto.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, sabía que pronto vendrías —. Volteó para ubicar de donde provenía la voz y observó a Jacob, al otro con el que compartía el corazón de Bella y que la merecía más que él. Ahora que estaba allí no sabía si podía hacerlo. Ese lado egoísta que había logrado acallar y así poder liberarla estaba brotando de nuevo, lleno de celos y posesividad queriéndola solo para él, aunque no fuera posible —. Ese día tenía la certeza que vendrías a mí en poco tiempo, por eso no me preocupé en hablar contigo, aunque tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no crees? — le decía mientras se acercaba a él y con su puño derecho le estampaba un golpe en su mandíbula.

El impacto fue directo, sobre todo porque Edward no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que no se lo esperaba y casi se cae al suelo, lo miró con toda la rabia y el desdén que fue capaz de sentir.

—Te lo merecías y lo sabes — le dijo Jacob serio y Edward se le tiró encima.

Cayeron al suelo golpeándose, Edward se puso encima y le pegó en la cara y el estómago, Jacob se quedó sin aire pero Edward siguió golpeándolo, descargando toda la frustración que había acumulado por tanto tiempo, al igual que su dolor, aunque el que estuviera recibiendo los golpes no fuera el verdadero culpable. Hubo un momento después de impactarle su puño en el ojo derecho que vio la cara de Jacob y quedó petrificado, tanto que se cayó al suelo alejándose lo más que podía de él. Se había visto a sí mismo, se estaba golpeando a sí mismo.

Dos segundos después llegaron varios hombres de contextura fuerte, indios americanos, agarraron a Edward y empezaron a empujarlo fuera de la reserva, golpeándolo en el estómago además de la espalda.

— ¡Déjenlo! — escuchó que gritaba Jacob —. ¡Basta Sam! — y todos, como si hubiese hablado el jefe se detuvieron al escuchar a Jacob. Edward lo observó, por su color de piel no se veían los hematomas de los golpes que él le había propinado, pero tenía un hilo de sangre en el labio y la ceja izquierda partida, además que se veía extremamente cansado —. Esta es mi batalla, además ya no vamos a pelear, ¿verdad, Edward? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa amarga, o por lo menos un intento de ella que se veía contraída por un gesto del dolor.

Edward se soltó de los cinco hombres respirando forzosamente, no creía estar en mejores condiciones que Jacob con la diferencia que a él si se le iban a ver los cardenales.

—No, ya no vamos a pelear.

—Cierto — dijo Jacob caminando los tres metros que los habían separado —. Hoy vamos a tener una conversación, así que váyanse y calmen a la gente que se despertó por la pelea, no pasa nada —. Todos asintieron y se fueron a cumplir la orden. Jacob sonrió –. Ser el sucesor del jefe de la reserva tiene sus beneficios — y dejó de sonreír extrañado por haber tenido un momento de confianza con su rival —. Vamos — dijo más hosco de lo normal tratando de matar cualquier intento de amabilidad.

Asintió y lo siguió. La reserva consistía en un pequeño pueblo, había varias casas de madera y cada vez que pasaban frente a una los miembros miraban a Edward con rabia e indignación, él los miraba extrañado a la vez que saludaba con un movimiento cortés de la cabeza aunque nadie le respondiera.

—No es personal — le dijo Jacob —, no todos los días ven a un militar golpeando a uno de los suyos, por lo menos no en la reserva — dijo irónicamente —. Creo que aquí está bien — señalando una mesa de campo con varias sillas un poco alejada de todas las casas. Así tendrían privacidad —. ¿A qué has venido? — Le preguntó sentándose y señalando una silla para que lo imitara.

—Dímelo tú — le respondió Edward secamente — ya que al parecer lo sabes todo.

Jacob sonrió, en ese momento se acercó una mujer mayor y dejó en la mesa unas limonadas, después con un pañuelo mojado con alcohol, según lo que pudo notar Edward por el olor, limpió la sangre de Jacob en los labios y cejas. Edward quedó un poco asombrado por eso, pero más cuando la mujer se acercó a él y pasó otro pañuelo por su pómulo derecho, labio y ceja derecha.

—Gracias, Sue — dijo Jacob sonriendo.

—Niños — se quejó Sue a la vez que negaba con la cabeza —. Pelearse es de niños Jacob, no quiero ver eso de nuevo por acá -. Jacob asintió.

—Sue, te presento a Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella.

Sue lo miró, frunció las cejas y asintió mirándolos alternativamente, con gesto comprensivo.

—Entiendo — respondió un minuto después — los dejo, evitaré que alguien se acerque — le dijo a Jacob y él asintió, ella tomó eso como una orden y de inmediato se fue del aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Volvió a preguntar Jacob.

Edward lo miró y se preguntó qué quería, había venido motivado por su conversación con Charlie, quería que Bella fuera feliz aunque fuera con ese chucho, se lo debía a su familia.

—Quiero hablar contigo — dijo un minuto después.

—Excelente — contestó Jacob irónicamente — porque yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?

—Quería enmendar el error que había cometido cuando la dejé ir hace más de un año.

— ¿Recuperarla?

—Si ella quería sí, pero principalmente quería que supiera que estoy allí para ella, que si no era feliz podría alejarla de ti.

Edward frunció el ceño y Jacob sonrió.

—Es interesante lo que uno averigua cuando se tiene tiempo y sabes a quien preguntar. Cuando me fui de La Push después que Bella me dejó, pasé seis meses conociendo las distintas reservas del país, como le dije a ella, pero había algo que me atormentaba y no importaba lo que hiciera, no se iba de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—La cara de angustia y desolación que tenía cuando me dejó —. La mirada y el corazón de Edward se ensombrecieron, cuánto daño le había hecho, incluso cuando se prometió no hacérselo más —. Era la primera vez que la veía tan desamparada y desesperada, asumí ese día que era por mí, pero estaba equivocado, ¿no es así?

Lo miró con rabia por un minuto pero después asintió derrotado, no podía negarlo, ¿no era esa la razón por la que estaba allí? Para aceptar sus culpas y solucionar lo que él mismo había causado.

—Esto no se lo dije a Bella, pensé que sería mejor hablar contigo directamente, no había que preocuparla o hacerla sufrir cuando mi problema es contigo, no con ella.

—Habla de una vez — le exigió Edward.

—Se lo que en verdad sucedió entre ella y tú… investigué sobre ti.

Edward lo miró inquisitivamente pero sin demostrar ningún sentimiento o emoción, algo en lo que era un experto, para que en el exterior no vieran lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, eso le había servido en su carrera y tenía que aceptar que también le había servido cuando se trataba de Bella, cuando pensó que podía hacerla feliz solo tratando de ahogar de raíz la voz que le gritaba que no era justo que él tomara ese papel.

— ¿Qué sabes o crees que sabes?

—Tú eras el jefe de la cárcel cuando Bella estuvo detenida —. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco —. Te aprovechaste de ella, utilizaste tu rango y posición para conquistarla, nunca tuvo oportunidad de luchar contra ti y tus exigencias siendo tan inocente y joven.

Edward lo miró pero no respondió nada, era lo más cerca que había llegado alguien a descubrir lo que en verdad pasó, aunque nadie se imaginaba de verdad que es lo que sucedió entre ellos, esa es una carga que solo la podía tener él.

—Después desapareciste...

—No — dijo Edward inmediatamente —, se fue, yo nunca supe a dónde, me quería casar con ella —. Él se asombró de haberle confesado eso a Jacob pero después se tranquilizó, para eso estaba allá e iba a responder con la verdad, bueno, con casi toda la verdad.

—Yo la hubiese buscado sin descanso — le contestó Jacob serio. Edward asintió.

—Yo también lo hubiese hecho, si sintiera que fuera de alguna forma merecedor de ella.

—Y si no crees eso, ¿por qué después de diez años vuelves a su vida y te la llevas como si fuera tuya?

—Por egoísta — respondió un minuto después —. La quería en mi vida, la necesitaba a ella y a mi hijo, así que no pensé en nada más.

—Y la alejaste de todo lo que amaba, de la familia que había creado.

Edward asintió con la cara desfigurada por el dolor de lo que le había hecho, aunque aliviado por tener a alguien que por fin le confirmada lo que él había pensado.

—Y la alejé de ti por la misma razón.

—Aunque yo fuera lo mejor para ella y la hubiese hecho feliz.

Edward simplemente asintió, sabía que era cierto y nada podía decir para contradecirlo. Jacob entendió todo perfectamente.

—Y entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quiero rectificar mis errores, sé que tú la amas...

— ¿Y qué es lo que siente ella?

—Ella piensa... No... Ella me ama — aceptó por fin derrotado. Suspirando resignado.

—Hiciste que se enamorara de ti — le dijo y para sorpresa de Edward una pequeña sonrisa salió de la comisura de los labios de Jacob, aunque no llegara a sus ojos —. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ti Edward, esa no es una de tus culpas.

—No — negó rápidamente.

—Cada vez que hablaba de ti en todo el tiempo que la conocí sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta, a veces con tristeza, melancolía y otras aunque no lo entendía, podría jurar que sentía resentimiento casi odio hacia ti, pero a veces... cuando observabas bien, sus ojos brillaban ilusionada, soñadora, enamorada, sobre todo cuando hablaba de su héroe, es decir tú.

Edward hundió la cara en sus manos negando, y con los ojos húmedos, nunca en su vida había sido de los que lloran, ni siquiera recuerda haber llorado cuando murieron Tanya y Marie, pero desde que la dejó pareciera que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, queriendo salir a la primera provocación. Pasó varios minutos así hasta poder recomponerse y finalmente miró a Jacob, él lo miraba asombrado y con un brillo en sus ojos como si comprendiera algo por fin

—Nunca tuve oportunidad en el corazón de Bella – continuó y suspiró hondamente.

—Ella te quiere — le dijo Edward por fin — y contigo será feliz, se lo debo a ella y a Charlie, que sean felices.

—Déjame ver si entiendo — le interrumpió alzando sus manos frente a él —, la obligaste a estar contigo cuando era una niña, diez años después le exigiste que se casara contigo y dejara la vida que había construido aquí, ella se enamora de ti y son felices, o por lo menos ella, eso fue lo que vi cuando fui a verla, estaba contenta con su vida, y ¿ahora la vas a obligar a separarse de ti porque tú sabes mejor que es lo que ella quiere? — Jacob lo miró con escepticismo —. ¿Quieres que te diga algo que no has entendido?

—Dime — pidió Edward serio.

—Bella se volvió una mujer independiente, inteligente, capaz de enfrentar todas las adversidades.

—Lo sé — lo interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué no la dejas decidir lo que quiere y lo respetas por una vez en tu vida?, ambos sabemos con quien estaría mejor, conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón te ama a ti. ¿No crees que sea hora de que hagas lo que ella quiere para variar?

—Lo intenté Jacob... hacer todo lo que ella quería pero...

—Pero no la amas.

— ¡Claro que la amo! Siempre, toda mi vida la he amado, nadie nunca tuvo alguna oportunidad con mi corazón, igual que tú con Bella —. Jacob lo miró impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Deja de ser un cobarde y lucha con lo que sea que te detiene a estar a su lado, no importa que tan difícil sea para ti… ¡Por Dios! ¿Soy yo el que te estoy diciendo que luches por ella? En vez de tomar la oportunidad y quitártela, ¿no te da a entender eso algo?

— ¿Qué?

—Yo amo tanto a Isabella que lo que me importa es que sea feliz, así sea contigo.

—Yo también quiero que sea feliz.

—Entonces... ¿de verdad quieres que te lo vuelva a preguntar?

Edward lo miró unos segundos, Jacob era un gran hombre, ya entendía por qué Bella lo quería, si fueran otras las circunstancias, tal vez serían amigos.

—Perdóname Jacob.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó.

—Por haberla alejado de ti, por haber destrozado tu oportunidad de estar junto a ella, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo y lo hice de todas formas, sin considerar tus sentimientos —. Edward respiró hondo y sintió como si un peso enorme se hubiese ido de sus hombros.

Jacob lo observó serio y con intensidad por varios minutos, analizando lo que había dicho.

—Ella nunca hubiese sido feliz conmigo — dijo al fin —. Lo entendí cuando la vi de nuevo, cuando la vi enamorada y feliz contigo, tal vez fue lo mejor —. Edward asintió y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué significa cuando sea el momento? — Preguntó. Jacob sonrió.

—Sabía que lo preguntarías, por eso lo dije, pensé que te lo diría… Bella quiere que seamos amigos, yo también quiero por supuesto y lo vamos a lograr estoy seguro de eso, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo — lo dijo amenazadoramente —. Por eso lo dije frente a ti.

—Ahora es solo su decisión — dijo después de asentir de acuerdo.

—La dejaste… — declaró como quien hiciera un gran descubrimiento — ¿no es así?, después de ese día la dejaste — negó violentamente y se levantó un poco de la silla golpeando la mesa con sus nudillos —. ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — Le gritó, luego respiró calmándose y le miró serio — ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? — Le preguntó después de calmarse — ¿Qué mierda pensaste? ¿Qué estaba con los dos? ¿Tan poco la conoces? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No la mereces! — Se paró y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pero sin alejarse de la mesa y sin dejarlo de mirar recriminatoriamente.

—No lo hago — respondió sin pararse de la silla y observando la tan merecida reacción violenta de Jacob.

— ¿Pensaste eso? — Le preguntó poniéndose frente a él solo a un metro distancia y viéndolo como si quisiera terminar lo que habían empezado anteriormente.

—No — respondió rápidamente —, aunque lo usé para alejarla.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Jacob confundido.

Edward lo miró mientras le preguntaba lo mismo que le había preguntando Bella esa noche, en aquel momento tenía todas las razones claras, ahora no tanto, solo seguía fuerte el deseo que ella fuera feliz y la certeza de que tarde o temprano no lo sería con él.

—Quiero que sea feliz — respondió al fin.

—Y… ¿no lo era?

—Espero que tú lo seas Jacob, lo mereces, que conozcas a alguien que te haga feliz — comentó en vez, rechazando responder la pregunta de Jacob.

—Yo también lo espero –. Jacob sonrió fijando su vista en la reserva donde ya habían muchas personas reunidas, todos estaban despiertos y trabajando en las distintas labores del día —. ¿Ves a la chica con vestido verde?

Edward volteó donde señalaba y vio a una chica delgada, de estatura mediana aunque mucho más baja que Jacob y que él mismo, de piel pálida y cabello marrón, con tonos rojizos, casi bronce como el de él solo que un poco más claro, era hermosa y todos la trataban con respeto, como si fuera la reina.

— ¿Quién es?

—Mi futura esposa —. Edward volteó a ver a Jacob impresionado.

— ¿Tu futura esposa? - Repitió perplejo.

—Vanessa Sunshine.

— ¿Cuándo?

—La conocí en mi viaje, es la hija del jefe de la reserva Sunshine que queda a 1200 kilómetros de esta, la mandé a traer después de conversar con Bella.

—Jacob... sé que no somos amigos, pero… ¿te puedo dar un consejo? — Jacob asintió —. No te cases con alguien sin amarla pensando que es lo mejor por tu familia o porque pienses que es el momento.

— ¿Eso fue lo que pasó con Tanya? — Edward lo miró asombrado pero un momento después asintió —. Te investigué ya te lo dije...

—Como te dije antes nadie entró en mi corazón, solo Bella, y las consecuencias de eso fueron desastrosas como bien ya debes saber.

—Según lo que tengo entendido fue un accidente de tránsito.

—Eran mi responsabilidad, y no las protegí como debí haber hecho.

Jacob analizó lo dicho por Edward y luego asintió, aunque abría y cerraba la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo, unos minutos después habló.

—Los designios de Dios son extraños muchas veces, y hay cosas que escapan de la mano de los mortales… — Edward pensó por un momento en lo que Jacob le decía, designios divinos, destino, si tan solo fuera tan fácil achacar a dios la responsabilidad del hombre —. Acepto el consejo – continuó Jacob — pero ella va a ser mi esposa dentro de una semana, es lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Nuestra cultura es distinta a la tuya, nosotros creemos que el compartir hace el amor, no que nace en el momento, por eso creía que Bella me iba a amar aunque nunca lo hizo en realidad, para ella solo era su amigo… — terminó Jacob con la mirada entristecida bajándola de inmediato para que no viera cuanto le seguía afectado ese tema. Edward asintió.

—Entonces, te deseo lo mejor en tu futura unión, Jacob — declaró dándole su mano para que la estrechara, ambos sonrieron de lo irónico de la situación y del respeto que había surgido entre ellos contrario a las reacciones que tuvieron hace unas horas.

Cuando Edward iba a soltar a Jacob, él lo apretó más fuerte e hizo que se acercara a su cuerpo.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer — le advirtió serio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —. No la hagas sufrir Edward, eso sí que no se lo merece, ha sufrido mucho y la mayoría del tiempo por ti, ¿no crees que ya tuvo suficiente?

—Lo sé, Jacob, por eso estoy haciendo esto.

—No, te estás equivocando, y ojalá te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Gracias Jacob, no tenía derecho a tener este recibimiento ni esta conversación después de todo.

—Yo tampoco — dijo sonriendo.

Edward se alejó de allí más confundido y alterado de lo que había llegado. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

Sentía un enfrentamiento en su interior y no sabía quién iba a ganar, sentía que tenía una batalla entre su lado egoísta y realista, por una parte quería que ella fuera feliz, su lado realista le decía que solo lo sería si la dejaba ir, pero ahora surgía en él una duda que iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza, esta venía de lo que Charlie y Jacob le habían dicho, ¿podía hacer algo para estar con ella? "_Lucha por ella en contra de todo__"_, escuchaba a su conciencia gritar, pero… ¿contra qué iba a luchar? Era imposible, él era un estratega, un militar, sabía combatir en contra de cualquier amenaza y en un campo de batalla como nadie, pero, ¿cómo combatía en contra de sí mismo?... nunca lo podría hacer… se estaba engañando.

Al parecer su lado egoísta estaba surgiendo con más fuerza y no tenía forma de luchar contra él, pero no iba a volver a Bella así, no podía hacerle eso.

Regresó a Washington en avión y se puso el uniforme. Intentó hacer desaparecer los restos que evidenciaban la lucha con Jacob, el alcohol había limpiado sus heridas pero se veía una sombra en su mandíbula y donde tenía rota la ceja estaba un poco inflamado, suspiró hondamente, cuando pasara el tiempo iba a verse peor.

Entró al despacho y preguntó por su padre, pero le contestaron que había salido y volvería más tarde, así que se sentó en su escritorio a atender unos asuntos, por lo menos algo bueno tenía en su vida en ese momento, le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. La parte administrativa le llamaba más la atención que estar operativo en batalla, sentía que era más útil allí, creando las estrategias y haciendo un papel diplomático, suspiró hondamente, una responsabilidad menos a cuestas.

Cinco minutos después escuchó una llamada de su secretaría.

—Dígame Mayor Matte.

—El teniente coronel McCarty quiere hablar con usted general, ha estado llamando toda la mañana.

—Comunícamelo –. Edward frunció el ceño confundido, ¿le habrá pasado algo a Rosalie o Charlotte? –. Emmett, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Rosalie y Charlotte están bien?

—Maldición, Edward – Emmett sonaba furibundo lo cual extrañó a Edward todavía más —. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—Arreglando unos asuntos. ¿Qué sucede?

—Bella te necesita – el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, primero pensó en Rosalie y Charlotte… pero, ¿le pasó algo a Bella?

— ¿Qué? – Edward se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, hubiese salido corriendo si no fuera porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo —, ¿qué le pasó a Bella? ¡Contéstame!

—Es Alice – respondió rápidamente –, está hospitalizada, está muy enferma, Bella se fue a Chicago en el último vuelo de anoche. Maldición, Seth y yo hemos estado desesperados buscándote por todas partes, incluso Carlisle ha estado toda la maldita mañana tratando de localizarte. ¿Dónde mierda estabas? – Emmett estaba descontrolado.

Edward volvió a caer en la silla, _Alice… _

— ¿Qué… qué tiene?

—Bella llamó en la mañana, al parecer es neumonía, ¿qué haces hablando conmigo? ¡Vete de una vez a Chicago!

— ¿Y Charlie?

—Está con Carlisle y Esme.

—Tal vez tenga que irme a cuidar a Charlie.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está mal contigo Edward Cullen? – Le gritó Emmett –. Tu esposa te necesita. ¡Deja de decir estupideces y compórtate como un hombre por una vez en tu vida!

—Emmett, tú sabes mejor que yo lo que está pasando, además sabes que cuando estaba en el hospital con ustedes ella huyó, no sé si quiere que este a su lado en estos momentos...

Sabía que debía de estar sufriendo por Alice, pero también tenía claro que debía que pensar en lo que ella quería, tal vez no lo quería con ella…

— ¡Joder…! — Escuchó gritar a Emmett –. Habla tú con él, yo ya me cansé.

— ¡Edward! – Escuchó que le gritaba Rosalie –. ¡Deja de ser un completo imbécil! Te levantas ya de esa silla y te montas en el primer avión rumbo a Chicago que encuentres, si no quieres que vaya yo y patee tu hermoso trasero.

— _¿Hermoso trasero? _– escuchó que decía Emmett.

— ¡Cállate, Emmett! – Rosalie bufó — ¿Me entiendes Edward? – Continuó –, ella quiere que vayas así que deja de actuar como un completo idiota y está allí para ella por alguna vez en tu vida.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?, Pensó aturdido, sabía que ella lo necesitaba y lo que significaba Alice para ella, ¡por Dios!, puede que sea la única persona que conoce el lazo que las une, su historia, él y Jasper tal vez. ¿Cuándo se volvió el ser inservible y cobarde que era en ese momento? Todos tenían razón, tenía que actuar por alguna vez en su vida.

—Sí, Rosalie — respondió un minuto después —. Ya voy para allá, los llamaré para avisarles como está Alice.

—Gracias a Dios – escuchó que Rosalie suspiraba aliviada –, de verdad pensaba que nunca ibas a reaccionar Edward, por Dios, deja de ser tan cabezota y ve lo que tienes al frente de tus ojos antes que sea demasiado tarde, no lo arruines más por favor…

—Lo sé — dijo asintiendo —, hablamos después –. Trancó la llamada y cuando iba a llamar al aeropuerto la puerta de su despacho se abrió entrando Carlisle por ella.

— ¡Edward! Por fin…

—Padre, me acabo de enterar, estoy llamando al aeropuerto…

—Déjalo – ordenó su padre, y Edward colgó el teléfono inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño –, tengo un helicóptero listo para cuando llegaras. Vamos – hizo señas con su mano para que se aproximara —. ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó cuando lo tuvo a su lado – Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, incluso Bella lo estaba, desapareciste.

—Lo sé… lo siento, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta hace cinco minutos.

Carlisle asintió observando fijamente su rostro y percatándose de sus marcas y frunciendo el ceño confundido.

—Me lo contarás todo en el camino, yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Edward asintió y se montaron en el carro oficial, que tenía una separación entre el piloto y ellos, al parecer lo que su padre quería decirle iba a ser completamente confidencial.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Carlisle se volteó a ver a Edward y estaba serio y meditabundo, más de lo que él había visto alguna vez en su vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba en Forks, en La Push — confesó y después suspiró.

— ¿Qué hay allí?

Edward lo miró debatiendo si contarle o no, pero por el escrutinio de su padre tuvo que aceptar la derrota, Carlisle tenía la fama de ser el mejor interrogador de la fuerza armada, y Edward sabía que era bien merecida, él mismo había vivido esa experiencia varias veces en su vida, en las pocas veces que había hecho alguna travesura, sabía que no tenía escapatoria cuando su padre se lo proponía.

—Fui a hablar con Jacob, el hombre que estaba con Bella el día que fuimos a pescar.

— ¿Y descubriste algo distinto a lo que ella te contó? — Edward lo miró interrogativamente —. Hablé con Bella — dijo tranquilamente, contestando la pregunta silenciosa de su hijo. Edward asintió a la confesión de su padre.

—No, no lo hice, tampoco era mi intención hacerlo, sé que ella no hizo nada malo.

— ¿Y quién ganó la pelea? – Preguntó Carlisle señalando los golpes. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a llamarlo un empate, terminado por terceros involucrados.

Carlisle sonrió un momento, después asintió y se tornó serio.

—Bella y tú no estáis juntos, estáis separados, Charlie nos lo contó a tu madre y a mí, ¿qué sucedió?

—Padre… eso es un asunto entre Bella y yo, no tienen que meterse en eso.

—Lo sé — afirmó Carlisle poco después —, pero estamos preocupados por ustedes, hijo.

Edward asintió –. Dejen que lo resolvamos entre nosotros…

—Es solo… no quiero que te separes de ella por culpa del pasado o por mi responsabilidad.

Edward lo miró y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que estaba diciendo su padre, ¿por su culpa?, ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Así que Bella no te dijo… —. Carlisle suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos un minuto.

— ¿Qué me tenía que decir Bella? – Edward se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, no quería pensar que su padre hubiera descubierto algo, aunque era posible, ese era su temor constante, ciertamente tenía los medios para hacerlo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Lo sé todo, Edward – le respondió Carlisle tranquilamente.

— ¿Y qué es todo, padre? – La expresión de Edward era inescrutable o por lo menos así lo pensaba él, pero su padre sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—La permanencia de Bella en la cárcel de Yorkshire —. Edward dejó de respirar –, que la relación que tuviste con ella fue allí, nunca existió ningún tipo de compromiso entre ustedes, ¿quieres que continúe?

Edward negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se dejó caer en el asiento por un segundo y después toda la parte protectora que estaba dentro de él, que solo tenía dos objetivos primordiales; Bella y Charlie, creció irremediablemente e hizo que mirara a su padre con toda la furia contenida de todos los años de reproche en su contra y se creara el porte más amenazador que su padre hubiese visto en su vida, tanto que por un momento Carlisle se asustó.

—Nunca — dijo pausadamente —, jamás te atrevas a ofender o pensar mal de mi esposa, Carlisle —. Eso asombró a su padre, ya que nunca lo había llamado por su nombre anteriormente, ni en los momentos más difíciles de su relación –. Ella es mejor que todos nosotros, no importa que haya estado detenida…

—Edward… –. Carlisle trató de modular su voz de la forma más mediadora posible, tratando que su hijo se calmara, si quedaba alguna duda de los sentimientos de Edward hacia su nuera, en ese momento se difuminaron por completo.

—No – lo interrumpió rápidamente –, no me importa tu reputación, tu orgullo por el dichoso estatus, o lo que tú creas de los requisitos que tiene que tener una mujer para ser merecedora de tu círculo social, esa mujer es mi esposa y no te permito que se te ocurra ofenderla de ninguna forma, ni siquiera de pensamiento, ¿me has entendido?

Edward prácticamente se había levantado del asiento como si fuera a saltarle encima si decía algo en contra de Bella, lo veía todo rojo de la rabia, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento, estaba a punto de explotar. Carlisle asintió serio.

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar ahora que expusiste tus ideas? – Edward lo miró con rabia, no quería escucharlo, no quería ni siquiera presenciar que alguien la ofendiera, no creía que pueda pudiera soportarlo, pero respiró hondo, se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y lo miró serio.

—Habla si quieres – le respondió – pero ten claro, que dependiendo de lo que digas en los próximos cinco minutos seguirás teniendo hijo o no… tú decides.

Carlisle lo miró asombrado, frunció el ceño y respiró hondo.

—Yo no te interrumpí así que no lo hagas tú, ¿entiendes? — Esperó a que Edward asintiera y continuó –. Lamento que tengas esa opinión de mí, aunque tengo que aceptar que soy el culpable de ella. Si me hubieses permitido hablar antes de lanzarte a defender a tu mujer como si fueras el rey de la manada, hubieses escuchado que lo sé desde que fuiste a casa a contarme que te habías casado con ella —. Edward lo miró interrogativamente y levantó una ceja —. Sí, es cierto, siempre lo supe, no tengo problemas con eso, así como se lo dije a ella te lo repito a ti, además lo que has dicho hace poco es completamente cierto, Isabella es una gran mujer, y tanto Esme como yo la queremos mucho.

— ¿Mamá también lo sabe?

Carlisle asintió –. También tienes que saber que todos los registros de su detención desaparecieron —. Edward alzó las cejas impresionado._ ¿Por qué?, _se preguntó internamente pero antes de decirlo en voz alta su padre continuó —. Soy Secretario de Defensa, nos van a investigar, Edward, tenía que hacerlo, además que no es justo que ella tenga esos antecedentes cuando no se los merecía y tenía que pensar en mi nieto también —. Edward asintió comprendiendo todo lo que había dicho, él había planeado hacer eso desde hacía tiempo solo que no tenía la influencia necesaria para hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—Todo por mi familia, Edward —. Carlisle sonrió —, el objetivo de esta conversación, que aunque no lo creas si tiene uno, es decirte que sé que tenéis problemas en este momento, y aunque no sé bien las razones, solo te pido que si es por el pasado lo dejéis atrás.

—Papá…

Carlisle sonrió –. Llevaba años deseando que me llamaras así de nuevo, me alegra que lo hagas – dijo colocando un brazo en el hombro –. Sé que no tuvisteis una relación en ese tiempo por culpa de mis prejuicios, pero es hora que dejes eso atrás, Edward, el pasado no va a cambiar, lo importante es el futuro que puedes formar hijo, no lo desperdicies.

Lo miró por unos momentos y asintió.

—Algunas veces, papá, el pasado no se va y no hay forma de huir de él, no hay escapatoria, te persigue por todas partes –—. ¿Él no es un claro ejemplo de eso? No importaba cuántas veces quisiera empezar una vida sin recordarlo, estaba allí, presente, evitando que disfrutara y fuera feliz.

—Comprendo eso, Edward, pero tienes que entender que uno no puede huir del pasado, tienes que afrontarlo y aceptarlo, y después de eso mirar al futuro, estar con tu familia, con tu esposa. Tal vez antes no hicieron las cosas bien, pero ahora ya estáis casados ¿le vas a quitar la posibilidad a Charlie de ser feliz y vivir en familia por tu incapacidad de dejar el pasado atrás? Sé que parte de la culpa es mía, te crié haciéndote ver que los errores eran inexcusables, pero yo me equivoqué al hacer eso, hijo, somos humanos, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos…

— ¿Y si ese error destruyó la vida de muchas personas?, ¿cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo?

Carlisle sonrió –. Aprendemos a hacerlo, ¿no lo hacemos nosotros cada día después de dar una orden de ataque? Es nuestra obligación, en este caso funciona igual, cometiste un error y tienes que afrontarlo, aceptarlo y superarlo, además, hijo, no fue irremediable, ¿y qué si no te casaste con ella en el momento por los prejuicios que yo creé en ti? ¿Qué no estuviste para ella en esos momentos que más te necesitaba?, ya remediaste la situación, ¿no es más fácil dejar el pasado atrás y buscar la felicidad en el futuro? – Carlisle posó su mano en la mejilla –. Eres un buen muchacho Edward, sin importar lo que tú mismo pienses de ti, mereces ser feliz con ella, es una excelente mujer y te quiere, quiérela tú también.

Edward asintió y sonrió, ojalá su equivocación fuera solo la que su padre creía, aunque… ¿sería posible que él hiciera eso? Afrontar lo que hizo y superarlo… ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

—Gracias, papá, por tus consejos, por aceptar a Bella, de verdad se lo merece, y por eliminar sus antecedentes.

—Claro, hijo, lo que quieras –. Carlisle sonrió, se acercó a él, y con poca naturalidad, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes, abrazó a Edward, ambos al principio estaban tensos, pero unos segundos después ambos respiraron hondo y se relajaron, abrazándose más fuerte por unos minutos, luego se soltaron sonriendo, y allí se dieron cuenta que el carro se había dejado de mover –. Llegamos – anunció Carlisle –, vete, nos avisas como está tu cuñada, quédate el tiempo que haga falta, Charlie está bien cuidado con nosotros, Esme lo está malcriando demasiado –. Sonrió –. Dale un beso a tu esposa por mí.

—Lo haré, gracias – le dijo de nuevo y salió del vehículo.

— ¡Edward! – Le gritó Carlisle y él se giró para verlo – Cuando llegues te va a estar esperando un carro oficial y Alice está ingresada en el Hospital _Saint Anthony_, ve directamente para allá –. Edward asintió y entró en el helicóptero militar que ya estaba esperándolo listo para despegar.

.

.

Varias horas después el helicóptero llegó a Chicago. Ya empezaba a anochecer y Edward rápidamente se montó en el carro oficial camino al hospital, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, no sabía bien cómo estaría Alice, ni Jasper o Bella, ojalá que cuando llegase ya estuviera fuera de peligro.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a la recepcionista que estaba detrás de la taquilla frente la entrada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿me podría indicar la habitación de la señora Alice Whitlock?

—La señora Whitlock está en unidad de cuidados intensivos —. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, debía estar muy grave para que estuviese aislada –. Sus familiares se encuentran en el cuarto piso, en el área de espera tres, que es el que le corresponde a ese ala.

—Gracias – dijo rápidamente y se encaminó al lugar señalado.

Cuando llegó vio el sitio apresuradamente, era un lugar tétrico, tal vez todos los hospitales eran así, había varias sillas, y estaban ocupadas por sujetos con expresiones tristes y acongojadas, como consecuencia del sitio donde se encontraban, obviamente. El área de cuidados intensivos era la parte donde estaban las personas más enfermas de un hospital, trató de ubicar a Bella, pero no estaba, suspiró hondo y al voltear se encontró con Jasper, su pecho se oprimió al observarlo, tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos apagados, el cabello rubio alborotado como si hubiese pasado muchas veces su mano por él, el traje azul marino todo arrugado y se veía completamente destruido, estaba seguro que de estar en su lugar Edward no tuviera tendría mejor semblante.

—Jasper…

Él volteó y lo observó cinco segundos antes de suspirar en señal de reconocimiento.

—Edward… — se acercó a él y se abrazaron.

— ¿Cómo sigue Alice? — La desesperación que había en sus ojos hizo que el estómago de Edward se revolviera y temiera lo peor.

—Está estable — dijo unos segundos después y se tiró en la silla más cercana. Edward se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro reconfortándolo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

—Tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio hace unas horas —. Edward observó a Jasper y solo pudo imaginarse el martirio que sufrirían él y Bella... debería haber llegado desde hacia tanto tiempo, debería haber estado para ellos —. Creí que la iba a perder — dijo negando con la cabeza y tapándose los ojos.

—Pero salió de ese cuadro — respondió tratando de confortarlo.

Jasper asintió –. Por un momento pensaron que no lo haría, según el doctor Marco Bastiole, casi la pierdo... estuvo clínicamente muerta por casi un minuto, Edward —. Las manos de Jasper temblaron y no pudo evitar que su voz se cortara en las últimas frases.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora está estable de nuevo, aumentaron las dosis de antibiótico y están esperando que reaccione...

Edward asintió y apretó más fuerte su hombro —. Alice es fuerte, solo hay que ver todo lo que ha vivido en su vida para saber eso, si alguien puede salir de esto es ella.

Jasper asintió fuertemente aunque mirando al piso.

—Lo sé... solo espero que sea así, no se merece esto, no después de todo lo que han pasado —. Jasper levantó la mirada y la fijó en Edward, frunció el ceño —. ¿Quién ganó la pelea? — dijo un momento después —. ¿Está vivo para contarlo? — Agregó señalando el verde de la mandíbula que ya se estaba empezando a notar y su ceja rota.

Edward sonrió –. No hubo ganador y sí, lo está —. Jasper asintió y suspiró, dando gracias a Dios porque por un momento había podido pensar en otra cosa distinta a la mujer que estaba luchando por su vida detrás de las puertas blancas.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Edward.

—Somos familia, es mí deber, y no podría dejaros solos con esto —. No importaba que por un segundo había dudado si hacerlo o no, no se reconocía a sí mismo, de alguna forma perdió su camino y su dirección, se había vuelto un maldito cobarde... Emmett tenía razón.

—Bella estará más tranquila ahora que estas aquí.

— ¿Dónde está? — Quería saberlo desde el primer segundo en que lo vio pero tenía que dejar primero que se desahogara y saber cómo estaba su cuñada.

—Estuvo aquí hasta hace media hora, la envié a casa, estaba muy cansada y tenia ojeras mayores que las mías, al principio no se quiso ir, pero después la convencí jurándole que si algo cambiaba la llamaría inmediatamente.

Edward asintió reflexivamente, analizando que Bella debía haber llegado en la madrugada y haber ido al hospital directamente, él la conocía estaba seguro que eso fue lo que hizo, y no debía haberse separado de Jasper en ningún momento, por esos sus ojeras, aunque también tenía que tomar en cuenta lo que le dijo Charlie, que ella lloraba por las noches; su corazón se oprimió al recordar el daño que él le estaba causando; lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo igual o un poco más que él, que nada más dormía una hora diaria o menos, se había acostumbrado a oler su esencia antes de dormir y a sentir su cuerpo entrelazado con el suyo para poder descansar... ¿le pasaría lo mismo a ella?

—Si quieres — dijo al fin — puedes ir a descansar al igual que Bella, yo me quedaré aquí pendiente por si hay algún cambio.

—No — dijo rápidamente Jasper —, me iré del hospital con Alice, no puedo dejarla sola.

—Jasper... no le sirves a Alice así, debes ser fuerte para ella, y para eso tienes que descansar.

Jasper sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—No puedo, Edward... dime, ¿si estuviese Bella en esa cama en vez de Alice podrías descansar?

—No, nunca podría —. Suspiró soltando su hombro —. Te entiendo Jasper, no tendría paz ni calma hasta no ver que está a mi lado sana y salva.

—Exacto, vete a con tú esposa, Edward, yo me quedaré con la mía, tenemos que estar donde nos necesitan.

— ¿Quieres algo?

—Lo único que quiero es ver a mi mujer y que ella me sonría de la forma que solo ella sabe hacer y que me diga que todo está bien, que ella está bien —. Edward le hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza haciéndole notar que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Jasper y se levantó para ir a buscar a Bella.

—Edward... — lo llamó Jasper cuando dio dos pasos camino al ascensor. Él volteó y miró a su amigo que todavía seguía sentado —. Ninguna de las dos necesita más sufrimiento del que ya han tenido en su vida y nuestra labor es impedirlo, no incrementarlo —. Lo observó unos segundos, estaba claro lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo, aunque de una forma tan sutil como era su personalidad, y él lo entendía, sabía que ella se merecía ser feliz ¿acaso no era por eso por lo que había salido de su vida? Para que alcanzara esa felicidad que él le había robado tan vilmente toda su vida, por un segundo toda la seguridad que tenía de estar haciendo lo correcto desapareció, tal vez no debería haber ido a Chicago, aunque nunca se habría perdonado el no apoyarla sabiendo que ella estaría sufriendo por su hermana.

— Edward... ¡Edward! — lo llamó Jasper y después de la tercera llamada fue que él reaccionó —. Estás haciendo lo correcto — le dijo como si supiera el conflicto interno que estaba pasando en ese momento —. Ella te necesita en este momento más que nunca y allí es donde debes estar a su lado, igual que yo tengo que estar aquí al lado de Alice.

Él respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza.

—Quisiera saber qué es lo correcto y qué no, Jasper. Te juro que no le desearía a nadie estar en mi cabeza en este momento.

Jasper asintió solemnemente.

—Bella es una mujer muy fuerte, ha estado para mí cuando me he derrumbado y ni siquiera botó una lágrima, aunque sé que su temor es de la misma intensidad que el mío, pero que sea tan fuerte no significa que no sea sensible o que no necesite a quien quiere junto a ella.

—Tienes razón, Jasper, solo... quisiera que fuera todo más sencillo...

—En la vida nada es sencillo, solo... hay que decidir que es importante, qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar y por qué quieres pelear, Alice me enseñó eso y es la lección más grande que he aprendido en mi vida.

—A veces se quieren ambas cosas, sacrificar y pelear al mismo tiempo.

Jasper lo miró analíticamente —. Tienes que decidir Edward, solo tú puedes hacerlo, ve con tu esposa. Estaba tan preocupada por ti que aunque trataba de disimularlo nunca lo consiguió.

—Gracias, Jasper —. Lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de emitir la fortaleza que sabía que necesitaba y se fue del hospital a buscar a Bella.

Llegó a la casa de Jasper media hora después, le indicó al cabo que fuera a descansar, él le avisaría si volvía a necesitar de sus servicios y tocó el timbre de la casa.

—Señor Cullen — contestó el mayordomo a la vez que lo dejaba entrar y le cogía su maleta.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Paúl?

—Bien, señor, aunque todos preocupados por la señora Alice.

—Está estable Paúl, recemos para que continué así... –. El mayordomo asintió aunque claramente se encontraba afligido por toda la situación —. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El mayordomo iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió la niñera.

—Señor Cullen — dijo Victoria —, gracias a Dios — suspiró aliviada.

—Victoria, ¿qué pasa?

—Es la señora Cullen, señor...

— ¿Le pasó algo a Bella? — Preguntó inmediatamente.

Victoria negó rápidamente.

—El señor Jasper me llamó cuando la señora venía para acá, a fin de que la ayudara a instalarse y que descansara pero no he podido con ella. Señor... — Edward la miró confundido y ella continuó — Atendió a Peter, ha estado dando vueltas en la casa, no quiere descansar, ni siquiera sentarse, está muy nerviosa y yo estoy muy preocupada por ella.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el cuarto de estar de la señora Alice, sígame —. Lo llevó al sitio, lo dejó frente a la puerta —. Su habitación es la misma de siempre —. Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

Edward respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Bella estaba mirando por la ventana abrazándose a sí misma fuertemente, se veía que estaba temblando aunque trataba de evitarlo.

—Bella... — dijo suavemente, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volteó y por un momento quedó impactado, estaba muy pálida y sus ojos no brillaban, solo mostraban tristeza, vio como ella respiraba profundamente aliviada por algo, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño extrañado y después sus ojos tristes se trasformaron en dos llamas marrones furiosas, se soltó del abrazo que tenía consigo misma y se abalanzó en su contra.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Le gritó fuertemente y empezó a golpear su pecho repetidas veces. Edward la miraba golpearlo pero no hacía nada para evitarlo, tenía las manos caídas y solo podía observar el arranque violento de su esposa.

— Bella... — le dijo tratando de calmarla, sabía que debería haber estado allí desde el principio, entendía que estuviera molesta por eso, pero no comprendía la reacción que estaba teniendo en su contra.

— ¡¿Dónde fuiste? ¡¿Por qué no te localizaban? — Le gritaba— ¡No sabes lo que fue para mí no saber dónde estabas! — Dejó de hablar porque se ahogó por el esfuerzo, y entre hablar y gritar prefirió seguir golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho y en los hombros, sin si quiera verle la cara —. Si algo te hubiese pasado… — dijo al fin menguando un poco los golpes y Edward entendió por qué estaba así, no era que lo estuviese acusando por no estar con ella para apoyarla, es que estaba preocupada por él, asustada por si le había pasado algo.

Entonces él la abrazó fuertemente, encerrándola con su cuerpo, los brazos de Bella quedaron enterrados entre los pechos de ambos, todavía con sus manos vueltas puños, al principio ella forcejeó para soltarse y seguir golpeándole, no le quedaba duda de eso, pero él la apretó más fuerte y bajó su cabeza a la altura de su oído derecho.

—Tranquila... — le susurró y sintió como ella se relajaba entre sus brazos aunque sus manos seguían fuertemente cerradas —. Perdóname amor, perdóname, no lo sabía...

Bella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para que él entendiera que no lo perdonaba. Edward respiró hondo.

—Me enteré y vine para acá inmediatamente... perdóname por haber tardado tanto… estoy bien, no me pasó nada.

Bella iba a hablar, él sintió su boca abrirse, pero solo suspiró y se terminó de relajar en sus brazos, relajó sus manos dejando de formar puños y las dejó puestas en su pecho, cinco segundos después empezó a llorar en su pecho desconsoladamente. Edward la apretó un poco más fuerte y la tomó en brazos, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello abrazándolo fuertemente y hundió la cara en su cuello.

Él empezó a caminar con ella en brazos y salió del cuarto directo a la habitación, en la esquina encontró a Victoria quien asintió con expresión triste y aliviada al mismo tiempo, y los siguió, al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperó que entraran y la cerró dándoles privacidad.

Edward se colocó en la cama sentándola en su regazo, y empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras la escuchaba llorar... era el peor sonido del mundo y el que nunca había querido experimentar en toda su vida.

—Bella... — le dijo unos minutos después.

—¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó y lo miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos de las lágrimas y su cara reflejaba el dolor que embargaba todo su cuerpo. Edward la agarró fuertemente, necesitaba tenerla cerca y tratar de consolarla aunque no supiera bien como —. Esto no debería haber pasado —. Trató de pararse y alejarse de él, pero Edward se lo impidió, necesitaba tenerla a su lado y sabía que ella también —, Alice tendría que ser feliz y estar bien. ¿De qué valió todo lo que hice? Ella debería estar bien, por eso huí con ella, por eso la cuidé con mi vida, por eso fui a la cárcel inculpándome de un delito que no cometí –. Todo lo decía entre sollozos, desesperada… abriendo y cerrando fuertemente los brazos enfatizando lo que quería decir —. Ella tendría que estar bien, no puede morir, ¿de qué han servido todos mis sacrificios?

—Bella...

— ¡No! ¡No! — Gritó y se apartó de él parándose de su regazo y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación —. Soy yo la que debería estar en esa habitación no ella... no Alice – dijo al tiempo que se caía al suelo arrodillada, llorando, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Edward se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su cara entre las manos y haciendo que ella lo mirara.

— No, Bella, no mi vida, no digas eso.

—Es cierto Edward, tendía que ser yo…

—No, nunca – le dijo abrazándola.

Bella negó con la cabeza —. Si algo le pasa... — dijo cerrando los ojos.

Edward limpió sus mejillas, besó donde estaban las lágrimas, sus párpados, ojos y después busco su oído.

—Nunca vuelvas a repetir esas palabras, Bella — le susurró —, yo no sabría cómo sobrevivir si algo te pasara amor mío, tienes que pensar en Charlie y en mi... te necesitamos viva y sana.

La miró a los ojos, los de ella estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y tenían una mezcla de dolor, angustia y terror que quería hacer desaparecer completamente.

Bella lo observó fijamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, subió sus manos y empezó a acariciar su mandíbula y ceja.

— ¿Qué... qué te pasó? – Preguntó asustada.

—No fue nada — le dijo quitándole importancia y asustado porque ella continuara con sus preguntas, no era el momento para hablarle de Jacob.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde estabas, Edward? — Le preguntó con expresión seria a la vez que acariciaba las partes golpeadas y después le daba pequeños besos, repitiendo la acción anterior de Edward con sus lágrimas.

Suspiró al sentir sus labios de nuevo, y su corazón aletargado empezó a reaccionar de nuevo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Después, Bella... después te contaré —. Ella asintió, y se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para pelear por lo que se levantó y la volvió a tomar en brazos. La dejó en la cama y se separó de ella a fin de buscar ropa para ambos, entró en el baño y arregló todo.

Edward la tomó en brazos de nuevo, la llevó al baño y la empezó a desnudar lentamente.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó Bella en tono muy bajo, Edward la miró y sonrió, estaba toda sonrojada.

—Bañarte — le respondió tranquilamente —. Necesitas dormir y con esto te vas a relajar más rápido.

—Oh — dijo ella y él no pudo evitar reír a la vez que hacía que se acostara en la bañera ya preparada.

—Oh — repitió él burlándose —. Así que solo te gustan las bañeras para seducir —. Fingió pensar por unos momentos —, lo tendré en cuenta — dijo sonriendo.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. Cállate — le dijo tirando agua para mojarlo a la vez que sonreía.

Edward suspiró agradecido de ver otra vez una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque hubiera ido una pequeña y muy efímera. Luego la secó y la vistió.

—Me estás tratando como una niña pequeña — le dijo enfurruñada a la vez que lo golpeaba en el hombro cuando la estaba cargando otra vez a la cama.

Edward no contestó nada, solo la abrazó un poco más fuerte. La había extrañado tanto, tocarla, tenerla cerca, escuchar su voz hacía que sintiera un alivio tan grande, sabía que todo eso lo podía hacer ella sola, pero necesitaba tenerla a su lado lo más que pudiera... mientras pudiera. La dejó en la cama y se volteó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó, Edward volteó a verla y sonrió, dándole confianza, por un segundo volvió a vislumbrar temor en su mirada, pero después cambió a calma... Todavía seguía preocupada por Alice.

—Voy a bañarme, Bella, trata de dormir ¿sí?

Ella asintió, y lo miró preocupada, iba a decir algo, pero después volvió a cerrar la boca, él la miró confundido por un segundo, esperó a ver si le hablaba de lo que sea que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero al ver que no lo hacía, se volteó y entró al baño.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en su ducha, quería volver con ella rápidamente, deseaba pensar que la razón de su calma actual se debía a él, aunque no fuera cierto, había hecho lo correcto en venir. Bella estaba muy preocupada por Alice, y él comprendía hasta qué extremo se sentía responsable de su hermana, toda su vida la había protegido y cuidado hasta que las separaron abruptamente, dejándola completamente desolada y ahora que estaban juntas de nuevo y veía que era feliz, ella había estado tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo; por lo cual saber que estaba tan enferma debía hacerla sentir completamente aterrorizada; y también conocía su personalidad reservada, además de su voluntad de cuidar a cualquiera menos a sí misma, así que requería a alguien que velara por ella, y ese era su trabajo, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando salió del baño pensaba encontrarla dormida, pero allí estaba de medio lado, mirando la puerta del baño como si no supiera si él iba a salir o no por allí, como si se lo hubiese imaginado. Cuando lo vio salir observó como ella respiraba aliviada, lo cual hizo que la mirara interrogativamente, pero no le contestó su pregunta sino que se movió dándole espacio en la cama, indicándole con eso que lo quería a su lado. Él había pensado sentarse en el sillón a su lado para observarla dormir, pero no pudo negarse a la petición muda de ella, además del anhelo oculto y exigente de él.

Se acostaron de medio lado, mirándose mutuamente.

—Hola — le dijo él.

—Te extrañé – le susurró Bella acariciándole una mejilla.

—Yo también... No sabes cuánto.

Ella asintió y se acercó a él, abrazándose a su pecho, en su sitio predilecto para dormir.

—Bella...

Ella subió su cabeza a fin de mirarlo todavía recostada en su pecho.

—Dime.

—No sé qué haría si alguna vez te sucediera algo —. Para enfatizar su punto su cuerpo tembló en reacción espontánea a lo declarado por él, se acercó a su oído y le recitó en voz baja —. Tú eres mi luz y mi oscuridad, respiro porque tú respiras, vivo porque tú lo haces... La primera vez que te vi mí mundo entero cambió, mi corazón empezó a latir por primera vez… —. Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla —. Eres mi vida… Si algún día... —. Ella tapó sus labios con su mano.

— Aquí estoy, Edward, estoy bien, nada va a pasarme - le dijo y él la abrazo fuertemente.

—Alice va a estar bien, Bella —. Ella tembló encima de su cuerpo pero asintió en su pecho.

—Fueron las peores horas de mi vida — declaró ella hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello —, no saber dónde estabas tú, si estabas bien y temer por la salud de Alice —. Edward la apretó un poco más disculpándose de nuevo por su falta anterior.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo fijamente apoyando sus brazos en su pecho para impulsarse.

—No se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo como eso Edward Cullen, ¿entiendes?

Él asintió mirándola, aunque no podía decir nada, no tenía justificación alguna.

—Te amo — le dijo en respuesta. Bella lo miró triste y volvió a dejarse caer en su pecho.

—Yo también.

—Duerme, Bella, por lo menos unas horas, y después volveremos al hospital con Jasper —. Ella asintió, se relajó unos segundos pero después Edward sintió que se tensaba en sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? — Le preguntó sin mirarle aunque Edward sentía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Él le tomó la cara con sus manos e hizo que lo mirara.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, estaré mientras Alice esté enferma... –. Era lo que podía prometer, sabía que ella lo necesitaba. En ese momento le había demostrado cuanto necesitaba tener a alguien que la cuidara y la apoyara después se iría de nuevo, no podía seguir haciéndole daño. Bella lo miró unos minutos pensativa y después asintió acostándose, abrazándolo fuertemente, Edward le dio un beso en su frente —. Descansa... Aquí estoy.

Bella asintió sobre su pecho y se acomodó en sus brazos, dos minutos después sintió su respiración acompasada, él la observó unos segundos, tenía unas grandes ojeras que dejaban ver sus horas de falta de sueño, tal como las suyas, cerró los ojos un segundo y se quedó dormido. Después de tanto tiempo pudo descansar de nuevo gracias a que volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Edward se despertó varias horas después, por un momento su pecho se comprimió por el vacío y el dolor que siempre sentía por la falta de Bella en su vida. Era su ritual cada vez que despertaba en esos últimos días y la principal razón por la que no lograba conciliar el sueño, odiaba despertar sin ella, sin sentir su aroma, su peso, su piel, aunque para ser sincero ese sentimiento había estado allí todo el tiempo, sin importar si se acababa de despertar o pasaba cuarenta y ocho horas despierto y ocupado, nunca lo abandonaba… Sintió un movimiento en su estómago y un peso adicional en su cuerpo que le hizo sobresaltarse y miró hacia donde provenía, observó la musa que dormía en sus brazos y recordó todo lo acontecido el día anterior, y de alguna forma todo el dolor y vacío desaparecieron de su vida como si no hubieran existido. Se extrañó al ver la forma en como ella se había acomodado en las horas del sueño, estaba prácticamente encima de él, no le disgustaba, incluso todo él estaba despertando por su proximidad, pero parecía como si su cometido fuese evitar que se moviera sin que ella se percatara o lo sintiera. Tenía que admitir que había cumplido su objetivo aunque no hubiese sido su intención, era imposible que pudiese salir de la cama sin despertarla, lo cual le frustró un poco, quería que ella durmiera unas horas más y ahora no iba a poder lograrlo.

Quedó embelesado observándola un rato antes de despertarla, estaba completamente relajada, abrazada a él, con su cabello rebelde yendo en todas las direcciones, cerró los ojos pensando en su misión; había decidido el día anterior cuando ella se desplomó en sus brazos que estaría a su lado mientras lo necesitara, mientras Alice se mejoraba y le pidió al cielo de nuevo que lo hiciera sin contratiempo, Bella no resistiría perder a su hermana y él tampoco aguantaría mucho tiempo la tristeza y congoja que eso le causaría. Quería mucho a Alice, era una buena chica y siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él, además sabía cuanto adoraba a su hermana. Algunas veces era gracioso verlas después de tantos años separadas, Bella y Alice seguían manejando la dinámica madre-hija más que la de dos hermanas, se veía en sus discusiones, en los consejos que le proporcionaba Bella y solo con observar el deje de admiración y obediencia de la mirada de Alice cada vez que estaba con ella.

Bella lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y él la observó fijamente, tenía el sueño inquieto ya que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, la abrazó a su vez confortándola y haciéndole sentir segura como hacía siempre, por lo menos mientras estuvo a su lado.

-No me dejes -. Escuchó que ella decía. La miró comprensivamente y se acercó a su oído.

-Alice va a estar bien, no te va a abandonar – le susurró como generalmente hacía cada vez que ella hablaba dormida sobre uno de sus miedos, tal vez por un sueño de su pasado que hacía que declarara un temor de los que la atormentaban, normalmente eran referidos al rechazo de su madre, a la falta de un hogar o la incertidumbre por la seguridad de su hermana antes que él la volviera a traer a su vida. Bella se removió un poco, lo sujetó fuertemente y se relajó por fin.

-Bella - la llamó suavemente.

-Mmm - dijo a la vez que se movía encima de él, Edward dejó de respirar al sentir todo su cuerpo entrelazado al suyo, estaba todo lo excitado que podría llegar a estar y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar abrazarla o tomarla, aunque sabía que no podía y no era el mejor momento para ello.

-Es hora de levantarse, amor...

Bella movió su cabeza hasta tenerla apoyada debajo de su cuello y respiró hondo varias veces, pero Edward sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba cinco segundos antes de levantar la cara y mirarlo.

-Alice...- suspiró profundamente y se levantó de la cama con los ojos adormecidos y el cabello revuelto. Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por lo guapa que se veía aunque estuviera toda desaliñada –. Tenemos que ir al hospital, Jasper está solo, ¿no nos han llamado, verdad? – Preguntó asustada a la vez que iba a buscar ropa para entrar al baño.

-Tranquila, Bella.

Ella se paralizó en la puerta del baño y lo encaró mirándolo preocupada -. ¿No te vas a ir verdad?

-No - respondió rápidamente.

Lo observó fijamente durante mucho tiempo, tal vez considerando lo que le había dicho, determinando la verdad de sus palabras, aunque Edward no hubiese dicho algo más cierto en su vida, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando asintió y entró al baño.

Llegaron al hospital media hora después, encontraron a Jasper durmiendo en una silla de la sala de espera.

-Pobre - dijo Bella acercándose a Edward y abrazándolo -, no ha dejado el hospital desde que ingresaron a Alice... De verdad estoy preocupada por él.

-Lo sé – dijo Edward –, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, su lugar es al lado su esposa.

Bella lo miró recriminatoriamente.

-También tiene que cuidar su salud, tiene un hijo en el que pensar, y Peter no se merece tener dos padres hospitalizados.

-Él está pensando en su hijo también…

-¿Cómo está haciendo eso?... si no se preocupa por él mismo.

-Está cuidando a su madre, está velando para que se la devuelvan sana.

Bella lo miró confundida e iba a hablar pero la interrumpieron.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de la Señora Whitlock, verdad?, a usted – señaló a Bella - la he visto con el señor Whitlock, soy la enfermera de su hermana, mi nombre es Zafrina.

-¿Mi hermana...? - Bella la miró asustada.

-Está estable -. Edward sintió como Bella respiraba de nuevo -, ha pasado buena noche, les quería notificar a ustedes ya que no quería despertar a su esposo que lleva veinte minutos durmiendo, y de verdad son pocas las veces que lo hemos visto hacer eso desde que la paciente esta hospitalizada.

-Gracias, Zafrina – dijo Bella –, ¿nos mantendrá informados de lo que pase con mi hermana?

-Por supuesto – dijo la enfermera, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y retirándose. Edward vio la cara de alivio de Bella, mezclada con la preocupación.

-Va a salir de esto, Bella - le dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte, vio como levantaba su cabeza y lo observaba esperanzada, solo asintió y se apoyó en su pecho.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron llenos de preocupación y ansiedad. Bella atendía a Jasper, procurando que comiera, dándole palabras de aliento o solo tomándole la mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal y abrazándole cuando no le tenían una buena noticia. Él a su vez trataba de conversar cosas banales con Jasper a fin de sacarle un poco de los pensamientos fatalistas que sabía debían estar rodando su cabeza, a la vez que le alentaba indicándole lo bueno que era que estuviese estable, aunque todavía no estuviera fuera de peligro. Sabía que esa enfermedad actuaba rápido y que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y todavía estuviese viva era esperanzador, solo hacía ver lo luchadora que era Alice. _"Las mujeres Swan son emprendedoras y batalladoras",_ le dijo a Jasper un día, ganándose la primera sonrisa de él en mucho tiempo, junto con un brillo de admiración en su mirada, completamente dedicada a su esposa.

Al sexto día el doctor Marco Bastiole les informó que si bien el estado de salud de Alice estaba delicado ella estaba empezando a reaccionar al tratamiento, tenían que esperar los próximos días, pero por primera vez desde que había empezado su convalecencia declararon algún tipo de esperanza por parte del personal del hospital, lo cual era positivo.

La mirada de alivio y esperanza que Bella le regaló antes de tirarse a sus brazos después de la noticia, hizo que algo en su pecho se removiera, él observó a Jasper, tratando de ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por tenerla tan cerca y a su vez tener que alejarse de nuevo cuando todo terminara. Jasper estaba completamente estático, paralizado, mirando el vacío, era una buena noticia, pero entendía el cúmulo de emociones que debía estar viviendo en ese momento.

-Gracias a Dios - escuchó que susurraba a la vez que se sentaba en la silla de la sala de espera y cerraba los ojos respirando hondo y cerrando las manos en puños, dándose fuerza, imaginó Edward, ya que tampoco había que ignorar que el doctor había dicho que todavía estaba delicada de salud.

Esos días habían sido estresantes por la preocupación de Alice, pero sobre todo por preocuparse por Bella, para eso estaba allí, para cuidarla, y cumplía su misión cabalmente; estaba pendiente de que comiera, estaba a su lado para escuchar cada una de sus preocupaciones y procuraba que durmiera por lo menos unas horas cada día. No habían vuelto ir a la casa de Jasper, salvo para ir a bañarse y cambiarse, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba dejarlo solo.

El día que llegaron a Chicago, después de ir al hospital habían convencido a Jasper de que fuera a su casa a cambiarse, llegó una hora después completamente pálido y preocupado, preguntando qué había pasado en ese tiempo, temiendo que al no estar allí la hubiese perdido; por lo que decidieron desde ese día llevarle las cosas para su aseo y para que se cambiara allí mismo, lo cual fue logrado gracias a la amabilidad de las enfermeras y la persuasión de Bella; tenían que pensar en la salud de Jasper, y por su tranquilidad no podía alejarse del lado de Alice, aunque eso se definiera en la sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Cuatro días después de la noticia de que Alice estaba reaccionando al tratamiento, la situación estaba más o menos igual, todavía no podían verla, seguía estando delicada y él sabía que Jasper estaba ya al borde un colapso nervioso. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y entrelazó sus manos, acababa de llamar a Washington.

-Charlie está bien - le respondió a la pregunta muda de Bella, y ella asintió pensativa -, quiere venir a Chicago, me dijo que por lo menos un fin de semana.

-Lo extraño tanto... quiero abrazarlo - le respondió a la vez que se dejaba caer en su hombro y hablaba en voz baja ya que Jasper después de caminar durante dos horas seguidas se había quedado dormido por fin hacía cinco minutos.

-Él también nos extraña y está muy preocupado por su tía -. Bella suspiró -, pero no me parece buena idea que venga mientras Alice todavía esté delicada.

-Cierto, esto seria muy estresante para él, Peter que es solo un bebé parece que siente lo que está pasando, cada día está más inquieto, aunque es lógico, extraña a Alice, quiere ver a su mamá y no entiende por qué no puede hacerlo...

Edward asintió –. Hablé también con Emmett, están bien, a la pequeña Charlotte le ha gustado toda la decoración de su cuarto.

Bella tuvo que hundir la cara en su pecho para ahogar la carcajada que se había creado en su interior.

-Explícame - le dijo cuando dejó de reír - cómo un bebé de quince días le notificó a sus padres que le gustaba el color que usaron en sus paredes.

Edward negó divertido -. Al parecer evitando llorar más de lo requerido.

Bella rió acompañada por él, teniendo que taparse la boca con sus manos para no despertar a Jasper y a las otras personas que estaban en la sala.

-Eres una mala influencia, Edward, mira que hacerme reír en estos momentos.

Ese era su objetivo, pensó inmediatamente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

-Entonces he logrado mi cometido.

Bella sonrió y tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente –. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó mirándola extrañado.

-Por estar aquí, por cuidarme y estar a mi lado, no habría podido sobrevivir estos días sin ti.

-Si habrías podido - le refutó inmediatamente -, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco -. Era él quien había aprovechado para estar con ella lo más que pudiera. Bella lo miró triste y se acercó a él.

- No... no hubiese podido -. A él lo confundió ese tono y la tristeza que escuchó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Aquí estoy - le dijo. La había acompañado todo el tiempo, aunque tenían un acuerdo tácito, como ese que crearon cuando él todavía tenía la ilusión de poder dejar atrás el pasado; desde esa primera noche, cuando él llegó a Chicago, no habían mencionado que esa estadía tenía fecha de caducidad aunque ambos lo supieran, y cada día que pasaba era un recordatorio, por lo menos para él, era un día menos para estar a su lado, para irse a ese mundo lleno de soledad y vacío al que se había condenado.

Bella asintió y se dejó caer en su hombro, quedándose dormida casi inmediatamente y él respiró aliviado mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la pared y cerraba los ojos. Edward los abrió cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la sala, su sueño era muy liviano gracias a los años de entrenamiento militar y las múltiples campañas y batallas en las que había participado, fijó inmediatamente su mirada en el doctor Marco Bastiole que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-Buenas noches - le dijo el médico, y como si hubiese hablado fuerte o los hubiese llamado, Jasper y Bella se despertaron inmediatamente.

-Doctor Bastiole - dijo Jasper levantándose terminando de cortar las distancias, acto repetido por Bella y Edward. Ella le tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente a la vez que respiraba entrecortadamente, esperando lo peor, Edward con un dedo le acarició la muñeca calmándola, Jasper estaba serio pero ya lo conocía y aunque sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos pudo percatarse que temblaba.

Marco sonrió y en el momento que lo hizo Edward lo supo.

-La señora Whithlock está fuera de peligro – dijo, sintió como el ambiente entre los cuatro se calmaba, la tensión se acababa y vio como Jasper fue recobrando poco a poco el color después de cada palabra, era asombroso y si no hubiese estado allí no lo hubiese creído posible -. Los últimos exámenes revelaron una bajada significativa en los glóbulos blancos y los leucocitos normales. Ha disminuido el foco infeccioso en el pulmón derecho por lo que ya ha bajado la consolidación de la neumonía, ya le pudimos quitar el respirador, dejándole solo la cánula para ayudarla a respirar.

-¿Ya la van a retirar de la unidad de cuidados intensivos? - Preguntó Edward, que era el único capaz de hablar en ese momento, Bella y Jasper solo se limitaban a observar al médico.

-En unos minutos la pasaremos a un cuarto privado y una enfermera vendrá a buscarlos para las visitas, aunque será una sola persona por esta noche, y pocas visitas por lo menos los primeros días con el fin de que la paciente se recupere más rápido.

Jasper se acercó al medico, despertando del trance que había caído hasta ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que pueda llevarla a casa, doctor?

-Todavía faltan unos cuantos días, aún padece la infección, pero el tratamiento está funcionando y ya está fuera de peligro -. Jasper asintió y el doctor se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en el hombro -. Su esposa es fuerte, señor Whitlock, esta enfermedad tiene índices de mortalidad muy altos, hasta el ochenta por ciento y ella ha luchado para salir del cuadro en el que se encontraba.

-Gracias - dijo Bella sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes. El doctor asintió sonriendo.

-Enviaré a la enfermera de guardia cuando sea el momento de la visita. Hasta luego.

-Alice está bien - declaró Bella acercándose a Jasper que seguía parado en el mismo sitio y observando el lugar donde se había encontrado el doctor hasta hacía unos escasos cinco segundos, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos para que la mirara -. Jasper... - lo llamó y Edward observó como sus ojos se fijaban en Bella y como empezó a respirar aceleradamente - está fuera de peligro -. Sonrió por ellos, por el alivio que se respiraba en ese ambiente tan sombrío –. Ha vuelto con nosotros… - Jasper reaccionó y tomó a Bella en brazos, sujetándola fuertemente riendo, _"Gracias a Dios, gracias…"_ repetía una y otra vez.

Edward se acercó a ellos dos y los abrazó también, Bella pasó un brazo por su espalda al igual que Jasper; quien los viera en ese momento pensaría que estaban dementes aunque a ninguno de ellos les importaba, se estaban abrazando aliviados y alegres, Bella daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción, estaban sonriendo aunque en el caso de ella la risa estaba acompañadas de lágrimas de felicidad. Después de tantos días, tanta angustia, preocupación y ansiedad, tenían la noticia que tanto esperaban, se separaron y ella se tiró en los brazos de Edward, mientras Jasper se sentó mirando la entrada fijamente, como si con eso ayudara a llamar a la enfermera más rápido.

-Alice está bien, Edward - le susurró en el oído, ya que la tenia prácticamente cargada y ella estaba completamente colgada a su cuello.

-Te dije que lo estaría - le dijo él de vuelta y sintió como se estremeció y asintió.

-Ahora todo está bien - respondió y él no pudo evitar apretarla un poco más fuerte.

Alice se iba a curar, sentía la tranquilidad que emitía del cuerpo de Jasper y también la felicidad, iba a tener al amor de su vida de vuelta sana y salva. Después de tantas horas de miseria y preocupación iba a tener su recompensa, porque se lo merecía, porque se lo había ganado, si Dios quisiera entraría ahora la fase del conteo regresivo para que su mujer volviera a sus brazos. Edward no pudo evitar pensar y sentir que él, justo en ese momento entraba en otro conteo regresivo muy distinto al de su amigo… el de dejar ir a la mujer que tenía aferrada a él en ese momento como si no existiera el mañana, ya había cumplido con su cometido, la había ayudado y apoyado durante toda la enfermedad de Alice

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

* * *

-Señor Whitlock, acompáñeme.

Jasper observó a la enfermera durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar, habían pasado trece días, y cada minuto había deseado el momento en el que le dijeran que su Alice estaba bien y que él podía ir a su lado.

Era un hombre pragmático y equilibrado en todos los aspectos de su vida, excepto en lo concerniente a la mujer de su vida. Con ella era posesivo, apasionado y cariñoso de una forma que nunca había pensado que iba a ser posible; no había sido educado en las mejores escuelas para demostrar sus sentimientos a diestro y siniestro, ni se había graduado con los máximos honores en Harvard para demostrar abiertamente sus emociones, pero esta situación había superado todas las barreras que había podido poner en su vida y le demostró que no importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, profesores, compañeros litigantes y los sujetos a los que se había enfrentado y derrotado en los tribunales, debajo de la coraza de hierro que él había formado existía un hombre de carne y hueso. Esa no era una de las cosas que quería aprender, pero como siempre su querida esposa le demostró que le faltaba mucho por vivir y experimentar en esa vida.

-Por supuesto - respondió, todavía afectado por los recientes acontecimientos y por el hecho de que después de ese día, él no seria la misma persona. Se volteó hacia Bella y Edward, sus apoyos en esos días tormentosos y terribles. Ellos asintieron sabiendo que necesitaba estar con su mujer lo más pronto posible y comprobar que todo lo que le había dicho el doctor era cierto y estaba fuera de peligro.

-Dile que la quiero – le pidió Bella. Él asintió y se fue detrás de la enfermera.

Subieron dos pisos, Jasper observó los alrededores, y aunque el color de las paredes era el mismo y la decoración no había cambiado, algo en ese piso era extremadamente diferente a lo que considero su refugio en los días anteriores; se sentía la esperanza y la vida, no olía a muerte y a tristeza; tal vez estaba exagerando, quizás estaba dejando que sus propios pensamientos de alivio e ilusión impregnasen las paredes de ese pasillo. No lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía y por una vez en su vida no iba a cuestionarlo. Cuando la enfermera señaló la séptima puerta del corredor, se dio cuenta que estaba divagando, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, era un hombre demasiado cuadriculado para ello.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a ver, tenía que controlarse, si hacía lo que quería se iba a tirar en las piernas de Alice y no iba a dejar que nadie lo separara de su esposa y sabía que lo más seguro es que le esperara otra noche en las sillas incómodas de la sala de espera, aunque hoy las sentiría como la gloria porque pronto podría volver a reunirse con ella.

Entró a la habitación de hospital evitando mirar la cama, todavía le faltaba calmarse por lo menos unos segundos, levantó la ceja derecha interrogativamente al observar la silla de cuero marrón reclinable, no iba con la decoración del cuarto y era tan costosa que era imposible que fuera algo estándar de todas las habitaciones de ese hospital. Respirando hondo miró a la cama y se quedó paralizado, pensó que iba a salir corriendo hacia ella, gritando, dando gracias a las fuerzas divinas o que iba a ponerse llorar como había hecho varias veces durante los trece días más largos de su vida, todavía se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho frente a Bella, aunque ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, y en ese momento lo había necesitado aunque quisiera negárselo a sí mismo.

La enfermera se quedó en un rincón como si supiera que iba a ver una escena completamente privada y quisiese pasar completamente desapercibida, aunque Jasper ya no la veía, ni le importaba quien más estuviera, solo tenía ojos para la mujer que reposaba en la cama, caminó los cuatro pasos restantes y quedó frente a ella.

Se veía tan frágil y pálida que su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y sus ojos se aguaron inevitablemente. Su esposa había estado a punto de abandonar su lado para siempre y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo esperar y rezar para que se mejorara, agradecía haber sido escuchado. Tenía puesta una bata blanca, pero estaba cubierta con una sábana del mismo color, su cabello se encontraba recogido y estaba muy delgada, como si hubiese perdido varios kilos desde la última vez que la había visto, su rostro estaba sereno. Llevaba puesta una cánula nasal conectada al respirador, y su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente inmovilizado por el cabestrillo. Miró a la enfermera un segundo asustado.

-Ella está bien – le contestó rápidamente sabiendo que era lo que preguntaba –, solo está dormida… los dejaré solos un momento – y sonrió intentando tranquilizarle, saliendo de la habitación.

-Alice – susurró su nombre al viento a la vez que tomaba su mano suavemente sin sentarse, estando cómodo solo con estar a su lado –, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Peter? – No sabía por qué recordaba esa anécdota de todas las cosas que habían compartido en todo su matrimonio, ni por qué quería hablar sobre ese evento en particular; tal vez porque el nacimiento de su hijo fue uno de los momentos en el que estuvo más asustado en su vida, exceptuando los días pasados, tanto que le hizo jurar a Alice que nunca más quedaría embarazada, aunque sabía que no tenían ningún control sobre eso -. Estaba trabajando como un demente en el caso Brown y tú sobornaste a mi secretaria para que borrara "accidentalmente" todas las citas de esa tarde y llegaste a la oficina dispuesta a todo a fin de sacarme de allí –. Jasper sonrió al recordar lo molesto que se había puesto ese día al ver a su pequeño terremoto llegar mandando y exigiendo que se fueran a dar un paseo y casi tuvo que sacarlo a empujones de su oficina –, como me llevaste a la plaza que estaba frente al restaurante donde nos conocimos, te volteaste a mirarme y me dijiste: _"la espera ha terminado"_, yo te miré extrañado, luego tomaste mi mano suavemente y la apretaste así – le dijo dándole un ligero apretón y luego dibujando un pequeño círculo en su muñeca – y te pregunté a qué te referías…

-Ahora estamos completos – le respondió Alice en un susurro un poco ronco a la vez que abría lentamente sus ojos claros.

Jasper respiró aliviado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi se sentía como una vida aunque fueran un poco menos de dos semanas, vio esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron desde el primer día, y sintió como su vida volvía a tener sentido, ahora todo estaba bien. Se acercó a ella sin poder evitarlo y acarició su mejilla, le dio un suave beso en la frente, y respiró su aroma a jazmín, un poco amortiguado con el olor a medicina y a hospital pero todavía se distinguía.

-Y tomaste mi mano que tenías sujeta y la apoyaste en tu vientre sonriendo ampliamente con tus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Alice levantó su brazo derecho, el que no estaba paralizado con el cabestrillo y lo apoyó en su mejilla.

.Tú estabas tan feliz ese día…

-Nunca supe lo que era ser feliz de verdad y sentirme completamente libre hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida, Alice, lo cambiaste todo, soy quien soy por ti.

-Yo también… Lo siento tanto Jasper – dijo con una lágrima corriendo por una mejilla. Él la limpio rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado, posó su cabeza en su estómago y empezó a sollozar como un niño, no debería hacerlo, tenía que pensar en su esposa, no podía alterarla, pero había sentido tanto miedo de perderla, de no poder levantarse en la mañana y tenerla al lado con su cabello esparcido en su pecho, tanto terror de no escuchar su risa y su voz, en como se preguntaba una y otra vez en todos esos días como iba a vivir sin ella, como iba a poder criar a Peter solo que solo pudo explotar ahora que la veía bien. Alice acariciaba sus cabellos tranquilizándolo y él poco a poco se calmó al sentir su tacto de nuevo.

-Te amo tanto, Alice.

-Yo también, Jasper.

-Si te hubiese perdido…

-Sería a mí a la que le tocaría esperarte, Jasper… para siempre.

-Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así… Prométemelo – Pidió levantándose y acercándose para acariciarla lentamente. Ella solo asintió agarrando su mano con un poco más fuerza de la que lo había tomado anteriormente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? La enfermera me dijo que fueron días… No recuerdo nada…

-Trece días -. Ella abrió los ojos impresionada y asustada.

-Lo siento tanto…

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, amor mío, solo tenemos que agradecer que ya estás mejor.

-¿Cómo está Peter?

-Está bien, Victoria lo ha cuidado. Bella me ha acompañado todo el tiempo junto con Edward, así que no tienes que preocuparte al pensar que pasé todo esto solo, tuve mucho apoyo y ahora… todos estamos bien… – dijo respirando hondo -. Ahora todo está bien – repitió aunque más para sí mismo que para ella.

Ella asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, un minuto después estaba durmiendo de nuevo y él se sentó en el sillón marrón a observarla, vigilando su sueño, protegiéndola…. Ese era su deber desde que la convirtió en su esposa y no porque ahora fuese una Whitlock, sino porque esa era su mujer, la que él había elegido para que estuviese a su lado por siempre.

-Señor Whitlock – Jasper miró a la enfermera un poco confundido y preguntándose en qué momento ella había entrado en el cuarto o cuánto tiempo estuvo solo observando a Alice.

-La señora Whitlock tiene que descansar, así que por hoy no vamos a permitir más visitas, órdenes del médico, tal vez pueda ir a informarle a su familia de su estado y pedirles que descansen.

-Claro – dijo Jasper levantándose del sillón –, los enviaré a casa, yo me quedaré en la sala de espera.

-Eso no será necesario, señor Whitlock.

-Sí lo será, Zafrina – dijo rápidamente frunciendo el ceño ¿acaso le iban a prohibir estar en la sala de espera?

-Se ha traído ese sillón especialmente para usted, le voy a traer una almohada y unas sábanas para que descanse al lado de su esposa -. Jasper la miró extrañado y volvió a fijarse en la silla de cuero marrón –. Pertenece a la oficina del director, pero hubo un consenso entre las enfermeras y decidimos traerla hasta acá a fin de que usted pudiese dormir por fin.

-No debieron haberse molestado – refutó un poco incómodo, pasando su mano por la nuca. Zafrina sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba.

-Está en las instalaciones desde que su esposa fue hospitalizada y no ha dormido más de dos horas diarias, ahora que la señora Whitlock está mejor usted debe cuidarse. Debe dormir, aunque yo le prometiera estar al lado de su esposa y pendiente de todo, estoy segura que no regresaría a su casa, por lo que nos encargaremos de darle un sitio donde podrá por fin descansar… al lado de su esposa – y todavía sonriendo abrió la puerta para que Jasper saliera a despedirse de su familia.

Sonrió agradecido por la amabilidad del personal del hospital y avergonzado por haber sido incapaz de disimular su preocupación en esos días, definitivamente todo lo que había aprendido lo había perdido en esa experiencia.

Llegó a la sala de espera y encontró a Bella y Edward sentados esperando noticias

-¡Jasper! – Dijo Bella levantándose del asiento seguida por su esposo -. ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, todavía cansada –. Bella lo miró aliviada al escuchar que su hermana estaba bien y triste por no poder estar con ella por lo menos unos minutos.

-Ha despertado -. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y abrazó a Jasper fuertemente -. ¿Habéis hablado?

-Un poco – sonrió Jasper ampliamente, ya podía permitirse ser feliz de nuevo, Alice estaba bien.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Vayan a casa, duerman y vuelvan mañana.

-Jasper… No… Deberías ir a descasar tú, por lo menos nosotros hemos dormido unas horas diarias, tú no has salido de aquí… yo me quedo cuidándola.

-Las enfermeras han arreglado un lugar perfecto para que duerma – dijo agradeciendo de nuevo las atenciones recibidas, esa noche podría dormir finalmente al lado de su esposa de nuevo –. No se preocupen por mí, ya estoy bien, vayan ustedes y vuelvan mañana, que ya podrá recibir más visitas.

Bella asintió y se despidió de Jasper al igual que Edward y salieron a su casa abrazados.

* * *

Edward llegó a la casa de Jasper deprimido. Estaba feliz por Jasper y Alice, le daba gracias a dios que ella estuviese bien, que ya estuviese fuera de peligro… pero eso solo significa que se había acabado su excusa. Aunque al observar como Bella brillaba de felicidad, prácticamente saltaba de un lado a otro de la emoción y no podía dejar de sonreír le aliviaba un poco, le gustaba verla feliz, y solo deseaba de alguna forma conseguir que ella lo fuera con él… Alejó ese pensamiento, era inútil, no la merecía y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

Respiró hondo y sonrió cuando ella lo miró, no quería quitarle también eso, no después de toda la angustia que habían vivido esos días esperando que su hermana mejorara, sin saber si lo iba a hacer o no.

La observó correr prácticamente hasta la entrada y tocar efusivamente el timbre.

-Eso no le va a gustar a Paúl – le dijo a lo que Bella sonrío picada y volvió a darle al timbre varias veces.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a un Paúl rojo de la rabia que al ver que eran ellos disimuló bajando la cabeza. Edward no pudo evitar voltearse a sonreír para contenerse, ya que la cara de inocente de Bella estaba provocándole unas ganas locas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla corriendo a la habitación sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Paúl? – Preguntó ella con cara seria.

-Yo… -. Edward vio a Paúl y adivinó su lucha interior entre el respeto al ser su superior y las ganas de darle una lección de buena educación.

-Yo que vengo con tan buenas noticias y tú no me abres la puerta – continuó negando con la cabeza y entrando al salón con Edward siguiéndola de cerca y viendo la mezcla de emociones en la cara del mayordomo, confusión, sorpresa, entendimiento, alivio, alegría.

-La señora Whitlock… - dijo por fin. Bella sonrió ampliamente.

-Está bien, ya se encuentra mejor. Jasper está con ella en este momento… habló con ella – informó con lágrimas en los ojos y Edward instintivamente se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Paúl respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, olvidando todo su entrenamiento y sus buenas maneras, pero cinco segundos después se recompuso con su seriedad anterior.

-Me alegro por los señores Whitlock – dijo caminando, pero se detuvo un paso después y se volteó a ellos –, la casa no es igual sin ella –. Los dos asintieron –. Iré a comunicar las buenas nuevas a los demás empleados… Señores Cullen, la cena estará servida en treinta minutos - y sin decir más los dejo solos. Edward sintió como ella se envolvía en su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza para mirarla, ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te dije que iba a estar bien –. Bella abrió los ojos y lo observó, acercó su cara y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Sabía que no debía, que era hacerse más daño y hacerle más daño, pero al sentir la calidez de sus labios no pudo evitar que su parte primaria tomara parte, "_solo un beso",_ se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que la atraía hacia él mordiendo sus labios y adentrándose en su interior.

"_Ese era el paraíso_", pensó inmediatamente, sentir la suavidad de ella, su sabor dulce, acariciarle la espalda y sentir como su respiración se aceleraba irremediablemente por la cercanía. Unos minutos después lo terminó acariciando sus labios y besando su cuello, oliendo su fragancia de rosas y miel en esa parte de su cuerpo donde siempre se emitía de forma más concentrada, luego se observaron por varios minutos, la amaba tanto, toda ella lo tranquilizaba, estar a su lado lo hacía sentir bien de formas que nunca nada lo había logrado antes, de eso era lo que tenía que escapar, de esa parte de él que decía que a su lado todo estaba bien cuando no tenía derecho a eso, no después de todo lo que había hecho con sus vida.

-Iré a ver a Peter – dijo Bella. Edward asintió y la dejó ir.

Se paseó por el patio buscando estar solo un rato, todos los momentos que había vivido a su lado habían sido perfectos, incluso los malos, pero ahora era tiempo de irse, ya no podía ponerse otra excusa a sí mismo. Cuando decidió ir a Chicago era para estar por ella y apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara. Sabía que su dolor era intenso y al ver como ella había explotado en sus brazos esa noche solo hizo reafirmar lo que había pensado en un principio, lo necesitaba y él cumpliría con su obligación, estaría para ella, por lo menos le debía eso.

Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, quería que Alice se recuperara pero no quería que ese tiempo prestado se acabara, era un buen pretexto para estar a su lado y dejar dormido en su interior su parte realista, lo más importante era cuidar de Bella, sabiendo que se exigía más que cualquier persona que él conocía, era justo que tuviera alguien al lado que se preocupara por lo que necesitaba por alguna vez en su vida. Pero su tiempo se había acabado, con Alice en recuperación no podía acallar esa voz que le decía que tenía que seguir con la decisión que había tomado, aunque nunca hubiese querido hacerlo, así se carcomiese de angustia y dolor por no tenerla a su lado. No se la merecía, tenía que ser feliz de verdad y él no podía hacerla feliz… debía irse.

-¿Edward? – Bella llegó con un bello vestido blanco floreado, y su falda bailaba en sus caderas como si fuera un ángel y estuviese flotando. Respiró hondo y cambió su expresión de congoja con una de admiración y deseo, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida –. La comida ya está lista – dijo imitando la voz de Paúl. Edward sonrío

-¿Cómo está Peter?

-Está bien, le di un beso de buenas noches, le dije que su mamá está mejor y que pronto la tendremos con nosotros de nuevo y se durmió sonriendo –. Edward asintió sonriendo observando su cabello alborotado por el viento, su cuerpo se movió sin ningún tipo de orden emitida por su cerebro y pasó una mano dentro de su cabellera, era suave y sedosa, sonrió observándola sonrojarse por la caricia.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo sin poder controlar sus labios, su voz, su cuerpo, la idea de irse estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se revelase en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Tú también – le respondió acariciando su mejilla derecha –. Vamos a comer –. Tomó su mano y lo llevó al salón.

Comieron tranquilamente, Bella habló mayormente de cosas banales, de Alice, Jasper, de lo feliz que se encontraba ahora que su hermana había pasado lo peor. Edward solo sonreía y respondía con monosílabos, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en una lucha entre tocarla y alejarse, en grabar cada uno de los momentos de esos días, los últimos que pasaría con ella en toda su vida.

Después entró al cuarto y se fue al baño a alistarse, debía irse esa misma noche, arreglarlo todo y hablar con ella. Tendría que recordarle que todo era momentáneo, le había dicho desde el principio que cuando Alice se mejorara se iba a ir, eso era lo justo. No podría ser un maldito egoísta exigiendo algo que no podría tener nunca… pero no podía, así que se quedaría solo una noche más, no dormiría, pasaría todo el tiempo viéndola en sus brazos por última vez, grabándose una vez más todas sus facciones en el fondo de su cerebro, pero sí le diría que se iría al día siguiente, era lo correcto.

Al salir del baño la encontró sentada en la cama, tenía puesto una dormilona de seda blanca, sonrió al observarla… ahora se veía como una diosa.

-Bella… -. Le diría que se iría al día siguiente, no podía dejar a su padre solo por más tiempo y siempre podría contar con él, aunque nunca más estuviesen juntos.

-Edward –. Ella lo interrumpió, se bajó de la cama y se acercó - . ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Él no se había puesto camisa y casi se golpea mentalmente, siempre se había tapado en esos días ya que aunque los golpes de la cara se habían borrado casi completamente, todavía tenía un cardenal a la altura de la costilla, y dos en la espalda, como se había percatado hacía dos días atrás.

-No fue nada, Bella – dijo restándole importancia, pero dejó de respirar cuando sintió sus manos pasar donde estaban los golpes.

-¿Te duele? – Le preguntó al sentir su reacción.

Ojalá hubiese dejado de respirar por el dolor, podría soportar eso, pero no podía soportar la sensación de sus manos al tocar su piel, ni la emisión de su calor por la proximidad de su cuerpo; era casi inhumano desear a alguien de la forma en que él siempre la deseaba a ella, nunca se saciaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, no era un animal, era un hombre, aunque a veces y con sus acciones no lo demostrara, debía ser racional y tranquilizarse.

-No – dijo al fin.

Ella lo rodeó buscando más demostraciones de eso que no le quería decir y Edward se tensó cuando sintió sus manos rozar los otros cardenales, _¡maldición!_, pensó, ella debía de dejar de hacer eso.

- ¿Quién fue él que te hizo esto, Edward?

-Nadie importante –. No sabía si contarle o no de Jacob, sabía que tenía que confiar en ella, pero no esa noche, debía confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía, Jacob fue una excusa que él utilizó para alejarse, además de que terminó de lograr racionalizar su conducta hacia Bella y decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse.

Ella no dijo nada por unos minutos, él estaba ansioso, sus manos estaban sobre su espalda por los dos lados donde tenía los cardenales, quería voltearse para ver su cara, su expresión, saber así lo que estaba pensando; pero de pronto todo pensamiento racional lo abandonó cuando sintió sus labios pasar por donde estaban los cardenales. Edward se estremeció por el contacto y su respiración se aceleró, con un solo toque lograba excitarlo más de lo que cualquier otra mujer podría.

-Bella…

-Edward... – respondió con un tono de voz bajo, susurrando su nombre, de la forma en que sabía que le volvía loco, se volteó para observarla, no podía evitarlo, tembló al observar la mirada de deseo que tenía. Él sabía que la suya era igual, la deseaba siempre, y debía haberse hecho más notorio desde que la vio en la cama con esa dormilona a media pierna que le enseñaba más de lo que era condenadamente prudente para un hombre con la resolución de alejarse de la mujer que amaba.

-No podemos – dijo rápidamente, solo le quedaban unos segundos de cordura, debía decirlo rápido antes de tirársele encima y poseerla completamente, no era justo que él hiciera eso.

-Te quiero, Edward, te necesito – le dijo a la vez que apoyaba sus manos haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares a la altura de sus pezones, creando pequeñas descargas eléctricas y excitándolo por completo.

-No – dijo la parte racional que le quedaba en su mente, aunque no se movía ni para alejarse ni para acercarse. Bella retrocedió un poco con una expresión que nunca había presenciado en sus ojos.

-¡Oh! – Dijo con voz dolida –, ¿ya no me deseas? – Bajó la mirada y Edward maldijo al cielo.

¿Qué demonios creía esa mujer? ¿Cómo podía pensar que no la deseaba? ¿Acaso no veía la fuerza sobrehumana que tuvo que utilizar para pronunciar esa última palabra? Emitió una especie de gruñido que nunca había emitido antes y matando toda su parte racional y esa que le decía que no debía hacer eso, que debía alejarse, evitar hacerle más daño, se acercó a ella y con sus dos manos tomó su cara, levantándola rápidamente, un poco más agresivo de lo que merecía y debía pero no tenía muchos pensamientos coherentes, y asaltó sus labios desesperadamente, demostrándole con su boca, lengua y brazos, la falsedad de su declaración.

-Te deseo más de lo que deseo respirar – le dijo cuando terminó el beso y tomaba la dormilona y la desgarraba sin importarle el poder desvestirla suavemente. Observó su cara de asombro y se hubiese disculpado por actuar tan impulsivamente y destrozar la prenda si no hubiese visto en ella una expresión de placer por lo que había hecho. Volvió a tomar sus labios a la vez que rompía las bragas que era la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo y tuvo que controlarse y no tirarla al suelo para poseerla en ese momento cuando escuchó su gemido al sentir como despedazaba la tela.

La tomó en brazos y la dejó caer en la cama, observándola como tenía el cabello esparcido por la sábana, y estaba completamente desnuda para él.

-Perfecta – murmuró a la vez que observaba cada pulgada de su cuerpo expuesto, la notó sonrojarse y eso solo hizo inflar más de excitación si era posible, ya no podía estar más excitado, era hasta doloroso. Respiró hondo a la vez que se quitaba el pantalón negro y quedaba desnudo.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente cuando observó el brillo de admiración en sus ojos y se dejó caer a su lado a fin de probar de nuevo cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirla, amarla, era lo que más anhelaba.

-Te deseo – le repitió a la vez que tomaba sus labios de nuevo, hundiendo su lengua en toda la extensión de su boca y sonriendo cuando una vez roto el beso observó sus labios enrojecidos.

Bella se removía debajo de él, causando placer en las partes donde lo rozaba, acarició su cuerpo, besó su cuello, su piel sabía tan dulce… era el néctar de los dioses, no tenía duda de eso. Su cuerpo lo llamaba como si fuera una sirena y él su presa; tenía que saborear cada lugar, excitándola, preparándola, podía estar horas haciéndolo y cuando escuchó su primer grito al besarla íntimamente, pensó que iba a terminar allí mismo, pero se calmó, necesitaba sentirla, paladearla, era lo más dulce que había probado en su vida, y ver como ella llegaba al clímax y que él era quien lograba eso, era una de las cosas más satisfactorias que había hecho.

-¡Edward! – Escuchó que le gritó cuando culminaba en sus brazos, después de saborearla completamente se acercó para besarla, queriendo probar sus labios de nuevo -. Te amo – le dijo a la vez que respondía su beso apasionadamente; él la observó un segundo embriagándose de la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates y la mezcla de los sentimientos que los embargaban.

Ella lo besó fuertemente, entrando esta vez a su boca y entrelazando su lengua en la de él, ahora fue su turno de emitir sonidos de excitación al sentir como ella lo tocaba y lo tiraba de espaldas en la cama, sintió como ella besaba su cuello, su pecho, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sentir sus labios en su piel era una sensación indescriptible, su piel era tan suave y sus labios tan cálidos, y cuando tocó su masculinidad, él no pudo evitar estremecerse y respirar hondo para evitar tomarla por los hombros y poseerla como si no existiera mañana. Cuando lo introdujo por completo en su boca, Edward emitió un gruñido de satisfacción y deseo, su cuerpo tembló por las hondas de placer que estaba recibiendo de la boca del amor de su vida en su parte más sensible y despierta que nunca.

-Basta – dijo unos minutos después, la subió y la acomodó debajo de él introduciéndose en ella en un solo movimiento causando que los dos gimieran de satisfacción.

Él se detuvo y la observó un momento, ella tenía sus manos en la espalda firmemente apretados, había enrollado sus piernas en las caderas, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, brillantes y excitados y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo – le susurró todavía a centímetros de ellos.

Sintió como Bella temblaba en sus brazos y lo apretaba un poco más a su cuerpo, y besaba su cuello subiendo hasta su oído.

-Yo también – le dijo cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca de este y movió sus caderas instando a que Edward empezara su danza contra ella.

Cada vez que se adentraba en ella, sentía como su cuerpo se desprendía de una parte de él y se la entregaba, su alma, su corazón, le pertenecía por siempre y se lo estaba devolviendo quedándose él sin nada, no lo necesitaba, hasta que sintió como sus paredes internas se contraían indicándole que ella ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cima. Aumentó sus movimientos y la tocó suavemente a fin de que llegaran juntos. Ambos gritaron, gimieron, pero él no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, bebiéndose sus expresiones, palabras y miradas cuando la llevaba al éxtasis y llegaba también, luego le dio un beso profundo y suave, terminando de darle lo que le faltaba de su alma.

Se movió a un lado, quitándole su peso que debía ser incómodo para ella, y la atrajo a su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo por última vez, su cabeza en su pecho, y la respiración haciéndole cosquillas a su estómago y los arropó a ambos.

-Quisiera que hoy durara para siempre – dijo en un susurro, y se tensó por un segundo al pensar que ella lo hubiera escuchado, y si lo hacía era el momento para decirle que se iría, pero al bajar la mirada observó que Bella ya estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos, había pasado muchas emociones esas últimas semanas, así que era normal que estuviese agotada.

La detalló con cuidado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello que acariciaba con sus manos y su espalda que frotaba con movimientos circulares, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco, sin importar que estuviera dormida.

En ese momento le llevó a su mente la conversación de Jacob, como después de ello, Edward sintió la necesidad de luchar contra todo por ella, en su pecho se llenaba la esperanza de hacer eso, de estar a su lado siempre, de olvidar todo como había dicho su padre, encarando el futuro dejando atrás el pasado, decidiendo estar con ella, llevándose por el querer más que por el deber, teniendo la posibilidad de tener lo que siempre había querido y necesitado, tener una familia, pero no cualquier familia sino la que había soñado desde que tenía veinticuatro años. Cuando se vio a sí mismo pidiéndole a Bella que lo recibiera de nuevo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó la cabeza derrotado, tenía que despertar de ese sueño, debía de dejar de creer que tendría una salida o una forma de tenerlo todo en la vida, no podía hacerlo… debía dejarla ir para siempre.

Muchas horas después, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, había pasado toda la noche buscando forma de tener lo que nunca fue suyo, debía aceptar ese hecho de una vez por todas. Se bañó y empezó a acomodar todo para irse, sintiendo el mayor vacío que había experimentado en su vida, aunque sabiendo que ese era el castigo que se merecía.

Se volteó a verla por última vez, estaba enredada con la almohada y dormía tranquilamente.

-Sé feliz, amor mío – le susurró y fue al baño a buscar unas cosas y terminar de prepararse. Iría a Washington directamente a la oficina, habían pasado muchos días y sabía que debía tener mucho trabajo acumulado, su padre lo necesitaba.

Entró a la habitación de nuevo lentamente, no quería despertarla y empezó a cerrar la mochila, respiró hondo llenándose de su olor que quedaba impregnado en cualquier lugar donde Bella se quedara más de unos minutos, tal vez iba a ser la última vez que lo oliera.

-No puedo creer que vuelvas a huir - escuchó que le decía Bella y su corazón se quedó completamente paralizado, maldijo en su interior y no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar lo que ella decía. Sí, lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Hola. Disculpen la tardanza chicas... nos leemos pronto

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella se despertó por el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, fue un sonido muy bajo y si no hubiese sido porque su sueño estaba inquieto por los eventos de los últimos días, no lo hubiese escuchado, todavía no había amanecido.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada con ojos somnolientos y lo vio, estaba de espaldas a ella completamente vestido, cerrando su morral verde, donde estaba segura se encontraban empacadas todas sus cosas que reposaban en el closet la noche anterior.

—No puedo creer que vuelvas a huir — le dijo, se sentía molesta, indignada, pero sobre todo muy triste.

Edward volteó rápidamente, no esperaba que ella se despertara, la observó por unos segundos y después bajó la cabeza.

—Sí.

Bella lo miró desolada, sabía que se iría él ya se lo había dicho ya, debería haber protegido su corazón, pero el día anterior cuando se enteró de que Alice iba a estar bien, que ya estaba fuera de peligro, se sentía eufórica y lo único en que pudo pensar era que necesitaba a Edward, amarlo, sentir su piel, besarlo y acariciarlo y que hiciera lo mismo, que la tocara como solo él podía hacerlo, sentirlo dentro de ella y llegar al cielo junto a él.

No quiso hablar, no quería repetir de nuevo lo dicho, sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero no lo entendía, no entendía por qué el amor no era suficiente, por qué si los dos sentían ese vínculo tan fuerte él no podía darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Edward...

—Debo hacerlo, Bella, antes que haga una estupidez — dijo volteándose y cerrando la mochila.

— ¿Qué estupidez? — Preguntó mirándola confundida.

—Pedirte que me aceptes de nuevo. — El corazón de Bella se aceleró irremediablemente, saltó de la cama envuelta en la sabana blanca y salió corriendo hasta ponerse frente a él que estaba de espaldas.

Cuando llegó allí se dedicó primero a observarlo, estaba vestido con su uniforme, evidentemente iba a trabajar inmediatamente después de llegar a Washington, las ojeras que tenía cuando llegó a sus brazos de nuevo, habían desaparecido, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho el tiempo que duró la recuperación de Alice, estaba serio, pero sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía, más de once años para ser exactos, desde esa noche antes de entrar en el carro; eso la hizo suspirar, no solo por el recuerdo de como ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hipnotizados, siendo la sargento Stanley testigo de ese momento, sino también por la esperanza que ahora empezaba a extenderse en su pecho.

—Repítelo — le dijo un par de minutos después.

—Bella... No — dijo mirándola y negando con la cabeza enfatizando lo que acababa de decir —. No puedo — declaró y tomó su mochila.

—Edward... — se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla para que la viera — mírame — le ordenó al ver que no le hacía caso. Él la observó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír —. Vamos —. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la cama, le quitó los zapatos e hizo que ambos se sentaran en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, uno al lado del otro, sus manos todavía agarradas y una de sus piernas entrelazadas. —. Háblame, ¿por qué no puedes si es lo que ambos queremos?

—Bella... — le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—En este momento soy feliz como tú tanto quieres que lo sea, y eso es porque Alice está bien. — Respiró hondo, sintiendo su pecho libre de la opresión de esos días —, y tú estás a mi lado. — Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose por fin tranquila después de tanto tiempo, pese a que habían pasado solo unas pocas semanas, y aunque en su corazón sabía que era provisional —. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo?

Se volteó a fin de prender la lámpara que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, pero Edward le tomó la mano impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

—No la enciendas —. Ella se quedó quieta mirándolo, entraba un poco de claridad por la ventana ya que estaba empezando a amanecer. A pesar de que él no quería que se diera cuenta, y por eso evitó que encendiera la luz, Bella vio algo que hubiera notado aún si el cuarto estuviera totalmente a oscuras, la expresión de desolación y la tristeza en los ojos de Edward —. No puedo volver a hacerte daño, tengo que dejar de ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida, y pensar en ti...

Ella lo observó y suspiró pesadamente, si tan solo alguna vez se detuviera a considerar lo que ella le había dicho, se daría cuenta que al hacer lo que estaba haciendo es lo que la estaba matando, no estar junto a él.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que huir antes de pedirme otra oportunidad si estás tan seguro de tu decisión?... te contradices Edward, sabes igual que yo que esa no es la respuesta.

La miró, subió el brazo con el que aún sostenía su mano y le besó suavemente la palma, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con el roce de sus labios, como siempre hacía cuando él la tocaba.

— ¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que hemos pasado estos días?, ¿la angustia y el temor de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Alice? Solo ver a Jasper fue suficiente para pensar que yo no podría vivir una vida sin ti y eso me llevó a dudar de la decisión que sé es la mejor para nosotros, para ti… Nada más pensar en que pudieras haber sido tú la que estuvieras en ese hospital... fueron los momentos más horribles que viví en mi vida...

—Lo sé, me sentía tan frustrada e impotente porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarla o a él, y también pensé que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera sucedido nosotros, creo que no podría soportarlo, no sabría que hacer...

Los dos se abrazaron y Bella se recostó en su pecho, no dijeron nada por unos minutos, solo se abrazaban fuertemente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo a Edward, como su corazón latía debajo del uniforme y como su mano hacía movimientos circulares en su espalda.

—Hablé con Jacob — le dijo hablando al fin.

Bella quedó impactada unos segundos por sus palabras, se levantó de su pecho y lo vio fijamente. ¿Habló con Jacob? ¿Cuándo? Lo observó y sus ojos se posaron en el cardenal que ya estaba desapareciendo, para luego dirigirse a la reciente cicatriz en su ceja derecha, todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente, en ese momento entendió por qué los golpes y por qué estuvo ese tiempo desaparecido.

—Estuviste en Forks — afirmó sin temor a equivocarse. Edward asintió lentamente —. Por eso nadie sabía donde estabas...

—Sí, no le dije a nadie que iba a La Push.

Bella tenía mil preguntas, unas más fáciles que otras, así que empezó por las primeras.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó. Edward suspiró y la atrajo de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Por Charlie — respondió unos segundos después. Bella se tensó en sus brazos.

— ¿Charlie? — Ella pensó en ese día que se enteró que Alice estaba enferma, ¡Dios!... Charlie estaba enojado, azotó la puerta de la casa y le dijo que no quería hablar, ni siquiera se fijó en esos detalles, aunque iba a hablar con él cuando recibió la llamada de Jasper, pero se olvidó de todo después de la noticia —. ¿Discutieron?

—No, más bien él habló conmigo, me recordó la promesa que le hice el día que nos casamos, de protegerte y hacerte feliz.

— ¡Oh Dios!, Charlie... — Su hijo era el que más había sufrido por esa situación.

—Tenemos a un pequeño hombre capaz de defender lo que ama, me dijo que cumpliera mi promesa y que antes éramos felices, que no entendía por qué las cosas habían cambiado...

—Se refería a cuando estábamos juntos Edward. — Lo sabia, Charlie le había dicho un discurso parecido dos días antes del nacimiento de Charlotte, sintió que Edward se tensaba en sus brazos, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza perpleja —. Para ser tan inteligente, amor mío, a veces eres un poco cerrado.

—Pensé que era cuando estaban en Forks — Edward negó cabizbajo y con expresión incrédula —. Esa fue la razón por la que fui a ver a Jacob, quería que fueras feliz.

Bella lo miró con expresión de reproche, no podía creer que él no escuchara nunca lo que le decía.

No amo a Jacob — repitió con tono cansino.

—Lo sé — le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, Bella cerró los ojos por reflejo y respiró profundamente, aliviada por escuchar de sus labios que creía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jacob —, pero pensé que si volvías al sitio y con la gente que tanto quisiste serías feliz de nuevo.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ya no podría ser feliz allí… — Solo podía estar bien a su lado ¿por qué no podía entenderlo? —. ¿Y qué pasó? Además del despliegue de testosterona — dijo señalando los golpes, tanto los visibles, como los morados en su estómago y espalda de los que se percató el día anterior.

—Yo no empecé — le dijo serio — y la verdad tampoco lo terminé.

— ¿Cómo está él? — Le preguntó preocupada, tanto por la parte física como por la parte emocional de Jacob. Edward la miró por unos segundos.

—Está bien, Bella, es un buen hombre, entiendo porque lo quieres, tiene honor y sentimientos profundos hacia ti...

Bella sonrió al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilamente, tantas veces que quiso hablar sobre Jacob con él, era bueno tener por fin la oportunidad.

—Sí, lo es, es muy buen amigo, me apoya en todo y en verdad quisiera que nuestra amistad continuara.

—Cuando sea el momento — le dijo Edward mirándola fijamente y ella subió la mirada asombrada por sus palabras.

— ¿Lo sabes? ... ¿Jacob te lo dijo? — Edward sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Sé que tengo que confiar en ti y no debí preguntarle nada... pero no pude aguantarme, tenía que saber que quería decir eso —. Bella negó con la cabeza y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho

—Debería castigarte por eso — le dijo negando con la cabeza y golpeándole suavemente en el pecho —. ¿Y qué te dijo Jacob?

—Me dijo que tenía que escucharte y dejarte decidir lo que tú quieras hacer, dejar de imponerme y preguntarte.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí... Así que te pregunto hoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Bella lo miró unos minutos, ¿acaso él no sabía lo que quería? Se lo había repetido tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas, pero nunca así, con un Edward capaz de escucharla, eso la aterrorizó, sintió que se estaba repitiendo la misma escena de unos meses atrás y no quería que fuera así, no después de saber como terminaría todo.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño dando un portazo, se metió en la ducha y esperó que el agua la calmara.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Qué le iba a decir?

¿Le diría la verdad haciendo que él se doblegara a sus deseos teniendo como consecuencia la repetición de las últimas semanas?

Lo quería en su vida, y Charlie también lo necesitaba, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer que no hubiera hecho ya para ayudarlo?

Pasó diez minutos en el baño y cuando se terminó de vestirse otro miedo la invadió por completo, había huido como una cobarde no muy diferente a lo que él había intentado hacer antes, todo lo que le había recriminado a Edward lo había hecho ella misma, se escapó, escondiéndose de él y sin hablar de sus miedos y temores. Edward era impredecible, sobre todo cuando se e sentía rechazado... ¿Habría huido como iba a hacer al principio? ¿Habría arruinado todo por su estupidez?

Abrió la puerta desesperada, sin respirar, esperando encontrar el cuarto vacío y sin rastro de su amor, por lo que dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando lo encontró sentado en la cama, con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Bella se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta del baño observándolo.

—Lo siento... — le dijo rápidamente. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con la expresión más triste que ella le había visto en su vida, eso la paralizó unos segundos pero después salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, él la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola a su cuerpo y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, Bella — le dijo todavía abrazado a ella y con la cara enterrada en su cuello —. Yo lo arruiné completamente, lo hice desde hace mucho tiempo, al hacerte sufrir toda tu vida, era solo cuestión de tiempo que entendieras que no soy suficiente para ti y que no me quisieras en tu vida, es por eso que me tengo que ir...

Bella respiró hondo y se soltó de su abrazo sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia de su parte, sino más bien resignación, lo que hizo que creciera la rabia que sentía dentro de su ser, unos minutos atrás estaba diciendo que iba a respetar sus deseos y ahora volvía otra vez a pensar por ella.

—Detente — le dijo respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de relajarse y dejar la ira atrás, tenían que conversar tranquilamente alguna vez y dejar las cosas claras —. Escúchame, nada de lo que has dicho ha salido de mis labios o te lo he mostrado con mis acciones, eres tú quien crea ese mundo extraño lleno de escenarios ilógicos y asumes cosas que no existen. — Bella respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas haciendo que quedaran frente a frente —. Te amo — le dijo seria, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

—Te amo, Bella. — Posó su mano en la mejilla haciendo que ella doblara su cabeza buscando aún más su contacto

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de lo que quiero?

—Sí.

—Yo te quiero en mi vida — empezó ella por fin con valentía, tratando de buscar una solución —, ya te lo he dicho tanto, mi amor... pero me alegra que por fin me estés escuchando, que ninguno de los dos sintamos miedo; quiero que seas mi amigo, compañero, esposo, amante, el padre de mis hijos, envejecer contigo, que todos los que nos vean en la calle sonrían cuando seamos unos ancianos de noventa y cinco años paseando tomados de la mano, y nos miremos con todo el amor que todavía en ese entonces nos profesaremos. — Ella no pudo evitar reír al imaginar esas escenas -. Quiero pelear contigo, hacerte el amor, criar a Charlie y a todos los demás hijos que Dios nos dé, lo quiero todo, lo necesito todo.

Edward asintió y entrelazó sus manos.

—Pero... — Los dos se pusieron serios, porque sabían que ese pero los haría sufrir —. Quiero que tú también lo quieras, que desees estar conmigo, te necesito libre, no quiero que dentro de cinco meses o tal vez un poco más, volvamos a este punto negro de nuevo y que volvamos a separarnos... así que tengo que estar segura que tú quieres estar en este matrimonio. Fue muy noble por parte de Jacob aclararte que mis deseos son importantes, pero uno de los problemas de este matrimonio es que tú has seguido todos mis deseos sin pensar en los tuyos...

—Eso no es cierto, Bella.

— ¿No lo es? — Preguntó ella intrigada.

—La única razón por la que se dio este matrimonio fue por mi voluntad, tus deseos no tuvieron nada que ver en eso.

—Y le doy gracias a dios por eso. — Sonrió y volvió a acariciar su mejilla —. Si no lo hubieses hecho yo no habría experimentado nunca lo que es el amor y la felicidad...

—Yo tengo que tratar de explicarte que es lo que pasa en mi cabeza.

Bella lo miró interrogativamente y se acomodó en el espaldar de la cama.

—Explicar como funciona tu cabeza puede tardarse varias semanas... Necesito estar cómoda — dijo y sonrió pícaramente a la vez que hacia una señal con su mano indicándole que continuara.

—Tonta, Bella — dijo Edward sonriendo y dando una respiración profunda empezó —: Tengo una batalla en mi interior, por una parte no quiero hacerte más daño y es por lo que me alejé de ti apartándote de mi vida. Está claro que no soy bueno para ti y aunque me perdones yo no puedo hacerlo y tampoco puedo aceptar tu perdón tan fácilmente. — Bella lo miró triste y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, por fin escuchaba de sus labios que nunca aceptó su perdón, y lo que en verdad pensaba, era un abismo tan grande —. Por otra parte — continuó —, quiero estar contigo más de lo que alguna vez he querido algo en mi vida, lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo es cierto, te amo, eres mi vida, no sé cómo existir sin ti, y es por lo que no quiero alejarme... pero debo hacerlo… no sé que hacer...

Edward arrugó la cara y la tapó con sus manos.

—Esto me carcome vivo, no saber cuál es la decisión acertada, es un conflicto entre el deber y el querer, tengo el deber de dejarte ir porque está claro que no tengo derecho a ti, pero quiero estar junto a ti más de lo que quiero respirar, vivir o comer. Tú por lo menos has sobrevivido por Charlie, estuviste allí para Emmett y Rosalie, apoyaste a Jasper. Yo... esos días que estuvimos separados antes de dirigirme a Forks, no viví Bella, trabajaba pero no podía concentrarme, ni siquiera comía. Parecía un robot sin sentimientos, todos los había dejado contigo, como pasé los últimos diez años de mi vida. Solo tú eres capaz de sacar al hombre, al humano que hay en mí... nadie más.

Bella lo miró atónita por todo lo que había dicho, ¿de verdad se necesitaría mucho tiempo para entender lo que estaba pensando su esposo? Se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su cara para que la mirara fijamente.

—Cuando decidimos ser esposos de verdad me prometiste que nunca más me harías daño — le recordó.

—Lo sé, Bella, y lo cumpliré así me cueste la vida.

—Pero es lo que estás haciendo en este momento, estoy sufriendo por ti. — Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, no podía derrumbarse, tenían que tener esa conversación.

—No llores, por favor — le dijo mientras con su mano limpiaba su mejilla.

—Alejarme de ti es una de las cosas que más daño me han hecho en mi vida Edward, y por lo que veo no fue muy bueno para ti tampoco — ella vio la expresión de dolor en sus ojos, pero respiró hondo y se forzó a continuar — así que estás muy equivocado al pensar que esa es la solución...

—No hay otra solución. ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?

—Sí, lo hice, pero no solo hoy sino desde que estamos juntos, y por eso sé que todo lo que tienes aquí — dijo señalando su corazón — y aquí — señalando su sien — no va a cambiar de un día para otro, no importa lo que nosotros queramos.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la cama llevándosela consigo, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Quisiera que existiera algo que borrara de mis recuerdos tu cara de terror y dolor del día que abusé de ti. — A Bella se le aguaron los ojos y volvió llorar, se pegó más a él, abrazándolo con más fuerza si era posible y sin poder decir nada, no le salían las palabras —. O tu sufrimiento cuando te hice creer que tú fuiste la culpable de lo que pasó esa noche, daría lo que fuera para borrar todo lo que te hice...

—Edward... — dijo por fin mirándolo fijamente colocando una mano en su mejilla — yo también quisiera eso... pero no puede ser, todo eso forma parte del pasado y hay que dejarlo allí...

—Lo sé… — respondió respirando hondo y cerrando sus ojos un momento — tal vez es como dijo papá, uno no puede escapar del pasado, solo hay que aceptarlo y seguir hacia delante, es solo... que no logro hacerlo.

— ¿Carlisle?

—Sí... habló conmigo cuando venía hacia Chicago, me contó que sabía que habías estado detenida, tuvimos una muy buena conversación, sentí que tenía a mi padre por primera vez en mi vida.

—Él te ama mucho.

—Yo también, Bella... Yo también lo amo, y aprecio mucho que te acepte en la familia, aunque si no lo hiciera no habría habido ninguna diferencia, por lo menos para mí.

— ¿Cómo que no había habido diferencia?

—Hubiese dejado de ser su hijo — dijo a la vez que encogía sus hombros con expresión despreocupada, aunque ella sabía que ese era un gran sacrificio de su parte, y que no sería una decisión tan tranquila y calmada como él quería hacerle creer.

—No...

—Cometí el error de aceptar los prejuicios de mi padre una vez y por eso no hice lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio, porque creí erróneamente que él nunca lo aceptaría, y las consecuencias todavía las estoy pagando.

Ella lo miró unos minutos sin decir nada, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera tampoco, ambos sabían de lo que estaba hablando… era sobre ella, siempre se preguntó ¿por qué no había hecho nada para estar con ella?, sobre todo después de saber que él estaba enamorado de ella desde la época que estaba en la cárcel. Ahora tenía su respuesta, eso solo hizo que su pecho se hundiera un poco más, pero respiró hondo, eso pertenecía al pasado y ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

—Me dijo que ya no tienes antecedentes — continuó Edward.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró emocionada, olvidando completamente su pensamiento anterior, dejándolo donde pertenecía.

—Sí, soy completamente libre, Edward. — Respiró hondo sintiéndose totalmente a salvo por primera vez en su vida, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso desde la noche que Carlisle se lo había dicho, claro que desde ese día los acontecimientos de su vida evitaron que disfrutara el regalo que tan cariñosamente le había otorgado su suegro —. Ya no tengo que preocuparme porque alguien sepa mi pasado o porque alguien te avergüence.

—Nunca nadie podría decir algo sobre ti que me avergonzara... Es imposible. — Bella sonrió recordando la conversación de Carlisle.

—Edward...

—Dime.

—Carlisle me contó que casi lo amenazaste para que usara sus contactos y eliminara el delito por el que me imputaron.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño sintiéndose descubierto como si fuera un chiquillo travieso.

— ¿Acaso los Cullen no saben lo que es meterse en sus propios asuntos?

—No, de verdad no lo saben- Bella rió divertida. Edward sonrió, pero luego la tomó en brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—No quería que alguien más sufriera lo que tú sufriste amor mío, no pude hacer nada por ti, pero podía evitar que alguien más compartiera tu destino... Te habían quitado tanto, era una forma de retribuir el daño que te causamos todos, la sociedad, la administración de justicia y yo.

—Gracias, fue muy noble de tu parte —. Bella le dio un pequeño beso en la mandíbula.

—No fue mucho en realidad.

— ¿Cómo que no fue mucho?, ayudaste a evitar que ese delito tan injusto continuara vigente... para mí eso es suficiente. — Edward sonrió pero después la miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo que te dijo mi papá? — Bella lo miró sonrojada y lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo en su pecho.

—Porque estaba muy preocupada por otras cosas más importantes esa noche, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

—Tienes razón... siento haberme comportado así... Yo... — Bajó la cara luciendo avergonzado.

—Tú tenías tantos remordimientos que no te permitieron ver las cosas claramente y conversar conmigo para explicarte, te abrumaste tanto que explotaste, no podías soportar más, lo entiendo, eso no quita el hecho de que actuaste como un idiota los días anteriores evitándome y acusándome por Jacob — le dijo mirándolo recriminatoriamente.

—Bella...

—Nada de eso, sabes que tengo razón.

—No deberías llamar idiota a tu esposo.

—Entonces no deberías comportarte como un idiota... — le dijo besándolo suavemente en los labios —. Y la próxima vez que quieras buscar a otro hombre para ver si es bueno para mí — agregó hablando sobre su visita a Jacob - te juro que te perseguiré donde estés y te mataré yo misma, no quiero a nadie más, no deseo a nadie más que a ti, ¿entiendes? — Edward no decía nada, solo la miraba fijamente — por favor, dime que entiendes lo que te dije.

—Sí.

—No debiste ir a buscar a Jacob como si estuvieses probándolo para mí.

—Lo sé… es solo que… yo no te merezco —dijo cabizbajo, Bella suspiró resignada.

—No, no lo haces. — Edward levantó la cara mirándola con temor, como si por fin se hubiese dado cuenta de lo evidente. Bella solo pudo negar con la cabeza, que lejos estaba él de la realidad, no sabia si reír o llorar, en vez de eso se explicó para ver si así entendía —. Cualquier otra ya te hubiese dejado ir por cabezota, ¿por qué eres incapaz de ver lo evidente? ¿Por qué eres incapaz de verme a mí?, ¿de entender como te amo y te quiero en mi vida? Y también eres incapaz de verte a ti mismo, el hombre dulce, responsable, protector, apasionado, amoroso que está allí dentro y del cual me enamoré.

—Me estás dando más méritos de los que me merezco — dijo serio — yo no soy eso, enamorarte de mí es lo peor que pudiste hacer, piensas que me conoces pero no es así.

—No, mi amor — le respondió rompiéndosele el corazón. ¿Cómo alguien tan especial no se da cuenta de sus atributos? —. Yo te conozco, tú eres el que no te ves claramente — agregó y le sonrió, acarició su cara y trató de reflejarle con la mirada todo el amor, cariño y respeto que le profesaba —. El amor sí es suficiente — susurró para ella misma.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Preguntó Edward confundido.

—Escúchame, haz lo que tengas que hacer, busca ayuda, grita al viento, mata a cien personas, lo que necesites; pero perdónate y regresa a mi.

—No sé si podré, Bella.

—Lo harás — le dijo con confianza mientras levantaba su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran — porque Charlie te necesita, a su padre, quien se ganó su amor y respeto por estar allí todos los días para él; por nosotros, que nos merecemos ser felices juntos, hemos sufrido tanto por errores del pasado, amor, es hora de rectificarlos y continuar hacía el futuro. Lo harás por mí, porque te necesito en mi vida y no quieres hacerme daño, y al estar separado de mí lo estás haciendo, me estás destrozando…

—Bella… — le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—No… la próxima vez que hablemos será cuando vuelvas a mí y me digas que ya estás bien y quieres estar conmigo, yo estaré aquí esperándote con lo que quieres y necesitas, te daré tiempo pero no me iré. Entiende esto bien, no estaré con ningún otro hombre, si no vuelves moriré sola y amargada, veremos como vives contigo mismo sabiendo que pude ser feliz y no lo fui por ti —. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no reírse por esa última afirmación y lo consiguió, era manipulación y chantaje, lo sabía, pero si Edward no lo hacía por las buenas lo haría por las malas. Era la única arma que tenía en su contra... su sentimiento de responsabilidad para con todos, lo único que podía usar para hacer que volviera a su lado, aunque irónicamente era lo que los estuviera separando.

—No, tú debes ser feliz.

—Está en tus manos — le dijo seria —, tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz, a quien puedo amar, así que es tu decisión... ¿Tratarás de hacerlo? ¿Me lo prometes? — Edward asintió, acarició su mejilla y le pasó su mano por el cabello.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí — afirmó Bella acariciándolo — ¿y tú?

—Yo quiero estar contigo. — Edward suspiró y besó sus manos —, estar con mi familia, haré lo que sea te lo prometo, lucharé por ti así sea en contra de mí mismo, no sé como pero lo haré… — La besó en la frente y se bajó de la cama, colocándose sus zapatos y buscando sus cosas.

Bella lo observó tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta, de pronto sintió pánico, ¿y si el amor no era suficiente? ¿Y si él no volvía a ella aunque se lo hubiera prometido? Se paró de la cama corriendo a donde él estaba.

— ¡Edward! — le gritó y él se volteó, ya iba a abrir la puerta para irse.

— ¿Qué? — Miró a todos lados como si hubiera un peligro que no había detectado.

Bella se lanzó hacía él, dándole gracias a dios que fuera fuerte y no se fue para atrás por el impacto, envolvió sus manos en su cuello y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, él la tomó por la cintura levantándola para que sus caras quedaran al mismo nivel, ella envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas causando una fricción entre sus cuerpos cuando cada una de sus extremidades se tocaban, y Bella no pudo evitar emitir un gemido bajo.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, diciendo lo que no podían en palabras y envolviéndose en la paz que era su amor. Bella acercó sus labios a los de él, uniéndolos, besándose lentamente, haciendo que él sintiera toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que estaban dentro de su corazón, amor, ternura, pasión, ansiedad, miedo a perderlo, rabia por sufrir sin ningún motivo… Unos minutos después rompió el beso, por primera vez en su vida terminó un beso antes que él, ambos se miraron con ojos llenos de deseo y su respiración acelerada, aún abrazados sin moverse.

—Te amo — le dijo Bella —, vuelve pronto.

Edward la miró intensamente por un minuto más, el corazón de Bella latía más fuerte para su asombro, pensaba que era imposible que su corazón se acelerara más pero se equivocó. Él asintió con una amplia sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo veía sonreír de verdad, hasta sus ojos brillaban, y su corazón se detuvo por un instante... lo amaba tanto.

—Lo haré... Te lo prometo.

Bella lo soltó con mucha reticencia, no quería hacerlo, deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, hacer el amor con él, y por su expresión de, él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero no podían... al menos no en ese momento. Cuando se perdonara y volviera estarían juntos de por vida y podrían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Edward tomó el bolso, la besó en la frente y se fue dejándola sola de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos calmándose, solo le pedía a Dios que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara el camino correcto que lo llevara de nuevo a su lado.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella llegó al hospital una hora después, ansiosa por ver a su hermana. Cuando Edward se fue compartió un rato con Peter, le dio su desayuno y jugaron un rato. Paúl casi la tuvo que obligar a comer algo.

Estaba contenta, no feliz… feliz sería cuando Edward volviera por fin a su lado, pero por lo menos él le había prometido que lo haría, que lograría buscar la forma de superar lo que tuviera dentro de su cabeza y regresaría a casa con ellos, por lo que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse muy esperanzada.

Llegó a la habitación de Alice con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, era inevitable, su hermana por fin se estaba recuperando y había una esperanza para salvar su matrimonio, ese día era perfecto. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermana sentada en la cama, estaba muy pálida, tenía un brazo inmovilizado y algo que la ayudaba a respirar, pero era Alice, estaba viva y tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos que en ese momento miraban con adoración a su esposo. Sonrió irremediable mientras el calor en su pecho se expandía, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, que estaba completa.

-Alice... - dijo emocionada sin poder evitar que su voz saliera un poco entrecortada y sus ojos se humedecieran. Su hermana la vio y sonrió un poco.

-Bella… - estiró un brazo para que se lo tomara, invitándola a acercarse, aunque ya estaba caminando en dirección a su cama, para abrazarla.

-Yo... - Bella volteó para mirar a Jasper que estaba sonriendo, había vuelto a la vida desde la noche anterior y ella se alegraba de eso, después de verlo pasar tantos días con una angustia y un dolor tan grandes al pensar que la iba a perder. Ella también lo había sentido así, con desesperación por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero sabía que ninguno de sus sentimientos podrían igualarse a los de su cuñado - las dejaré solas un rato - declaró guiñándole un ojo a su esposa y retirándose de la habitación.

-Alice... - dijo a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla agradeciendo a Dios ver a su hermana y hablar de nuevo con ella.

-Bella... - respondió, y su semblante se entristeció, lo que hizo que le frunciera el ceño confundida, nadie debería sentir tristeza ese día - lo siento tanto...

-No - refutó rápidamente a la vez que la hacía callar -, no tienes nada que lamentar, vas a estar bien... eso es lo importante, Alice.

-Cuéntame cómo lo ha pasado Jasper.

Bella la observó meditando sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo, no sabía como responder esa pregunta, si con la verdad o de una forma que pudiese consolar a su hermana y lograr que no se mortificase, pero admitió que debía ser la primera opción, era lo que ella querría si estuviese en su lugar.

- Lo ha pasado muy mal, Alice. - Apretó su mano dándole fuerza -. No dormía, comía forzado y muy pocas veces. Estaba muy preocupado, todos lo estábamos.

-Mi pobre esposo... – dijo negando con la cabeza triste -. Gracias por estar aquí Bella.

-Siempre...

-Sé que tú también te has preocupado por mí, lamento haberles hecho pasar por esto.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña, Alice, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, da igual donde estés.

-Lo sé - dijo ella sonriendo –, siempre lo harás... eso también me lo dijo Edward.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó mirándola confundida.

-Sí... estuvo aquí hace un rato, me dijo que tenía que irse pero quería ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. - Bella asintió y sonrió cuando miró bostezar a su hermana.

-Descansa, hermana, cuanto más duermas antes te podremos llevar a casa... Peter te necesita - Alice asintió cuando escuchó el nombre de su hijo, callando la queja y quedándose dormida en poco tiempo.

Bella suspiró aliviada y salió de la habitación, dejándola dormir tranquila.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Jasper preocupado a la vez que se levantaba de la silla, donde seguramente había estado esperando durante toda la conversación a fin de darles privacidad.

-No… tranquilo - le dijo a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro -, todo está bien, Alice se acaba de quedar dormida. - Jasper sonrió y asintió.

-Edward estuvo aquí hace media hora. - Bella asintió.

- Lo sé... Alice me lo dijo.

- Me dijo que tenía que volver a Washington. - Ella asintió de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperaba que de verdad fuera para allá, no le había preguntado a donde iría o qué es lo que haría, esperaba que lo arreglara todo y no se olvidase de ella,… En ese momento se golpeó mentalmente, él la amaba, nunca haría eso -. ¿Pudisteis resolver vuestros problemas?

Bella abrió los ojos impactada, no porque Jasper lo supiera, cualquiera que la hubiese visto durante esos días se habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal; lo que le sorprendió fue que se lo dijera con ese tono de preocupación y ansiedad, lo que causó que sonriera ampliamente. Siempre le había agradado su cuñado, sabía que quería a su hermana y que era un buen hombre, pero esos días se había ganado un puesto en su corazón, y al parecer a él le había pasado lo mismo, esas experiencias no pasaban sin dejar alguna secuela, ojalá que en este caso solo fuera el afecto que creció entre ambos.

-Un poco, no del todo, pero por lo menos hubo un primer intento para que lo hagamos... - Jasper asintió aliviado y sonrió un poco.

-Quiero hablarte de algo, aprovechando que Alice está dormida. – Bella lo miró extrañada y asintió lentamente.

-Dime. - Jasper suspiró y paso la mano por sus cabellos.

-Esta experiencia me ha enseñado muchas cosas, sobre todo que uno necesita tener a su familia cerca para que le apoye y esté junto a ti en todo momento.

Bella sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Y aquí estuvimos Jasper... siempre será así.

Jasper asintió agradecido. - Lo sé... pero todo esto me hizo pensar en lo lejos que estamos, ustedes en Washington y nosotros aquí, en Chicago, mis padres viven mas cerca que tú y no se preocuparon por venir al hospital aunque les informé del estado de salud de Alice. - Ella lo miró con tristeza pero él no la dejo hablar -. Está bien... no me importa, pero creo que hay que empezar una nueva etapa, una donde seamos de verdad una familia, por lo menos entre nosotros, y eso no se logrará solo con visitas esporádicas.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? No entiendo...

-Nos vamos a vivir a Washington. - Bella abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreír emocionado, ella lo hizo como acto reflejo y sintió que una emoción enorme se instauraba en su pecho. Le tomó las manos fuertemente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? tu trabajo está aquí.

-Esa es una de las cosas buenas de ser abogado, puedes ejercer en cualquier estado, una vez que tomes el examen de la barra.

Bella sonrió. - ¿Estás seguro? según Edward aquí eres un abogado muy respetado. - Jasper asintió tranquilamente.

-La familia es más importante, Bella, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, tengo en una buena posición, así que en donde ejerza voy a tener una práctica satisfactoria.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Obviamente no podemos irnos todavía, hay que esperar que Alice termine de curarse y que le den de alta, además tengo que organizar las cosas, vender mi parte del bufete, así como los demás bienes, tal vez mantenga la casa y la arrende a alguna familia… - frunció el ceño concentrado -, pero lo que necesito que hagas es ayudarnos a conseguir una casa para que nos asentemos allá, mientras yo organizo todo aquí.

-¿Crees que Alice me permitirá comprar algo sin su pleno consentimiento? – Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ella fue la que lo propuso, los dos decidimos trasladarnos a Washington esta mañana, Alice no va a poder ir hasta que mejore y ambos confiamos plenamente en ti.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción de escuchar esas palabras por parte de su cuñado y entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Vamos a vivir cerca - anunció con alegría.

Jasper se rió a su vez -. Y nos verás tanto que te cansarás de nosotros.

-No lo creo - declaró solemnemente mientras lo abrazaba.

.

Según el Doctor Marcos Bastiole, Alice estaría por lo menos una semana más hospitalizada, así que desde ese día empezó una nueva rutina, hablaba con Charlie, Esme y Rosalie diariamente por teléfono, y había quedado que su hijo iría a Chicago cuando Alice estuviera en casa, era difícil cuidarlo cuando pasaba varias horas en el hospital en compañía de su hermana y su cuñado.

Cuidaba a Peter cada vez que podía, él tenia una excelente niñera. Victoria era una mujer capaz, lo cual era normal ya que tenía casi cincuenta años y había criado su propia familia, pero sabía que el niño necesitaba afecto y cariño porque extrañaba terriblemente a su madre.

Después de mucha persuasión por parte de Alice y Bella, Jasper se iba varias horas a casa para cambiarse y después regresaba al hospital. Aprovechaba esos momentos para ver a su hijo, había sido asombrosa la primera vez que vio como Jasper tomaba a Peter en brazos, era uno de esos días en que estaba inquieto por la falta de Alice y llevaba varias horas llorando. Cuando lo cargó el niño dejó de llorar inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos y llamándolo _papi_ a la vez que lo abrazaba, también fue emocionante para ella ver como Jasper sonreía cada vez que lo cargaba; eso le hizo pensar en cuanto había perdido Edward al no estar durante la niñez de Charlie, esos pequeños placeres solo los había disfrutado ella, y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutarlos con Marie, ya que Dios se la llevó muy pronto… ojalá algún día él pudiese hacerlo.

Edward... había pasado casi una semana y no sabía nada de él, tampoco era como si lo esperara, ella le había dado el tiempo que necesitaba y sabía que debía tener paciencia, solo deseaba que estuviera bien, ya que irremediablemente se preocupaba siempre por él, por su hijo, por ellos... se preocupaba por todo.

El sábado se despertó por un gran alboroto en casa y se asustó al pensar que algo le hubiera podido pasar a Alice o a Peter, se iba a levantar a mirar cuando un torbellino entró en su cuarto corriendo y gritando, haciéndola sonreír cuando supo quien era.

-¡Mamaaaá! – Gritó Charlie y se tiró en la cama para abrazarla.

Bella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, había extrañado tanto a su hijo… hablar con él y preguntarle que había hecho en el día no era suficiente, necesitaba eso, tenerlo en sus brazos, oler su cabello, sentir su calor y que su corazón se llenara del amor puro que sentía únicamente por su presencia.

-Mi amor - dijo a la vez que intentaba respirar por lo fuerte de su abrazo - déjame verte - le pidió a la vez que lo soltaba y ponía sus manos en su cara fijándose en sus rasgos. Cada día crecía más, por el brillo en sus ojos marrones sabía que estaba emocionado por estar allí al igual que ella lo estaba por tenerlo en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo-. Estás enorme, casi no te he reconocido – le dijo divertida.

-Mamá... – respondió reprochándole y Bella sonrió encantada.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo.

-Yo también - dijo él avergonzado.

Bella lo abrazó de nuevo y besó su cuello -. Te quiero mi pequeño gigante -Charlie se sonrojó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza. Se sentaron en la cama y se tomaron las manos -. ¿Cómo has llegado? - Charlie suspiró y se acostó a su lado sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

-Me trajo la abuela, al parecer papá la llamó y le pidió que viniéramos a Chicago a veros a tía Alice y a ti.

-¡Qué bueno que lo hizo! – le dijo alegre. Así que no se había olvidado de ella... tampoco lo esperaba, aunque una parte su ser no podía evitar preocuparse y llenarse de miedo por su ausencia, trataba de callarla y acordarse de la confianza que había sentido cuando hablaron ese día, aunque a veces era difícil.

-¿Y dónde esta papá? - Preguntó serio y frunciendo el ceño -. Pensaba que estaba contigo...

Bella acarició su carita y se acostó también a su lado... era hora de tener una pequeña conversación con su hijo.

-Se tuvo que ir, pero estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que lo necesité. - Charlie asintió no muy convencido y Bella lo miró con tristeza, no era justo que su hijo madurara antes de tiempo, aunque lamentablemente él ya era un hombre pequeño antes que Edward volviera a sus vidas, ese era su karma por haberlo criado como madre soltera -. Papá me dijo que hablaste con él - le dijo en un susurro y observó como su hijo se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada -, estoy orgullosa de que lo hicieras, mi amor, no tienes que sentir vergüenza, fuiste muy valiente... ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que te estaba haciendo daño... – le respondió en tono bajo y triste.

-Charlie - empezó ella su conversación pendiente, todavía acariciándolo y con los ojos húmedos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo - . ¿Confías en mí? - le preguntó seria.

-Sí - contestó él rápidamente.

-¿Confías en que todo lo que hago es por nuestro bien y que te amo más que nada en el mundo?

-Sí.

Bella suspiró y lo atrajo a ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Entonces déjame arreglar esto como crea conveniente, amor, no tienes que preocuparte por mí ni por nada, ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo, el tuyo es ser feliz, ser un niño y divertirte y eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

-Pero...

-Te amo, Charlie, tu padre también lo hace, pero este problema es entre adultos, los niños no se pueden meter.

-Pero no quiero que sufras, mamá.

-Yo tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, y temo que al preocuparte con cosas que no puedes entender lo estés haciendo.

-Ya soy mayor - declaró él a la vez que se sentaba en la cama.

Bella se sentó a su vez y lo observó con expresión seria mostrándole que lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto y sin derecho a réplica.

-Lo eres, eres mi pequeño hombrecito - le dijo a la vez que acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello -, por eso estamos teniendo esta pequeña conversación, porque sé que me puedes entender y quiero que hagas lo que te pido - suspiró -. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado, vamos a intentar solucionar las cosas y para hacer eso necesitamos un tiempo separados.

Charlie la miró asustado –. ¿Papá volverá?

-Sí - contesto rápidamente y con más seguridad de la que en verdad sentía.

-¿Se fue por lo que le dije?

-No - respondió rápidamente haciéndole ver que estaba completamente segura de su respuesta -, tiene que solucionar unos problemas que hacen que no esté con nosotros, estoy segura de que lo verás frecuentemente, solo que no vivirá en casa y no estaremos juntos por el momento.

-¿Ya no te quiere? – preguntó él tímidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Bella sonrió acariciándolo y tomando su cara por la barbilla para que la mirara -. Me quiere mucho, tanto como yo lo quiero a él. - Charlie asintió aliviado -, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo solucionaré esto de una forma u otra, tú solo sé feliz que yo lo seré si tú lo eres... ¿De acuerdo?

Charlie asintió sonriendo y la abrazó de nuevo –. Te quiero mucho, mamá… - le susurró y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro -. ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a tía Alice? - Le preguntó dos minutos después.

-Pronto - le dijo a la vez que se levantaba para arreglarse y salir a saludar a Esme.

.

Fueron a ver a Alice esa mañana, Esme abrazó a su hermana fuertemente y habló con ella mucho tiempo, tanto que al final de la visita Bella sonrió al ver a Alice completamente encariñada con su suegra, era el efecto Esme y nadie era inmune a sus encantos.

La visita no fue muy larga y después visitaron con Peter y Charlie el parque Grant que era el favorito de su hijo. Peter necesitaba distraerse y respirar otro ambiente.

Esme y Charlie solo se iban a quedar hasta el domingo por noche, pero estar con ellos, aunque fuese tan poco tiempo era un gran regalo y le agradecía a Edward que lo hubiera organizado.

-Bella - la llamó Esme unas horas después cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Aquí, Esme. –Bella levantó la mano para que la viera, ya que estaba sentada en el juego de porche del patio viendo el paisaje y el cielo anaranjado que pronto se volvería negro y lleno de estrellas -. ¿Y Los niños?

-Están durmiendo, ambos quedaron agotados después de tanta emoción, y Charlie lo estaba más ya que se levantó muy temprano para tomar el primer vuelo para acá.

Bella asintió -. Gracias por venir, Esme, de verdad significa mucho para mí que estés aquí.

-Para mí también... – dijo Esme sonriendo – que bueno que ya van a dar de alta a Alice.

Bella sonrió y suspiró aliviada, Jasper la había llamado esa misma tarde para informarle que llevaba a Alice a casa el lunes en la mañana, y Paúl ya estaba acomodando todo para su llegada, haciendo una limpieza intensiva, diciendo que no podía haber ni un gramo de polvo en ninguna parte, estaba un poco maniático, aunque ella lo entendía, había estado preocupado por su jefa aunque no pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo mirando al cielo. Esme asintió sonriendo y después se tornó seria

-Bella... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

La miró preguntándose qué quería, ¿tal vez hablar de los problemas que estaba teniendo con su hijo?, ella estaba al tanto de su separación ya que Charlie debió habérselo contado, y había temido ese momento, desde que la había visto en la mañana.

-Por supuesto - contestó siendo educada y sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

-Podrías contarme de mi hijo... ¿Cómo lo conociste?... ¿Cómo era en esa época? - Bella la miró sorprendida y sonrió ante la cara de ilusión y ansiedad de su suegra.

-Edward llegó a ocupar el cargo de jefe cuando yo llevaba dos años recluida. - Esme asintió con los ojos humedecidos mientras apretaba su mano confortándola, tal vez porque estaba hablando de su tiempo de detención-. Era el hombre más hermoso que yo había visto en toda mi vida... todavía lo es - dijo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo -, tienes un hijo muy responsable, Esme, siempre estaba pendiente de todo, atendiendo todas las necesidades de las reclusas y de las soldados.

-¿Empezaron su relación en la cárcel? - Preguntó titubeando un poco. Bella respiró hondo, le diría lo más que pudiera de la verdad.

-No, Edward nunca haría eso, pero allí nos enamoramos, aunque ni siquiera llegamos a cruzar una palabra, él me protegió sin darme cuenta y yo soñé cada noche con él hasta que salí en libertad.

-¿Y cómo estuvieron juntos? - preguntó Esme confundida. Bella la observó un minuto sin saber bien que iba decir.

-Fue después, cuando estuve en libertad - respondió al fin sin querer añadir nada más.

-¿Duró mucho tiempo?

Bella respiró hondo, ansiosa -. No mucho...

-¿Te hizo daño? – Esme preguntó directamente y a Bella le sorprendió tanto la pregunta como el tono lleno de dolor con el que la formuló.

-No intencionadamente - respondió rápidamente –, solo… no era nuestro momento para estar juntos. Esme.

Ella asintió y acarició su mejilla -. ¿Amas a mi hijo?

-Con todo mi corazón - le respondió rápidamente. - Esme asintió sonriendo por la sinceridad de sus palabras aunque después la miró confundida.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no están juntos? - Bella suspiró, había tardado pero de todas formas había llegado al punto que más temía.

-Por cosas del pasado que él no puede olvidar y no sabe cómo resolver. - Esme asintió luciendo como si por fin comprendiera todo.

-Desde que era niño Edward ha sido así, le cuesta superar sus equivocaciones.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Bella.

-Hubo una vez que él estaba corriendo por la sala y partió un florero que su padre me había regalado por mí cumpleaños, fue un accidente y su padre lo regañó y lo iba a castigar pero yo no lo permití. No fue su culpa, esas cosas pasan, era un niño, tenía derecho a divertirse y a hacer travesuras. – Bella asintió completamente de acuerdo con su suegra, todavía no podía contar todas las cosas que Charlie había roto durante esos años, corriendo, brincando o simplemente jugando sin percatarse de lo que se llevaba por delante –, pero… ¿sabes lo que hizo? - Bella negó rápidamente -. Dejó de cenar durante una semana.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?

-Se castigó a sí mismo, ese era uno de los métodos que su padre usaba para disciplinarlo cuando hacia una travesura y él decidió implementarlo para cubrir su falta, ya que nadie lo había hecho por él. - Bella la miró anonadada durante unos segundos.

-Es decir que… ¿se castiga aunque nadie lo culpe?

-Cierto – dijo Esme confundida – cuando sucedió lo de Tanya y Marie... – su cara se entristeció por los recuerdos – todos tratamos de explicarle que no fue su culpa que había sido un accidente, pero se encerró en sí mismo sin dejar entrar a nadie.

-Se está castigando... – susurró Bella sin que Esme la escuchara. Se dejó caer en la silla mientras asumía lo que le estaba diciendo su suegra, siempre había entendido que se sintiera culpable, que no pudiera evitar recordar, pero hasta ese momento no comprendía por qué se alejaba... por qué la dejaba... hasta ahora… era su forma de enmendar lo que hizo, la forma de saldar su deuda con ella, ya que la sociedad no lo había castigado... _"Maldición_", pensó inmediatamente, _"¿por qué no me había dado cuenta antes…?"_ Por primera vez desde el día que decidieron darse un tiempo, dudó del resultado, ya que el mismo estaba en sus manos, ¿cómo iba a mejorar si el daño se lo estaba haciendo él?

-Hasta que llegaste tú - continuó Esme sin ver la congoja que había provocado, Bella no sabía si reír o llorar, pero la fortaleza de tener que disimular por el bien de su suegra impidió que hiciera ninguna de las dos, porque sabía que Edward seguía recriminándose por eso, y ella solo había ayudado a agravar el castigo que él se estaba infligiendo –. Es bueno que eso ya se haya solucionado, creíamos que nunca iba a conseguir a nadie más, él es tan feliz cuando está contigo... nunca lo había visto así, lleno de vida, sonriente, tranquilo por primera vez en su vida... Pensé que había superado todo, yo estaba muy feliz por él, pero ahora no entiendo ¿por qué se ha ido y qué es lo que tiene que resolver?

Bella suspiró y tomó su mano para tranquilizarme, tenía que tener fe en él, en lo que le había dicho, en que iba a buscar la forma para mejorar.

-Él lo fue Esme, estoy segura de eso, y confío en que lo volverá a ser, yo haré todo lo posible para que lo sea, solo tiene que resolver unas cosas, no sería el Edward que amo si no fuera de la forma que es.

Esme asintió más tranquila -. Cuando se ama se acepta lo bueno y lo malo - Bella asintió -. ¿Sabes?… yo me enamoré de Carlisle y él estaba prometido con mi hermana Elizabeth.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrada y agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Esme sonrió.

-Tenía dos años menos que ella y cada vez que él iba a hacer su visita habitual me escondía a observarlo y aprovechaba las veces que mi hermana se iba de la sala para salir de mi escondite y hablar con él.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaron juntos?

Esme se entristeció un momento -. Mi hermana murió de una enfermedad un mes antes de celebrarse la boda. Antes de perecer le envió una carta a Carlisle, ni me preguntes cómo lo hizo nunca la perdíamos de vista, pero el hecho es que le hizo prometer en la carta que se casaría conmigo. Dos semanas después del funeral, Carlisle llegó a mi casa y se encerró en el despacho con mi papá contándole el contenido de la carta y exigiendo casarse conmigo para cumplir con honor la petición de mi hermana. - Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –. Es cierto - continuó Esme respondiendo la pregunta muda de Bella - nos casamos sin amor, por lo menos de su parte, y yo lo acepte así. Él era todo lo que yo quería en este mundo, aunque fuera un militar rígido, serio y controlador.

-Pero ahora se ven tan felices...

-Y lo somos… poco a poco fui quebrando su corazón de hierro y aprendí algo muy importante de mi marido.

-¿Qué?

-Pocos entran en su corazón, pero quien tiene el privilegio de hacerlo, tiene que entender que lo hace de por vida.

Bella sonrió y tomó la mano de Esme fuertemente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que entraras en su corazón?

-Dos años, tal vez menos, pero me di cuenta que había roto completamente su armadura el día que tomó a Edward en sus brazos. La admiración en su mirada, sus palabras cariñosas y la forma en como besó mi frente agradeciéndome, hizo que yo entendiera que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. No hace muchas demostraciones de afecto por eso cuando las tiene son tan intensas y se ve que son verdaderas.

-Tanto tiempo...

-Los Cullen son tercos y cabezotas por naturaleza, y solo aman a una mujer en toda su vida, eso me lo confesó el propio Carlisle una noche, unos meses después del nacimiento de Edward. - Bella la miró asustada por esas palabras ¿qué quería decir Esme con eso? ¿Carlisle amaba a la difunta Elizabeth? Pero… ¿como iba a ser eso si Esme siempre parecía tan feliz con su vida?... -. ¡Oh mi nena! Eso me lo dijo cuando me confesó por primera y última vez en mi vida, por lo menos en palabras, que yo poseía su corazón, que nunca había sido de nadie más...

-¿Y Elizabeth?

-Su matrimonio era el resultado de un acuerdo al que habían llegado las dos familias y al final mi hermana se convirtió en la persona que nos dio el regalo de encontrarnos y poder estar juntos. Haciéndonos ver que pertenecíamos el uno al otro... tenemos mucho que agradecer a mi hermana, gracias a ella existe Edward al fin y al cabo, nos guió en la dirección correcta en su último aliento de vida.

-¡Oh Esme! - dijo abrazándola conmovida por su historia.

-Y por eso sé que tú eres el único amor en el corazón de Edward, por eso quería confirmar que tú lo amabas, porque sé que él siempre lo hará... ojalá se dé cuenta de lo que tiene y se entregue a ti como hizo Carlisle a mi hace treinta y cinco años - dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también lo espero, Esme - dijo suspirando y pidiendo a Dios que hubiese hecho lo correcto al dejarlo ir para buscar su camino y entendiese que su pena estaba saldada hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza chicas... mi culpa completamente, entre tantas cosas no pude arreglarlo a tiempo... de verdad espero subir el proximo a tiempo. Nos leemos

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

_**Sandy:**__ Me alegra que te guste esta y las demás. Gracias por tus palabras. __**Nydia:**__ Que bueno que te guste, veremos que sucede. Nena, tienes que dejar espacios el correo y escribe arroba en vez del signo, por favor. __**Yolanda:**__ Sí, por fin se ve la luz. Claro, es la única forma que el hombre la tome en serio. Claro, él debe ver también las cosas positivas, Charlie no hubiese existido. Veremos qué sucede. __**LoreMolina:**__ Hola, Lore, para suscribirte tienes que presionar donde dice "Sign Up" en la parte superior derecha, sigue las indicaciones y la contraseña debe ser letras y numero. Gracias por tus palabras, y sí, Edward es el más cabezota._

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL, Meelii21, AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

_Tres meses después_.

Edward entró a ese edificio puntual y respiró hondo, llevaba visitando el mismo sitio tres veces por semana durante casi tres meses y estaba mentalmente agotado. Nunca pensó que iba a hacer algo así, pero estaba desesperado, cuatro días después de llegar a Washington le recomendaron hacerlo y él estaba de acuerdo en utilizar cualquier medio para volver con ella.

Entró al _lobby_ que ya había visitado con anterioridad, los muebles impersonales, las plantas verdes por todo el sitio y los militares de rango menor al suyo caminando por todas las salas, realizando el respectivo trabajo administrativo.

Subió al tercer piso y saludó cordialmente a la secretaria, como siempre hacía en esas ocasiones.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen – Edward asintió –. El mayor le atenderá en seguida.

Se sentó en el sillón verde que estaba en una esquina y esperó relajado a que lo llamaran. No sabía si lo que hacía allí era positivo o no, algunas veces cuando salía de allí pensaba que se encontraba peor a como había llegado.

La primera vez que entró por las puertas del consultorio se encontraba completamente a la defensiva. Nunca había hecho algo así, ni siquiera en los momentos de batallas más fuertes, las que no le permitían dormir de noche por las cantidad de muertes que presenció; siempre pensó que esas cosas se superaban por sí solas, que no tenía que contar sus cosas a terceros, tal como se lo había enseñado su padre… pero había ido allí porque estaba claro que eso lo superaba, que él solo no podía enfrentarlo, si hubiese sido así nunca se hubiese ido y la hubiese dejado.

Las primeras sesiones habían sido completamente inservibles, Edward no hablaba, no sabía que decir y Eleazar solo lo observaba, pero en la quinta visita ya estaba desesperado por la espera, por lo tardío de la situación y porque había visto a Bella y sentía ganas de acercarse a ella, abrazarla y amarla como nunca, así que decidió que si iba a hacer que las cosas funcionaran tenía que hacerlo bien… se lo había prometido.

Así que por primera vez en su vida contó todo, absolutamente todo, sus pecados, sus crímenes, la crueldad con que la trató, como la dañó, el mal que le hizo a Tanya y a Marie, se desahogó completamente y tenía que aceptar que se sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima que llevaba muchos años cargando.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si Eleazar lo hubiese juzgado, acusado, recriminado de algo,… pero solo lo escuchó pacientemente, eso lo hizo sentir peor al principio, sabía lo que se merecía, pero poco a poco Eleazar fue ayudando a mitigar sus males, solamente que estaba tardando demasiado y sentía que no estaba llegando a nada.

Con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido entender que no fue el culpable de la muerte de Marie y Tanya, ya podía aceptar eso, fue su responsabilidad, ellas estaban a su cargo, era su deber protegerlas, pero nunca tuvo ninguna intención de matarlas, tal como se lo expuso un día el doctor y él tuvo que entender que tenía razón, ya que nunca jamás hubiese querido que eso sucediera, así que no era culpable de sus muertes, por lo menos no directamente.

Aceptó también que Bella lo amaba así como él la amaba a ella, y que no es lógico a quien se va a amar, y que ese amor no está condicionado a nada, porque si fuera así ella no lo haría, ya que se enamoró del monstruo que le hizo más daño en el mundo.

Querría poder regresar ya con ella, no entendía por qué no mejoraba, sentía que hablaba mucho pero que no llegaba a ninguna parte y era completamente frustrante ya que no quería hacerle más daño y al estar lejos sabía que se lo estaba haciendo.

-Ya puede pasar, señor Cullen – le indicó la secretaría e hizo que Edward despertara de su ensoñación. Se levantó del asiento y entró al despacho con el que también estaba completamente familiarizado por todas las veces que había estado en él, conocía el escritorio de roble, la silla de cuero y cada uno de los muebles, incluso había escogido el asiento que más le gustaba, el sofá gris que estaba en el lateral derecho, y se sentó en él sintiendo que aunque en la última sesión le habían dicho que estaba mejor, él se sentía completamente peor.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo has estado? – le saludó Eleazar y él levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, estaba tan ensimismado que por un segundo olvidó que no estaba solo, el doctor siempre lo saludaba afectivamente, y era completamente genuino su afecto ya que tenían una especie de relación de tres meses de duración y podía confesar que él lo conocía más que cualquier otra persona... lo cual de por sí era muy difícil.

-Hola, mayor Denali.

-Solo Eleazar, ya te lo he dicho, tú eres mi superior y no te llamo general, ¿o sí?

Edward rió y asintió levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la ventana, ubicada detrás del escritorio de roble, por primera vez desde que pisó ese cuarto observó algo más que esas cuatro paredes, inmediatamente pensó que la vista era perfecta para el ala en que se encontraba el edificio.

-No muy bien - contestó al fin…

-¿Qué ocurrió, por qué te sientes así? - Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

-Que no se ha donde lleva hablar tanto si siento que nada ha cambiado.

-Edward, hemos hablado antes de esto, las cosas no van a cambiar de un día para otro, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero necesito que me abras el camino para hacerlo.

Edward asintió y se dejó caer en la pared.

-Ayer la vi, fue el bautizo de Charlotte, me sentí como un idiota evitándola a la vez que lo que quería era estar a su lado y abrazarla. Sabía que se preguntaba por qué no me acercaba y por qué la evitaba pero lo único que pude hacer fue estar con todos los demás y disimular mis ansias por ella, únicamente observándola toda la tarde.

Era lo peor de esa separación, por lo menos cuando la dejó al principio sabía que no podía estar con ella, cortó todo de raíz y se alejó, pero ahora… ahora existía el ansia de ambos por estar juntos, existía la esperanza que de alguna forma él encontraría la manera de volver a ella.

Le era más fácil no acercarse, verla en la distancia, así se lo había dicho a ella, que volverían a hablar cuando estuviera bien… Dios sabía cuánto faltaba para eso… pero tenerla tan cerca, saber que ella lo estaba esperando,… era completamente desesperante y lo sería más si se acercara, si hablara con ella como si nada pasara,… sería imposible, por eso se mantenía alejado, limitándose a saludarla y a preguntarle a su hijo o a quien quiera que tuviese contacto con ella cómo estaba, cómo se encontraba, si era feliz, si estaba bien. Su lado egoísta se alegraba un poco cuando le decían que no estaba bien, no porque lo deseara, solo Dios sabía que él quería que ella estuviese contenta, pero se regocijaba al saber que no lo había olvidado, que no había perdido la esperanza, aunque la suya ya estuviera al límite.

-Y si te sentías así, ¿por qué no te acercaste a ella?

-Porque dijimos que regresaría cuando resolviera mi problema – dijo en tono cansino -. Quiero hablar con ella y que estemos por fin juntos cuando ya esté completamente bien, cuando sienta que puedo tenerla y que me la merezco. Además no es justo atormentarla cuando no puedo darle lo que quiere y lo que me pidió siempre… que regrese a casa.

-Entiendo a que te refieres, ya lo hemos hablado antes… - Edward asintió, sabía que lo había dicho antes y sabía que el doctor le había respondido, que tenía que acercarse a ella, decirle que estaba bien, que pensara que se podía preocupar por él, lo sabía, y también sabía que Bella era terca y tal vez no entendiera sus razones, pero no podía acercarse, tenía que cumplir su promesa, tenía que regresar cuando estuviera bien, ese era un punto controvertido entre el psicólogo y él, y no valía la pena seguir discutiéndolo. Observó a Eleazar apoyarse en la silla para mirarlo fijamente -. Pasando a otro punto, Edward – continuó - en la sesión anterior me comentaste que después de lo que pasó con tu esposa tú te condenaste a vivir una vida de odio, culpabilidad, vergüenza y decepción hacia ti mismo, ya que no pagaste tu error legalmente.

Edward arrugó la cara y se sentó en el sofá, se le había escapado en la sesión anterior, no quería decirlo todo tampoco, esa era su pena por lo que hizo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarla.

-Sí, es cierto, yo sabía que no iba a ser juzgado ni castigado por lo que hice, y aunque ella me perdonó, yo no puedo vivir sabiendo el dolor le causé una y otra vez, no solo por abusar de ella, sino también por cambiarle la vida obligándola a casarse conmigo cuando no quería y era evidente que había logrado ser feliz, siento pena de mí mismo, me doy asco por mis acciones, no merezco que ella me quiera y no entiendo como puede querer a un ser tan miserable como yo, no me lo merezco – dijo desesperado, todo eso era inútil…

-¿Y será por eso que continuamente huyes de ella, buscando inconscientemente su desprecio y así lograr que deje de amarte?

Edward lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede amarme? ¿Cómo se puede amar a un monstruo, a un demonio? ¿Cómo puede perdonar todo el daño que le hice si no logro siquiera verla a la cara sin recordar su mirada, su dolor, cuando ella me gritaba que no lo hiciera? No lo entiendo, doctor, de verdad que no… yo no merezco su amor, su cariño, su comprensión… no merezco nada de eso… - dijo sintiéndose frustrado y con la sensación de que su corazón se había partido.

-Tú no entiendes su perdón porque tú no te has perdonado a ti mismo por lo que hiciste…

-¿Y cree qué no lo intente?, ¿qué no traté de callar esa voz en mi cabeza que me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que alejarme de ella?, ¿qué no traté de hacerla feliz buscando con eso algún tipo de reivindicación?, ¡pero esa maldita voz no se calla y no se aleja! – Se levantó del sofá y se volteó un momento, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo…

-Edward… imaginemos que estamos otra vez en guerra, y a ti te corresponde liderar un batallón ante las puertas de campos enemigos, después de una gran y tortuosa batalla, tu batallón pierde, muriendo todas las personas que estaban a tu cargo y responsabilidad, y tú, el único superviviente, eres llevado ante el general enemigo a fin de evaluar tu futuro, si vas a ser asesinado, convertido en preso militar o dejado en libertad. ¿Qué crees que mereces?

Edward lo miró un segundo, ¿la guerra? ¿Por qué sacaba el tema de su carrera en su parte personal?

-La muerte, junto a mi batallón, porque yo los lideraba y los llevé a ese destino.

-Todos pasaron por lo mismo que tú, tenían tus mismas capacidades, y tú corriste con la suerte de quedar vivo – dijo a la vez que doblaba sus brazos.

-Cierto – respondió Edward. Estratégicamente cada militar cuenta con las mismas habilidades que el general, y ciertamente las mismas oportunidades, aunque el batallón era su responsabilidad, también era cierto que en esos casos se trata más de la suerte o el destino lo que hace que haya un solo superviviente o algunos en una batalla -. Pero igual estoy en campos enemigos, y el general enemigo me tiene que matar, no pueden quedar supervivientes.

-Y en el supuesto caso que el general enemigo, esquivando todas las normas militares, te otorgase la libertad ¿qué harías? – Edward se quedó callado impactado sin saber qué responder –. ¿Te quedarías en el campo pidiendo tu muerte o serías libre?

Edward pensó por largo tiempo, pero después suspiró cansadamente, nadie pediría que lo mataran cuando hay posibilidades de sobrevivir para seguir peleando, y él tenía que aceptar que haría lo que fuera por ser libre, querría volver a Bella y a Charlie.

-Aceptaría mi libertad – declaró al fin.

-Relaciona tu vida con lo que acabamos de imaginar.

-No entiendo cómo se aplicaría en mi vida – dijo completamente confundido, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra…

-Isabella es el general enemigo que tiene la oportunidad de decidir entre denunciarte, perdonarte y olvidarse de lo que ocurrió o perdonarte y recibirte en su vida… ¿Cuál fue su decisión?

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente entendiendo a donde se dirigía el doctor, claro, era Bella la que en ese momento, y siempre tenía que admitir, tenía potestad de decidir qué hacer con su vida, y ella tomó una decisión por él.

-Perdonarme y recibirme en su vida – dijo, al final fue lo que ella hizo, se lo había repetido muchas veces como para que él entendiera que no le guarda rencor por lo que hizo.

-Exacto, y si tú decidiste la libertad en mi caso hipotético, aceptando tu responsabilidad por las muertes ocurridas pero decidiendo que tu vida era más importante, ¿por qué no puedes elegir la libertad de nuevo y decidir que tu vida junto a ella es más importante?

-No es lo mismo, doctor.

-Cuéntame la diferencia entre ambos casos.

-Porque en uno estamos hablando de un caso de trabajo, militar y en el otro estamos hablando de la mujer que amo y a la que dañé sin causa justa.

-Edward… ¿y no te parece que alejándote le estás haciendo más daño?

-Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, porque le estoy haciendo daño y porque quiero estar con ella más que nada en este mundo aunque no la merezca.

-El hecho es que ella te ama, así tú creas no merecerlo y cuando huyes le sigues haciendo daño, como bien has dicho, dime… si llega a resolverse todo y estáis juntos ¿vas a seguir huyendo?

-No, no voy a huir más si resuelvo eso. Doctor, entiéndame, yo la amo y quiero estar con ella, es solo que no es justo que lo esté después de todo lo que hice.

-Edward cambiemos el escenario, dejemos al general enemigo a un lado por ahora y concentrémonos en ti. Según todo lo que he escuchado tú estás en una cárcel, condenado por ti mismo. ¿Cuántos años has cumplido de condena?

-Once años, seis meses, dos días, cinco horas, veinticinco minutos – declaró rápidamente.

-¿Cuánto piensas que debería durar tu condena?

-Para siempre – contestó rápidamente.

-¿Y no te parece un poco excesiva para lo que hiciste? No le estoy quitando peso a tus acciones, pero según mi opinión es demasiado.

-No creo…

-En todo el mundo se sabe y se practica la libertad condicional en las condenas ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? – le interrumpió.

-Claro, es cuando se suspende una ejecución de una pena y la persona sale en libertad cumpliendo ciertas condiciones que nombra el tribunal. – Fue jefe de una cárcel, sabía exactamente a que se referían en esos casos.

-Y presumiendo que Isabella sea tu tribunal. ¿Qué condiciones te aplicaría en tu caso para conseguir la libertad?

-No sé…

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Eleazar mirándolo fijamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Tal vez… - respondió analizando esa pregunta y después de recordar todo lo que ella le repetía desde el principio - que esté con ella, que la ame, que no huya, que la haga feliz y la proteja. – Sí eso es exactamente lo que le pediría.

-¿Y si creamos ese mecanismo de libertad condicional a tu condena personal con esas circunstancias?, no quiero que me contestes en este momento, más bien piénsalo y hablamos de tus conclusiones en otra sesión. Piensa: ¿cómo sería tu vida si fueras libre pero cumpliendo las condiciones de tu esposa?

-Está bien – asintió rápidamente.

-Bueno, Edward, creo que esta sesión ha arrojado resultados muy fructíferos, espero que nos veamos a finales de esta semana para que me des tus conclusiones.

Él se despidió aunque no entendía lo fructífera había sido la consulta. Salió del edificio, miró su vehículo y la calle, le apetecía más caminar que manejar a su trabajo o a la casa de Seth, a estar completamente solo.

Caminó sin rumbo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Bella. Ese era su tormento constante, la violación fue su culpa, eso no lo podía cambiar nadie, una parte de él había deseado que pasara si no, no lo hubiese hecho, y ese era su gran crimen, aunque tenía que aceptar que de lo demás estaba redimido, tenía que aprender a escucharla, ella no habría sido feliz en Forks, y él no la había forzado a nada después de casarse, esa ya no era una de sus culpas.

Tal vez lo que dijo el doctor era cierto ¿podría regresar a ella y reivindicarla con su vida y protección por todo lo que le hizo?... dejó de divagar y se quedó paralizado al ver donde se encontraba.

Había pensado ir allá durante mucho tiempo, y en esos últimos días con todo lo que había hablado con Eleazar y lo que había entendido estaba decidido a hacerlo, solo que no lo había hecho todavía pero al parecer sus piernas se movieron en ese camino y llegaron a su destino sin siquiera proponérselo.

Miró el letrero con el ánimo sombrío y triste que imaginaba que iba a poseer cuando visitara a ese sitio alguna vez.

El _Cementerio__Saint Mary's Catholic_.

Sabía la ubicación exacta de ellas gracias a su padre y que se encontraban bien cuidadas por su madre, que las visitaba dos veces al mes. Rosalie le contó una vez que las lápidas eran blancas y encima de la de su hija habían colocado un pequeño ángel, pero nunca había pisado ese sitio ni una sola vez desde que los cuerpos de su antigua vida fueran colocados en él.

Después del accidente, sí, ahora lo podía llamar así, él estuvo hospitalizado durante dos semanas y no se podía esperar tanto tiempo para darle santa sepultura a su esposa e hija, por lo que él le pidió a sus padres que hicieran los preparativos, sin importar que no fuera a su entierro. En parte lo agradeció, no tenía fuerzas para estar allí y ver lo que había hecho.

Cuando por fin le dieron de alta su madre lo llevó al cementerio a fin que se despidiera, pero él no pudo moverse del sitio donde se encontraba en ese momento, no logró pasar la entrada. Su madre le había repetido que era lo que tenía que hacer para sentirse mejor y superar todo lo que había sucedido, pero al oír eso él dio un paso atrás y se volvió al carro para ir a casa, no había querido superar ni olvidar lo que pasó, él había sido el culpable de esas muertes, él fue el causante de ese mal, era justo que eso lo acompañara por siempre.

Ahora, casi cinco años después, volvía a estar frente a esas mismas puertas, dispuesto a hacer lo que debió hacer en un principio... dejarlas descansar en paz, a ellas y a él mismo.

-Ya era hora... - susurró antes de adentrarse en el cementerio.

Caminó veinte metros y pasando el árbol que su padre le señaló en una oportunidad, observó el pequeño querubín y las lapidas blancas. _Ese es el sitio_, pensó mientras se acercaba a ellas y se ponía al frente de dos lápidas, una más pequeña, con un arreglo floral en frente de cada una de ellas.

Su madre había estado hace poco tiempo allí, las flores todavía estaban vivas y las lápidas se encontraban limpias. Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada para observar lo que en ellas había escrito.

_Tanya Cullen_

_1926 -1949 _

_Querida __e__sposa, __m__adre y amiga._

_Que Dios te tenga en su santa gloria._

En la de al lado, más pequeña y con el querubín con los brazos abiertos como si estuviera rezando se encontraba su hija.

_Marie__ Isabella Cullen_

_1947 -1949_

_Hoy nos abandon__ó__ un pequeño ángel ya que Dios lo pidió a su lado de nuevo, vuela alto mi ángel e ilumina el cielo, que aquí en la tierra te veremos en forma de estrella y nos alegraremos, porque volviste donde perteneces._

Edward leyó su epitafio y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente, empezó a llorar sin querer hacer nada para detenerse, encerrando su cara con sus manos… Lloró por las vidas perdidas, por su hija y por Tanya, ya que no se merecían lo que pasó.

Media hora después se sentó entre ambas lápidas y colocó sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento... - dijo finalmente respirando hondo -. Siento haberte hecho daño Tanya, no darte lo que necesitabas y querías, haberme casado contigo sin sentir lo que te merecías, debí haberme dado cuenta que estaba equivocado, que debía dejarte ir.

Se apoyó en las lápidas y tocó la grama que estaba al lado, como si la estuviese tocando a ella.

-Fuiste una mujer excepcional, trataste de darme lo que necesitaba y que me enamorara de ti, pero no fui sincero contigo, no te dije que no podía hacerlo porque ya estaba enamorado de otra persona, querías algo que no era mío para entregarte, había otorgado mi corazón muchos años antes, cuando la vi por primera vez, y nunca me fue devuelto.

Sintió una brisa y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname por hacerte tan infeliz, por no entenderte...

Apoyó su mano en la otra parte, como si estuviese tocando a Marie.

-Hija... - Edward sonrió levemente -, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando tu madre me dijo que te estaba esperando?... fue una dicha tan grande, la cual solo se hizo más profunda cuando te tomé en brazos la primera vez, eras tan pequeñita, tan hermosa, y eras mía, algo que creé y que me pertenecía. Te amo, pequeña, amaba olerte, acariciarte, jugar contigo, cuando me decías papá, tus travesuras, debí decírtelo más seguido, debí asegurarme que sabias que lo hacia...

Sonrió recordando a su bebé de rulos rubios rojizos y ojos verdes, como cada vez que lo veía alzaba las manos para que la cargara, como su nariz se enrojecía cuando lloraba y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que él entraba a un cuarto donde ella se encontraba. Si alguna vez fue un héroe para alguien fue para ella, o por lo menos su hija así lo creía, por la forma en como lo miraba o lo que le decía.

-¿Recuerdas ese día...? - Edward cerró los ojos recordando el día que todo cambió, que su luz se apagó completamente dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacío que nunca iba a ser llenado ni iba a desaparecer -. Tu madre me reclamaba por atención, con toda razón, y tú me llamaste para que dejáramos de pelear alzando tus manos y lo hicimos... nos detuvimos y te observamos por un segundo, tú nos regalaste la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida como si nos agradecieras por dejar de pelear y nos dijeras que nos amabas.

Él bajó la mirada y apretó su puño contra la hierba.

-Te veías tan hermosa - continuó - con tus ojos brillantes y tus pequeños dientes, por un segundo todo estuvo bien, todo fue perfecto, y después todo desapareció, no me di cuenta de que había llovido, que el cemento estaba mojado, perdí el control y ese maldito árbol apareció de la nada, y todo estuvo mal, te alejaron de mi vida, ya no estás aquí…

Respiró hondo tranquilizándose y arrancando un poco de grama del suelo.

-Pero ese segundo en que todo estuvo bien… en que tú sonreíste y me miraste con todo el amor que sentías por mí… recordaré ese segundo toda mi vida… lo llevaré siempre conmigo… - se detuvo y sintió como el dolor y la pena remitían un poco al recordar la sonrisa de su hija  
-. Perdonadme por no venir a despedirme antes yo... no podía admitirlo, no quería aceptar que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, quería pensar que era mi culpa, que yo causé esto. Ahora sé que no fue así y sé que he desperdiciado muchos momentos con ustedes, y no les he permitido descansar en paz...

Miró fijamente a la lápida de su antigua esposa.

-Te quiero Tanya, me diste lo que siempre quise, una hija hermosa que amo y amaré por siempre. – Giró la cabeza hacia la otra lapida -. Te amo. Sé feliz mi amor donde estés… sean felices las dos que yo hoy las dejo ser libres...

Cerró los ojos sintiendo por fin una tranquilidad que hacia muchos años que no experimentaba y supo que había hecho lo correcto al fin en dejarlas ir, se sintió libre.

-Tanya... voy a tratar de hacer lo que siempre me pediste que hiciera, voy a tratar de ser feliz, te lo prometo. Me casé con la mujer que siempre supiste que existía aunque nunca te lo confirmé, y la voy a hacer feliz, voy a luchar para hacerlo, tal como tuve que haberlo hecho contigo, aunque nunca lo hice.

Giró su cabeza hacia la lapida de su hija.

-Marie - dijo como si estuviese conversando con ellas y las estuviese informando de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ese momento -, tienes un hermano, ojalá estuvieras aquí para que lo conocieras. - Edward sonrió recordando a Charlie -. Estoy seguro que una vez juntos os habríais inseparables y él sería tu más fiel protector, es un gran chico, os querríais mucho, lamento que no os hayáis podido conocer, lamento que no estés aquí…

Pasó varias horas sentado entre su pasado hablando y contando todo lo que había hecho y después solo se quedó callado junto a ellas, pensando en cómo Dios le dio una nueva oportunidad que él no se había ganado, pero que por respeto a ellas tenía que aprovechar.

Tal vez ser feliz o tener la posibilidad de conseguir las cosas buenas en la vida no era algo que se ganase, sino una posibilidad que existe si uno lucha para serlo, y él tenía que batallar para conseguirlo ya que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. Esa tarde había dejado atrás una parte de su sufrimiento, de su pasado, nunca lo olvidaría, siempre las recordaría como algo importante, pero viviría sin más recriminaciones por ellas, se los debía a sus memorias. Se levantó al fin cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse.

-Les prometo que volveré pronto – les dijo a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia y se alejaba.

Tal vez lo que decía Eleazar tenía sentido, podía prometerse hacer feliz a Bella y a Charlie y con eso reivindicar todo el daño que hizo, y él sería feliz en el proceso ya que tendría una familia y estaría con quien siempre quiso estar y que por alguna voluntad divina o vueltas del destino, se le había dado una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo, y algún día, cuando ya fuese viejo o ya hubiera pasado la prueba impuesta por Bella, al protegerla y hacerla completamente feliz, él podrá perdonarse completamente por fin.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y avisarle de las actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL,****Meelii21,****AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

_Un mes después._

Bella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa perdida en sus pensamientos, había sido así desde hace unos días atrás. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que despertó en sus brazos y decidieron que él iba a hacer lo posible para volver a ella, parecía que había pasado más tiempo… años tal vez.

¿Lo habría olvidado?

¿Habría salido del cuarto esa mañana y decidido que lo que ella le había pedido no era importante?

¿Continuaría con su vida sin siquiera notificarle que lo había hecho para que ella continuara con la suya?

Esas eran las principales preguntas que rondaban su mente y ella ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para alejarlas… se había rendido.

Nadie diría que no lo había intentado, que no había luchado por su familia, por su felicidad. Su hijo no tendría nada que reprocharle sobre que no trató de ayudar a su padre, aunque su interior gritara que pudo haber hecho más, pero sin decirle qué, sin informarle qué faltó por dar, por hacer, para que lograra entender, para que estuviera con ella. ¿Acaso ella pedía demasiado?

Solo quería estar con alguien que quisiera estar con ella, solo quería la felicidad que le habían negado desde el principio de su vida. De verdad no parecía demasiado, aunque al parecer para alguien de allá arriba sí lo era ya que nunca se le otorgó.

— ¿Bella?

Escuchó su voz y fijó su mirada hacía donde provenía, sonrió como había aprendido a hacerlo, a pesar de que por dentro no tenía ninguna motivación para ello. Ayudaba a que no preguntaran nada, no quería ni podía responder.

—Alice… — Su hermana se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Desde hacía dos meses su hermana, cuñado y sobrino se habían instalado en Washington, en una casa que Bella les había conseguido, a prácticamente veinte minutos de distancia de la suya. Eso le ayudó a mantenerse ocupada en el primer mes de espera, cuando todavía sentía fe y esperanza de que esta no fuera a ser tan tortuosamente larga y que iba a tener resultados positivos… fe y esperanza que hacía mucho ya había perdido.

— ¿Cómo están Peter y Jasper? — Preguntó rápidamente. Amaba a su hermana y le encantaba tenerla cerca, pero los últimos días Alice solo ocupaba sus visitas, que hacía diariamente cada tarde mientras Peter dormía su siesta y Jasper trabajaba, en hablar sobre ella y no quería hacerlo en esa ocasión, era suficiente vivir con su conflicto existencial, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

—Peter está bien, durmiendo, tremendo como siempre, mañana cuando vayas a casa lo verás, ¡ha roto varios adornos de la sala!

Bella sonrió ligeramente mirándola un segundo y después giró a ver al camino, otra idea maravillosa de Alice, organizaba todo para que fuera a cenar en su casa cuatro veces a la semana, tratando de entretenerla y animarla, lo cual causaba el efecto contrario. Ver una verdadera dinámica familiar, observar los unidos que son su hermana y Jasper no le ayudaba mucho, pero no podía decir nada, no podía hacerle un desaire a su familia.

—A esa edad siempre son así — respondió tranquilamente, aunque por dentro no se sintiera tan calmada, temiendo otras tres horas de pesadilla que no podría evadir de ninguna forma, su hermana era muy terca cuando quería —. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Jasper? — Alice bufó y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Sinceramente estoy bien, yo no sé por qué no lo entiende de una vez por todas, además de las visitas obligatorias al médico cada tres semanas, que me parece realmente una exageración de su parte, algunas veces me asfixia con su preocupación insana. ¡Ayer se me ocurrió estornudar a su lado y casi llama a una ambulancia! — dijo negando con la cabeza y un poco alterada.

Bella no pudo evitar reír con la observación de su hermana, ya que efectivamente tenía razón, Jasper estaba peor que nunca, ella misma lo observaba cuando iba a su casa. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Alice temiendo que desapareciera de su lado si la perdía de su vista por un momento, pobre, de verdad se compadecía de él, todavía no había superado el trauma de su enfermedad.

—Es comprensible, Alice, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor, vas a estar toda tu vida sensible y propensa a enfermedades respiratorias por la magnitud de la infección que sufriste.

—Sí, lo sé — respondió con tono triste — y me cuido, lo sabes, pero Jasper me está volviendo loca… literalmente. — Bella sonrió de nuevo y apretó su mano suavemente para darle fuerza.

—Sufrió mucho esos días, déjalo preocuparse por ti, te aseguro que en unos meses más se calmara.

— ¡¿Meses? — dio un pequeño grito mirándola con horror.

—Meses — confirmó dejándose caer en el asiento, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente para evitar informarle que de verdad creía que un trauma así Jasper lo superaría en años, no en meses; su oído no estaba preparado para el grito que emitiría si se lo decía. Alice se fijó en la carta que estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Es de Charlie? — Asintió cerrando los ojos un segundo, alejando las lágrimas al menos hasta que Alice se fuera —. Te dije que no lo dejaras ir… — Bella suspiró irremediablemente presintiendo lo que venía —. Tenía que estar aquí contigo, no puedes estar sola… menos en este momento — concluyó con rabia y enredó sus brazos en su pecho frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

—Pensé que la hermana mayor era yo, no tú…

—Alguien se tiene que preocupar por ti y ya que quien lo tiene que hacer no está…

—Alice… — le dijo advirtiéndole, no quería escucharlo de nuevo, no ese día, por su estado de ánimo no lo soportaría.

—Solo digo… debiste decirle que no a Charlie… y a él también — agregó sin poder evitarlo.

—Con él — dijo evitando deliberadamente decir su nombre, como hacía cada vez que podía — hablé y fue una decisión mutua, ya te lo he dicho, y con Charlie necesitaba un tiempo para distraerse, además que todos sus amigos iban, no podía impedírselo. — Al ver que Alice la iba a interrumpir continúo levantando su mano para que se callara —. No quería hacerlo tampoco, es normal para los niños de su edad y la verdad nunca había experimentado eso, y tenía que hacerlo.

Lo había decidido tres semanas atrás, cuando Charlie llegó emocionado a contarle que sus amigos se iban de campamento por las vacaciones de verano, no le había pedido ir, ella tampoco se lo esperaba. Aunque había tratado de actuar lo más tranquilamente posible con su hijo para no embargarlo con sus preocupaciones y sufrimientos, sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, algo que no se merecía y una buena madre no permitiría; así que había hablado con Ángela que era una de las organizadoras y había sorprendido a Charlie diciéndole que él también iría a ese campamento.

Charlie se había ido a vivir su nueva experiencia una semana atrás y le había escrito cada día, Bella sonrió imaginando que alguno de los niños le criticaría el amor incondicional hacia su madre, pero él sabría manejarlo. Era un niño muy fuerte, además que gracias a Edward se sabía defender muy bien sin importar el tamaño y la edad del otro niño; no aprobaba la violencia, pero sí su derecho a la defensa, sería una hipócrita si no aceptaba que le encantaba que su padre le hubiese enseñado maniobras de defensa propia.

—Pero tú lo necesitas aquí — repitió Alice, terca como siempre.

—No, Alice, no lo necesito. — Sí lo hacía, pero era egoísta de su parte, no podía permitir que Charlie sufriera más por esa situación, no después que había hablado con él hace cuatro meses y él lo había aceptado —. Me escribe y está bien, está feliz. — Estaba preocupado también, como se lo hacía ver aunque en menor grado, en cada carta, pero ese detalle no se lo iba a confesar a su hermana.

—No quiero que estés sola, Bella — le dijo triste.

—Estar sola no es malo. — Ella la miró extrañada y Bella sonrió por reflejo. Para Alice tal vez lo fuera, nunca lo había estado, estuvo con sus padres, con ella, con las hermanas del orfanato, con sus padres adoptivos y después con Jasper, nunca estuvo sola, no como ella que lo estuvo por mucho tiempo. La excepción fue cuando estuvo con Edward, sentirse protegida y poder delegar la responsabilidad a otra persona, el sentimiento de poder apoyarse en alguien era grandioso, lo entendía y por eso comprendía a Alice; pero estar sola no era lo peor del mundo, solo que no podía hacérselo ver a alguien que nunca lo había experimentado —. Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte… además — añadió sonriendo y poniendo cariñosamente su mano en su vientre y acariciándolo circularmente — no estoy sola.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho — dijo recriminatoriamente. Esa dualidad de su hermana la divertía, no quería en nada a su cuñado después de lo que creía que le había hecho a Bella, dejarla, ya que ella no había podido entender la verdad, que la que lo dejó ir fue Bella, como la idiota que era; pero también le preocupaba que Edward no supiera de la nueva vida que se estaba formando en su vientre.

Un niño o niña producto de ellos dos, sonrió por un segundo ignorando a su hermana, habían estado unos cuantos meses juntos y aunque lo deseaba y esperaba, no había quedado embarazada. No fue sino hasta esa ultima vez, después que le dijeran que Alice estaba bien y que estuvieron juntos de una forma que ella nunca imaginó, con una entrega tal que nunca había tenido por parte de él, que ella quedó esperando un hijo, su hijo; tal como pudo confirmarlo un mes después, cuando él se había ido y las esperanzas de que volvería habían menguado poco a poco.

Solo se lo había dicho a Ángela y a Alice haciéndoles prometer que no le dirían a nadie, a Charlie logró escondérselo, aunque se acordaba de cómo se asustó cuando la escuchó vomitar una mañana, después de la preocupación por la enfermedad de su tía Alice, aunque no estuvo en el Hospital con ellos no quería que nada le pasara a su mamá. Bella tuvo que pasar casi un día completo convenciéndolo que no era nada malo y que solo le había caído mal una comida, no quería decirle que estaba esperando a su hermanito o hermanita; él veía a Edward prácticamente todos los días y sabía que el impulsivo de su hijo le iba a contar todo a su padre, algo que no quería, no todavía, sabía que no podía ocultarlo de por vida pero no quería decirlo aún.

—No quería que volviera por las razones equivocadas — le repitió a Alice por enésima vez.

Todavía se acordaba del día en que Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron a Charlotte, la cara de Edward cuando pensó que ella podía estar embarazada, y el sentimiento del deber que embargaba en su ser. Si alguna vez volvía quería que lo hiciera porque así lo quería, en paz, no por obligación, eso era algo que su corazón no soportaría.

—Pero ya son cuatro meses, ¿hasta cuándo vas a esperar?, por más que me duela admitirlo, él tiene derecho a enterarse.

Suspiró y observó a su hermana, su visión era muy radical y lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía, siempre lo había tenido todo de una forma u otra, siempre había tenido amor, apoyo, seguridad, sabía que el hombre que ama era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por y para ella. En cambio Bella había tenido que luchar toda su vida por lo que tiene y lo que había conseguido, así para ella fuera tan poco.

—Lo sé, Alice... lo sé — dijo acariciando su estómago sin siquiera percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Entiendo que te abandonó — informó y ella tembló cuando su hermana mencionó esas palabras. Alice no tenía ni idea del dolor que se instauraba en su pecho y la desgarraba cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra describiendo la acción de Edward. El temor de que esa declaración fuera cierta hacia que algunas veces ella no pudiera respirar correctamente y la mantenía despierta muchas horas cada noche. Toda la seguridad de meses anteriores se había desvanecido completamente, cada día se fue desgarrando un poco y ahora en su corazón solo quedaban vacío, temor y dolor, por lo que pudo ser y no fue, por la posibilidad de una vida distinta a la que estaba viviendo, por la esperanza perdida de un futuro brillante, de verdad luminoso, donde iba a ser protegida por alguien, sintiéndose segura por primera vez en su vida.

_Abandonada_..., había sido abandonada toda su vida, por su padre cuando murió, por su madre cuando se fue, por la buena fortuna... bueno esa la abandonó desde el momento de su nacimiento; por la tranquilidad, cuando tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de una niña cuando ella no era más que eso, por la libertad cuando fue acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Y ahora por él... por el que nunca pensó que lo haría cuando le entregó su corazón... también su corazón la abandonó, se fue junto a él para no volver nunca más.

—Él no me abandonó, Alice. — Aunque se lo decía más a sí misma que a su propia hermana —. Ya te conté lo que pasó.

—Que tenga que resolver unas cosas y que después vaya a volver no me parece razón suficiente. — Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla. Sabía que Alice tenía que estar preocupada por todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo por no haber sido sincera, pero ese era su secreto, de nadie más, era su vida y no quería que nadie se metiera.

—Ya te conté todo.

—Sé que hay algo más, algo que no me quieres decir… lo sé, no entiendo como alguien se puede recriminar tanto por la muerte de su esposa e hija y porque te forzó a un matrimonio que no querías en un principio, por Dios si ya estabais bien, ¿para qué remover el pasado?

Bella abrió los ojos y vio su expresión dolida porque no confiaba completamente en ella, ¿pero no entendía que la estaba protegiendo? ¿Qué no quería que sintiera que era de alguna manera su culpa lo que pasó? Porque ella fue la razón por la que Bella fue detenida.

—Eso es todo lo que pasó, él tiene que vencer sus demonios y después volver cuando pueda, ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos.

— ¿Y tú respetaras ese acuerdo?... ¿le permitirás regresar?

Bella volteó al paisaje, empezó a ver las flores azules y violetas que ya habían florecido, las que sembró cuando llegó a su nuevo hogar; miró al cielo gris, azul, verde con algo de naranja, notaba los cientos de matices que se reflejaban en él y que se hacían más evidentes cuando se iba acercando al sol… todo para ignorar esa pregunta, la que ella más temía, ya que no conocía la respuesta, o tal vez sí y se estaba negando a aceptarla, ¿volvería con él? ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? ¿Podría soportar de nuevo tanto dolor e incertidumbre?

—No lo sé — dijo en tono bajo, casi en un susurro sin siquiera mirarla, sabía que Alice había dejado de respirar e imaginaba la expresión de dolor que debía mostrar su cara en ese momento aunque tratara de disimularlo.

— ¡Oh, Bella! — Exclamó Alice, tirándosele encima, abrazándola fuertemente —. Perdóname, soy una insensible, no debo decirte esas cosas ni preguntarte nada, solo tengo que estar para ti como tú lo estás para mí… ¿me perdonas?

—Lo sé, — respondiéndolo abrazándola —. Sé que me quieres y te preocupas pero yo estoy bien, déjame resolver esto sola. — Alice asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

—Todos estamos preocupados.

Bella respiró hondo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla con la mano en su vientre un poco pronunciado, el cual tapaban sus ropas grandes, o por lo menos disimulaban. Ciertamente la vida le había dado una gran familia sin ella pedirlo, todos estaban tan preocupados que trataban de no dejarla sola, la llamaban, visitaban, entretenían… Desde sus suegros, quienes la miraban un poco avergonzados por la conducta de su hijo y de quienes estaba segura Edward había escuchado una y otra vez una reprimenda en esos meses; hasta Emmett y Rosalie que incluso con la preocupación de su nuevo bebé no los habían dejado solos ni a ella ni a Charlie. Sin duda todos se habían organizado para que no pasara ni un día completamente sola, hasta había llegado al extremo de ser un poco asfixiante, además que no le permitían meditar bien lo que tenía que hacer con su futuro y el de sus hijos.

—Yo también os quiero Alice y entiendo que estén preocupados, se los agradezco, pero de verdad necesito estar sola, por lo menos un día. ¿Podrías llamar a quien sea que te va a remplazar cuando Peter se despierte y decirle que por hoy su trabajo ha terminado?

—Pensé que estábamos siendo sutiles… — dijo con su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y negar repetidamente con su cabeza.

—Un poco difícil si al irse uno a los cinco minutos hay una llamada, visita, o inesperada excursión… de verdad estoy bien, así que les doy el día libre. — Alice la miró dubitativa —. En serio, quiero dormir, sabes que el segundo trimestre tiene esa particularidad, ¿puedes arreglarlo?

—Claro — Alice sonrió y la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Me retiro entonces hermana… mañana… - recordó poniéndose de pie.

—En tu casa a las cinco después de la visita de Ángela… lo sé…, tal vez ella me lleve — continuó al ver que Alice iba a decir algo — aunque casualmente siempre lo hace, eso también es planeado, imagino… - Su hermana asintió avergonzada y giró caminando a la salida.

Esperó que se fuera y entró a la casa a fin de acostarse en el sofá, no tenía mucho sueño, pero sabía que si se quedaba en el frente la patrulla Cullen, o McCarty, ¡o demonios! hasta los Cheney, pasarían por el frente de su casa y acabarían con su tan esperada y ansiada soledad.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida o por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo, solo se despertó y observó el respaldar del sofá ya que estaba acomodada en posición fetal, faltaba poco tiempo para que esa posición dejara de ser cómoda por el bebé. Suspiró y se volteó para sentarse y se quedó paralizada, su corazón se detuvo y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—Edward… — dijo sentándose en el sofá con la vista fija en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Tenía puesto un pantalón gris y una camisa azul marino enrollada hasta sus codos, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldar del sillón mirándola fijamente. No sonreía, sola la miraba intensamente al igual que ella a él, pero estaba tan calmado, hacía mucho tiempo que no que no veía esa mirada.

Se quedaron mirando unos cuantos minutos, ninguno quería romper ese momento, después de tantos meses, días, horas sin verse, era como si estuviesen reconociéndose nuevamente; el cuerpo de Bella ya había identificado completamente a su contraparte, su corazón reaccionó como solo podía hacerlo ante él, y se sentía segura y protegida, hecho que solo se producía cuando estaba en su presencia…

Su mente era otra cosa, su corazón y pensamientos estaban revolucionados, había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, y los escenarios eran tan diversos como sus consecuencias alarmantes. En algunos ella se le lanzaba encima y lo besaba, en otros le gritaba y lo insultaba, había unos donde tan solo lo ignoraba y caminaba hacia otra dirección. Las respuestas de Edward eran tan efusivas como complicadas, algunos días pensaba que él le iba a decir que la amaba y que podían estar juntos, en otros le decía que nunca la amó y que después de tanto tiempo por fin se dio cuenta de esa gran verdad; lo peor es que no sabía a cuál de esas dos versiones le tenía más temor y cuál de las dos quería, no sabía qué deseaba en ese momento, que él volviera o que la dejara, porque en realidad no sabía como iba a actuar ella… si lo iba a recibir o no.

—Bella… — pronunció él varios minutos después.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó ella a su vez interrumpiéndolo, sin saber bien por qué y levantándose del sofá, caminando a la ventana de la sala y viendo el paisaje aunque sin observarlo, no confiando en ella misma si observaba por un minuto más al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

—Lo que acordamos al principio…

Ella cerró los ojos, él había vuelto como ella se lo había pedido, el problema era que no sabía si lo aceptaría.

—Han pasado cuatro meses, Edward — le dijo secamente, con rabia y frustración, tantos meses esperándolo y él no aparecía.

—Lo sé.

—Cuatro meses en los que me ignoraste completamente.

—Lo sé.

—Veías a Charlie, hablabas con tu familia, estabas con tus amigos, tu vida era normal.

—No.

— ¿No? — Repitió sin girarse, aunque sabía que estaba detrás de ella a escasos metros de distancia, sentía el calor de su piel en su espalda y su voz se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca —. Claro que sí —, dijo amargamente — ¿no se te ocurrió que yo también quería seguir con mi vida normal?

—Era tu derecho hacerlo… pensé…

— ¿Qué pensaste? — Interrogó rígida, su cuerpo le dolía por la tensión que emanaba de ella, sus hombros estaban tiesos y estaba fuertemente abrazada, tanto así que las uñas se le clavaba en su espalda.

—Que iba a ser menos doloroso si no hablábamos en todo este tiempo.

Bella bufó mirando al techo y negando con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos respiró hondo evitando desplomarse, odiaba no tener control de sí misma, sobre todo ahora que todas sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y con lo sensible que estaba en todo momento.

—Eres un egoísta, Edward… nunca piensas en lo que puedan estar sintiendo los demás… solo tú.

—Eso no es cierto, Bella.

— ¿No lo es?... ¿acaso pensaste en cómo mi corazón se desgarraba cada vez que te veía lejos, cuando dejabas a Charlie en el frente de la casa y eras incapaz de mirarme? ¿De hablarme? ¿Cómo me sentía cuando planeabas ver a tu familia a las horas y en los momentos cuando estabas seguro que yo no me encontraba allí? ¿Cómo en el bautizo de Charlotte te limitaste a saludarme y luego huiste como si yo tuviera lepra?

—Pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

—El problema siempre ha sido ese… que tú pienses por los demás… yo ni siquiera sabía si estabas bien o mal, sabía que estabas vivo porque te veía a lo lejos.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero tú sí sabías como estaba yo, ¿no es así? — Continúo como si él no hubiese hablado, tenía mucho tiempo reprimiéndose esas palabras y ahora lo iba a decir todo —. ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo interrogabas a Charlie de todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Entonces pregúntamelo, compórtate como un hombre, no averigües con un tercero, y así me das la satisfacción de saber lo mismo sobre ti. — No sabía cuál era su expresión, como se sentía sobre las recriminaciones que le hacía ya que no lo veía, pero no le importaba, no quería ver culpa, arrepentimiento, no quería saber nada, quería expulsar todos sus temores y después… después no sabía que iba a hacer.

—Perdóname.

Bella negó con la cabeza, respirando fuerte pero sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, se mordió el labio fuertemente y bajó la cabeza tranquilizándose.

—No sabes lo que era ver a tu familia, a tus amigos, a todos, compadeciéndome, ¡por Dios!, nada más me imagino lo que estarían pensando "pobre Bella, Edward la abandonó como la estúpida que es".

—No digas eso — escuchó que decía justamente en su oreja, lo sentía, estaba detrás de ella. Se abrazó con más fuerza pero no pudo apartarse, no podía alejarse de él, ¡maldición!, él era una influencia demasiado fuerte, su cuerpo lo llamaba aunque su mente le gritara que se alejara de él, que no quería sufrir más.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — le preguntó cambiando el tema, no quería hablar de su abandono y lo que eso le había hecho a su confianza y amor propio —. Tu madre solo me dijo que estabas viendo a alguien, pero no dijo nada más, como si fuera un tema tabú o prohibido, y en verdad lo era, nadie me contaba nada de ti no sea que me fuera romper si lo escuchaba.

—Estaba viendo a alguien — confirmó él.

— ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

—Estaba viendo al Doctor Eleazar Denali

— ¿Familia de Tanya?

—No, sin parentesco alguno, es psicólogo.

— ¿Un psicólogo? — preguntó desconcertada.

—Ajá.

— ¿Y te curó? – su corazón bombeaba "con fuerza y empezó a respirar con dificultad, un brillo de esperanza se quiso instaurar en su pecho y ella lo apagó inmediatamente, no tenía sentido darle cabida a esos sentimientos, los mismos que tantas veces habían resultado un engaño y no quería que volviera a suceder.

—No es tan sencillo, Bella. — Ella hundió sus hombros derrotada, no había solución… -, pero estoy mejor.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? — Le preguntó seca, tosca. Lo odiaba en ese momento, lo odiaba por jugar con ella y sus emociones.

—No puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti… te quiero conmigo.

—Y todo se tiene que hacer siempre como quieras, ¿no es así, Edward? Cuando dices salta todos tenemos que hacerlo, siguiendo tu voluntad y tus mandatos divinos… eres un egoísta.

—Lo soy — dijo tan tranquilamente que estuvo tentada a voltear a ver el sentimiento que embargaba sus ojos, pero se contuvo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar si quedaba hipnotizada con su mirada.

—Y además eres un descarado — dijo sin meditarlo mucho y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, alejando un poco la tensión de sus hombros.

—También — dijo él divertido, y allí ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por su tono y lo calmado de su voz, giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con su mirada; dejó de respirar, allí veía amor, cariño y arrepentimiento, pero apartó inmediatamente la mirada, no quería ver nada más —. Fui a ver a Tanya y Marie — le dijo suavemente en su oído y su cuerpo traidor no pudo evitar estremecerse.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó alejándose un poco de él —. Te dije varias veces que lo hicieras…

—Lo sé… no estaba listo.

Ella deseó decirle que quería acompañarlo en ese momento y apoyarlo porque sabía que debió haber sido muy difícil para él, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Fue muy difícil?

—Sí, pero me ayudó mucho, les pedí perdón por todo lo que les hice, por como las traté, sentí como dejaba una parte de mi vida atrás, no olvidaré nunca lo que hice pero aprenderé a vivir con eso.

En ese momento Bella enterró más las uñas en su espalda pero para no voltearse y abrazarlo, sintió un alivió tan grande en su corazón, por lo menos sabía que ahora era libre de esos demonios.

— ¿Entendiste finalmente que no fue culpa tuya? — Edward asintió, y ella lo notó porque su barbilla tocó su cabeza.

—Fue mi responsabilidad pero no mi culpa… ya entendí la diferencia. — Bella casi se deja caer en su hombro, aliviada y porque su cuerpo pedía estar junto a él, pero no lo hizo, ese simple movimiento exigía más de lo que ella quería y podía dar de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios… me alegro por ti, Edward, de verdad.

—Hoy vine a pedirte perdón a ti — le dijo haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco y las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos, sentía un dolor muy grande en su pecho por varias razones, pero sobre todo porque había ido a pedirle perdón. Ella lo había perdonado hacía tanto tiempo,… estaba cansada de repetirlo, y que solo viniera a eso la hizo sentir confusa, en parte era lo que quería, no sabía si podía soportar estar con él de nuevo, pero por otra parte estaba sufriendo porque no iba a vivir con él, no iba a estar a su lado nunca más… el destino siempre estaba en su contra.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. — Solo el haberle robado su vida haciéndola ilusionarse con un hermoso futuro juntos y después quitárselo justo cuando pensó que al fin podía tener lo que deseaba su corazón, y por haberle quitado todas sus fuerzas para continuar su vida sin él.

Sintió como Edward acababa de acortar las distancias que los separaba, su pecho estaba completamente pegado a ella, sentía su boca en su oído, y sus brazos la habían rodeado completamente, abrazándola sobre sus propios brazos que seguían rodeando su cuerpo.

—Perdóname... — le dijo y Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente — por no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre y haberme casado contigo catorce años atrás, por seguir unos estúpidos prejuicios que la sociedad me había inculcado, por no darme cuenta hasta muy tarde que era yo el que no era suficientemente bueno para esta relación... no tú.

Bella negó con su cabeza y sus ojos no reaccionaron a sus órdenes a tiempo, ya que aunque quiso evitarlo, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sintiendo la verdad de las palabras de Edward y temblando por lo que significaban.

—Perdóname — continúo — por haber actuado como un maldito animal y haber arruinado tu vida esa noche al abusar de ti, sin siquiera haber dicho o hecho nada para redimirme, o que te mantuviera a mi lado.

Perdóname... por hacerlo todo mal esa noche cuando te volví a ver diez años después, te quería a mi lado, te necesitaba tanto que dolía, así que te obligué a estar conmigo, cuando debí ponerme de rodillas, pedirte perdón y la oportunidad que me aceptaras en tu vida. Debí luchar por ti contra todos, no luchar contigo, debí cortejarte, enamorarte, amarte y después pedirte que me hicieras el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme.

Perdóname... por ser el idiota más grande del mundo y no aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar, por huir como un cobarde cuando las cosas se complicaron, por hacerte daño al abandonarte una y otra vez.

Perdóname... por no ser merecedor de ti pero aun así quererte para mí, toda la vida, Bella, te quiero a mi lado siempre y haré lo que sea para merecerte.

Perdóname... por tardar tanto, por no entenderlo antes, por oírte pero no escucharte, por no creer lo que me decías, por no creerte cuando me decías "te amo", por herir tu orgullo y tu alma.

Sé que no tengo perdón, sé que me equivoqué una y mil veces, pero aquí estoy aun así pidiéndotelo, este medio hombre que te tiene atrapada en sus brazos, nunca te dejará ir, no puede... no puedo vivir sin ti.

—No sé, Edward… – respondió Bella en un susurro, llorando por sus palabras, por sentir su corazón bombear fuertemente en su espalda, por amarlo como una estúpida y no poder aceptar lo que él le decía tan fácilmente de nuevo —. ¿Cómo sé que no te sentirás culpable mañana?, ¿qué todo tu discurso no quedará olvidado en cuanto surja la primera complicación? ¿Cómo sé que no te irás de nuevo justificándote en que sabes mejor que yo lo que me hará feliz? Me has hecho mucho daño y no sé si puedo aceptarte, se que dije que lo haría, pero no lo sé…

Él la abrazó más fuerte y bajó su cabeza a su cuello, oliéndolo, creando entre ellos dos esa corriente de energía que los volvía locos y haciéndola estremecer en respuesta.

—Te amo, Bella…

—Eso no es suficiente, Edward — dijo ahogándose en sus lágrimas y tratando de tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta —, tú me enseñaste eso. — Sintió como él se estremecía también.

—Te prometo que te haré feliz, que pasaré toda mi vida y hasta mi último aliento reivindicándome por todo lo que te hice.

—No… - dijo temerosa, temblando, sintiendo la batalla en su interior, entre entregarse a él o luchar para que se fuera; pero el recuerdo de los últimos meses de cuanto sufrió por él le hacían alejarse, sin dar más oportunidades.

—Te juro que estaré aquí siempre y que haré todo lo que me pidas, siempre… todo... excepto irme, así que no me lo pidas, porque ya te abandoné una vez y nunca más lo haré de nuevo... nunca — le prometió abrazándola más fuerte.

—No puedo creerte, ya lo has dicho antes, dijiste que todo había quedado atrás, me prometiste que nuestro matrimonio iba a ser de verdad, que íbamos a ser felices… ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?

—Sé lo que quiero.

—Siempre lo has sabido — le refutó rápidamente.

—Estoy aquí, porque voy a luchar por lo que quiero, por nuestro amor.

—Ya es muy tarde. — Ya no podía más, ya había soportado mucho.

Él la soltó he hizo que se girara y se permitió observarlo, tenía los ojos brillosos y estaba desesperado, aunque intentaba controlarlo como siempre, a la vez que ella sentía que estaba a punto de caer al borde de un colapso, pero su mirada mostraba la angustia por temer que no lo aceptara, al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Ya no me amas? — le preguntó en tono bajo, mirándola intensamente y tomándole la barbilla con su mano a fin de que no apartara la mirada.

—El amor nunca ha sido el problema en esta relación…

—Dímelo. — Le exigió y por esa razón a ella le embargó toda la rabia que sentía dentro y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, caminando por el salón.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre exigirme cuando todo lo que está pasando es por tu culpa?

—Lo sé — respondió él serio.

— ¿Lo sabes?... ¡¿lo sabes? Vienes después de cuatro meses a exigirme que te diga que te amo, que te perdone, que te reciba en mi vida de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡¿Quién crees que eres? — Le gritó desesperada — Esta forma tuya de actuar, tan particular, es la que me vuelve loca, entras a mi vida intempestivamente para cambiarla a tu conveniencia, según tus deseos y exigencias, y sales de mi vida con la misma prerrogativa. ¡¿Qué me garantiza que el día de mañana no te despiertes diciendo que fue un error? ¡¿Qué me garantiza que te reciba y mañana no vuelvas a destruirme de nuevo?

—Bella…

— ¡No! — gritó ella sin siquiera poder verlo porque sus ojos estaban cegados por las lágrimas —. Estoy cansada, Edward, lo lograste, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, para vivir, ya cumpliste tu objetivo, no puedo — dijo casi doblándose del dolor que sentía en ese momento y ahogándose en el llanto —. No podría soportar de nuevo todo, recibirte y que me dejes… — dijo moviendo la cabeza en negativa efusivamente —. No… no…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella? Haré lo que quieras — le dijo con voz entrecortada, reflejando el dolor que él también estaba sintiendo, a la vez que se acercaba y la tomaba por los hombros, secando sus lágrimas con su mano. Respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Vete — le dijo inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos se movió y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos minutos sin decir nada. En ese momento Bella quería gritar que no era eso lo que quería, que se quedara, que luchara por ella, pero sus labios no se movieron, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra, todos sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto. Por un momento sintió y pensó ver un destelló de reconocimiento en los ojos de Edward, como si hubiera escuchado las palabras que no podían salir de sus labios, pero inmediatamente alejó ese pensamiento, se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Él la observó fijamente un tiempo más y luego la soltó, Bella no pudo evitar las nuevas lágrimas fluir, demonios, sufría cuando hacía lo que ella no quería y cuando hacía lo que ella quería también, dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando iba a gritarle que no lo hiciera todo cambió, y todo lo que era importante en ese momento dejo de serlo. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su vientre, como un calambre, que la hizo retorcerse por reflejo y emitir un pequeño grito. Edward la observó alarmado y al momento estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — Le preguntó preocupado.

—No… no… no… — dijo desesperada, ¡su bebé no!, ¡no ahora, por Dios! — Hospital — logró decir – llévame al Hospital ya, Edward. — Y lo miró implorándole que cumpliera su orden.

Él reaccionó inmediatamente y la sacó de la casa, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos, le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su vehiculo y la dejó allí suavemente, corrió a su puesto y arrancó el carro a alta velocidad.

—Oh Dios… oh Dios… por favor no — decía Bella llorando. Él acariciaba su cabello y la miraba interrogativamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — Le preguntó y ella lo miró aterrorizada.

—Nuestro bebé, Edward — le dijo un poco avergonzada por no haberlo dicho antes, y las palabras de Alice retumbaron en su interior —. Nuestro bebé está en peligro.

Ella vio como Edward palideció mirándola por un segundo, y si era posible, presionó con más fuerza el acelerador.

—Todo va a estar bien — dijo aunque no en el tono seguro que ella conocía —. Ya casi llegamos.

Bella lo observó y asintió, rezándole a dios que fuera cierto lo que le decía y empezó a respirar hondo cuando sintió de nuevo dolor en su vientre.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL,****Meelii21,****AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Llegaron al Hospital _Washington__Center_ diez minutos después, Edward se bajó del carro completamente nervioso, sus manos temblaban por primera vez en su vida. Una enfermera estaba saliendo de las puertas y él la llamó a gritos.

—Por favor, mi esposa necesita ayuda — le suplicó cuando logró su atención. La enfermera lo miró un segundo, después llamó al camillero y al doctor inmediatamente.

Diez segundos después salió un enfermero con una camilla y un doctor llevándose a Bella. Edward pasó de estar nervioso a sentir terror absoluto cuando notó la sangre que había en el asiento del copiloto, durante dos segundos se quedó completamente paralizado. Nunca, en ninguna situación de estrés, él se había quedado sin saber qué hacer, sin moverse, cada encuentro en batalla él reaccionaba sin importar a que se enfrentara; una vez un soldado enemigo le había tirado el cadáver descuartizado de un teniente que había luchado junto a él por mucho tiempo, Edward ni siquiera había parpadeado, tomó el cuerpo con una mano y con la otra disparó el tiro certero que causó la muerte del enemigo… pero al ver eso se quedó en blanco, aterrado… porque era la sangre de _Ella._

Despertó del pánico que se había instaurado en su interior al ver la camilla dirigiéndose a la entrada y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Dígame que le sucede — dijo el doctor dentro del hospital.

—Estoy embarazada — dijo Bella con tono asustada — y hace poco sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre y empecé a sangrar. — Empezó a llorar de nuevo y Edward tomó su mano con fuerza, ayudándola a calmarse aunque él no estuviera ni cerca en estarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?

—Dieciséis semanas.

El doctor asintió y cuando llegaron a las puertas del área de evaluación una enfermera detuvo a Edward.

—Tengo que estar con ella — replicó desesperado al ver la mirada de ansiedad y miedo que Bella tenía.

—No puede entrar, señor, debe ir a ingresos y llenar las planillas correspondientes, cuando sepamos más le informaremos.

Edward pensó en luchar, gritar, insultar a todos y decirle que necesitaba estar al lado de su esposa, pero vio a Bella y entendió que eso no la ayudaría, así que asintió derrotado acercándose a ella, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien y dándole un beso en su frente. Observó como entraba al área restringida y fue a ingresos, llenó los papeles y respondió las preguntas por inercia, preocupado por lo que estaría pasando con su esposa en ese momento, luego fue a la sala de espera, angustiado, necesitando que alguien le informara sobre su estado y lo que estaba pasando allá dentro.

Un bebé.

Bella estaba embarazada.

Dios, él no lo sabía, estaba ya de cuatro meses, debió quedarse embarazada esa última vez que estuvieron juntos, ¿por qué no pensó en eso antes? Ni siquiera asumió la posibilidad de que la hubiera dejado embarazada, no lo había hecho en todas las veces que estuvieron antes, así que no se imaginó que podría haber quedado embarazada esa última vez. Además, ni Charlie ni nadie de la familia le habían contado nada, así que debía ser un secreto para todos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, no quería que él volviera por la obligación de un nuevo bebé, por lo que vio el día de hoy, no quería que volviera de ninguna forma.

Se dejó caer en la silla mirando la puerta por donde la habían ingresado unos minutos antes, rezando porque pronto salieran a darle la noticia que ambos estaban bien.

Debió haber regresado antes.

No debió tardar tanto.

La alteró tanto que este había sido el resultado; solo con recordar como había llorado reclamándole que le había hecho daño hacía que su alma se destrozara, sabía que la había herido, la había roto, su indecisión y estupidez le habían causado todo el sufrimiento que él quiso evitar al irse…

Pasó una hora mirando la puerta, sabía que debía avisar a su familia, a Alice, pero no podía moverse, primero tenía que saber que ella estaba bien, tenía que saber algo si no, se iba a volver loco. Paseó por la sala otra vez, mirando a cada doctor, enfermera, personal que salía esperando que le trajeran alguna noticia.

—Señor Cullen — lo llamaron una hora después. Edward lo miró un segundo temiendo que le fueran a traer malas noticias, que le dijeran que Bella había muerto, ¿qué haría él si eso ocurría?... tal vez la seguiría… se acercó al doctor que lo había llamado con el corazón bombeando aceleradamente —. Soy el doctor Lauren Moore, ginecólogo.

—¿Cómo está Bella?

—Está bien — dijo y Edward sintió que respiraba de nuevo —. Sufrió una amenaza de aborto, tuvo un poco de sangrado, que ya controlamos, e hipogastrio, pero no hubo dilatación del cuello del útero, por lo cual hasta el momento tanto ella como el bebé están bien.

Edward asintió aliviado, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es el tratamiento doctor?

—Reposo absoluto, señor Cullen, no puede realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo, solo puede levantarse para ir al baño. Para que no haya ningún tipo de sangrado, nada de actividad marital y así poder llegar a la culminación del embarazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar hospitalizada?

—La tendremos bajo observación esta noche, si todo va bien mañana le daremos de alta. Le avisaremos cuando la pasemos a una habitación común y pueda tener recibir visitas.

—Gracias, doctor Moore. — Él asintió y se retiró.

Edward se dejó caer en la silla respirando de nuevo, sus manos todavía temblaban y su mente estaba completamente revolucionada, entre el alivio de lo que acababa de escuchar y el terror de lo que había pasado. Con solo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si se hubiese complicado, la idea de perder a Bella para siempre y a su bebé también; había dejado de tener pensamientos coherentes cuando le escuchó pedir que la llevara al hospital, y cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para guiarlos al sitio y buscar a un doctor que los atendiera inmediatamente.

Varios minutos después se levantó de la silla y llamó a su madre para informarle que estaba en el hospital con Bella, debía avisarles, y aunque solo se separó un minuto de la sala de espera, cuando volvió estaba completamente alterado y asustado al pensar que algo pudo cambiar en el tiempo que no estuvo allí.

—Señor Cullen — lo llamó la enfermera y él reaccionó inmediatamente acercándose a ella —. Ya trasladamos a la señora Cullen a la habitación pero le dimos un calmante muy suave para que se tranquilizara ya que estaba muy alterada, así que en este momento está durmiendo, ¿quiere que le avise cuando se despierte?

Edward negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—¿Puedo estar con ella? No me importa que esté dormida… — La enfermera sonrió ligeramente.

—Claro… venga conmigo. — Lo llevó hacia el cuarto piso, y en la quinta puerta se detuvo señalando que esa era la habitación y se retiró, diciendo que volvería en una hora para verificar el estado de su esposa.

Edward entró al cuarto y la observó en la cama. Se acercó a ella, estaba tan pálida, tenía pequeñas ojeras y su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada, se veía en paz durmiendo y tan frágil… se le humedecieron los ojos y se arrodilló a su lado agradeciendo a la vida porque no se encontraba despierta, sabía que no lo quería a su lado en ese momento. Le acarició la mejilla y sintió como las palpitaciones de su corazón se tranquilizaban un poco al poder verificar finalmente con sus propios ojos que estaba viva y que se encontraba tranquila.

—Perdóname… — le susurró y se quedó mirándola.

Todo eso había sido su culpa, la había alterado, no debería haber ido, ¡maldición! No debería haberla dejado en un principio, debería haber luchado con sus demonios solo y no hacerla sentir insegura, nunca hacía nada bien con ella, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre la hacía llorar, la hacía sufrir, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila de una vez por todas, irse como ella le había pedido…

Detuvo ese pensamiento y se paró alejándose de ella. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba pensando en huir porque no sabía batallar en contra de sus propios males y porque quería encerrarse de nuevo en la cárcel que había creado para él. Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cara… Eleazar le había dicho que volviera cuando sintiera que estaba listo para estar con ella, cuando pudiera mirarla y tenerla sin sentir que la estaba arruinando, y ahora que podía hacerlo tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella.

Además no podía irse aunque tuviese que hacerlo, ¡al diablo su deseo de hacer lo que ella quisiera!, no iba a cumplir su última petición, iba a ser egoísta y no se iba a ir nunca, si llegaba a tener alguna duda sobre esa resolución nada más tenía que recordar lo que había sentido cuando la metieron por esas puertas blancas y no sabía qué le pasaría o cuánto tiempo esperaría hasta que le dijeran si iba a estar bien o no. No entendía como Jasper había podido sobrevivir tantos días con esa incertidumbre, solo con pensar que pudo haberla perdido, que viviría en un mundo donde Bella no existiera le hizo temblar y en ese momento decidió que no había vuelta atrás, ella era la dueña de su vida, siempre le había pertenecido e iba a estar a su lado siempre, quisiera ella o no.

La miró de nuevo y tomó suavemente su mano, borraría el dolor que había visto reflejado en su mirada, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero lo iba a lograr. Recordó un momento después de que ella le había pedido que se fuera que percibió cómo le gritaba en silencio que no lo hiciera, que se quedara, tal vez lo había imaginado, estaba claro que él no podía leer su mente, pero había sido un presentimiento que le embargó su pecho en esos momentos mientras la observaba. Con eso tendría que bastar para tener la esperanza de que volvería a recibirlo en su vida en algún momento… que volvería a hacerla feliz y así cumplir con su penitencia.

Se sentó en un sillón de la esquina a mirarla mientras seguía durmiendo, y por primera vez notó que su vientre estaba un poco abultado, sonrió al percatarse que allí estaba creciendo un bebé, otro hijo de ellos…. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No estaba muy pronunciado pero él conocía cada parte del cuerpo de Bella, había pasado muchas horas, días, meses, inclusive años detallándolo como para habérsele pasado ese gran detalle; tal vez porque había estado concentrado en sentir el temor y dolor que la embargaban y el vacío que observaba en sus ojos.

Todo por su culpa… era un maldito bastardo…

—Haré que todo vuelva a estar bien, amor… — le susurró y escuchó como abrían la puerta, volteó para verificar si era la enfermera, pero vio a su madre parada en el umbral con la mano en el pecho y con una profunda expresión de preocupación mirando a Edward y a la cama donde se encontraba Bella.

Él respiró hondo y se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente, necesitando algún tipo de consuelo en ese momento que le diera fuerza y le quitara el temor que todavía estaba instaurado en su pecho al pensar que podría haber perdido a su mujer, la luz de su vida, la única razón de su existencia. Después de unos minutos le hizo una seña para que salieran y así la dejaran descansar un poco más.

—¿Cómo está ella? — le preguntó su madre muy asustada apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación y Edward al voltearse observó a toda su familia reunida, su corazón se ensanchó al ver a todos preocupados y apoyándolos en ese momento, incluso estaban Ángela y Ben.

—Está bien — dijo él aliviado al decir en voz alta que Bella y su bebé no corrían peligro, aunque necesitaban cuidados de los cuales se iba a ocupar personalmente —. Ella y el bebé están bien.

Esme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó su mano al pecho, su padre estaba paralizado, Rosalie abrazó a Emmett, notó como Ángela respiraba aliviada así que se imaginó que ella ya lo sabía, era la mejor amiga de Bella, él ya se había dado cuenta y le aliviaba saber que ella se había ganado su confianza, aunque realmente era amiga de los dos desde un principio, ella conocía todo su pasado.

—Pero… ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó Ángela.

—Tuvo un pequeño sangrado, tiene que hacer reposo absoluto.

—Edward… — dijo su padre severo y él lo miró fijamente —. ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada? — Estaba serio y entendió que debajo de ese tono había una advertencia y decepción en el caso de ser afirmativa su respuesta. Su padre no podría considerar que él abandonara a su esposa e hijo, por la razón que fuera… Tenía que aceptar que él tampoco podría hacerlo, y por eso el día del nacimiento de Charlotte intentó averiguar si ella estaba embarazada, nunca podría haberla dejado si lo hubiese estado, y le avergonzaba un poco que ella hubiera pasado de nuevo cuatro meses de su gestación sin él, aunque no supiera nada… pero ahora las cosas serían distintas y él nunca más la dejaría.

—No, papá — le contestó serio y escuchó como todos respiraban de nuevo —, me enteré hoy cuando veníamos de la casa al hospital.

—¿Y qué hacías allí? — preguntó su madre esperanzada y él la tomó por los hombros abrazándola un poco. Ella había sido la que más le había reclamado sobre esa separación, no había día que pasara que no le dijera de forma directa o con indirectas nada sutiles, que tenía que volver con Bella, que se entregara completamente a ella, que la amara como ella lo amaba a él, que su lugar era con su esposa, todos lo habían hecho de una forma u otra, y todos le dieron de alguna forma fuerza para ese momento, para continuar con su proceso cuando pensaba que todo estaba vencido.

—Fui a hablar con ella — contestó —, a pedirle volver por fin a casa. — Solo esperaba que Bella llegara a aceptarlo en algún momento…

—Gracias a Dios… — escuchó que decían varios.

—Te habías tardado mucho amigo — contestó Emmett todavía serio acercándose a él y dándole la mano —. Ya iba a mandar a Rosalie para que te diera una buena patada en el trasero.

—Bello trasero — le corrigió Edward sonriendo. Emmett gruñó algo inteligible y fue con Rosalie quien estaba rodando los ojos bufando, pero un segundo después ella le emitió una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, le encantaba ver a su Emmett celoso, a la vez que tomaba suavemente su mano para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? — Escuchó que preguntaba Alice desesperada corriendo para llegar al sitio seguida por un Jasper que se veía muy preocupado.

—Ella está bien — le contestó Rosalie yendo directamente donde ella estaba y tomando su mano para calmarla.

—¿Y el bebé? — preguntó asustada.

—Ambos lo están — dijo Edward —, tuvo una amenaza de aborto pero ya fue controlada. — No podía evitar emitir un suspiro de alivio cada vez que lo decía.

—¡Tú! — Gritó Alice y Jasper tuvo que agarrarla para que no se tirara sobre Edward —. ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Alice… — le dijo Jasper advirtiéndole a la vez que trataba de calmarla —. Esto es un problema de parejas.

—Ella es mi hermana — dijo de forma amenazante, como si con esa afirmación no necesitara más explicación para su comportamiento.

Ni en su carrera como militar o en su vida personal, nunca había visto a nadie tratar de atacarle con tanta fuerza y sin una pizca de miedo, por lo que quedó fascinado viendo la pequeña figura de Alice. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo.

—Vamos — dijo guiándola a un lugar aparte.

—Tengo que estar con mi hermana — le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados —, como tú deberías haber estado…

—Está durmiendo, le dieron un sedante — respondió a la vez que le hacía una seña a Jasper para que la soltara, quien lo hizo renuente y solo después de advertirle con la mirada que tuviera cuidado con ella, Edward asintió y caminaron aparte, hasta quedarse en un rincón oculto de todos.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Alice con dolor en su mirada.

—Tenía que hacerlo — le dijo Edward a la vez que la sentaba frente a él y tomaba sus manos.

—Necesito saber por qué, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué es lo que ella no me está diciendo? — Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello

—Le hice daño — le dijo varios minutos después y sintió como Alice dejaba de respirar —. Cuando salió de la cárcel… Y para mí no era fácil estar con ella sabiendo lo que le había hecho, aunque me haya perdonado hace mucho tiempo por eso.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Alice y él apretó el agarre de sus manos un poco más.

—Si yo no hubiese corrido ese día… — Negó con la cabeza a la vez que temblaba. Edward tomó su mejilla e hizo que le mirara.

—No estarías con Jasper, ni existiera Peter o… Charlie — sintió como ella temblaba y se dio cuenta que en ese momento ella había entendido a que se refería anteriormente cuando le dijo que le había hecho daño a Bella. Edward suspiró hondo y bajó la mirada avergonzado cuando lo miró asombrada.

—Ella sufrió algo que no debió haber sufrido — dijo Alice llorando a la vez que apretaba su mano —, le hicimos daño ambos, no solo tú…

—Sí — aceptó — yo la perjudiqué y ella solo quiso protegerte Alice… no tienes nada que recriminarte… ¿Crees que tu hermana hubiese sido feliz estando libre mientras tú estabas en la cárcel? — Él la miró y ella negó con su cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos derrotada —. Cuando salió… — Edward respiró hondo, era la primera vez que hablaba de esa noche a otra persona además de Eleazar y a él nada más le contó las consecuencias, nunca nada referente a lo que vivieron —. Ella solo quería encontrarte y tener su familia, verificar que fueras feliz, tú fuiste una gran fuerza para ella, su única esperanza para salir de ese sitio.

—Al que no hubiese entrado si yo no hubiese cometido esa estupidez – declaró furibunda, en contra de sí misma, Edward entendía ese sentimiento, la entendía a ella, más de lo que Alice podría comprender, lo que ella estaba experimentando había sido su infierno personal por mucho tiempo.

—Alice… - le dijo a la vez que levantaba su barbilla —. No podemos cambiar el pasado, no sé qué es correcto y qué no, si hubiese sido mejor que te condenaran a ti y no a ella… pero sea como sea, eso ya ocurrió, tal vez fue el destino, una fuerza superior o simple coincidencia, pero sea la razón que sea Bella fue la que quedó detenida en Yorkshire y yo fui el jefe de esa cárcel, tú fuiste a un orfanato y conociste a Jasper; no sé si todo sucedió para mejor o para peor, pero jamás podré arrepentirme de haberla conocido así como estoy seguro que tú nunca te arrepentirás de haber conocido a tu esposo… así que, puedes cuestionar el pasado pero no sus resultados.

—¿Cómo pudo ella perdonarte? — Susurró Alice cabizbaja —. ¿Cómo pudo perdonarme a mí?

—Porque es Bella — respondió levantando su barbilla de nuevo para que lo observara, para que viera la veracidad de sus palabras —. Es el ser más bondadoso y desinteresado que conozco, su corazón es muy grande ¿o no es ejemplo de ello que albergó gustosa hasta al hombre que más debió odiar en toda su vida? — Alice asintió y se limpió las lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para evitar que nuevas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—¿La quieres?

—Siempre — asintió Edward. Alice le tomó la mano.

—No vuelvas a irte… ahora entiendo lo que ella me dijo, entiendo por qué tenías que dejarla, aunque no lo comparto — lo miró recriminatoriamente —, le hiciste sufrir mucho, de nuevo, y no sé si esta vez podrá perdonarte…

—Yo tampoco lo sé… pero lo intentaré y ¿Alice? – Ella lo miró –. Nunca más la dejaré. — Ella asintió aceptando lo que le decía.

—Gracias… por contarme esto, sabía que había algo más y sabía que era algo referido a mí, Bella siempre me ha protegido de todo… — Edward sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Gracias por no juzgarme.

—Si ella te perdonó… ¿quién soy yo para no hacerlo? ¿Acaso mi pecado no es parecido al tuyo?... yo también le hice daño — Alice suspiró —. Después de robarme el pan le grité y le insulté, le dije que la odiaba y que no quería estar con ella, y me perdonó, hizo que escapara y tomó una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, además de la responsabilidad de criarme cuando mi madre no quiso hacerlo y después de todo eso me buscó al salir de ese sitio… Ella nunca dejó de quererme — confesó llorando —, incluso cuando yo le dije que no lo hacía… — terminó y él la abrazó fuertemente.

—Basta, Alice… ella no querría nunca que te recriminaras por esas cosas, te ama y sabe que tú también lo haces, siempre… deja de llorar, que Bella está bien y el bebé también – sonrió –. Vamos a ver si ya despertó – le dijo a la vez que se levantaba y tendía su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Alice asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—¿Podrías… evitar contarle a Bella esto? – Él la miró extrañado y Alice sonrió –. No quiero que se preocupe… — Edward sonrió y la abrazó pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

—Te lo prometo… ¿y tú podrías no meterte cuando la obligue a vivir conmigo? — Alice sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

—Esos son problemas entre pareja, ¿no escuchaste a mi esposo? Yo no me puedo meter entre ustedes. — Edward rió y rodó los ojos.

—Me alegra verte bien, Alice.

—Y a mí me alegra que hayas vuelto… ella te ha extrañado tanto — dejó de sonreír —. Ella quiere estar contigo Edward, es solo…

—Que le he hecho mucho daño Alice. — Él suspiró —. Lo sé…

Caminaron hacia donde estaban todos, Alice había ido antes al baño para arreglarse un poco y que no fuera muy evidente que había estado llorando, aunque cuando llegaron solo estaba Jasper en la sala de espera, quien frunció el ceño preocupado y se acercó a Alice tomando su mano, sin hablar, solo observándola. Edward se apartó un poco y se sintió como un intruso a la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, un intercambio mudo donde Jasper estaba midiendo el estado de ánimo de Alice y ella le apretaba la mano diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Dejó de mirarlos y se acercó a la puerta, en ese momento vio como salían todos.

—Está bien — le dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla lo cual Edward agradeció, temía que hubiera pasado algo –. Os dejamos para que hablen. — Sonrió cariñosamente —. No la vayas a alterar — le susurró preocupada. Edward asintió y esperó que todos salieran.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró con sus ojos chocolates mirándolo fijamente, preocupados y todavía brillantes. Se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente y tomó su mano suavemente, con la otra mano tocó su vientre, solo un momento, sabía por Tanya que a las mujeres no les gustaba que le tocaran su vientre cuando estaban embarazadas, por lo menos Tanya nunca se lo había permitido. Sonrió irremediablemente al sentirlo duro y la sensación de que había una vida dentro de ella que les pertenecía a ambos.

—El doctor dice que estáis bien — le susurró. Ella asintió derramando una lágrima, la cual él enjuagó rápidamente —. No llores amor… todo está bien.

Bella se movió un poco, él se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama y le tomó la mano presionando ligeramente fuerte.

—Tuve tanto miedo… — susurró.

—Yo también, Bella… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque temía que no volvieras por las razones correctas — respondió con voz cortada y a él se le hundió un poco más el pecho, vio como ella respiró hondo y sonrió ligeramente —. Estoy embarazada.

Edward la miró sonriendo -. Todavía no me lo puedo creer, allí dentro tienes una pequeña niña hermosa e inteligente como su madre, sobre todo luchadora – dijo al recordar lo que había pasado unas horas atrás y declarando que iba a ser niña, estaba seguro de eso, aunque nada ni nadie pudiera asegurarlo. Bella sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en el espaldar de la cama.

—Ojalá tenga el color de tus ojos, Edward.

—Ojalá sea igual a ti — le dijo sinceramente, quería un bebé que fuera igual de hermoso que ella, aunque tuviera que cuidarla de todos los hombres que quisieran estar detrás de su pequeña. La miró dudoso y acarició su mejilla para que lo mirara —. Y ahora por órdenes médicas tienes que tener reposo absoluto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? — Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente.

—No quiero ser una molestia. — Edward la miró confundido —. Imagino que Alice querrá que me vaya a su casa — contestó rodando los ojos a su pregunta muda.

—No, mi amor, nos vamos a casa. — Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró con desconfianza.

—No — contestó rápidamente y Edward asintió tercamente.

—No hay discusión, Bella, necesitas estar relajada, así que no vamos a hablar al respecto, nos iremos a casa mañana y yo te cuidaré — le dijo como punto final y vio el conflicto interno que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento —. Piénsalo… — le comentó a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla y le aliviaba saber que no se apartaba —. No vas a molestar a nadie y yo seré el único responsable de ti. — La observó unos segundos viendo como batallaba con lo que él decía, para luego rendirse, conocía a su esposa, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma y en este caso no iba a ser distinto.

—Hasta que te vayas — dijo ella terca.

—No lo haré… — le respondió él serio.

—Lo ibas a hacer cinco minutos antes de que pasara todo esto… — le refutó subiendo su brazo en señal de impotencia y dejándose caer en la almohada, cerró los ojos.

Edward se acercó a ella y besó su frente, ella abrió los ojos y quedaron mirándose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—No lo iba a hacer — le susurró y era cierto, iba a sentarse en el sofá, iba a tirarse al suelo, a rogar que lo recibiera,… pero no se iba a ir.

En ese momento entró una enfermera y él se apartó, luego entraron Alice y Jasper y él salió de la habitación para darles privacidad.

Horas después todos se fueron quedando solamente él, se acomodó en el sillón para observarla dormir, tranquilo al escuchar su respiración. Esa había sido otra pequeña batalla, ya que Bella le dijo que fuera a dormir a casa, que ella iba a estar bien, pero él no podía hacerlo, tenía que saber que estaba bien.

.

.

Al otro día le dieron de alta y Edward la llevó a casa, no permitió que caminara en ningún momento y cuando llegaron la cargó hasta la cama escuchando sus quejas de que era completamente innecesario que hiciera eso.

Ese día toda la familia la visitó y él se sintió completamente tranquilo, en su casa, con su familia, con ella, ese era su sitio y por primera vez en su vida pudo disfrutarlo sintiéndose sereno, sin nada que le dijera que no tenía derecho a estar allí. Estaba sentado en una silla en la sala mientras Bella se encontraba acostada en el sofá con unos almohadones y con una cobija que él le forzó a usar y que ella decía que era completamente innecesario; sonrió al verla interactuar con sus padres, al notar la forma amorosa como su madre la trataba y el brillo de admiración que su padre le profesaba cada vez que se acercaba a su nuera.

Emmett se sentó a su lado y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Es bueno, no? — Le preguntó y él lo miró interrogante – Estar en casa… — Edward sonrió y lo tomó por el hombro.

—Sí, es bueno estarlo…

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, estuviste muchos años desaparecido.

—No entiendo — le dijo él confundido.

—Más de una década en que no eras tú, es bueno tener a mi amigo de vuelta. — Edward sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Emmett – le dijo al soltarlo y lo golpeó en la cabeza —. Hay que ver que las mujeres de tu vida han hecho que te ablandes…

Emmett se carcajeó y lo empujó con fuerza, tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

—Cállate, Cullen, que la mujer de esta relación siempre has sido tú… — Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No era una mujercita cuando te salvé el culo!

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

—Claro que lo eras, sino, ¿cómo te explicas que arriesgaste tu patético trasero porque no podías vivir sin mí? — Edward rió y Emmett le dio un golpe en la espalda a la vez que se iba al lado de su esposa que estaba con Jasper y Alice.

.

Varias horas después todos se habían ido, Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en las almohadas.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? — Le preguntó Edward acercándose a ella.

—Huevos revueltos — dijo un poco sonrojada y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Otra vez?... es lo único que has comido hoy.

—Es lo único que me apetece — dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero y Edward tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar ese labio inferior entre sus dientes y jalarlo suavemente, suspiró alejando su deseo y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Comieron y él la cargó hasta la habitación, aprovechando para oler su cabello y tenerla cerca de él, notaba como ella luchaba para no apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y como estaba un poco tensa, suspiró de nuevo aceptando que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Bella entró al baño a arreglarse y él fue a hacer lo mismo y a prepararse para la nueva batalla que iba a protagonizar en unos momentos.

Entró a su cuarto media hora después, ella ya estaba dentro de su cama arropada y leyendo un libro, alzó la mirada y lo miró extrañada, Edward sonrió y fue acercándose.

—¿Crees que debemos avisar a Charlie?

—No — dijo Bella —, no quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente, quiero que disfrute los dos meses de campamento restante. — Edward asintió a la vez que quitaba la sabana del otro lado de su cama —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó con asombro.

—Preparándome para dormir — dijo él tranquilamente entrando a la cama.

—Pues ve a tu cuarto — le inquirió ella haciendo una señal con su mano indicando que se fuera.

—Éste es mi cuarto — declaró inocentemente.

—Estás muy equivocado, Edward Cullen, si crees que voy a permitir que duermas aquí. Únicamente acepté que me cuidaras mientras estoy en reposo porque no quería importunar a nadie, no accedí en ningún momento a… a esto — dijo señalándolos a los dos y a la cama con impotencia.

Edward se acostó en la cama y se colocó de medio lado para observarla.

—Estoy donde me corresponde, en tu cama y no me iré, aquí dormiré.

Bella bufó indignada a la vez que ponía sus ojos en blancos.

—¿Es que no hay punto intermedio contigo? O eres el hombre más atormentado o eres el más tirano, abusador y descarado que conozco — dijo negando con la cabeza alzando los brazos frustrada —. No entiendo… no entiendo qué hice para merecerme esto.

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era cierto que con ella no había punto medio, todo era al extremo y lo sabía, pero en ese momento era necesario, había pasado muchas noches durmiendo mal porque no sentía su calor, su esencia, su cuerpo,… lo necesitaba para poder estar bien y era imposible que durmiera en otra parte teniéndola tan cerca, necesitaba dormir con ella.

Le quitó el libro de las manos y vio como ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque hizo todo por ignorarla, apagó las luces y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que se acostada sobre su pecho, respiró dichoso y satisfecho de nuevo al sentirla en sus brazos. Ella estaba completamente tensa, pero unos minutos después se relajó después de un suspiró hondo. Él se acercó a su oído.

—Te amo Bella… siempre… sé que no me crees — lo iba a interrumpir pero él se lo evitó poniendo un dedo en sus labios, necesitaba decirlo —. Tu hablaste ayer, dijiste todo lo que sentías, lo entiendo y sé que me lo merezco… ahora es mi turno, solo que lo haremos con tranquilidad, no quiero alterarte, no quiero otro susto ni arriesgar de nuevo tu vida y la de nuestro nuevo bebé. — Ella asintió sobre su pecho —. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, me he portado como un completo imbécil todo este tiempo, debí haber hecho todo de otra manera, pero ahora estoy aquí y no me iré, ni siquiera porque me lo pidas, sé que he hablado mucho y que me he contradicho más veces todavía, pero ahora te lo voy a demostrar, eso es lo que haré — dijo más seguro de lo que había estado en toda su vida, no iba a arruinar más esto, quería que fueran felices, ambos, y tenía todo para hacerlo —. Estaré para ti siempre, te demostraré con mis actos lo que te he dicho, con acciones y no con palabras, reivindicaré todo el daño que te he hecho y me ganaré de nuevo tu amor. Sé que requiere tiempo y por primera vez en mi vida tendré paciencia. – Sintió como ella volvía a asentir y le dio un beso en su frente, la abrazó más fuerte, unos segundos después escuchó su respiración acompasada y él se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y ****avisarle ****de ****las ****actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL,****Meelii21,****AlePattz** de http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella miraba hacia la puerta cada cinco segundos ante la expectativa de su llegada, lo había extrañado tanto...

Estaba desesperada por ir a buscarlo a la terminal pero el General Cullen, nunca ese nombre había cobrado más sentido que en esos últimos dos meses, le había ordenado quedarse sentada en el sofá en reposo... como si no hubiese tenido ya suficiente reposo para el resto de su vida.

Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, ya no tenía que estar en cama, el doctor les había informado dos semanas atrás que todo estaba normal, que el dolor y el sangrado que sufrió había sido por una situación de estrés que había vivido ese día y con el reposo y el tiempo que había transcurrido ya no había ningún tipo de amenaza para su embarazo. Bella lo comprendió inmediatamente, al recordar el dolor, la impotencia y la frustración que había sentido en su última conversación con Edward. Sabía que la gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados había vivido ese día eran más que suficientes como para matar a alguien, mucho más para alterar algo tan delicado como un embarazo… pero eso ya había pasado, ya no estaba en esa situación ni se encontraba teniendo la conversación más difícil de su vida, ya no estaba bajo ningún peligro… si tan solo él lo entendiera...

Sonrió un poco al recordar el comportamiento de Edward en ese tiempo, había sido testarudo, mandón, posesivo, terco y mortalmente... adorable, aunque a veces le dieran ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. La había cuidado, atendido y se había preocupado por cada cosa a su alrededor, los únicos momentos en que tenía libertad era en el baño y debía admitir que a veces se quedaba más tiempo del necesario para poder respirar en paz, lo que causaba que Edward casi abriera la puerta desesperado pensando que algo le había pasado. Lógicamente, uno pensaría que si el hombre tenía que trabajar ella tendría por lo menos unas horas de tranquilidad, pero él había destruido esa ilusión cuando con un método de un verdadero estratega creo un "plan de contingencia", como él mismo lo había llamado, donde cada miembro de la familia tenía asignada una tarea para su cuidado, con un horario determinado y una lista de labores que hacer, para no dejarla sola ni desatendida ni un solo segundo.

Era completamente exasperante... y agradable.

Entre ellos dos no había habido más conversaciones sobre su futuro o sobre algo referido a lo que habían hablado el día que él volvió, pero era verdad lo que había dicho, iba a demostrarle que esa vez era en serio, que no se iba a ir, pero no con palabras sino con acciones, que él estaba para ellos, no sabía hasta qué punto eso era cierto, lo que sí sabía era que Edward estaba diferente, más calmado, más tranquilo, incluso risueño, aunque seguía siendo el hombre más dictatorial del planeta; ella se dio cuenta que eso nunca iba a cambiar. Le agradaba mucho que siempre se sentarse a su lado en la cama o donde se encontrara, y como si fuera la actividad favorita de su día, empezaba a hablarle y a preguntarle cosas. Esas conversaciones no se parecían en nada a las que habían tenido cuando ella llegó a esa casa, no era sobre puntos de vistas, opiniones sobre distintos temas o simplemente buscar saber más sobre el uno y del otro... No, esas conversaciones eran más profundas. Edward le preguntaba sobre su niñez, su familia, sus experiencias dolorosas, su vida en la cárcel, los diez años que estuvieron separados, y a su vez él le contaba sobre su vida invitándola a preguntar lo que quisiera saber, sobre su primer matrimonio, la guerra, sus años de soledad, su niñez, la rígida educación de su padre, incluso le llegó a contar lo que sentía cada vez que mataba a alguien... no era una experiencia agradable y estaba segura que nunca querría experimentarla.

La conversación más incómoda llegó en el primer mes de su reposo, hablaron de lo que había sucedido la noche que ella salió de la cárcel, no de lo que pasó en sí... ambos lo sabían y ya había afectado suficiente a sus vidas, sino que hablaron de lo que habían sentido, como había sucedido el hecho de que fuera él quien la acercara a la ciudad, recordaron cómo el tiempo se detuvo cuando se vieron por primera vez. Bella había sonreído en ese momento al darse cuenta que ambos se habían quedado absortos, era la vida mostrándole que se pertenecían… lamentablemente ellos no habían sabido escuchar ese llamado en aquel momento.

Hubo una vez que ella le preguntó por qué le contaba esas cosas, y él simplemente le dijo que quería que se conocieran, no deseaba que hubiera más secretos. Era un consejo que le había dado Eleazar, al que seguía viendo con regularidad, por lo menos una vez por semana.

Todo eso la hacía sentir menos inquieta, aunque no por eso menos asustada por lo que pudiera hacer él, por lo menos sabía que él confiaba en ella, y que quería que lo conociera... Ojalá pudiera confiar ella de nuevo tan fácil.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y observando una foto que se habían tomado con Charlie en la primera navidad que pasaron juntos, escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón se emocionó a la vez que se volteaba sonriendo.

—¡Mamá! — Gritó Charlie antes de salir corriendo a abrazarla, el impacto hubiese sido fuerte si Charlie no se hubiese detenido unos centímetros antes de hacerlo, obviamente confundido por su ya evidente estado de gestación —. ¿Qué…? — Preguntó y Bella lo tomó de la cabeza jalándolo a su cuerpo que casi era tan alto como ella y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Mi amor, te extrañé tanto… — declaró con los ojos brillantes y miró a Edward que la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces de pie? Quedamos que si no llamaba a nadie para que te acompañara, tú me ibas a hacer caso y te ibas a quedar acostada...

—Estoy bien, Edward. — Lo miró fijamente haciéndole entender que no dijera nada que pudiera asustar a su hijo, sobre todo actuaba como un paranoico que no escuchaba ni atendía a razones, ni siquiera del médico, que claramente sabía más que él sobre su estado.

—¿Mamá…? — Preguntó Charlie a la vez que tocaba su vientre abarcándolo en toda su extensión — Estás como tía Rosalie...

Bella asintió y tomó la mano de Charlie para sentarse en el sofá, él la acompañó y se sentaron uno al lado del otro aunque acomodándose para quedar frente a frente. Le hizo un gesto a Edward para que se sentara en la silla que estaba al lado del sofá, pero él lo hizo más cerca de ellos, en la mesa pequeña de roble que se encontraba enfrente, quedando en una especie de triángulo. Bella los miró a los dos y sonrió... toda su familia estaba reunida.

—Sí, Charlie — le dijo tomando sus manos y llevándolas a la barriga de nuevo —. Estoy como la tía Rosalie.

—¿Y va a nacer alguien? ¿Cómo pasó con la tía?

—Sí — contestó Edward sonriendo —, vas a tener una hermanita.

—O hermanito — añadió Bella rápidamente abriendo los ojos hacia Edward. Él no sabía si iba a ser niña o niño y ya era exasperante escucharlo decir con toda seguridad el sexo del bebé como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho. Charlie frunció el ceño por unos segundos tratando de comprender la información que le acababan de dar y miró de nuevo a su mamá.

—Y... ¿lo vas a querer más que a mí? — Preguntó sabiendo por sus amiguitos del colegio que cuando llegaba un hermanito lo querían más y renegaban del más grande, sabía que ya era mayor y que no debería preguntar esas cosas, pero escapó de sus labios sin siquiera poder controlarlo. Bella subió su barbilla y acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado sobre el amor verdad? — Charlie la miró y asintió tímidamente —. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? — Le preguntó suavemente.

Charlie respiró hondo acordándose de lo que le había dicho. — Que existen muchos tipos, el amor de pareja, como el vuestro, el amor de amigos, que es el cariño que uno siente por sus amistades y te hace querer apoyarlos y querer jugar con ellos y el amor de familia — declaró sonriente.

—¿Y qué te he contado sobre ese último tipo de amor?

—Que también tiene muchos tipos, como el que siento por mis abuelos, tíos, y como el que yo siento por ti y por papá y ustedes por mí…

—El cual es gigante y solo puede crecer... – le interrumpió Bella sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Charlie asintió, se lo había dicho una vez varios años atrás cuando él se había despertado una noche con una pesadilla en la que había soñado que su mamá ya no lo quería porque se había dado cuenta que le había dañado unas cosas de su trabajo, más bien era remordimiento lo que sentía porque había hecho eso mismo, pero él quería dibujar y no tenía con que hacerlo. Bella había llegado al cuarto asustada por sus gritos y él le había confesado su travesura, lo había abrazado y le había dicho que él no podía hacer nada para que ella lo dejara de querer, ese sentimiento solo podía crecer como lo hacían los gigantes… también había buscado los papeles dañados y con toda la paciencia del mundo los arregló eliminando todas las rayas y dibujos que él había realizado...

—Bueno… — continuó Bella — así siempre va a ser con nosotros cuatro, es como si nuestro corazón se expandiera, se agrandara al entrar otro miembro, te voy a querer igual, como voy a querer al nuevo bebé. — Charlie la miró confundido y ella prosiguió —. Es como... — Miró a Edward y sonrió tomándolo de la barbilla — ¿tú me tuviste a mí sola por muchos años verdad? — Charlie asintió —, después llegó tu papá…

Charlie sonrió mientras miraba a Edward y asintió solemnemente.

—¿Ahora tienes a tus padres y no nos quieres a ambos verdad? — Charlie asintió de nuevo sin entender a que se refería — ¿acaso me quieres menos porque quieres a Edward?

Él abrió los ojos ampliamente y negó con su cabeza —. No — dijo un segundo después —, te quiero más.

Bella lo acarició de nuevo –. ¿Y eso quiere decir que quieres menos a tu papá? – Charlie negó sonriendo al comprender lo que decía su mamá – ¿o a tus abuelos? – Él negó de nuevo y Bella sonrió — Entonces... es igual con el bebé que está creciendo aquí – dijo señalando su vientre –. Los querré igual o más a ambos porque nuestro corazón se agranda, siempre es así con el amor... no tiene límites.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Bella y después a Edward, un segundo después los miro confundido.

¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Bella percibió inmediatamente como Edward quedaba paralizado en la mesa, ella miró a su hijo y respiró hondo.

—Charlie... — dijo unos segundos después, su hijo parecía tan inocente, que estaba claro que la pregunta le intrigaba completamente —. ¿Te acuerdas del amor de pareja del que hablábamos antes?

Charlie sonrió y asintió —. Claro como papá y tú...

—Cierto — respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño —. Bueno... cuando existe ese amor y es muy fuerte pues... tenemos la opción de hacer bebés, es como una demostración de nuestro cariño creando una nueva vida…

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo lo supieron ustedes?

Bella respiró hondo tratando de dar una respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta, ya que la historia entre Edward y ella era complicada, pero antes de hablar Edward la interrumpió acercándose un poco a Charlie.

–Cuando vi a tu madre fue como si todo tuviera por fin sentido, como si el mundo dejara de girar y estuviera en el sitio en que debería estar, con quien pertenecía…, uno simplemente lo sabe, Charlie, ahora no lo entiendes porque eres un niño, pero algún día sabrás de lo que hablo, y cuando llegue a tu vida querrás compartir esa dicha creando seres pequeños que es la unión perfecta de ambos… como lo eres tú y ahora lo es el nuevo bebé. – Terminó mientras sonreía y miraba a Bella intensamente, tanto que ella se estremeció por un segundo.

Charlie asintió comprendiendo un poco a lo que se refería su padre.

—También hay un tipo de amor que vas a experimentar pronto, hijo — dijo Edward tomando la mano de Charlie –, el amor de hermanos, que es uno de los más grandes que existen, te aseguro que la vas a querer proteger contra todo, vas a ser su fiel guardián y le vas a querer enseñar todo lo que sabes como su hermano mayor — dijo y Bella lo miró suspirando hondo, agradeciendo un poco por cambiar el tema —. Charlie... queríamos hablar contigo de otra cosa — ella lo miró confundida, ¿de qué otra cosa querían hablar? Edward respiró hondo y se acomodó frente a su hijo —. Quería pedirte a ti también permiso para volver a casa, junto a tu madre.

Bella quedó impactada por sus palabras, ella no le había dicho si lo iba a aceptar o no y él ya se lo estaba diciendo a su hijo, claro que por otro lado él estaba viviendo allí, así que Charlie se iba a confundir si no le decían nada. Miró a Edward y su porte no era de imposición o exigencia y allí lo entendió, no es que estuviera usando a su hijo para obligarla a estar con él, las cosas no iban a cambiar, solo le estaba anunciando a su hijo, como lo había hecho durante los últimos dos meses con ella, que no se iba a ir de allí, que no la iba a dejar, iba a luchar por recuperar a su familia, no importaba el tiempo que tuviera que pasar para hacerlo. Charlie se tornó serio un momento y miró a su madre.

— ¿Ya le has dado tú permiso? — le preguntó con su tono de voz protector. Bella sonrió un poco, miró a Edward unos segundos y asintió lentamente.

—Charlie… — continuó Edward — también quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir estos meses, por no cuidaros como debería, por alejarme e irme de aquí. — Suspiró profundamente —. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ustedes pero fue un completo error.

Charlie se levanto del sofá dejando a Bella mirándolos, Edward seguía sentado pero quedaron frente a frente, mirándose por unos segundos, era como estar viendo a unos gemelos, se parecían tanto… Claro, Charlie tenía los ojos castaños y era un niño, pero poseían el mismo porte, cabello, color de piel, hasta compartían el mismo aire protector e imponente. Charlie lo tenía en menor proporción aunque ella sospechaba que cuando creciera iba a ser de igual magnitud que el de su padre.

—¿Te volverás a ir?

—No, nunca más lo haré, hijo — dijo Edward. A Bella le asombró que aunque él hubiese repetido esas palabras a lo largo de esos dos meses y se lo hubiese tratado de demostrar con sus acciones, fue en esa ocasión, en ese momento cuando escuchó la fuerza de su voz y la seriedad de su rostro que su corazón reaccionó como nunca, bombeando con fuerza, como si por fin entendiera que estaba diciendo la verdad. Charlie asintió como si estuviera midiéndolo y viera lo mismo que había observado Bella segundos atrás.

¿Le harás más daño?

Bella admiró el valor de su hijo al enfrentarse a su padre, y como la protegía, era una conversación entre dos hombres, que era como actuaba Charlie cuando se refería a ella, y en la que se sentía como una intrusa, aunque algo le decía que en la batalla que se estaba presentando entre los dos hombres de su vida, ninguno se había percatado que estaba allí observando.

—No — declaró Edward solemnemente —, nunca más lo haré, ni a ella ni a ti...

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo juro con mi vida.

Charlie lo miró durante un tiempo y Edward en ningún momento dejó de observarlo. Varios segundos después Charlie asintió y sonrió levemente, de manera tímida levantó su mano para estrecharla con la de su padre. Bella los miró extrañada, tal vez porque con eso su hijo decía que desconfiaba que lo fuera a querer después de retarlo como lo había hecho.

Edward obvió la mano y lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, observando a Bella unos segundos y asintiendo, como si él también hubiese entendido lo mismo de ese gesto. Vio a Charlie relajarse inmediatamente y como él lo rodeaba a la vez con sus brazos, respirando lentamente.

—Te quiero mucho, hijo — le dijo Edward a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte si era posible y Bella se asombró un poco de que su hijo no se hubiese quejado de la fuerza del agarre, aunque al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrazando con la misma efusividad.

—Yo también, padre.

Edward lo soltó y tomó su cara con las manos y lo miró unos segundos sonriendo —. No te volveré a defraudar.

Charlie asintió sonriendo —. Te extrañé, papá...

Edward lo tomó de nuevo en brazos y buscó la mano de Bella la apretó con fuerza.

—Yo también... — dijo mientras la miraba a ella intensamente — no os imagináis cuanto lo hice.

—Bueno... — interrumpió Bella despertando de la ensoñación que le causó esa mirada y ese momento entre padre e hijo — ahora tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó en el campamento.

Charlie se separó de Edward y miró a Bella con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y con una sonrisa tan pícara que hizo que ella se carcajeara y lo atrajera de nuevo al sofá.

—¿Qué has hecho Charlie Edward Cullen? — Charlie se rió a su vez y se tiró en el sofá.

—¡No fui yo solo! — Anunció como única defensa y tanto Bella como Edward lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados —. Es que... ese maestro le había hecho una maldad a Tyler solo porque está más gordo que los demás... – dijo negando con la cabeza viéndose completamente indignado —. Le insultaba y le quitaba la comida... a Ben y a mí no nos gustaba nada...

—¿Y cómo lo castigaste? — preguntó Edward interesado, y al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Bella cambió el semblante y mató la pequeña sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios —. No es que apruebe lo que probablemente hayas hecho — añadió rápidamente a lo que ella solo pudo sonreír mordiéndose los labios para que no se le escapara una carcajada... eso no se lo creía nadie.

—Pues... buscamos la llave del armario y repartimos la comida de forma igualitaria entre todos.

—¡Charlie! — Exclamó Bella rápidamente.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó él asombrado — Robin Hood lo hizo también...

Bella negó con la cabeza e iba a hablar pero un Edward serio aunque por sus ojos se veía que quería reírse, o por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía, habló rápidamente.

—Eso no estuvo bien, jovencito...

—Tienes que seguir las normas — reafirmó Bella. Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Me han castigado suficiente en el campamento para entender eso, pero el maestro dejó de molestar a Tyler — anunció sonriendo orgulloso.

—Bueno, pequeño héroe — le dijo Bella mientras revolvía su abundante y ya rebelde cabello —, ve a bañarte para que me expliques bien todas tus hazañas del verano.

Charlie sonrió mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo a su cuarto riendo.

—Disculpa por no haberte contado lo que iba a decirle a Charlie, sé que no fue... correcto – explicó Edward cuando se encontraban solos levantándose para tomar las maletas. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con una expresión seria y solemne.

—Lo entiendo y sí fue lo correcto — le dijo aún sentada en el sofá. Él asintió y empezó a caminar pero se volteó un segundo después.

—Eso no significa que no vaya a cumplir los límites que me impusiste por el tiempo que dispongas – le informó. Bella sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Lo sé — le respondió. Él asintió a su vez y salió de la habitación.

.

Pasaron ese día tranquilos, Charlie les contó toda su estancia y todo lo que habían hecho en esos dos meses. Entrada la tarde fueron al patio y Edward preparó una parrillada para ellos.

—Tu carne — anunció Edward a la vez que dejaba el plato con una carne muy roja y ensalada de guarnición —, no puedo creer que quieras comer eso... casi se le ve la sangre. — Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No seas tan exagerado... no está tan cruda y es lo que me pide el cuerpo.

—Tienes un embarazo muy extraño, Bella.

Ella solo rió más fuerte —. Y eso que no me viste con Charlie, lo único que podía comer era pescado. Cocido, a la plancha, frito. Mi nevera parecía el océano pacífico... congelado.

Edward sonrió melancólicamente y acarició su mejilla —. Me hubiese encantado verlo...

Bella puso su mano encima de la suya —. Ahora estás aquí... — Él asintió serio y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Por fin lo estoy…

—Es extraño que no hayan venido todos a ver a Charlie — dijo Bella cambiando el tema a uno menos doloroso y controvertido. Edward respiró hondo.

—Les dije que vinieran mañana, necesitaba tiempo con mi familia, además quería hablar con Charlie.

—Fue una buena idea. — Edward asintió y fue a atender la comida.

.

Charlie se acostó temprano, y aunque Bella ya no acostumbraba a visitarlo en las noches, entró a su habitación para verlo dormir. Lo había extrañado tanto y la casa se sentía vacía sin su hijo, sin su voz y gritos entusiastas por descubrir un rincón secreto o un nuevo juego…

—Es un gran chico, Bella. — No lo sintió llegar, pero sonrió al escucharlo —. Hiciste un gran trabajo con él...

—Hubo muchos momentos en que temí estar haciéndolo mal...

Edward sonrió un poco a la vez que se acercaba a su oído —. Eso es imposible, todo lo que es Charlie es tu obra, tu trabajo, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. — Bella se entristeció un poco al escuchar su voz melancólica y se volteó para mirarlo.

—Todavía no está todo el trabajo hecho, le falta por crecer y a este nuevo bebé también… — dijo señalando su abultado vientre —. Además son tus genes lo que están allí y es asombroso como él se parecía a ti sin siquiera conocerte. — Edward sonrió y ella se acercó para darle un pequeño beso a la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

.

Una hora después estaba en la cama lista para dormir y Edward entró en ella y la atrajo hacia él. La besó en la frente y le susurró unas gracias mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía cinco minutos después...

Horas después Bella se revolvió una vez más en la cama, suspiró derrotada y se soltó del abrazo de Edward lentamente para no despertarlo y así poder bajarse de la cama…

No podía dormir.

Salió del cuarto lentamente y pensó en ir a la cocina y hacerse leche caliente para poder relajarse, pero en el camino vio entreabierta la puerta del despacho de Edward y no pudo evitar entrar un rato.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara del estudio que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia y empezó a detallar la habitación; el escritorio, la pequeña biblioteca caoba que tenía los libros de ambos... Sus ojos se fueron a la silla donde meses antes había encontrado a Edward una noche torturándose… la noche en que todo había cambiado.

Se sentó allí y empezó a acariciar lentamente su ya más prominente vientre y sonrió al sentir a su bebé patear y moverse inquieto.

—Tranquilo, Bebé, ya falta menos para que nos conozcamos, todos vamos a estar muy felices por poder tenerte en brazos por fin… – Ella suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Todo ese día solo había pensado una y otra vez que era lo que iba a hacer con Edward, se sentía como si fueran una familia, y ahora con Charlie allí todo parecía como antes, todo se sentía perfecto. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que estaba en ese estudio aquella noche, porque ella temía que se estuviese repitiendo el pasado, la noche que ellos hicieron el amor por primera vez él le prometió que iba a olvidar e iba a ser feliz y lo que hizo fue engañarla y dejarla, quitarle la seguridad que ella sentía. Tenía miedo que esta vez fuera igual que la anterior, que él estuviese fingiendo una tranquilidad que en verdad no poseía y que todo explotase dejándola de nuevo sola y vacía.

Había pasado los últimos días debatiendo consigo misma entre perdonarlo o no, aunque en verdad no creía tener nada que perdonarle, ya lo había hecho, su preocupación iba dirigida más bien en si iba a confiar o no, en si iba a arriesgarse de nuevo y volver a salir perdiendo. Cada día su resolución de alejarlo iba menguando un poco; tenerlo a su lado, verlo sonreír, bromear con ella, acariciarla, sentir como tomaba su mano y la miraba intensamente solo acrecentaba sus ganas de tomarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, gritarle que lo amaba y que quería estar con él para siempre, pero nunca lo hacía, porque tenía miedo… más del que alguna vez había sentido en su vida.

— ¿Bella? – Escuchó que él la llamaba desde la sala y sonrió llevando sus ojos al cielo. Seguramente no la sintió a su lado y se levantó preocupado pensando que algo podría haber pasado… De verdad ya era un poco excesivo.

—Estoy aquí… — dijo ella un poco alto para que la escuchara.

Vio como entraba al estudio y su sonrisa se ensanchó, llevaba una expresión soñolienta en su cara y el cabello revuelto; un pantalón gris y la franelilla blanca que siempre le robaba un suspiro porque marcaba cada uno de sus músculos y le daban ganas de quitársela cada vez que se la veía puesta.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado y ella asintió aunque rodó los ojos internamente —. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías salir de la cama, el doctor dijo que tenías que mantener reposo absoluto.

Bella suspiró, esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes –. Estoy bien… estamos bien, el doctor así lo dijo ¿no recuerdas? Ya no tengo que estar en reposo…

Edward se acercó a ella hasta quedar enfrente –. Lo sé… — suspiró – pero no quiero arriesgarme, a que algo te suceda ni a ti ni al bebé, no cuando por fin te tengo.

Bella sonrió y asintió lentamente –. Nada va a pasarnos… solo estaba pensando…

—¿Qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó en un susurro.

—Estaba observando este sitio, recordando como aquí empezó todo…— Edward la observó confundido por esa declaración y ella bajó la mirada un segundo —. Aquí fue la primera vez que me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo – le confesó en un susurro. Esa vez ella no le había creído, allí que la primera vez que él le hizo ver su condena, la que cumplía por ella, y no lo entendió, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho las cosas hubiesen sido distintas —. Toda mi vida cambió en ese momento y fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta...

—Bella... — Él se arrodillo frente a ella quedando ambos a la misma altura y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos un segundo por reflejo pero los abrió cuando él empezó a hablar —. Yo sí me di cuenta — declaró en voz baja —supe que nada volvería a ser igual.

—Debí entenderlo también, hubiese sido distinto…

—No había nada que tú pudieras haber hecho, era algo que yo tenía que resolver.

—Hay algo que me dijo Esme unos meses atrás que ronda mi cabeza y nunca me quiere abandonar.

—Dime.

—Ella dijo que siempre te castigas cuando te equivocas aunque nadie te culpe... — Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero asintió un segundo después y a ella se le partió un poco el corazón, ya sabía que lo hacía, pero era igual de difícil ver como él se lo confirmaba —. ¿Es lo que hiciste conmigo verdad? y en ese momento, en este cuarto lo decidiste…

Edward sonrió triste —. Sí, eso fue lo que hice, pero no fue en este cuarto cuando lo empecé a hacer, lo decidí el día que sucedió todo.

Bella dejó de respirar y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos —. ¿Desde hace tanto?

Edward asintió de nuevo, con más dificultad por las manos de Bella —. Aunque no lo entendí hasta mucho después, hasta que Eleazar me lo mostró.

—Tu castigo...

—Fue vivir una vida sintiéndome culpable y miserable por lo que te hice, no me parecía una pena suficiente pero era a la única que podía someterme… y ¿cómo podía cumplir mi condena si al estar contigo era feliz Bella? Se me olvidaba todo, solo quería sentir paz contigo, y por eso me fui; porque no estaba cumpliendo con lo que yo mismo me había impuesto. Además, al entender que toda tu vida había sido sufrimiento y que yo solo lo acrecentaba cada vez que me acercaba a ti me hizo decidir que tenía que alejarme para que fueras feliz... — Bella cerró los ojos un segundo y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, él las limpió con sus dedos y puso sus manos en sus mejillas — . No llores, amor mío.

—¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo? – preguntó respirando entrecortadamente. Vio como él fruncía el ceño confundido pero después asintió como si por fin entendiera a lo que ella se refería.

—Toda la vida — contestó rápidamente y ella tembló ante esa declaración. Se pasó la mano por su cara y suspiró derrotada, no entendía si eso era así por qué había vuelto, por qué la torturaba.

—Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó decidiendo que era el momento de decirlo todo -. ¿Por qué has vuelto a mí si te quieres ir de nuevo?

Edward suspiró y entrelazó sus manos —. Si estoy aquí es porque no me iré más, te lo prometí y cumpliré mi palabra.

—Pero... ¿Qué ha cambiado? — Inquirió confundida, no podía cambiar el pasado y él mismo había admitido cuando se volvieron a ver que no estaba completamente curado…

—Que ahora pasaré toda mi vida haciéndote feliz, recompensándote por lo que te hice. Dije que no te iba a hacer daño y lo cumpliré, he entendido que alejándome hacía justamente eso, nos hacia daño, tú me recibiste en tu vida sin que lo mereciera, me perdonaste sin que yo te lo pidiera, queriendo solamente que te amase y estuviese a tu lado siempre... así lo cumpliré.

Bella sonrió un poco, y después lo observó confundida con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Y tú no serás feliz entonces? No te quiero infeliz... te quiero libre. – Lo quería contento aunque no fuera con ella, tal vez con otra mujer con quien no se sintiera miserable, se lo iba a decir pero Edward puso dos dedos en sus labios para que se callara y ella lo miró recriminatoriamente, no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña.

—Estar aquí a tu lado, tocarte, hablar contigo, sentirte mía es lo que me hace feliz, no lo dudes nunca, solo contigo me siento completo, así que si tú me permites estar a tu lado lo seré... — le informó bajando sus dedos.

—¿Y no huirás sintiendo que no puedes serlo?... ¿Qué no lo mereces?

—No — dijo él rápidamente —nunca más huiré, Bella, te lo prometo.

Bella suspiró y entrelazó sus manos, si él era valiente y enfrentaba sus demonios ella también tenía que serlo.

—Tengo miedo, Edward — dijo ella en voz baja haciendo que él se acercará más a ella —, temo entregarte mi vida de nuevo y que lo que me digas no se cumpla, no quiero sufrir otra vez – empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse —, temo darte mi corazón nuevamente y que me vuelvas a dejar, que todo sea una farsa, que todo sea igual, que dentro de unos meses me digas que te equivocaste, que soy un error y que no me quieres a tu lado.

—Lo sé — dijo él besando sus muñecas y ella sintió tristeza y congoja al ver el dolor que reflejaba su mirada —. Yo también tengo miedo, Bella, pero de perderte, de haberte alejado completamente de mí y no poder cumplir nunca mi sueño de estar juntos.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tomó su barbilla –. Es la primera vez que me dices que temes a algo Edward.

Él sonrió y subió la mano que ella tenía en la barbilla besándola suavemente.

—No puedo prometerte que no haya complicaciones, es imposible, somos humanos, pero te prometo que no me encerraré de nuevo al haberlas, no huiré, ni me alejaré de ti, te diré todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, aunque no te guste o no me guste decirlo. Y nunca podría considerar que eres un error, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, lo que me hace existir.

Bella asintió y lo miró durante unos segundos, respirando hondo sintió como de su corazón se alejaron los miedos una vez que los dijo en voz alta. Era cierto, nadie podía prometer perfección, pero esa noche se habían prometido sinceridad, entrega y amor y ella iba a permitirse de nuevo pensar que el amor era suficiente, y esperaba que ahora que él había superado sus demonios y de nuevo estaban juntos, la vida le demostrara la verdad de esa afirmación. Lo empujó para que se levantara, él lo hizo mirándola extrañado y ella alzó sus brazos.

—Llévame a la cama. — Él sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos, y la besaba en la frente.

La cargó por las escaleras y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, había sido una tortura cuando la tomaba en brazos y se tensaba para no tocarlo, cuando tenía miedo de confiar de nuevo. Él la dejó en la cama suavemente y ella aceptó que lo quería y necesitaba y ya no podía negárselo ni a él ni a sí misma, no cuando existía la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Lo jaló por su franela atrayéndolo a su boca, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros acarició su nariz con la de ella.

—Bésame, Edward — le susurró y él no necesitó más invitación, se colocó encima de ella de forma que ni un gramo de su peso le afectara y con los brazos completamente extendidos al lado de su cabeza devoró sus labios.

El beso fue apasionado, lleno de ansias y deseos, sus lenguas se juntaron casi inmediatamente, danzando rítmicamente, llevaban mucho tiempo sin sentirse, sin tocarse, eso sin sumar la completa tortura que había sido estar dos meses durmiendo juntos sin poder estar juntos. Poco a poco el beso se fue suavizando, pasando a ser una caricia de reconocimiento, Bella acariciaba sus cabellos y lo atraía más hacia ella, emitiendo pequeños gemidos al sentir como él le mordía el labio inferior y lo jalaba unos segundos antes de volver a adentrar su lengua a su boca.

—Edward — susurró ella con voz entrecortada a la vez que el beso terminaba y se quedaban mirándose a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y llenos de deseo, se imaginaba que los de ella no eran nada distintos —, hazme el amor – le susurró, necesitaba sentirlo, que la hiciera suya y que le demostrara con su cuerpo lo que le había dicho hacía unos pocos minutos.

Él se apartó de ella sentándose en la cama —. No podemos... el bebé... — dijo a modo de explicación y Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el tono de frustración, lo deseaba tanto como ella.

—Sí podemos... el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien — le explicó a la vez que se acercaba a él y volvía a besarlo. De verdad Edward no había escuchado lo que el médico había dicho.

Él la tomó en brazos unos segundos después, quedando ella sentada en su regazo y la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, incluso cuando ese momento llegó se apartó con reticencia para tomar de nuevo el camino ganado unos segundos después.

La desnudó lentamente, y ella se sonrojó al ver el brillo de admiración en su mirada, trató de taparse y él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Parezco una ballena – dijo con un tono amargado, no le gustaba ser tan narcisista pero no entendía como le podía gustar cuando estaba tan grande. Edward rio y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, le iba a pelear e insultar por burlarse de ella pero él la volvió a besar suavemente.

—Estás hermosa, Bella — le dijo a la vez que besaba su cuello — preciosa… tus senos están más perfectos — le susurró a la vez que los tocaba y ella tembló — y tan sensibles…, además parece que brillas; tu piel parece que se ilumina para mí y esto — dijo acariciando suavemente su estómago y a ella se le aguaron los ojos — lo creamos ambos, ¿no te parece asombroso?, antes no había nada y ahora hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti…

Bella rio sin poder evitarlo y él que estaba hipnotizado acariciando a su bebé la miró a los ojos sonriendo también —. Me haces cosquillas — le dijo en respuesta retorciéndose un poco.

Edward se carcajeó y la besó en la nariz —. Es un milagro.

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla —. Nuestro milagro...

Edward sonrió y empezó a besar su estómago de arriba a abajo y ella observó como se asustaba cuando sintió que el bebé se movía. La miró lleno de pánico y Bella empezó a reír divertida ¿acaso nunca había sentido a Marie? él entrecerró los ojos preocupado

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No — dijo ella seria, pensando que con esa pregunta respondía la suya. Nunca había sentido una patada de su bebé, tomó su mano para que la pusiera en un sitio determinado, Edward dio un pequeño brinco cuando volvió a sentir el golpe y volvió a mirarla —. Es tu bebé moviéndose – le explicó y vio como él asentía entendiendo que no era nada malo —, está feliz porque le estás dando cariño.

Él sonrió ampliamente —. ¿Qué hago? — le preguntó un par de minutos después de deleitarse acariciando su estómago.

—Háblale — le susurró sonriendo — le gusta cuando lo hago. — Edward sonrió y tocó la barriga acostándose de medio lado a su altura.

—Hola — dijo titubeante, respiró hondo y continuó —, ¿sabes que eres el bebé más afortunado de este mundo?, tienes a un ángel como madre. — Bella le acarició el cabello y vio como él cerraba los ojos.

—Y a un padre que te va a proteger de todo — añadió ella sonriendo, él besó su mano y continuó.

—Eres un bebé muy querido y esperado y tienes una familia grande y ruidosa que te va a amar, cuidar y enseñar todo lo que saben — sonrió cuando sintió que el bebé se removía con sus palabras y miró a Bella con los ojos brillantes de la emoción —. ¿Qué hice para tener tantos milagros juntos Bella?

Ella no dijo nada, no podía, sentía sus ojos húmedos y el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó suavemente al principio, delineando sus labios con su lengua y luego mordiéndolo suavemente; se arrodilló e hizo que él hiciera lo mismo, le quitó la franelilla y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, hombros, pecho, sentía como él se estremecía con cada roce y a su masculinidad completamente viva. Con sus manos delineaba su cuerpo, pecho, abdomen, brazos, espalda, deleitándose de su cuerpo, Edward tomó su cara y hundió su mano en su cabello atrayéndola para volver a besarla.

Hizo que se acostara y empezó a recorrerla lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, y luego besando cada una de ellas. Tomó sus senos con las manos y Bella profirió un pequeño grito al sentir como cada toque en esa parte aumentaba al triple por lo sensible que estaba, y cuando él los besó suavemente y los introdujo en su boca ella se arqueó, se removió y gritó fuertemente, por un momento se avergonzó pero él volvió a besarla haciéndole olvidar su falta de inhibición.

Edward se acercó a su oído –. Grita todo lo que quieras – le susurró provocándola, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara –. Charlie está completamente dormido y me encanta que lo hagas.

Él siguió repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte íntima y empezó a jugar lentamente con ella, como sabía que a ella le encantaba y la volvía loca. Bella se retorcía gimiendo, respirando entrecortadamente y susurrando su nombre con cada roce, beso, y toque con su dedo hasta que llegó a la cumbre gritando y tirando su cabeza para atrás, él se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente haciendo que ella volviera en sí y reaccionara de nuevo. Bella rompió el beso y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... ¡Ya! —Edward sonrió, la besó de nuevo y la acomodó de medio lado, poniéndose a su espalda.

—¿Qué?... — Preguntó ella confundida, pero se calló cuando él besó su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, chupándolo suavemente, Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Te amo — le dijo él sobre su oreja a la vez que entraba lentamente en ella, tomando su cadera con una mano y con la otra entrelazaba la de Bella.

Empezó con movimientos lentos al principio, como si ambos estuvieran experimentando la dicha de estar juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Bella movía sus caderas y escuchaba los sonidos guturales y roncos de él en su oreja a la vez que ella emitía sonidos de placer, la mano que se encontraba en su cadera subió a sus senos a la vez que él le decía suavemente al oído lo hermosa y lo perfecta que era para él, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos fuertemente por la excitación y felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

Poco a poco él fue acelerando sus embestidas a fin de maximizar el momento y el placer de ambos y Bella un tiempo después empezó a sentir como su vientre se contraía y emitió pequeños gritos llamándolo, él entrelazó una mano a la altura de su estómago mientras con la otra la tocaba íntimamente y varios segundos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Bella cerró los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente esperó a que se normalizaran sus latidos y sentía como los de él se calmaban también y empezaban a latir a un mismo ritmo.

— ¿Edward? — dijo varios minutos después cuando ambos se repusieron, aunque los dos reacios a moverse y romper la unión que los mantenía juntos.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo — le susurró en voz baja a la vez que apretaba fuertemente la mano que seguía entrelazada con la de él.

—Gracias —respondió solemnemente –, por un tiempo temí que nunca iba a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

Ella asintió y se pegó más a su espalda.

—Lamento no haberlas dicho ese día, es que…

—Lo sé — la interrumpió rápidamente a la vez que enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Bella y lo acariciaba con su nariz —, no fue justo para ti que te exigiera eso.

—Después, cuando estaba en el hospital, temí que algo me pasara y no poder decírtelo por lo menos una vez más… – Sintió como Edward temblaba y sabía que había estado igual de asustado ese día, preocupado porque algo le pasara. Él hizo que se volteara y se miraron frente a frente, los arropó —. ¿Sabes? — Dijo ella en tono más tranquilo — estás mucho mejor que antes...

Edward enarcó una ceja y movió la cabeza para observarla —. ¿En que sentido? ¿En mi desempeño?

Bella rió y le golpeó suavemente en el pecho mientras se sonrojaba y él le acariciaba la mejilla.

—En eso siempre has sido muy bueno — dijo más sonrojada todavía y él se carcajeó fuertemente.

—Tú eres más que buena — le susurró al oído seductoramente logrando un estremecimiento por parte de ella.

—¡Basta! — Gritó riendo — a lo que me refería... es que antes de que entraras al cuarto del hospital estaba segura que te culparías por lo que pudo haber pasado con el bebé.

Edward suspiró y la apretó más a su cuerpo —. Por un momento lo hice. – Bella se estremeció al pensar que hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez se hubiese ido sin vuelta atrás—, pero después acepté que no había pasado nada, que estaban bien y que no sabía que estabas embarazada y nunca podría prever ese resultado.

Bella lo observó durante unos segundos completamente extrañada —. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi esposo?

Edward se rió y la besó fuertemente —.Tonta, Bella — le dijo cuando rompió el beso. Ella se rio y hundió su cara en su pecho.

— ¿Crees que será diferente ahora? — le preguntó temblando un poco.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lo que sea…

Bella levantó la mirada –. Solo ámame — le dijo a la vez que acariciaba su pecho y suspiraba profundamente.

—Siempre...

Ella se quedó callada y lo abrazó fuertemente, en su pecho se instauró un sentimiento de paz que nunca había sentido y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente.

—En este momento acabo de sentir algo que nunca había sentido. – Él la miro extrañado y ella continuó –, siento… plenitud… me acabo de dar cuenta que por fin estoy donde pertenezco, con una familia grande y que me quiere tanto como yo los quiero a ellos, Alice es feliz con su familia, tengo el hogar con el que siempre he soñado, mis dos hijos y... a ti.

Edward la miró sonriendo y limpió sus ojos de nuevo que ya se estaban humedeciendo, respiró hondo y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Yo también siento lo mismo. — Bella sonrió y lo observó aliviada era lo que ella más quería, que él fuera feliz. Sintió correr una lágrima por su mejilla y como él se la limpiaba —, espero no volver a verte llorar nunca – dijo él acariciando su espalda.

—Solo de felicidad — le pidió y un minuto después él asintió derrotado besando su frente suavemente.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso, sé que falle con este capitulo pero se me hizo imporible... espero que les haya gustado

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía **y****avisarle****de****las****actualizaciones**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


	29. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Hoy quiero extender mi agradecimiento, primero a Katlyn por la iniciativa de betafanfiction y organizar este curso de betas y así ingresar nuevo personal para esta tarea tan especial. A Ericastelo por tomarme en cuenta con esta iniciativa y por último unas gracias muy especiales a **Larosaderosas** y a su equipo de betas **EleGL,****Meelii21,****AlePattz**, por haber hecho este maravilloso trabajo, llegar hasta el final de la historia, corregir mi primera historia y toda su gran labor, que sé que no fue nada fácil, porque tenía muchos errores.

Cualquier información que quieran sobre betas, esta es su página http : / / www . betasfanfiction . com /

* * *

Bella había terminado de arreglar la maleta de sus hijos esa mañana y ahora se estaba encargando de organizar sus cosas. Tenía que llenar una maleta para las vacaciones con su familia y otra más pequeña con ropa para un clima completamente distinto, ya que por unos días, iban a estar en otro lugar.

Respiró hondo para darse de nuevo valor, había aceptado hacerlo, al principio le había parecido una buena idea... ahora no estaba tan segura, aunque una voz en su cabeza le daba fuerzas para realizar esa nueva tarea. Era un ciclo que tenía abierto desde hacía muchos años, un dolor que no se había ido completamente de su pecho y ahora, Dios y la vida le habían dado la oportunidad para dejarlo atrás... debía aprovecharla.

—Bella... — Escuchó que él la llamaba y sonrió sintiendo paz en su interior... tenía muchas cosas por las que estar agradecida y una de las más importantes estaba entrando en su cuarto con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación —. ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio y cerrando las maletas, sintió como Edward la atraía hacia su cuerpo abrazando su estómago y ella se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sentía su olor y los latidos de su corazón acompasados con los de ella.

—Estoy lista.

Edward besó su cabeza varias veces —. No entiendo por qué tienes que ir sola...

Bella suspiró y empezó a acariciar sus brazos con pequeños movimientos circulares —. No voy a estar sola, iré con Alice.

—No puedo creer que Jasper haya accedido a esto…

Bella se encogió de hombros —. No le quedó más remedio… al igual que a ti.

Él emitió un bufido bajo y apretó un poco más el agarre de su cuerpo —. No me gusta...

—Edward... — dijo a la vez que se volteaba y tomaba su cara entre sus manos, él la miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor, cariño y preocupación y ella no paraba de asombrarse por el hecho de que cada año que pasaba él era más hermoso que antes, era como si se volviera más atractivo y atrayente —. Tengo que hacer esto por favor, y necesito... no... Necesitamos hacerlo solas. Os iréis a La Push y nosotras iremos dentro de tres días, ¿sí?

Edward negó con su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte —. ¿Y si me necesitas?

Ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios suavemente, o esa era su intención hasta que él la levantó un poco y profundizó el beso. Estaba nervioso y ella lo sabía, ¿quien más que él sabía cuanto podría afectarle lo que iba a hacer? Además, habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron separados, por lo cual cualquier tiempo alejados, así fuese mínimo, les afectaba profundamente. Cuando la dejó respirar y la soltó de la prisión de sus labios ella bajó su cabeza y la enterró en su cuello.

—Entonces me apresuraré a llegar más rápido a casa... — le susurró. Edward asintió.

—Tampoco entiendo que tengamos que ir a La Push — dijo separándose y sentándose en la cama. Bella sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a él sentándose en su regazo y acariciando su cabello.

—Llevamos un mes organizándolo todo, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que toda la familia tuviera las mismas dos semanas libres?... ¿incluyendo a tu padre?

—Pero La Push... — dijo con tono fastidiado.

—Sí, La Push. Además Esme y Rosalie consiguieron una casa dentro del bosque no muy lejos de allí y lo suficientemente grande para todos y Jacob ha organizado un itinerario de actividades para entretenernos. Yo lo he visto y va a ser muy divertido tanto para nosotros como para los niños…

—Pero Jacob...

—Edward... por Dios — dijo riendo a la vez que tomaba sus manos — Jacob... El mismo Jacob que está felizmente casado con Vanessa, el mismo que lleva cuatro años viajando a Washington con Nessie para visitarnos y es uno de tus amigos, y no... — le ordenó cubriendo su boca para que no hablara —, no lo niegues porque sé que no importa lo que digas ¡te cae bien!

Edward rio —. Es un buen hombre, pero… en estos cuatro años él ha venido a mi territorio, me parece extraño ir al suyo...

Bella rio y se apoyó a su hombro —. Hombres… — susurró negando con la cabeza, todo tenía que ver con el territorio, estaba segura que esa era una de las cosas que más emocionaban a Jacob, que iban a ir a su casa —. Te juro que parece un niño excitado porque vamos a pasar las vacaciones en Forks, además todos están emocionados porque quieren volver a ver a Charlie...

Edward asintió derrotado —. Nosotros también lo estamos, sobre todo Charlie que quiere irse desde hace dos semanas.

Bella levantó la cara e hizo que la mirara fijamente —. Deja de pensar que si voy a Forks milagrosamente voy a querer de vuelta la vida que tenía hace casi ocho años.

Él la miró un segundo avergonzado y bajó la mirada —. Me conoces bien...

Bella sonrió y lo acarició —. Sí... después de casi veinte años, diez de los cuales estuvimos completamente separados, he aprendido una o dos cosas de ti y… ¿Edward? — Él levantó la mirada y se observaron unos segundos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, como acostumbraban hacer desde hacía tiempo —. Soy tan tuya como lo fui la primera vez que te vi.

—Más...

—Más... — dijo asintiendo.

—¿La he hecho feliz señora Cullen? — Preguntó juguetón a la vez que la abrazaba más fuerte. Bella le pasó sus brazos por el cuello y sonrió.

—Completamente… aunque te pases algunas veces de dictatorial y cabezota…

Edward se carcajeó mientras juntaba sus frentes —. Forma parte de mi naturaleza…

—Lo sé… ¿Y yo le he hecho feliz señor Cullen?

Edward asintió sin separarse de ella —. No solo eso…, sino mucho más, me has hecho sentir tranquilo y satisfecho con mi vida…

Bella asintió a su vez cerrando los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio —. Eso es lo que siempre me gusta escucharte decir porque yo me siento igual… — Después de tantos años, tantas pruebas y lágrimas derramadas ella nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan feliz y en paz como se sentía cuando estaba con él.

—Mamá, papá... — Bella abrió los ojos y se giró sonriendo ampliamente para ver a su bebé, que ya tenía seis años, corriendo hacia ellos.

Edward había tenido siempre razón, en la semana treinta y nueve de gestación nació una hermosa niña, con la piel más blanca que ella había visto en su vida, más que la de Edward y el cabello marrón oscuro ondulado de Bella. Aunque no se cumplió su deseo de observar en los ojos de su hija la misma tonalidad verdosa que su padre, tenía unos ojos miel que a veces con el sol parecían dorados, eran raros y hermosos, como lo era su hija...

—Dime, Lizzie — dijo a la vez que la niña se tiraba a sus piernas y Bella la cargaba para sentarla, estando todavía ella misma sentada en el regazo de Edward.

La llamaron Marie Elizabeth Cullen. Pero Charlie la primera vez que la vio la bautizó como Lizzie sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y emocionado. Desde ese día todos decidieron que ese era un bello apodo para ella, además que le recordaba a Bella a uno de sus personajes literarios favoritos, Elizabeth Bennett.

Ese día sus suegros la abrazaron fuertemente agradeciendo haber llamado a su nieta como a la hermana de Esme, la verdadera causante de que ellos se casaran. Edward se enteró en ese momento de la historia de sus padres, todavía recordaba su cara de asombro al escucharla, fue muy emocionante. La verdad, había decidido usar ese nombre desde que escuchó la historia por primera vez, ya que Edward existía gracias a ella.

—Charlie me dijo que donde vamos hay lobos gigantes... — dijo asustada a la vez que chupaba su dedo. Edward frunció el ceño y acarició la mejilla de su hija mientras con su otra mano tenía a Bella tomada por su espalda.

—No es verdad, allí no hay lobos...

—Pero... — continuó asustada, Charlie era su héroe personal y todo lo que él decía era ley.

—Lizzie… — continuó Edward haciendo que ella le mirara y sonriera. Bella lo hizo por reflejo, si algo le había encantado en todos esos años era ver la relación entre padre e hija, él se desvivía por ella, la había atendido en cada enfermedad, en cada noche de desvelo porque le iban a salir los dientes; cuando era bebé se despertaba en la noche para alimentarla y se encontraba a Edward en la mecedora haciéndolo y contándole historias, hablándole de la familia y de lo que iban a hacer cuando fuera más grande. Tenía la satisfacción de saber que él había disfrutado la niñez de su bebé tanto como ella siempre había querido —. ¿Confías en mi pequeña? — Lizzie asintió sonriendo —, entonces sabes que yo siempre te protegeré de todo y nunca permitiré que algún lobo se acerque a ti al igual que a tu hermano.

—Sí, papi...

—Así que no tengas miedo que donde vamos no hay lobos, pero si alguno se pierde y llega por equivocación allí yo lo alejaré por ti. — Lizzie sonrió y abrazó a ambos. Se bajó de su regazo y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Charlie, tal vez para contarle lo que dijo su papá.

—Voy a matar a Charlie... — anunció Edward y Bella se carcajeó parándose de su regazo para terminar de arreglarlo todo...

—Quien sabe qué leyenda habrá leído y le estará contando a Lizzie, ya sabes lo curiosa que es... está claro que no lo hizo para asustarla, Charlie ama más a su hermana que tú y yo juntos…

Edward asintió y miró fijamente a Bella —. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

Bella suspiró y se tornó seria —. En tres horas... Alice ya debe venir de camino, Jasper nos llevará al aeropuerto y volverá para alistar todo para mañana que saldrán ustedes a Forks.

—Bella... ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? Le puedo decir a mis padres que se lleven a Charlie y a Lizzie a Forks, bueno y a Peter también, porque si voy yo Jasper también viene — dijo analizando la situación ya que sabía que su cuñado nunca iba a permitir eso —. Estaríamos con ustedes, después todos juntos viajamos de retorno a Forks...

—No, Edward, por favor. — Se acercó a él y lo abrazó de nuevo —. Ya lo hemos hablado mucho, inclusive hubo una discusión colectiva sobre ese punto, no cambiemos las cosas ahora.

Esa discusión se había llevado a cabo cuatro días después de recibir la noticia y que Alice y ella decidieran que lo mejor era ir solas. Jasper y él pelearon durante varias horas seguidas, uniéndose como buenos aliados mientras ella y su hermana estaban sentadas en la sillas, cabizbajas y escuchando todo lo que ellos tenían que decir, pero no importaron las horas de discusión, las réplicas de sus respectivos esposos, ni los ruegos y peticiones hechas, la conclusión había sido la misma... ellas iban a ir solas y ellos se quedarían cuidando a los niños, no era justo que ellos se quedaran sin sus dos padres cuando estaban acostumbrados por lo menos siempre a estar con uno de ellos. Además eso era algo que solo les concernía a Bella y a Alice, entre ellas tendrían la fuerza suficiente para superarlo.

Escuchó el timbre y suspiró sabiendo que era Alice y que había llegado el momento. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Te amo, regresaré pronto.

Él suspiró hondo, preocupado por ella y la atrajo para besarla largamente, a la vez que ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Llámame y estaré allí inmediatamente.

Bella sonrió y se soltó de Edward —. Lo sé.

El día anterior había hablado con Charlie, contándole lo que iba a hacer, así que cuando encontró a su hijo, a su pequeño hombre de diecisiete años de edad, que poseía la misma estatura de su padre y tal como ella había pensado años atrás, el mismo porte imponente de él, aunque con una mirada más brillante y sonriente, él solo la abrazó y le susurró una buena suerte y un te quiero mucho.

Después abrazó a Lizzie que estaba sentada en la cama de Charlie pidiéndole que se portara bien esos días y aunque normalmente la niña lloraría por la falta de su mamá, sabía que entre la emoción de ir a un lugar desconocido y tener a su papá y su hermano para ella sola, no iba a tener tiempo para estar triste, además Bella le había hecho prometer que iba a ser muy valiente e iba a cuidar a su papá mientras ella no estaba, por lo que su bebé solo le dedicó una sonrisa triste, diciéndole que se iba a portar muy bien y que iba a cumplir su promesa.

Salió de la casa y se montó en el carro con Jasper y Alice, el ambiente allí no era muy distinto al que había dejado atrás, en su habitación. Sabía que Jasper sentía lo mismo que Edward así que entendía que hubiera tratado también de disuadir a su hermana, pero de la misma forma sabía que eso había sido una causa perdida... ellas tenían que hacer lo que era lo mejor para su familia.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y dos horas después escucharon su llamada, el vuelo iba a salir puntual.

—Pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a Nueva York, por favor pasen por la puerta tres.

Esperó a que Jasper se despidiera de Alice y entraron en el avión respirando hondo mientras llegaban a su destino y descubrían lo que las tenía atormentadas por tantos años… qué había sucedido con su madre.

Arribaron a Nueva York ya entrada la noche y se alojaron en el _New__York__Palace._ Bella sonrió al entrar en la cama con su hermana.

—Como en los viejos tiempos — dijo sin poder evitarlo y Alice sonrió.

—Hacía muchos años que no dormíamos juntas...

Bella asintió y se dejó caer en la almohada —. La vida ha dado muchas vueltas desde esa época.

—Tengo miedo — confesó Alice y ella la miró triste pero no dijo nada ya que también lo sentía, no sabía qué iba a pasar ni qué le iban a decir, habían recibido una carta dos semanas atrás de la madre superiora sor Teresa, del Hospicio _Heart__of__Jesus_, informándoles que llevaban meses buscándolas ya que eran las únicas parientes vivas de Renée Swan.

Bella se comunicó inmediatamente por vía telefónica con la madre superiora quien agradeció a Dios haberlas encontrado y le contó que habían perdido la esperanza de hallarlas pero que una biografía que hizo un periódico local sobre su suegro, Carlisle Cullen, las hizo nacer de nuevo ya que aparecía Isabella Cullen quien estaba casada con su único hijo y nombraron su nombre de soltera el cual coincidía con la hija de Renée, Isabella Swan. La conversación fue breve, no le quiso decir nada sobre el estado de su madre y pautaron una fecha para poder asistir al hospicio donde se aclararían todas las dudas que pudieran tener.

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? Y ¿por qué ahora después de tantos años nos busca cuando ella fue la que nos abandonó?...

—No lo sé, Alice... por eso estamos aquí.

—Espero que no quiera que le diga que la perdone por lo que hizo porque nunca podría hacerlo y mucho menos para hacerla sentir mejor con ella misma…

—Alice…

—Lo siento… no puedo — dijo cerrando los ojos y unos minutos después los abrió sonriendo ligeramente —. ¿Puedes creer que Peter está enamorado?

—¿Qué? — dijo Bella asombrada y sonriendo, agradeciendo el cambio de tema —. Apenas va a cumplir nueve años Alice… no puede estar enamorado…

Alice rió y asintió solemnemente —. Está enamorado de Charlotte.

—¡Alice! son unos niños...

—Bella tienes que verlos... es asombroso, Rose y yo no lo podíamos creer, ellos se sientan juntos y se miran con adoración, es como si supieran que van a estar juntos...

—Tú solo estas viendo lo que quieres ver, porque deseas que ellos dos se casen cuando crezcan...

—Te juro que no... — dijo riendo — ya los verás, se ven muy tiernos.

Bella negó la cabeza divertida y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas hasta que unas horas después se quedaron dormidas.

.

Al día siguiente estaban puntualmente en el sitio indicado por la madre superiora, se parecía al orfanato donde Bella fue a buscar a Alice muchos años atrás, la misma fachada gris y muebles parecidos, todo antiguo y hasta un poco tétrico.

—Que bueno que llegaron... Soy sor Teresa. — Alice y Bella asintieron y la siguieron al despacho como ella les indicó, se sentaron frente al escritorio que estaba en medio del cuarto en unas sillas de madera con cuero de color vino tinto —. Sé que fue una imposición de mi parte escribirles de esa forma pero debía hacer algo por esa alma de Dios que ya nos está abandonando.

El corazón de Bella retumbó, no sentía odio por su madre, sí, estaba resentida por el daño que les hizo al abandonarlas, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si ella no las hubiese dejado, no hubiese estado detenida y Alice no hubiese ido a un orfanato, pero eso no quiere decir que su vida hubiese sido mejor, ya que a raíz de esa decisión ambas tenían la vida que siempre quisieron y por la que tanto lucharon.

—¿Qué le sucedió? — Preguntó sintiendo a Alice tensarse sin poder articular palabra, ella lo comprendía, nunca iba a poder perdonarla y si bien estaba allí para saber qué le pasó, estaba segura que estaba sentada a su lado más para brindarle apoyo a ella que por querer ver a la mujer que la había dejado hacía toda una vida. La monja suspiró.

—Su madre ha tenido una vida muy difícil.

—Todos la hemos tenido — refutó Alice rápidamente — y nosotras la tuvimos peor porque ella nos abandonó.

—Alice...

—No — le interrumpió —, vinimos porque es nuestro deber saber qué le pasó pero no me pida comprensión, empatía o misericordia ya que ella no se lo merece. Yo estoy aquí por mi hermana, porque ella actuó como mi madre biológica debió haberlo hecho, no por la mujer que tiene hospedada en este lugar, así que diga lo que nos tiene que decir y permítanos ver lo que tenemos que ver, para regresar con nuestra familia que nos necesita…

La madre superiora escuchó el discurso estoicamente y al terminar asintió comprensivamente.

—Sé muy bien los pecados de esa pobre mujer, y sé que la vida se ha encargado de devolverle todo el daño que les ha hecho. Verán, Renée quedó bajo mi protección hace dos años, desde hacía muchos años era prostituta y uno de sus "amantes" la golpeó tan salvajemente que perdió la visibilidad de un ojo y también parte de su capacidad mental. A veces pasa días perdida en otro mundo y ahora mismo tiene pocos momentos de lucidez.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla completamente anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar, su madre había sido prostituta, tal vez desde que las abandonó tantos tiempo atrás, la vida no le había dado muy buenas oportunidades, si no más bien golpes, agresiones e infelicidad.

—No las llamé para que se hicieran cargo de ella, ese es mi trabajo, y además siento comunicarles que está muriendo, eso fue lo que nos informó el doctor hace unos días, ya no falta mucho tiempo para que ella nos deje de acompañar en este planeta, solo las busqué porque en sus momentos de lucidez ella solo podía repetir sus nombres y su deseo de verlas bien una vez más, así que opté por otorgarle ese deseo... el último.

Bella asintió sin tener nada que decir, no la odiaba pero tampoco sentía amor por ella, hacía muchos años que no sentía nada por su madre, ni resentimiento, cariño, amor o buenos deseos, la había alejado de sus pensamientos así como ella imaginaba que la propia Renée había hecho, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado, que nunca las había olvidado.

Alice se levantó de la silla quedando en frente de la madre superiora —. Llévenos con ella y terminemos con esto y madre... — revisó su cartera y sacó un pequeño papel doblado — esto es para ustedes.

—Mi niña, nosotros no...

—Acéptelo, ha cuidado a una mujer desvalida y presumo que a muchas más, tómelo como una donación para este sitio que es tan necesario. — Miró a Bella que estaba asombrada, nunca pensó que Jasper y ella tendrían planeado dar dinero al hospicio —. Vamos, Bella... acabemos con esto.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió levantándose, siguiéndolas a ambas, por primera vez vio la fuerza que emanaba de su hermana y como se había convertido en una mujer, no tenía duda que era así, pero era como si su conciencia lo estuviese entendiendo por fin.

Entraron a una habitación oscura, pequeña y poco amueblada y vieron a su madre acostada en la pequeña cama. Estaba completamente envejecida, aunque se veía que la tenían bien cuidada tenía una gran cicatriz en su cara y un ojo completamente cerrado, las miró fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos. La madre superiora las dejó solas y se quedaron frente a la cama, a Bella se le humedecieron los ojos al observar a esa mujer completamente desvalida con un viejo vestido gris y con la mirada más triste que había podido ver en su vida.

De pronto Renée fijó la mirada en ella y como si las reconociera se sentó en la cama llorando y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Alice tomó la mano de Bella apretándola fuertemente.

—Perdónenme por favor... — decía su madre entre ahogos por el llanto. Bella se acercó a la cama sentándose tomando la mano.

—Renée...

—¡Dios, perdónenme por dejarlas solas! — gritaba entre sollozos.

—Renée... — Volvió a repetir tratando de calmarla sin mucho éxito mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—No debí... sé que no debí...

—¡Mamá! — Gritó Alice haciendo que Renée se callara y la mirara fijamente, todavía respirando entrecortadamente —. Detente — respiró hondo y se acercó a ellas — puedes descansar tranquila, nosotras estamos bien, siempre lo estuvimos... gracias a Bella.

Renée las miró de nuevo y asintió cabizbaja —. ¿Están bien?

—Sí — continúo Alice —. Ambas nos casamos, tuvimos hijos y vivimos tranquilas y felices... puedes estar en paz porque nosotras lo estamos...

—¿Y me perdonaron? — preguntó Renée esperanzada.

—Sí... — dijo Bella en un sonido ahogado, mirando a Alice, quien asintió levemente, diciéndole que le mintiera, que no iba a decir nada para refutarla aunque de su parte no fuera cierto — hace mucho tiempo que lo hicimos...

Renée asintió, respirando hondo y sonriendo levemente —. Sé que hice mal — susurraba —, sé que me equivoqué... — Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos — pero están bien... lo están...

Se calló de repente y Bella que seguía con su mano entrelazada sintió como su vida se fue escapando poco a poco, y como su pulso dejó de latir en su muñeca. Miró a su madre esos últimos segundos rezándole a Dios por su alma, porque estuviera bien donde quiera que fuera, después miró a Alice y apretó sus labios, soltó la mano suavemente y caminó hacia ella que temblaba visiblemente por todo lo acontecido y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien... todo ha acabado. — Acarició su cara mientras ella entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Alice palideció y su labio tembló un poco.

—Lo siento, Bella... debí decirle que yo también la perdonaba...

—Ella se fue en paz... sabe que somos felices. — Alice asintió y abrazándola empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Bella la sujetaba controlándose a su vez, no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y además la entendía, ella tenía libre el corazón porque nunca le guardó rencor, porque de verdad la había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo, pero Alice tuvo un momento para liberarla y liberarse en el proceso y no sentía que lo hubiese aprovechado.

Salieron de la habitación unos minutos después, cuando Alice se calmó un poco. A la madre superiora no le sorprendió la muerte de Renée si no más bien se sintió aliviada porque murió tranquila ya que había cumplido su último deseo, dijo que se iba a encargar de darle la santa sepultura y que lo iba a pautar para el día siguiente por si querían asistir.

.

Esa noche ambas durmieron abrazadas como antes, Alice lloró durante muchas horas mientras Bella le repetía una y otra vez que hizo lo correcto, que gracias a ella su madre había muerto en paz, que ahora podía estar tranquila porque habían dejado todo atrás y no tenían que preguntarse que pasó con su madre.

Asistieron al día siguiente al pequeño sepelio donde solamente había monjas y demás miembros del hospicio. Agradecieron a la madre superiora de nuevo todas las atenciones prestadas y se montaron en el avión que las llevaría a casa, o mejor dicho, a Forks donde se encontraban sus familias.

No habían llamado a Jasper ni a Edward, no tenían la fuerza emocional o querían hablar de todo lo que había pasado por teléfono aunque sabían que estaban preocupados. El plan era tomar un taxi en el aeropuerto que las llevara a La Push, pero a ninguna le sorprendió que cuando salieron ellos estuvieran en la entrada esperando que emergieran del avión.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward esperando sintió un alivio tan grande y como si un peso se alejara de sus hombros, salió corriendo a su encuentro y se tiró en sus brazos, temblando un poco y cerrando los ojos para no empezar a llorar.

—Maldición — lo escuchó murmurar —, no debí dejarte sola...

Ella solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte, con la pequeña maleta en una de sus manos. Sintió que él la tomaba en brazos y escondió la cara en su cuello tranquilizándose con su aroma. Cuando se dio cuenta él la estaba metiendo en el carro.

—¿Alice? — Preguntó acordándose de su hermana, no la había escuchado en un rato.

—Se fue con Jasper — respondió a la vez que entraba en el carro y tiraba de ella para abrazarla, sin encender el vehículo.

—Estoy bien... estoy bien — repetía a la vez que luchaba para que él no la abrazara.

—Bella... — Escuchó que murmuraba cuando por fin la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar todo lo que no había llorado la noche anterior cuando consolaba a Alice.

Él esperó pacientemente mientras ella se descargaba, solo acariciando su cabello y besándolo a la vez que le murmuraba frases tranquilizadoras, hasta que las lágrimas se convirtieron en respiraciones hondas y solo podía estar abrazada a su pecho sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?...

Ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Nada...

—Bella... — dijo advirtiéndole.

—Estaba tan enferma... de alguna forma siempre pensé que ella estaba bien, que si nos dejó fue porque iba a tener un futuro mejor en el que dos niñas pequeñas solo estorbarían... pero no fue así. Se volvió prostituta, Edward — dijo entre hipos y sintió como él la abrazaba con más fuerza —. Estaba tan golpeada, un ojo completamente cerrado, tenía una gran cicatriz en su cara y le vi algunas en su cuerpo, por lo menos en la parte donde no estaba cubierta su piel por el vestido, no quiero ni imaginar como se vería desnuda… — susurro mientras se ahogaba un poco por el llanto y se estremecía por la imagen —. Llegamos minutos antes de su muerte... si hubiésemos esperado un día más… — Negó con la cabeza rechazando la posibilidad de no haberle dado la libertad que tanto necesitaba… se la mereciera o no.

—¿Murió? – Preguntó a la vez que la atraía más a su cuerpo si era posible. Bella solo asintió derrotada.

—Pudimos hablarle antes de ese momento, decirle que la perdonábamos y que somos felices, pero... tal vez si la hubiese buscado, si me hubiese preocupado por ella, yo viví mi vida sin pensar en ella ni una vez...

—Bella... — le interrumpió a la vez que tomaba su cabeza sus manos para que lo viera mirara —. Era ella la que se tendría que haber preocupado por ti, fue ella la que se equivocó y fue ella la que las abandonó...

—Pero yo...

—No — negó rápida y enfáticamente —. No tienes nada que recriminarte, ella fue la que tenía que buscarlas, no ustedes... cuando tú quedaste embarazada de Charlie tú peleaste, lo sacaste adelante y criaste un gran muchacho.

—No es lo mismo...

—Tienes razón, no es lo mismo – confirmó mirándola con expresión seria —. Tu proeza fue mayor porque eras apenas una niña que había salido de la cárcel, pero tú decidiste salir adelante, tener a nuestro hijo, cuidarlo y criarlo, sin importar las adversidades. Ella decidió su destino, ella no luchó por ustedes. Fue muy noble lo que hicieron, ya que no le debían nada pero ahora debes dejarlo atrás y seguir tu vida con tu familia que te quiere y necesita. — Bella asintió entendiendo lo que él quería decir aunque de alguna forma se seguía sintiendo culpable por la suerte de su madre.

—Te amo... – le susurró, él sonrió y la besó en la frente —. ¿Podrías llevarme a ver a los niños?, necesito abrazarlos y sentirlos cerca, quiero tener a mi familia completa a mi lado.

Él la abrazó más fuerte y asintió, se puso en marcha a Forks y ella que no había dormido en toda la noche consolando a Alice, cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz de nuevo porque estaba donde pertenecía.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba en La Push, el carro estacionado, apagado y Edward mirándola dormir.

—¿Hace cuanto llegamos? — Preguntó todavía con los ojos soñolientos.

—Una hora atrás...

—¿Por qué no me levantaste? – Inquirió agitada a la vez que se espabilaba y empezaba a arreglarse para salir.

—Porque me gusta verte dormir y tenías que descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla haciendo que se detuviera. Bella se detuvo y respiró hondo calmándose, sonriendo levemente se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas tomando sus mejillas con las dos manos y observándolo.

–Gracias — le susurró – por no hacerme caso e ir a buscarme al aeropuerto… no sé que hubiese hecho…

Él la abrazo más fuerte y juntó sus cuerpos completamente, buscó sus labios y los delineó lentamente, acariciándola, en un beso suave y cariñoso, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado. Bella lo atraía más y más hacia ella por sus cabellos mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y rodeaba su cuerpo, varios minutos después, el beso se volvió más lento hasta que lo rompieron respirando entrecortadamente y ella hundió su cara en su cuello todavía abrazándolo.

—Sabía que tenía que haber ido contigo…

—Ya estoy bien… — le dijo ella abrazándolo –, ya estoy en casa… — susurró y sintió como él la abrazaba más fuerte.

Salieron del carro varios minutos después y Bella sonrió al ver de nuevo La Push, las playas, los árboles recubiertos, donde quiera que mirara era verde pero se percibía tan tranquilo y calmado que le hacía sentir en casa.

—¡Bella! — Escuchó gritar a Jacob a la vez que corría para alcánzala. Cuando llegó la tomó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas gritando y saltando —. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste mi niña!

Bella sonrió y cuando escuchó que Edward gruñía rio más fuerte a la vez que lo golpeaba suavemente para que la bajara ya que todavía la tenía en brazos.

—Búscate tu muerte natural, Jacob — le dijo a la vez que abría los ojos desmesuradamente y señalaba a un Edward a punto de brincarle encima para que soltara a su mujer. Jacob rio y la puso lentamente en el suelo.

—A veces hay que tentar el destino — dijo guiñando un ojo, estrechando la mano de Edward y abrazando a Bella para que lo siguiera.

—¿Y Vanessa? — preguntó a la vez que buscaba a Edward y tomaba su mano.

—Vuelve en unos días con su sobrina que viene a pasar unos días con nosotros.

Bella asintió sonriendo y salió corriendo cuando vio a Lizzie jugando con Charlotte, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó fuertemente dando vueltas con ella y escuchando como la niña se carcajeaba de dicha.

—Te quiero pequeña y te extrañé, ¿extrañaste a mami?

—Mucho...

Bella sonrió mientras la besaba repetidas veces, luego tomó a Charlotte, repitió el saludo y las dejó jugando cuando divisó a Charlie que venía corriendo hacia ella. Charlie la abrazó tan fuerte que la cargó un poco, al parecer todos creían tener derecho a hacer lo que quisieran con ella, pero no le importaba, solo pudo sonreír, mientras percibía que su familia llenaba el vacío y el dolor que había sentido horas atrás.

—¿Cómo te fue? — Le preguntó su hijo.

—Bien —le respondió a la vez que lo acariciaba por su mejilla —. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

—Excelente – dijo emocionado –. Ayer fui a cazar, tendrías que haber visto a papá, es muy rápido y tío Emmett me hizo reír con sus locuras y casi tira un árbol con sus propias manos, pero lo mejor fue ver a Jacob y a papá pelear por la mejor ruta para encontrar venados. Tuvieron que meterse abuelo y Billy para conciliar y decidir el camino, y ¿a qué no adivinas mamá?, ¡vimos a un lobo gigante!

Bella lo tomó del brazo y se acercó a él –. No digas eso frente a Lizzie. – Él asintió divertido entendiendo a lo que ella se refería.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso frente a Lizzie, es que estaba emocionado leyendo todo sobre las leyendas Quileute que Jacob me había enviado días atrás... que no pensé…

—Lo sé, pero sabes que tu hermana es muy impresionable. – Él asintió avergonzado y Bella lo abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Te alegra que hayamos regresado?

Charlie sonrió ampliamente —. Extrañaba a Sam Jr. —Bella asintió a la vez que se acercaban Rose y Esme a saludarla.

Alice llegó con Jasper unas horas después, más tranquila y calmada. Jacob había organizado una fogata así que ella se sentó entre Alice y Edward mientras observaba a sus dos familias reunidas, la de ahora y con la que había convivido los diez años que no estuvo junto a su esposo. Sonreía mientras veía como todos comían juntos, conversando alegremente y escuchaban las leyendas Quileute contadas por Billy y Jacob, entre esos la historia de unos lobos gigantes que salvaron a la tribu muchos años atrás y agradeció que Lizzie estuviese completamente dormida en los brazos de Edward porque si no, no los hubiese dejado dormir por un año.

Alice tomó su mano fuertemente y ella volteó a observarla, estaba sonriendo pero tenía los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella abrazándola.

—Gracias, Bella…

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó en un susurro.

—Por encontrarme… por no olvidarte de mí. – Bella acarició su cabello con el corazón agitado por las palabras de su hermana, habían pasado tantos años y ella agradecía a Dios todos los días por haberle devuelto a su hermana y porque era feliz como siempre lo había deseado —. Jasper es mi vida y mis padres adoptivos fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero… es gracias a ti que sé lo que es ser una familia…

—Alice…

—Gracias por permitirme formar parte de tu familia…

Tomó su cara entre las manos e hizo que la mirada fijamente —. Tú eres mi hermana y esta… — dijo mientras hacía que los observara a todos: Carlisle y Esme sonriendo y abrazados, Rosalie y Emmet con Charlotte en brazos completamente dormida, Charlie embelesado mientras escuchaba lo que Jacob estaba diciendo, Edward quien al contrario de todos en la fogata y al igual que Jasper, las miraban fijamente e incluso hizo que mirara a Jacob que junto a Vanesa, en los últimos cuatro años se habían adentrado a su pequeño grupo —. Es nuestra familia — le dijo sonriendo — ¿acaso lo dudas?...

Alice sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo —. No, no lo hago, tienes razón – suspiró hondo mientras su expresión se entristecía —. Bella… tal vez si hubiese buscado a mamá con más interés ella no hubiese muerto así…

Bella la miró y apretó su mano —. Cada quien forja su destino Alice, y Renée forjó el suyo, que lamentablemente no nos incluía a nosotras… hicimos lo que pudimos con lo que teníamos — Alice asintió —, le dimos paz antes de morir, eso es lo importante…

Alice asintió de nuevo —. Tienes razón. — sonrió y en ese momento Jasper la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola y Bella volvió a prestar atención a Jacob a la vez que Edward, con su mano libre, la abrazaba y hacía que acomodara su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? — le susurró al oído a la vez que besaba su cuello.

Bella asintió a la vez que con la mano que rodeaba el cuerpo de Edward tomaba la mano de Charlie y sonreía.

.

Varios días después, en la mañana, Bella había decidido ir con Charlie a la playa para dar una caminata solos, mientras Lizzie estaba con Esme y Edward. Esas vacaciones tenían otro objetivo un poco más triste y melancólico para ella, dentro de un mes él empezaría su instrucción militar en la academia y aunque iba a volver en unos meses, era su hijo, el que había estado con ella siempre; primero ellos solos y después con Edward, no era fácil separarse, aunque sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? – Le preguntó por enésima vez y Charlie sonrió como si estuviese pensando lo mismo.

—Lo estoy, mamá, a mi edad papá estaba graduado de la academia, pero acepté lo que él me pidió y tuve mi educación secundaria normal… además nada más estaré un año y de allí iré a la universidad para estudiar medicina…

—Lo sé — respondió resignada.

—Y después…

—Volverás a la academia militar porque quieres ser médico militar…

Charlie asintió sonriendo —. Es lo que quiero hacer, papá ha hablado mucho conmigo, el abuelo también, sé lo que me espera y ya lo he decidido. — Detuvo la caminata y quedó frente a ella —. Voy a estar bien.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos y los abrió sonriendo y tomando su mano —. Ya eres un hombre.

Charlie sonrió y rodó los ojos —. ¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso? Cada vez que conversamos sobre esto dices lo mismo.

Bella sonrió divertida —. Es que hace unos años eras mi bebé y ahora hablas de médicos y universidad… ¡oh Dios!… pronto me traerás a una bella chica y seré abuela – dijo gritando un poco y lo escuchó carcajearse.

—Puedes estar tranquila, mamá, no creo que eso suceda pronto…

—Uno nunca sabe – dijo guiñando un ojo y sentándose en un árbol caído frente al mar –. Yo conocí a tu padre a tu edad y fue el único hombre que amé en toda mi vida…

Charlie sonrió observando el mar —. Creo que vuestro amor es único, ya que nunca he sentido algo parecido a lo que papá me contó una vez que sintió cuando te vio y nadie me ha dicho algo parecido…

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros —. Estoy segura que tú lo sentirás alguna vez, solo… cuando llegue ese momento, Charlie — le dijo mirándolo y tomando su mano —, aprovéchalo, ya que no pasa muchas veces en una vida, y no importa que circunstancia o dificultad tengan en el camino, lucha por lo que quieres, no te dejes influenciar por factores externos, escucha tu corazón, eso es lo importante. – Él la miró por unos segundos extrañado y después sonrió asintiendo, tal vez no podía contarle su historia pero sí lo que aprendió de ella y aunque la mayoría de las veces él no entendía la razón de los consejos de su madre los escuchaba y los seguía, sabiendo que sabía más y que todo lo hacía por su bien.

—Bella... — Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Jacob caminando hacía ellos con una muchacha, les sonrió cuando llegaron frente a ellos —. Les presento a mi sobrina, Susie.

La miró y quedó impactada por unos segundos, era hermosa, tenía la piel tostada características de los indios americanos pero un poco más pálida de lo normal, el cabello largo negro lacio y unos ojos grises que nunca había visto antes.

—Hola — dijo la adolescente de quince años sonriendo amigablemente y Bella sintió como Charlie se tensaba a su lado y dejaba de respirar unos segundos.

—Hola, yo soy Bella — dijo sonriendo todavía extrañada por la reacción de su hijo — y él es mi hijo, Charlie. — Lo señaló y él, lo mas rígido posible, levantó su mano, caballerosamente se la estrechó, murmuró un _hola_ y salió corriendo del sitio dejándola frunciendo el ceño incrédula y a Jacob confundido.

—Olvídalo... — le dijo sentándose en el sitio que había dejado Charlie unos segundos más tarde —, todos los Cullen son extraños y por supuesto tu hijo no iba a ser distinto...

—¡Jacob! — Le reclamó riendo mientras despedía a Susie que se iba a reunir con Vanessa. Cuando se quedaron solos él se balanceo para golpearla ligeramente con un hombro y ella sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¿Todo bien? — Ella asintió efusivamente.

—Estoy muy bien... estas vacaciones han sido magnificas, extrañaba este sitio, la paz que se respira en la playa, la calidez de la gente, es bueno volver por fin… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Jacob sonrió —. No me puedo quejar... Nessie está embarazada.

Bella sonrió a la vez que lo abrazaba emocionada —. Enhorabuena Jacob... se habían tardado mucho.

—Cierto... creo que Dios nos hizo esperar hasta que ya no pudiéramos vivir uno sin el otro — dijo encogiendo los hombros, quitándole importancia aunque era más que evidente que la tenía.

—¿La amas?

—Más que nada en este mundo — respondió sonriendo. Bella lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti... de verdad.

Muchas veces había pedido a dios que él consiguiera una mujer que lo amara como ella no podía y sabía que Vanesa cumplía ese requisito. Cuando la conoció, ya llevaban más de un año casados, Jacob había aparecido en su puerta diciendo que ya era el momento en que retomaran su amistad. Bella en esa oportunidad lo miró asombrada y un poco temerosa ya que no sabía cómo había quedado su relación con Edward después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron una vez, pero fue una sorpresa agradable cuando Edward salió a su encuentro y le estrechó la mano como si fueran viejos amigos, y así de verdad parecían, aunque ambos quisieran negarlo y se declararan, ilógica y falsamente, enemigos naturales, pero lo cierto es que desde ese primer encuentro la amistad entre los Black y todos los Cullen se fue afianzando hasta llegar al extremo de las vacaciones que estaban disfrutando todos juntos.

Jacob asintió y la abrazó —. Así es como tenia que ser... yo solo me confundí. — Bella asintió entristeciéndose un poco al recordar el daño que le hizo años atrás —. Nosotros siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos y ahora todo volvió a como era antes porque ambos tenemos personas con las que debemos y queremos estar...

—Me alegra que estés bien y que seas feliz, si alguien se lo merece eres tú...

—Y tú, amiga mía — miró hacia el horizonte y sonrió divertido —. Y me voy porque tu hombre viene para acá y me mira como si me quisiera chupar hasta la última gota de sangre... – dijo y después se carcajeó por su mal chiste —. Él es un buen hombre, se merecen ambos.

Bella asintió divertida por su comentario y lo dejó ir a la vez que Edward llegaba con el ceño fruncido que suavizó cuando llegó a ella y la jaló a su cuerpo.

— Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo sonriendo llevándosela lejos de La Push.

Una hora después llegaron a su antigua casa, estaba completamente igual, la misma fachada, colores, el jardín seguía debidamente cuidado, él abrió la puerta y ella entró boquiabierta sin poder creérselo —. No la vendiste... — dijo mientras veía todos los muebles que ella había dejado cubiertos por sábanas blancas, se veía que llevaba tiempo cerrada pero no estaba abandonada, y la habían limpiado unos días atrás ya que no tenía polvo ni estaba descuidada.

—No... nunca pude hacerlo – dijo avergonzado. Bella sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No se había presentado la oportunidad, quería sorprenderte – le informó sonriendo a la vez que abría las ventanas y entraba la luz en la estancia.

Bella sonrió y se acercó a él besándolo suavemente —. No puedo creer que después de tantos años esté en esta casa de nuevo como pedí estarlo una vez.

Edward asintió serio y se puso frente a ella —. Casi ocho años atrás — Bella lo miró con los ojos brillantes —, en este mismo sitio yo hice todo mal — Lo miró los alrededores y efectivamente allí había sido donde se habían enfrentado, debajo de las sábanas estaba el mueble blanco o y allí estaba el sitio donde había colgado la estrella púrpura —, esto es lo que debí haber hecho...

Se arrodilló ante ella y Bella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —. No... no es necesario…

—Isabella Marie Swan, te amo, lo hice desde que te vi por primera vez con tu uniforme gris y una coleta que encerraba tus cabellos castaños y que me hizo desear inmediatamente soltarlos para acariciarlos. Quiero amarte, protegerte, cuidarte por toda mi vida, que solo puede llamarse así cuando tú estás a mi lado...

Bella sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras lo observaba allí arrodillado.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, por siempre, mía, como te consideré desde ese primer día y nunca dejé de hacerlo, hazme el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo por favor... que sin ti nada vale la pena...

Bella cayó arrodillada al frente de él y empezó a acariciar su mejilla y su cabello, besando su cuello, sus mejillas, susurrando un sí por cada beso, por último tomó su boca, él la rodeó por su espalda y la atrajo haciendo que ella gimiera por la unión de sus pechos y por el roce de su lengua.

Cuando rompieron el beso ella unió sus frentes y sus alientos se mezclaron, ya que ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente.

—Gracias — susurro él suavemente — por luchar por mí cuando yo veía todo perdido, por no dejarme ir, por ayudarme y darme el tiempo necesario para no perder a mi familia...

—Gracias a ti también por hacerlo, por obligarme a casarme contigo, por no aceptar un vete por respuesta, por amarme…

—Siempre... Sé que este es tu hogar, el que construiste en tus años sin mí, el que siempre deseaste y sé que yo te impuse otro, si tú quieres volver aquí, podemos hacerlo... creo que por eso nunca lo vendí, porque sabía cuánto amaste este sitio y tal vez me imaginé que querrías regresar a él…

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con todo el amor, cariño y entrega que podía profesarle, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre la sorprendía de una forma u otra.

—Mi hogar es donde tú estés, no en unas cuatro paredes, en este momento es en Washington D.C contigo y mis hijos, con mi familia. Véndelo o démosela a Charlie como regalo de bodas o de graduación— dijo sonriendo —, ya que esta casa es sobre otra vida, una donde tú no exististe y una a la que yo nunca quisiera volver.

Edward sonrió a la vez que hundía su cabeza en su cuello —. Se la regalaremos a Charlie entonces... creo que le gustará.

Bella asintió a la vez que acariciaba su espalda —. ¿Sabes lo que a mí me gustaría?

—Dime — le dijo a la vez que levantaba la cara y la miraba fijamente.

—Estrenar mi antigua cama... — propuso sonriendo y alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Edward sonrió mientras se levantaba y la tomaba en brazos.

—Creo que es la mejor orden que he recibido en mi vida, señora Cullen.

Bella rio y se acercó a su oído —. Y eso que no has escuchado lo que quiero que me hagas cuando lleguemos arriba — le susurró seductoramente, sintiendo como él se estremecía y carcajeándose cuando salió corriendo hacia la habitación con ella en brazos.

_Fin.  
_

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Por un par de segundos sentí lo mismo que cuando la publique por primera vez, fue mi primer bebé, y la primera vez que culminaba una historia, es terminar un ciclo y una mezcla de muchas emociones juntas.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado y gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí…

Recuerden que estoy organizando junto con unas amigas un contest de Sintiendo la Navidad, si quieren saber de qué se trata o como participar, sea como lector o autor, entren aquí http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


End file.
